An Untold Beginning
by HeatherMichelly
Summary: The daughter of Sirius Black grew up in an orphanage of muggles when no one in the wizarding world would take her in. How will her world unravel when she finally discovers who she really is?
1. Prolog

AN: So I'm a horrible speller but I don't really care. I have a story to tell and although I have tried to make this as correct as possible, please don't hate if i've mixed up a few words :)

Also, I just wanted to state that this is more of an OC/OC story. I know I get a ton of reviews from people saying they love it or hate it. Yes Harry is in here, but I'm trying to not just retell all of the books, I feel like I have really told them from a different perspective.

Hope you enjoy it!

I am clearly not J.K. Rowling and don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

It was the climax of what would one day be known as the First Wizarding War. Voldemort was at the height of his power, and although his goal was to crush out all hope and love, there were still those who fought, who loved, and who believed that they would win. Voldemort fought to take over and enslave the wizarding world, but there was one force that would not let him win. The Order of the Phoenix was a group of witches and wizards who refused to step back and let Voldemort have his way. These people, who despite the dread and misery they were fighting against, refused to give up and continued to do the things that didn't seem responsible for people fighting in a war. They still fell in love, got married and started families. When you're fighting in a war, it doesn't seem practical to do something like have a baby. But when you are fighting for the future of your race, building up that next generation and having the opportunity to poor all of your love and strength into them becomes what you're fighting for.

The fist couple in the order to further their love through a child was the Longbottoms. Alice and Frank brought a wonderful boy they named Neville into the world on the 30th of July. This cute and pudgy little baby was well loved by his brave and courageous parents.

The following day on the 31st the second baby of the Order was born to the Potter family. Lilly and James named their beautiful son Harry. He had his father's looks and his mother's eyes. If only the baby had been born a day later his sorrowful fate would perhaps have been passed to the Longbottom's son.

Almost two months later in the middle of august, one of the least likely members of the Order became a father. Sirius Black looked lovingly into the eyes of his daughter as he held her tight in his arms. His little Mia Bell. He sat on the edge of his sleeping wife's bed and he rocked their daughter and whispered promises to always love her and to always put her wellbeing first. He stood up and carried his daughter into the hospitals hallway to introduce his daughter to her new family. This family was not comprised up of any blood relatives, but they were closer than and family, and their love was stronger than anything Sirius had ever received from his own family.

"Guys! I would like you to all meet my daughter. Amelia Michelle Black!" Sirius smiled a large wolfish grin as he handed his daughter to her God Father. "Remus, I'm counting on you to teach her to be a responsible adult while James and I teach her to have fun!"

"Oh Sirius," Remus Lupin, honored at the title of God Father, cooed at the small baby in his arms. "How on earth did you ever sire such a beautiful child?"

James Potter jabbed Sirius in the ribs with his elbow. "Good thing it looks like she takes after Cassy!" The last statement was clearly a falsehood, but James stated it anyways as he looked down into the face of the new baby. Amelia Michelle was clearly her father's daughter. With her striking black peach fuzz hair and her light complexion, it was rather evident the only feature she kept of her mothers were her piercing blue eyes.

Lupin picked up a little stuffed grey wolf and snuggled it next to the baby in his arms. "So you always remember which of your uncles loves you the most."

"Well that's not fair! If I had known this was a competition I would have bought her a rat!" The short watery eyed wizard peered over the blankets to look at the little baby.

"Please Pettigrew, who wants their daughter to carry around a rat stuffed animal!" James laughed at his short friend.

"James! Be nice." Lilly elbowed her husband in the side as she scooted closer to look at the little baby and wolf. Her own little sleeping six month old boy in her arms not even stirring at her movements. "Aw, Remus its an adorable wolf. I think its perfect for her!"

"Yeah its her bear from Uncle Moony. Its her Moony Bear! Perfect!" Sirius Laughed excitedly at his own wit.

Lupin looked disapprovingly at his best friend. "Sirius its a wolf not a bear."

"To late! Moony Bear it is. It's perfect." Lupin growled but resigned the argument. Lupin handed his Goddaughter back to her father and all the well wishers said their last congratulations and allowed the proud dad to head back in to were his wife lay resting. Sirius walked back into his wife's room taking his eyes off of his daughter just long enough to see his wife Cassandra Black waking up just a little. She smiled sweetly at him and weekly reached out her hand for him to take. He firmly took her hand and sat back down on the edge of her bed. Cassandra Black - (nee Montgomery) had never been a very strong woman. Not to say that she wasn't brave and courageous, for although she was a Ravenclaw she was a bold and confident woman, but her constitution wasn't as strong as her classmates. She was often sick as a child, growing up with her muggle parents she didn't have the perks of the wizarding healthcare system to make her stronger. When she received her Hogwarts letter when she was 11, her parents were worried for her health, sending her off to a boarding school for 9 months out of the year. But in hindsight sending her to Hogwarts was the safest thing for the young Cassandra. Although she still became frequently sick thought her school years, living within the walls of Hogwarts Cassandra was safe from the muggle hating Death Eaters who attacked and killed her family during her 5th year.

That was also the year Cassandra found comfort from her grief in the arms of Sirius Black. In school Sirius and his friends the Marauders were the school pranksters, and Sirius was the biggest clown of them all. Before the year her parents died, Cassandra had hated everything to do with the Marauders. She was a bit of a goodie-good and didn't like the immature ways of the pranksters. But the day after she found out of her parents deaths, Sirius found her crying in a corridor next to a statue of a one-eyed witch. After awkwardly staring at her for a few minuets trying to decide what to do, he pushed away the 15yr old boy in his mind telling him to run away and simply wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped crying. And then he did the most amazing thing she could have imagined. He made her laugh.

From that day Cassandra and Sirius were inseparable. She joined the Order and although she wasn't physically strong, she was a brilliant witch and added much to the fight against Voldemort. Not long after they graduated, they were married, and soon Cassandra was pregnant. Alice, Lilly and Cassy were the three pregnant order members and if it wasn't obvious in their school years that Cassandra didn't have a strong constitution, it became clearly evident in her pregnancy. Pregnancy made Lilly and Alice glow, but the severe morning sickness and fatigue made Cassandra thin and pale.

Now that she had given birth, it was Sirius's greatest hope that his beloved wife's health would pick up, even if it meant he had to spend the next few months living for her every beck and call. Sirius gently stroked his wife's forehead as she drifted back off to sleep. Little did he know that rest was going to become even more scares for the new family.

A year later of attacks and battles found the Order Members tired and scared. Most of them had families to protect from vengeful Death Eaters. It had been decided that some members would go into hiding. The Potters due to a prophecy were one of the first. They named Sirius as secret keeper and entered into hiding. A few days before Halloween found Sirius in planning to put his own family into hiding. He had met with the Potters a few days before and had made James his families secret keeper while convincing them to make Peter Pettigrew, one of the original Marauders their secret keeper instead of Sirius.

That Halloween night Sirius got the worst news he could imagine. A stag patronus rushed into his house while he sat on the couch playing with baby Amelia Michelle. The stag opened his mouth and the frightened voice of James Potter came tumbling out speaking only two words. "He's here!" Voldemort had found the Potters and killed Lilly and James. Sirius stood up and handed his oblivious baby to his weak wife and dissapparated on the spot appearing right outside of Godric's hollow. What he saw there shocked him to the core. The house had been blown up, the roof was gone and one whole side of the house was missing. He ran into the wreckage not worried of his own safety and found the dead body of James in the living room. He stood there frozen in fear unable to move. Finally the crying of a baby broke through his shock and he ran up the broken steps to the second floor into the baby's room. There he saw Lilly lying dead in front of the crib with baby Harry crying his head off. A cut on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt bleeding slightly. Sirius sprang into action and picked up the baby trying to comfort him as he carried him from the wreckage. He stood in the street at a loss for what to do. It was dangerous to apparate with a baby that young. So he went over to the Potters now buried garage and using his wand attempted to dig out his old flying motorbike he had loaned to James. Between the collapsing house and the crying baby in his arms it took him a few minuets to dig it out. Just then a man three time the size of a normal man came running down the road towards the wreckage.

"Oh! Sirius! I can't believe-" The giant man let out a wail and large tears began falling from his face. "Lilly and James! It ain't fair! It can't be!" Sirius didn't know what to say. He didn't trust himself to speak with out crying. And Harry needed someone to be strong for him. The giant managed to get a few more words out in-between gasps. "Dumbledore told me what happened. Told me t' floo down and retrieve the boy! Oh it just ain't fare! Poor Harry!"

"Here Hagrid," Sirius handed the boy to the giant. He knew Harry wound be safe where ever Dumbledore planed to take him, and at the moment Sirius needed to be free to hunt down the man responsible for his friend's death. There would be time to retrieve his God son after he had his revenge on Pettigrew. "Take my motorbike and promise to keep Harry safe. I won't be needing it anymore."

Hagrid wailed even louder and scooped Sirius up into a big hug as Sirius protected Harry from being squished in the large mans arms. Placing Sirius back on the ground Hagrid scoped the small child into his arms and muttering a few illegible words through his tears and wails climbed onto the motorbike and flew into the sky. Sirius stood in the street watching the tail lights of his motorbike as Hagrid took the small child away. Sirius knew what he needed to do. He needed to hunt down Pettigrew. If he didn't prove the Potters had switched secret keeper than Sirius would be blamed for betraying them to their death and he would be sent away to Azkaban. He couldn't do that to his wife and daughter. Deciding where he would go he appearated on the spot to begin his search.

After searching for most of the night he decided to return home to check on his family. No doubt Cassandra would be furious with him not telling her exactly where he went off to. Arriving in front of the warm country house he called home, he noticed to his horror the front door was wide open.

He ran inside and down the hall to the sitting room where he saw his wife laying in her chair dead with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange standing over her holding his daughter in her hand like she was something gross. Amelia Michelle was a brave baby. She wasn't easily frightened and loved to be thrown up into the air, knowing that every time she fell back to the earth one of her uncles or her father would always catch her. She may have only been a year old but she was also a good judge of character. She may not have been scared of this crazy eyed woman holding her up but she certainly was not happy about the arrangement. When Bellatrix saw Sirius she smiled big. "Sirius! My dear cousin! I see your secret keeper died. How sad for you!"

"Give me my daughter now Bellatrix." Sirius's voice was shaking with anger and the look in his eyes said murder. His wand was in his hand pointed at his cousin.

Bellatrix just smiled bigger and giggled perversely. "Now why would I do that? You, my disgraceful cousin, decided to taint our family line by procreating with that filthy mudblood. Now I'm simply trying to clean up the mess!" She pointed her wand at the now very grumpy baby and began speaking a curse. "Av-"

Before she knew what was happening Sirius had shot her with a leg locker hex and levitated his daughter across the room. He used all his Quidditch skills and caught his daughter while firing hex after hex at Bellatrix. She fought back savagely and after almost hitting her with a rather strong stunning curse Bellatrix decided to cut her losses and after making a rude gesture dissaparated away.

Sirius stood in his living room in complete shock. He has saved his daughter but his wife was dead. He knew if he stopped to think he would brake down. So instead he walked swiftly to the fireplace baby in arm, threw in some floo powder and disappeared in a wave of emerald flames.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was pacing back and forth in his living room. He had just heard the news and he couldn't believe it! How could Sirius do such a thing? How could he betray Lilly and James! How could they be dead? Just then his fire place lit up in a wave of emerald flames and to his utter shock, out walked Sirius Black holding a laughing Amelia Michelle. His little god daughter always did love to floo. The look on Sirius face was one of both anguish and fury. Remus didn't understand. Why was Sirius here? Did he think Remus wouldn't turn him in for the betrayal of two of their best friends? But before Remus had a chance to open his mouth or even raise his wand. Sirius was across the room and placed baby Amelia Michelle into his hands. With a look of utter sadness Sirius said three words and disappeared in a turn on the spot. "Keep her safe."<p>

The next few weeks were a mess of utter confusion and grief for Remus. He spent the next few weeks learning how to take care of a baby. He was glad Amelia Michelle was such a strong baby. His little Mia Bell. Baby Mia loved her uncle Remus and thankfully didn't cry in longing for her mommy and daddy. Sometimes at night she would get a little fussy, but all he had to do was grab her Moony Bear (a small stuffed wolf Remus had given her when she was born) and sing her night night song, invented by her mommy and she would fall right to sleep. Remus would just sit next to her bed for a while watching her sleep._ Sirius how could you do this. How could you leave her?_

The day after Halloween had been a day of celebration for the whole wizarding world. Voldemort was dead. It came out a few days later that Sirius Black had caught up to Peter Pettegrew and killed him and a street full of muggles before being arrested and sent off to Azkaban. This made no scene to Lupin. Why did Sirius betray Lilly and James, then seek out Peter and kill him. But leave him, Lupin, alive? Lupin had heard about the murder of Cassy. It didn't make any sense. Of course if Sirius had been a secret Death Eater this whole time like the media was suggesting. The fact that he had fallen in love with a muggle born in the first place was a very shocking event. Unless of course the whole relationship had been a scam to make Sirius seem more trust worthy.

No! That couldn't be true. This is Sirius we're talking about here. The man who had been Remus' best friend since he was 11! Even when it had come out that Remus was a werewolf, most men would disown him on the spot! But not Sirius and James. Sirius had been the one to suggest him and James become Animagus for him. That's right, Sirius Black, the boy-who-never-did-his-homework had suggested committing to the several year long practice of study and work that it would take to become an animagus. For him. Remus knew Sirius. At least he thought he did. But still, there was no way he had been faking his love for Cassy. Perhaps one of his fellow Death Eaters had killed her. Maybe Voldemort knew of his most loyal followers love for the muggle born so he ordered someone to end her so that Sirius would be more focused. Yeah that make sense. And that's why he dropped Mia-Bell off with him. Death Eater or no Death Eater. Sirius loved his daughter and wanted her kept safe. And that was exactly what Remus was going to do. Or so he thought.

Two weeks. Two weeks was all the time they had together. Two weeks for the Ministry of Magic to sort through all of the chaos that came with the fall of the Dark Lord before they remembered about the survival of Amelia Michelle Black. When the ministry remembered that the daughter of one of The Dark Lord's most trusted servants was still alive and in the care of a werewolf, they immediately took action. So many of the werewolves had taken the side of Voldemort in the war that they didn't want to leave the girl in the hands of a man who would probably raise her up in the ways of her father. It didn't matter if Lupin had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and that Albus Dumbledore himself had vouched for the man. They wouldn't allow it. Two weeks after the death of the Potters and Cassandra Black, a witch from the ministry arrived on the door step of Remus Lupin with a roll of parchment and two Aurors. Remus answered the door with a baby bib thrown over one arm and a small jar of pulverized yams in the other hand with an impatient baby in the background winning for the rest of her lunch. To say he was surprised to see the ministry there would be an understatement.

After a very heated argument where an auror got a face full of yams, Remus flooed off to Hogwarts in search of Dumbledore and the ministry official left with Baby Mia. There was nothing to be done. Dumbledore had already fought for Remus' guardianship. Now it was left up to a committee at the Ministry. Lupin attended every hearing trying to persuade the committee to give him back his little girl but a week later, the morning after the next fool moon when a tired and ragged Remus entered the courtroom, the committee was decided, The Black child would not be going home with the werewolf. It took a few more meetings before a suitable home found be found for the child. In the wizarding world of England there was only one orphanage, usually with such extensive family lines there was always at least one family member to take in an orphaned child. But in Amelia Michelle's case all of here family were ether convicted Death Eaters or dead. The only living relatives she had who were not previously occupied were the Malfoys and the Tonks. The Malfoy family refused on the spot to take in the half muggleborn child, but Ted and Andromeda Tonks seriously considered taking her in. Andromeda was Sirius' cousin and had loved him like a brother being the only other member of their family who refused to follow in the Blood Purist mentality. Or so she thought. Andromeda herself had married a muggle born wizard and they had a daughter a few years older than Amelia Michelle. They where going to take the girl in, but the day before they told the ministry, Andromeda's sister Bellatrix decided to pay them a house call. She hexed Ted and tried to go after their daughter Nymphadora but Andromeda managed to fight her off. It was then they decided perhaps Amelia Michelle would be safer among strangers rather than her own messed up family. It was a cowards excuse, but even with Voldemort gone it was still a fearful time for the family.

Finally it was decided. The Black daughter would be sent to the orphanage. They began to make the arrangements when the unthinkable happened. The wizarding orphanage refused to take her. They didn't want to put the other children at risk (or themselves) by letting in the daughter of one of the most feared Death Eaters. Finally fed up the ministry's committee decided it would be for the best to take her to a muggle orphanage. There were far more of those in the aria and surly the girl would have much better odds growing up in a world where no one knew of her dreaded heritage. Remus tried with all his might to stop their decision. Surly the girl would be in better hands with him, her God Father who loved her, rather than with a bunch of muggles! But nothing could be done.

A month after the death of her mother and the unknown wrongful imprisonment of her father. Amelia Michelle Black was placed on the door step of a muggle orphanage by a ministry witch. Wrapped in a blanket and placed in a basket, the young girl slept and waited to be discovered with the only identifying thing on her was a tag that said Amelia Michelle.


	2. Mundane Existence

AN: So I'm a horrible speller but I don't really care. I have a story to tell and although I have tried to make this as correct as possible, please don't hate if i've mixed up a few words :)

Hope you enjoy it!

I am clearly not J.K. Rowling and don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A flash of sparks.

A flying shiny gold ball.

Getting thrown up in the air and feeling a mixture of excitement and pure comfort knowing large strong arms will appear beneath to catch her.

A pet owl bringing the mail.

A kind man with wild grey eyes, transforming his face into a big black dog, licking her cheek and turning back into the kind man with a bark of laughter.

Entering into a fireplace filled with warm tickling emerald flames.

A battered and scared man with kind eyes and light brown hair holding up a gray wolf stuffed toy, making it dance while he sings.

Flying through the sky on a motorbike.

Being held firmly in the arms of someone who loved her while being sung to sleep.

Knowing without a shadow of a doubt that she is loved and loved dearly.

These are the things that 10 year old Amelia Michelle sees in the back of her mind as she's waking up in the morning. The visions and images quickly fade as her mind leaves the dream world she so dearly loves and enters back into her mundane reality of loneliness. Mia sighed as the last of the make believe images faded from her conscience and opened her strikingly bright blue eyes. She knew the images she saw when she was asleep weren't memories or any form of reality. They where just nonsense.

She stepped out of the bottom of the bunk bed she shared with another girl, and walked down the hallway past the other bunks towards the bathroom. It was still dark outside and none of the other girls were up yet. This was when Mia liked to wake up. Living in an orphanage you never had much time to yourself unless you were an early riser. The room she shared with the other girls had six double bunks in it, and right now only nine of the beds where filled. The boys dorm down the hall had eight bunks. With only three of the beds empty. There always seemed to be more boys in the orphanage than girls. Mia suspected it was because boys were usually meaner than girls so no one wanted to adopt them. Everyone always wanted to adopt the little girls. Except for her. There was also a room for the babys. But the number was always changing. Most of them got adopted with in only a few months of being brought in. Most of the girls in the orphanage were younger since they usually got adopted pretty quickly. The other 8 girls ranged from ages 3 to 8. Out of the 13 boys, they where ages 3 to 14. Most of them were under the age of 12 but the oldest boy was the meanest. Bradley Jones was the biggest prat Mia had ever known. It was no wonder he had been there for 5 years. 5 years of hell for Mia! It wasn't a surprise he couldn't get adopted. Most of the jerks who had made their way through the orphanage were at least smart enough to suck up to the people who were coming to adopt them, but not Bradley. He would pick on the other kids and mostly Mia even when potential parents were there looking over the kids.

Mia was the oldest girl, and she had been there longer than anyone else. Most of the kids had only been there for a year or two at the most, but Mia had been there since she was just over a year old. That's how Mia knew that her dreams couldn't be real. All of her dreams were filled with love and comfort. If she had ever really had that family who loved her so much, why would they give her up? If someone had loved her as unconditionally as she dreamt, there was NO way they would have given up their beautiful little girl.

Mia finished cleaning her teeth and brushed out her long black hair. She wasn't an ugly child. On the contrary, most of the people who came looking to adopt always commented that she was a most beautiful child. With her light complexion, raven dark hair, and striking blue eyes it was very clear that she would someday grow to be a very attractive woman. She walked out of the bathroom and snuck down the hall and out the back door of the orphanage into the back yard. The orphanage was located just out of town in a more rural area so the kids had plenty of space to run. Along the left of the yard there was an old crumbling stone wall that separated the orphanages land from the neighbor, with a small creek running in between. This wall was Mia's destination for the morning. The top of the wall was just high enough up that the only way you could reach her was if you started at a lower part and walked along the foot wide wall to reach her at the top, and although on the right side of the wall there was grass encase you fell, on the left of the wall was a solid 20 foot drop onto the rocks lining the creek. Needless to say when she was on the wall none of the other kids dared to reach her. Mia loved to be in high up places. Standing on the edge of the wall or climbing the tallest tree in the field just to read, or chat with the birds. She loved it. It made her feel safe being up so high out of the reach of the other kids, where her only companions were the birds and an occasional cat who liked to clime after the birds. Although Bradley and a few of her other tormenters had learned this and had taken to just throwing rocks at her if they couldn't grab her and pull her down. Or they would just rat her out to Mrs. Hefner when she was somewhere dangerous.

If there was one thing Mrs. Hefner could not stand it was a kid getting hurt because of their own stupidity or another kids bulling. And as it just so happened Mia always seemed to be getting scrapped up or banged up when she was out playing. Mia wasn't a tattle tail so she would never admit that the only reason she fell out of the tree the time she got a concussion was because Bradley had thrown a very large rock at her while she was reading and it hit her squarely in the head. She was a great climber and didn't want her guardian to think she couldn't take care of herself. She tried to explain that the only reason she fell the 15 feet out of the tree and didn't have any broken bones was because right before she hit the ground she seemed to hover for a moment over the ground before dropping lightly onto the grass. At hearing this Mrs. Hefner had panicked and called the Doctor over immediately thinking the girl had fallen out of the tree and landed on her head.

Mia never worried about getting hurt or bruised. Her wounds always healed quicker than the other kids, much to Mrs. Hefner's confusion and frustration. The old stern woman wasn't a bad caretaker to the children. She had been working with children for almost 40 years and it was in her opinion that she knew all there was to know about children. So being a particularly peculiar child, Mia was Mrs. Hefner's greatest frustration.

She sat on the wall with her knees pulled to her chest gazing out into the warm summer morning. Unlike most kids summer was Mia's least favorite time of the year. It meant no school. And no school meant Bradley and the other boys had more time to mess with her. She didn't understand. Why did she have to be different? Why couldn't she just act like the other kids and hide her flaws long enough to get adopted so she would be free from this place? When Mia was little she couldn't help it. Weird stuff would just happen around her. Something up too high on a shelf would float down to her, or something would drop down and hit Bradley on the head when he was being a jerk, and sometimes when the kids started throwing rocks at her it was as if the air around her hardened and the rocks simply bounced away, sometimes even hitting the person who had thrown it. Not to mention the fact that Mia could talk to animals. The other kids found this endlessly funny as they would mock her making barking or tweeting noises and then asking her to interpret. Mia had learned pretty quickly that talking to animals was not a thing that little girls were supposed to do. But she couldn't ignore the birds who were the only friends she had, so she decided to only do it in secret. She just couldn't stop being who she was. She wanted to be normal but the pride inside the small orphan girl just wouldn't let her be ashamed of who she was. Why did she have to be so different?

When Mia was a baby she had almost been adopted a few times. The first time was just a few months after she had been left at the orphanage. Apparently the Mr. and Mrs. Who had taken her home had laid her down to sleep in her new crib and came back a few minuets later to see her stuffed animals dancing around her as she laughed. They brought her back to the orphanage before the night was even up. Six other times a family had taken her home to stay and brought her back with in the week. The last time she had been 8 years old and she had sworn to herself she was not going to let anything unexplainable happen around her. She was going to stay with the Johnsons and they were going to be her new parents… but the Johnsons had an older son who really didn't want his parents to have another kid and certainly didn't want a little sister to take away his parents attention from him.

After their first dinner as a family, Mia excitedly went to her new room to explore. The Johnson's kid followed her in and started saying mean things to her. Saying she was worthless and unwanted. Clearly her own parents didn't want her, and nether did he. He pushed her into a corner and started kicking and hitting her and Mia, not wanting to fight back and be sent back to the orphanage. simply crawled into a little ball and covered her head while he kicked her. Then suddenly there was a loud scream and Mia stayed cowered into her corner not looking up until she heard her new parents run into the room and Mrs. Johnson screamed. Mia uncovered her head and saw the boy hanging upside down in the middle of the room with a horrified look on his face as he yelled and cried for someone to let him down.

When Mia saw this she was instantly startled and let go of that feeling inside of her that she felt sometimes when bad things happened around her. Just then the Johnson boy fell to the ground and his mother scooped him up into her arms. Mia went over to her bed and grabbed her small suitcase holding her few belongings she hadn't even unpacked yet, and walked to the front door of the house. It only took a minuet for Mr. Johnson to appear and drag her outside and place her in the back seat of the car. He didn't even say a word as her drove her back to the orphanage.

When they brought her back that time Bradley was waiting in the yard with a stop watch. He snickered as she walked teary eyed back to Mrs. Hefner's office as he made rude comments at her to remind her how worthless she really was. Mia started to think that maybe she really was unwanted and worthless. She swore to herself the next time would be better. The next time would be better. The next time would be better… If there was a next time. But now that she was older, all a potential parent had to hear was how old she was and how long she had been there and they knew that there was probably something wrong with her.

Just then Mia heard Mrs. Hefner yelling out the back door for her. "Amelia Michelle! You get back in here for breakfast now! And you better not be up on that wall again!" Mia looked up startled. She hadn't realized she had been out so long. She jumped down from the 10 foot wall, a feet she completed easily but would have given Mrs. Hefner a heart attack. Mia ran back inside the boring house, were she wished for something exiting and wonderful to happen and take her away from this mundane existence.

Little did she know the man, that she didn't see standing near the trees, his warm eyes and scarred face watching her, was also wishing he could take her away, back to a place she was loved. The tired and warn man sighed as his God Daughter ran back inside. The full moon the night before had been a rough one and all he wanted was to scoop his Mia-Bell into his arms and forget about all his troubles. She would be going to school soon. He knew she would be getting her letter soon. He had seen her use magic as a baby, and even once or twice while he had been watching her at the orphanage. Yes she would get her letter soon. Maybe once she was back in his world it would be easier to find a legitimate way to be in her life. The wolfish man gave a weak smile and disappeared with a turn and a lowed crack. Soon, he hoped.

* * *

><p>AN: If you liked it please review! Reviews make me happy and keep writing<p> 


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**AN: So once again I am a horrible speller. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thank you to my first two reviewers today You make life worth living.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I am clearly not J.K. Rowling and don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mia was sitting in her favorite tree in the field back behind the orphanage. She was happy because the church down the road that some times came and did activities with the orphans had come by that morning and taken all the boys to go play foot ball. And that meant that Mia had an entire Bradley free day. She started her day of freedom by taking her time eating her breakfast. No Bradley meant she didn't have to worry about getting her juice dumped on her head. After breakfast she grabbed her most recent library book 'Chemistry for beginners' and headed out back to her tree. She loved to learn, and found it fascinating how elements worked together. She sat up in her tree for a few hours, reading and chatting with a starling, trying to explain to the small bird how water was really made up of tiny molecules… The bird just didn't get it. Starlings made fine company but they weren't the smartest animals out there. As Mia gave up on the small creature and went back to her book, a very peculiar old woman arrived to the orphanage on the other side of the house while the oblivious girl read up on science.

Mrs. Hefner had been having quite the wonderful morning. The boys where out of the house, all of the babys where happy and accounted for being taken care of the nannies the orphanage hired, and all of the girls where outside playing in the yard. That meant that Mrs. Hefner had the afternoon all to herself. She planned to drink her tea in the quiet and empty sitting room while she read her latest romance novel. Just as she settled down into her favorite comfy chair, there was a knock at the door. Now who could that be? She didn't have any potential parents scheduled to come today. It was probably just one of the girls playing an annoying game or something. Mrs. Hefner took a deep breath to relax and looked back to her book. _Nock Nock Nock_. There it was again!

Slightly frustrated Mrs. Hefner stood up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath putting a fake smile on her face before she opened the door. The person standing on the other side was definitely not what she was expecting. Instead of a foolish child or a young couple looking for a foolish child, Mrs. Hefner was looking into the face of a very stern looking woman who appeared to be quite a bit older than herself. Suddenly remembering her manners she picked her smile back up and asked in a professional voice, "May I help you?"

The old woman smiled thinly and stuck out her hand. "Yes Ma'am. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of a very elite private school. I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time to discuss one of your wards with you."

Mrs. Hefner was a bit shocked at the woman's speech and it took her a moment to long to reach out and shake the other woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook the woman's hand while they stood in the door way. "Oh goodness me! Come in, come in. Would you like some tea Mrs. McGonagall?"

" Professor McGonagall. And yes I would thank you." Mrs. Hefner awkwardly walked to the sitting room with the Professor following her. This woman was from an elite private school? What could she possibly want with one of her wards. Maybe one of the children had rich relatives Mrs. Hefner wasn't aware of and now they where wanting to take command of their long lost nephews schooling. And maybe they would like to thank Mrs. Hefner for her kindness and make a generous donation to the school. But which of the children still had family?

Mrs. Hefner led the Professor into the sitting room, her manors back in full force. "If you would please have a seat _Professor, _I will be right out with your tea." Mrs. Hefner quickly bustled away to the kitchen to put the pot back on the stove while she thought of all the possible out comes the arrival of the mysterious professor could have for her. The woman certainly had a commanding look about her. A very stern mouth and well kept hair. But her cloths? A bit odd. She was sort of wearing a funny green dress with a very long cloak. Oh well. Working for such an established private school she probably made loads of money, and the rich always did dress slightly off, in her opinion.

Minerva sighed as she waited in the muggle sitting room. It was one of her favorite things to do every summer, when she got to take acceptance letters to the muggle born families and explain to the oblivious parents that their child they always thought was a little different was in fact a witch or wizard. But retrieving this girl was a different task and was difficult for a few reasons. For starters given that the woman she had just met was not the girls family, Minerva would be unable to disclose particular information to the women, and considering the exited look the woman had given Minerva when she spoke of the well established school she worked for she was sure the other woman would be rather curious. But that wasn't the only factor that would make this difficult. When Minerva told a child and their parents about the wizarding world it was an exiting discussion. Telling the child about all the things that made their world so grand was wonderful. But with the little girl she was about to meet, telling the full story would not be a happy time. Surely the girl will ask of her family. How else would she be a witch if not of from her parents? And how could she avoid telling the little girl of her family, and their past? But she had to know. Minerva couldn't send that girl into the wizarding world with out warning her that her father was one of the most feared supporters of the Dark Lord and wasn't dead as she probably had always believed but was currently locked away in a fearsome prison, sentenced to spend the rest of his days in misery for mass murder. Oh she just felt so frazzled by the whole situation. Even she had been fooled all those years ago into believing that the eldest Black son was different from his family. Minerva just had to keep it together for the girl who's world she was about to change.

Minerva rubbed her worrying head as the bustling woman re entered with a tray full of tea things and promptly made her guest a glass. Minerva took the tea and put her full attention on Mrs. Hefner as she sat down. "Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Hefner." Mrs. Hefner looked surprised; she didn't remember telling the other woman her name. "Now the matter I wished to discuss with you is rather important. One of the children under your care is going to be of age to attend the school I am employed with this fall. Her name was put down in our books the day she was born, and although she has no family to claim her, her identity is still known to us and it is my job to make sure that she is in attendance at school this fall." Mrs. Hefner was looking even more surprised and was still rather speechless at this point so Minerva continued. "Now, I have already made all the arrangements. I will take the child with me today and take her shopping for her school supplies. Our school is very particular about the necessary equipment required. Don't worry, funds for her schooling have already been set aside. After we have gathered everything she needs I will bring her back here to be placed back in your care until the start of term on September 1st. I already have her ticket for the train and have arranged transportation from here to Kings Cross. I also have all the paperwork from the ministry releasing the child into the schools custody. After her departure on September 1st she will be a ward of the school and your care will no longer be required. Does that sound like an acceptable plan to you?"

Minerva had finished speaking but Mrs. Hefner looked no where ready to respond. Minerva sighed and took a sip of her tea. Grimacing at the flavor she set the tea down and stood up. "I don't suppose you could take me to see the child now, could you?"

Finally finding her voice Mrs. Hefner asked the only question she could think. "What is the child's name?

"Amelia Michelle"

Mia was completely absorbed in her book. The fact that the tree she was sitting in was actually made up of billions of tiny particles that where constantly moving and only felt solid to her because of the attraction they had to each other was completely fascinating. It's almost as if they are held together by magic, if such a thing really existed. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't here Mrs. Hefner calling her name out the back door. And she certainly didn't see her walk out side followed by a stern looking older woman and stop to ask one of her classmates where she was. It wasn't until Mrs. Hefner and the strange woman where standing below the tree and Mrs. Hefner's panicked voice called up to her that she came out of her learning coma. "AMELIA MICHELLE!" Mia jumped several inches in the air in shock surprise, which was a dangerous reaction given the fact that she was at least 20 feet up a tree at the time. "Get out of that tree this instant before you break your neck!"

Seeing the new woman Mia's heart sank. What if this woman had come to adopt her? Seeing her in the tree being a tom boy would surely make her change her mind. This stern looking woman didn't look like the kind to approve tree climbing. Tucking the front of her blouse into her ripped up pants Mia slipped the book she was reading down the front of her shirt so that she would have her hands free for the climb. Usually she would just toss the book down, but given her luck she would probably hit Mrs. Hefner in the head, and then she would be in real trouble.

Mia began her clime down the tree, expertly grabbing each branch and placing each foot in the proper place. Sometimes a small branch would get caught on one of the large holes in the knee of her jeans but she was able to unhook it before the whole got bigger. She didn't usually dress like a street urchin. As she neared the bottom the book slipped from her shirt and thumped to the grass. "How many times have I told you not to clime that blasted tree! If you fall it would be the death of me!" Not wanting to make a worst first impression to the new woman Mia bit back the retort that it was her as the child that her guardian should be worried about. Jumping the last 5 feet Mia landed gracefully on the ground trying not to smile at the gasp of horror her guardian let out as she landed softly on the grass. Once safely on the ground Mia bowed her head in submission and spoke humbly to her guardian. "I am truly sorry for disobeying your orders Madam Hefner. I will try to be more obedient in the future."

"Yes well I'm sure it will happen again. Ether way you won't me my problem much longer." Mrs. Hefner said the last bit mostly to herself but her words didn't escape Mia's sharp ears. She looked up hopefully at the new woman. "This is Professor McGonagall, she is here to offer you a place at the school where she is employed." Mrs. Hefner looked less than thrilled at this, but Mia was glowing with excitement. She knew all her hard studying would pay off. Maybe this was even a boarding school meaning she would get to leave the orphanage for nine months out of the year.

Wanting to make the best first impression possible regardless of her ratty attire and bruised and dirtied knees, Mia crossed her legs and gave an incredibly graceful and elegant curtsy for an orphaned girl of 10. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Madame" She looked up into the face of the Professor and saw the stern looking woman's thin mouth turn up at the edges in a smile as her eyes twinkled in mirth.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you young lady." Minerva reached out her hand for the young lady to shake and a look of horror crossed Mia's face.

"Sorry Professor, but my hands are a little covered in tree sap, I don't think you want to shake them." Mia looked down in shame. Who would ever want to adopt a girl as filthy as her?

"Oh don't fret young one. Sap is nothing to be afraid of. It could be much worst after all." She smiled warmly handing Mia back her book. "I believe you dropped this. Chemistry, a very advanced subject for one as young as you. I'm rather impressed." Mia looked back up with hope and took her book. "Now Miss Amelia, I'm sure you are curious as to why I am here. I am here in representation of a very prestigious school and would like to offer you a place for you to further your education at the same school that your parents attended at your age."

Mia looked up with shock at the mention of her parents. "M-my parents, Professor?"

"Yes dear, it's a rather long story, one I would be happy to tell you after we handle some business first. So, would you like to attend your parent'salma mater then?"

Mia didn't have to think. "Yes." She had been waiting for ages to here even a word about her parents.

"Good, very good! We will be off then." Minerva started walking back to the old house that operated as an orphanage as she got down to business with the plan. "As soon as you've washed up we will head out to go shopping for your school things. Mrs. Hefner, if you would be so kind as to call a taxi for us. Once we have gotten everything you need I will bring you back here where you will spend the rest of the summer until the beginning of term." She stopped now and crouched down to look at the young girl in her eyes. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes ma'am." This time Mia spoke with a smile on her face.

"Good. Then go get washed up before the taxi gets here." Mia bolted down the hall to escape to her room. She grabbed her nicest pair of Jeans and one of the shirts she would ware to church and ran into the bathroom. After scrubbing all of the tree sap off of her hands and brushing her hair, she braided her long black hair back in a french braid and tied it off with one of her favorite blue ribbons she had received last year as one of her annual secret sender birth day presents. Looking at her self in the mirror she thought she looked pretty. She had never been one of those girls obsessed with looks and hoped that as she got older she wouldn't become one. Satisfied with her hair she ran to her room and tied on her trainers, she rushed to the door of her shared room and paused trying to collect herself. She walked calmly down the hall way back into the front entrance where she saw Professor McGonagall Waiting by a taxi for her. "Are you ready to go my dear?"

Mia nodded and walked towards the car as The Professor allowed her to slide in first. Then the Professor climbed in the car and told the driver to take them to a street in London Mia had never heard of. As they drove down the road a horrifying thought popped into Mia's head. "Um Professor? You said we are going to buy my school supplies, is that correct?"

"Yes my dear it is." Mia grimaced as she realized she didn't have any money. What would Professor McGonagall say? _Oh sorry my dear I suppose this means you won't be able to come to school now. Driver if you would turn around. _But she had to of already known she was poor. Surely she doesn't think an orphan like her would have money for books?

"But Professor, I don't actually have any money. I'm sorry to waste your time but I'm not sure how I will be paying for school."

"Oh my dear, don't you worry about it. You don't think your family would have left you with nothing do you?" Professor McGonagall looked gently to the girl sitting next to her.

"Honestly Professor I don't know what my family would have done. You're the first person I've ever met who has claimed to even know who they are." Mia wanted answers. She was a very inquisitive person but Mrs. Hefner had always hated it when she asked questions. Rather than just give up on her questions she usually just found other ways to get her answers out of people than ask a direct question. This method usually worked on Mrs. Hefner, but something told Mia that Professor McGonagall was much brighter and wasn't likely to fall for such things.

"My dear, I know you must have many questions rolling around inside of you, and I promise to answer as many as I can eventually, but I must ask you to respect me when I say there are some things I can, and some things I cannot tell you. Partially because some things you need to know, I'm not the person to tell them to you, and partially because I don't know all of the answers myself. Honestly there's just so much that I need to tell you, I just don't know where to start." Minerva was lost. Should she start by telling her she was a witch or by telling her about her parents? She couldn't talk to her about magic with the cab driver in hearing, but at the same time her parents story wouldn't really make any scene without knowing about magic. She just felt so frazzled by the situation. She knew this brave little girl must have felt lost and Minerva wasn't making it any easier on her with all of her ramblings and miss placed thoughts.

"Please Professor, my parents. Who where they?" The look on the little girls face was heart breaking. She had to tell her something. So she would start at the beginning, being vague enough not to draw the attention to the cab driver who was listening to some muggle sports game on the radio.

"Your mothers name was Cassandra Montgomery. I taught her and your father when they where in school. Your mother was one of the brightest students in her house and she truly loved to learn. She had long light brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, exactly like yours. Your father was a man by the name of Sirius Black. Him and his friends where quite the pranksters back in their school days. I put him in detention more times than I can remember. Your Mother and father where complete opposites, but alas towards the end of their schooling they fell in love, and a few years after graduation where married, and then you came along not long after that. Amelia Michelle Black. That's your name." Minerva stopped for a moment and looked down at the young girl. She gently brushed a tear away from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Then what happened to them?" Minerva let out a sigh and looked out the car window. This would be the hard part to explain.

"You must understand first. 10 years ago our world was a much different place. There was an evil man who was trying to take over our whole world. He had many followers and they killed many people. It was a hard and scary time. But there was a group, an Order that formed to stop this man. They fought a long time, but finally when you where just a year old they succeeded in destroying this dark man, although the win came at a great cost. Many amazing people died."

"And my parents died in this war." It wasn't really a question, but Minerva was about to respond anyways when the cab driver interrupted her.

"All right, were here. That will be 35 Pounds"

Minerva pulled out her purse and started trying to sort through the bills in her hand muttering to herself. "Darn muggle money." Finally pulling out some bills she handed them to the driver and her and Mia exited the cab.

Mia wasn't exactly sure where she was. They where on a street with shops on ether side of them, but directly in front of them was a small dirty looking pub that the passerbyers didn't even seem to notice. The sign over the door read "The Leaky Caldron" in peeling paint. The Professor grabbed Mia's hand and led her to the door of the shady pub. She turned to Mia and spoke firmly. "Alright now keep close to me. What you are about to see might seem a little confusing, but trust me when I say that I will explain everything to you until it makes sense. We just need to find a quiet place away from the muggles to talk for a few minuets. Sound good?" with out waiting for a response the Professor pushed open the door to the small pub and pulled Mia inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I already have the next chapter written and will post it later today. It's obviously the shopping trip and will have some more Lupin interaction. Please review! Reviews make me happy and make me want to keep writing!<strong>


	4. Diagon Alley

**AN: So here's the Diagon Alley scene. This is my longest chapter so far. Its mostly just going through the motions and a bit of Mia learning more about her family, but there's a few fun Easter eggs hidden in here to show that the time frame is along the lines of Harry's first year.**

**Hope you love it!**

**Once again I am not Rowling, but she is one of my heroes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The pub was rather dark and shabby. There was a light layer of smoke hanging in the air coming from a few old women smoking in the corner. The pub its self was fascinating to look at, Mia had never seen so many bottles filled with strange colored liquid in her life and wondered if some of the more exotic colored ones where poisonous. Even more interesting than the pub where the people who filled it. There where strange looking people of all shapes and sizes, sitting around playing cards or drinking. One short man in a bowler hat seemed to be loosing a game of chess with a tall old woman with stringy gray hair, a man in a turban was standing near the fireplace gazing into the flames. Just then the man tending the bar looked up and spotted the Professor. "Ah! Minerva! What a pleasure. Is there something I can get you?"

"Perhaps a private room, Tom? I just need to finish up a conversation I was having with one of my students before we head into Diagon Alley."

"O'course! Come right this way." The balding bar tender led them up a set of stares to a small room with a few chairs that surrounded a fireplace. "If there's anything I can get you just ask."

"Thank you Tom. Perhaps a few butter beers if you have them." Tom nodded and exited the small room. "All right, now where were we? Oh yes. I was telling you about your parents. Now listen Amelia, There are a few pieces of the story that I left out."

"Yes Professor, I wanted to ask about that. You said my parents where fighting a war, but there haven't been any wars that England has been a part of in a long time! And who is this evil man you spoke of? Hitler died long before I was born so I know that can't be it." After having the few minuets it took to walk through the bar to think on the story the Professor had told her, Mia had started to believe it less and less.

"Yes well I was getting to that." The Professor looked stern from being interrupted but her gaze softened before she continued. "Please forgive me; there was much that I needed to tell you, that I couldn't with that cab driver listening in. So for starters how about I finally give you this." The Professor handed Mia a thick envelope made out of strange paper. Not paper, parchment. Mia looked it over in her hand reading the address written on the front in emerald green letters addressed to Miss A. M. Black, The third bunk from the left, Hopetown Orphanage, London. Mia pulled out the letter and read.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Scor., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Og Wizards)

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

The second page was a list of things required and Mia was surprised to see it listing things such as spell books, wizard robes, a caldron, and even a wand. Wizardry? What was Mia getting into? This couldn't be real; it must all be just one big joke. But the look on the Professors face didn't look like she was joking. "I don't think I understand Professor."

"Don't understand? Well I think it would have been pretty self explanatory. You're a witch! I'm a witch, your mother was a witch, and your father was a wizard. _This_ is your world. Not that world you've been living in with all those muggles." Seeing the confused look on Mia's face, the Professor continued. "A Muggle is a non magical person. That Mrs. Hefner is a muggle, and our cab driver was a muggle, that's why I couldn't enplane any of this better with them listening. You see it's very important that we keep our world secret from the muggles, otherwise they would be constantly asking for magical favors or the like." Just then the bald bar tender opened the door carrying a tray with two bottles on it. He popped the caps off and set them on the table.

"If there's anything else ya need Minerva feel free to ask." and with that Tom scooted back out the door, closing it behind him.

Mia decided to take the distraction as an opportunity and took a sip of her drink as she thought about what the Professor had said. As the amber liquid ran down her throat she felt warmth spread through her body, calming her slightly. "So if the magical world was at war then that explains why the muggles never knew about it. So then this evil man you spoke of, he was a wizard wasn't he? What was his name?"

Minerva winced at the question but knew she had to answer. "Yes, the wizarding world was at war. You know you are a very bright young girl. Your mother would have been proud." Minerva smiled sadly at the thought of the young mother who died before she could see her daughter grow up.

"Anyways just as there are good people and bad people, there are also good wizards and bad wizards. And before you where born there was a man who was a very bad wizard. Now I'm going to tell you his name, because frankly you need to know it, but you also need to know that people in our world do not use this man's name. He was very evil and killed a lot of people so people where very frightened of him, so frightened in fact that most people refuse to say his name still to this day."

"But what was his name?" Mia asked impatiently

"All right, so his name was... Voldemort. Now as I told you before. The Dark Lord gathered a group of followers around himself, and those followers where known as Death Eaters. You see in the magical world just as in the non magical world there are politics. And in the magical world there is a group of people who believe that the magical purity of someone's blood makes them better than others. Meaning if some one where to descend from a long line of wizards they would be considered a pure blood, and on the other side, some times there are children born to muggle families who have magic in their blood, and these kids are called muggle born. You for example are a half blood. Your father was a pure blood descendent from a very old line of wizards, and your mother was born from a muggle family. There's absolutely no shame in being a muggle born, but You-know-who decided that there was. He made it his mission to take over the wizard world, and enslave the muggle world. Does all of that make sense?"

Mia hadn't even taken another sip of her butter beer; she had been too wrapped up in the Professor's story. She nodded to let The Professor know she understood everything se had heard and the old professor smiled. "I know it's a lot to understand all at once but hopefully it will all make sense eventually. Come now. We need to buy your school supplies before it gets too late."

Mia followed the Old Professor down the stairs and past the bar man as she paid him and then out the back door into a tiny alley way filled with nothing but a trash can and some weeds. Mia thought perhaps the Professor had taken them through the wrong door and was about to say something when Professor McGonagall pulled out a stick from the folds of her cloak and began counting the bricks on the wall. Suddenly Mia realized this was a wand and she got extremely exited hoping to see some magic. The Professor started tapping the bricks on the wall and before Mia knew what was happening the bricks started sliding and jumping around until they formed an arch way big enough for the two witches to walk through. What Mia saw next made her stop and stare in awe. "Welcome Miss Amelia, to Diagon Alley."

Mia looked up at The Professor and smiled. As they stepped into the busy market place Mia was overwhelmed with the sights all around her. There where shops filled with odd plants, shops full of barrels of gross slimy things with signs that read things like 'Dragon Liver', shops full of all different types of cauldrons, copper, brass, pewter, and even self-stirring. There were so many things to look at that Mia almost walked into several people but Professor McGonagall managed to pull her out of the way in time. The people she saw where even more interesting than the people back in the stuffy shop. She saw witches and wizards in funny cloths, kids her age buying books and potions ingredients, she even saw a man about three times the size of anyone else in the streets, carrying a snowy white owl in a cage.

Before she knew it Mia was standing in front of an enormously large white building. They walked up to the large bronze doors and McGonagall opened the door for her. In side was a long marble counter with hundreds of scary little creatures sitting on tall stools behind it. The creatures where doing things like scribbling in large ledgers, and weighing coins on brass scales. The Professor clearly didn't seem surprised at the sight of these strange monsters so Mia took her cue and pretended not to notice their sharp teeth and long pointed fingers. Professor McGonagall walked strait up to one of the first goblins at the counter and announced that Miss Amelia Black wished to make a withdrawal from her vault. The scary banker looked at her accusingly when he heard her name, but then the look disappeared and he asked if she had her key. Professor McGonagall handed over a small gold key.

"Follow me please. The banker walked from around the desk and down a long corridor. He kept walking as the white marble corridor became a dark cave and gestured for them to get in a cart. Professor McGonagall told her to hold on tightly as the cart took off, spinning and looping unnecessarily, moving so fast that Mia couldn't see anything around her except for blackness and the occasional flash of light. Finally they stopped close to a ledge and a slightly green professor helped Mia clime out of the cart. The banker walked over to a vault door set in the side of the cave wall and opened the door standing aside to allow the witches to enter.

Professor McGonagall explained all about wizarding money to Mia, she told her how 17 sickles equals a Gallion and 29 Knuts equals a Sickle. After helping her put the amount of gold she would need for her supplies and a little extra for spending money for the year into a little bag they climbed back into the cart and Professor McGonagall explained while she covered her eyes so as to not get to dizzy that Mia's family was rich. Coming from such an old line as the Black's and being the heir to the Black legacy all of the Black family's wealth would be hers. The only money she had access to right now was a fund set aside for her schooling, but the rest of the fortune would become hers on her 17th birthday.

Finally exiting the bank and stepping back into the crowded street, Mia asked a question that had been eating at her for a while. "So is all of my family really dead? Am I the last one left?"

Minerva sighed. She knew she had to tell her the whole story. "Not exactly." She led the girl over to a small diner and ordered them some lunch before she continued. It took her a while but eventually Minerva managed to explain to Mia about her family. Most of her family had been blood purists and where known death eaters. She had a few second cousins still alive, one was in Azkaban, one was married and had a son her age, and one was a good and loving woman named Andromeda. Then Minerva continued to explain the hardest part of the story. She told Mia how her father had been a trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix for years, but in the end it came out that he was a Death Eater and one of the Dark Lords most loyal followers. She said she didn't know too many of the details but he was also sentenced to life in Azkaban.

This was too much for Mia, finding out that she did still have living relatives but all of them where blood purists or murderers. She had been asking the question for years, who was she? But now after all these years to find out she was the daughter of one of the most dangerous and feared men alive? She wanted to take it back, take back finding out the truth. Professor McGonagall could sense her turmoil in her head and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Amelia, the actions of your family does not dictate the path you must take. You are your own person. Don't let the people of your past decide who you will be. It's your choice to follow after them or to carve a new path for your self. Use the knowledge of your past as a weapon and walk boldly into your future. Alright?"

Mia nodded. She had always prided herself on being a brave person. The only times she ever backed down from a challenge was when she knew fighting was the wrong choice and would only cause more trouble. She did have one more question on her mind though. "Professor? What where those _things_ at the bank." Professor McGonagall bent her head back and laughed one of her rare deep laughs.

They had been wandering the market for hours, talking and buying everything Mia would need for school. Not only did she need the listed supplies, but there were lots of other things she would need when she left the orphanage like tooth paste and spare pajamas. Many of the people they passed knew the professor and would wish her a good day as they passed, adding on a smile to Mia when they saw her with the professor.

For her school robes they entered a fancy shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they entered the shop a kind looking squat witch came out from behind a row of cloaks. "Another one for Hogwarts, dear? Oh Professor! What a pleasure! Bringing another young student for her robes then?"

"Oh yes Dotty, Miss Amelia here will be needing a full set of robes and school uniform." Professor McGonagall ushered Mia forward to the short witch. Madam Malkin gestured for Mia to step onto a raised plat form as she slipped a long black robe over her head. "Amelia if you don't mind I will just be over here browsing the hats." And with that Professor McGonagall walked away leaving Mia in the hands of the short witch as she began pinning up her hem line.

"So, Amelia is it? Tell me, what is your last name so that I can have the labels sewn into your robes. Oh stand up strait there! Don't want your hem to be crooked."

Mia felt awkward as the witch pined up her robes. She had never had a last name before and wanted to take pride in it. But was that a bad thing given what her family had represented? "My last name is Black."

Madam Malkin stopped what she was doing. "Black did you say?" She peered at the young girls face and a look of recognition flashed through her face. "T-Tell me, What was your fathers name?" Mia noticed the slight fear in the woman's voice and wasn't going to answer but it didn't matter. "Minerva? Minerva!" Professor McGonagall ran over at the seamstress call. "Minerva, why on earth would you bring _his_ daughter into my shop? You know how I feel about _those people_! I will not have one of _them_ in my shop!"

The look on Professor McGonagall's face told the short witch that she was in dangerous territory, and she stopped speaking immediately. "How dare you prejudice yourself against one of my students who has never done a thing against you? I thought you where a more sensible woman than that. Blaming someone for the sins of their family is an incredibly ignorant thin to do. You don't see me blaming you for your great uncle being a Death Eater. He's in Azkaban as well is he not? And didn't I see the Malfoys walk out of here earlier with their son? We are here to buy robes and if you refuse our money than say the word now and we will leave. If not I expect you to finish up my students robes so that we can go and get her school books." Professor McGonagall finished her speech with a death glare that made the short woman sink even lower into the ground.

Madam Malkin turned back around and finished up pinning the garment without another look at ether the Professor or Mia. When she was finished she pulled the robe off of Mia and told her they could come back in a half hour and everything would be ready. Mia paid the woman and left the shop following a stemmed professor back out into the street.

Professor McGonagall put a smile back on her face and turned to Mia. "I'm afraid you will just have to get used to reactions like that. It is a shame yes, but that is just the lot you have been stuck with." Mia lowered her gaze. It seemed the magical world she had entered was even more confusing than the one she had just left. "Cheer up my dear. You will just have to prove them all wrong with your actions and show the magical world how amazing you really are. It will take some work, but if you're anything like your mother, or even your father, I know you will do great things in your future."

With that the professor turned and led Mia into a shop that seemed to sell things like quills and parchment. When they bought her trunk, Professor McGonagall added a weightless charm and a hover charm to make it easier to carry. Mia was fascinated by this use of magic, and as they bought the rest of her heavy school supplys, they simply piled it all into her trunk.

For her school books, they entered a store called 'Flouris and Blotts'. Mia spotted a book that she had a feeling would help her understand the wizarding world a bit better. 'What every muggleborn needs to know about magic' was sitting on a shelf to Mia's left. Professor McGonagall argued that she wasn't a muggleborn and didn't need the book, but Mia pointed out that given that she was raised her whole life in the muggle world, it just made sense. Mia won the argument and added that book plus a few others she though would help give her important information she knew she was lacking, to her already long book list. A few of Her extra books she bough where 'Hogwarts: a History', 'The rise and fall of the dark arts; expanded addition', and '1001 famous wizards and their accomplishments', she even added a book on a sport called Quidditch that apparently was _very_ popular in this new world.

After all their shopping and all the extra books, Mia's new trunk was already too full to close. Professor McGonagall made Mia promise not to tell anyone and she put a few internal expanding charms on it to giver her plenty more room. She also added a few protection charms and a memory print charm so that Mia would be the only one able to open the lid that way none of the other kids at the orphanage would 'accidentally' discover her spell books. She also told Mia if she planed to read her school books to make sure to leave the dust covers off the books so that none of the other kids would notice the strange titles to her books. Mia didn't really think that was much of an issue given that most of the other orphans didn't really care what Mia did.

As Mia was reading back over her acceptance letter and supplies list, to make sure she had everything she needed, she realized a part that she didn't understand. "Professor, what does it mean by 'we await your owl?"

"Oh yes how silly of me." Professor McGonagall led Mia over to a building with a sign that simply read 'Owl Post.' The professor explained to Mia that owls where what wizards used to carry their mail. As they entered the shop, she explained that the owls in this post office where color coded depending on how far the bird had to travel and how fast you wanted the message taken. Just then a tall skinny wizard appeared around on of the many perches filled with owls. He asked if he could help them with anything and pulling out a small piece of parchment the Professor scrawled a note on it and handed it to the man. "Yes sir, I just wanted to deliver this message to Hogwarts. No rush, just regular speed would be fine."

"Yes Professor, not a problem." The wizard took down a small tawny owl and tied the letter to the owl's leg and it took off through the window. "Is that all you would be needing? Just 8 knuts." Professor McGonagall counted out the coins and paid the man and they left the shop.

Finally the last thing on her list she needed was a wand. They had stopped by the old shop called Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C., but the first time they walked by the small shop, it seemed too crowded so they decided to come back after they did some other shopping. This time when they walked past, the shop seemed empty so Professor McGonagall told Mia to go on in while she waited outside, she seemed distracted by a wizard standing by the robes shop, but Mia was so exited to get her wand she just ran inside with out a second thought.

The shop certainly was small, or at least it seemed small since the entire shop was filled with hundreds and hundreds of long skinny boxes. Just then an old grey haired man came out from behind some boxes and peered at Mia. "Ahhh Miss Black. Imagine seeing you here! This has been a memorable day to be sure." Mia was taken a little off guard by this strange man, but she was at least relived that he seemed to know her name and was fine with her heritage. "I suppose you will be wanting a wand! You know I sold your mother and father their wants. Your mothers wand was 10.5 inches holly with a unicorn hair core. Your father's was 12 inches redwood, with a dragon scale core. Very powerful wand. Now let's see what it shall be for you."  
>Just then a small tape measure jumped up and began measuring every bit of Mia as she just looked on in wonder as the old man pulled down box after box. When the tape measure was finished measuring her nose the wild eyed old man started putting sticks in her hand and muttering about phoenix feathers and unicorn hair. Sometimes he would have her wave the wand, some times he would juts place one in her hand and then immediately take it out shaking his head again. It started to get a little boring and Mia's mind started to drift. She looked out the window and saw Professor McGonagall talking with a wizard. No, she saw Professor McGonagall arguing with a wizard. The man looked to be in his 30s or so but had too much grey hair mixed into his light brown hair and his cloths looked quite baggy on him. Mia knew she hadn't met him before, but still, there was something familiar about him. They where arguing heatedly and although Mia couldn't hear them she knew they where talking about her as the wizard kept gesturing towards the shop.<p>

Suddenly Mr. Ollivander cried out with excitement, Mia looked back to see she was holding a long wand that was a faint red color. "Yes, yes I have fond it. Should have know, so much like your father you are. Its 10.5 inches Redwood with a dragon scale core. Very powerful that wand is. Most Dragin wants use a heart string but ocasionaly one will contain a scale. Much more powerfull and only suitable for a strong witch or wizard. Yes, very powerful indeed. Use it well, use it well." Mr. Ollivander boxed her wand back up for her, and she paid him and quickly left the store in hopes of catching part of Professor McGonagall's argument with the familiar looking wizard.

"It's my _rite_ Minerva!" The wizard stopped talking the moment Mia stepped out of the shop into the street. Mia walked up to them as they tried to pretend they hadn't been arguing.

"Ah Miss Amelia, did you get a suitable wand?" Professor McGonagall looked flustered but managed to pull off a cool look.

"Yes Professor, I did thank you." Mia looked up at the new wizard hoping for an introduction and saw the most peculiar look on his face as he looked back at her. His face was covered in thin scratch like scars and his eyes looked tired but there was something hidden behind the apparent exhaustion. Sadness and longing was there as well, but through all the mixed emotions there was also a look of hope, and something else Mia had only ever seen in a dream and couldn't quite remember. A sudden silence passed between the group, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was as if the young witch and the tired wizard were absorbing each others presence. This was broken by Professor McGonagall.

"Um, Miss Amelia, this is Professor Lupin. He is an old student of mine. Lupin, this is one of my new first year students who I have been taking shopping for her school supplies."

"You're a Professor? Do you teach at Hogwarts Professor Lupin?" Mia spoke quickly wanting to get as much information out of this familiar man as she could before Professor McGonagall managed to end the conversation and take her away.

"Oh, sadly no Miss Black, I don't teach at Hogwarts, although it is my dream to one day." Professor McGonagall tightened her grip on Mia's trunk and prepared to walk away.

"Yes well, hopefully one day you will get that opportunity, though of course that decision will be left up to Professor Dumbledore. Well if you will excuse us Professor, I should be taking Miss Amelia back home shortly. Good day." Professor McGonagall had one hand on the trunk and her other hand wrapped around Mia's hand and turned back around half dragging Mia down the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. Mia almost tripped a few times as she kept looking back over her shoulder at the tired wizard standing in the street, un moving watching her being led away. Mia knew it wasn't even worth asking Professor McGonagall about the strange Professor, she knew she wouldn't tell her anything, and would deny any argument having been about her. But Mia knew it was about her, it just had to have been. For starters the Professor had looked so familiar, but Mia just couldn't figure out why. And also, of they hadn't been talking about her, then why did the wizard know her last name was Black? Professor McGonagall had only referred to her by her first name. And sure the wand maker had known her name, but this was different. She just knew it.

Remus Lupin just stood in the street as he watched his whole world being taken away from him for the second time in his life. He had to do something. He had sworn to protect her and just watching from the sidelines and sending the occasional hover charm when she fell out of trees wasn't enough. As the beautiful young girl was led away he noticed the familiar blue ribbon tying up her hair and he smiled. He kept standing there until they had turned a corner and he could no longer see any traces of his God Daughter. Finally after taking a deep breath he had decided. He would go see Dumbledore and ask the old man to help him. With that he turned on the spot and with a loud _CRACK_ was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Lupin is one of my favorite characters in the books. Next up is a little more Lupin face time and Mia's birthday.<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my heart beat.**


	5. Birthdays

**AN: I've been taking this story pretty slow, but I hope you all don't mind. I want to do justice to the base story line and really introduce Mia well. Once she gets to school I promise things will speed up quite a bit.**

**No I am not Rowling although sometimes I wish I was as smart as her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Remus Lupin stood in the eccentric office of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Remus was pacing back and forth across from the headmaster who sat patently in his chair, peering over his half moon spectacles at the flustered man. "I just don't understand why the ministry won't let me see her! I mean I know when she was a baby they didn't know my intentions or my loyalties and didn't want me to raise her, but now is different! I'm her only family! I should be the one explaining to her all about her parents and taking her to buy her books! Why did the Ministry have to put up that restraining order? I mean I know I shouldn't have tackled that council member when they decided to place her in the muggle orphanage, and I definitely shouldn't have kicked that auror in the face when he tried to drag me out of the court room, but still! I was angry! They shouldn't take my mistake out on the girl! Anyone would have been that angry if they had taken away their child! Just because she's not my blood doesn't mean I don't love her just the same! Seriously! Wizards and blood, they think that's the only thing that matters! You know I even went to the Orphanage myself once, trying to adopt Mia-Bell the muggle way once. But of course they wouldn't adapt to a single male in his 30's who hasn't had a steady job in years, and looks like a druggie! Damn Lycanthropy! Makes me look like I'm strung out every full moon."

Chuckling Dumbledore looked up at the angry werewolf to see if he was finished with his ranting. "Oh, what? You think this is funny! That girl grew up not even knowing her name! Never knowing anyone even cared she existed! Growing up with those muggles… I even saw a boy throw a brick at her and hit her in the head knocking her out of a tree! Mia-Bell would have been safer-"

"Remus! Remus please I get the point you are trying to make! Please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to a comfy chair sitting across from his desk, but Remus was no where near calm enough to sit. "I'm aware of the situation and I do believe you should be in her life. But the ministry has its grounds. You burnt a lot of bridges when you fought for that girl the wrong was. All I'm asking is for you to calm down and fight the right way. Just be happy the ministry applied a paper restraining order to you and not a magical one. If it had been magical you wouldn't have even been able to spy on the girl as you have been over the years. Now, I already have commitments with Quirinus Quirrell to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year, but I would be delighted if you would consider taking it next year."

"Your solution to my desire to see my God Daughter is offering me a cursed teaching position in a year?"

Dumbledore chuckled once again, his blue eyes twinkling. "Having you teach here gives me a valid and persuasive tool to convince the ministry to lift the restraining order. Then even if you aren't able to hold the position the following year, you will still be able to have Miss Black in your life." Remus looked ready to hug the man.

"Dumbledore you're a genius!"

"Yes, so I've been told." Dumbledore chuckled again but then adopted a much more serious look. "There is one key to this plan that I must ask you to promise to in order for it to work. You must promise not to try and 'accidentally' bump into her again. Minerva was right to intervene today. If the ministry gets wind of you trying to break their orders then they will not agree to my plan in a year's time. I know your sacrifice has been great already, but I must ask you to hold out just a little bit longer. It will be worth it in the end."

Remus looked torn. He knew what he needed to do, but he just didn't want to do it. But if having his Mia-Bell in his life again meant staying away for another year, then of course he would do it. "All right Professor, I promise."

The car ride back to the orphanage had been a solemn drive. After the awkward meeting out side of the wand shop, Mia didn't know what to say, and Professor McGonagall wasn't offering any explanation. When they finally arrived at the old house, the Professor helped Mia unload her still light trunk and paid and dismissed the cab driver. Mia wondered how the Professor would be getting home, but she didn't seem too concerned.

Professor McGonagall turned to Mia and offered her a few last words. "Now remember, term starts on September 1st. There will be a car here to pick you up at 9am sharp. The driver will take you to Kings Cross station and your ticket is in your school letter. Now on your ticket it says you will be leaving from platform 9 3/4. This is not a mistake and if you ask any of the muggles at the station they won't know what you're talking about, but all you have to do is find the wall separating platforms 9 and 10 and when no one is looking just push up against it. It's a sort of illusion, the wall isn't really solid and you will be able to pass through to the real platform. Got it?"

"Yes Professor."

"Now Amelia, I know everything you have seen and learned today was probably a lot. But trust me when I say it will seem normal before you know it. Now get on inside before it gets dark, and remember to enjoy the rest of your summer!" Professor McGonagall gave her one last smile and turned to walk down the long road leading away from the orphanage. Mia dragged her feather light trunk up the steps of the orphanage and looked back to see the Professor one last time, but she was gone! The road was empty and the old witch was nowhere to be seen. Mia smiled to herself as she opened the front door. She had a feeling she was going to like this new world.

As the next few weeks progressed, Mia had spent most of her time reading. She stayed mostly in the girls' dormitory since it was the one place Bradley couldn't go and since he had learned that Mia was leaving at the end of summer to go off to a special school, he had doubled his efforts to make her life horrible. Two weeks into her reading Mia had already finished reading her extra books she had bought and had started in on her school books. She had learned so much about the wizarding world, and now felt like she wouldn't be such an outsider when she started school. She now knew the mythic creatures she had heard about growing up where actually real. She knew that wizards used fire places as transportation instead of cars. She knew all about Quidditch and could even explain the rules if someone asked. And she knew all about Hogwarts and its 4 houses.

Mia had decided she would most likely want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Gryffindor sounded like a wonderful house, but Professor McGonagall had said her mother had been in Ravenclaw so she sort of wanted to go there to follow after her. She didn't know what house her father had been in, but she imagined after reading about them that he was probably a Slytherin. And after reading about 1001 of the most famous witches and wizards of the last few thousand years, some of the most evil ones had been from Slytherin house. She definitely didn't want to follow in her fathers footsteps.

She was in the middle of reading 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1'. Mia desperately wanted to try out the spells she was reading about, but Professor McGonagall had warned her that for an underage wizard using magic out side of school was illegal and could get her expelled from school. She had just started this book and was only two chapters in, but for some reason she just couldn't keep her focus. Tomorrow was her 11th birth day. Her birthday was the only thing Mia liked about summer, and it was her favorite day of the year. You see, even though she didn't have any family, every year on her birth day a present would come in the mail addressed to her. She would always wait excitedly out side for the post man and run to greet him when he brought the mail on her birthday. The present where never anything big or fancy, but Mia didn't care, they where the only presents she ever received in her life. The packages where the most mysterious things. They where always wrapped with newsprint and had way too many stamps on them, as if the person sending it was never quite sure how many were needed. And the most mysterious part about them was that they had no return address. Simply the initials RJL in the left hand corner. None of the presents ever had any notes or cards tucked inside. They where always completely anonymous.

Last year Mia had gotten a small envelope filled with bright blue hair ribbons, and the year before it was a box filled with candy she had never heard of before. Pumpkin Pasties, Salt water taffy in some interesting flavors, and chocolate from a place called Honeydukes. Mia didn't know where it was from, maybe somewhere foreign like France or Germany, but they where the best sweets she had ever eaten in her life. But the year before that had to have been the strangest of them all. Her birth day had fallen on a Sunday and that meant no post. Mia was sad and spent her day reading on the wall out back when Mrs. Hefner called her inside. Apparently someone had left a package on the front door step for her! It was addressed just as it always was with too many stamps, and the mysterious RJM in the corner, but the stamps didn't have the usual markings on it to show it had been run through the postal service. It was as if the secret someone had gotten her package ready, and realized that with the 15th being on a Sunday, her present wouldn't get to her on time, so they just drooped it off themselves. Mia just wished they had stayed to watch her open it. Inside the package had been a childrens picture book about a beautiful princess who was being trapped by a dragon. Mia Loved it.

Mia loved her birthday because she knew every year she would get one of RJL's misters presents. But it wasn't about the present for Mia. She could care less about receiving things. Mia just loved seeing those packages because it meant one thing. Someone out there knew she existed, and they loved her enough to make sure she always got a sign of that love on her birthday.

Mia tried to push the happy thoughts towards the back of her mind so that she could focus on the magical theory that came with spell casting and charm work. She took a short break for dinner, not wanting to stay too long in the dining room for fear of the look in Bradley's eyes, and then retreated back to her room to read for a few more hours before lights out.

As Mia lay in bed trying to let sleep over take her, thoughts of the spells she had read on flashed through her head. Just as her mind began to loose conciseness the thoughts changed to images that would be forgotten when she awoke.

A dark shaggy hared man lovingly throwing her in the air.

A brunet woman with piercing blue eyes using a wand to make the dishes wash themselves.

Men flying on broom sticks through the air as they passed a large red ball back and forth.

And a tired eyed man with a scared face who she had met before making a wolf stuffed animal dance as he sang her to sleep.

The next morning Mia awoke, and a smile crept onto her face before she had even opened her eyes. Today she was eleven years old. She opened her eyes and got up, she walked into the bathroom and cleaned her teeth and got ready for her day. After getting dressed she braided her hair into pig tails and tied off each one with one of her favorite blue ribbons.

It was still to early for the post, and none of the other kids where up yet, so Mia grabbed the spell book she had been reading the night before and went out back to her wall to read. It was a beautiful summer morning, and although it was threatening to get hot later in the day, in the early morning there was a calm breeze blowing past. After a while she could hear string in the house, kids taking showers and heading into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Mia was in the middle of reading about levitation spells and the slight differences in them depending on the needed out come when a sound reached her ears. A truck out in front of the house driving on the gravel. No the _mail_ truck driving on the gravel! Mia snapped her book shut and jumped off the wall a little too eagerly, hurting her ankle a little in her landing. Ignoring the pain she ran around the front of the house right as the post man was getting out of his truck. Knowing what Mia was there for he handed her a small shoe box sized parcel before taking the rest of the mail to the box. Mia thanked him as she ran back inside the house headed for her room.

As she sped down the hall, Bradley took the opportunity to stick out his foot and trip her. She landed on the ground just as Mrs. Hefner came out of the kitchen. "Oh dear, please be more careful! I don't want you going to that school of yours all broken up. What would they think of your caretakers?"

Mia sighed and apologized for her clumsiness as she half limped back to her room, prized box in hand. She set her book on her bed, keeping her box in her hand as she walked to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth for her bleeding knee. She went back to her bed and sat down. Everything about the parcel was just the same as it usually was. An odd number of stamps, her name in the middle with the RJL written in the left corner. With trembling fingers she opened the package to find an old reused box. Opening the box she pulled out something gray and fuzzy from the box, and out fell a note. Mia froze. There had never been a note before. Thinking it was probably just an old receipt and not wanting to get her hopes up; she set it aside and looked at the stuffed animal in her hands. It was an old gray wolf. Its eyes where an icy blue color and it was a little worn like it had been played with many times.

She didn't know why but just looking at the toy made her feel safe inside. She brought the toy up to her face and gave it a slight hug as the scent that the wolf had absorbed filled her nose. The sent was so familiar to her. It was the slight musky smell, like what a stranger's pillow would smell like, but this one also had the faint smell of dirt and pine needles. Keeping the wolf pressed up to the side of her face so she could absorb the smell. She unfolded the small scrap of paper and gasped. It was a note. And the hand writing was the same that had been written on the out side of her package.

Incase you don't remember,

his name is Moony Bear.

I gave him to you the day you where born, and

I'm giving him back to you now in the

hope that he will protect you when I can't

as you go off to school this year.

With all my love

RJL

She read the words over a few times trying to absorb what she was reading. Who was RJL? And how does this person know she was going off to school? Where they watching her, and looking out for her as they implied? She stuck the note into the pages of her spell book to keep it safe and held her wolf out in front of her to examine it closely. MoonyBear. The name didn't make sense given that the toy was a wolf not a bear, but in some far off way the name sounded familiar. Grasping an idea at the back of her mind, she held the Wolf by his arms and made him dance. It just felt so familiar! Mia closed her eyes tight and held the wolf to her face breathing in the scent. Moony Bear. She knew it was true. Suddenly an image flashed quickly past her eyes. A man holding her wolf and handing it to her as he tucked her in. She couldn't see the mans face, but she knew the smell and she knew the look of love in his eyes. It was true. She had been loved once long ago, and one of the people who had been there the day she was born was still alive and still loved her dearly.

No one else wished her well for her birthday that day, no one even gave the slightest acknowledgment that it was a day any different from the one before or after. But as Mia sat on her bead with her spell book open in front of her, and her Moony Bear under her arm, nothing else mattered.

She spent the last two weeks of her summer like that. Lying on her bed reading the last of her school books as she held her wolf. She knew she was too old for such toys but a part of her didn't really care. She would be leaving for Hogwarts soon to learn about the magic she was beginning to recognize inside of her self, and she would pack away her Moony Bear to go with her.

The night before she was to leave she couldn't sleep. She was too exited about leaving for school. What house would she be in? How long would it take for her to make friends? How would the other kids react to who her parents where? Would she be any good with magic? She snuggled in farther under her blankets, holding her wolf close to her chest and quietly hummed a familiar tune to herself, and slowly slipped into her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter down! Next up will be her trip on the Hogwarts Express. What do you think about Mia's fears, do you think she will make friends easy? I already know but I'm not telling (until the next chapter that is)<br>**

**Remember to review if you liked it! Reviews are good for my soul.**


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**AN: Thank you to my amazing reviewers, I love you all. **

**In response to: Disney Princess, I never said Lupin would be teaching a year early ;) **

**Hope you love it!**

**My last name isn't Rowling so I don't own any of this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Mia awoke early on the first of September. She was so exited she just couldn't sleep another moment. She quietly got out of bed and grabbed the cloths she had set out the night before for her first day, and snuck into the bathroom. After showering and cleaning her teeth, she French braided her long black hair back with a blue ribbon and got dresses. Mia dragged her feather light trunk into the entrance next to the front door, and went into the kitchen to wait for 9 o'clock to approach. It was only 6:30. She was so exited she just couldn't sit still. She wasn't hungry so she pulled out one of her potions books and read for a few hours. She had already finished all of her books in the month before summer ended but her potions book was definitely her favorite subject so far. She had already read the book through a few times, and couldn't wait for classes. She just knew she would love her potions class.

At 8:30 Mrs. Hefner came into the kitchen to make sure Mia was all ready to go and to wish her luck. Mrs. Hefner may not have liked Mia and her weird tendencies very much, but she had still raised the child since infancy and felt she owed the girl some words before she left the orphanage forever. "Amelia, I just want to wish you well as you go off to that school of yours. I know you will get great marks and have no fear for your schooling, but… if you ever do find yourself in a tight place and need a friend, know you can always call on me."

Mia knew that wasn't likely to ever happen and that Mrs. Hefner probably secretly prayed she never did call, but the sentiment was nice all the same. "Thank you Mrs. Hefner, for everything." Not liking the touching moment with the young girl, Mrs. Hefner simply nodded and started putting things on the stove to get breakfast ready for the other kids. As a few kids started waking up and trickling into the kitchen to find food, Mia decided to grab her trunk and wait out on the front lawn. None of the other kids really thought of her as a friend and would want to say bye to her. She had a few friends in the past, but they had always gotten adopted to quickly. The one person she truly didn't want to see on her last morning was Bradley. He usually slept late, but Mia wouldn't put it past him to wake up early just to give her one last torment.

It was 8:46 Mia only had 14 minuets to go. She sat down on her trunk that she had dropped at the foot of the stoop and opened her book back up to read. A few minuets later she was fully engrossed in her book and didn't here the door silently open up behind her. The next thing Mia knew she felt something hard collide with her back and sent her flying forward. She picked herself up off the ground and turned to see Bradley standing there with his arms crossed smirking at her.

"Hey arse face! What do you think your doing trying to leave with out saying by to me?" Mia chose to ignore him and picked her book up out of the dirt and brushed it off. Mia noticed a slight rip in the knee of her jeans and saw her knee bleeding, staining her jeans. This was the nicest pare of jeans she owned, and she had wanted to look good for her first day of term! Her anger was rising, but she promised herself she wouldn't fight back. "What's wrong arse face? You gonna cry because you ripped your pants? You know you should really be more careful next time!" Bradley walked up to her while he was talking and standing in front of her started shoving her back. Mia started to see red as her anger flared. She wasn't a chicken and she didn't back down. Bradley knew this since the day Mia had given him a black eye, but he also knew that she didn't fight back since Mrs. Hefner said if she did one more time, she would be sent away to a detention facility.

Bradley kept shoving her as he taunted her. "What's the mater arse face, afraid of getting in trouble and being rejected from that stupid school of yours?" Finally after he punched her in the stomach hard, Mia snapped. She looked up at Bradley as she tried to catch her breath and all of her anger towards the boy started to seep out of her.

Eyes glowing ice blue Mia looked Bradley in the face and large boils started to form all over his face. Growing larder until they popped and reformed, Bradley let out a cry of anguish as the look of horror on his face grew. A black car had pulled up in front of the orphanage and a tall skinny black hared man in a black suit and top hat stepped out of the car in a rush. He ran up to the two kids and pulled a stick out of his jacket pointing it at Bradley. He muttered a few words and the boils on his face healed suddenly and then he muttered another word that sounded like "_Obliviat" _A look of dazed oblivion appeared on Bradley's face. The wizard looked down at the boy and spoke, "Alright son, you've said your goodbye now go back inside and eat your breakfast." And just like that Bradley turned around and went inside closing the door with a click. Then the wizard turned to the still fuming young witch and placed his hands on her shoulders looking into her icy blue eyes. "Girl, I need you to calm yourself. Contain your magic before the muggles notice! Miss Black! Calm your mind!" Finally snapping out of it Mia's eyes returned to their normal bright blue hue, and she looked away from the wizard ashamed.

Relaxing slightly the wizard straitened up. "That was a close one; the power radiation off of you was strong. It's a good thing I showed up when I did or you might have blown the house up." The wizard looked a little hesitantly at the young girl but pointed his wand at her bloody knee and muttered _"Episkey"_ The cut on Mia's knee healed. Then the wizard muttered _"Tergeo" _followed by _"Reparo"_ and just like that all the blood on her knee was gone and the rip in her jeans was mended.

The wizard turned on the spot and picked up Mia's trunk. He frowned at the light weight but then carried it to the car and put it in the trunk. Finally finding her voice Mia looked up. "Sir, thank you for healing my leg, but I must ask, who are you exactly?"

The wizard frowned again after closing the trunk. "I'm simply an employee of the Ministry of Magic, and I've been enlisted to take you to the Hogwarts Express. Now if you would please get in the car. And don't forget to latch that belt thingy. Muggle police are very big on those."

Mia climbed into the car with her potions book still in her hand. After she bucked her seat belt, the ministry official pulled away from the house and Mia never looked back. "Now Miss, I know that the magic you performed on that muggle boy was what we call uncontrollable underage magic, and given that you haven't been trained yet you wont be punished for. But do keep in mind in the future that from here on out you are fully responsible for controlling your magic in front of muggles, especially given the amount of raw power I just saw you possess. You will need to make sure you get that under control. And also remember you are never allowed to perform magic at all out side of Hogwarts until you are of age. Now with that said I must ask you. The weight charm on your trunk, did you perform it?"

It took Mia a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Oh, no Sir. Professor McGonagall put that one on it for me while we where shopping to make it easier to carry."

"Good, because that kind of magic you would be punished for if you had done it outside of school." And with that the conversation was over and Mia and the Wizard spent the rest of the drive in silence.

When they reached the station, the wizard pulled up to the curb and hoped out of the car. Grabbing a trolley he loaded Mia's trunk onto the cart and gestured for her to take it. "For appearance sake," he muttered before giving her a small bow and jumping back into his car and driving away.

Mia pushed the trolley through the doors into the train station. The building was beautiful, with a tall ceiling and tall pillars spaced about. Mia had plenty of time left before her train was to leave so she looked for the right direction and slowly started to make her way towards platforms 9 and 10. As she got closer to the platforms she noticed that mixed in with the crowds of regular people she saw, there was also occasionally a strange looking family mixed in with a kid pushing a trolley just like hers, sometimes with a owl in a cage perched on top.

Mia followed them and watched as an older blond girl of about 16 positioned herself in front of the wall separating platforms 9 and 10 and started to run towards it. Right before she collided with the wall she was gone with a flash. Her parents following behind calmly walked through the wall and disappeared behind their daughter.

A few moments after the family left, Mia got up her courage and started pushing her cart towards the wall. She thought running would be a little obvious to the muggles around the station so she just calmly pushed her trolley up to the wall and pushed through. As her face passed through the illusion she closed her eyes tightly, but felt nothing. When she opened them again there was a beautiful scarlet steam engine on the track stretched out in front of her.

There where people all around her bustling about and saying there goodbyes to each other. She saw a pure white hared blond boy about her age being kissed all over by his pretty mom, much to the boy's obvious disgust. Mia made her way onto the train. Most of the kids seemed to still be on the platform waiting for old friends to come through the barrier or saying goodbyes to their parents.

Mia walked towards the back of the train and found an empty compartment to claim as her own. She walked into the little compartment and easily stuck her feather light trunk into the rack above the seat. Then she took the seat by the window and curled up with her book again, alternating watching the people come through the barrier and reading her book. It was funny to watch the people come through the barrier as most of the younger kids had looks of horror on their faces as they went running through. She noticed as a flock of boys with bright read hair came poring through the barrier one after another, followed by a black haired boy with glasses and a red hared plump witch and her daughter who looked just a little too young to be starting school. She went back to reading her book not wanting to see the goodbye hugs she desperately wanted to experience.

Shortly there was a lowed train whistle and all of the kids on the platform piled onto the train. Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal 4 kids looking for a seat. "Mind if we join you?" The speaker was a blond girl of about 13 followed by a younger girl who looked like she could be her sister and two boys. The first boy was also younger, was a bit chubby and had light brown hair. The second boy had dark hair and looked about the same age as the older girl.

Mia smiled at the new kids hoping they would be her new friends. "Yes please come in." She helped them stick their trunks in the racks and every one took a seat as the train began to move.

"My names Christy Abbott and this is my sister Hannah." Hannah was sitting next to Mia and gave her a small smile. Mia was so exited to be making new friends but she tried to play it cool as she shook the hands of the people in the compartment. "This is my boyfriend Kevin MacMillian and the other boy there is Neville."

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Amelia Michelle, but you can call me Mia." Mia had decided to introduce herself with out her last name in the hopes that people would get to know her for who she was before they knew of her hated family.

"Are you gonna be a first year this year? Me and Neville are and I'm super nerves to find out what house I will be in!" Hannah did look quite nerves, she didn't seem like one who was good at coping with new changes.

"Yeah I'm a first year! I'm really curious to find out what house I will be in as well. I hope it's Ravenclaw since that's the house my Mother was in"

"Oh Ravenclaw would be nice. As long as you aren't in Slytherin you would be fine I think. That house is horrible!" Neville seemed to shiver internally at the thought. Neville had a toad in his hands and was holding it as if for protection. The two older kids had pulled away from the younger kids and seemed to be whispering romantic things to each other completely ignoring the other kids.

The first years spent the next hour or so just chatting about how they thought school would go, and even talking about Quidditch. Mia was extremely thankful she had read all of the books giving her the back story on the wizarding world, other wise she would have been lost in the conversations. A few times Neville realized he had lost his toad and had to look around for it; one time it even hopped outside the compartment some how. A little while later an old witch pushing a trolley of sweets stopped by their compartment and asked if they wanted to buy anything. Mia didn't want to spend any of her money, but then she saw Pumpkin Pasties on the cart! She bought a few of them and was shocked to see that they where exactly the same as the ones she had gotten for her birthday years before. Did this mean that RJL was someone in the wizarding world? But the packages always came by muggle post!

The conversation changed to the feast they would have that night and Hannah told the other two everything her sister had told her about Hogwarts, But eventually to Mia's horror the discussion got onto the topic of families. Neveille was from a pure blood family but he was also an only child and lived with his grandmother. Hannah came from a muggle family but her sister had gotten a letter a few years back much to her parents surprise. Mia listened intently hoping they wouldn't ask her any personal questions. But it couldn't be avoided. "What about your family Mia?"

"Oh well my mother was a muggle born but my father was a pure blood." She didn't want to tell the kids, but she refused to lie to her new friends.

"Really? What's your father's last name?" Neville, being from an old wizarding family knew most of the other families by name and reputation and was happy to have some kind information on the other muggle born students since he knew he probably wouldn't excel much in classes.

"Oh, well, my f-families last name is Black." To state the other kids in the room where shocked would have been an understatement. Hannah being muggle born didn't know the significant, but her older sister had certainly heard of the murderer, and Neville looked positively terrified.

Kevin was the first to find his words. "Certainly not Sirius Black!" Mia didn't even respond, she just looked down at the floor in silence. "But he's a mass murderer and was one of You-know-who's best followers!"

Finally understanding the significant Hannah let out a small shriek. "But I've never even met my father, and my mother died when I was a year old!" The kids didn't seem to care.

"Yeah your dad was probably the one to kill her! He hated muggle bornes! Or maybe you killed her as a baby and just didn't realize the gene was already in you!"

Hannah scooted away from Mia in fear and that hurt Mai the most. "Listen, I am not my father and I don't deserve to be treated like this. I thought you guys where my friends but if not I will just leave!" Mia was getting angry at their stupidity and fear.

"Oh yes please do leave! I wouldn't want you blowing up my girlfriend or her sister just because you're a Death Eater!"

Mia was so angry she stood up and her eyes started turning an icy blue. The other students flinched. "You are such an ignorant arse! I have half a mind to hex you right now!" Mia pulled out her want for emphasis and pointed it at the stupid boy. There was another shriek of horror and Mia's eyes flared with anger. And with that she stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door shut behind her.

Mia leaned against the wall trying to calm her self as her eyes returned to their normal color. Those kids had been so stupid. She was 11 years old and Voldemort was dead! How could they think she was a death eater? Oh well, she had read up on Hufflepuff and it didn't seem to hold the smartest students. Both Christy and Kevin had been in Hufflepuff and Hannah hoped to follow them there as well. Neville as well just figured her would be placed there, although he wanted to be in Gryffindor like his parents. If only Mia could get a hold of her temper. She had backed down to Bradley for years so she didn't get kicked out of the orphanage but she refused to do that any longer! She wasn't at an orphanage anymore and she was going to stop walking on egg shells and be her own person! But if she hadn't lashed out to the kids in the cart maybe she would have been able to salvage their friendship. _I have half a mind to hex you right now? _Ha, yeah right. She had never preformed a spell in her life! Those kids sure where gullible.

Just then one of the compartment doors near her opened up and out walked a very pale blond boy flanked my two large plump boys. They didn't look like people Mia wanted to know. The blond boy looked Mia up and down and smirked at her before walking towards the front of the train and disappearing. Hoping the cart they had just left was now empty she opened the door up a crack and slipped inside.

She turned around to see two young wizards looking at her in shock. The first was a skinny boy with dark hair and round glasses and the second was a redheaded boy with a load of freckles and a licorice wand hanging from his mouth. "Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." The boys just kept staring at her as if she had something growing from her nose, but Mia wasn't backing down. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The boys where snapped out of their shock. "Oh, of course not! My names Harry and this is Ron."

"I'm Mia." And with that she sat down and opened the book she still had in her hand. Perhaps the best way to make friends would be not to. These boys didn't seem like the type to be friends with girls yet anyways.

The two boys just shrugged and went back to talking about Quidditch, and Mia pretended to read as she sat thinking. A while later it started to grow dark and their compartment door was slid open and a bushy hared witch entered followed by Neville. Luckily he didn't notice her so she just pulled up the book in front of her face. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville here has lost one." The boys both said no, but the girl wouldn't leave that easily. "Well any ways, my name is Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out to Ron who looked less than thrilled. Didn't this girl take a hint?

Ron stuck his hand out and shook. "Ron Weasely, and this bloke is Harry-"

"Oh god! It's her!" Mia had let her book slip as she watched the exchange between Ron and Hermione, and Neville had seen her. The look of horror on his face told her that loosing her temper and pulling out her want probably wasn't the best idea. She sighed and closed her book.

"Neville please, I was only joking! That prat Kevin made me mad! I wasn't really going to hex anyone!"

Neville didn't seem to care. "That's the daughter of Sirius Black!"

At this Ron seemed to choke on the candy he was cramming in his mouth. Recovering he tried to explain for Harry and Hermione who didn't know who the Blacks where. "Sirius is one of the most deadly convicts of all time! He was a major supporter of You-know-who and blew up a street 10 years ago killing a load of muggles! He's now locked up in Azkaban." A look of fear appeared on Hermione's face as she realized her family was all muggles and could have been targeted. Even Harry looked shocked at the mention of one of Voldemort's followers.

"My father did that stuff, not me!" Mia was so angry, why did no one seem to care that she wasn't a murderer. Instead they just flinched at every word and movement she made. She let out an angry yell and stood up and walked out of the compartment shoving a petrified Neville out of the way as he screamed in horror. Just then an announcement came over the speaker telling the students they would be arriving soon and if they haven't changed yet they should put on their school robes. Angry and eyes flashing with ice, Mia stomped over to her original compartment and threw open the door. A look of horror appeared on Kevin and the Abbott sisters faces. There where a few new kinds in the compartment and apparently they had heard the whole story because all it took was a whispered _that's her_ and their faces shown with the same fear. Not caring about making friends anymore, Mia stormed over to the trunk rack and pushed Hannah out of the way as she stepped up onto the chair so she could reach her trunk. She fished out her robes and uniform and tossed in her book before she slammed the lid closed, jumped to the floor and stormed out of the compartment.

She found a bathroom and slipped inside locking the door behind her. She was so mad she could have screamed. A few times she had felt the feeling of magic welling up inside her but she had pushed it away not wanting to get into trouble. Mia roughly changed into her school cloths and robes and had to re-do her braid. Then she just sat down on the lid of the toilet and waited with her head between her knees just trying to calm herself. She should have known she would be just as hated here as she was back at the orphanage. There she was hated because she was different in ways she didn't even know, and here she was hated because of a family she had never met.

Mia waited until the train had stopped and she could hear that most of the kids in her end of the train had left. Then she snuck out of the bathroom and headed back to her original compartment. Thankfully it was empty so she stepped onto the empty chair and reached up to open her trunk and crammed her dirty cloths in. She closed the lid and left the compartment not wanting to be late.

When she got off the train she saw the majority of students walking down a path towards carriages that where being pulled by- the most gruesome creature Mia had ever seen. These creatures faintly looked like the cross between a horse and a bat, but it had no hair and its translucent skeleton like wings where horrifying. None of the other kids seemed to care as they climbed into the carriages pulled by these creatures. No, Thestrals. Mia remembered reading about them in one of her books. But you where only supposed to be able to see them if you had witnessed someone die. Who had Mia ever seen die? She definitely couldn't let any of her classmates know about this. They would be convinced she had killed someone before.

Thankfully Mia didn't need to get any closer to the beasts as she saw a giant man with a lantern calling out. "Firs' years follow me! Over this way firs' years!"

Mia followed behind the group of kids not wanting to get noticed. She saw Neville sniffling and crying as he walked and wanted comfort him. He couldn't find his toad and had feared it was still on the train somewhere. Just then the pale blond boy and his two too-big-to-be-eleven-years-old friends saw Neville and snickered. "Oh did Longbottom loose his stupid toad? Maybe you sat on it and turned it into goo!" they laughed and pushed him into a tree before walking on and scoping out the crowd for another target. Mia lowered her head and walked on not wanting to be noticed.

"You must be the Black girl." The blond boy was in front of her walking backwards so he could watch her. "The names Draco Malfoy. That makes you my cousin. You will find not all of us are scared of Death Eaters." He smirked at his two lackeys. "Stick with us and you will be among family." He smirked again and stuck out his hand.

"To bad for you I'm not a Death Eater you prat!" Mia was done with bullies and she was done with trying to be sweet enough to make friends. She would fight if someone provoked her, but she didn't pick on other people just for the fun of it. That's what scum like Bradley did and she was done with it. She shoved past Draco and sped up. Luckily, just then they got to the lake shore.

"Everyone into a boat. Four to a boat please! No pushing!" The giant billowed and climbed into one of the boats by himself. Once they where all in the water the giant hollered and all the boats took off. Mia was in a boat with a few other first years who thankfully didn't know who she was. "In just a minuet you'll see yer first glimpse o' Hogwarts." There where oh's coming from the first few boats and then Mia's boat rounded some trees and she saw it.

Stretched out across the lake was the most beautiful castle Mia could have ever imagined. It was enormous with several large towers and turrets. The full moon was behind the castle backlighting it so that it glowed. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life and she couldn't wait to live there for the next 7 years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it! Do you remember who Mia saw die?<strong>

**If you liked it please review, reviews warm my soul.**


	7. The Sorting Hat

**AN: Yay to reader Mira for being the first to respond who she saw die. Yeah I know, not a hard one, but as a prize you get my best wishes and a pretend pat on the back.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

As the incoming first years climbed out of the boats, the large giant of a man found a frog in the bottom of his boat. Neville was so happy as he ran to reclaim his toad. As the student's walked under a passageway towards the school they where met by a well put together Professor McGonagall. Her hair was perfectly pined up and her green robes where crease free and flowing. She also didn't have the slight frazzled look she had warn the last time Mia saw her.

The professor scanned the group of incoming first years as if sizing them up and paused as she came to the skinny boy Mia had met on the train named Harry. Then just as quickly the professor looked away. When she came to Mia she gave the thinnest of smiles which Mia appreciated immensely.

As she told the students about the upcoming sorting and the separate houses they could be in, Professor McGonagall lead the new students to two large ornate double doors. She told them to wait there until she came to get them and then disappeared through them with the faint sound of hundreds of students talking leaking out. As soon as she disappeared the first years started chatting among themselves. Mia was in the back trying to avoid the looks of the first years who knew about her as they told the other students who didn't.

"So it's true then, what they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco was standing in front of the boy Mia had met on the train. So that was Harry Potter. She had read about him in one of her books. He didn't seem like a bad guy and she hoped he didn't take the token of friendship Draco was offering him. She couldn't hear there words over the other students whispering about Harry but she could see what was going on. Harry seemed to be glaring at Draco and didn't take the stretched out hand. So Harry was smart to. Good to know. If Draco was any example of the reputation her family had, it was making a bit more sense why people seemed so frightened of her. Mia was happy that at the mention of Harry's name, everyone seemed to forget about her.

Just then Professor McGonagall came back in and told them to follow her. The wide doors opened by magic and the first years began to walk inside. The room was massive. The high arched enchanted ceiling sparkled with the stars and the dancing floating candles. Mia had read all about this room in Hogwarts: a History and had been most exited to see it for herself. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She could hear the bushy hared girl Hermione telling another student how she had read all about it. Apparently this girl had the same idea as Mia with buying extra books.

The hall was spread out with four long tables and one shorter table running long ways at the top on a small plat form. All of the tables where filled with students in black cloaks lined with some color. On the far left they where green with yellow lined cloaks on the table just left of the center. And on the right they where blue with red trim from the table farthest to the left. Mia realized these where the house tables.

The front table seemed to hold the teachers and staff of the school with a small stool perched on the edge of the platform with an old ragged hat sitting on top. Mia noticed that the entire room was looking at this hat. So following suit she stared at the old hat as if waiting for it to explode.

Instead of exploding, much to Mia's surprise, a large slit opened up in the front of the hat and it began singing! The tune was strange and its voice was rough, but the words where catchy.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.…..<br>_

Mia was so nerves she could hardy listen to the strange hat. She looked around and the other first years seemed to be just as nerves, if not a little distracted by the talking hat. When the hat was done with its song, Professor McGonagall walked over with a large scroll. "When I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your new house." The first years shifted with nerves. "Abbot, Hannah"

The blond girl ran forward and sat down. Professor McGonagall set the hat on her head and it fell down past her eyes. It was only a moment before the hat called out "Huffelpuff!" The table just to the left cheered and Hannah took off the hat and ran over to the table sitting next to her sister.

"Adewumi, Gabriel" A tall black boy stepped forward and sat. The hat took a bit longer with him before yelling out.

"Ravenclaw!" Table just to the right started cheering.

"Black, Amelia" Small gasps came from around the room as the few students who did know her spread the already growing gossip. Mia pushed her was from the back of the group of first years and stepped up to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it fell over her eyes. Mia was happy she couldn't see the students as they crammed to get a look at the murderer's daughter.

As the hat landed on her head Mia was surprised to hear the hat talking in her ear. "Very smart this one, a great mind to be sure. A bit of a temper though, and lost of raw power. Should I put you in Slytherin like most of your family? Or Ravenclaw like your mother. You certainly have what it takes for Gryffindor. Plenty of courage and a person of great loyalty and honor just like your father. Yes lets go with, Gryffindor!" The table to the far right of the hall let out a few hesitant claps as Mia took off the hat, handed it back to the professor and headed to the table. A few of the students next to open seats glared at her as if daring her to take them. Mia chose a seat at the end of the table, as the next names where called. Mia kept her eyes on the empty plate in front of her because every time she looked up her eyes where met with the glares of her new housemates. Gryffindor was known as one of the noblest houses and apparently the other Gryffindor's didn't like their house name tainted by her presence. Why had she been put into Gryffindor? The hat had said she was loyal and honorable, just like her father. Her father was a criminal and a death eater. But he was described as one of Voldemort most _loyal_ followers. Maybe the hat didn't differentiate between good and bad, only character traits. Was Mia really just like her father? That though scared her. More and more people where sorted till there where only a few first years left. Every time someone other than her was sorted into Gryffindor her table cheered louder than any other. The few sorting she did notice turned her stomach. Neville Longbottom joined her table and looked overly fearful as he sat a few chairs away from her. Courage? How did this kid make it? Her dreaded cousin was placed in Slytherin making Mia even more happy not to follow after her families foot steps.

As the empty chairs at her table where taken, the new students where moving closer and closer to Mia. Mia didn't really mind sitting next to her class mates but it was clear they didn't want to sit next to her. Finally something happened to take everyone's minds off of her presence.

"Potter, Harry."

A hush fell over the room as everyone turned to look at the skinny boy, and everyone forgot about Mia. Then the room erupted in whispers. "Hary Potter? The real Harry Potter?", "It can't be!", "Did you see his scar?", "How did _he_ defeat you-know-who?" Mia was thankful for the distraction and used the glare free time to look around the room. Finally the hat billowed out. "Gryffindor!" and the whole Gryffindor table erupted in the loudest shouts yet. The last Gryffindor sorted was the red headed boy and he was starting to look a little green, but when the hat called out his house a look of relief crossed his face as his brothers cheered for him. The look of relief faded when he got to the table and saw the only free spot was right next to Mia. Ron solved this problem by scooting as far away from her as possible as the head master Albus Dumbledore stood up and said a few nonsense words, and all the trays on the table filled with a giant feast.

Mia wasn't really hungry after her rough day, but she spent the meal spooning little bits of everything on her plate and moving it around so she looked busy. Ron was eating enough for the both of them as he piled everything in sight into his mouth. But the girl sitting almost shoulder to shoulder to him on his other side didn't seem to mind. She just kept flipping her mess of dirty blond hair around in the hopes that Ron would notice. Mia though she remembered her name as Lavender.

As everyone finished eating their fill, the plates where cleared and the headmaster stood up again to speak. He made reference to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and reminded students that the Forbidden Forest was off limits as well as a third floor corridor. The Prefects where ordered to show the first years to the common room and they where dismissed. Mia followed a bossy red headed boy up several flights of stares with the rest of the first years. A few times as they walked one of the other tired student's would look up and see they where walking next to her and then quickly speed up.

Mia took to ignoring her classmates and started paying more attention to the things around her. As they walked by wall after wall of paintings, the people in the portraits would smile and wave, and wish them greetings. Mia had read about all this, but there's a big difference in reading about something and actually seeing it. And Magic was one of those things that had a big difference between reading and seeing.

Finally after being lead up moving staircases and past disappearing doors they reached a landing that only held the portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. The Prefect pushed past the tired students shouting as he went. "Make way Prefect coming through! I have the password now move out of my way!" He finally reached the front and spoke the password in a pompous voice. "Caput Draconis." The portrait swung open and the students piled into the cozy round room filled with squashy armchairs. "Girls dorms are to the left and boys are to the right." The Prefect pointed to a set of stairs and then sat down in a chair by the fire to talk to a friend. A few of the older kids went strait to their dorms but none of Mia's fellow roommates did so Mia used this as a perfect opportunity to escape to her room. She went up the staircase and stopped at the door with a gold '1' on it. Mia opened the door to a round room filled with 5 four poster beads in it. Mia saw her trunk open next to one of the beds with all of her school supplies plus added Gryffindor colors to her robes and scarves.

Mia fished out her sleep wear and found a bathroom. After showering she braided her hair so it would be wavy the next day and cleaned her teeth and face and headed back to her room. She put her dirty cloths away and was about to get into bed when the door opened and her roommates came in. The other four girls looked surprised and disappointed to see her as if they had been hoping she would have disappeared. Mia's roommates where, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, Lavender Brown and the bushy haired girl Hermione Granger.

After the short pause, Mia walked back to her bed and sat down as she put on some lotion. The other girls started getting ready for bed and it was a little while later when Mia had closed the curtains around her bed and was climbing under her covers when she herd the brown haired Fay whisper. "I don't want to sleep in the room with her!"

"Maybe Professor McGonagall will let us stay somewhere else." That was Parvati.

"They can't expect us to bunk with her! It's not safe! She could murder us in our sleep!" Lavender squeaked.

"Shh she will hear you!" Hermione's warning was enough to scare the girls into silence.

Mia had had enough of stupid people for one day. She was so tired of being treated like garbage. She sat up and ripped open her curtains as Lavender gave a horrified shriek. Mia just gave her one of her most icy death glares. "Don't worry; I'm not planning on killing any of you, tonight!" And with that Mia snapped shut her curtains and flopped back onto her bead. Probably not her best choice in words, but she didn't care.

Slowly but surely the other girls all silently climbed into bed and Mia could hear the change in their breathing as they fell asleep. Mia was so frustrated she couldn't sleep. She waited until the last of the girls had drifted off into sleep and then she slid out of bed and opened up her trunk and pulled out her Moony Bear. She climbed back under her warm blankets, wolf in hand. She knew the other kids would make fun of her for having a stuffed toy she slept with, but she doubted their opinion of her could get any lower. She didn't know why but for some reason she just found it much more comforting to have the wolf in her arms. Mia fell asleep holding Moony Bear tight to her chest as she tried to remember the faces of the people she knew loved her in her dreams.

The full moon had set and the sun was beginning to rise over the castle. A tired and broken man stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest looking up to the building that had once been his sanctuary and home for seven years. Remus was exhausted. It had been a hard full moon and he had many new scrapes and cuts to show for it. He had had a mission that night, to talk to the wolves of the Forbidden Forest. Wolves usually didn't like Werewolves very much, but Remus had kept his mind clear and had gotten them to trust him. He had asked them to watch over his Mia-Bell for him. The wolves seemed to like the idea of watching after the Witch-Pup. They thought it would be a fun game so they had accepted.

The broken man looked up to what he knew was the Gryffindor tower. _Did you get sorted into our old house? Are you there now sleeping among friends? _A tear slipped down Remus' cheek as he wished he could have been there to see her sorted. _Damn you Sirius!_ It should have been her family teaching her all about their world before Mia-Bell had gone off to school. Remus should have taught her about how the world worked and all the book stuff while Sirius taught her how to ride a broom and play games. Her mother should have taught her how to dress and fussed after her wounds when she was out roughhousing with Harry and all the other kids James and Lilly should have had. Another tear snuck out of his full eyes. _Damn you Sirius for betraying them, for betraying me, for abandoning Mia-Bell and for taking away the only family I've ever known._

The exhausted man took one last look up to the castle and turned towards Hogsmead so he could apparate back to his lonely flat. As he walked, with silent tears making tracks down his dirty face and a slight limp due to a large cut on his leg from his rough night, Remus prayed for the strength to make it through the next year until he could have his Mia-Bell in his arms once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Lupin so much! Any ways, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Reviews are my life force.**


	8. Classes

**AN: To those of you in the states HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**This is my favorite chapter so far! Lets see how Mia copes with her first week at school. Thank you to all of my beautiful and hansom reviewers. And in case you where wondering I do always respond to questions or suggestions by PM's I just hate adding long responses to reviews in the AN because who wants to read long AN's! I don't even want to read my own!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The next morning Mia woke up early, exited for classes to begin. She got up and changed into her clean cloths, washed her face and cleaned her teeth. She spent a few minuets fixing her hair as she let it out of its tight braid and teased it into beautiful waves. She didn't care if no one would talk to her or if everyone hated her. She wanted to look good on her first day of classes for herself.

Once she was ready she went down into the common room and ignored the looks she received. She followed a few older boys out of the portrait hole and followed them to the great hall. She would need to memorize the halls quickly as Mia had a feeling she wouldn't get many helpful directions from her classmates. Once in the great hall Mia took a seat by herself at the still mostly empty Gryffindor table and piled eggs onto her plate. She was almost finished when Harry and Ron entered. Mia was happy to see the eyes in the room shift from frightened looks at her to exited looks at Harry. As Mia made to leave she heard a few Ravenclaw girls whisper. "Did you see it? Did you see the scar?"

Mia was thankful to know there was at least one person the school was whispering about more than her. Professor McGonagall stopped her on her way out of the hall and handed her a class schedule. She thanked the professor and tried to walk away but her head of house wouldn't have it. She looked Mia in the face and asked her sternly, "Are you doing alright Miss Black?"

Mia didn't want to tell the professor she was hating life and just wanted to start her classes to get her mind off things so she didn't accidentally strangle a class mate. Mia was dedicated to ignore her anger and those emotions that she clearly got from her murderer of a father, so she just smiled. "Yes Professor, exited for classes to start." Professor McGonagall gave a small smile and let her pass as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked in and gave her frightened looks and rushed over to Professor McGonagall. Mia left the great hall and tried to head back up to her room to get her books for class. She got lost a few times and finally followed another Gryffindor. She went up to her room and loaded the things she would need for the morning into her book bag and escaped back downstairs. She got lost several times and had to ask four paintings and a ghost for directions but she managed to make it to her first class: History of Magic.

Mia was the first student in the room and sat in a desk to the side of the class. As the next few students wandered in Mia realized they would be sharing this class with the Hufflepuffs. Hannah walked in and looked in horror towards Mia sitting in the farthest possible chair away from Mia. Mia ignored them and got out her book and note taking materiel as the rest of the class filed in.

It wasn't long before Mia realized her note taking was pointless in Professor Binns class. The ghost teacher was unbelievably boring and seemed to be telling them all information Mia had already read in her text book. It was as if the teacher just assumed none of the kids had read their books. Mia knew this definitely wouldn't be her favorite class.

Mia spent her lunch in the library doing her History of Magic essay almost from memory, and then left early to find her Transfiguration class. This class was taught by Professor McGonagall and Mia was sure she would love it. Reading about transfiguration theory was so interesting. Mia arrived early to class and grabbed a table near the front. The other kids all filed in and the desks filled till there was only one seat left next to Mia. Professor McGonagall entered the room and surveyed the class. Just before she began talking Neville rushed in red faced and late. Professor McGonagall ordered him to take a seat pointing next to Mia and the boy noticeably shivered. It was clear Professor McGonagall's teaching style was much the same as her smile. Stern.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and gave her speech. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then the professor turned her desk into a real live pig, and back into a desk. She then began her lecture where all of them took complex notes and afterwards where given a match stick to try and turn into a needle.

Mia couldn't get it. She didn't understand. She knew the concept and it made perfect sense to her, but for some reason when she waved her wand and spoke the words it didn't work! She was getting a little too frustrated at her failure as her eyes began to ice and she started to think maybe it was just her wands fault. As if to prove it was the witch and not the wand, the next time Mia waved her wand a tiny explosion engulfed the match stick and turned it to ash. Neville looked horrified next to her as he whimpered.

"Try again." Professor McGonagall set another match stick on Mia's desk much to her disappointment.

"Professor, look!" Mia had blown the ash away to find a few glittery bits of metal in its place.

"Causing a small molecular explosion and creating metal, although very difficult was not the goal of the lesson. Try again." Mia sighed and continued, this time not letting her anger get in the way. By the end of class, Mia's match was still a match, much like the rest of the classes. The only person who had made any difference in their match had been Hermione, who had made her match stick silver.

As Mia was packing up her stuff to head to her next class, Professor McGonagall called to her and asked her to wait behind. When the rest of the class had cleared out Professor McGonagall looked up at her with a stern look. "Miss Black, it has come to my attention that last night you threatened your roommates in your dorm. Now I know you have a bit of a disadvantage given your family history but I have to say I am very disappointed in you. I though you would have been a better steward of the opportunity given to you." Mia was speechless. She had been expecting getting told off for her anger causing the small explosion, but not for this. "Well? Explain yourself."

"Professor, I didn't threaten anyone last night." Unless you counted the Hufflepuff boy on the train.

"Well then, tell me exactly what happened last night and I will see if I can clear up any confusion."

"Last night after the feast I went strait to my room. My roommates had stayed in the common room for a bit so I decided to take a shower. After changing I went back into my room and was heading to my bed when my roommates came in. They where nervous around me, like everyone is for some reason. I really don't think I look that scary! Any ways after I put on my lotion and climbed into bed I closed my curtains and tried to fall asleep. The other girls where still getting to bed but the noise didn't bother me. Then they started whispering. They said how they didn't want to sleep in the same room as me and how it shouldn't be allowed. One girl said they where going to talk to you about possibly moving rooms. And one girl made the comment I might murder them all in their sleep. I was angry at this point. After being called a death eater and a murderer I was extremely frustrated I admit. So I sat up in bed and ripped back the curtain and announced rather assertively that I wasn't planning on killing any of them that nigh. I realize I probably worded it the worst possible way, and I think the angry part of me did it on purpose. I apologize for my rash anger and promise to try harder with being more patent." Mia looked down in shame and silently prayed she wouldn't be expelled. It had felt good to finally tell someone about everything that had been building in her mind but she had a feeling Professor McGonagall wasn't the right confidant.

"I see there was a bit of miss communication between your roommates and yourself. I will speak to those in question to clear this up, but I must urge you. I know you have been stuck with a hard role here, but wait it out and your classmates will warm up to you. You simply have to make sure and not egg them on or give them more reason to fear you. Do you understand?" Mia nodded. "Good, now take this note to your next teacher so you don't get in trouble for being late. You are dismissed. "Mia took the note and disappeared hoping the rest of her classes would be better.

Over the next week Mia noticed a few things about her classes. She didn't really mind being up at midnight three nights a week studying the night sky, she loved her Herbology class because it taught her more about the ingredients she learned about in her potions books. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a bit of a joke. She excelled in Charms where she was lacking in Transfiguration because Charms was a much more direct form of spell work. And she also noticed that all of the desks in the school where two to a table desks except for in potions which held four. Mia quickly learned that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor where the only houses with an even number of first years, so when Gryffindor had a class with Slytherin or Hufflepuff it meant Mia got a desk to herself, but when they had a class with Ravenclaw, the last student in the room had to sit next to Mia. Sadly this usually happened to be Neville who never seemed to be on time and always ended up suffering in classes from fear of sitting next to her. Once or twice Mia had tried to help the boy, but he seemed to be more afraid she would hex him than help him.

The other students still had not warmed up to her and the stories of what happened on the train and even more exaggerated stories where being spread around the school. Apparently Mia had hexed a young Hufflepuff in the girl's bathroom and left her in a stall till someone found her the next day. If you asked the average Slytherin Mia had made deals with most of them and put hits out on her fellow Gryfindor's which the Slytherins loved to act out. This caused the younger Gryfindor's to truly hate her, and made a few of the older students who got hit to lash out at her. She even got hexed twice by her own house mates, and had to go up to the hospital wing covering her boil filled face with her cloak. Not all of the other students were avoiding her though. Draco seemed to not take offence of her, and although he hadn't tried to have a conversation with her again, Mia had a bad feeling he was planning something. Every time she passed him in the hallways he would make a note to bow his head to her and wish her a fair greeting with an evil smirk. One of the times Ron had been in the hallway and had witnessed the exchange. He gave an evil glare at Draco and an accusatory glare at Mia before running off to find Harry.

As Mia spent most of her time alone she spent much of her time trying to find short cuts through the maze of a castle so she could better avoid the glares she received from her classmates. On Wednesday she was trying to find a new rout to the Gryffindor common room and managed to stumble across the school Owlery. Mia walked through the crowed of lazy sleepy birds who hooted angrily at her for waking them up. She apologized for disturbing them and walked up to one of the large arched windows that opened the room up to the sky around the tall tower. It was a beautiful view and it made Mia feel safe being up so high. A beautiful snowy owl hopped her way over to Mia and asked her if she had a letter to deliver. "No I just came up here to get a way for a little bit." Mia spoke quietly so that she didn't disturb the other owls as she stroked the beautiful bird's chest plumage softly. "You know you are way to beautiful to be one of the school owls, I'm sure you belong to a student. So why are you offering to carry a letter for me?" The owl explained to Mia that her owner didn't have any friends or family he wanted to send letters to out side of the school grounds so she never really had much to do, but she was happy to deliver messages for the young girl who was kind enough to apologize for waking the other birds. Mia liked the bird she was sweet and sensible and loved to tell Mia all about the things she had seen since coming to Hogwarts.

Mia spent the next hour or so chatting with the beautiful bird. Her name was Hedwig and she loved her master, but really enjoyed having a witch like Mia who could understand her. Mia told her all about the other kids and the way she was being treated. Hedwig would listen intently and even offer Mia some advice. The bird hated to see older owls picking on the new fledglings and her protective side came out when she heard of some of the mean things the other student's where saying about Mia. Hedwig promised to come visit her in the mornings some times when the other owls delivered the post, and Mia promised to come up to the tall tower to chat with Hedwig when she got lonely or was having a bad day.

As night was approaching, Mia said her goodbye and spent her last few moments in the Owlery looking out into the falling darkness of the school grounds. Mia heard a wolf's song in the distance as they celebrated the catch of their dinner. She had heard Mr. Filtch the care taker having a conversation with Hagrid the games keeper about the arrival of the wolves in the forest. There had always been a pack living in the extensive forest but they had never come so closed to the school before. Mia sighed. A wolf would be an interesting animal to meet. Mia had talked to cats, birds, the occasional mouse and even a little stray dog once, but never to anything bigger. She once tried to talk to a snake she found, but she didn't seem to be able to talk to reptiles. As the last of the skies light fell from the Owlery, Mia created a simple _lumos_ charm and started to find her way back to her common room. Mia officially decided owls where much better company than starlings.

Mia was desperately thankful for the library. She found out she could hide out for most meals and stay late in the evenings in a secluded table until right before curfew so she could avoid her roommates as much as possible. Lavender and Parvati seemed even more scared of Mia after her talk with Professor McGonagall. Knowing they where probably just scared she would try to get back at them for trying to get her expelled, Mia just gave them a wide berth.

Finally Friday came bringing with it Mia's most awaited class. Mia found her way down to the dungeons by following a few Slytherin first years after breakfast. She made her way into the classroom and found a seat at a table to the side. All of the other tables filled up with the quick rush to the seats so no one had to sit by Mia until the last three people made their way into the class. Mia found herself seated next to Neville with Hermione and Fay having to share her table.

Once everyone found their seats the back door burst open and the dark and intimidating potions master, Professor Snape entered the class. He started class by taking roll call only reading off the last names and glancing at the student quickly to memorize the face. Was it just Mia's imagination or did Professor Snape say her last name with a bit more venom than the rest? And he didn't even look up at her as if he already knew what she looked like and didn't want to be forced to see it again. When he came to the 'P's' he seemed to pause on one. "Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new _Celebrity._" Mia heard her cousin and his dim friends laugh from the Slytherin side of the room.

After roll call, the professor jumped into a long lecture on the art of potion making, and although Mia had mixed feelings about the professor, she really did love the sound of Potion making. The Professor started on a question answer game where he clearly had ulterior motives.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" _You would get the Draught of Living Death._ Mia knew the answer but there was no way she was going to raise her hand. Hermione seemed to have other plans though as her hand went shooting into the air.

Harry looked confused. "I don't know Sir."

"Tut tut. Clearly fame isn't everything." He looked pleased. "Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" _A goat's stomach._ That was an easy one, Mia thought, but clearly Harry didn't know. Hermione started wiggling her fingers high in the air trying to get the teachers attention. Draco and his lackeys where laughing into their books.

"I don't know Sir." Harry looked frustrated.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming here did you Potter? What is the difference between Monkshwood and wolfbane? _Nothing. They are the same._ Hermione lifted off her chair as she reached higher into the air.

"I don't know Sir, but perhaps you should try Hermione." Mia and a few other kids laughed. But apparently Professor Snape only noticed Mia, His eyes narrowing at her like daggers.

"Sit down you foolish girl!" He snapped at Hermione and turned his full attention onto Mia. "Think you can do better Miss _Black_?"

The way he said her name made her cringe eternally but she didn't show it. Instead she straitened up in her seat and responded. "Powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood make a sleeping draft so powerful it's known as The Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a small stone that is found in the stomach of a goat and can cure you from most poisons. And Monkshwood and Wolfbane are the same plant that is also known as Aconite." Professor Snape looked at her like she had just ruined his day and Hermione just looked at her with jealousy. She hadn't asked to be called on. Was it really her fault she knew the answers?

"Well why aren't you copying this all down?" Snape roared as all the students searched for quills and parchment. "And five points will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek Potter, and five points for your tone_ Black._"

After that they where set to make a potion to cure boils, and Mia loved it. Cutting and crushing the ingredients, timing out the potion and making sure things settled right before adding the next part. Even though Mia was paired with Neville their potion was going great and was clearly a head of everyone else's. Snape spent the lesson hovering around everyone criticizing all the Gryffindor's and taking points off for the smallest things. He had a hard time finding something wrong in the way Mia was preparing things so he just insulted her appearance and criticized Neville 10 times as hard. This made Neville extremely nerves and he almost made a few really bad mistakes but Mia caught him before he did almost every time. Their potion was almost done and it was perfect so far when Mia had to sneeze. Neville had been preparing the porcupine quills and Mia was about to take the potion off the burner when she turned to blow her nose. Just then there was a lowed explosion behind her. Their cauldron had turned into a twisted blob and the potion was running all over the floor burning holes into people's shoes. The students jumped onto their stools not wanting their feet to burn but Neville who had caused the explosion was covered in the burning liquid and large red boils where already forming all over his body.

"Idiot boy!" Snape rounded on them siphoning the potion off the ground but leaving Neville covered and crying. I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the pot off the burner! And you, Black! Why didn't you stop him? Thought it would be funny to watch him mess up so you just moved out of the way?" Neville's cry's of pain where getting a little lowed. "You there," Snape pointed at Seamus, another Gryffindor. "Take him up to the hospital wing. Five more points from Gryffindor, Miss _Black._" Mia just couldn't believe it. Her potion had been perfect, and now she had failed her first potions lesson, the one thing she seemed to love.

After classes that day Mia was glad it was the weekend. She packed up all of her homework and headed to the library with the intent of spending the entire weekend there if she could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright people, things are gonna start speeding up quite a bit from here on out so hang on to your hats and wigs!<strong>

**Reviews are like mana from heaven. I could live off of them for life.**


	9. The Things that Drive Us Forwards

**AN: Sorry for the break, hope every ones having a good week! So lost of questions about her making friends, hmmm I wonder if she will. And as for who she will be romantic with, i will give you one hint. Its an OC. I hate it when FanFic writers change cannon characters to fit their story lines, so i try to keep everyone really in charactor and just make up new charactors like Mia to live out the changes in the story.**

**Hope you like this next chapter!  
><strong>

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

As the next few months passed at Hogwarts Mia began to fall into a bit of a rhythm. Every morning she would wake up super early before anyone else and would sneak down to the great hall avoiding as many students as she could. With late night astronomy classes and the other students sleeping in she found once again that morning was the most peaceful time she had. She would take a quick breakfast in the great hall eating as much as she could till she was stuffed, and then usually didn't come back for any of the other meals. Eventually she stopped taking her meals in the great hall all together when she found the entry way into kitchens. She made friends with a house elf named Kiki who loved to provide Mia with food. She wasn't afraid of the other student's she just didn't like the negative attention she received, and didn't want to start any fights. She may not have had any friends, but the opportunity to be at the school was enough encouragement for her to check her attitude and try not to stand out or cause trouble.

Once or twice she had been attacked by an older student and she got so angry the spell rebounded onto the caster 10 times as strong as the original. Thankfully each time this had happened, the caster had been a Gryffindor student who was too noble to lie or admit they had attacked their own housemate, so Mia managed not to get into trouble. With how angry people where with her presence she knew most students where just waiting for her to mess up bad enough so that they could rat her out and get her expelled, but Mia wasn't going to be sent back to the orphanage so she avoided as much confrontation as she could. Some times even the library wasn't safe for Mia especially from the older Slytherin students who knew she wouldn't fight back, so Mia began looking for alternative places to read and do her homework, and then one Saturday morning she found it. The Quidditch Pitch.

The Quidditch season hadn't started yet so Mia found comport hiding up in the Quidditch stands 50 feet in the air. Up there she felt safe and after creating a few warming spells could spend all day. Some times when Mia was up there reading she would just stop and listen to the wolves howling. As Mia sat listening to the song of the Wolves, Mia realized their song wasn't their normal song of family and play and the bond of the pack.

_Come, come and play,_

_Join us as we hunt and eat,_

_Join us as we play and run._

_Come, come and play with us,_

_Daughter of the forest, _

_Come to us **Witch Pup.**_

Mia spent most of her time reading. She did her homework quickly and well, and then would find books in the library filled with things she really wanted to learn, like advanced potions techniques or defensive spells. Professor Snape made it abundantly clear he didn't want to teach her as he more often sabotaged her potions than finding ways to challenged her to be better.

She also didn't seem to be any good at attack magic but she tried to start learning defensive spells so that she could protect herself. So far she thought she had mastered two spells. The Expelliarmus charm and the Knockback Jinx. Mia had only tried the magic on rocks and other small objects she placed on the edge of the stands but she hoped that when faced with a student ready to hex her that she would be able to stand strong. Mia couldn't go on hiding from her enemies, it made her feel weak. And weak was the one thing Mia was not.

In Mid September a notice appeared in the common room telling the first years they would be starting flying lessons. Mia wasn't too fond of this idea but she joined the other Gryffindor and the Slytherin first years obediently. When all of the students collected on the grass the flying instructor had all the students line up next to a broom. They where told to reach out and call 'Up!' to the broom and much to Mia's dismay her broom flew strait into her hand. She may of loved heights but she had no desire to fly. She wasn't a bird who waited for the day she could spread her wings and fly through the air; she was a land animal who loved to climb to high unreachable places and rest, basking in the rays of the sun, with her footing safely anchored on a wall or a tree branch. Not a flying broom.

The students where told to climb onto the broom and on Madam Hooch's whistle kick off hard, hover for a moment and land. Mia was nerves, but apparently not as nerves as Neville, who afraid he would be left on the ground at the whistle blow, kicked off early and in fear pulled up on his broom. Madam Hooch started yelling for him to come down but it was no use. Neville went flying into the sky and strait into the wall of the castle. He bounced off the wall, loosing his grip of his broom and landed on the ground with a _crack_ as his broom went flying off free towards the Forbidden Forest.

Madam Hooch went to take him to the hospital wing for a broken wrist and threatened the other students on penalty of death not to leave the ground. Not a moment after she was out of sight Draco stepped forward and picked something up off the ground. "Looks like Longbottom dropped his remembrall. Maybe if he had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ars." Draco threw a small glass ball filled with gray smoke into the air and caught it again.

Harry stepped forward to challenge Draco. "Give it here Malfoy." Draco didn't seem like he was going to comply. Instead he climbed onto his broom, rising gently into the air and doing tiny laps around the class.

"How about we play a little game instead. Oh dear cousin of mine?" Draco looked over at Mia as everyone in the class looked at Mia with betrayal. They thought she was friends with the Slytherin's and had seen Draco show kindness to her on a few occasions, but the thought had never occurred to any of them that she was actually related to Draco. "Come play a game of catch with me Cousin Amelia." Draco tossed the small glass ball to Mia who caught it carefully. Draco seemed to know what he was doing to his cousin, making her choose and become completely hated by her class mates or loose the only family she had. It wasn't a hard choice.

Mia took the remembrall and reached to hand it over to Harry. "Yeah right Draco, like I would ever want anything to do with you! Your classmates can spread as many lies as they want but I am nothing like you!" Draco looked at her with contempt and a look of shock crossed over the rest of the classes face. Where they really lies? Just before Harry grabbed the remembrall, Draco swooped in and took it from her out stretched hand.

"Fine then. Why don't I just leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it then. Maybe on the roof? Catch me if you can Potter!" and with that Draco was off. Harry climbed onto his broom much to the horror of Hermione who tried to tell him to get down, but Harry took off after Draco. He was a little bit shaky at first but it was clear he was a great flyer in instinct.

After being chased by Harry for a few minuets, Draco seemed to grow worried they might be caught so he decided to ditch his prize and head to the ground. So after yelling a taunt at Harry, Draco threw the remembrall at the wall of the castle 50 feet below them and Harry took off chasing it. The class started screaming as Harry took a nose dive towards the ground and stopped just before hitting the wall right in front of a classroom window. Draco silently made his way to the ground as all the class cheered and ran to Harry as he landed. Just as the cheers died down, Professor McGonagall walked out of the castle. "Harry Potter! Follow me." And with that Harry turned down his face in shame and walked away. Draco was besides him self with joy as harry was taken away.

They discovered later that Harry hadn't seemed to have gotten in trouble at all from the incident. No one knew what the professor had said to him but he seemed happier than usual when he returned to the common room later that day.

A few nights later Mia noticed as she was laying in bed, that Hermione never came to bed that night, she didn't know why but she stayed awake much longer than usual and finally well after midnight an irate Hermione came into the room and went promptly to bed. Mia wandered what she was up to, but decided getting involved with other people's messes probably wasn't a good idea. Especially when that student hated her already.

As time passed it was clear Harry was struggling with his school work. No one was supposed to know but Harry had been offered a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Mia only knew because she spent so much time in the tall stands studying that she had seen him. Luckily as the house teams had been practicing, no one had seen her up there yet. One evening Mia was in the library returning a book for their Charms essay that was due the next morning and saw Harry poring over a stack of books trying to write his essay. Ron was in a detention with Professor Snape so Harry was trying to do his essay on his own. Mia felt bad for him. With all the extra Quidditch practice he was having a hard time, and he was really struggling. Mia saw it as an opportunity to make a friend.

Mia wondered over to Harry and read a bit of his scribbled essay over his shoulder and sat down. "No, that's wrong; _transfiguration_ is the alteration of the object's form or appearance. A Charm is any spell that adds or changes the properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object _does_ as opposed to what the object _is._ See, there's a slight difference." Harry looked shocked when Mia sat down and he looked completely stunned when she started talking. "Here, you can read over my essay if you would like to get some ideas." Mia slid her paper out of her book bag and handed it to Harry.

"Why?" It was the only word the confused boy could get out. Mia had seemed to be on his side during the flying lesson, and she was usually quiet, but Harry had seen her explode angrily on a few students before. She was also related to the Malfoy family who he knew was evil so he was sure to watch her closly and be on guard.

Mia smiled sweetly. Well I know Hermione sometimes helps you, but she seems pretty mad at you right now, plus with Quidditch practice I know you've been really busy."

"How did you know I've been practicing Quidditch?" Harry looked accusingly at the girl.

"Well given the fact that over the last few months people have been hexing me left and right, I've had to find places no one goes to study. So I've been using the Quidditch stands." Mia smiled. "Now I tell you this knowing you are a trust worthy person and won't go blowing my study spot. Now do you want to read my essay or not?"

Harry didn't seem ready to trust her just yet. "Why are you helping me?"

"Maybe because I'm not the evil person everyone thinks I am. Mind you, no one ever asked, they just assumed the worst of me before I even opened my mouth. I'm hated for reasons I could never control."

"But you hexed that girl!"

"Oh please! Don't tell me you believed all of that! It was the first week of school! I still can't even perform those hexes! I will admit I have a bit of a temper, but my bark is much worst than my bite. I've never lifted my want against a student since I've been at school." Mia didn't think Harry needed to know about the incident on the train.

"But your Malloy's cousin!" Harry just wasn't giving up.

"And tell me Harry, you used to live with your cousin and family right? So are you exactly the same as them, or does just knowing who they are make you want to be different and better in every way?" Mia had heard Harry tell Ron about his aunt and uncle before when she was hiding in the library studying. She didn't want to hold something like that over his head, but she also wanted an ally. Harry seemed to be thinking hard. "Look, you don't need to change your mind about me tonight. Keep the essay, that was my rough draft and it might help. Have a good night Harry." And with that Mia got up and left the library.

It was Halloween night and Mia had been ordered by Professor McGonagall to attend the feast. The teacher didn't like seeing the girl hide away from the school and she wanted her to just try to mesh with the other students. So Halloween night Mia made her way to the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table sitting at the end near the empty seats. To her surprise Harry sat next to her not saying a word and began eating his food. Ron seemed to protest, but one glance from Harry made him shut up and start his usual pass time of cramming food into his mouth. About half way through the meal, Professor Quirrell ran threw the doors of the great hall screaming. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" and then he promptly fainted on the ground.

All of the kids in the room started screaming and it took a lowed BANG coming from Professor Dumbledore's wand to quiet them. "Prefects, please escort all students to their dormitories immediately, and teachers follow me to the dungeon." The students all got up and started pushing towards the mix. Mia got up and joined the rush but broke off as they reached the hall way. She was going to the girls bathroom on the first floor. Mia had found Hermione in there earlier crying. Apparently Ron had said something stupid to her earlier and she had been in there crying ever since.

Mia ran to the bathroom and threw open the door. "Hermione!" Mia didn't see anyone in there but started looking under the stalls until she saw Hermione's shoes. "Hermione open up! We have to go now!"

Mia heard a sniffle. "Go away! You're the last person I want to see right now!

"NO! Hermione, there's a troll loose in the castle and we are in danger! We need to get to somewhere safe!"

"A-a troll? But how did it get it?" Hermione's curiosity out beat her fear and seemed to be poking through her tears.

"It doesn't matter! Its dangerous and we need to go!" Mia banged on the stall door and finally Hermione opened up. Her face was red but she had stopped crying. "Now lets go before it makes its way up from the dungeons. Just then there was the small squeak of the bathroom door being opened and the most horrible smell made its way to the two girls. "Eww whats that smell?"

Hermione was looking over Mia's shoulder and had seen what it was. Hermione screamed and pulled Mia into the stall with her. The troll had been annoyed at the high pitched scream and swung his club taking out the rows of stalls. Mia pulled Hermione to the ground as the club took out their stall and most of the wood with it leaving them uncovered. Mia saw the opening and pulled Hermione with her to hide under the sinks. The troll, seeing the girls run, took a swing at the sinks and knocked a few of them off the wall, breaking open a pipe and causing a bit of a rain shower in the bathroom.

Then to the girls' relief the bathroom door opened again and in ran Harry and Ron who looked rather horrified at the giant troll. The two unlikely heroes rushed in and began throwing broken wood at the troll trying to distract it from its game of smash the small girlies. Finally Harry hit the troll in its head and managed to get its attention and the troll raised its club to smash Harry. Mia suddenly remembered she was a witch and pulled out her wand. Ron followed her cue. With a muttered _Flipendo_ Mia shot the Knockback Jinx at the club and it hit its owner in the face.

The troll gave his club a betrayed look and Harry took the opportunity to jump onto the trolls back. The troll recovered his friendship with the club and started swinging it around the room happily smashing up the rest of the stalls and trying to hit Ron. At this point Harry forgot that he was a wizard and stuck his wand up the troll's nose. The troll hadn't noticed Harrys light form on his back but he did notice the wand in his nose. He started thrashing around and managed to pull Harry off his back, holding him up by his leg. The troll raised his club in the air and Ron, with the help of Hermione managed to levitate the club out of the troll's hand and dropped it on his head. With a lowed clunk, the troll swayed for a moment and then smashed into the ground. Ron was looking very smug with himself as Harry pulled himself up off the ground and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. That was when Ron noticed Mia standing next to Hermione. "What's she doing here?"

"I came to find Hermione, someone had to tell her the troll was about."

"Yeah and that's what we came in here for!" Harry had decided Mia wasn't the enemy but Ron hadn't been convinced yet. Just then the bathroom door burst open and Professors' Quirrel, Snape and McGonagall came rushing in. they stopped when they saw the massive troll on the ground.

Professor McGonagall was the first to find her voice. "Explain yourselves _immediately_!" Harry and Ron just looked at each other in fear. Had they really lost more points for Gryffindor? But it was Hermione who spoke.

"It was my fault Professor. I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. Harry, Ron, and Amelia came to help me when they knew I was in trouble. With out them I would be dead." It was sort of the truth, but the fact that Hermione had lied to a teacher at all was shocking.

"Well Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. Five points from Gryffindor for your foolish behavior. And as for you three. She looked at Harry, Ron, and Mia in turn. "Five points each, will be added to Gryffindor for dumb luck. Now all of you get up to your rooms before I take more points away!" The smiling students ran from the room and up to Gryffindor tower. That night before they closed their bed curtains, Hermione gave Mia a short 'Thank you' before she hoped into bed.

Hermione still didn't like Mia, she was jealous of her seemingly effortless knowledge, but they had come to an understanding. They where on the same team, even if they had different learning styles. Hermione preferred to put her all into a project, going above and beyond at all times, where as Mia just did the assignment. You couldn't get more than an A+ so why spend the extra time on it when Mia could be reading up on other stuff she wanted to learn. Mia loved to learn, but not for the same reasons as Hermione. Hermione just wanted to be the best at everything. Mia wanted knowledge so she could be more independent, and maybe she could use her knowledge for her own personal gain. The only time Mia went above and beyond was in Potions. Mia wanted to learn as much as she could about the subject, and had already read most of the books in the library. Professor Snape clearly didn't want to teach her, so Mia was taking her education into her own hands.

Hermione even sometimes chose to sit next to Mia in class before all the chairs where filled up. Mia greatly appreciated this since it meant she didn't have to partner with Neville and have her potions ruined as much anymore. Harry Ron and Hermione had seemed to bond instantly through their battle, but it was clear their little group only had room for one smart know-it-all witch, even if Mia didn't flaunt her knowledge all the time. Mia sometimes would join the three war partners in the Great Hall for a meal every now and then, although no words where usually passed between Mia and Ron. And when ever one of the three came to the library, they would usually join Mia at her favored table. Slowly but surely the other students began to hate her less and less. They weren't friendly to her, they just simply left her alone, and for that Mia was thankful.

It was mid November when Mia was in the library reading up on her favorite subject. She had been pulling out a big thick book called 'Every Potions Ingredient Known and How to Use it: at least the ones the Ministry lets you know about'. This book was one of Mia's favorite books because it taught you the tricks to each ingredient commonly used, and ways to prepare them that would act as short cuts or get you the most powerful potion possible. As she pulled down the heavy book, a super small thin book Mia had never seen fell out from behind it. This book was called '10 Potions That Are Too Dangerous To Make.' Mia thought it looked interesting so she brought it along. Mia loved the funny names of the books she found in the wizarding world. They where always overly descriptive and a bit exaggerate. She dropped the large book on the desk with a loud _thunk_ and sat down opening the thin book she had found. The opening page of the book explained that the following potions where listed as dangerous for ether the complex process the potion required, the dangerous unintended results of the potion or the amount of danger the brewer faced in handling the ingredients or potion. Mia chuckled to herself. She had read about different ingredients in the large book, and some of them just seemed so impractical to harvest. The following 10 pages listed a single potion each page and the reason why it was known to be dangerous. Mia read the beginning of the first entry.

_Exploding potion. A vary volatile mixture. One wrong move in the ingredient preparation and the added ingredient causes the potion to explode in your face._

Mia laughed. Of course an exploding potion was dangerous to make! This book didn't include any real information about any of its potions; it only warned you of the dangers. Mia read the next page.

_Dragon Poison. This potion is classified as extremely dangerous because it requires the brewer to extract the saliva from a Pregnant Hungarian Horntail dragon the same day as the potion is prepared. Most attempts in dragon saliva extraction result in the potions maker being flayed on the hormonal dragons spiked tail._

The reasoning behind this entry was so blatantly obvious it made Mia feel like the writer of the book just wanted to write a book so he just thought up the first idea he could. But then Mia turned to the next page and immediately her attention was captivated.

_Potion of the Animagi. This potion is required for the initial human transformation into an Animagus form. It is listed as dangerous because the process of becoming an Animagus is extremely difficult and dangerous in its self. Also if the brewer takes more than the first 30 doses produced in the original potion, the 31st dose will cause the immediate mutation and death of the brewer._

Mia couldn't believe it. She knew what an Animagus was because Professor McGonagall was one and had given a basic explanation, but she knew the process to become one was extremely difficult and illegal to do unless registered with the Ministry of Magic, so the process was kept very secret. But here was just a passage on the subject. Apparently there was a potion required for the first step of becoming an Animagus. Mia wanted to learn more, and she decided to make it her goal to learn as much information on the process as possible. She wasn't planning on trying to become one or anything, she just thought the process of making the potion would be great experience. It was listed as an advanced level potion and according to the book, actually making the potion wasn't the dangerous part. It was only if you intended to take the potion that you would be in danger.

Mia usually focused on the potions section when looking for reading material, but over the next few weeks as she spent every free moment in the library looking for reference of the Animagus potion, Mia thought it made more sense to start through the Transfiguration section. Mia found many books referencing the ability but none of them went much farther than explaining the differences in human spell work transformation in comparison to an actual Animagus ability. Finally about two weeks out from Christmas break, and just before their mid-term tests, Mia was reading a book called; 'Transfiguration outside of the class room.' This book explained very simply that the process of the Animagus required a potion to begin the initial transformation and to help complete any beginning transformations there after in which the potential Animagus was not able to morph back. This made absolutely no sense to Mia but she added the paragraph word for word to her notes on the subject.

Mia dropped her head onto the page and sighed. She should have been studying for finals. The library was packed with students trying to cram as much information into their heads. But Mia just couldn't bring herself to study her class work. She had a great memory that was just a few shades short of photographic, so she remembered most everything she had ever read, plus she was already doing great in most of her classes. The only class she worried about was transfiguration. She knew almost everything to do with the subject, especially after reading all of the books over the past few days, but when it came to the actual process of the spell work, she just didn't seem to get it.

As Mia's forehead rested on the page, Mia opened her eyes staring at the text centimeters from her face when she noticed something. The small reference number at the end of the paragraph. _183!_ Mia flipped to the back of the book and looked at the Index. 180, 181, 182, 183! Reference; 'Transfiguration of the Mind, Body, and Soul', by Fritz Feltly. Mia scribbled down the title and author on a piece of parchment and went to the libraries book index. She skipped threw the cards until she found the 'F's. Fably, Feltbottom, Feltly! Feltly, Fritz. There where two books listed under his name that the school library had; 'Mixing the Arts' and 'Transfiguration of the Mind, Body, and Soul.' Mia was exited; she had never gotten so close to finding her answers before. She looked up the call number and scribbled it down. It followed the usual numbers system but the call number started with an 'R' Mia hadn't seen this before so she went up to the Librarian who was busy filing back books in the Care of Magical Creatures' section. "Madam Pince? I know you're probably busy but I was wondering if you could point me in the proper direction of a book."

Madam Pince didn't even look up from her work. "No problem dear, do you have the call number?"

"Yes Ma'am, it's R153.4."

Madam Pince set down the book and stared directly at Mia. "That book is in the Restricted Section. No student's are allowed in there."

"Well if no students are _ever_ allowed in there then why do they even have it? Please Madam Pince, I really wanted to read this book to further my studies for the exams!"

"Well first of all, there is one way to get access; you have to have written permission from a teacher. But it's not likely you will be getting that! There's nothing on the first year exams that you wouldn't be able to find in the rest of the Library." And with that Madam Pince picked up another book and stuck it on the shelf. Mia knew a lost cause when she saw one. It was clear Madam Pince wasn't going to help her get the book she needed.

Mia went back to her table and picked up her notes for Charms and began studying for her test. Now all Mia needed was to find a way to get into the restricted section.

AN: Hmmmm Mia is going through a lot of work to get information on a potion she's not going to use.

Reviews are to me as the Wolfbaine Potion is to Lupin


	10. Discoveries Of The Educational Kind

AN: Ok, quick rant about Hermione and then I'm done.

I've had a comment or two that Hermione is a little off character with her dislike of Mia, do you agree? I know Hermione is normally a pretty non judgmental character when it comes to house elves, but you do have to admit, she is the jealous type. Any eleven year old who had just met Mia and heard other students saying she came from a line of murderers would be initially scared, right? And add that to the fact that Mia blew up that first night at the girls and no one would be jumping to befriend her. Do also remember Hermione didn't say anything against her, she told the other girls to be quiet and Mia's temper did the rest. But you do have to admit Hermione is the _**jealous**_ type. Count the number of times in the books Hermione gets mad at Harry and Ron, its almost always because they take her knowledge for granted or like in the 6th book when Harry makes a better potion than her she gets SO mad. Hermione's an alpha girl, she doesn't like being shown up. She's smarter than Harry and Ron and she likes it that way. They can be better at anything else but she wants the brains. And in Snape's class in Hermione's mind, Mia showed her up and answered all the questions Hermione (The immature 11 year old) was dyeing to answer. That's when she decided against her. With the troll incident she decided to remove her anger a bit so she is friends with Mia now that she knows she's a good person, but she still wants to be the brilliant one. Does that sound legit or am I full of it? In the beginning of their first year, Hermione was VERY much an only for herself girl, it took her a while to realize she needed people. Just like it took Ron a while to mature and loose his selfishness and it took Harry a while to learn not to judge people based on his first perceptions of them.

Hope you don't all hate me for my long AN!

I don't own Harry Potter, this story, the characters, or my shoes.

* * *

><p>Ch 10<p>

Mid-terms had fallen on the castle and students everywhere where studying, except for the Weasley twins of course. These where only the middle of the year tests, so they weren't as important as the finals, but they where still important. No one in the school seemed to be quite as frantic in their studying as Hermione had been. She seemed to believe they where as important as her NEWT's on account of them being the first official exams the first year students would be experiencing at Hogwarts. Hermione spent every waking moment leading up to the test that they didn't have class, in the library with Mia.

Mia had been trying to plan out the best possible plan of attack for getting into the restricted section of the library. She felt prepared enough for her exams and knew she would do well in most of them (except Transfiguration) so she wasn't too worried about the tests. Her main concern was her little side research project, and Mia believed she had finally hashed out the perfect plan. Mia would enact her plan just after her Herbology mid-term test. But until them, Mia spent most of her time drilling Hermione on test prep questions. Mia enjoyed pulling up random facts out of books and watching Hermione passionately call out the answers. Mia's favorite part was the rare occasion when Hermione wouldn't know the whole answer and she would franticly rip the book out of Mia's hands and read through the chapter until she had it all memorized. Mia was glad Hermione had asked her to help, because it forced her to study even when she wanted to be working more on her own project. Ron and Harry didn't seem quite as concerned about the tests after Ron's twin brothers told them first year tests didn't really matter so they where off having a snow ball fight.

The next few days passed in a blur, strangely Mia had always enjoyed taking exams. She never had a problem pulling up facts and information she had previously learned and she enjoyed answering questions when she knew the right answer. Mia didn't even care that much when she got stuck on a question it just made her have to look at it differently and figure it out in a different way. Mia was usually one of the first to finish her tests, she didn't really care to go over and check her work, just figuring she did it just fine the first time around, and not really caring if it wasn't perfect. She had no one to impress so why did she need to get it perfect? But when she came to her Herbology class, Mia tried to go as slowly as possible so that she was the last one in the room.

When Mia went up to the table to turn in her test, she engaged Professor Sprout in a deep intellectual conversation about moss. The short professor loved to see students take an interest in her tame field and was very easy to get pumped up and exited about learning. Professor, is it true that many different types of rare plants grow naturally right here in our Forbidden Forest?"

"Oh yes my dear it is! Our forest is such a rare treasure to be sure." The teacher was bouncing with pride at finally being able to capture a student's interest so deeply.

"Tell me, what are all the sorts of plants that grow in the forest?" Mia asked manipulatively.

"Oh well there's so much we don't know about the forest, no one really knows for sure as there are so many and not many people want to venture out and check." Much to Mia's delight the professor seemed saddened by this fact.

"Really? But I found reference to a book written about 30 years ago where an explorer actually searched them all out and wrote about it, but I was unable to get the book."

Professor Sprout's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Really? Why couldn't you read the book?"

"Well the book is in the restricted section, and students aren't allowed in with out a teachers note. I wanted to do the research on the subject and maybe turn in a paper on it just for fun." Professor Sprout looked thought full for a moment.

"Alright Miss Black, I know where this is going. No need to try to sneakily ask me. I will give you permission on a few conditions. First of all, you can only spend up to one hour a day in the section, and every book you touch has to be recorded for me to know about. I know you are quite the avid reader so I'm not fooled into thinking you will only be reading books about plants, but please do keep in mind that the books with the purple code binding contain dark magic, and if you touch one of these books I will revoke your privilege before you can say Mandrake. Does that sound acceptable?" Mia nodded. "And lastly, I want a 16 inch paper detailing the different plant species found in the forest, due at your earliest convenience. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Oh yes Professor! Thank you so much!" Mia glowed with joy.

"Good. Now get on to your next text before you're late." Mia bounded away to her next class overjoyed.

The rest of her tests went well for the exception of her Transfiguration test. Mia of course got a perfect on the written portion of the test but did horribly on the piratical spell work half. She almost did as poorly as Neville. The score evened out fine and Mia still passed, but Professor McGonagall just looked down at the half dinner plate/half snuff box and shook her head. The only test Mia felt really proud of her performance in was Potions. The test had been to look at 5 different unknown potions and figure out what they where and then list the main active ingredients in each, then they where given a pre-made basic potion that had been messed up in the brewing process and told to put it right and finish it. Mia got all of the potions and ingredients right and then proceeded to balance out the Ph of her potion and turn it into a perfect bloating potion, much to Professor Snape's apparent frustration.

After the tests, most of the students went up to their dorms to pass out or pack for the winter break, but Mia, who didn't have any place to go for Christmas and was saying in the castle, headed to the library to visit the restricted section for the first time.

She walked in and headed to the front desk to speak to Madam Pince, who was having a whispered conversation with the Care taker Filch. When they saw her coming, Filch broke away and left in a rush, while Madam Pince gave Mia a frustrated look as the slight blush left her face. "I suppose you are here about the restricted section? Professor Sprout already told me the conditions. You have one hour and every book you touch will be recorded." With that Madam Pince turned away from Mia and opened up a book to read. Given that classes where over for the semester the library was empty and Madam Pince didn't seem to want to be bothered by students any more.

Not wanting to waist any time, Mia headed to the gate to the restricted section and lifted the lock; it gave away to her with a rusty squeak and let her walk in. Mia set her note taking things down onto a table and started looking over the books. She noticed the purple binding on some of the books and made sure not to touch any of them. She found the book she had told professor Sprout about and took it down. It wouldn't do if the professor got the book list that she had been reading and found that the book on plants in the forest wasn't on it. She took the book and set it on the table, then looked for the book she really wanted.

When Mia found 'Transfiguration of the Mind, Body, and Soul', her heart started racing. She pulled it out and went over to the table to read. She didn't want to skip anything so she started at the beginning. Most of the book was an in depth look at the power of the mind in transfiguration and Mia mostly glossed over this until she reached the chapter on Animagus. _The act of becoming an Animagus is both complicated and dangerous. In the following chapter I will detail the process involved but not without the warning that it is a very difficult process that one must commit completely to in order to not be stuck between forms for the rest of their short existence. _She had just read the first few lines when Madam Pince came over and told her the hour was up and she needed to put the books back. Mia made a note of the page and stuck it and the Herbology book back on the shelf.

As Mia walked back to the Gryffindor common room that night she though deeply about the short bit she had read. The first chapter had been about how dangerous this was, and Mia was only a first year. Was this really such a good idea? But then Mia remembered she wasn't planning on actually becoming an Animagus, she simply wanted to see if she could brew the potion. Mia took a turn on the 5th floor and decided to go to the owlery before curfew. Most of the kids would be leaving in the morning, so Mia's roommates would be up late packing. As Mia entered the owlery, Hedwig flew strait to her outstretched arm and asked how her tests had gone. Mia carried the beautiful owl to one of the large open windows and sat down telling the bird all about her week as she listened to the wolfs cry out to the rising moon.

The next morning Mia woke early to the banging of trunks as her roommates finished packing up to leave. Mia wished them happy Christmas as they headed down to the entrance hall and only Hermione and Fay responded politely and wished her a happy break as well. After taking a slow shower and eating breakfast, Mia went down to the library and entered the restricted section. She got out the herbology book for show again and then grabbed the transfiguration book and opened to the page she had left off. She spent the next hour reading and taking as detailed notes as possible on the subject at hand.

Mia learned that the process to become an animagus required the person to drink a potion that transformed the taker into their animal form for one hour. In that time the witch or wizard paid attention to their body, learning the feel of the transformation. After this the person is supposed to wait until the next day and try to transform using meditation. In the early stages this often results in a partial transformation, and if the wizard is incapable of transforming themselves back, simply taking the next potion completes the transformation, and the wizard spends the next hour once again in their animal form until the potion wares off. And then the process simply repeats.

The dangerous part came in two ways. Firstly if in the process of trying to transform into their animal form, the wizard gets stuck and is incapable of ingesting a potion because they ether ran out, or cannot open the bottle with bird wings, then it is quite possible for the wizard to grow stuck. And although it is possible to remain half transformed for short periods of time, animal anatomy and human anatomy cannot coincide for too long and the wizard usually dies with in a week.

The second dangerous side was if the Wizard does not manage to complete a successful independent transformation before they have used the last of their potion. When brewed, the Animagus potion amounts to 30 servings. If a wizard takes even another potion more than the original batch, it poisons the body and causes an unstable transformation, often leaving the person split, resulting once again in their death. This is the reason why it is recommended not to try to transform every day, but to space it out even once a month or more, giving the mind the proper time to adjust and the wizard plenty of time to meditate on the form.

It would make sense to the impatient person that if they did rush the process and used all of their potions before they had mastered the transformation, that they could simply stop trying. Never attempt the transformation again and consider it a lost cause. But the book also explained that once the first potion had been taken, the ability to transform was apart of the person and could often lead to unexpected transformations if the person was frightened or provoked to any strong emotion. This was but another reason why the process was so dangerous and required total commitment to the process. Once the process was started there was no going back, and if you failed to master the full transformation you would most likely die sooner or later by accident. Mia wondered to herself once again why she was crazy enough to do this. She wasn't even any good at wand transfiguration. But the book she had read did also mention that Human Transfiguration and the Transfiguration she was learning in class where two completely different arts, and that having skills in one wouldn't mean the wizard would have skills in the other. This was meant as a warning, but Mia took it as encouragement that she didn't need to be able to transform a tea cup into anything else to be able to become an Animagus. But then she remembered she wasn't planning on taking this potion, she simply wanted to learn more about it. She really needed to remember that more often.

As Mia put the book back after her hour she sighed. The book had only spoken on the process of the transformation, not the actual Potion. But it had made reference to another book that held the potion. Mia looked it up in the directory and saw that it was also in the restricted section. Mia put her search on hold and decided to take her notes out to the Quidditch pitch to study.

The next few days passed in the same fashion. Mia woke early and ate breakfast, went to the library to read and then took any non restricted books to the tall stands of the Quidditch pitch to read more. On her second day, Mia found the book explaining the Potion of the Animagi and the process required to make it. It was indeed a complex potion and took Mia two additional days just to copy it down word for word. Mia took the notes with her to the pitch to study.

As Mia reread the ingredients list for the Animagus potion she wondered how she would ever get the ingredients together. Maybe she could Owl-order some of them. She would ask Professor Snape if there was a way for student's to order potions ingredients. No she would ask Professor McGonagall. Being that she wouldn't be leaving for Christmas, the professor should understand Mia's need to do some mid year shopping.

Mia found the Professor in the great hall at lunch time. She walked up to the large table just as Professor Dumbledore was leaving. "Professor McGonagall?"

The professor looked up from her pudding. "Oh yes dear, what can I do for you?

"Well I was just wondering. Since I'm not leaving anytime for break, I was sort of wanting to order some supplies I have been running low in, and I was wondering if there was a catalog or something I could order by Owl from."

"What sort of supplies where you needing? What we bought you before school started should have been enough to get you through."

"Well, I mainly just wanted to get more potions ingredients for some extra experience. And I didn't want to use the schools stock for things not on the syllabus."

Professor McGonagall gave Mia a knowing look. She knew how Severus felt about his potion ingredients going missing, he had often ranted off in the teachers lounge proclaiming how he knew it was the Weasley twins, but just couldn't prove it. And she also remembered how he and Sirius Black had interacted when they where in school together. Professor McGonagall wondered if this ever affected the way Severus taught his enemies daughter. "Miss Black, let me ask you, what is your favorite class here?"

Mia felt confused by the question. "Well Professor, transfiguration is actually my favorite class." The Professor gave Mia a look that said she knew she was lying. "No, honestly, your class is the only class I feel challenged in. I know I'm horrible at the act of transfiguration, but you actually challenge me to try harder and to learn. Potions is honestly my favorite subject. I love it so much! Creating something from nothing is just so fascinating. But I feel like Professor Snape doesn't want me to do well, and he certainly doesn't challenge me to grow. So I've been trying to learn as much on my own as I can." Mia stopped because she felt like she had said to much. She hadn't said anything disrespectful about the potions teacher, but she didn't want the Professor to think she was calling him a bad teacher. Mia knew he was a great teacher, he just clearly didn't want to teach her or most of her classmates.

"Believe me when I say Miss Black, that Professor Snape knows how good of a student you are. In fact he was just telling me how frustrated he was that you managed to Ace his test." Professor McGonagall gave her a thin smile. "Though I will trust you to keep that information to yourself. Now, I was planning on going into Hogsmead after lunch to do some last minuet Christmas shopping if you would like to come with me. I believe there is a very well stocked Potions store in the village."

Mia was shocked at the offer. "I would love to Professor!"

"Alright why don't you go get your money bag and a warm cloak and meet me in the entrance hall in a half hour. But Amelia, I must ask you, don't tell any of the other students of our shopping trip. It won't do well to have it looking like I'm playing favorites." The Professor gave Mia a stern look with hidden warmth behind her eyes. It took looking in the right place to see the warmth, but Mia was beginning to see it.

Mia left the hall with a skip in her step as she went up to her room to fetch her ingredients list and money. Professor McGonagall was happy to see the young girl so joyful for once.

The village was covered in a blanket of snow as Mia headed into the potions shop. She had planned to meet back up with the professor in an hour at a pub called the Three Broomsticks. Mia wandered around the isles of the shop. She scooped tiny dried black beetle eyes into bags, picked up small bundles of Bloom Berry weed, and grabbed a vile of armadillo bile. She continued collection her supplies and got almost everything she needed but was unable to find a few of the ingredients. After she bought all of the supplies she could find from the old smelly witch behind the counter, Mia read off the ingredients she still needed. Silverweed, ptolemy, saltpertr, and one horned slug. She also needed one lock of her own hair, but that would be the easy part. Mia still had a bit of time left so she decided to do just a little Christmas shopping for the only students who would talk to her. She bought some chocolate frogs for Ron, a small book on famous witches who had changed the world for Hermione and a tiny toy golden snitch the size of her thumb nail that hovered over the palm of your hand for Harry.

As she was leaving the candy store Mia stopped and turned. Was that a pare of redheaded students she had just seen sneaking from the back supply's room? Mia smiled as she saw Fred and George sneak out and began snooping around for candies and gag toys. Mia had never spoken to them but she appreciated their apparent rule defying ways. How had they gotten into the small village undetected? No students where allowed out of the castle grounds with out permission. Grabbing her bags, Mia made her way over to the pub to walk back to the castle with the professor.

Mia spent almost her whole Christmas break in the library. If she wasn't in the Library than she was at the Quidditch pitch with a warming spell, reading on the edge of the tall stands. Once Mia had copied all the information she wanted for her own research, Mia decided to go back to the original book on the herbology of the Forbidden Forest and do the assignment she had promised Professor Sprout. As Mia was reading up on the different weeds of the forest, Mia came across one that jumped out to her. _Silverweed._ That was one of the ingredients she needed for her potion. Mia flipped through the book and found that all four of the last ingredients she needed could be found in the forest. Mia made notes about each plant (or bug in the horned slug's case) and the most likely places it could be found. And after her hour in the restricted section was up for the day, Mia went back to her trusty book 'Every Potions Ingredient Known and How to Use it: at least the ones the Ministry lets you know about' and started to look up the proper way to harvest each ingredient. The Silverweed was the only one that needed to be harvested at a certain time of the month, so Mia planned to go out two nights from that night during the waxing moon to get the ingredients. Mia loved how all of the subjects of magic seemed to roll into one. A good knowledge of Herbology was needed for potions making, and her astronomy classes helped her with Herbology. Not to mention Mia was using a potion to help her in the field of Transfiguration.

As Mia lay in bed listening to the wolves in the forbidden forest celebrate the moon, Mia wondered what in the world she was thinking! Was she really going into the _Forbidden_ forest to hunt for potions ingredients for a potion she wasn't planning on using? She didn't really care about breaking rules and she wasn't scared about what animals she would find in the forest. Her desire to complete her project and see it out to the end was too strong. But what was her reasoning for wanting to make this potion? Mia didn't like to do things with out thinking through her motivation behind it. She liked to know she was in full control of her actions. But why did she want to make this illegal potion in the first place? Surely just making the potion could get her expelled from school.

Mia closed her eyes and hugged her Mooney Bear close to her chest as she drifted off to sleep. Images and memories of a dark haired man with a wide smile and wild gray eyes flashed threw her subconscious. The man would change his face into the face of a big black dog, lick her cheek and transform back with a barking laugh as he looked at the smile on his daughters face. Mia dreamt happily and awoke the next morning with joy in her heart but no memory of her dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! Mia going into the forest breaking rules? Well she doesn't seem too interested in rules. I wonder where she gets that from.<p>

So clearly I suck at spelling, and its actually one of my greatest weaknesses. Believe it or not, but this is me trying. If its bothering anyone too much, feel free to PM me and volunteer to become my editor :) for real, I really just don't see the mistakes.

Reviews keep me sane. (at least positive ones do)


	11. The Forest

AN: Thanks to my amazing Beta Mira! You make me look good :)

I don't own the Harry Potter world, I only live there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – The Forest<p>

It was Christmas morning, and Mia awoke super early, exited for the adventure she would be going on that night. She sat up and went to go to the bathroom when something caught her eye. There where a few shiny rapped lumps at the end of her bed. Presents? Mia had never gotten a Christmas present before, unless you counted a rock to the head from Bradley. The mysterious RJL only ever sent birth day present, but Mia had never cared about getting presents, many of the kids in the orphanage didn't.

Mia knelt next to the small pile and saw two packages, she opened the first one to find a small pile of pumpkin pasties from Hermione. The second one was a book from Professor McGonagall. 'Potions for the Inventor at Heart'. This was a book with simple base potions that you could build off of to create your own simple potions if you understood enough about the subject. The fact that Professor McGonagall had given something this advanced to a first year showed that the professor believed in Mia and wanted her to succeed, and Mia appreciated it immensely. Mia grabbed up some pumpkin pasties and her book and went down to the common room to steal one of the good arm chairs by the fire before the other students woke up. There weren't many Gryffindor's left for the holiday, so Mia didn't feel as much pressure to hide out. She spent a few hours reading the brilliant book and Mia got super inspired to try out some potions concoctions. Slowly the other students emerged from their rooms, some with presents in hand. Ron and Harry both came out wearing lumpy sweat shirts and looking rather exited. They saw Mia, and thanked her awkwardly for the presents. They invited her down to breakfast with them and Mia ran upstairs to put away her book.

She made a point to go up and thank Professor McGonagall for the wonderful book. She just blushed and made Mia promise to share all of her wonderful inventions with her. After breakfast Mia escaped up to her room and began preparing for her mission. She packed everything she needed for the supplies gathering into her knapsack and left it on her bed with her robes. She wanted to leave while it was still light out, but if she skipped the Christmas dinner feast, she knew Professor McGonagall would notice.

The feast was amazing. The great hall was beautiful and it was truly the most magical Christmas Mia had ever had. Mia made sure she didn't eat till stuffed like she wanted to. She wanted to still be agile for the long night ahead of her. She pulled a few wizards holiday crackers with Ron and Harry and got a funny pink wizards hat out of one of the cracker. Mia had a good time at the feast as there where only a few students and the teachers left in the castle. Mia got to see a side of Professor Dumbledore she hadn't known was there as he paraded around in a flower bonnet he had gotten in his cracker. As the festivities where wearing down, Mia slipped from the room. Mia was usually absent from meals and festivities so she knew no one would be surprised at her early disappearance.

The early darkness of winter was beginning to fall on the castle as Mia slipped her satchel filled with vials and harvesting materials over her head and snuck out of the castle. As Mia snuck across the frozen land and passed Hagrid's hut, she prayed that no one in the almost deserted castle would look out a window and see her walking to the forest. The forest was well known as off limits and Mia tried to let her brain go and followed the bit of herself that said rule breaking was fun, into the forest.

She paused just into the tree line, hiding from view of the castle behind a large fir tree. Was she really doing this? It wasn't too late to go back. Mia looked into her satchel and made sure she had everything she needed, and once she was sure she had all of it she summoned all of her blind Gryffindor courage, pushed off of the tree and started walking strait back into the forest. She quickly realized it was _very_ dark in the forest so she grabbed her wand and muttered _lumos_ and held the wand high enough so that she could see.

Mia pulled out a compass and kept walking walking in the same direction into the forest, trying hard not to think about any of the magical creatures who where rumored to live in the dark woods. She may be able to talk a wolf out of eating her, but what about the centaurs? Mia would juts have to make sure she didn't run in to anything too scary. After about a half hour of walking Mia was starting to hear noises in the dense forest. Of course there where animals that lived there, and she occasionally herd the frightened scamper of a rabbit or mole who thought she was there to eat her.

To take her mind off of her stupid decision to come into the forest, Mia started looking for one of the blue pine trees that where rare, but could be found in the forest. It was at the base of this tree that Mia was most likely to find her ptolemy. It was a short clover like plant that grew under the fallen pine needles. Mia started hunting around the base of pine trees, rustling around, looking for one with blue needles, so she didn't here the beginnings of pounding paws hitting the dead leaves or the panting breath of a large group of animals approaching. But then suddenly a pack of wolves burst out of the trees and filed in a circle around her. Mia was so scared, she didn't want to hex the beautiful creatures if they weren't planning on harming her, so she just froze with her wand out in front of her, light still shining on the end. The wolves where growling, but Mia hoped their opinion of her could be changed.

A large gray wolf with black across his legs, the leader of the pack, stepped forward and spoke with a growl. "Who are you to have crossed our domain?"

Mia bowed her head in respect, thinking fast on her feet what the best way not to be eaten would be. "Please forgive me honorable Leader of the Pack. I do not have a nose as good as yours and was unable to tell when I entered into your land." The wolf didn't seem to expect her to answer as the large giant man who sometimes entered the forest never understood them. He took a step forward and sniffed the girl in front of him.

He knew the smell. "You are Witch Pup. You are friend of the Pack and will not be harmed here. Pack, learn her scent. She is friend." Mia was shocked at the words of the Wolf and even more shocked as the rest of the pack came up to her, some of the younger ones a little too eager with tails waging and sniffed her. "I am Fleetfoot, leader of the pack. This is Riveruner, my mate." he pointed his nose at a beautiful silver/gray wolf with black markings running down her back. The rest of the pack was introduced to her and Mia tried to remember most of the names. "Tell me Witch Pup, what brings you into the forest? Did our songs finally call you out at last?"

Mia thought on this for a moment. Where their songs really about her? Maybe Witch Pup was juts the title given to all witches who could talk to animals, if there where any others that is. "I've been listening to your songs for a while now and they are very beautiful and I hoped to be able to meet you someday, but honestly my reason for coming to the forest tonight was to gather supplies."

"Gather supplies? You mean hunt. We can help you hunt. We are great hunters and the Pack will protect you from any of the other beasts of the forest." Fleetfoot ordered Riverunner and most of the Pack to continue the Hunt and to bring dinner back to the pups in the den, while he and Bearchaser helped Witch Pup to hunt her supplies. Fleetfoot and Bearchaser headed off with Mia into the forest as the rest of the wolves continued the Hunt. Mia explained to Fleetfoot what she was looking for and he told her that although wolves could not see color, he knew of a strange smelling pine tree and led her towards the grove it was in.

As they walked they talked. The Wolves seemed to love telling stories, and where endlessly curious about the life the Witch Pup lead in the tall stone cave. Bearchaser was a large brown wolf who apparently got his name as a pup because he would stupidly try to play games with a bear cub. The mother had chased him away, but for his bravery they named him Bearchaser instead of Chasedbybear.

Once they had walked and talked for a while, Mia finally got up the courage to ask a question she had been thinking on. "Fleetfoot? You said you have been calling for me. Why was that? I heard the songs but I didn't know they where for me."

Fleetfoot hoped over a fallen tree lightly as Mia struggled over it. "Pack was told to watch over you. And we can't watch over you if you stay up hidden in the stone all the time."

"But who told you to watch over me?" Mia couldn't believe it. Who else could talk to wolves? Was it someone in her family? Maybe an uncle who had her ability? Mia had quickly learned that talking with animals wasn't a common thing even among wizards, so she had kept it to herself.

"Moonwalker." That was the only answer the wolf was offering, so Mia took it. They kept walking for a while until they came to a large tree that Fleetfoot sniffed. "This is the strange pine. Is it the tree you where looking for?"

Mia bent down holding her lighted wand up so she could see. Blue tinted pine needles lined the ground around the tree. "This is it! Now I just have to find the ptolemy." Mia got onto her hands and knees and started lightly lifting the pine needles not wanting to hurt the foliage underneath. She held her wand in her left hand and sifted with her right until she found it.

A small clover shaped plant that grew in a mass to create a sort of ground cover. Mia got out one of her large vials she had brought with her. She carefully dug up the plant making sure she didn't damage the roots. This plant needed to stay connected to its roots to maintain its potency. Once she had brushed off as much dirt as possible, she placed the plant into her vial, tucked it into her knap sack and stood up brushing off her cloths. The wolves where looking at her trying to understand what the Witch Pup found so interesting about the plants.

The next ingredient Mia needed was Saltpertr. This was a hard fungus that grew out from underneath the bark of a fir tree. Mia explained to the wolves that it would look like a thin white pokey rock that was growing out of the side of the tree. Fleetfoot thought this hunt was strange but a fun game so he lead Mia in the direction of a small grove of fir trees. Mia told the wolves to keep an eye out for any Horned Slugs while they went since that was also on the list. The silverweed couldn't be collected until midnight when it would be the most potent.

As they headed towards the grove of trees Bearchaser had his nose in the leaves sniffing as they walked. He seemed to get a bad smell in his nose and sneezed. "Found a horned slug! Ew, horned slug's smell like Centaur droppings." Mia went over to where the wolf stood and lifted up the leaves to reveal a long fat and gooey slug with little purple horns down its back. Mia scooped it up into a vile and put it in her bag.

As she kept walking, she explained to the curious wolves how the slug affected the potion she was making. The wolves didn't understand the potion theory but they still found it interesting that a slug was important. Just then there was a strange rustling in the trees to the south of them. The wolves heard it before Mia and jumped around her to protect her from what ever it was. "What's coming?" Mia asked Fleetfoot.

"We can't tell, the wind is in the wrong direction. But don't worry; we can take on almost anything in this forest." Bearchaser got in front of her with his lips raised in a snarl, ready to attack anything that came out of the woods. Suddenly something big and pure white jumped from behind the tall leaves of a poison berry bush and landed directly in front of them. Mia looked up in awe as the large unicorn, glowing like the moon, stood tall in front of her.

"Wow." Mia was stunned. She knew unicorns where real, but some how she just hadn't believed it. Mia remembered her manners that some magical creatures demanded and she bowed her head. "Forgive my rudeness; I wasn't expecting a creature as beautiful as you to come out from behind those trees."

"Your kind words are not necessary from you, most peculiar of witch girls, although they are appreciated. I had heard rumors in the trees that a young witch was roaming in the forest with the wolves, but I did not believe it." The wolves respectfully greeted the unicorn. "Tell me young witch, what brings you to this dangerous forest."

"Well Sir," for Mia could tell the unicorn was male, "I've come to collect potion ingredients that I couldn't find anywhere else."

"And what is this potion for?" The unicorn came in closer to Mia.

"Its purely for academic reasons, I want the practice of brewing difficult potions."

"You lie." It was not a question, it wasn't even an accusation. It was a statement. The unicorn didn't seem upset or offended or surprised. He was simply stating the fact as if it was the weather. "Did you know unicorns can tell when someone lies? No, I don't imagine you would know that. The wizards knowledge of our race is limited as we do not like wizards very much and tend to avoid them. So tell me young witch, what is the true reason you brew this potion."

"I wish to become an Animagus." Mia knew there was no reason to hide the truth from this fantastic beast. He wouldn't tell anyone, he couldn't tell anyone. But that wasn't the truth; Mia didn't really want to become an Animagus! She just wanted to learn the potion; she wasn't going to use it. The unicorn must realize she had lied the second time. But the unicorn didn't challenge her answer.

"That is a noble task. I can see you hold much value in all life, even that of simple beasts. There are very few who can communicate with animals. It is an ability to be treasured. Do not take it lightly."

"Thank you Sir. I won't."

"Lastly, before I leave you this night, I wish to give you a warning and a gift. There is great evil lurking in this forest, and I advise that you do not spend more time here than you must. You are safe with the wolves, for I know they will protect you from most harm. But do not venture off with out them. As for the gift, please take a hair from my mane. I know wizards hold them as valuable. Perhaps it will come in useful in the future." Mia reached up and ran her fingers threw the silky main and a hair came free in her hand. The unicorn met Mia's gaze one last time with its beautiful pearl eye.

"Use it well." And with that the unicorn left just as quickly as it came. The wolves spent a few minuets complaining on the rudeness of unicorns as Mia placed the shining white hair into a vial and sealed it shut. Mia had read it was considered great luck to be given a gift from a magical beast. Mia would make sure not to treat it lightly.

Fleetfoot barked to get her attention. "Is that your saltpertr?" Mia looked up at the tree to her left where Fleetfoot was pointing with his nose and saw a rock hard fungus growing from the side of the tree.

Mia smiled. "Thank you Fleetfoot, I never would have seen that."

"Of course not, females are always distracted by shiny things, and unicorns are very shiny." Mia laughed at the joke and stepped up to the tree. She got out her short knife with the silver blade and started peeling away the bark. Saltpertr was a rock hard fungus and was very hard to break. Sometimes a wizard would use a cutting or exploding spell to remove the plant, but for Mia's potion, using magic would change the properties of the ingredient to much.

Later Mia would use a hammer to break it up for her potion, but she had decided the best way to harvest it was to peal up the bark covering the base of the fungus where it attached to the tree and then pry the whole thing off. This process only took about 45 minuets. At the end of her struggle with the fungus she was breathing heavy and just stuffed the whole thing into her bag. She looked at her watch. It was 15 minuets until midnight, and Mia needed to find her silverweed.

Mia turned to Fleetfoot. "We need to find some silverweed fast!" The wolves took off running in opposite directions. Mia started looking around where she was for the plant when a howl came from her left. Fleetfoot had found it. Mia took off running towards the wolf and Bearchaser caught up to her, running after her and telling her to go faster. Mia wanted to point out that she was human and couldn't run as fast as him but she was to busy breathing to talk.

Mia ran into a small clearing with Bearchaser flanking her. Fleetfoot was standing next to a small shrub wagging his tail. "I found it! Is it time yet?"

Mia looked at her watch. "Good job Fleetfoot. We still have a minuet." Mia dropped to her knees next to the plant and pulled out her scissors. Most people cut the plant just above the roots, but her book had told her that the chemical in the silverweed plant that gave it its potency was in the very tip of the long leaf. When you cut it the chemical spreads through the whole leaf, so if you cut it at the base, it lowers the potency of the weed. So Mia watched her watch and at exactly midnight Mia cut the weed in the middle of the leaf. She placed the weed into her vial. That was it. Mia had everything she needed.

Mia and the wolves began the long walk back to the edge of the forest. It was over an hour before they came in view of the edge of the forest. Mia wished the wolves good night, thanking them for all their help and promising to come to see them again. They had been good companions and Mia loved talking to them.

It was late, and Mia was tired. She was also very aware of the fact that it was well after midnight, and Christmas break or no Christmas break, if Mia was caught out of bed she would be in serious trouble. Mia snuck accost the grounds and into the castle. She was almost to the landing in front of the portrait of the fat lady when Harry and Ron suddenly appeared out of no where. "What are you two doing out of bed?" Harry stuffed a shiny cloak up his shirt when he saw her.

Ron was quicker with his thing. "Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?"

Harry stepped between the two short tempered teens and stopped them from waking the castle. "How about we all just agree that we didn't see each other? Deal?" Mia and Ron both grudgingly nodded and Harry spoke the password to the half asleep painting who angrily questioned why they where out of bed. Ron told her to mind herself and they climbed inside.

That night Mia held her Moony Bear and wondered if there was any connection to the wolves in the forest and the wolf in her arms. Finally she fell asleep to the wolves in the forest singing.

* * *

><p>AN: OK so the unicorn part felt a bit cheesy to me, but I added it in anyways, hope you don't mind.<p>

Review if you have a right hand.


	12. The End of Term

AN: Remember people, things are gonna start speeding up fast here, this story is mainly about Mia and most of the characters like Sirius and Lupin and her someday love aren't here yet, so I'm grazing over much of what happens in the books to bring it around to the good stuff. We all know Harry's story anyways and I doubt I could make Rowling's plot any better :)

A big thank you to my Beta Mira!

And a big shout out to all my reviewers, I love you! But not in a weird way.

I don't own this world where my story takes place!

* * *

><p>Ch 12<p>

After Christmas life in the castle quickly returned to the normal rhythm of classes and school work. Now that Mia had all of the ingredients for her potion and realized how hard they had been to collect, she decided the best thing to do would be to study the process for making the potion and prepare it on paper a hundred times before ever putting a caldron to the flame.

The first way Mia was doing this was by going back to her faithful book, 'Every Potions Ingredient Known and How to Use it: at least the ones the Ministry lets you know about', and listing out the ingredients' properties and the best way to handle it.

As she walked up to the table she heard the last few words of Hermione's sentence "-maybe then we can find Flamel." They stopped their whispers as Mia sat down and all of them looked at her strangely.

"What? Is there something on my face?" They had been doing this a lot lately, flipping threw books and whispering with heads together. Mia didn't mind being kept out of the loop, but if they where looking for something shouldn't they ask her? She had been poring over almost every book in the library for months now.

"Oh sorry Mia, we just weren't expecting you." Mia ignored this last statement and opened the giant book about potions ingredients she was carrying and started reading. She acted unfazed by their hushed behavior.

"You know if its Nicolas Flamel you're looking for, you should look in the Alchemy section. I think he was pretty famous a few hundred years ago." Mia said this in an off handed way.

Alchemy was a branch of Transfiguration and Mia had come across his name a time or two in her search. But as the words left her mouth Hermione squeaked and Ron and Harry looked at her with shock. "What? Was that not the Flamel you where looking for?" With out another word Hermione disappeared to the Alchemy section and started pulling down books and Ron and Harry went over to help.

Mia ignored them and started searching the book for goosegrass and started copying the special characteristics the ingredient had and how to prepare it.

Mia was working on copying the properties of saltpertr when she grew distracted. Harry, Ron and Hermione had rushed out of the library a while ago with looks of excitement on their faces, and Mia was lonely. She had grown used to being by herself, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Most of the students in the castle where at least civil to her, but no one other than Harry, Ron and Hermione made any kind of effort to talk to her. But the trio seemed to be in their own little secret world. Mia was fine being out of the loop, she hadn't told them about her Animagus research so she didn't expect them to be forthcoming with their secrets, but she still wished she was a part of whatever mischief they where doing.

She was just so bored with school work and research. She wasn't going to brew her potion until summer when the castle was empty so until then, there was nothing challenging or exiting left to do after she had gone into the forest.

Just then a rare sight met Mia's eyes. The Weasley twins entered the library. This was a rare thing because the red haired twins usually never studied. Mia, who spent much of her time in the library, had only ever seen the boys enter once or twice, and each time they snuck over to different sections of the library and spoke in whispers before checking out a few books and leaving.

Mia knew this definitely wasn't studying. Honestly Mia didn't know what they where doing, but they always did it in secret. This visit was exactly like the rest, Mia in her extreme boredom watched the twins every move like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

Mia had never spoken to the two older boys, but she knew them well as they where known as the schools biggest pranksters. So if they where in the library doing research, Mia was sure it was for a prank of some kind. This intrigued Mia endlessly. They where over by the section on potion ingredients and properties, franticly flipping through books and whispering harshly. The first twin (Mia had no idea with one he was) grabbed a few books and shoved them into his brothers hands whispering something importantly and then promptly started walking towards the front desk.

Mia noticed he was wearing mittens on his hands and kept itching at them. He looked frustrated. The remaining twin was fumbling over the large books he had been handed and managed to balance them with a few crammed under an arm and one thin one in his teeth and he carefully walked over to his brother.

Half way across the room one of the books slipped and he scrambled to catch it with his elbow but as he moved, a peace of folded parchment fell from his robs pocket and he didn't notice. The insubordinate side of Mia pretended not to notice the dropped property until the twins had checked out all the books and escaped out the door.

After they had left, Mia walked over to one of the isles as if getting a book, and bent down and retrieved the parchment. Once back at her desk, Mia unfolded the warn parchment and was shocked at what she saw. This was a recipe for a potion that it looked like the twins where trying to invent.

The parchment had lots of notes in the margin and things scribbled out and rewritten, but Mia could understand it and it actually looked promising. From what Mia could tell this recipe was made to be an additive to a topical product and when applied to the skin and mixed with water it was supposed to change the pigment of the person's skin. The Weasley Twins where trying to dye someone purple by using their body wash!

This was genius! But they hadn't finished it yet. From the notes at the bottom it looked like their current product was just causing blisters that oozed purple and green puss. It made sense why the twin was wearing gloves, they probably where testing the product on themselves.

Mia read through the ingredients and the process they had developed, trying to figure out what they had done wrong. The bonding ingredient in the base was crushed flobberworms, and they added leech spleen to fuse the color of the powley leaves witch where the purple color they wanted.

Then she saw it.

They where using powdered lionfish spine to make the color brighten when someone tried to scrub it off. Then it fades instantly after a week of bright color. This really was an ingenious mix, but Mia found their flaw. Flobberworms mixed with the lionfish spine cause extreme irritation. If they used puffer fish skin instead of the flobberworms for the base, it would remove the bad reaction and act as an enhancer to the color of the powley.

Mia shoved the parchment into her pocket and packed up all of her research materiel and headed back to Gryffindor tower. When she entered the portrait hole she was saddened to see that the red haired duo was not in the room. Ron and Harry where sitting in a few chairs by the fire so Mia went over to Ron and asked if he had seen his brothers.

"Yeah, they are up stairs in their room with Lee, but why do you care?" Ron looked at Mia accusingly.

"They dropped something in the library and I wanted to give it back to them." Ron looked at her like he still didn't believe her.

"Fine, why don't you just hand it to me and I can give it to them next time I see them?" Mia hated that Ron refused to trust her. He was obviously quick to judge and wasn't easily trusting, but Hermione and Harry trusted her, wasn't that enough?

"Look Weasley, it's really none of your business, so you can ether help me and get your brothers or you can shove off, your choice." Ok so maybe Ron and Mia didn't click because they both had explosive tempers. Ron opened his mouth to fight back but Harry kicked him in the leg. After exchanging a sharp glance, Ron turned and disappeared up the stairs towards the boy's dorm.

"You know you don't make it easy on him to like you." Harry always seemed to be the voice of reason. Mia flopped into the chair Ron had just left.

"I know but he's just so easy to get riled up. I just can't help myself." Mia gave a wicked grin to Harry as the three Weasley boys came back down the stairs. Mia jumped out of Ron's chair and beckoned him to sit down. Ron just glared at her and sat. The Weasley twins came up to Mia with arms crossed looking at her curiously.

"As much as we love seeing ickle Ronnikins all riled up like this," The first twin spoke.

"We do still have to ask," Then the next one spoke.

"What is it the dreaded daughter of Sirius Black want with us?" And back to the first twin. The boys kept switching talkers in the middle of their sentence, and as this would usually be a bit confusing, they seemed to pull it off and it made perfect sense to Mia.

Usually a comment about her heritage would have made her mad, but the twins said it with a smile on their face and in an obviously joking way. "Well I just saw you drop this earlier, and I thought you might need it seeing as how it's not finished." Mia pulled the parchment out of her pocket with a smirk and the four identical eyes grew large in shock.

The first twin still wearing his gloves, grabbed the note and hit his brother in the head with it. "I told you! You dropped it!" Realizing there where many prying eyes on them listening into the strange conversation, the second twin grabbed his brother and made to pull him up to his dorm.

"Wait!" Mia couldn't help herself. "Would you like to know how to fix it?" The twins just gave her a look like they where sizing her up, then they looked knowingly at each other and then all at once, they each grabbed an arm and pulled Mia into the boys stair case and pulled her up the stairs. They stopped on the landing with a door with a little gold 3 on it and pushed it open. Mia was shocked with how messy the room was. These where 13 year old boys, but did they have to live like this?

The room was a mess. There where old robes lying on the floor, quidditch supplies covered in mud heaped in a corner, and books and paper lying in crooked stacks on all of the desks. There where 4 four poster beds in the room and not one of them was made. There where even empty bottles and candy rappers laying about and the whole room had a faint smell of corn chips.

In the corner of the room there was a desk with a cauldron and a bunch of potions ingredients thrown around. Lee Jordan was standing at this desk routing through the trash as if looking for something when Mia and the twins came in.

The second twin pulled a blanked strait on one of the beds and twin number one pushed her to sit down next to the stack of library books they had just gotten. Lee came over from the caldron in the corner and stood with the two red heads, arms crossed, and all of them looked down on her intimidating like.

"Ok"

"Spill."

Mia looked around at the mess. "So is your other roommate really ok living in here while you three brew toxic potions?"

"It's not toxic!" This was Lee Jordan.

"Well that's where you're wrong. Well at least one of the places you're wrong." Mia gestured to twin number one's gloved hands. "The combination of the flobberworms and the lionfish spine create a mild toxic formula that created those boils."

The second twin elbowed his brother. "I told you it wasn't the caterpillar guts."

"So how do you know all this." Twin number one.

"First off, can you guys tell me your names? This is getting confusing in my head."

The twin with the gloved hands spoke first. "I'm Fred, he's George," Fred pointed to his twin. "And he's Lee." He pointed to the taller black boy.

Lee spoke up. "But don't even try to keep them strait; they like to switch on people sometimes just to keep us on our toes."

"George smiled. "Now tell us Miss Black, how you, a first year, can help us three men with our potion."

"Well I'm not even going to mention the fact that I'm probably smarter than the three of you _boys_ put together, but lets just say, I'm the best in my potions class, and I've spent quite a bit of time researching the subject."

"Ok so if you're so smart, what should we do to neutralize the reaction of the flobberworms and the lionfish spine?"

Lee spoke up, "What if we added poucupine quills, like in the boils cure potion?" The twins looked at him like he was a genius.

"Are you kidding me?" Mia was shocked these where third years. "The quills will react with the flitterbloom, and it _will_ explode." The boys looked puzzled by this.

"How do you know all this? Did you memorize the potion we made or something?" Fred scratched at his boil covered hands as he spoke.

"I just read a lot." Mia didn't like admitting she didn't have a life. "Look if you want to make it work, you can exchange the flobberworms for puffer fish skin. It would remove the bad reaction and it would also make the color brighter. And speaking of witch, did you break the stems off of the powley before you added it in?"

The boys just gave her a dumbfounded look.

"I didn't think so. That's why there was the added green in the boils. If you don't take off the entire green stem you will get splotches of green on whomever you are planning on dying."

At this the three boys got defensive. "Now what would make you think we would ever use something like this on a fellow student?"

"Really, it's like you think we're animals."

"Wait! You're a girl? Should you even be in the boy's dorm?"

"You should leave before you get us in trouble!"

"Seriously! We can't be caught breaking rules! It would ruin our perfect record!"

Mia juts laughed at their words as she stood up and brushed the filth off of her robes. "You know you guys should really clean in here." And with that she left the dorm and went up to her own room to read.

* * *

><p>The next few months seemed to blur by in a wave of school work and studying. Mia made sure to sneak down to the forest once in a while after classes and spend time with her Pack. They loved to tell her stories about fights they had and games they played. Mia especially loved to play with the pups.<p>

There where three that had been born that season, and they hadn't developed personalities enough yet to earn names in the pack. The little white and gray one was Mia's favorite. He loved to climb up high and jump down on her when she wasn't expecting it. Mia named him Pouncer and Fleetfoot approved the name. Mia loved her new wolf family. If she ever did become an Animagus, Mia hoped she became a wolf.

One day, Mia woke up early and was reading in the common room. There where only a few people down there, Fred, George and Lee all came down the stairs, dressed and ready for class way earlier than Mia had ever seen them up before. She knew something must have been up as they all sat in chairs with a good view of the stair case.

"What are you three up to?" The boys juts gave Mia a look of evil and turned back to whispering and glancing at the stair case. Mia shrugged and went back to her reading. Not even two minutes later a high piercing scream came from the boy's dorm stair case and the three trouble makers all looked at each other. What came out of the stair case next made Mia fall over in a fit of laughter.

A red haired purple boy in a white bathrobe came down the stairs in a fit of anger. Percy Weasley marched across the common room, completely purple faced (literally) and stopped dead before his brothers. All of the common room lost it laughing except for Fred and George who stayed strait faced with innocent eyes.

"What the BLODDY HELL have you done to me!" Percy was dripping wet and steaming with anger.

Fred held a completely composed face and spoke clearly. "Now brother dearest, what would make you ever think it was us?

George cut in. "Really Percival, it's like you don't trust us or something." Percy let out a banshee's scream in their face and went back up the stairs as if to go scrub off his skin. "Do you think we should tell him scrubbing only makes it brighter?"

"No dear brother, I think we should let him find out for himself." The twins both gave wicked grins to the other and then walked over to Mia.

"Miss Amelia, none of this would have been possible with out you and your amazing brain."

"We are forever in your debt." And with that both twins bowed.

"Please, call me Mia. And seriously, any time you need help perfecting something, feel free to come to me. I really enjoyed figuring out how to fix it."

George nodded. "Will do."

Fred slapped George on the back. "Come brother, lets see if we can find a camera so that Percy can remember this week for the rest of his life." And with another evil grin they where gone.

Before Mia knew it final exams where quickly approaching and she put away her research on the Animagus potion to study. Most of the school was studying and cramming but Hermione seemed to be the most frantic. It was as if she was already studying for her NEWT's and was sure she would fail.

It was a bout a week before exams and Mia was lying in bed trying to go over every charm they had learned that year in her head. She noticed as it got later into the night, that Hermione still hadn't come to bed. She fell asleep well after midnight with the bushy hared girl still missing.

Mia awoke the next morning and saw Hermione finally in bed. Maybe she had fallen asleep in the common room studying again. Mia snuck down to get her breakfast before classes and she walked passed the giant hour glasses that told the house points and was shocked to see that the Gryffindor hour glass had lost almost all of its points putting Gryffindor in last place.

They had been in the lead after all of their won Quidditch games. Mia knew she was disliked by most of her class but she still had pride in her house.

As the next few days wore on, it came out it was because of Harry, Hermione and Neville that their house was loosing. Mia was suddenly aware that she was no longer the most hated student in the school. But she could tell it was a new feeling for Harry after being the most loved student and Quidditch hero for so long.

The student's in question had detention a few nights later and Mia tried to calm Hermione by telling her the Forbidden Forest really wasn't that bad. Hermione didn't believe her since as far as she was concerned Mia had never been in the forest before. Mia waited up for Hermione that night to make sure she was ok after her detention.

When asked how it had gone, Hermione had just shivered and climbed into bed. She told Mia about the dead unicorn and a part of Mia was frightened that it was the same unicorn that she had met.

Before she knew it Final Exams had come and passed. Mia thought she had done really well on all of them except for transfiguration which she once again only passed because the written portion outweighed the practical side. Mia was out on the grounds of Hogwarts enjoying the beauty of the day when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running to Hagrid's hut with panic in their eyes.

Mia didn't think much of it and went out to the Quidditch pitch to read through her Amimagus potion notes. Now that exams where over, Mia was back on track to making her potion. She would be staying at the castle over the summer since she had no where else to go, and Mia planned to use the deserted school as the perfect opportunity to finally brew her potion. That night Mia realized once again Hermione never came to bed, and Mia just prayed they didn't loose anymore house points.

The next morning Mia rose before any of her house mates and took a book down to the common room. Mia saw someone passed out on the floor Thinking it was someone who passed out after celebrating the end of exams, she went to wake the person up when she saw it was Neville. He had a full body bind placed on him and seemed to have spent the night silently crying. Mia muttered the counter spell and helped Neville sit up. "Neville! What happened to you?"

Neville whimpered. "Her-Hermione hexed me!"

"What!"

"Ron, H-Harry and Hermione where leaving and I didn't want Gr-Gryffindor to lose any more points so I tried to stop them and she hexed me!" He started whimpering in full force and was so distraught he didn't even seem to mind it was Mia who led him to the portrait hole.

"You did the right thing Neville, come on, let me help you to the hospital wing, then we can call for Professor McGonagall." Neville didn't seem hurt, but after being bound all night he was very stiff and emotionally unstable so Mia decided to let the school nurse handle it.

When they got to the hospital wing, Mia was surprised to see Professor McGonagall all ready there. And Professor Dumbledore, and half the other staff, with Hermione and Ron laying on beds franticly explaining something to them. Mia also saw Harry passed out on another cot a ways away. What had happened last night?

As they entered the room Professor McGonagall saw Mia carrying the limping Neville in. He had pulled a muscle on the way up to the wing. "Oh please not more hurt students! Miss Black, what happened here?"

"Professor, I woke up early and went down to the common room and found Neville on the ground with a full body bind placed on him. I lifted it but he seemed a little shaken up so I brought him up here." Neville was looking with horror at Hermione and didn't add anything to the story.

"Mr. Longbottom, who did this to you?" Madam Pomfrey had set him on an empty cot and was taking his pulse but all Neville could do was point, right at Hermione. "Miss GRANGER! You attacked a fellow student?"

Hermione and Ron noticed Neville for the first time, and a look of regret came over her face. "I'm so sorry Neville, but we had to! He tried to stop us and if we hadn't gotten there in time Professor Sna- I mean Quirrell would have stolen the stone and You-Know-Who would have won!" Snape glared at the foolish girl who seemed to want to accuse him, but Professor Dumbledore was the first to talk.

"Well now, it seems we do have a bit of a situation here, but the worst is over with. How about we all leave this conversation here and let the students rest?" The teachers followed Professor Dumbledore out of the hospital wing and left the students. After giving Neville a potion to calm him, Madam Pomfrey told Neville and Hermione they were free to go. Ron had to stay for the rest of the day, and Harry would be there until he woke up.

As soon as they were out of the room, Hermione turned to Neville and started apologizing profusely. Mia stooped her, and asked the question that was on both her and Neville's mind. "So what exactly happened last night?"

Hermione told them all about the Philosopher's Stone and how they discovered that You-Know-Who was using the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to steal the stone so that he could regain his body. She told them all about the things guarding the stone and how they had gotten through. Then Hermione explained that Harry had gone on to face the teacher all alone and that they didn't know exactly what happened, but when Dumbledore arrived Professor Quirrell was dying and Harry was unconscious and holding the stone. Neville left after that and started spreading the story. It wasn't long before the whole school knew. Hermione and Mia where worried for Harry. Ron would be fine after he got patched up, but no one knew if Harry would ever wake up.

Three days later Harry woke up. It had been a bit of a shock when he found out that the fight was all over and they had won. There had been a Quidditch match played and lost by the rest of Harry's team in his absence and the whole of Gryffindor was in mourning over the lost game.

The next two weeks before the end of the school year where completely different from the previous two weeks of students cramming for exams. Most students spent the long days out side in the warm early summer air, lounging under trees or playing pick up games of Quidditch. A few days after Harry woke up from the hospital wing the test results came in from all the final exams for the students not taking their OWL's or NEWT's who would have to wait a few more weeks. Mia was delighted to see that she got O's in all of her classes except one.

Even Professor Snape couldn't deny the fact that Mia had done fantastic. The only class Mia had gotten lower in was of course Transfiguration where Mia had gotten an A for acceptable. Mia really needed to figure out the practical side of transfiguration. She didn't like doing so badly in her class. If it wasn't for her perfect score on the written side of the test Mia could have easily failed. Even Neville seemed to do better than her in transfiguration spell work. It was as if she just couldn't wrap her head around making her wand cooperate.

Finally the last day of term was upon the castle and all the students where in the great hall for the end of term feast. Three fourths of the castle where eating their meal in gloom as the Slytherins where celebrating their victory. After the meal Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced he had a few last minuet points to award before they announced the house cup. Everyone was shocked and exited as Professor Dumbledore awarded house points to The Gryffindor heroes. 50 to Ron, 50 to Hermione, 60 to Harry and now they were tied.

Then after a dramatic pause Professor Dumbledore awarded 10 points to Neville for standing up to his classmates, and with that they had won. Three fourths of the room started cheering and Professor Dumbledore changed the decorations to scarlet and gold. Mia was so happy. Her house had won!

The next morning all of the students were making their way out to the entrance hall to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Hermione pulled Mia down to the common room to say her goodbyes. Harry and Ron where both waiting there to see her. Mia was shocked at the gesture but just smiled at them.

"We just wanted to say thank you for your help with beating Voldemort." Harry spoke the name with confidence and Mia was surprised to hear it. Hermione and Ron both flinched.

"We never would have done it without your tip on Flamel. Thank you." Hermione smiled at her and nudged Ron in the side.

Ron seemed to agree and stuck his hand out in a 'truce' sort of way. Mia smiled and took the hand. "Friends?"

"Friends. Have a good summer holiday." Mia tried to look happy for them all going off to their own homes.

"What are you going to do here all summer?"

"Oh don't worry, I have plans." Mia smiled a devilish grin and walked up to the common room as the other students all left. Now all she needed was to find a place to brew her potion.

* * *

><p>AN: So Mia is alone in the castle all summer, I wonder what she will be doing…<p>

If you love the story review!


	13. Exploring

AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to all who celebrate!

Once again, thank you to my amazing Beta Mira!

I am not JK Rowling, nor do I have her accent.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

As soon as all of the students had left the castle for the summer, Mia set off looking for the place she would use to brew her potion. She knew there were no other students in the castle to discover what she was doing, but she still had to look out for the few teachers who would be staying over the summer. Her first option she thought of for her potions lab was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor.

No one ever went in there and there was no reason any of the teachers would find it suspicious if she was found entering or exiting the bathroom. Mia dismissed the idea almost immediately.

'_Who would brew a potion in a bathroom?'_ Mia thought of just using one of the older classrooms on the 5th floor that were never even used during the school year, but they were all kept pretty clean meaning someone went in there occasionally to dust.

Mia even thought of just brewing it in her dorm, but somehow this didn't feel safe and secret enough. Mia had resorted to just searching the entire castle for a secret place that would work, maybe a forgotten broom closet. Mia had started on the first floor and had made it all the way to the 6th floor, skipping lunch and dinner. It was almost seven hours after the other students had left on their school break, and Mia was just coming out of a broom cupboard on the 6th floor when someone spoke and Mia jumped out of her skin.

"Miss Black, I was wanting a word with you." Mia jumped so high at the words of Professor McGonagall that she even let off a slight burst of uncontrolled magic that created a thin shield of magic around her and then faded in a faint gold shimmer. Mia looked down with embarrassment. It had been a while since she had lost control like that, and that was a very dangerous thing to do. Luckily it was just defense magic and not attack, or Mia would have gotten into a lot of trouble.

"Now that was quite a bit of unintentional magic. I apologies for startling you. Do tell me, what are you doing in that broom cupboard? I've been looking for you for quite some time before Professor Dumbledore suggested I look up here."

"Oh, well I just figured since I'm going to be at Hogwarts all summer, I might as well get to know the school a bit better. I've been trying to find my way around the disappearing stairways." Mia didn't even have to think about the lie as it flowed out of her mouth. The Professor just nodded at her excuse.

"Yes, well there were a few things I was hoping to discuss with you about your stay at Hogwarts over the summer. If you would follow me to my office, maybe we could discuss it over some tea. Mixy?" Suddenly a small house elf wearing a tea cozy appeared with a _crack_. The house elf turned to Professor McGonagall and bowed low, her big ears flopping as she went.

"What can Mixy do for you Madam Professor McGonagall?"

"Mixy, would you mind bringing a tray of tea to my office for Miss Black an myself?"

"Yes, Madam Professor!" And with that the house elf bowed once more and disappeared with another _crack._

As Mia turned to follow the professor, she noticed McGonagall peer behind her into the old cluttered closet but she pretended not to notice. The Professor led Mia down to the ground level to the transfiguration class room and into her office. She gestured for Mia to take a seat in one of the comfy chairs and she took the other one. There was a tray with tea and small sandwiches sitting on the table between the two chairs.

Professor McGonagall pored Mia a cup of tea and then took one for herself. "Now Miss Amelia, I wanted to talk to you about this summer. Clearly you will be the only student staying in the castle over the summer holiday. You will of course not be alone, there are a few teachers who call Hogwarts their home year around. Myself, being one, as well as Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor Kettleburn." Mia was a little worried but didn't show it. Was this going to be one of those conversations proving that Mia's whole summer was planned and she wouldn't have the freedom to work on her potion?

"Now this summer will be a little different from the school year. We do still expect you to follow all school rules such as out of bound areas, and curfew, but I understand your desire to explore. We will not be patrolling the corridors and policing the grounds like we usually do during the year, we will instead be _trusting_ you to respect our rules." Professor McGonagall gave Mia a stern look at this.

Could it be? Would Mia really have the freedom she needed?

"My only request is that you come to at least one meal in the great hall a day, and that you have tea here with me once a week on Monday nights, just to check in and chat. I know you have been quite a solitary person in your schooling so far, but total isolation is never healthy, so I hope you understand my desire to spend some time with you. I enjoy your company as well and it can get a little starved for female companionship with all of the men in the castle over the summer." Professor McGonagall smiled over her tea cup. "You will find the castle tends to become a much more relaxed place over the summer." Mia was glad to hear this. It would be difficult to work on her project if the teachers expected to know her whereabouts all summer. "How does that sound?"

Mia smiled. "That sounds great Professor. I'm excited to do lots of studying over the summer and maybe even test out a potion or two in that book you gave me." Mia smiled inwardly as she thought of all the time she would have in the library to read, but then a dark thought crossed her mind. "Oh, but Professor, the library? Madam Pince won't be here over the summer, but will I still be allowed into the library?"

Professor McGonagall smiled that one of Mia's main concerns would be having access to the books. "Oh, well yes of course. I'm sure Madam Pince won't mind you being in there as long as you put everything back where it belongs and keep the place neat. And of course you won't be allowed into the restricted section." Mia was fine with this. She had gotten all the information she needed for her animagus project, and she had completed the essay for Professor Sprout ages ago.

Mia and the Professor spent another hour or so just chatting and Mia ate several of the sandwiches Mixy had brought them as a late dinner. Then Mia bid the professor good night and headed up to Gryffindor tower for bed. Mia planed to eat breakfast in the great hall, and then would resume her search for a makeshift potions lab.

The next morning Mia awoke early and was very hungry. She realized she hadn't eaten much the previous day so she took her shower and headed down to the great hall. She was a little surprised to see the hall had been cleared out of most of the tables and only one smaller table was left for the reduced members of the castle.

Professor McGonagall was already present so Mia pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Slowly a few more teachers began filing in and made small talk with each other over breakfast. Not all of the teachers had cleared out of the castle yet as some of them wanted to spend a student free week cleaning up their classrooms for the summer.

Professor Dumbledore was notably absent. While Mia was spreading jam over her toast the morning owl post flew in and dropped off the mail. Mia had ordered a subscription to the daily prophet so she paid the paper owl and untied the rolled up news print and set it aside. After telling Professor Sprout her plans for the day, (a little exploration and some light reading), Mia made her way out of the great hall with her paper in hand. She decided to read it up in the owlery so that she would be closer to the 6th floor to resume her searching for a potions lab when she was done.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time Remus Lupin appeared suddenly on the edges of Hogsmead and started walking towards the large castle in the distance that had been his home for seven of the best years of his life. It was the day after the last day of term in Hogwarts and all of the students had left for the summer holidays the morning before. Remus had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore set for just after lunch and he was a bit early. Remus was so exited there was an actual skip in his step.<p>

He was meeting with the Headmaster regarding a teaching position. Professor Dumbledore had scheduled a meeting with the board of trustees that morning to discuss his desire to hire Remus. It was more of a formality as the board, and the ministry for that matter, usually just let Dumbledore do whatever he wanted to do. So now Remus was headed to the school to talk to the professor, find out how the meeting had gone and discuss the plans for the following year.

Remus entered the castle and looked at his watch. He was about forty-five minutes early for his meeting and didn't want it interrupt the headmasters lunch so he decided to do a little exploring of his old home. He walked through the corridors and remembered all the joyful times he had as a boy running the halls with his best friends.

Remus knew those days where over and now his only wish was that he could form new memories with his god daughter and hopefully reform some semblance of the family he had once had. He wondered as he wandered the halls if Mia-bell was still in the castle. He knew she wouldn't have been sent back to the orphanage for the summer, but she had most likely made friends and would spend most of the summer with them.

Time got away from Remus as he wandered the 7th floor aimlessly. He was snapped out of his day dreaming as he heard someone opening and closing doors down the passage way just up ahead. He figured it was probably a teacher and he quickened his pace hoping to see a familiar face and future colleague. As he turned the corner sharply into the passage way something light and short slammed into him. Surprised he reached out and grabbed the something around the shoulders before it fell to the ground. He looked down into the shocked eyes of his Mia-bell.

"Oh! Sorry Professor! I wasn't looking where I was-" Mia's eyes filled with recognition as she realized who she had bumped into. "Professor Lupin?"

Remus was still looking at the beautiful young girl with shock. This was his god daughter, his Mia-bell, right here before him. She had grown at least an inch since the last time he had seen her, her dark hair was pulled away from her stunningly blue eyes with one of the blue ribbons he had given her for her birthday. His heart filled with warmth. He just wanted so scoop her up and rap his arms around her and never let go.

He wanted to tell her everything, tell her all the good about her parents and her father's early days, tell her how loved she had been by her mother and by him, tell her how much he had missed her and make up for all the missed birthdays and good night songs. He wanted to take her home right then and there to spend the rest of the summer with him, going through old photo albums and talking about her studies.

"Professor Lupin?" She spoke again, but this time not with surprise, this time it was with confusion at the strange man who wouldn't let go of her. He snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry my dear." Remus let go of her and took a step back straitening himself up. "I wasn't expecting to see any one up here. Tell me, it was Miss Black is that right? We met in Diagon Alley." Remus was chickening out quickly; he couldn't do it, not like this. Maybe once she had gotten to know him a bit better and he could explain himself to her fully. He couldn't tell her the whole story just now. It would be too much for someone to handle hearing, too much for him to handle telling.

"Oh yes, it's Mia actually." Mia looked the older man in the eyes. He did look so familiar, why couldn't she remember why?

"We'll Miss Mia, tell me, what are you doing still in the castle? I thought all the students had left for the holidays." Remus wanted to know why she was still here. Surely she had some where to go.

Mia looked down with shame. "Oh, well I didn't really have anywhere else to go." Remus felt horrible. Why did he have to bring it up? Clearly the young girl felt abandoned. If only she knew the truth?

Maybe Professor Dumbledore would let Remus move into the castle early, just to give him some time to get to know the young girl before the term started. Then she wouldn't be all alone.

"Well I'm glad you have somewhere like Hogwarts to call home. I don't know what I would have done without this place when I was your age. Trust me Mia, you aren't alone here." Remus couldn't say anymore. He just wanted to pick the girl up and swing her around. He needed to get away before he did something rash. He couldn't tell her all that he wanted to before he talked to Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin turned and walked down the closest stare case in a hurry. He wiped a single tear off his cheek as he walked away from his Mia-bell.

Professor Dumbledore wouldn't appreciate him telling her everything just yet before he had officially gotten the Ministry to lift the restraining order. There would be plenty of time to spend talking to Mia in the next semester after the summer holidays. Mooney just had to get through the next two moons and he would be with her.

He summoned all of his Gryffindor strength as he approached the stone gargoyles and spoke the password Professor Dumbledore had given him in his letter._ Chocolate Frogs. _The gargoyle jumped aside for him. He ascended the stairs and knocked on the door. His excitement returned to him as he heard the professor call for him to enter and he remembered why he was there.

Professor Dumbledore had a sad look on his face as he told Remus to sit, but the joyful werewolf didn't see the look as he happily took the comfy chair across for the desk. "So! I bet you have good news for me!" Remus looked into the old man's face and saw the look of apprehension and sadness where there where usually sparkling eyes. "Oh."

The bottom of Remus' stomach fell out as the old wizard looked up and met his eyes. "I am afraid the school board got an offer from someone else to teach this upcoming school year. Given that the board refuses to believe the position is cursed, they have decided to blame me for the failure of the last 20 or so teachers." The old head master took off his half moon spectacles and rubbed his face, showing for the first time his true age.

Remus sat stunned and unbelieving. "The replacement they have decided on will definitely be a huge mistake as I cannot believe the man will do much more than smile for cameras and fill the space of another year of the cursed position." The Professor put his glasses back on and looked Remus in the eyes firmly. "I know you do not want to hear this, but I did make the board promise me that if their replacement didn't work out, that they would allow me to place whomever I desire in the position next year."

Remus blinked. He blinked again. His stomach had finally hit the bottom and had filled with dread. Could he last another year without his Mia-bell? And now the dread was changing to rage. It filled him up and flashed in his eyes. He stood up full of anger. "Dumbledore you promised! You said I would only have to wait one more year, and now you are adding another year! How many more will be after this one? You know that girl is all I have left after a few graves filled with family and loved ones and an insane murderer for a best friend! Everyone I have ever loved has either been a lie, killed, or taken away from me! I have waited! I have prayed for this opportunity! I will NOT have it taken away from me once again! I refuse to allow her to go through another birthday without knowing she still has people in this world who love her and would give anything for her!

"Why is she even still in the castle? Didn't she make friends this year who would invite her to stay for the summer? Don't tell me you let the other kids avoid her because of her heritage! I knew she would have it rough when she got to school! She needed to have someone here to help her through and to explain things to her! Does she even know anything about her family? Her mother was an amazing witch and she has her eyes! Does she even know that? Does she know she has her father's smile? She has a legacy at this school, her and Harry are the only decedents the Marauders have! They should be wreaking havoc and running this school! Do they even know each other? I don't even know what house Mia was sorted into! HOW DO I NOT KNOW WHAT HOUSE MY OWN GOD DAUGHTER IS IN? What is her favorite class? What is her best subject? Is she any good at Quidditch? How is it I don't know a thing about the most important person in my world?" Remus fell into the chair, completely empty of all his anger. He put his face in his hands and just breathed.

Professor Dumbledore waited patiently for Remus to finish venting, and when the tired man was fully deflated the professor spoke in a quiet voice filled with compassion. "Her favorite class is Transfiguration." Remus looked up at the professor who had gained the twinkle in his eyes back. "She's a brilliant witch. She got amazing grades in all of her classes, except for Transfiguration. I think that's why it's her favorite class, she likes the challenge. I don't think she's very comfortable on a broom, given that she didn't elect to further her flying classes after the required courses, but I here she does spend much of her time out at the Quidditch pitch studying and reading in the stands. Much to my sadness she has not made many friends. Much of the school has been leery of her due to the rumors of her past added with her apparent temper."

Remus let a small smile cross his face as he heard this new information. "Oh yes she has a temper, much like her father. Only she also seemed to inherit the kindness of her mother's disposition so she hasn't been causing me as much grief as you all did when you where in school. She has made friends with a few of her classmates. A brilliant witch by the name of Hermione Granger, and two wizard boys, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Remus' eyes began to fill with hope.

Perhaps they would find friendship in each other like Remus and Sirius had found in James. If Harry had any of his father's honor and his mother's compassion, he was sure they would be friends.

"I expect it was easy for them to become friends being that they are all in Gryffindor house together." At this news Remus' heart filled with pride. He had figured she would have been put in Ravenclaw with her brains, but apparently her father's traits had won out. Sirius didn't care who he became in his adult life, as a youth he was one of the best men and loyal friends Remus had ever known. Oh how different had he become after graduation.

"It pains me that young Amelia has not bonded more deeply with her classmates, but I do have to admit, a part of me is relieved. Harry seems to be getting into enough trouble on his own, as you would have read in the papers this past week, and I can't even imagine what I would be facing if the two of them had truly joined forces." Over the next few hours Remus and Dumbledore sat in the office and talked about the two kids.

Remus was shocked to hear of Mia's apparent gift in Potions even with Severus teaching the class. A part of him wondered how the Marauders old enemy would be doing teaching two of his greatest rivals' children.

Remus knew he would have to wait another year. He had broken quite a few rules in his school days, but he had always been the straighter laced Marauders and he had always felt a debt to Dumbledore for all he had done for the werewolf when he was in school. He would not give up on the old wizard now. He knew Professor Dumbledore held the key for him to ever be a part of his Mia-bell's life; he just had to be patent.

So he sat and he asked questions, and he listened to everything the old man could tell him about the family he had never gotten to know. He took the information and accepted that it was all he was going to get. Was it enough? No, but it would get him through until his next chance.

* * *

><p>Mia had been searching around the 7th floor for an hour and she was getting worried.<p>

What if she couldn't find a suitable place to brew her potion?

Mia stopped her wanderings and paused in an empty corridor to look at a tapestry. Mia loved watching the different magical paintings in the castle and she usually stopped to talk to them every chance she could, but this one she had never seen before. It was of a man apparently trying to teach a few trolls how to do ballet.

It was a very funny tapestry, and it looked like the man was having a hard time at his task. Mia sighed, she was frustrated and the tapestry was doing nothing to calm her. What she really needed but couldn't find was a room to brew her potion, all she needed was a room where she couldn't be discovered, with a table and space to do her potion brewing. Was that too hard to find in this giant castle? Mia sighed again, and then she noticed a strange sound behind her of stone moving quietly.

She turned around and saw a wooden door. She knew that door hadn't been there before. This passageway was empty except for the tapestry. Mia walked to the door and put her hand on the knob, and turned. The door was unlocked!

Mia pulled the door open and was shocked by what she saw. It was a simple room with a large table in the middle, and that was it. It was simple, but everything she needed. Mia knew this room wasn't here before. Could it really be perfect? Mia had a feeling this room was magic and that no one would be able to find her here, just like she needed.

Mia spent a little bit of time in the empty room looking around and then decided to call it a night; she would bring down her potions ingredients and supplies the next day and start the month long process of brewing her potion after breakfast.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Lupin, all he wants is his family. I hope he gets it in the end!<p>

Reviews are the Naquadah Generator to my Stargate.


	14. Long Lost Family

AN: Time to make a potion! I hope Mia makes it right, with all the work she's put in! This chapter was SUPER long so I made it two chapters! Enjoy.

Thank you to Mira the Beta from heaven.

I Don't owen the Harry Potter world. If I did, it probably wouldn't be as amazing as it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The next morning after breakfast, Mia walked down to the 7th floor carrying a ton of stuff. She had her cauldron stuffed full of potion making tools and a bag thrown over her left shoulder filled with all of her raw ingredients. Mia walked down the empty corridor across from the tapestry of trolls in tutu's and stopped. There was no door there.

The room was gone and Mia didn't know how to get back in. Mia closed her eyes tightly as she began to panic. The cauldron was very heavy and she didn't think she could hold it much longer.

She needed her secret room back now!

She focused on the room in her mind hoping to figure out how to trigger the magic. A simple room that would keep her secret and a table in the middle. And maybe even a door that opened on its own. Mia didn't think she would be able to open the door with her hands full.

Suddenly Mia heard the familiar sound of stone moving, and she opened her eyes to see the wooden door from the day before swing open in front of her. Relieved, Mia rushed inside and dumped everything on the table, careful not to crush any of the ingredients.

Mia started setting everything up at once. She had borrowed a cauldron burner from the potions lab and set her cauldron on it. She laid out all of her notes and meticulously laid out all the ingredients in order that she would use them. Some of them needed to be prepared just before she added them to the cauldron so she only cut the ones she would be using that day.

This potion was extremely complex and parts of it had to simmer for several days before the following ingredient could be added. Mia had brought along a stop watch so that she would time everything out perfectly. She had one shot to make this potion. If she messed up she wouldn't have enough ingredients to try a second time.

After doing all the prep work she could think of and reading over the notes a few more times, Mia took a deep breath and set the black beetle eyes to boil in half a letter of pollywog juice. Mia spent the next 6 hours working on her potion and after adding one more ingredient she had to let it simmer with out string for another 12 hours. Mia set her timer and wandered down to the great hall looking for some dinner.

The next few weeks passed in the same manner. Mia's whole day was planed out by her timer. Sometimes she would have to add the next ingredients in the middle of the night, making her sleep all day. Some times she would have nothing to do for several days and other times she had to work on adding things and babysit it for 12 hours strait.

Mia spent most of her free time with the wolves in the forest and told them all about her plans to join them soon in animal form. They where exited. Mia also made sure to always attend at lease one meal in the great hall a day and to have tea with Professor McGonagall every Monday night. This proved to be a little difficult the third Monday into the summer holiday. Mia was in the middle of a conversation about Owls with the professor when the timer in Mia's pocket started to go off silently. It was a magical timer, charmed so that she was the only one, who could here it, but Mia's eyes grew large and a look of panic crossed her face when it went off. She had to put the horned slug into the potion ASAP! The Professor looked at Mia with a look of concern at the girls panicked face. Mia made to stand up. "Sorry professor I have to go… to the bathroom immediately! Goodbye!" And with that Mia ran from the Professors room.

_Embarrassing excuse_? Yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Mia had put a two minutes warning on her timer so she had less than two minuets to run up stairs. Thankfully the wooden door on the seventh floor didn't disappear as long as Mia's potion was in there, so as she approached the door at a run it opened its self up for her. Panting she grabbed the fat dead slug and threw it into the potion whole. She looked at her timer, she was 15 seconds too late but she was sure this potion couldn't be _that_ picky. After spending two more hours in the room brewing her potion Mia dragged herself up stairs to her room. She would have to wake up in 4 hours to add the next ingredient and she needed all the sleep she could get.

The next morning after working on her potion, Mia went down stars to get some breakfast. She had forgotten about the incident the night before but apparently Professor McGonagall had not. After Mia had finished her eggs the old professor pulled Mia aside and asked her if she was ok. Mia promised she was but the professor didn't seem convinced. After asking the very embarrassed Mia if she knew about the monthly process all women went through, and seeing that Mia was not quite that old yet, she simply made Mia promise to come to her with any problems she had, and gave the girl a potion for an upset stomach.

Embarrassed and blushing Mia made her way out onto the grounds and walked towards the forbidden forest, and spent the rest of the day with her pack.

* * *

><p>Six weeks. It had taken Mia six weeks. It was 5 o'clock in the morning, and Mia had been up all night. She was tired and sweaty, and just wanted a shower. The potion had been giving off a thick grey steam that smelled like spinach for the last four hours. Mia gave the potion a few more clockwise stirs as she peered over the side of the cauldron trying to see through the steam what color the liquid was. The finished potion was supposed to be completely clear, and right now Mia was working with a murky light purple liquid. Had she done something wrong?<p>

Mia wiped the condensation off her forehead with the back of her hand. The last stage of the potion had been very delicate and now there was only one final ingredient to add.

Mia ran her hands through her hair a few times until she had several long black hairs caught in her fingers. She looked at the hair in her fingers and took a deep breath. If this didn't work, then it would mean she had wasted her entire summer for nothing. Mia held the hairs over the steaming cauldron and let them go. They wafted into the caldron slowly, as the steam fought to carry them away. The condensation in the steam collected on the hair wrapping each strand in a grey cocoon making it heavy and bringing it closer to the potion.

Finally gravity won out and the hair sank to the surface of the liquid. The moment it touched the potion it was as if a stone had been dropped into the cauldron. Ripples formed in the center of the potion and radiated out, and in a mater of seconds the steam had ceased and the potion cleared to a clear liquid that looked just like water. Mia smiled. She had done it. Mia, an eleven year old girl, she would be twelve in a few days time, had just completed an incredibly complex potion.

Mia took a step back from the table and sat down on the chair she had added to the room a few weeks ago. As she had worked over the weeks she had thought of things to add to the room that she needed, like a large sink, or a bathroom, and the room had cooperated. Mia took the corner of her dirty and stained robe and wiped her face off. She really needed a shower. And then she had to go to breakfast so that McGonagall wouldn't worry. Mia stood up one more time and started picking up her empty glass vials. She began dividing the potion up into thirty doses and put a stopper in each vial when it was full. Once finished, she cleaned out her cauldron and placed all of the vials into her bag and all of her tools into the large cauldron. She carefully slung the bag full of potions over her shoulder and lifted up the heavy cauldron full of tools. Walking to the door she took one look back on the room she had used for the last six weeks, and headed up to Gryffindor tower towards the shower.

The fat lady argued with Mia knowing she had been out all night, but finally let her in when she looked like she would faint from exhaustion. Once in her room, Mia carefully wrapped up her potions and hid them in her trunk and then set off at once for a shower. Once clean, Mia put on clean robes and headed down to breakfast. Professor McGonagall asked why Mia was falling asleep into her porridge and after a quick excuse of staying up all night reading, the professor ordered Mia off to bed much to the young girls relief.

When Mia's head hit her pillow she didn't wake again until noon the next day. Mia hadn't realized how tired she really was. After a quick shower Mia got dressed and headed down for lunch in the great hall. Professor McGonagall was happy to see Mia looking better, and aside from some stiffness from sleeping so long, she felt much better. After lunch Mia decided to go out to the forbidden forest and spend some time with her pack.

She had been spending so much time on her potion she hadn't spent enough time as she wanted to with them. She had made it as far as the tree line when an eagle owl swooped down upon her and dropped a letter at her feet before flying away. Mia stopped in surprise and picked up the letter, it was addressed to a Miss Amelia Black in beautiful curvy black handwriting. Mia couldn't imagine who could possibly have sent it. She had sent and received a letter or two from Hermione over the course of the summer, but this definitely wasn't Hermione's hand writing. Mia turned over the letter and popped open the green wax seal with the letter 'M' pressed into the wax. She unfolded the letter and read the elegant handwriting inside.

_**Dear Miss Amelia,**_

_Forgive me for the lateness of this letter. I have been meaning to write it for some time now, but I could not think of the proper time to send it, or the words that would explain all I wish to you. It gives me great sadness when I think of all the time that has separated us from you. Please accept my apologies with an invitation to come and stay with us for the rest of you summer holiday. After all, family really should be together._

_We have previously arranged your trip with the head master and my husband, your Uncle Lucius, will be by Professor Dumbledore's office at 2pm to collect you._

_Words cannot express my excitement in meeting you._

_**Your loving aunt,**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

Mia couldn't believe what she had just read. Draco's parents wished for her to spend the rest of the summer with them? Could she refuse the offer? Mia really didn't want to spend two weeks with people who where accused of being followers of Voldemort. And she especially didn't want to be in a house with Draco for two weeks.

The only reason they got along at school was because they stayed pretty far apart from each other. Mia re-read the letter. _**'will be by at 2pm to collect you'**_ they didn't seem to be giving her any choice in the matter. Mia looked down at her watch, it was 1:45. She only had 15 minutes to get back up to the castle, pack her trunk and head to Dumbledore's office? She didn't even know where his office was!

Mia turned and started running back up to the castle. She hadn't even done anything with her hair that morning, just threw it into a loose braid. The Malfoy's where rich and she was going to be meeting her long lost family looking like she lived on the streets and had just woken up from a 30 hour nap!

Mia ran into the entrance hall and smacked right into Professor McGonagall. "Oh, dear child, I have been looking all over for you! I have just received news from your Aunt and Uncle." The professor looked at the disheveled girl in front of her and saw the letter clutched in her hand. "And I see that you have received a similar letter." The professor seemed a little put out. Apparently she didn't like being told about last minute plans involving her student being taken away from the castle ether. "Come along them."

The Professor began leading Mia down a corridor that was not headed towards the Gryffindor common room. "But professor, I have to pack my trunk!"

"I asked a few house elves to get your trunk packed up for you, but there is one thing I must ask you before we enter the head masters office." The professor stopped outside of a statue of a stone gargoyle and she turned and looked at Mia. "Are you alright with this arrangement? They are your family so I know they will be good to you, but I understand if you are a bit apprehensive and wish to stay here."

The professor was giving Mia a choice.

What did Mia really want? She knew that for one, she didn't want to make any more enemies, and if she refused her families invitation then she would probably burn the bridge leading to the only family she had. Mia couldn't do that just because she wanted to rebel against the forced offer. "I think I will go." The Professor gave Mia a penetrating look. "If I don't at least meet them then I will never be able to make up my mind about them for myself."

The Professor nodded. "Just promise me that if they make you feel too uncomfortable you will floo back here to Hogwarts immediately." Mia nodded, but decided it best not to mention that although she had read about it before, she had absolutely no idea how to use the floo network. Professor McGonagall nodded and gave her a thin smile and straitened up.

"Sugar Quill." At her words the gargoyle behind her came to life and jumped out of the way of a hidden staircase. They rode up the spiral stairs and when they came to a door at the top, the professor didn't even knock but went strait in. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the middle of his office next to Mia's trunk thanking an old house elf who disappeared with a _crack._ He smiled up at Professor McGonagall and Mia as they entered.

"Ah, Miss Amelia. Are you ready for your trip?" Dumbledore looked to Mia for an answer but was cut off by emerald flames rising up in the fire place, and a pristinely dressed man with long white blond hair stepped out.

Lucius Malfoy looked like a man of power. He wore finely pressed black robes and a look in his eyes that said he was better than everyone he met. He stepped away from the fire place and nodded to the two professors in turn. "Professor, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Then his eyes fell on Mia. The look of superiority in his eyes flashed as he looked on the flushed little girl with wrinkled robes and messy braids. "And you must be Miss Amelia." He nodded his head and spoke in a sarcastic voice. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet the daughter of my wife's disowned cousin."

"The pleasure is mine, dear Uncle, in meeting someone as- infamous as your self." Mia bowed her head in respect hoping that her evident disrespect would be looked over. When Mia straitened up she could see Professor McGonagall covering a smile with her hand and saw a look of contempt flash accost Lucius' face.

"Yes, yes, well are you ready to go then? Your Aunt is beside herself with excitement to see you. Is this your trunk?" Lucius didn't seem to be looking for an answer; he seemed to only be looking for an excuse to leave the head master's office. He pulled the trunk over to the fire and bid the Professors a good day.

Professor Dumbledore stopped him from being to hasty in his leaving. "Now Mia, would this be your first time using the floo?" Mia nodded, and Lucius looked outraged that this girl had the nerve to inconvenience him so much. "Oh well then I must explain it properly for you so that you do not get lost."

Lucius huffed as if wishing she would get lost. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and not missing a beat he continued.

"I believe your father flooed with you many a time when you where a baby, but this will surely be you first solo trip. But not to worry, it is a simple thing to learn. All you must do is throw in a pinch of the powder, step into the flames and clearly state your destination. Think you can do that?" Mia nodded.

An irritated looking Mr. Malfoy grabbed Mia's trunk and dragged it into the fire after he threw in his powder. "Malfoy Manor." And with that the emerald flames rose up and he was gone. Mia took a deep breath and approached the fire. She took a pinch of the powder above the fire like her Uncle had and threw it into the fire, she stepped in to the warm tickling green flames and smiled, and it felt so warm and familiar and made the joy and hope of a memory forgotten spring up in her gut. She looked back at the two professors.

"Safe travel to you Miss Amelia." Dumbledore gave her a warm smile.

"And try to have fun!" McGonagall looked worried.

Mia nodded and opened her mouth, "Malfoy Manor!" All at once the warm flames rose up around her and wizzed her off, she was spinning past lights that she thought looked like living rooms all over Brittan, and she started to get dizzy when all of a sudden she stopped spinning and was throne out of the fire onto a cold marble floor. Mia could hear someone burst out laughing at her as she lay heaped in an ashy mess on the floor.

"Draco!" Mia looked up and saw a beautiful blond woman scolding Draco Malfoy as he tried to stifle his laughs at his cousin's expense. The beautiful and elegant woman swept over to Mia and picked her up off the ground. After using her want to clean off all of the ash, Narcissa Malfoy pulled Mia into a delicate hug and then stepped back to give her a look over. The large smile faded for just a moment at the look of the disheveled girl, but then was replaced by a look of polished love. "Oh my dear Amelia, how long have I wished to see you!"

Mia heard a snort of laughter and looked over to see an amused Lucius levitating her trunk up a set of stairs. "We will have such great fun together and lost of girl time I imagine. I cannot wait! Draco has told me all about how brilliant you are in your classes and I've scolded him endlessly for not inviting you to come and stay with us over the Christmas holiday." Mia looked over her aunt's shoulder to Draco and saw a look on his face that said he would prefer kissing a dragon rather than having to spend Christmas with his cousin.

"Thank you for the invitation, your home is very beautiful."

"Not a problem dear. Now Draco, why don't you go show Mia up to her room and you to can play before dinner in a few hours." This didn't seem to be up for discussion and Draco huffed and started up the large marble stair case. Mia looked after him and ran to catch up. This was sure to be an eventful visit.

Once at the top of the steppes Draco turned on Mia and sneered. "Well look at you. Been spending the summer rolling around in the dirt or something?"

"Stuff it Draco. Can't we at least try to be civil? It's not like I asked to come here."

"Oh don't worry dear cousin; I think we will have a grand time." Draco gave Mia another wicked smirk and the bottom fell out of her stomach. She suddenly wished she had her wand for protection. If only students where allowed to use magic out side of Hogwarts.

The first day passed reasonably uneventfully for Mia. Draco showed her all around the beautiful mansion that was so big it was like a maze, telling her about the history and wealth of his family and mentioning occasionally in different words how she was in no way worthy to be under the same roof given her muggle mother.

It was all Mia could do to stay calm and not knock him in the face. Before dinner, Narcissa swept Mia away and gave her a new dress and helped her do up her hair in a way that according to Narcissa made her look more like a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Narcissa fawned over Mia, she had gone out shopping a few days before and bought a fortune's worth of designer cloths, shoes and dresses for Mia. Mia mostly wore jeans and simple blouses or sweaters under her school robes, but accepted the cloths with great thanks. Narcissa did Mia's hair, polished her nails, added rouge to her cheeks, and told her endless stories of her family.

Much to Mia's sadness she very rarely ever mentioned her cousin Sirius. Mia liked the cloths she was given, and didn't mind the attention and pampering, it made her feel like she had a mum to care for her. But under everything that Narcissa did, Mia was very aware that this was not a nurturing woman, she was a polished woman. Mia tried to just enjoy herself, she understood that her aunt didn't mean anything rude by referencing her less than wealthy appearance or her poor and dead mother, but when her aunt attempted to throw away her old blue ribbons Mia got angry. She saved them from the trash and put them in an inside pocket.

Dinner turned out to be a grand event. They where waited on by a few house elves, who looked on Mia with adoration as she thanked them for their service. All through dinner Draco wolfed down his food and Lucius looked bored and annoyed as he slowly ate. Mia on the other hand didn't have much time to eat as Narcissa asked Mia a new question every time she took a bite of food. She told her aunt all about her studies and her classes. Narcissa was happy to here her niece was a brilliant witch, but saddened to learn she was in Gryffindor and didn't have many friends.

She made Draco promise to spend more time with her at school in the future. Once a lull in the conversation arose, Mia took the opportunity to ask a question she had been wondering since she had met her uncle. "Aunt Narcissa, may I ask, what was my father disowned for? Uncle Lucius mentioned it earlier and I was wondering what he meant." At this Lucius looked up, paying attention to the conversation for the first time with a look of a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar.

"Lucius! Why on earth did you tell her that? Honestly, what a rude thing to say!" Lucius gave his wife an apologetic look and returned to eating his spice cake. "Dear, don't worry about that, it was a long time ago and not the sort of thing that would concern you." It was clear to Mia that she wasn't going to get an answer. Draco started laughing into his cake and Narcissa dismissed them to head up to their rooms saying it was getting late. Mia followed Draco up the grand stare case towards the wing of the house that had both their rooms. Draco stopped her in the hallway.

"You really don't know do you?" Draco had a look of self righteous glee on his face.

"If I knew then I wouldn't have asked. No one ever talks about my father to me. All I know was that he went to Hogwarts, and now he's in jail. If you want to make fun of me for my lack of knowledge then go ahead. It's not my fault that people act awkward about the subject when I'm around."

"I wasn't going to make fun of you. I was going to tell you. But if you don't want to know then fine." Draco made as if he was about to walk away but Mia stopped him.

"No please, tell me what you know."

Draco looked around quickly and pulled Mia into a room off the side of the hall. This room was richly furnished with delicate and ornate chairs and shelves filled with lots of interesting books lining the walls. A small fire was heating the room pleasantly. Draco went over to the fire and plopped down onto the large couch.

"Tell me what you already know about the Black family."

Mia walked over to a smaller chair and sat in it, folding her legs underneath herself. "Well I know that they are one of the oldest pure blood wizarding families still alive, and that the only ones still alive are your mother and her two sisters and my father and me."

"That's it?" Draco looked at her like she was a moron.

"What do you want from me? Want me to list out every random fact I have ever heard? I know they, like your family where all blood purists, and that many of them where suspected supporters of You-know-who."

Draco gave Mia a look like he was sizing her up. Mia didn't care that Draco was having fun with her, she knew that even if he used the information to show that he was better and smarter than her, she would still get the information, and that was all she wanted. "Before I tell you about your dad, there are a few things that you need to know. Things you wouldn't know having grown up with muggles like you had. Pure blood families like ours are a bit different from other wizarding families. In our families, pride is everything. Pride in your family, pride in your magic, pride in your blood, pride in your wealth. Those are the most important things. In every pure blood family, it is the job of the first born male to carry on the traditions and line of the family. For example, I am an only child, but if I did have a younger sibling, they would matter little in comparison to me, as long as I did right by my family. But if I did screw up badly then my family could choose to disown me, and make my younger brother the chosen heir." Mia looked disgusted at this proclamation. "I'm not saying it's a good thing, it's just the way it works in our world. Given that I am an only child, there isn't really anything that would be considered bad enough to disown me because then the Malfoy's wouldn't have an heir. Get it?" Mia nodded. "Now your father was in fact the first born in the family, and he also had a younger brother." Mia looked startled at this, she had an uncle? "Now don't get too exited! I said _had_ a younger brother he died a few years after your father was thrown into Azkaban I think."

Mia didn't understand how Draco could talk about things like people being thrown into Azkaban, and dying like it was nothing, but she didn't dare interrupt him. She wanted her answers. "So why was he disowned?"

Malfoy smirked before answering. "Because he was a blood traitor. He didn't agree with his families views and beliefs so they kicked him out. Not to mention he married that mudblo- I mean muggle born mother of yours. In the eyes of a pure blood family that makes him lower than dirt."

"But he killed them didn't he? In the end he betrayed his friends, and even my mom, they are all dead now and he was a servant of you-know-who. Doesn't that redeem him some how?"

"Honestly I don't know. I was just a baby back then like you. All I know is the history of the story, they disowned him while he was still in Hogwarts and prideful wizards rarely ever go back on their decisions especially if they where wrong in making them. Maybe your dad joined You-know-who as a way of getting back into their good graces." Draco and Mia sat in the silence of the room for a few minuets. It was a lot to process and Mia wanted to think on all she had learned for a while. "We should get to bed before Mum and Dad catch us." Mia agreed silently and got up to follow Draco threw the maze of hallways that lead to their rooms. Draco was a prat and a bully, but he had his moments. The two soon to be second years didn't get along, they liked to argue and poke fun at each other. But a part of them realized they where family, and at the end of the day they weren't enemies.

A few hours later Mia had been lying in bed for a while. She couldn't sleep. Her sleeping schedule had been so thrown off by making her potion that she wasn't really tired. Adding that to the fact that she had just learned something new about her mysterious father made nothing in Mia's brain willing to shut off to allow her to sleep. Mia climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway. Maybe if she could find that library she had been in with Draco earlier she could fins a good book and just read for a while to clear her head of the things that where bothering her. She crept down the hallway and past Draco's door. She could here quiet snoring coming from his room so she knew he was asleep.

Mia walked down a few hallways and made a few turns and it wasn't long before she knew for sure that she was lost. She decided to just turn around and go back to bed when she heard voices. It sounded like Lucius and Narcissa arguing quietly. Mia didn't want to eavesdrop on her aunt and uncles marital problems so she went to walk away when she heard her name being mentioned. It was Narcissa.

"-but Amelia is _my_ family. I will not have you getting her involved in your dangerous games." Mia scooted closer to the door so she could listen.

"That's what I'm saying to you Narcissa! If I give the book to her then when havoc falls on Hogwarts this year she will be safe!" This was Lucius speaking. Was he trying to protect her from something? Mia had gotten the feeling that Lucius didn't care one bit about Mia and would have much preferred her not to have existed.

"Oh don't try to convince _me_ you are doing this for her own good. You know very well who ever you give that book to _will_ get caught and will most likely be expelled or sentenced to Azkaban!" Ok, so clearly Lucius didn't care about Mia.

"But dear wife, she would at least be safe. And it will be much easier to slip the book to her than to another student. And even if she did go to Azkaban, she would be with family there!"

_**Slap!**_

"That is _my_ niece you are talking about. You will not risk her for the sake of your old _loyalties._"

Lucius voice was low and filled with poison. "Don't you ever slap me again."

"Someone has to remind you of your priorities, and this family had better be your priority. That means if you wish to keep your son and myself in your life you will not sacrifice my niece in your little game. She is the only family I have left after Bellatrix got locked away and Andromeda was labeled as a blood traitor. I am sick and tired of this war of blood purity our world is fighting! If blood is the most important thing than why do we disown our own so easily? I stopped speaking with Andromeda, my own sister, on your orders and I will live by that choice now even though I regret it with everything I am. But I will not allow you to separate Amelia from me." There was silence. She could here some slight movement as if that conversation was decided and over. In a lighter note Narcissa continued. "Why don't you just give it to one of Author's children like you where planning?"

Mia had heard enough. She slowly eased away from the door and quietly started to make her way back to where she hoped her room was located.

What was coming to Hogwarts this year that would be so dangerous and how where the Malfoy's involved? After wandering for a few minuets Mia saw a tapestry that looked familiar and managed to locate her room. Mia climbed into bed and closed her eyes, she didn't think she would sleep easy, but she had to try. She had learned so much today. Her father at one point of his life had believed enough in the right side that his family of blood purists had disowned him, and her Aunt who was in fact still one of those blood purists cared enough about her to stand up to her husband and protect her.

Maybe family could be a powerful thing, even if the people themselves weren't the greatest. Mia looked at her watch sitting on the dresser beside her bed. It was just after midnight and that meant Mia was officially 12 years old. Mia wondered if RJL would be able to find her staying with the Malfoy's. Although her Aunt had bought her tons of cloths, Mia didn't think anyone in this house hold knew it was her birthday. Mia slowly drifted off to sleep, images of a family long forgotten flashing threw her mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok up next is the long awaited Animagus scene sort of :)…. Will Mia use the potion? We shall see.<p>

Reviews are the life force that bring us together, leave me some :)


	15. The Fall

AN:HAPPY NATIONAL CHOCOLATE COVERED CHERRY DAY! Mia's still at the Malfoy's I wonder how long this will last... The seen you have all been waiting for is at the end of the chapter here. Hope it lives up to your expectations ;)

Thank you to my amazing beta Mira who makes my story grammatically correct!

I don't own anything. Except for my car.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The next morning found Mia waking up to a house elf in her room. The old female elf had been assigned to make sure she was up in time for breakfast. After taking a shower, French braiding her hair back and putting on one of the nice summer dresses Narcissa had gotten for her, Mia accepted the elf as a guide to find her way down to breakfast. Much to Mia's joy, the father of the house was at work and it was only Draco and Narcissa she would be dining with. After a delicious meal of eggs and sausage Draco and Mia where dismissed to 'go play.'

Draco led the way out of the dining room. "Come dear cousin, let me show you what father got me for my end of term gift." Once out of sight Draco gave Mia a wicked smirk and led her out a back door of the manor. The back yard was a large and beautiful garden. The Manor seemed to be on a very extensive peace of land and on the far left side of the property beyond the garden appeared to be the makings of an at home Quidditch pitch. This was where Draco led Mia.

"So your dad got you a Quidditch field for completing your first year of Hogwarts?" Mia didn't think their first year was very difficult, but maybe old rich families liked to celebrate weird things.

"No, this pitch has been here for ages. Our land has loads of Muggle deterring charms on it so I am able to fly as high as I wish." They where walking towards a nice looking shed on the side of the pitch now. "I told Father about how Potter made the Quidditch team last year. He was so angry to here the favoritism given to him just because his parents died and he's famous. You know first years are never allowed onto the house teams. If they where I would have been on for sure. My private tutor says I'm a natural."

Mia rolled her eyes at Draco's obvious jealousy. When they approached the small shed, Draco placed his hand on a lock and it popped open. He gave Mia a prideful look and swung open the door. Mia gasped. Inside where seven brand new brooms. Mia read on the handle of one of them that they where Nimbus 2001's. Mia had heard people talking about Harry's broom last year and knew that it was a fantastic boom. Apparently these where the next model up. These must have cost a fortune. Why would Draco need seven brooms?

"Since I will be joining the Slytherin Quidditch team next year, Father decided to donate these to our team." Mia understood now. Team members had to try out to be on the house teams. Mia had seen tryout postings in the common room before. The only way Draco could be sure he would make the team is with his father donating the brooms. Draco was buying his way onto the team. "Impressive isn't it? Now we Slytherin's will tromp you Gryffindor's no problem."

"Oh I'm sure you will win for sure." Draco caught the sarcastic tone Mia was using and his smirk slipped for a moment. "Shall we try them out then?"

Draco fixed Mia with a steely gaze and the color drained out of Mia's face. Mia kept her face calm and voice steady. "Oh, I don't think you want me to ride one of your new brooms, why don't you fly and I will just watch your fantastic moves?"

Draco wasn't buying it. "No. I would much prefer to fly with you." Her grabbed two brooms off the rack and placed one of them in Mia's hand. "Unless you are too scarred, of course."

"I'm not scarred! I just haven't done any flying since our first class. I think your brooms would stay in much better condition if I stayed away from them."

"You are scarred! The brave Gryffindor won't even fly a broom! Are you sure you where even meant to be in that excuse for a house?" Draco made to take the broom away but Mia snatched it out of his reach. Draco smirked at her and walked out of the shed carrying his broom over his shoulder. Mia looked at the broom in her hands. Why did she have to be prideful? Why couldn't she just admit she was scarred of flying and let him make fun of her and leave it at that? Mia shook her head at her own stupidity and walked out of the shed, broom in hand.

Draco swung his leg over his broom and took off into the air like a rocket. His broom was so fast. "Come on dear cousin! Unless you are too afraid!"

Mia's hands where trembling. She swung her leg over the broom and could feel it hovering slightly. She thought back to her first flying lesson. Mia griped the broom firmly in both hands and kicked off. She shot up into the air and pulled up on the broom trying to make it stop, she only flew higher. Her hands and legs gripped the broom so hard she thought she might break it, but her fear of falling off was too great. Mia was flying higher and higher and before she knew it Draco was beside her with a worried look.

"No! No! Stop pulling up on the broom! Sit back with your hips to make it slow down or stop!" Mia franticly sat back as hard as she could on the broom and the precision flying broom came to a sudden and complete stop. Mia almost went flying off the front of the broom but managed to hang on just enough. She straitened herself out on the broom. Her face pale and her whole body shaking.

Draco swooped besides her and came to a stop breathing heavy. "Merlin! These brooms are sensitive, you don't have to pull very hard to make them go."

Mia was still shaking like a leaf. Her hands where aching and every muscle in her body was rigid, but she managed to find her voice. "Clearly." Her hair had come out of the brad she had placed it in. Having used one of the ribbons her aunt had given her, Mia didn't mind that she had lost it. Her dark hair hung in her face but Mia wasn't about to lift her hand off of the broom to brush her hair away.

"I'm getting off this thing. Tell me how to get down." Mia didn't care if Draco thought she was a chicken, there was no way she was staying in the air any longer. Mia was not a girl meant to fly.

Draco clearly agreed with her and just nodded. "To go down just push down on the front of the broom." Mia, in her haste, pushed down and leaned down onto the broom wanting to get to the ground quickly, and she shot off towards the ground like a bullet. Draco couldn't catch up but just yelled after her. "I SAID PUSH DOWN! DON'T LEAN! LEANING FORWARD MAKES YOU SPEED UP! PULL UP AMELIA!"

Mia was hurtling towards the ground 70 feet, 50 feet, 30 feet, 20 feet, than Mia got her head back on. Mia pulled up sharply on the broom and sat back on it as hard as she could. She flipped over in the air and came to a complete stop all at once. Mia was thrown up and then away from her broom and her tree climbing grip failed her as she lost hold of her broom and flew through the air and then downwards.

Mia had fallen out of trees plenty of times, and she always managed to land on her feet. Although she had never fallen this far before and panic set in. Mia flew threw the air and she righted her self out at just the last moment to land on her feet. As she hit the ground she heard a loud crunch and an excruciating pain spread through her whole right leg. Mia's left leg gave out quickly and Mia fell to the ground.

A panicked looking Draco came swooping out of the sky a few seconds later with a look of pure terror. "Amelia! Are you ok?" Mia opened her mouth to say that she was fine but a cry of anguish came out instead.

"MUM!" Draco went running off towards the Manor and Mia quickly blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Mia woke up dazed and confused. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of the hospital wing. She could here hushed voices to her left and she opened her eyes and turned her head. Professor McGonagall was speaking to Madam Pomfrey in hushed voices. Madam Pomfrey saw she was awake and huffed over.<p>

"And how are you feeling little miss dare devil? Honestly, trying to do tricks and flips on a new broom, I'm surprised you didn't break your neck." Madam Pomfrey started waving her wand over Mia doing some diagnostic spells.

"Sorry, say that again?"

Madam Pomfrey gave Mia a calculating look. "The Malfoy boy told us you where trying to out fly him, doing tricks and the like when you fell off. Don't you remember?" The healer waved her wand over Mia's head as if checking something.

"Oh right, I remember." Professor McGonagall who had heard the exchange gave Mia a knowing look.

"Well you broke your leg in three places, quite a nasty compound fracture, but I have seen worst. How are you feeling now?"

Mia wiggled around for a seconds. She felt exhausted. All of her muscles felt drained and tired and her hands where a bit sore, but her leg didn't hurt at all.

"The pain is all gone!"

"Well of course it is. I can heal broken bones in no time! Mrs. Malfoy wasn't very practiced in medicinal spells so she decided it would be best to leave you to me. But as you now look as if you are feeling fine, you are free to go." At this Madam Pomfrey turned, nodded to Professor McGonagall and walked away, leaving Mia lying in bed.

Professor McGonagall gave Mia a penetrating look. "Flying loops where you? If I recall you chose not to further your flying classes. Decided to go solo did you?" Mia didn't answer, just looked down to her hands on her blanket. "Was it really that bad? I never should have let you go."

"No Professor, it was fine. I don't think Mr. Malfoy liked me very much, but Narcissa was very nice. And me and Draco… well it was just a little bit of cousin rivalry, but really, he wasn't trying to get me hurt." The Professor nodded.

"Well then. I guess it looks like you will be spending the rest of the summer with us in the castle. We can take a trip in a few days to London to get your school books. Your aunt wanted me to give you her love and she said maybe you could join them over the Christmas holidays if you wanted to." Mia nodded and the Professor made to leave the hospital wing. "Oh and Miss Amelia, Happy Birthday."

Mia left the hospital wing shortly after the professor. This had been her worst birthday ever. She didn't care about the broken bone, and she was rather happy to leave the Malfoy's, but Mia hadn't heard anything from RJL. Maybe they figured that now she was in Hogwarts she didn't need them any more. Or maybe they didn't know how to send her anything at Hogwarts. Mia walked slowly up to her room in Gryffindor tower. She opened the dorm door and saw her trunk in its rightful place next to her bed. The new cloths Narcissa had bought for her where hung in her closet.

Mia closed her eyes and flopped back onto her bed. She landed on something hard and rolled off. There sitting on her bed was a present. It was a flat square about a foot wide rapped in shiny gold paper with a big red bow around it. There was a note tucked under the ribbon. She unfolded the parchment and saw the familiar clean handwriting.

_**My dear Mia-Bell,**_

_I know you don't have any pictures of your family and now that you are at Hogwarts, its time you learn more about the legacy you come from. Your mother was a bright witch, and your father… no mater who he became, he was a great man and a true friend when I knew him in school. Remember him for that. You were, and still are, very loved._

_**RJL**_

Mia wiped a tear off of her cheek and carefully opened the present. Inside laid a thickly bound book. The cover was a deep red with a golden Gryffindor crest underneath it and golden spiral writing that read Sirius Orion Black. Mia opened the first page and let out a small gasp. This was a photo album.

The first picture was a picture of two boys. The one on the left had longer curly hair, a pale face, and a familiar smile, the second boy had short messy hair and looked almost exactly like Harry. Mia looked back to the first boy. He had grey eyes and a nose that looked like a larger version of Mia's. This must be her father. She did look a lot like him. A more feminine version, but they had a similar jaw line, and although Mia's lips where fuller, they where the same shape as his as well.

Like all wizard photos, the boys where moving in this picture. They where smiling proudly and sticking out their chests. This picture was taken in a place that looked familiar to Mia. It was the Gryffindor common room. The two boys where warring Hogwarts school robes with Gryffindor colors on them. Mia stopped. She thought her father had been in Slytherin. But this was clearly a picture of him in her common room. Mia had seen Harry and Ron sitting in the exact same chairs.

Mia turned the next page. This was a picture of four boys. Her father and Harry's dad, and then a watery eyed round boy and a pail sickly looking boy who looked strangely familiar to Mia. In this picture they where sitting out by the lake apparently studying in the early summer sun. Thick books where stretched out in front of them.

Mia kept turning the pages; some of the pages had a few pictures missing where it was clear there where originally pictures stuck there. Were there some things RJL didn't want her to see? Most of the pictures where of the four boys, occasionally it would just have one or two of them. Mia's father and Harry's father where in almost every picture together, pictures of them at school, pictures of them at one of their homes over the summer riding brooms together.

Every picture Sirius was in he had a big happy wolfish grin or was laughing happily at another person in the picture. Was this happy boy really the same one who became a murderer later in life? Was he really an honest person when he went to school? Could someone really change like that as they got older or was he always evil, somewhere deep inside?

Mia turned the next page. This was a picture of Sirius and a blond headed girl making out in a corner behind a statue, then when they realized someone was watching they broke apart and got embarrassed looks on their faces. The girl was very pretty. She was thin but curvy and had long blond hair. Her eyes that where bright blue, even in the old photo, Mia knew the eyes where exactly like her own. Was this woman her mother? The girl was wearing robes with Ravenclaw colors and even had a shiny prefects badge pined to her robes. Mia turned the page.

The next page held several photos of her father and the same girl. Laying in the grass by the lake, throwing snowballs at each other on the Hogwarts grounds, and then one of them smiling big with a beautiful ring on the girls left hand. The next few pages healed wedding photos. The first wedding was between Harry's dad and a pretty woman with red hair and green eyes just like Harry. The best man was Sirius, and the made of honor was Mia's mother. There where pictures of her parents dancing at the Potter's wedding, and pictures of Sirius kissing his soon to be wife.

The next page was filled with pictures of Sirius and Cassandra's wedding. Pictures of them dancing and kissing, the look on Sirius's face spoke love and joy.

Next were pictures of Cassandra. Each one her stomach was growing larger and Sirius would be kissing her stomach or decorating a baby's room. They looked exited for the future. Mia wiped more tears off of her face and turned the page. This was a picture of her father and mother in the hospital. Her mother looked frail and tired but happy, and her father sat on the edge of the bed with a bundle of blankets in his arms. A little black haired baby face poking out the top. Sirius Black was looking down onto the baby in his arms with a look of absolute love and wonder.

Every now and then he would lean down and kiss the babies forehead, never taking his eyes off his little girl. The next few pages where filled with pictures of this little girl. Pictures of her being thrown up into the air and caught by her father, pictures of her being healed by her mother with tender love, even pictures of her playing with a little black haired boy with bright green eyes while her father and Harry's father stood in the back ground.

This was her family as it was, back before her mother died, before she went to live in the orphanage and before she could remember anything. The last page in the book was of Mia, about a year old, laying in her father's arms as he lay on the couch and read her a book. The little baby looked safe and loved as she fell asleep to her father's voice with Moony Bear tucked safely under her arm.

Mia closed the book gently and set it on her bed. She had so many emotions in her mind right now. She had been loved once. And someone out there still loved her even now although they didn't reveal themselves. Mia just felt so out of control of her life. She couldn't control the broom earlier that day, she couldn't control who her family was or make them be in her life now and she couldn't even control the tears falling from her eyes. Mia stood up abruptly. She wiped the tears from her eyes in a rush and walked to her trunk.

She ripped open the lid and sorted through the contents until she found her old bag. She opened it up and pulled out one of her animagi potions and stormed out of her room. She rushed out of the common room, past the portrait hole and down the stairs towards the seventh floor corridor. Mia stood in front of the empty wall where she knew the secret room was and she closed her eyes tight. She needed somewhere private to use the potion. She heard the familiar sliding of stone and opened her eyes. A familiar wooden door stood in front of her. Mia put her hand on the metal knob and opened the door.

The room was completely different from any time she had seen it before. It looked huge, thick plush carpets lined the floor and as Mia stepped inside she realized the walls where made entirely out of mirrors making the room look endless but also giving Mia a clear picture of herself. One large chandelier hung from the ceiling giving the room a warm glow of light. Mia walked up to one of the mirrored walls and looked herself in the eyes. Her eyes where puffy and red but that only made her blue eyes brighter. Mia took a step back and with out thinking uncorked the bottle in her hand and drank the potion in one gulp.

The potion tasted sweet and immediately Mia felt her body change. She quickly closed her eyes tightly. The feeling was a bit itchy and uncomfortable but not painful. It was as if she was wearing a tight sweater and realized it was on backwards and was turning it around while it was still on.

All of her skin was moving, and thick hair was sprouting all over her, her eyes and ears where moving on her face, her teeth grew longer and sharper and her legs and arms grew shorter. Her finders and toes turned to paws and her hair shortened until it was the same length as her fur. The weirdest feeling was of a tail sprouting from behind her as if her spine just grew too long. She quickly lost her balance and landed on all fours but this position felt right.

The transformation took only a few seconds and when it was over Mia opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, and was stunned by what she saw.

* * *

><p>AN: Who ever can guess what Mia will turn into will win an imaginary prize! Here's a hint it will <strong>NOT<strong> be the obvious answer. I usually don't like cliff hangers but I couldn't help myself.

Reviews are good for the soul, like ice cream!


	16. What Becomes Her

AN: And the winner is! Monygon! For guessing the closes the soonest. You win an imaginary brownie! (keep reading to find out what she becomes, I don't want to give it away here)

Honorable mention goes to Ali and X-Awsome-UserName-X

Second Placeis RandomAsRainbows, just because you made me laugh SOOO hard! You win an imaginary rainbow cookie! Chiwawa! Oh man if only I hadn't already had my choice planned out i would have so changed it just for a laugh!

Now I am sorry, it has taken me so long to update. I know its lame, but some people get Writers Block, I get Discouragement Block. I live and die by my reviewers and when you point out my spelling and grammar you make me cry in my sleep. I know I can't spell and that means I won't amount to anything (that's what my mom says at least!) so PLEASE stop pointing out my mistakes. I know I'm no Shakespeare, but he made up many, many words because he couldn't think of a rhyme. A good story just needs to communicate its meaning. Spelling and grammar are methods used to structure language for your audience, but they're not everything! So here is my story, take it or leave it!

I love you all so much. Even those of you who make me weep bitter tears of shame. :)

I am not JK Rowling, she is way more cooler than me ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Mia looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror. Her bright shining blue eyes where just as blue as they ever where but the shape of her pupils had changed to thin sharp ovals. Her whole face and body was covered in pure white fur with thick black stripes starting on her forehead and cheeks and going back along her head and down her back and tail. Mia blinked and the snow white tiger in the mirror blinked back.

She was beautiful.

Mia lifted up her arm and watched as the white tiger in the mirror did the same. She flexed her paw and watched as her nails extended out and back in.

Mia was a little surprised her Animagus was a feline, but it made sense. She did love to climb trees and sit in the warm sun of the afternoon much like a cat.

Mia realized it the more she though about it, that she did love wolves dearly, but she wasn't one herself.

Mia went to take a step forward with her right paw and her back left leg instinctively picked up and stepped forward as well. Mia turned to her left and started walking slowly, watching her reflection in the mirror. She watched the way her new body moved as she walked, and how her muscles moved under her fur on her back. She swished her tail back and forth a few times and was amazed at the feeling of having a tail.

Mia just spent a few minuets walking back and forth in front of the mirrors, focusing on the feel of her body and learning her new balance. Then Mia decided to try something else. She stood on one end of the room crouched back, and started running to the other end. It only took a few long running strides for her to reach the other end then she had to dig her claws into the carpet to stop on a dime before crashing into the mirror on the other wall.

The tiger in the mirror showed her sharp fangs in a wicked grin. Mia felt amazing. She felt stronger and more agile than she ever had before. It would definitely take some getting used to as she hadn't meant to jump quite so far as she did, but she was exited to test her limits.

Mia spent the rest of her hour just focusing on the feel of her body. Her book had said that the most important thing for someone trying to become an Animagus was to learn how to transform with out the help of the potion, and that required her knowing what her animal form felt like.

Mia lost track of the time, but she knew her hour was up when she felt the now familiar sensation of her skin moving around her. Her fur melted away back into her skin and her bones thickened and lengthened. Her ears moved back to the sides of her head and her tail disappeared back into the end of her spine.

Before Mia knew it she was human again and on all fours on the ground in a bad push-ups position. Mia fell to her knees and stood up. It felt weird to be standing on two feet again.

Mia made her way up to the Gryffindor common room and as the high of excitement over her transformation wore off, a lump formed in the pit of her stomach. What had she just done? Becoming an Animagus was extremely dangerous and most people who attempted it through history had died in the attempt! Mia had read one mans research that had pointed to the possibility that the first man to ever attempt to invent the Animagus potion had come close but failed horribly and had been turned into an abomination. Half man, half wolf, controlled by the power of the full moon.

Apparently his affliction had proved contagious when he bit another. It was suggested that the first ever werewolf was a potions master trying to achieve successful human to animal transformation.

It was a few years before his lab assistant picked up the research again and later went on to make some changes including the exchange of wolfsbain for silver weed. That wizard was the person credited with making the first ever successful Animagus potion.

Unfortunately for him, he believed the potion was just for temporary use and didn't know he had to learn the ability. He eventually ran out of his potion and got stuck in between the form of a fox and a man and died shortly after.

It was just over a hundred years before a brilliant wizard dug up the research during his work in classifying potions and their purposes. He was working on creating classifications of potions depending on the reactionary result. To this purpose he realized that the mixture of ingredients in the Animagus potion made it a teaching potion, or a potion that triggered a reaction in the recipient that needed to be learned. He then teamed up with a transfiguration master and decided to go it again. With the spirit of scientific exploration the two men recreated and took the potion.

The potions master was unable to learn his eagle form in time and decided to brew a second batch. This proved fatal as well. But the transfiguration master spent time meditating and focusing on the transformation and managed to become the first ever successful and complete Animagus.

Mia went strait up to her room, changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed tucking her photo album under her pillow. So much had happened in her life in such a short time, and now she feared that because of one rash move in her moment of weakness she would be dead before Christmas if she didn't learn this transformation correctly and quickly.

Mia rolled over on her side and closed her eyes thinking hard. She would spend one week at a time meditating on her new ability and then use a potion at the end of the week to transform and study the new form again.

With this plan she would have seven and half month's worth of potions as long as she didn't have any accidental transformations in between. Mia grabbed her moony bear and tucked him under her arm. She snuggled down into her blankets and tried to clear her mind. It didn't matter if she was 12 years old now, this bear was the one thing that

brought her comfort, and there was no way she was giving him up. Mia inhaled the sent of her plush wolf, and fell to sleep dreaming of a white tiger running through the forest.

* * *

><p>Mia woke up early the next morning. She lay in bed not wanting to wake up as her dreams faded away. She had been dreaming of her tiger form, running through the forest, climbing a tall tree, using her tail for balance as she walked along a mountain ridge. Mia sighed and rolled over onto her side. All of her muscles hurt like she had just hiked up hill carrying bags of cement.<p>

Either it was it because of the broom ride and fall, or because of the animal transformation the day before, Mia didn't know. She lay in bed and started stretching out. She started with her shoulders and legs and ended with her fingers and toes, then Mia stretched out her back and her tail as far as it could go. Mia jumped with a start. She had a _tail_!

Mia jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom mirror next to Lavenders empty bed. A long furry white and black striped tail was poking out of the back of her pajama bottoms. Her lower back was also covered in a fine white hair that thinned out up her back. How did this happen? Mia thought back to her dream, she remembered the feeling of being high up on a cliff face in the form of her tiger, using her tail as balance as it whipped around in the wind.

Had she focused too hard on that tail in her dream? How did she make it go away? Mia knew there where two ways, either with meditation, or by taking the second potion and completing the transformation for an hour before her body naturally went back to its original form as the potion completed its cycle. Mia didn't want to use another one of her potions, it was too soon and at this rate she would run out to quickly.

Mia looked at her tail in the mirror again and the bottom fell out of her stomach. She couldn't have a tail! Mia needed to calm down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on imagining the end of her spine shrinking into her body. She thought back to the feeling of having a smooth and human backside with no tail. Mia focused on her breathing and kept thinking human thoughts, she started to feel a strange sensation like her tail shrinking and she got exited and reached behind her. She felt her tail.

The fur was smooth and soft to the touch, but it wasn't what Mia wanted to feel. It did seem to be a little bit shorter though. Maybe Mia had been getting it right, she just needed to focus more.

Mia closed her eyes again and started focusing on her breathing and on envisioning her human body. She had been human and tailless her whole life, why was this so difficult? She continued to clear her mind. Suddenly she felt the familiar sensations of her tail becoming a part of her body again. She tried her hardest not to get excited or distracted, but to focus on that feeling until it finished. When it felt like it had stopped Mia reach behind her back to feel that everything was normal again.

Mia sighed in relief. Maybe she could do this. Mia had to get her dreams under control before the other students came back from summer break. It wouldn't be good if Mia woke up with furry ears on her head. She was sure Lavender would have a field day ratting her out.

The last two weeks of summer passed quickly for Mia. Professor McGonagall took her to Diagon Alley to buy her school books the next day. She was shocked to see that her school list was comprised mostly of books written by a Gilderoy Lockhart. She asked the Professor why this was but she just pursed her lips and said Mia would find out soon enough. When they approached the book store, there was a big sign on the door announcing that Gilderoy Lockhart himself was going to be signing books a few days later.

Mia spent much of her last days just wandering the castle, and spending time with Professor McGonagall. The old teacher was becoming something like a mentor for Mia. Mia had never had a woman to look up to before as she never counted Mrs. Hefner the orphanage director. Professor McGonagall told Mia all about her days at Hogwarts and Mia was especially surprised to find out the Professor had been quite the Quidditch player in her day.

Mia had a few accidental transformations but the castle was so peaceful and deserted that it was easy enough to sneak away and calm down enough to focus on turning back. Every night she would go to the room on the seventh floor and make it form the room of mirrors. She would sit on large cushions in front of the mirrors and close her eyes. She started with her hand, trying to make it turn into a tigers paw, and back again to a human hand. Over and over again she would practice, each time moving the transformation up her arm. She spend her days reading in the Quidditch pitch or exploring the castle, with one hand at her side under the folds of her robes, just changing her hand back and forth between human and tiger.

By the end of the two weeks left of summer Mia was able so successfully transform both of her hands and arms at the same time. It took about a minute and a half as it was hard to focus on both arms at once, but Mia knew that with practice it would get faster. At the end of the first week when Mia planed to take the second potion to perform a complete transformation, she took it out to the forbidden forest.

Mia found the wolf pack and told them what she planed to do. She told them that after she drank the funny smelling water she would turn into a big cat and they would be able to run through the woods together. The wolves loved this idea and Mia drank the potion. Her transformation only took a few seconds. Mia tried her hardest to focus on it while it happened so that she would be able to practice later, but she doubted she would ever get fast enough to transform that quickly with out the potion.

Even with the warning of what she was doing, several of the wolves in the pack panicked when she transformed and barked at the snowy tiger in front of them. Mia was happy to discover she could still communicate with them, but when she responded it was more in her mind than vocal.

Once they where reassured that it was in fact her, they all crowded in and started sniffing Mia. As soon as she had transformed, all of Mia's senses where overwhelmed. She could hear more than she had ever been able to before, and her vision was amazing like it had been the first time, but the smells where almost too much. In the room the first time Mia had transformed she hadn't really had much to smell, but out here in the woods she could smell everything. Each wolf had their own distinctive sent and Mia set off sniffing them until she had them memorized.

After they all became better acquainted, Fleetfoot suggested that Mia test out her new paws and he took off in a game of chase. Mia was amazed at the speed she was able to reach as she took off running after the wolves. She was definitely slower than them as her muscles weren't as strong as theirs; but Mia knew it wouldn't be too long until she built up her endurance. The pack ran for several miles, stopping occasionally to sniff and 'mark' a tree. Mia was so fascinated with her new nose that she would smell everything but tried to stay away from the trees they marked.

The sent on them was too strong but she still found it very interesting how it almost made a clear and defined line between the land that was part of their territory, and the part that was not. After running for about a half hour, the pads on the bottom of Mia's feet where unbelievably sore. She had been trying to ignore it, but after stepping on a particularly sharp rock, Mia yelped. She came to a stop and lifted up her foot. The pad was red and sore but the hard skin hadn't broken. With out thinking Mia started liking her paw. It made it feel a bit better and Mia didn't even think for a second how unsanitary this really was. Fleetfoot walked over when he saw she had stopped, and sniffed her paw.

"You are still a pup, and need to strengthen your paws. We should go back." Mia agreed to this, especially since they where many miles from the castle and she needed to get back before her hour was up and she changed back. They hadn't been running in a strait line so it didn't take them too long to run back to the small grove of trees the wolves used as a den. When they arrived, the pups got exited that the adults where back, but they where fearful of the big cat they brought with them until Mia made them realize it was just her. Mia laid down in the leaves to rest and began cleaning and licking her poor paws. Pounce being the brave pup that he was took the opportunity to jump on her an initiate a dog pile with all of the pups. Mia wrestled the pups for a few minuets when all of a sudden a familiar sensation came over her whole body and suddenly Mia was a 12 year old girl underneath a pile of very heavy wolf pups. It took them a minuet of Mia's muffled yells before they realized she was back to her human self.

Mia laughingly shoved the pups off and made to stand up. Mia's whole body was exhausted. She brushed off most of the leaves and dirt off of her robes and asked Bearchaser to walk her back to the edge of the forest. It was a slow walk but half an hour later Mia was changing into her pajamas and fell into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

As the summer drew to a close all of the professors returned to began prepping for the year and the castle began to fill once again with life. On the day the students where to return for the welcome feast Mia was overflowing with excitement. Mia dressed in her best robes and left her hair down in pretty waves, and she made her room spotless so that the other girls wouldn't even notice she had been there all summer. Mia didn't know why she was so exited for the students to arrive. She wasn't particularly liked by most of them, and she had so much more freedom with the castle empty, but at the end of the day, Mia missed the hustle and bustle of a busy castle.

Mia was so impatient for the students to arrive she sat on her bed and tried to practice covering her arm in her thick white fur and then back to her pink skin. She was in the middle of smoothing her hand over the beautiful fur, trying to get used to the weirdness of being furry when four heavy wooden trunks suddenly appeared next to each of the empty beds with four loud thuds. Mia looked up with excitement. This meant the Hogwarts express was here and the students where making their way up to the castle!

Mia jumped out of bed and ran down to the common room. She reached out to push open the portrait door and froze. Her arm was still covered in her white coat of hair. Mia grew panicked and nervous. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine her arm hairless. She opened her eyes and the hair was still there! Mia didn't want to be late to the feast and she wanted to see Hermione, and she just couldn't focus. It took Mia almost three minuets of calm breathing before she was able to change her arm back. As soon as her arm looked human Mia took off out the portrait hole and down to the great hall.

As she got to the large doors, the last of the students where making their way in and Mia slipped among them and headed striate for the Gryffindor table. She immediately saw Hermione's bushy head near the front next to all the open seats for the first years and Mia dropped down next to her. Hermione looked up at Mia with a start. Hermione had been looking around the room with worried eyes and when she saw Mia she cried out with joy. "Oh Mia! I was getting so worried! You haven't seen Ron and Harry have you? They weren't on the train and I've been worried sick!"

"What do you mean they weren't on the train?" Just at that moment the doors to the great hall opened and a crowed of nervous looking first years shuffled in after Professor McGonagall.

The Sorting hat began to sing and Hermione continued in a whisper. "Just what I said! They where no where to be seen, and the scary thing is Ron's brother's and sister said they had been right behind them on the way into the platform. I'm worried something terrible happened. You know how those two are, always getting into trouble."

Mia couldn't agree more. They did seem to get into trouble very often. But something Hermione had said confused her. "What do you mean by Ron's sister? I thought he only had brothers?"

Hermione put on her 'I have the answer' face and spoke in a matter of fact way. "He has all older brothers, but his younger sibling is a girl. Ginny, she's very sweet, we met on the train. She's right there." Hermione pointed to a young girl with dark red hair. Mia should have known she was a Weasley.

Mia and Hermione started paying attention to the sorting and they cheered loudly when "Weasley, Ginerva." Was met with a loud "Gryffindor" and the girl ran over to sit with them. Just as Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll of first year's names Mia noticed something at the entrance hall doors. Harry and Ron where poking their heads in the room. Mia was about to point them out to Hermione when Professor Snape came up behind them with an evil grin on his face. It didn't look good for them.

The feast was amazing, but Mia started to worry for the boys when Professor Snape came back in and whispered to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and they followed him out of the great hall with grim looks on their faces. Dumbledore returned towards the end of the feast in time to give the start of term announcements. Mia noticed for the first time that there was a new face at the staff table. A dashing wizard with bright blond hair and even brighter robes of royal blue was sitting at the staff table, smiling largely while Dumbledore spoke. His teeth where so sparkly white Mia had to wince occasionally as the glare got in her eyes. This was the man on the back of her books. The books that where filled with more fluff than fact and read more like a fantasy novel than a text book. Mia liked text books, and she didn't think she liked this man.

After the feast Mia and Hermione raced up to the Gryffindor tower taking a short cut Mia knew to beat the students. Mia spoke the password "wattle bird" and the girls entered the empty common room. Harry and Ron where no were to be seen. Mia dashed up the boys steps quickly and banged on the second year door.

The other Gryffindor's soon made it up to the tower and the common room was flooded with students happy to be home and among friends again. Many of the students started spreading rumors that Harry and Ron had been expelled. Fred and George joked about who would get his stuff when their mom killed him. "What?" Hermione looked startled. "How can you not be concerned for them?"

"Oh well Harry we care about."

"Just not poor Ronniekins."

Hermione slapped the two twins on the back of the head and ran out of the common room to go look for them. As soon as Hermione left the twins laughed and turned to Mia. "So, Miss Black."

"How was your summer?"

"Feel like helping us with a little project later?" Mia smiled, she missed the twins and their shared way of talking.

"I would love to, dear Weasleys." Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil chose that moment to grace Mia with their terrible presence.

"So I see you're still around." Lavender had a look on her face like she smelled something fowl. "What a shame." George mouthed _later _at Mia over Parvati's head while Fred made a strangling gesture towards Lavender.

"I can't believe they are making us share a room with an animal like you for the second year in a row!" Parvati gave a look like she was impressed with her own insult. Mia wanted so badly to transform her hand into a paw and show the girls what an animal she really was, but the thought of getting arrested for becoming an illegal Animagus made her stifle her anger and go up to her room. Lavender and Parvati would be up soon but at least she could close her hangings so she didn't have to see them. Mia changed into her night gown and flopped onto her bed with one of her books as Fay Dunbar, her other roommate came into the room for bed.

They exchanged a few nice words and them Fay started unpacking and Mia went back to reading. Fay was a very quiet girl who was best friends with a Hufflepuff girl and didn't seem to be anymore scared of Mia than she was intimidated by most of her classmates.

When Mia heard Lavender and Parvati coming up the stairs she quickly shut her curtains and kept reading. It was a little while as the other girls began climbing into bed that the door opened one more time to an enraged Hermione. "Well! They really did it!"

Mia ripped open her curtains. "They where expelled!"

"No! They flew a CAR to HOGWARTS!" Hermione rifled through her trunk, grabbed her tooth brush and pajamas and headed to the bathroom. It was clear Hermione didn't want to speak another word about it and all the girls knew she would be brushing her teeth for the next half hour so they all climbed into bed. Mia closed her curtains and tried to fall asleep while she listened to Lavender ask Parvati what a car was. Mia knew she would get the full story the next day once Hermione had calmed down. Until then, she would sleep, exited for her next day of classes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you didn't hate it! Next chapter will finally bring in my other OC, cant wait for you all to meet him!<p> 


	17. New Friends

AN:ANNNnnnnd heres the next chapter! This is a short one, but i didn't want to leave you all hanging again. In answer to a past question, yes Harry and Mia will becomes better friends, I mean he is her god brother after all! They just don't know that yet ! Give it time, the pace is about to pick up, but I have a plan!

* * *

><p>Ch 17<p>

The new term quickly got under way and Mia fell into the rhythm of classes, homework, studying and her work on becoming an Animagus. Mia was glad to have people back in the castle making it feel warmer and more alive, but after being on her own for so long she spent most of her time keeping to herself. She wasn't avoiding her friends on purpose but it was just that she had so much else on her mind with working on her transformations into tiger form that she didn't really have anything to say to Hermione when they studied in the library or ate dinner in the great hall. She had spent so much time in secret that it was more of a habit to hold back.

Mia was so rapped up in her Animagus work that she barely paid attention to the going on's of her class mates. The classes themselves hadn't changed too much from the previous year aside from having a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and a bit more homework from all the other classes. Mia decided after her first class in DADA that she did not like Gilderoy Lockheart one bit. He seemed completely self absorbed and his books where more fantasy than instructional. She could also tell that the other teachers seemed to hold something of contempt for him, although they always spoke of him with very cheep and transparent honor and respect.

Mia did well in her classes, but it wasn't because she was unusually bright or anything, it was because she understood class work. Having the ability to write great essays, practically from memory didn't make her a great witch; it made her a great student. Although all of her classes where about magic in one way or another, you didn't have to be gifted in spell work to get O's. Most of her other class mates did shoty homework, but Mia having been a bit of a nerd in her muggle school always did fantastic with written work and tests. Mia was good with charms and basic spell work, but Professor Flitwick didn't score off of execution, he scored by effort and written work, so Mia didn't need to be excellent in her spells to get the similar grades as Hermione. The only class this was not true in was transfiguration. In Professor McGonagall's class a student was graded firstly on their understanding of the theory of the specific transfiguration but mainly on the execution of the spell. Mia was great at understanding the theory, but for some reason she just could never get the transfiguration to stick or work right. The only subject that Mia truly was the best in the class was potions. This was humors to Mia because Professor Snape was also the only teacher who had a clear and firm dislike of Mia. However, Mia could never hate him for this, because he was a master in her favorite subject and that made her want to earn his approval more than anything.

Despite Mia's apparent handicap in wand transfiguration, Mia's own personal transformation into an Animagus was going spectacular. She practiced transforming parts of her body into that of a tiger, and back to human form every night before she went to bed. Occasionally something would happen that would startle her or she would loose her temper and she would start an accidental transformation. This always scared her but she managed every time to get off by herself, some times by hiding in a bathroom and focused until she managed to turn the offending appendage back into human form.

The worst of these events was on her first day of class when the ridiculous Professor Lockhart released a swarm of cornish pixies on them in class. The small pixies flew around terrorizing the students and one of them, picking Mia as their target, proceeded to swoop in and hit her in the face repeatedly before flying off and coming back in for another round. Mia was never very good at defensive skills, so her instincts kicked in instead.

On the pixies third swoop at her she watched it with sharp catlike eyes and at just the right moment she struck her paw through the air and caught it in a trap between her claws. Mia looked at the shocked pixy in her clawed paws and the shocked pixy looked at her furry paws with the same surprise as Mia. Luckily the whole class was in complete chaos and the pixy quickly remembered to fight back. He stung the girls paw and then flew off as Mia buried her paws in her robes and ran out of the room with the rest of the class.

Mia made it all the way to a deserted bathroom on the forth floor before she stopped running. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Mia's eyes where the almond shape of a tiger, and she had noticed on her run up to the bathroom that she could see much sharper than usual as well. She had never tried changing something like just her eyes or nose, and she hadn't really thought it possible. It took her almost two hours to change them back and she missed her lunch break and had to run, late to her next class. It had been difficult because she hadn't really wanted to change her eyes back; she liked the ability to see the world a little differently.

Mia never attempted a full transformation with out a potion, but as she practiced and practiced she grew better and faster at changing different parts of herself back and forth. She was a little scared that if she did manage a full transformation without a potion that she wouldn't be able to get back to human form again. With a potion she would know it would wear off in an hour or so, but what if she liked being a tiger too much and she couldn't convince her magic to turn her back?

Hogwarts was three weeks into classes and Mia knew it would be getting cold soon, so she was trying to savor the warm out doors as long as she could. She spent most of her study time out at the Quidditch pitch up in the stands working on her transformations. With the castle full of students there where fewer places she could hide away from prying eyes. Mia spent her time in the box transforming different parts of her body into tiger form. She transformed her eyes, and watched the birds flying through the sky with crispness, she transformed her ears, and could clearly hear the wolves in the forest singing their pack songs. She transformed her nose and could smell the fishy lake water. She twitched her whiskers in disgust and transformed her nose back to a weak human nose.

A few of the house teams had begun practicing for the new season, but the seats where still isolated enough that she had privacy for her own practice. The teams didn't seem to mind her presence, or at least they hadn't minded until one of the Ravenclaw chasers missed the quaffle and it landed in her box.

Mia jumped startled as the ball crashed into her box. She hid her pawed hand under her robes as one of the chasers, a tall black boy who looked to be a third year, flew over and scooped up the ball. He jumped when he saw Mia sitting in the corner with school notes spread about her. The boy smiled and threw the quaffle high into the air and caught it easily as he flew off. She just watched him wondering what in the world that look was about.

Mia wasn't a very big fan of Quidditch, mainly because she was so scared of flying, but she didn't spend much time watching the players while she was out studying so she didn't know who the boy was from sight. She didn't really spend much time looking at any of her classmates for that matter. When she looked at them it seemed to make them talk about her more. Mia looked down onto her lap at all of her papers. The boy would have thought they where just school notes, but really it was all of her research on becoming an Animagus, and her paw was completely hidden in the folds of her robes so that couldn't have been what he was looking at. Was he just showing off?

It was getting late and Mia needed to go inside so she spent a few moments concentrating on her paw and turning it back into a hand. Then she collected all of her papers and climbed down the stairs. As she exited the bleachers she realized the Ravenclaw team must have been calling it a night as well because all of the payers where walking back up to the castle with her, brooms slung over a shoulder. Mia ducked her head and tried to walk swiftly.

A tall brown hared boy came up from behind her and knocked the parchment and notebooks out of her hands and into the dirt. "What's this? A Gryffindor spy, coming to steel our moves?" Mia just looked up at the tall boy. He looked to be about a fifth year and he was much taller than Mia. He went to step on Mia's noted and grind them into the dirt but the black boy who had retrieved the quaffle came up and pushed him out of the way.

"Davies! Leave her alone! She's not a spy; she just goes up there to study!"

Roger Davies, Mia knew the name from Fred and George talking about the new Ravenclaw Captain. "Oh and how would you know that, since you've been on the house team all of three days?"

The younger boy looked as though he had gone through a recent growth spurt, but he didn't look like he had finished growing yet. He reached as tall as the older boy, but now he stretched himself up in defense of Mia seeming to tower over the caption. He spoke his next words as if trying to do so intimidating but still out of the ear shot of Mia. "I know, because that's Amelia Black. Her own house mates don't even like her, so why would they use her to spy?"

Mia ducked her head in shame as Roger gave the new boy a calculating look and then gave Mia a look of pity and walked away in a huff. Mia knelt down and started picking up her notes hoping the other boy would just leave her in her shame.

"I'm sorry about him." The boy knelt down and started helping her pick up her notes. "He can be a bit of an arse." He stood up dusting off the pages in his hands and stared down at the text. Mia's stomach fell out. "Animagus? What is this for?" These words where spoken not as the protector of her virtue but as a quizzical school boy.

"Oh it's just an extra credit project I'm working on." Mia spoke the lie easily as she tried to grab the papers back, but the athletic boy quickly pulled them out of her reach.

"What class is this for? I don't remember any extra credit project." He started rifling through the pages, skimming the text and pulling it out of Mia's reach every time she reached for it.

"Well its not like you would have the same projects as me, we're not even in the same year!" Mia was starting to get frustrated at this game.

The boy stopped jerking the papers around and Mia triumphantly grabbed them back and stuffed them into her notebook. "What do you mean we aren't in the same year? Of course we are! We have three classes together!"

Mia blinked. "You're a second year?" Apparently she really didn't pay attention to her classmates.

The boy just stared at her and then suddenly started erupting in loud barking laughter. Mia blinked a few times. Adewumi, that was his last name. She remembered Professor McGonagall calling on him all the time. He was the boy in transfiguration who Hermione always competed with for top marks. And he was laughing so hard at Mia he was crying a little. She crossed her arms over her chest and starred at him waiting for him to stop. "Gabriel. See I remember your name. Now stop crying!"

Gabriel stifled his laughs and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh man. First of all, I'm not crying. Testosterone is leaking from my eyes. And secondly, please, call me Gabe." He picked his broom up of the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

"Well it's not my fault I didn't recognize you. What, did you grow a whole foot over summer? And second years rarely make the house team!" They turned and started walking up to the castle.

"Amelia, that excuse would only work if it wasn't for the fact that we have been in classes for three weeks already, and I sit in the same class rooms as you every day."

"Please call me Mia. The only people who call me Amelia are people who hate me or teachers." Mia thought about her words for a moment. "Actually, feel free to keep calling me Amelia if you prefer."

Gabe gave her a crooked smile and a light push with his shoulder. "Mia it is." They walked back to the castle in silence for a few minuets. Mia didn't know what to say to this boy. She didn't have many friends so she wasn't the best at small talk. Luckily Gabe broke the silence. "So that Animagus research, you said its extra credit?"

Mia thought quickly, Ravenclaws where notorious for trying to get extra credit. He would know McGonagall hadn't given it to her. "Yes, it's for Professor Snape. I was researching theoretical advanced potions and he had me choose one and write a report on it."

"But isn't even the attempt to become an Animagus illegal? I didn't even know there was a potion involved; I thought it was straight transfiguration. You could be arrested for even making that potion and Snape would be just as responsible for allowing you to."

Mia was happy once again that she seemed born to lie. Gabe was a very sharp person and he was poking holes all through her explanation. "Well that's true enough, but I said_ theoretical_ advanced potions. He just told me to pick something and write a report on it. He knows it's to advanced for me to make. Plus he doesn't even know what potion I chose, I'm sure he will give me detention when I turn it in."

Gabe snorted out a laugh. "Now that sounds more like Snape." They walked up the front steps of the castle and started through the entrance hall. "Speaking of Potions..." Gabe stopped speaking suddenly. Mia just looked at him quizzically until he continued talking. "There was something I have been wanting to ask you. We've just never properly met so I don't know how to approach you out of the blue."

Mia was confused. What would this boy want to talk to her about? "Are you going to say it or should I just keep hold of the suspense?"

Gabe laughed. "Sorry, it's just its kind of important to me. You see, last year when we got our final marks I did outstanding in all of my classes except one. Potions. I barely passed. I just really struggle with the concept and technique. Normally I would just say forget it, but I want to be an Auror some day and I know I need to pass potions on my NEWT's to do it."

Mia was smiling at this point. Leave it to a Ravenclaw to be planning out his NEWT's in his second year. Maybe Hermione really was in the wrong house. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well... After our exams, I went to Snape and asked him if there was anyway I could get some tutoring, and he very insultingly told me there was absolutely no way he would ever waste his time on someone as hopeless as me. Then he told me the students who got the top grades in his class and said I could ask one of them. And I picked you." Now there was a big smile on Gabe's face. "So I was thinking. We can trade. I can help you in Transfiguration, and you can help me in Potions."

"Why do you think I need help in transfiguration?" Mia was being suborn she knew, but she didn't like admitting her absolute failure in transfiguration. Gabe just let out another barking laugh.

"Really? You know we are in the same class! You're almost as bad as Longbottom." Mia had narrowed her eyes and was about to walk away. "Hey! I don't mean it like that! Really you should see me in Potions. I'm not even a little bit afraid of Snape and I am still WAY worst than Neville. We once had to serve detention together, for melting our cauldrons in class. I'm just happy the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's don't have potions together. I don't think the dungeons could take our combined stupidity."

This made Mia smile, and she forgave his crack at her transfiguration marks. "Ok, so when do you want to study? From the sounds of it, we both need a lot of help."

Gabe smiled. "Tomorrow. It's almost Curfew and I really need to take a shower after that Quidditch practice."

They had stopped at the foot of the stair cases that would lead them to their separate towers. Mia pinched her nose and took a step back. "Oh yes, please go shower!"

Gabe gave her a small shove and Mia laughed and started up her stair case. "Mia!" Gabe called after her and she stopped and looked back. "It was wonderful finally meeting you." He gave a half sarcastic bow and straitened up with a crooked smile. "Have a wonderful night."

Mia smiled back and started back up the stairs. She was exited to start studying with Gabe. He was just the kind of person Mia wanted as a friend. Smart, kind to everyone, and knows how to laugh. Perhaps this year wouldn't be as lonely as her first year.

* * *

><p>AN: So now you know Gabe! What do you think? More to come soon, I promise!<p> 


	18. TransfigurWHATion

AN: And another chapter up! Hope you like it.

Thanks to my beta for always having my back... and my sides to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The first lesson of the day was Transfiguration. Mia entered the empty class and went to take her usual seat by the window. She didn't look up as her classmates began to file in. Gabe would be in this class and even though they had agreed to help each other, Mia didn't expect him to declare his friendship and sit by her. She was still one of the least popular kinds in the school and she knew Gabe would be taking a risk even studying with her. So as students came in she kept her eyes on her desk. This way she wouldn't feel disappointed when he came in and sat elsewhere.

The chair next to her suddenly scooted as someone plopped into it. Mia looked up. The room wasn't even full yet. The chair next to her usually didn't fill until the person who was late to class was forced to take it. Mia looked up into the sparkling copper eyes of Gabe. He had a crooked smile on his face. "Oh sorry, was this seat taken?"

"That depends, did you shower this morning?" Gabe bit back a laugh as Professor McGonagall came in carrying a cage full of random and beat up looking small animals. Mia's stomach fell out as she heard the animals chatting anxiously.

Professor McGonagall lowered the cage onto her desk and began speaking. "We will now be starting our unit on animal transformation into objects. This will be on your final exams." There was a rush of people pulling out notebooks and quills. "Today we start with animals into water goblets." The Professor began her lecture on the principles of animal transfiguration and the techniques required. Mia took notes as she panicked. She didn't want to turn an animal into a water goblet! She could speak to and understand animals and she had a feeling her animal wouldn't react well to her failed attempts. The things Mia tried to transform usually exploded.

She also didn't want anyone to realize she could speak to animals. Ever since she had discovered this wasn't a common thing even among wizards, Mia hadn't told a soul. Gabe was bound to notice her whispered apology's to her animal before she roasted it.

When the Professor finished her lecture, she had a pair of Ravenclaw students hand out the animals to each student. The Ravenclaw girl placed a tame looking gopher on her desk and gave a curious ferret to Gabe.

Mia looked at her gopher with horror. Gabe saw the look in her face. "What's wrong, you're not scared of ground hogs are you?"

The gopher looked up at Gabe with a look of animal indignation. _"I'm a gopher thank you very much! Honestly! Some humans have the nerve!" _

Mia stifled a laugh. Of course Gabe hadn't heard a word the gopher said. Instead she just answered his question. "It's just, most of my transfigurations end up in explosions, and I don't want this little gopher to suffer that fate."

"_Oh, get on with it! I've been a transfiguration gopher for 16 years and I haven't been killed yet. Suck it up you wanker!"_

"Now that isn't very nice!" This time Mia forgot herself and spoke directly to the gopher. "Keep talking like that and I may just _try_ to blow you up." Mia suddenly stopped talking she looked at Gabe who was looking at her with the most humorous expression on his face.

"Talking to animals now?" Mia's face went bright red. "Come on, just focus." He turned back to his ferret and pointed his wand strait at its nose.

The ferret didn't seem quite as fearless as the gopher and it closed its eyes. "_Oh I hate this part!"_

Mia grew nerves for the ferret but Gabe taped his wand three times and spoke the words "_Fera Verto!" _with confidence and with a small whooshing sound his Ferret transformed into a crystal water goblet with fine etchings of trees on the sides.

"Oh splendid!" Professor McGonagall was walking around praising the students who achieved the best results and reverting animals back to their original forms for the students to try again. Professor McGonagall walked over to Mia and Gabe's table and cast an unmaking spell to revert the goblet back to its animal form.

The ferret shook its head as if stopping a sneeze. _"Man that always tickles!"_

"Now Mr. Adewumi, try that again, but see if you can change and control the material the goblet becomes. Maybe a silver goblet next?"

Gabe nodded to the professor and waited until she had turned away. "Ok Mia, your turn. Just go for it. Don't over think it." Mia nodded and lifted her wand and pointed it at the gopher.

"_Now child, please try to do it right! Half transformations are always so uncomfortable. Though by the look of you I doubt you will do much of anything."_ Mia ignored the gopher's rude taunts and spoke the words of the spell. Nothing happened. _"Really? Is that the best you can do? My kits can do better than that!" _Gabe started to say something but Mia was frustrated at the gopher and ignored him. Mia spoke the words again and still nothing happened. _"Oh come on you stupid witch, it's pronounced Fera Verto, you have to hold out the rrrrto." _

Mia was growing frustrated and muttered angrily at the gopher to shut up and pointed her wand at the gopher and spit out the words. "_Fera Verto"_ suddenly the gopher seized up and froze. A silver sheen covered the whole animal.

Mia stared at the gopher shocked and frightened she had killed it. Gabe looked at it in surprise and rapped a knuckle on the gophers head. "It's solid silver. That's rather impressive." He was trying to be encouraging but Mia wasn't able to smile.

Gabe's ferret passed over and sniffed the gopher. _"Now she deserved that. Sharp Whisker is a prat. Your doing great for your fist lesson" _Mia smiled at the small animal's kindness.

Professor McGonagall stalked over to their table again and pointed her wand at the gopher. "Strong magic yes, but still not the point of the excursive, Miss Black. _Reverto_." The gopher returned to animal form and started laughing at Mia and pointing out her incompetence. Mia swept her arm across her desk and knocked the gopher off the surface and onto the floor. She then rested her head onto her books and closed her eyes. Now Gabe could see what a failure she really was, and he probably thought she was insane muttering to the animals and blaming them for her failure.

Gabe realizing Mia wasn't up for talking finished the lesson practicing his transfiguration a few more times then started on his homework essay. His ferret snuggled up to Mia and let her pet him, whispering encouraging words into her ear. As soon as the class was dismissed Mia scooped up her things and disappeared in shame out the door before Gabe could say a word.

After Herbology Mia went to the great hall for lunch, and sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat, picking at her food sulkily. She was still in a fowl mood after her transfiguration class. All she wanted to do was to go run with the wolves.

Some one dropped into the seat next to Mia. She really didn't want to listen to Hermione go on about their charms essay any longer so she kept her head bent trying not to encourage the brainy girl. "So anyways. I was thinking we could start studying after lunch, if we eat quickly we could get a solid half hour of study in before our next class. Then after dinner we can head back to the library and really dig into some work."

Mia looked up in confusion. Those where the normal words to come out of Hermione's mouth, but that was definitely not Hermione's voice. She looked blankly at the boy sitting next to her. Gabe was cramming a sandwich into his mouth and tried a smile when she looked at him. She couldn't keep a strait face and smiled back. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Ravenclaw table?"

Gabe took his time chewing the large amount of food in his mouth and swallowed before he answered. "So what, too good to sit by me now? Come on! Eat up! We got to study!" He crammed another large bite into his mouth. Mia laughed and quickly ate her lunch, happy to know this boy still wanted to be her friend.

* * *

><p>Later in the library, Gabe held a thick text book up in front of his face. "What are the four branches of transfiguration?"<p>

Mia didn't have to think. "Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration."

Gabe laughed as she rapid fired off the answers. "Ok so its clear knowledge of the subject isn't your problem." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "OK!" Gabe snapped the book shut startling Mia and set it aside. "Close your eyes." Mia, not yet sure if she should trust the bold boy sitting next to her, hesitantly closed her eyes. They where in the Library studying transfiguration. After the horrible class they had just experienced, Gabe had suggested that they work on Mia's tutoring before his. He had borrowed the ferret he had used in class and brought it with them. Mia had seemed to get along better with the ferret than with the gopher. He didn't know why, but he decide to bring the ferret for practice.

He chuckled at her hesitation. "Now think. When you use magic where does it come from deep in side you? When you cast a charm you speak the incantation and the magic just sort of rises out of that place inside of you and flows into your wand, shaped by the words, or thoughts in the case of wandless magic. But when you do a transfiguration spell its different. Think about it, when two people transfigure a cat into a goblet, how come the goblet never looks the same for each person? It's because the spell takes more than just the words. It takes _intent._ It's very intentional Magic. It requires you to shape the magic before it comes out. Now." Gabe took Mia's hand and placed her wand in it while her eyes where still closed, and he pointed her wand at the ferret. "Reach for that magic inside of your self, and as you speak the incantation shape the magic and _make_ it take the form you want."

Mia took a deep breath, her eyes still closed and she reached for her magic. She tapped three times and spoke clearly, "_Fera Verto!" _The ferret in front of Mia turned into a simple water goblet with an innate scratchy pattern around the rim.

Gabe smiled big. "Open your eyes." Mia's eyes opened and immediately met Gabe's warm copper brown eyes as he smiled big at her. Then she looked at the table and saw the ferret was gone, and in its place was the water goblet. Her heart filled with joy and she quickly leapt up and gave Gabe a big hug.

Remembering herself she pulled away quickly. "Sorry! But thank you! I didn't think I could do it!"

He laughed, as his hidden blush from the hug left his face. "Of course you could do it! You have the magic inside of you the whole time; you just have to see a little differently to release it."

Mia smiled. "You know you're pretty wise for a 12 year old."

Gabe let out a roaring laugh. "Well I am a Ravenclaw!"

Mia looked at the goblet. "Now change him back! I want to make sure he's ok!" Gabe pointed his wand at the goblet and spoke the reversal spell. The ferret shook out his head again as the magic left him and Mia reached out a finger to scratch behind his ears. "Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome"

"_Your welcome"_

Mia stifled a laugh as both Gabe and the ferret responded. Both where deserving of her thanks so she let the confusion go. Though she wouldn't tell Gabe what she found so funny no matter how many times he asked. Mia thought about the magic she had just performed. "Its strange, the magic required for Transfiguration is so much different from the magic used for charm's work. For Charms I just have to think about it and I do it. For transfiguration…. Its like I have to feel it and then make it happen." Mia though on this for a moment. She usually didn't feel comfortable talking around people but Gabe made it very easy to say exactly what she was thinking. "It reminds me of an Animagus transformation, witch is weird because they are usually considered completely different types of magic."

Mia stopped suddenly as she realized exactly what she had said. Maybe being able to speak her mind wasn't a good thing. She looked up at Gabe to judge his reaction to her comment. He had a very quizzical look on his face. "How do you know what being an Animagus feels like?"

"No, I said it sounds like it works the same way, not that I've ever done it. Please Gabe, I'm only a second year! I just read once that the ability requires a lot of intent." Mia tried to keep a strait face as she lied through her teeth.

Gabe just smirked and turned back to the ferret. "Oh that's right, your extra credit project. You do know it's illegal to try it right?"

"Of course I know that! I'm not planning on making that potion any time soon, trust me." Mia felt proud of herself, that one wasn't a lie. She had already made it. Why would she need to make it again? "Now let's pack this stuff up. We have to get to class soon, and after dinner we can work on potions!"

Gabe got a look on his face like he was going to be sick. "Oh joy." They packed up their bags and headed their separate ways to class. Mia took the ferret since she had to pass by the transfiguration class on her way to charms.

As they walked down the hall Mia struck up a conversation with the ferret, who's name was apparently Digger.

"So it really doesn't hurt when we turn you into things?" Mia was so concerned for their safety.

"_Of course not. We are magical animals. Magical animals are different from the every day ones you see in nature. You don't think all owls just naturally think to carry the post do you?"_

Mia couldn't argue with the animals logic. "So you where trained to be a transfiguration ferret?

Digger turned his head as if thinking. "_Well no, not exactly. When most magical animals are born we have abilities. You know, rabbits who can turn themselves into hats, rats who do cartwheels, that sort of thing. We have to be trained at it, and then get sold to pet stores or the like. But some of us aren't very good at it so we get sold for other things. Being a school ferret is actually a very prestigious title._"

Mia wondered to herself just who it was that thought being a class experiment was prestigious when the animals probably didn't talk to anyone other animals out side of the school, but she decided to keep that to herself. "So you where trained to be able to handle transfiguration?"

"_No, that's not how it works. I wasn't very good at normal ferret tricks so a wizard put loads of protecting spells on me to keep me in one piece. I don't do anything special except not run away when you point your wand at me."_ The ferret didn't seem to be very exited at his admission of lack of skills.

"You did much more than that. You encouraged me to keep trying and helped me not to get too mad at the gopher when I got angry. And you where willing to be my partner even though I'm really bad at it." Mia turned a corner and was finally in sight of the transfiguration class. "I think you are the bravest smartest ferret in the whole world, and I am happy to call you friend."

"Mia?" Mia stopped suddenly as she came face to face with Harry. She looked startled and wondered exactly what he had heard. "Where you talking to that ferret?"

"Oh, well, not really."

"Not really?" Harry just looked at her and cracked a smile. "How can you be not really talking to an animal?"

"Well I mean I wasn't talking to it, like I expected it to respond or anything. I was just talking _at_ it." They both stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Well anyways, I should return this guy to Professor McGonagall before we are late to charms!"

"I will wait for you so we can walk down together. I was just talking to McGonagall about a Quidditch thing, but we can head back together."

Mia smiled weakly. "Sure." She went in and returned the ferret to the cage of animals before heading back into the hallway to find Harry waiting for her. She nodded to him and they both silently started heading to class.

"So how has the new term been going? I feel like I haven't really seen you since term began."

"Harry, we have all the same classes, of course you've seen me!" They kept walking in silence. "But I know what you mean. I have been kind of distracted lately."

"Well, just know Hermione, Ron and I am here if you need anything. We are your friends after all."

Mia looked at him unconvinced. "Ron?"

Harry laughed lightly. "It's not like he hates you. He hates Malfoy. He knows you're not the same and he trusts you." Mia shot him a look. "Ok, maybe not trust, but you're definitely growing on him. You do have to give him credit. He grew up hearing horror stories about death eaters like your father, and that's kind of hard to forget."

"Well when is his birthday? Maybe I will just buy him a big bag of chocolate frogs."

Harry laughed. "That might work actually." They walked the rest of the way to the class and before they entered Harry turned to Mia. "Just remember. We're your friends, even Ron. So don't stay a stranger this year." Mia nodded as they entered the full class room.

* * *

><p>As the weeks wore on, Mia and Gabe spent most of their time together. When they weren't studying in the library Mia would hang out at the pitch and read while Gabe had practice. Often times they would join Hermione and sometimes Ron and Harry while they all worked on class work. Mia had been helping Gabe with his potions work and he was starting to improve a ton on the written work and homework.<p>

It became evident that much of his frustration in class was due to his strong dislike of Snape. This was a common problem for most of the students, but for Gabe it went deeper. His father had drilled the principal of respect into his children from a very young age and one of the main points was that respect was earned. Gabe didn't respect Snapes teaching style on any level and his disrespect often turned into arrogance. Gabe's main problem was that he just didn't feel like Snape had anything to teach him and Snapes usual teaching method was to simply ignore and not teach the students he knew would fail anyways.

Gabe admitted his bad grades where all his fault but the rebellious pride in his pre-teen heart wouldn't allow him to do anything but loath Snape in his classes and often led to him being super distracted and messing up his potions in anger. Now that Gabe was out of his first year and had learned how horrible he had done in class and was at risk of not even being able to take NEWT level potions when the time came, and because his mother was a healer specializing in potions for St. Mungo's and was extremely disappointed in his grades, he was trying to do better in class. But having missed all of the beginning steps from first year, he needed loads of help.

Mia had been helping him study for three weeks and he was getting much better. He understood the concept and could verbally walk Mia through the preparation and execution of some of the simpler potions, but when it came to class time, he always reported back to Mia with bad results. Mia wished she could sit in on a class with him and watch. She mentioned this to him and Hermione one day while studying.

"You should just ask if you can use the potions class some time after hours for practice. I'm sure Snape wouldn't mind a few students trying to get better."

Gabe gave Hermione a look of pity. "How sad that you actually believe that. Snape doesn't care for one second if I become an Auror or not, and he hates Mia! He would never let us in his class outside of the time he's forced to."

Mia laughed and nodded in agreement, but Hermione just shook her head. "I really don't get why he hates you so much Mia. He doesn't like me because I'm a know-it-all, but usually he is at least tolerant of students who show promise, even when they are in other houses, and you are the best in the practice of potions in our year! But I've seen him; it's almost as if he wishes he could make you fail. I know he saw Goyle put that goose weed in your potion last week and he just let it happen."

"I don't know." Mia thought for a moment. "Harry asked me one time, because he's just as unexplainably cruel to me as he is to him. Every time I do a potion well he looks at me like he wishes to hex me, and he stopped calling on me ages ago in hopes I would get and answer wrong so he could make fun of me like he does Harry. It's like he realizes I'm going to succeed in his class no matter what and he really wishes he could just make me disappear."

"Well we don't study vanishing potions until fifth year so hopefully you will be safe." Mia and Hermione laughed quietly at Gabe's joke, not wanting to get kicked out of the library.

After a moment Mia's face lit up and she jumped out of her chair. "That's it!"

"What's it? We are gonna make Snape disappear?" Mia started packing up her stuff and motioned for Gabe to do the same.

"Hermione, I will see you back in the common room, we have to go." Before Hermione or Gabe could speak, Mia grabbed Gabe's arm and pulled him out of the library. Gabe started protesting and asking her where they where going but Mia just pulled him all the way, up staircases and down corridors.

"Mia! Where the bloody hell are we going!" Mia came to a sudden stop so that they where standing in the middle of the seventh floor corridor next to a tapestry of trolls learning ballet.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mia turned to Gabe and looked him strait in the eye. "Like a big secret?"

Gabe huffed once and let out all of his annoyance of being dragged around the castle. Then he straitened up and looked her back fully in the face. With a serious mouth he spoke. "Yes. I will keep any secret you ever give me. You can trust me with anything." Mia nodded once in conformation, slightly confused at how serious he was, and took his hand again. She turned so that she was facing the tapestry and closed her eyes tight in concentration. Gabe just looked at her in confusion until suddenly she turned around pulling him with her and walked towards the wooden door that had just appeared behind them. "Wow, wait. That wasn't there a moment ago was it?"

Mia just looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face and pushed open the door before them. Inside was a wide open stone room with large pillars spaced out thought the room and going up to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a long wooden table with a cauldron set up on a burner with various potion tools set around it.

Mia had spent a lot of time over the summer in this room learning what she could make it do. She had learned that the room also supplied anything she needed. "I found this room over the summer. I've tried to learn what it is, but its not listed in Hogwarts a History, and it doesn't seem like anyone else in the school even knows that its here." They had walked into the room and Gabe walked over to the table looking at the potion tools on it. "I figured this would be the perfect place to practice potions. Gryffindor's have potions the day before Ravenclaw so if we just came in here every Thursday night I could teach you the potion before you have to do it in class. That way you will already know what to do, and in class you can just fully concentrate on not hating Snape."

Mia looked up at Gabe to judge his reaction, and he just looked back at her with a look she had never seen before. "You're the most brilliant witch I've ever met."

Mia blushed. "Don't think this means I'm going to just give you the answers Adewumi." She walked over and playfully punched him in the arm. "You still have to do it all on your own out of the book and I will just watch and stop you from making any big mistakes that could blow us up!"

From that point on Mia and Gabe spent a lot of their time in the room on the seventh floor working on potions. Gabe did great in their night sessions and he slowly began to improve in classes as well. He still had little respect for Snape, despite Mia's belief that he was a fantastic potions master, but now that Gabe at least understood the curriculum and knew how to do the work, he found it much easier to tolerate Snape's lack of teaching. Mia on the other end was only ever successful in transfiguration when she had Gabe close by helping her. He seemed to have a knack for keeping her calm and focused when she tried her spells. With out him she was very easily aggravated by transfiguration and tended to act rashly, and as she had often learned, anger and magic don't mix.

Two weeks after Mia had shown Gabe her secret room, Mia was in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione after a very frustrating Defense Against the Dark Arts class where they had to give reviews on witch head shot they thought professor Lockhart should use for his next book. Mia had just sat down to lunch when Gabe came running in and plopped down next to her slapping a piece of parchment down in front of her. "I got a 90%! I did so well Snape even accused me of cheating!"

Mia looked up into the boys bright eyes. "That's wonderful! Did he give you detention as well?" Mia was happy for him, but she couldn't help the sarcastic response.

Gabe's smile drooped a little. "Actually…"

"What?" All four Gryffindor's broke out in angry yells. Harry looked on in shock, Ron just started cursing at Snape while Hermione hit Ron with her rolled up essay over his head with a Smack.

"Yeah, after I made the potion and turned in my observations on it, he asked me if I was cheating and I said I had done it all on my own." Gabe took a pause to take a big bite out of a corned beef sandwich before he continued. With tests Mia never told Gabe what Potion they would have to make, she just made sure he knew the techniques and material he needed. "I told him no, I didn't cheat. Then he called me a liar." Gabe took another bite as if stalling. "Then I got a little frustrated and I asked him how it was possible to cheat when physically making a potion. And I may have pointed out that if he spent his time actually teaching instead of demoralizing his students he may have known that. Then he gave me detention tomorrow night for my cheek."

"But tomorrow nights Halloween!"

"You really should have been more respectful.'

"But tomorrow nights HALLOWEEN!"

"You're gonna miss the dancing skeletons!"

"He couldn't possibly make you miss the festivities!"

"That bloody WANKER!"

_Smack._ "RON!"

"OW! Lay off you bloody woman!"

_Smack._

"Well it's not like we are going to the festivities ether." Hermione unrolled her parchment and continued working on her essay.

Mia snickered while Ron and Harry's faces dropped. Gabe had no idea why they wore looks like someone had just died. "Why aren't you guys going?"

Mia smiled brightly and answered before Hermione. "Because the golden trio are such good friends, they have decided to skip the festivities in honor of Nearly Headless Nick's death day party." Mia snickered louder and Ron kicked her under the table.

Gabe got a look of pity on his face. "Man I don't know who will have it worst. I have to scrub out cauldrons and pick through moldy potion ingredients, but you three have to go to a party where they actually serve moldy potion ingredients as appetizers."

Ron looked absolutely horrified at this declaration. "You mean there won't be any food?"

"Not the kind of food living people eat." Gabe said this fondly as he finished off his sandwich.

"Forget it. Harry, tell Nick I'm sorry I couldn't make it but I came down with Spattergroit or something." Ron seemed made up on the matter but Hermione turned on him.

"Ron, we promised Sir Nickolas that we would be there! Besides, I'm sure if you did say you where out sick he would come to the hospital wing to check on you because he's a good friend and not some whiney little prat who refuses to skip a meal!"

Mia just took a big gulp of pumpkin juice and smiled brightly at her unfortunate friends. "Well I will be here for the party, and I promise to tell you all how wonderful and spectacular it is."

Gabe just looked at Mia with big puppy dog eyes. "But wouldn't you have so much more fun with me cleaning out cauldrons? You could wait until Snape leaves me alone and returns to the feast, then sneak down and help me out."

Mia burst out in a fit of laughter that drew a few passing students' eyes. Hermione was the one to answer. "Gabe, you where the one who insulted Professor Snape, so it's your own fault you got the detention. You should have to do it yourself."

"Yeah but Snape would have given him the detention either way."

"Harry's right. I doubt it would have mattered what he said, he still would have gotten the detention."

"But Ron, I'm sure if he had at least been polite, Professor Snape would have given him regular detention on a different night."

"But _Hermione_, Snape is a prat and deserved someone telling him like it is. I'm honored to be Gabe's friend and I think Mia should help him out! He deserves some sort of reward for telling Snape off."

"Whoa, Ron, I know how much you hate Snape, but why don't you just go tell him off yourself rather than trying to volunteer me to help with Gabe's detention!" Mia crossed her arms in determination. She was _not_ going to sacrifice her Halloween for the sake of Gabe's self righteous respect issues. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? I'm sort of battling myself on how much I should change the story... Things are going to start changing a lot compared to the book when they reach 3rd year, but how about now? Do you think I should switch things up and go off track here in the second year more than I have already?<p>

Please Review! I love you all!


	19. Halloween

AN: Sorry this is taking so long! I really have a hard time working through the second year, but I've already written lots of parts of future chapters and third year so once we get thought this, it should be smooth sailing!

PS I am moving across the country in two weeks, and I promise to give you chapter 20 before I do, but I don't know how soon after I move I will be able to post again since I wont have a computer anymore! Oh the pains of having a laptop through your work, and then quitting…

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

The Great hall was spectacular. There where carved pumpkins lit with candles floating through the air, and loads of bats swooping down and flying around the enchanted night sky. Students where happily laughing and cramming their faces with sweets. The feast was amazing. There was every kind of sweet or candy a person could imagine including, Mia's favorite pumpkin pasties and Honeydukes brand chocolate.

Mia sighed to herself as she secretly loaded her bag under the table full of sweets. Snape hadn't made an appearance yet, but as soon as he did, Mia would sneak down to the dungeons and help her prat of a friend with his detention. Why did she let them talk her into helping? She at least got to attend some of the feast, but it had just started and the real show wasn't going to start until after dinner.

Just then the doors to the great hall creaked open and Professor Snape stalked in with a look of pleasure on his face. Mia though to her self this probably wasn't a good sign. She sighed once more and stole another hand full of pasties before she rose and exited the great hall, headed for the dungeons.

Mia was well known for leaving feasts early from her antisocial days, so she knew she wouldn't be missed as she snuck out of the hall. The room was so loud with cheerful student's no one noticed her for a moment. As she closed the doors behind her she stole one last look at the staff table and spied a jubilant McGonagall offering a liquorish wand to a grumpy Snape.

Mia walked down the staircases into the cold underground of the castle, her cheeriness leaving her as the cold and quiet seeped in. She came to the potions door and pulled the door open. "There she is!" Mia blinked. Gabe wasn't alone after all.

"Amelia, what a-are you doing here?" Neville Longbottom blinked up at Mia with something like shock and fright mixed together, as he sat on the floor with a cauldron in his lap that he was scrubbing.

"She's come to help us of course!" Gabe spoke this to Neville, and then turned to Mia. "You do still have your wand don't you? Snape's taken ours so that we have to do this work by hand!"

Mia laughed. "And what makes you think I'm going to help? Maybe I will just sit here and watch you guys scramble about and clean the muggle way while I eat this!" Mia took one of the clean cauldrons they had already scrubbed and pored out the contents of her bag into it.

"Alright!" Gabe jumped up and started digging through the cauldron taking what he wanted. Neville just looked up longingly then went back to his cauldron. "Come on Neville, eat up before I eat it all."

Neville muttered to himself that he was fine and just concentrated on the cauldron. Gabe shot Mia a confused look and Mia just shook her head. She knew Neville had always been skittish around her but she hadn't been in a setting with him that forced him to talk to her in a while. Was he really still that scared of her?

Mia tossed a few packs of Everyflavor Beans and Licorice wands down to Neville. "Here I know they are your favorite." Neville looked up startled but Mia pretended not to notice and took out her wand. "There really is no point for you to do that by hand, here I will clean them all real fast then we can spend the rest of the night talking. When it gets closer to midnight I will leave and you guys can spent the rest of the time re-cleaning a cauldron by hand so it looks like your almost finished when Snape comes back."

"But if we get caught we will get into even more trouble." Neville looked worried. "I think we should just do them by hand Gabe. We are the ones who earned the detentions."

Gabe just looked on flabbergasted, unable to speak. Mia cut in. "Neville, how did you get that detention?" Neville started stammering so Mia cut him off and finished for him.

"You where making your potion, and doing pretty well to, when Snape started going off on you and your hands started shaking so much you dropped in too much essence of Murkin. It wasn't your fault your potion exploded again! No one can work well under those circumstances." Neville looked down and nodded. "And Gabe got his detention because I've been tutoring him, and he finally got a good grade so Snape thought he was cheating. Mind you he was a bit ruder than he should have been." At this Mia glared at Gabe, who just smiled fondly as he ate a chocolate frog. "So in honor of the injustice of having to miss the festivities, I am going to shorten your work. End of the subject."

Gabe just sat on a desk with a big grin on his face and watched as Mia made an assembly line of floating dirty cauldrons and cleaned and stacked them in the shelves.

Once she was finished she hopped onto the desk next to Gabe and started eating some more Pumpkin Pasties. The three kids talked for a while, Neville saying the least, and as midnight approached Mia got ready to leave.

"Hey Neville, you know Mia has been tutoring me in potions for the last few weeks. Its done wonders for my marks, and if you want, you can totally join us."

Gabe looked at Neville expectantly but the boy just looked down and muttered something about Hermione offering to help him more. Mia just shrugged at Gabe and passed him a cauldron to pretend to clean until Snape got back.

"Hey, he should be back soon, just wait at the end of the corridor for us and we can walk up together." Mia turned and looked at Gabe, rolling her eyes. "Sure, I'm gonna wait in the dungeons at midnight on Halloween night all by myself for you. That's defiantly going to happen." Gabe just smiled sweetly and Mia walked out of the class room, slamming the door behind her.

She walked down the corridor towards a statue she could hide behind and wait for Gabe. Yes she was waiting for him, but the least she could do was scare him half to death in the process. It was only a few moments before Mia heard a sound approaching from the opposite end of the corridor and Snape appeared. He walked down the hall and Mia could hear the door to the potions class room open and shut in the distance. Mia waited a few more minuets until she heard the door open again and two pared of feet making their way down the hall. One of the pairs was taking the corridor at a run, and Mia posed confused to see Neville run past, and up the corridor towards the ground level.

It was only a moment later when Gabe walked closer at a casual pace. Mia readied herself and waited until he had just walked by her hiding space when she jumped out and in her most manly and deep voice possible let out a dying moan.

Gabe with his Chaser fast reflexes jumped about two feet into the air and did a little twitchy dance as he stumbled and pulled out his wand. By the time he straitened himself out and turned around Mia was standing calmly in the middle of the corridor with her arms crossed in front of her and a smirk on her face. It was all she could do not to break up laughing in his face.

When Gape saw her all of his gusto left him and a deep blush rose on his cheeks. "Oh little girl you have no idea what you have just done."

"What? Did I make you wet yourself" Mia finished her sentence with a dignified tongue sticking out at him.

"No," Gabe took a big threatening step towards Mia so that his face was only a few inches from her face. "You just started a prank war. One you won't likely survive. Just wait, I will get you back."

Mia lost her composure at this and started laughing in his face. "And what was that little move you did earlier?" Mia acted like she had aunts in her pants. "Is that how you un-nerve the enemy before prepping for your attack?" Mia broke out in a fit of giggles that was leaving her short on air as Gabe just watched her hoping she choked.

Mia was too busy laughing to notice Harry, Ron and Hermione running down the hallway. "Did you here it? Did you here the voice?"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione looked worried.

"There it is again! Come on!"

Harry took off at a run down the corridor and up the staircase. Hermione looked worried and Ron looked exasperated as they took off after him. Mia and Gabe just exchanged looks, shrugged and ran up behind them. Harry led them up a stair case, and down a corridor, and up another stair case until they where on the second floor. Mia looked down in disgust; the floor was flooded with water.

"Ug what is this?" Mia looked knowingly at Ron. He had clearly never been a girl on the second floor and needed to use the bathroom before. Hermione beat her to the punch explaining the water.

"It's this bathroom; Myrtle floods it from time to time. But Harry why are we here?" All four students stood looked at Harry as he stood stalk dead in the middle of the puddle looking at the wall.

"What is that?" Mia looked at the wall and written across it in large red letters was a message.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

"It looks like blood." There was also something hanging from the wall, and as Mia squinted her eyes, and changed them for a moment to tiger eyes so that she could see in the low lit room, the bottom of Mia's stomach fell out and she grabbed Gabe's hand as he stood next to her.

Hermione had just made out the identity of the poor creature as well, and let out a whimper. "That's Mrs. Norris! She isn't dead is she?"

Mia could tell the feast had ended as she heard a large group of students coming down the corridor towards them. When the students from the feast reached the water, some of the girls started screeching, and everyone in back of the crowed started pushing forward trying to see what was going on.

Mr. Filch quickly came along trying to break up the students hollering about students not being where they belonged when he spied the message on the wall, and the lifeless body of his dear cat.

"No! Mrs. Norris? No, it-it can't be!" The old man stammered over to the cat, and detached its tail from the wall. "Who did this?" Gabe quickly stepped back, pulling Mia into the crowed behind them as Mr. Filch rounded on Harry saying he had it out for the cat. Professor Dumbledore soon swept in and pulled Mr. Filch away as a few of the other teachers told all of the students to go to bed.

Gabe pulled Mia aside as the other students filed off to their houses. "What do you suppose all of that was?"

"I don't know, Harry has complained of headaches before, but never hearing voices! What is this Chamber of Secrets?"

Gabe looked thoughtful. "I don't know, but we will hit the library up tomorrow. See what you can find out from Hermione." The two kids nodded to each other and parted ways. Mia found Hermione in the common room and disappeared up to their dorm with her, although the know-it-all only admitted to being worried about Harry, but not knowing anything about the chamber. The girls sat around speculating until their dorm mates came up, and then all went to bed, hoping to get more answers in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks didn't bring much to light about the Chamber of Secrets or why it had been opened. There wasn't any information about it in Hogwarts a History as the chamber was only legend so the students where clueless. Gabe had 'retaliated' against Mia for scarring him by charming the ink in her inkwell to go invisible five minuets after use. This confused and frustrated Mia all day until Gabe finally explained it at lunch through fits of laughter. Mia hit him over the head with her potions book and tried to get him to reveres it. He swore he never would as a reminder to never prank him again. Mia finally gave up threatening him into submission and sought out Professor Flitwick to reverse the charm. The squat professor did it happily and then awarded Ravenclaw 10 points for Gabe's impressive charm work. Mia grudgingly vowed to get him back again.<p>

One day Hermione finally grew impatient for information and interrupted their History of Magic class by asking Professor Binns about the Chamber. The Ghost of a teacher only answered their questions when he realized there was no chance of getting his class back on track.

He told them all about the original four founders and Salazar Slytherin's dislike of varied student heritage and the supposed secret chamber he hid in the roots of the castle and the beast the chamber is legend to hold. Mia frantically took notes on everything he said. She and Gabe, alongside Hermione had been combing the library looking for record of the Chamber of Secrets and now Mia couldn't wait to get the info they had learned to Gabe. As soon as the class was dismissed Mia raced off to the Great Hall to tell Gabe all she had learned. Mia took the steps to the entrance hall two at a time and rushed into the great hall behind a few frightened looking Hufflepuffs.

Mia scanned the Ravenclaw table and saw Gabe sitting half way down the table devouring a roast beef sandwich. Gabe was definitely the tallest student in their year, and by the way he was eating it was clear to Mia he was getting ready to go through another growth spurt. Unlike Ron who usually tried to cram as much food into his mouth at once, when Gabe ate, it was like he was a predator, devouring his latest kill. It reminded Mia of how her Pack of wolves ate. Uncivilized, yes, but not messy.

Mia sat down heavily in the seat next to Gabe. Two Ravenclaw girls who where sitting across from Gabe just looked at Mia like she was a wasp. A little frightening, and very unwelcome. Mia just rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook. She had noticed before how some girls tended to eye her up when Gabe went out of his way to talk to her. As if he was their property. As a Gryffindor sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Mia wasn't about to argue, but that didn't mean she would be moving ether.

It took Gabe a moment to realize Mia had sat down. When he did he slid an extra sandwich towards her and spoke through his food. "These are great, you gotta try one." Or at least that's what it sounded like to Mia. Mia didn't mind. Wolves talked with their mouths full as well. And Gabe was much better at not letting any food fall out mid sentence. Mia just shook her head and picked up the sandwich and took a bite. She knew Gabe got grouchy if he didn't eat and she knew he would be too distracted to eat as soon as she showed him her notes.

As soon as she took a bite of the sandwich, Mia heard a loud humph come from across the table. Mia looked up at the two girls. When she looked at them the pretty Asian one looked down embarrassed but the snobby strawberry blond girl looked right at her daring Mia to say something.

Mia debated taking another bite or throwing the sandwich at the girl when Gabe sensed her temper coming on and stepped in. "Marietta, it's just a sandwich. Go steel one of off the Gryffindor table if you are still hungry." Gabe looked down at the carrots the girl had been eating and she blushed and looked away.

Mia decided she didn't really like the tension at the table and would rather deal with grumpy Gabe over catty girls so she held her note book up in front of Gabe's face. "How about we just take the sandwiches to go? I've got something to show you." The words 'Notes on the Chamber of Secrets' where clearly written across the top of the page. Gabe's eyes popped open as he read the first line and he scooped up a few sandwiches and left the great hall with Mia in tow. As soon as they had left the ear shot of the other students Mia started explaining everything Professor Binns had told the class. They found a deserted corridor and sat on some steps near the library to finish their lunch, and talked about everything they had learned.

"So the enemies of the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Who do you think they are? Gryffindors?"

Gabe just smiled wide as he bit into a sandwich. "I sure hope so, because that means I'm safe!" Mia nudged him in the shoulder hard and ate more of her lunch. "But I did here Malfoy talking. He says Muggle borns will be targeted."

Mia looked up with surprise. "Draco said that?"

"Yeah, I heard him bragging about it in Herbology yesterday." Gabe shook his head and put down his sandwich in disgust. "I don't get all of this blood purist crap. My family line is as old as dirt, but my father's from Nigeria, and out there having Muggle borns is usually considered a blessing onto the region. If we all interbred all day long like they do here in Britain there wouldn't be any healthy magical blood lines left!" Gabe stopped talking suddenly and glanced at Mia. "You know, no offense."

Mia looked up at him incredulously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well." Gabe stammered a bit. "You know, because you're a Black." Mia gave the signal for Gabe to continue, but taking his time Gabe took another big bite of roast beef. "Well, it's just that the Black family is one of those ancient family lines that interbred with their cousins."

Mia looked shocked. She had heard of this before of course but she had never really applied it to her family before. "But my mum was a muggle born. That counts for something, right?"

Gabe started nodding encouragingly. "Oh yeah, if it wasn't for your father being the black sheep of the family, pardon the pun, then you would probably be facing a marriage betrothal to Draco or something."

Mia's look of confusion immediately turned to one of horror as Gabe's words landed on her. "Oh God!" Mia fake wretched a few times at the thought. "For the first time in my life I am actually happy my father became a mass murderer."

Mia looked to Gabe for validation but he just chuckled. "No, being a murderer was nothing new, I'm sure it's the face that he married your muggle mum that got you off the marriage line in the Malfoy house hold."

"Bloody hell." Mia crossed her arms over her chest, thinking on the implications. "And now someone's out there threatening to kill off muggle borns."

Gabe shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth and started gathering his stuff. "Look on the bright side." Mia looked up at Gabe hoping for some good news. "At least we have a Quidditch match on Saturday to take our minds off of things!" Mia huffed and started down the steps towards the library, not the least exited for Quidditch. "Oh come on! It's Gryffindor VS Slytherin! At least we both get to root for the same team! No one in the school wants Slytherin to win!"

"I'm glad, you can do the rooting for both of us then. I think I'm doing to just spend the day studying in the library on Saturday." Mia started walking towards the library to get started on her home work when Gabe raced after her.

"What? Are you kidding me? It's Quidditch! You have to go! Besides Harry is playing, don't you wanna at least route for him?"

"Gabe you know I barely understand the game! Even when I'm watching you guys practice, I just don't follow it well."

Gabe smugly started strutting next to Mia, heading towards the library. "Then I guess it's for the best that you come with me then. I can explain the whole thing to you. That way when Ravenclaw plays Hufflepuff in a few weeks you will be able to tell how fantastic I do."

An idea started forming in Mia's mind on how to get Gabe back for his prank on her inkwell, and she decided the Quidditch match would be the perfect place to initiate it. "Fine. I will come with you, but we are both rooting for Gryffindor. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I love you all so much and cannot tell you how thankful I am that you take time out to read my story :)<p> 


	20. Quidditch and Pranks

Because I love you all SO much, and I don't know when the next chance I will have to post since I'm in the process of moving across the country and no longer have a laptop! So here is a SUPER long chapter. I was going to split it, but I just didn't have the hart. So have fun!

* * *

><p>CH 20<p>

The next week went by quickly. The whole school was ecstatic for the upcoming Quidditch match and the mystery of the Heir was put to the back of most students' minds. Mia on the other hand refused to be distracted by broom sticks and was attempting to follow a lead of her own. Gabe had mentioned that Draco had been spreading loads of rumors about the Chamber of Secrets, and Mia wanted to speak to him directly.

The problem was getting Draco alone. Mia didn't want to just approach him in class or the great hall while he was surrounded by all of his lackeys. Draco was a good person somewhere deep down, but when surrounded by his classmates Mia couldn't stand him.

Her moment to speak to him came about Friday night, the night before the game. Draco had been picking on a first year Hufflepuff earlier in the week and Professor McGonagall caught him in the act and gave him a detention for Friday night. Mia hung around the transfiguration classroom dodging passing teachers notice until just after eight pm when an exhausted Draco opened the door of the classroom and exited into the hallway. Mia hung back in the shadows until they where far enough away for them to not be over heard. "Draco."

The blond boy jumped slightly and fumbled around in his robes clumsily pulling out his wand and turning to see Mia. "Oh, it's just you." He lowered his wand but didn't put it away completely. "What are you doing out stalking me? Wanting to get me back for your fall this summer?"

Mia chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. "If I wanted to get you back for that, you would never see me coming." A hint of fear crossed Draco's eyes but then he settled to a classic smirk. "I just wanted to talk, haven't really seen much of you since term started." It was true. Last year Draco had taken almost any opportunity to whisper or make gestures to Mia just to remind everyone where the true loyalties of family stretched. Mia always assumed his actions where equal parts trying to leach off of her 'infamous reputation' and embarrass a rival Gryffindor. But Mia was beginning to think that also deep down he wanted to remind Mia that he _was_ her family in the end. In the old stiff pureblood way, it was probably the only way Draco knew how to say 'I'm here for you.'

Draco looked down and shuffled his feet. "Oh, well you know, I figured seeing less of me would probably make it easier for you to make friends this year. I figured it was the least I could do after your fall." Did he really just say that? Did he really just mean that? Mia knew it was the closest to an apology she would ever get.

"I appreciate the thought Draco, but if anyone ever judges me based off of my family instead of who I am as a person, then I don't think I really want their friendship." Draco looked up and met Mia's eyes. "Though I won't lie that it was nice not having you pick on me all the time."

Mia broke into a wicked grin and Draco, reassured in her sarcasm brought his smirk back in full force. "So what is a rule abiding Gryffindor like yourself doing out waiting around for a Slytherin trouble maker like me?"

"First of all, no one ever said I was rule abiding, but actually I wanted to talk to you about the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco's eyes rose. "And why do you think I know anything about it?"

"Come on Draco, I have a list of reasons why. Firstly I heard you where saying Muggle Borns would be targeted. How would you know that? No one even knew what the Chamber of Secrets was let alone that the Heir referred to Salazar Slytherin. So how could you know that meant Muggle Borns are the enemy?"

Draco sighed as if he was explaining Potion work to a Hufflepuff. "You mean no one in_ Gryffindor_ knew what the Chamber was. I'm in Slytherin, remember? We do things a bit differently there. Things like secret legends about our founder and his dislike of Mudblo- Muggle Borns are common knowledge. My father used to tell me bedtime stories about the Chamber when I was a kid."

"But if it's that common knowledge how come I didn't hear about it until Professor Binns explained it to us. It's not like just Gryffindors where in the dark. I have a good friend in Ravenclaw and he was clueless as well. Is it also in your code that Slytherins don't share?"

"Oh you mean Adewumi? I heard you had been hanging around with him."

Mia was a little shocked by his knowledge. "What is that supposed to mean? You don't approve?"

"Well he's not exactly my type but at least he's a pureblood. So he should be good for you."

Mia hated this sort of talk and started feeling her rage come on. "Ok Draco, lets change the subject before I hex you. So what did your dad tell you about the Chamber?"

Draco rolled his eyes and made a little winey noise. "Really? What didn't he tell me? He just told me the whole story about Salazar Slytherin distrusting his fellow founders because they didn't see the true gift that magic was and that shouldn't be shared with lesser beings so he made his secret chamber to hold his most prized secrets."

Mia was a little shocked, yes it was basically the same story Binns had shared, but to hear it from the perspective of a proud Slytherin who had been told the story with admiration while growing up, it was an entirely different world. "But what abut the beast? What is it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You think I know that? Please! I doubt anyone really knows what it is. Only that it's a beast that attacks Muggle borns."

"Your dad knew about it happening this year." It wasn't a question and it wasn't an accusation, Mia just wanted to see Draco's reaction to see if he was really ignorant of it or if he was being less than truthful with Mia.

Draco's blond eyebrows disappeared into his hair line in shock, then they knit together in disbelief. "Yeah right, how would my father know that?"

Mia wondered how much she should give away. Draco had always been open and honest with her when it came to her family, so she should have the same respect for him. "I heard your father say it when I spent the night at your home over the summer. I wasn't trying to eaves drop, I just couldn't sleep, so I was looking for that library you took me to, and I got lost." Draco's expression softened while he listened. "They where arguing about something, about me. Your dad had a book he wanted to give me, and your mum thought it was too dangerous and would get me expelled. He said if I had it, it would keep me safe from the danger that was coming to Hogwarts this year."

"What do you mean? What was the book? My father has loads of dark artifacts." He glanced at Mia. "Feel free never to repeat that. But if he had something that would protect against the beast, why wouldn't he give it to me?" Draco looked slightly betrayed.

"No Draco, it wasn't like that. Your mum was so angry about him wanting to give it to me, that it almost seemed more like a trick. That who ever had it would definitely get caught and punished. Your mum kept referring to it as his 'little game'."

"And you're sure he didn't give it to you?" Draco looked genuinely concerned by this news. "Mia those dark artifacts can be truly dangerous. I've heard of books that can kill you just by you reading the words aloud."

"No I don't have it. All the books I have I bought from Diagon Alley."

Draco seemed reassured. "So if he knew the chamber would be opened and the beast released, maybe he knows who the heir is." Draco seemed to be thinking hard and a wicked glint appeared in his eyes.

"Yes Draco, and that would be very useful information because we could use it to stop them from hurting anyone." Draco looked up in confusion. "You know, because student's dyeing would be bad.

"But they are just Mud-"

"NO! Don't even say it Draco. People are people. No matter who their parents where. My mother was a muggle born. If she had been killed then I never would have been born. If you treat people like scum then you have no right to be treated any better."

Mia turned and started walking away when Draco stopped her. "Mia wait! I'm sorry. I was raised to believe this; you can't fault me for my family's actions. You said that yourself."

"You're right Draco. I can't fault you for their opinions or for their actions, but you aren't under their roof anymore. You are here, in this world forming your own opinions on how the world works. This is your chance to choose to think differently or to fall instep with their backwards thinking. You are no longer protected by the excuse of ignorance, and I will hold you accountable to that. Look at Hermione. She's Muggle born and the smartest witch in our class. Yes, she thinks you're a prat, but so do I. How would you feel if she died, right now? You know her. She's not just some muggle born. She's your classmate. These are real people. They are no different from you, except they are probably a lot more accepting than you." Mia smiled. "You're my family Draco, and that will never change. But continue spreading this blood purest crap and I will hex you."

Draco nodded, looking like a scolded puppy. "I will see what I can learn from my father." Mia nodded and the two students parted ways. One heading towards the towers and one heading towards the dungeons.

Just before the cousins made it to the opposite sides of their corridors Mia spun around. "Draco!" Draco paused and indicated that he was listening. "Good luck in the game tomorrow! Make sure you loose but just don't fall off your broom!"

Mia could here Draco snicker from across the hall. Mia had heard he made it onto the team. She wasn't surprised after the brooms she had seen his dad had bought for the team, but tomorrow was his first real game, and as a second year, he was still very young to be on the house team. "Don't worry, I'm gonna kick Potters butt!" And with that, Draco turned the corner and was gone. Mia hoped Draco really considered what she had said. She didn't have much family and she really wanted to preserve what little she had left.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mia ate her breakfast surrounded by rowdy students. Everyone was ecstatic for the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They where generally known as the teams to beat so it was well thought that this game would set the pace for the rest of the season. Or so Mia was told, by an overly elated Gabe who kept sloshing his pumpkin juice all over the table while he explained the statistical probabilities of ether team winning based off of their players previous histories and current standings. Mia just ate her bacon keeping her head down as Ron ate up every word he spoke while he crammed his face with food, and urged Harry that it would be a piece of cake through mouth full's of actual pan cake.<p>

As Mia was pelted with bits of chewed food from Ron and tiny splashes of pumpkin juice from Gabe, she curved her temper and tried to focus on the fact that today she would be getting her payback for the ink trick. She looked up to see Fred and George strut over to the table in their beaters gear, and they winked at her as Gabe made another gusto gesture. Mia just smiled wickedly in response.

Everyone in the school was decked out in their best house colors to support the teams. A few passionate Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws where also sporting some Gryffindor colors as the houses often supported each other against a mutual enemy. Mia was decked out in her best robes wearing one of her red sweaters with a soft gold skirt that her aunt had bought her over the summer. She had even replaced her blue ribbons with gold and red tinsel.

Gabe had promised to be rooting for Gryffindor of course, but he was still proudly sporting his Ravenclaw colors, but Mia had a solution for that. She had a bright Gryffindor scarf in her bag that she had brought just for him. The charm on it was tricky, and since she wasn't overly advanced in charms work, she had sought out the Weasley twins for help with it. They had thought the idea was brilliant, and asked if they could borrow it sometime. The potion on it was all Mia's doing. She had gotten the idea for a skin changing potion from one of her books, and turning it to powder form and covering the scarf with it had been easy, but the charm to make it so the potion only went into effect when the scarf was tied in a knot around someone's neck had been all George. Fred added the time restraints to make the color fade after a few hours.

As the time drew closer for the game to start the students made their way out to the stadium. Gabe joined Mia in the Gryffindor box with Ron and Hermione. Mia was just trying to figure out how to give the scarf to Gabe when Hermione gave her the perfect opening. "You know Gabe, you do look rather like an outcast in our box with us."

Ron unknowingly helped out too. "Yeah, couldn't you have eased off the blue even a little?" This was a good point as Gabe's sweater was a bright and vivid royal blue as he stood surrounded in a sea of scarlet and gold.

"Oh! I have something to help with that!" Mia acted as if she had only just remembered as she pulled the scarf out of her bag.

"Mia! That will look horrible with my sweater!" Gabe clutched defensively at his blue knit.

"Well then why don't you just take it off? Come on, don't be such a girl. You promised to root for Gryffindor anyways, and it's not that cold out here!"

Gabe sighed and slipped off his robes, then pulled his sweater off over his head, His shirt underneath was a dark brown. Mia thought that would go nicely with his red and gold. She hid her evil grin as he tossed his sweater at her to put in her bag. He put his robes back on and stood with his arms out to the side. "Happy?"

Mia nodded and wrapped the scarf around his neck, then stood back for Hermione and Ron to nod in approval. Then when Gabe had settled himself with the scarf, Mia reached up to adjust it. "Here, I think it will look better like this." And with that she tied the two ends into a knot and there was a slight gold glimmer that fell off of the scarf, and then nothing.

"Do I look perfect yet?" Gabe asked jokingly but Mia just looked confused. The potion should have taken immediate effect, and the gold glimmer could have easily just been the sun reflecting off of the gold material.

Mia was just about to readjust it when she noticed a pure red color creeping up Gabe's neck. As soon as the red appeared over the scarf it spread up his face like wild fire until it reached his hair line and his fuzzy hair changed in an explosion of color to pure gold.

He looked fantastic, or at least Mia thought so. His usually dark skin was now a bright vibrant scarlet, and his hair was almost metallic gold. Even his eyebrows where gold. Apparently the color change didn't have any physical sensation involved because as a huge grin broke out on Mia's face, Gabe didn't seem to know anything was wrong. "You look fantastic. Truly stupendous."

Gabe shrugged a little, slightly confused. "I guess I need to wear red and gold more often."

"Please do." Mia's response was drowned out by the sudden and abrupt laughter coming from Ron. Quickly the whole box was filled with laughter as the students noticed Gabe. Mia quickly lost it as she looked at him, but it was very clear that Gabe had no idea what was so funny. He looked down at himself to see if something was on him and he caught sight of his hand. Holding the red hand in front of his face the look of shock with his golden eyebrows was too much and launched Mia into another overwhelming fit of giggles.

Gabe looked to Mia with a murderous glare, but much to her relief it was at that moment that Madam Hooch came out onto the field and Lee Jordan began his commendation to start the game. Gabe's love for the game quickly beat out all else and his focus drew strait to the game.

Mia on the other hand was less than interested in the game, and after watching Harry and Draco for a little while, found herself distracted by the sun reflecting off of Gabe's hair and would become mesmerized just staring at it. He caught her a few times, and he would just stare strangely at her for a moment until he remembered his new skin color then he would glare and return his attention to the game.

At one point Mia was examining Gabe's arm hair, she was extremely bored with the game and was trying to solve why the potion would change his hair and eyebrows and yet his arm hair was its normal black. She was in the middle of working out the ingredients used that have any determination on localizing a potion when there where several loud "OOOOHHH's" from the crowed around her. Mia looked up and saw Harry nearly dodge a bludger. This was nothing new. Bludgers tried to kill you, it's what they did. But what in a potion would leave arm hair untouched? Suddenly the bludger made a turn in mid air and whizzed strait at Harry again.

The crowed was responding appropriately as he made another near dodge and the Weasley twins came in to his rescue. This bludger was clearly acting strangely as it came at him over and over again, only to be beat back by one of the Weasley's and then it would come strait back.

Bludgers usually acted erratically, striking at random. Yes their behavior was usually a little vindictive, but this was clearly a curse. They quickly formed a clear plan of one Weasley on ether side of Harry beating off the bludger while they flew. Gabe quickly pointed out that this wouldn't work, because Harry couldn't catch the snitch and they would loose. Mia didn't think the snitch was as important as not being bludgeoned to death, but apparently Harry didn't agree as he shook off Fred and George and started flying around fast, outracing the bludger and looking for the snitch. Draco caught up to Harry and seemed to be shouting sportsmanly insults at him when the bludger came at Harry and slammed into his side. Harry was almost knocked off of his broom but he managed to stay seated. His arm was dangling sickly at his side, and Mia tried not to look as he zoomed off down towards Draco. Mia saw the little bit of fleck right by Draco's head and couldn't believe he didn't see it! Harry made one last dive for the snitch and caught it with his good hand, holding onto the broom with his legs he headed strait for the ground, landing way too hard.

Mia rushed down to the field with her fellow Gryffindors and Gabe. They arrived just in time to see Professor Lockhart taking charge of the situation. He offered to heal Harry's arm, and ignoring his cries of protest performed the spell. The bottom of Mia's stomach fell out and he buried her face in Gabe's robes trying not to throw up. His arm looked like one limp noodle. A nosy first year with a camera started snapping off pictures much to Harry's distress and Mia took away his camera. "You can get it back when you promise not to harass injured students anymore!"

She ignored his cries of protest, much like Professor Lockhart had done to Harry when he _healed_ his arm, and she walked up to the hospital wing after Harry. The whole Gryffindor team was there crowded around Harry's bed. When Mia and Gabe approached Fred and George smiled wickedly at Gabe.

"So nice of you to show your support mate!"

"Yeah, who knew your love for Gryffindor was so strong!" Gabe just scowled at the two boys as they where all forced out of the room by Madam Pomfrey's mother hen clucking.

Usually most of the students would return to their common rooms to chat or celebrate after a game, but Mia wanted to hang out with Gabe, and that meant finding a mutual place like the library to hang out. As they where leaving the hospital wing the kid who was now cameraless was waiting on the stairs. When he saw Mia he jumped to his feet. "Hey! Can I have my camera back now? I promise not to take pictures of sick people anymore!"

Mia sighed and pulled the camera out of her bag. "Here, but remember only to take willing peoples pictures!" The little boy took the camera and smiled. Mia looked at Gabe when there was a sudden flash and the boy took a picture of them, and ran off with his camera. "Punk."

Gabe just laughed as they headed down to the library. When he reached up to hold onto a rail of a moving stair case, he was reminded of his skin color and huffed. "Remind me again why you did this to me?"

"What? Me?" Mia got a precious innocent look on her face, and Gabe shoved her to the side. "That, was just payback for making my ink disappear. See? I can play with pigment to."

Gabe let out a long sigh. "Just tell me it isn't permanent." He had taken off the scarf almost instantly and thrown it at Mia, but the color of his skin was still just as bright.

"Don't worry; it will fade in a few hours." Mia smiled to herself at her genius. "I'm just glad the gold turned out so well! I wanted the color to really pop so I made sure to add plenty of walkeni paste."

Gabe stopped dead in his tracks, and fixed Mia with a stern look. "What gold?"

Mia broke into a wide happy grin and reached up and ran her hand over Gabe's thick golden curly hair. You haven't looked in a mirror yet, have you?" Their eyes connected and realization hit Gabe.

Mia let her hand fall to her side and in a flash Gabe took off running towards the nearest bathroom a floor below them. Mia laughed to herself as she followed after him and waited outside. After a few minuets Gabe exited the bathroom looking weak and surrendered to his fate. "My eyebrows are gold." His voice was sad and pathetic.

Mia smiled deeply. "They look fantastic!"

"My eyebrows are _gold_." This time he said it more accusingly.

"I love them." Mia smiled warmer and took Gabe's arm and led him the rest of the way to the library. Gabe collapsed into a chair at their normal table. The library was empty except for a few Ravenclaw diehards and some Hufflepuffs working on homework. Mia pulled out a book and started quizzing Gabe on antidote potions. Gabe wasn't really paying attention as he studied his golden fingernails and red hands. Mia had thought the nails where a nice touch.

Just then a loud gasp came from behind Mia and the reddish blond haired Ravenclaw girl came into sight with the pretty Asian in tow. "Oh Gabriel! What happened to you!"

Gabe rolled his eyes and sat up strait in his chair. "I went to a Quidditch game. People usually dress up for those, you know?"

The girl looked horrified by this answer. "But why would you dress up in _those_ colors?"

Mia stifled a laugh and Gabe just glared at her. "Well I didn't really have that much of a choice."

The girl let out a shriek of surprise and turned to Mia. "You did this?" She said it like Mia had killed someone; witch was ironic because right then Mia kind of wanted to kill her. "Why would you do that to poor Gabriel?"

Mia smiled sweetly and looked strait at Gabe. "I think he looks fantastic!"

The girl rounded on Mia. "Oh you would think that you horrid monster!" Mia choked in surprise. That was the last thing she expected to be called because of a prank.

Gabe seemed to be in just as much shock and was speechless. It was the other girl who came to Mia's defense. "Marietta, it was just a prank. I'm sure Amelia didn't hurt him in any way." The second girl looked to Gabe for conformation as she held her friends shoulder.

"Cho is right Marietta, Mia and I have a running prank war, she was just getting me back for something I did to her." They where talking to this girl like they where talking her down from a ledge.

Why where Gabe and this Cho walking on egg shells for her? She had been pointlessly rude to Mia on more than one occasion. "Thought ether way, it's not like its any of your business." Mia looked Marietta strait in the face, her anger rising. Gabe just put his red hand over his face.

Marietta turned on Mia. "None of my business? More like it's none of your business you little Murderous Heir! Why don't you go and infect someone else with your evil and leave poor Gabriel alone!" Mia had heard the name before, but no one had ever been so bold as to say it so blatantly to her face.

Mia stood up on her feet with her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Her eyes flashed dangerously ice blue. It was all she could do not to hex the girl. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw thank you very much, and a pure blood. My family are respectable members of the ministry. And who are you? Some orphaned scum of Azkaban, who follows Gabe around like some love sick scrap of a witch?"

Mia was frozen with rage. It would be so easy to hex this girl to an inch of her life. Mia was never very good at that sort of magic, but she was so angry, she could feel her anger begging the magic to come out. Mia glanced at Gabe who sat still in his chair, not moving an inch or coming to her defense, just looking with shock at the train wreck before him. This made something break inside of Mia, the anger rushed out of her in a shimmery wave and she grabbed her bag and disappeared out of the library. She didn't stop until she was alone in her dorm.

Mia was tired and a little stressed. She sat on her bed looking through her fathers picture book. She looked down at a picture of him and who she believed to be Harry's dad. They where both about the age of 15 and decked out in Quidditch gear, flexing their muscles and showing off for the camera. They where acting just the way that two 15 year old boys should be acting. Would Mia ever really be free to act like this? Free to just be herself? Or would she always be hated and despised by those around her?

Just then Lavender and Parvatti came in the dorm laughing and stopped dead when they saw her sitting on the bed. Mia couldn't take it any more. She clapped the picture book shut and jumped off of her bed. She pushed past the girls out of the dorm. Mia paced through the common room avoiding the eyes of the few celebrators who noticed her leaving just before curfew.

Mia knew one place she would always be free. She snuck though the castle, using a more deserted rout and dodging the corridors that usually held teachers. She had a close call on the second floor where she could hear Professor Flitwick speaking to a student as they walked though the corridor. As they passed her hiding place behind a statue she buried her face in her robes so that her dark hair would help camouflage her. Once the hallway was quiet once again, Mia slipped away, and out the entrance hall, on to the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest to play with her Pack.

* * *

><p>Gabe had been furious with the way his house mates had treated Mia, but he didn't know how to make it stop. He had been stupid. Mia was quickly becoming one of his best friends at Hogwarts, and he always defended her. People used to make comments all the time that he shouldn't hang with her when the term had first began, but Gabe would tell them to shut up and not be so ignorant and it quickly stopped. Why had he just sat there this time? She had run off before he had a chance to beat in the heads of the moronic students or apologize himself for their actions. But why didn't he stand up sooner and tell Marietta to back off?<p>

Cho was a great person, but Marietta was such a fickle girl Gabe didn't know why they hung out together. They where all in the same year so Gabe knew them well, but he didn't make it a point to hang out with them. Gabe shook his head. Girls where confusing. They played mind games with each other, and Gabe didn't understand why Marietta would be that mean. Mia didn't play games like that. If she was mad about something Gabe could see it on her face. Being friends with her was easy. Knowing he could always apologize tomorrow Gabe had stayed in the library studying Mia's potions book until just before Curfew when he left to head back to his dorm.

Gabe really didn't need to read the same page eight times, but he really didn't want to go to his common room while his housemates where still up. He was still so mad at Marietta for how she treated Mia, and no doubt she was now spreading vicious lies. When Mia had left, Gabe had stood up and told the girls to just leave. This had made the crazy girl turn on him saying that she understood Gabe being nice to the Heir of the Murderer so that he could 'get some', but that Gabe shouldn't betray his own kind just for n ugly girl, especially when there where plenty of great witches in his own class. Gabe had been so angry he was petrified with rage and as he fisted his wand, trying to think of his worst hex, Madam Prince had thrown the girl out, and Gabe had buried himself into the book.

Thankfully the color had faded completely from his skin while he was in the library. That had been a wicked prank. Gabe couldn't believe the genius behind it. Yes he didn't like the prank being on him, but he was so proud of Mia's skill he didn't really mint it. Of course he would never tell her that. Gabe sighed to himself as curfew approached. He grabbed Mia's book and headed out of the library and up to his tower.

It made him so angry that people would count someone as sweet as Mia in the same line as her father, and it also embarrassed him that Marietta had said he was into her. Their friendship wasn't like that. Mia was just a friend. Yeah she was really pretty, and super smart, and really funny, and sure she made his stomach all gurgly and uncomfortable when she makes that face where she wrinkles up her nose in frustration.

Gabe stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. They where just friends. And Gabe really loved having her friendship. The end. Gabe continued walking down the corridor just as Professor Flitwick came out of his classroom.

"Oh Mr. Adewumi, what are you doing out after curfew?" The squat little wizard looked surprised to see one of his favorite students out and about breaking the rules.

Gabe looked down at his watch. "Actually Sir, we still have fifteen minuets and I just came from the library. I was finishing up my essay for your class." The professor seemed to brighten with the reveal of the time, and offered to walk Gabe up to the tower as he launched into a lecture on the properties of charms versed enchantments.

As they walked along the darkening corridors Gabe only half paid attention to the professor's rant. They turned a corner and Gabe noticed a flourish of black school robes disappear behind a statue half way down the corridor. Gabe smiled to himself as he realized the Professor hadn't seen this. He could wait until they passed and see who it was, it wasn't quite after curfew so Professor Flitwick wouldn't get them into trouble, but people who sneak always have secrets. And although Gabe wasn't the kind of guy to spread secrets, he did absolutely love finding them out.

They where almost even with the statue. Gabe casually peered into the alcove behind the statue and he saw slight movement, black robes with Gryffindor stitching along the collar and Red and Gold tinsel tied in a bow around black braded hair. Gabe was at a loss for words, he knew that tinsel anywhere. He had been admiring it all afternoon as he thought how good the color looked with her hair. Why he was thinking about that while a Quidditch game was going on he wasn't sure, but he knew that was Mia. Why was she sneaking around and hiding behind statues? Maybe she had wanted to speak to him and then realized he was with a teacher and hid.

He stopped and started riffling through his book bag; this Professor Flitwick actually noticed and stopped as well. "My dear boy, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh Professor, I just realized I left my essay closed in side one of the library books." Gabe looked at his watch. "I have just enough time if I run I can retrieve it and be back to the common room before curfew." Gabe looked down pleadingly at the small professor.

Professor Flitwick just smiled. "Alright, but make sure you run. A young Quidditch champ like yourself should be fine." Gabe thanked the Professor and doubled back down the corridor at a jog. He turned back down the way they had come and headed to the statue. The space behind it was empty. Maybe Mia hadn't been waiting for him.

Gabe's curiosity had gotten the best of him and he quickly cast a silencing charm on his feet and jogged down the rest of the corridor as silently as possible. When he reached the end and turned the corner, he saw the back of Mia's robes as she turned the next corner.

Gabe thought maybe she was trying to sneak back into the library or something, so he decided to follow her at a distance before he could sneak up on her and scar her or something. When they reached the entrance hall, Gabe knew Mia wasn't heading to the Library and his curiosity tripled. Mia slipped outside and Gabe slowly crept to the door, trying to stay in the shadows and peered out. Mia was running along the grounds, keeping to the long shadows of the falling twilight heading to the forest. Didn't she know that was dangerous? Not only was this The _Forbidden_ Forest but she was also alone, and it was almost completely dark out. Gabe waited for her to clear the grounds before he took off at a run following her path. He made it to the edge of the woods and stopped, leaning against a tree as he panted. Once he had caught his breath he straitened up and peered around.

It was almost fully dark now. Gabe couldn't believe it was Mia who was sneaking into the forest, but as she had ran across the grounds he had seen her more clearly and he knew it was her. Gabe called out a crisp _Lumos_ and lifted his wand high. What was she doing in here? Gabe really didn't want to go tromping through an enchanted forest, but Mia wasn't very good at defensive spells and she may be in trouble. Just because he wasn't a Gryffindor didn't mean that Gabe wasn't a brave person, it just meant he liked to be more logical about doing stupid and dangerous stuff! There wasn't anything wrong with that!

Gabe looked back once more towards the open grounds of Hogwarts and stepped out, deeper into the forest. He only walked about twenty feet before he realize what a bad idea this was. The forest was dark, and dense. Even darker than night with out the soft starlight, and he could tell it only got darker the deeper in he went. No longer caring about getting caught by a teacher, and just wanting to find Mia, Gabe called out for her. "Mia! Are you in here?" Silence. "Mia! Where the bloody hell are you?" Now he heard heavy rustling in the leaves far off. Ok so maybe yelling in the mystical woods had been a bad idea. Gabe took a step back wondering if he should run. Then a long wolf cry broke through the night air and the rustling became the obvious sound of several large animals running towards him. Wolves. How could he have been so stupid to forget about the wolves?

Mia talked about them sometimes. She said that was the reason she came out to the Quidditch pitch with him during practice. Gabe kinda liked to pretend she just wanted to watch him play, but really she said she loved listening to the wolves. Gabe had suspected for a while that maybe Mia's fascination with wolves and other animals was the real reason she had been looking up information on Animagus. He figured she probably had fallen for the idea of becoming one, but he hoped she wasn't stupid enough to try. Maybe that was why she was out here, to collect some fur from a wolf or something that she needed for the potion she had mentioned. Maybe she was on good terms with the wolves, and they where her friends.

Just then another howl was let out and suddenly five large real live wolves broke out of the darkness and surrounded him like a rabbit. Scratch that. Mia definitely wasn't friends with man eating wolves, and now he was about to die! The biggest of the wolves, gray with black across its legs stepped forward growling. Gabe knew this wolf was the last thing he would ever see, and there was so much he hadn't done yet! So many spells he hadn't learned. Spells! Yes! He was a wizard! He could fight the wolf, but was that really fare? He had invaded into the wolf's territory after all. "Now listen here wolfy, I really don't want to hurt you." Gabe took a step backwards with his wand raised in front of him between himself and the gray wolf. He took another step back and another deep growl made Gabe jump. A large brown wolf had taken up position behind him, keeping him centered.

The first wolf let out another loud growl gaining Gabe's full attention back on him, and the large wolf took another forceful step towards the boy, teeth bared. Gabe knew this was it. Hex the wolf, or die. He could just cast a body bind on them, it wouldn't hurt them, but if no one took it off later they would starve and die. He couldn't do that. He started looking for an escape rout and the wolves, noticing his skittish look moved in closer, the leader let out a piercing howl and the pack picked up the tune, Gabe knew this was it and with a now or never reluctance he raised his wand.

A strong and forceful roar rang out through the air and Gabe looked up startled, as a large white creature jumped down from the branches of a near by tree and stalked up to the stunned wizard. Gabe looked on in shock as the demeanor of the wolves suddenly changed. No longer the ferocious beasts, they ran around pawing at each other and wrestling each other on the ground. The beautiful white bangle tiger, for that was clearly what it was, walked up to the lead gray wolf and nuzzled its head against him, in response the wolf pawed at the large cat and the cat playfully snapped at the wolves ears. They went back and forth for a moment as though laughing with each other at some funny joke.

After a moment the tiger turned to Gabe, and all of the wolves turned to attention. The lead wolf pranced up to the boy with his tong hanging out, acting as nothing more than a glorified dog. Gabe held out his hand and the wolf sniffed it followed with a lick. Then the tiger glided over and stood before the boy. It looked up at him with piercing blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes Gabe had ever seen. He felt so warm, like he was surrounded by a mysterious blanket when he looked into the tigers eyes.

Gabe reached out his hand again and to his surprise the tiger raised its head and pushed it against the boy's hand. Gabe looked down at the beautiful creature. It was very lean and graceful when it had moved. It had thick pure white fur with deep black stripes running down its body, and its fur was the softest thing Gabe had ever felt. He ran his hand back along the tigers head. The fir was so soft he never wanted to let go. He sunk his fingers into the soft fur feeling how thick it was and scratched behind the tiger's ear, giving it a proper head massage like he would one of his family's pet cats. He felt a deep vibration beneath his hand and realized the tiger was letting out a low purr. The tiger pushed against him, rubbing against his legs with enough force to push him over if he wasn't standing firm. Then with a quick flick of the tail, it bounded away with quick graceful movements, and all of the wolves quickly chased after with barks and howls of glee.

Gabe stood in the middle of the trees, at a loss for words. He started walking back towards the castle, his original purpose lost to him. He didn't know what had happened. The wolves had dropped their aggression like a mask when the tiger had appeared, and that had surely been a magical animal. What tiger ran with wolves? And what tiger purred? Gabe had always loved cats of all kinds. His family had several and even a half Kneazle. He had always been a fan of larger felons and he knew that the only large sized cats that purred where lions. Tigers didn't purr. This one definitely wasn't a normal tiger.

Gabe tripped over a root hiding in the leaves, and caught himself before he fell. It definitely wasn't a normal tiger. Could it have been an Animagus? Was that Mia? Then he remembered, it had the same eyes, bright blue and piercing.

No, that tiger wasn't Mia. Gabe kept walking back to the castle holding his wand light higher and paying closer attention to his footing. Mia was smart, but there was no way a second year was an Animagus.

As Gabe climbed into bed, ignoring his dorm mates questions about where he had been; he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the questions racing through his head. Where did Mia go? Was that tiger really her? Why else did the wolves listen to the tiger, and seem to be on such friendly terms with it? And lastly as Gabe drifted to sleep, the last question he asked himself was how hard could it really be to become an Animagus, and how much fun of a challenge it would be. And if there was anything Gabe loved, it was always a challenge.

* * *

><p>Mia lounged in the dead leaves on the floor of the clearing that the wolves used as a den. Pounce was lying on Mia's back using one of her white ears as a chew toy. Mia reached up and swiped at his head, cuffing him on the snout. "Stop that. That hurts."<p>

Pounce snapped playfully at her paw and slid off of her, curling up next to her. "Sorry Witch Pup. But it's no fare, why couldn't I come to scare away the wizard? I never get to come."

"Because you're still too young. Now hush up and pretend to be asleep or Riveruner will make you go sleep with the other pups." Pounce squeaked out a small yip of fear and buried his head in Mia's fur pretending to sleep. Mia let out a yawn and laid her head on her paws. She really needed to get back into the castle, but she just didn't want to be near people right now. Wolves where easier to deal with. Besides her doormats already knew she was out, and by now they where all asleep. Sneaking in late was sneaking in late. They would ether rat her out or not, what did it matter if she stayed out another hour or so.

But Gabe had followed her out. Had he seen her change? No, he had been much farther behind her. The wolves had a standard practice when wizards came into the forest. They would scare them into leaving, never harm them, and just have a little fun. The only exception Mia found was Hagrid and some scary wizard who shot stinging hexes and picked plants. Mia knew this must have been Professor Snape. But when ever students came out, and according to Fleetfoot the most common where a pair of red headed boys, the wolves usually just chased them away.

Tonight had been different. When Mia had met up with the wolves they heard Gabe calling out for Mia. She didn't want him to see her since it would be awfully suspicious to see a white tiger in the forest. She had told the wolves he was a friend and they should have a little fun with him. Don't scare him too much, but just make him not want to come back into the forest again. Then Mia had hid up in the tree and watched, laughing to herself.

The wolves had their fun, and as Gabe started to get a little pinned in and overly frightened Mia told them to calm down and let him go. She didn't want the wolves to get hexed. But Fleetfoot thought it would be even more funny to pounce on him and lick his face before running off. Right before he did this the pack let out a group howl and Gabe rose up his wand clearly about to hex the pack. Mia knew this would end badly so she let out a roar and told the pack the game was over, jumping down from the tree. Mia loved the look of shock on Gabe's face when he saw her. She was a very pretty tiger and she wanted to show off her shape, even though she knew she could never really tell him.

When Gabe had scratched behind her ears, she had let out a purr. Mia didn't even know she could purr, but the scratch had felt so good, it was almost instinctual to respond that way. That wasn't weird was it? People pet cats all the time, it didn't matter if she was really a human, as far as Gabe thought, she was just a tiger, in the forest. But Gabe knew she had been out there, and he knew she had read info on Animagus. How much did he know?

Mia yawned and stretched out. She stood up on all fours and gave a cat smile as she looked down at Pounce, fast asleep. She bent down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck in her teeth. She carried him over to the other pups and set him down where he would stay warm. Mia said goodbye to the other wolves and slipped out of the forest. She had snuck out many times at night during the summer, but when the castle was full, Mia tried to behave a bit better. She knew the castle was asleep except for the few teachers and prefects who would be on patrol.

Mia knew she would have a much better chance making it up to the Gryffindor tower if she had the ears and eyes and stealth of her tiger form, so she made the decision to stay in her form until she got to the corridor before the portrait. This way, even if she was seen, the worst that would happen if a teacher saw her is her escaping back to the forest and staying until morning, and the school just thinking a crazed animal was about. No one would suspect a student becoming an Animagus.

Luckily Mia didn't have to see if her theory's of worst case scenario's where correct or not, she stuck to the more deserted corridors and to her surprise, the whole castle seemed deserted. She didn't encounter anyone on patrol, and she made it safely to the corridor near her common room. The castle was strangely quiet. She made sure to change back to human form out of sight of the fat lady, and then walked up to the portrait.

After arguing with the painting, that she wasn't in fact up to no good and just wanted to go to bed, she finally crawled into the common room and carried herself up stairs to her dorm. All of her dorm mates where asleep as Mia changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, hoping that the next day would be better.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mia got up a little later than usual; witch meant having to share a mirror with Lavender. Mia sighed to herself as she braded her hair back simply and quickly. So far this wasn't the start to the day she had hoped for.<p>

"So where were you last night little Miss Black? Out killing poor and defenseless first years?" Lavender screwed up her face as she applied paint to her eye lashes and Mia made a silent prayer hoping her face would get stuck that way.

"Oh trust me Lav, if I decide to go on a killing spree, I'm sure you will be the first to know." Lavender jerked at Mia's words and smeared her eye paint. Mia smiled joyfully as she left the bathroom. She walked down to the common room, and headed out to breakfast when Hermione came up the stair case towards her looking frantic.

"Mia, you need to tell me where you were last night." Hermione was whispering in her ear making sure no one was around.

"It's not that big of a deal, I was just trying to avoid Lavender, she was driving me crazy so I just hung out in a deserted classroom on the sixth floor until I knew everyone was asleep. I've done it before. Ouch! Why are you gripping my arm so tight? What happened?"

Hermione had pulled Mia over to an alcove at the bottom of one of the moving stair cases. "There was another attack last night." Mia's eyes went large. "I just came from the great hall, and one of the teachers let it slip. The whole school will be talking about it by lunch! If anyone finds out you where out, they will blame you for sure."

Mia looked up at Hermione with a pleading look. "It wasn't me, I swear. You know I would never hurt anyone! Especially an animal like Mrs. Norris."

Hermione waved her hand trying to wipe away Mia's words. "No Mia you don't understand. It wasn't another animal attack. This time it was a student. Mia, it was Colin Creevey." Hermione could tell the name didn't register with Mia. "You know, that little first year you where yelling at yesterday for taking pictures."

Mia couldn't believe it. "Was he…"

Hermione looked scared. "A muggle born? Yes. He was."

"Hermione, you know it wasn't me, I would never do that! Though, Lavender will be spreading around that it was me for sure since I came in late. What should I do?"

Hermione though for a moment. "Well the cards are definitely stacked against you for sure. You're family is a very old line with a rather public history of violence…"

"Hermione! You don't think I did it, do you?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip as if thinking. "No, I know it wasn't you. But that doesn't mean the school won't think so. Once Lavender hears of the attack I'm sure she will be too scared of you to say anything to a teacher, she will think you would just retaliate and kill her. But she will definitely tell the rest of the class, so you may go back to being hated for a while."

Mia sighed, Hermione talked about her fate so matter of fact, but truthfully she was fine if people hated or feared her, she was used to that. "As long as I don't get expelled I will be fine." The two girls made their way down to the great hall, and the whole room was alive with whispers. Luckily Lavender hadn't come down yet to add to them, so Mia ate her breakfast early and headed out to her first class in Herbology. She would be early, but the fresh air would be better than a rumor mill. Mia also noted that Gabe hadn't come down to breakfast yet. She wondered when she did see him if he would comment on her midnight wanderings.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it, I will try to get the next chapter up shortly. I have much of year 3 written and its my favorite, just need to get past this one first :)<p> 


	21. Secrets Come Out

AN: So I made my move across the country and only left one thing behind… My flash drive! I left it at work and my boss mailed it to me but guess what? IT GOT LOST IN THE MAIL! THE FLASH DRUVE FELL OUT! Now normally I wouldn't be so flustered about this but that thumb drive had the only copy of my notes for this story, as well as tones of art work and personal photos. BUT I LOST AL OF MY UNPUBLISHED STORY! I am talking over 80K words from year 3 and 4. I have cried, I have prayed, I have called several post offices, I have sworn off ever continuing this story, and I have cried some more. But here I am. Most of it I know I can just rewrite, but there were so many big chunks I don't think I have it in me to re-do, like the story of Sirius Black while he's in AZ… Anyways, it has been 2 weeks but hopefully the Post office will still find it… Your Prayers and encouragement are always welcome.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few reviewers who make my day every time they comment.

First off to the new arrival Marauders-Fred and George XD – I LOVE Gabe too! I'm glad you like him! Thanks so much for joining the story!

Cole the Demon Hunter, Luli Cullen, Ali, flourish1998 – You guys make me so happy with your faithful reviewing and reading!

Phoenixgrl15 – Patience! Patience! I have a lot in store but unfortunately we have to get through year 2 before the real fun begins!

viper marie Cahill – I don't really like Movie Ginny very much, but unfortunately Mia and Harry will not be getting married, she is destined for another :) and her and Harry are God brother and sister. Gross.

TheSixthQuill – Thank you so much for your thoughts, you really encourage me and make me want to write 3

Thank you so much to all of my readers, I really do appreciate you all. And thanks to my beta Mira. Also, HOW HAPPY IS EVERYONE THAT POTTERMORE IF OPEN? You all should add me and give me your screen names to add! My name is RoseAsh5020!

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Herbology was reasonably uneventful. Mia got a ton of glares and people where back to whispering about her with fear in their eyes. At the beginning of term she had been randomly pared with Dean Thomas and two Hufflepuffs who seemed to have heard the new rumors. Hanna Abbot had already known Mia and was scared to death of her. Now she wouldn't even look at Mia. The other girl, a brunette named Kadi was a half blood and had felt the need to tell this to Mia the moment they sat down, in a frantic voice. Dean just seemed oblivious to the whole thing. After Herbology Mia decided to skip lunch and go straight to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall wouldn't be there yet, so Mia would have a chance to start her Herbology essay. Mia was in the middle of explaining the chemical properties of dittany when Professor McGonagall entered her class room. "Miss Black, were you planning on eating at all today?"

Mia smiled to herself. Her head of house always tried to watch out for her, even if she tried not to be noticed in doing it. "No Professor, I believe I have lost my appetite this morning."

"That's understandable. I myself often find it difficult to eat when the whole school is looking at me." Mia looked up at the professor and caught her eye. She wondered to herself just how much the teacher knew. "What are they saying now?"

Mia knew the old witch was aware of Mia's less than friendly relationship with her school mates, but Mia also knew that McGonagall's usual approach to opposition was to let the person sort it out for themselves. Mia looked down at her parchment as she answered. "They think I opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Mia heard a book slam onto the Professors desk and looked up. Professor McGonagall had a look of pure shock on her face. "Of all the foolish things! Why on earth would anyone suspect you?"

Mia laughed. "Really Professor, It's ok. They need someone to blame and I'm already the Murderer Heir so it's just convenient for them to put all of their fear and hatred in one place."

Professor McGonagall looked at Mia with a strange look. "You know you are a wise girl for your age."

Mia smiled sadly. "I'm not as smart as I sound. I know why they hate me, but that doesn't mean I know how to deal with this."

"Miss Black, you are more of a Gryffindor than you even know. Courage isn't about having all the answers; it's about facing our challenges especially when we don't know how." The classroom door opened and a few Ravenclaw students walked in and found their seats. Professor McGonagall nodded reassuringly at Mia and smiled thinly as the rest of the class filed in.

There were still a few minutes before class started and there were still a few students who hadn't yet arrived. Gabe was one of them. Mia hadn't seen Gabe since the forbidden forest when she was a tiger and he had followed her in. More than being frustrated about the rest of the school hating her, Mia was worried about Gabe and what he knew. Had he been avoiding her? Did he know she had been lying to him? Had he figured out she was an animagus and now he was angry at her for not confiding in him? Mia looked around, everyone was in class except for Gabe. He was avoiding her. And now he was going to ditch class.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and began her lecture. Today we will be working on…" The door opened and Gabe slipped in. "You are late Mr. Adewumi."

Gabe slipped into the seat next to Mia. "Sorry Professor." McGonagall continued her lecture and Gabe leaned into Mia and whispered to her. "Where have you been? I have been looking all over the place for you!"

Mia leaned back into her chair and tried to focus on Professor McGonagall. She would catch them if they talked so Mia knew to wait for the practical part of class to begin. Mia was glad to see Gabe wasn't avoiding her, she had just been avoiding everyone so it made sense he couldn't find her. Why was Mia being so paranoid? She was used to everyone in the school hating her, but she didn't know how to have a friend who wouldn't turn his back on her for anything. This would take some getting used to.

When the class was released to practice transfiguring objects into animals Gabe tried to start their conversation but Mia was distracted by the lesson. "You don't think they are real animals do you? I mean you can't create something living." Mia leaned forward with her elbows on the desk looking at the rat that used to be a snuff box sitting on the Professor's table. "You can't just transfigure a snuff box and have it become a real life person with a thinking mind." Mia hesitated, "Can you?"

Mia looked at Gabe with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. He had seen that look before every time Mia found a problem in a text book that she needed to solve. She couldn't be distracted until it was solved. Gabe sighed to himself. "Let's find out." Gabe pointed his wand at the snuff box in front of him and spoke the incantation. The box transformed in a swish and Gabe was left with a fluffy white bunny. Gabe smiled.

"Oh Gabe, that was fantastic." Mia reached out and petted the bunny.

"I like the color." Gabe looked at Mia and she blushed and looked back at the bunny. How much did he know about the white tiger? "Anyways, it looks like a real bunny."

Gabe was right. The bunny was sniffing her book, then it would hop over and sniff her quill, but she didn't hear it talking. "How about it little guy, are you real? Can you hear me?"

_Food. Safe. Quiet. Burrow. Food. Safe._

"Food, are you hungry? I have some food right here." Mia held up a scrap of parchment for the bunny to sniff. It sniffed it before hopping over to Gabe's book and sniffed that as well. It clearly wasn't convinced by her words.

_Food. Safe. Burrow. Food._

"That's so interesting." Mia focused on the bunny while Gabe sat in confusion.

"What? What's interesting? The bunny didn't want to eat the paper. So what? It just means it's smart."

Mia laughed. "No it's more than that. It's like this animal is just instinct, its only concerns are to find food and to find a safe quiet burrow. It has no mind, no voice; it's just an impression of an animal. A shadow of the original thing."

"Now how could you possibly know that? It's an animal! Animals don't have personalities."

Mia looked at Gabe like he was insane; luckily Professor McGonagall took that opportunity to round their table. "Mr. Adewumi, great work here! And must I say, I loved your display of Gryffindor pride at the game yesterday." Gabe sunk his head in the memory but Mia held hers up with pride. "And Miss Black I applaud your use of the book I gave you. Ten Points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." McGonagall had a thin smile on her face. "Alright, now perform the reversal charm and it's your turn Miss Black." Professor McGonagall began walking to the next table.

"Professor?" McGonagall turned back to Mia. "Professor, is an animal created with this charm a real animal?"

"Well of course it is Miss Black. Just because it isn't born doesn't make it any less living."

"I didn't say it wasn't living, I asked if it was real. You know, normal. It doesn't think like a normal animal, it doesn't have thoughts other than instinctual actions."

Now Professor McGonagall was giving Mia the same look that Gabe was. "Miss Black, what makes you think it thinks differently?"

"Have you ever tried to talk to an animal you transfigured?" McGonagall and Gabe both gave Mia the same look again. "I mean as an animagus." Now Gabe and McGonagall where giving Mia a different look. Mia was getting flustered. "As an animagus you have spoken to other animals, correct?" McGonagall nodded encouraging Mia to continue. "And when talking to them you know that they have sentient thought. They talk like real people. Owls are gossips, rabbits are happy and joyful unless they smell a predator, cats are sarcastic and sometimes rude and wolves are loving and loyal. Animals: They have personalities, you can tell one from another when you speak to them. You have spoken to one haven't you?"

"Yes, yes Miss Black, I have spoken to them before. But really, how can you know this?"

"It's complicated, but my point is, this animal doesn't think like that. Trust me, try it sometime. Its thoughts are purely instinct, not an ounce of self in its mind." Mia was fascinated by this discovery, so fascinated that she was revealing too much to Gabe and McGonagall. But she did trust both of these people, more than anyone else. She was just glad that the rest of the class was too distracted to pay her any mind.

"That is a very interesting theory, something I will look into in the future. Until then, try practicing the lesson Miss Black." Professor McGonagall swiped her wand and turned the rabbit back into a snuff box, and then she promptly walked off.

Gabe looked at Mia. "What was that?"

Mia put her face in her hands. Why did she say all that? She looked up and grabbed her wand, pointed it at the snuff box and spoke the incantation. The snuff box grew black fuzz. She sighed and put her face back in her hands. Gabe spoke, "well at least it has fur."

Mia laughed. "Gabe, can you keep a secret?"

Gabe sighed, "Always".

"I can talk to animals."

Gabe blinked. He blinked again, "What?"

"Am I speaking English? I can talk to animals." Mia lowered her voice even more. "That's why I went out to the forest last night, the wolf pack, they are my friends. I was angry and I felt betrayed and hated so I was going to spend time with my pack. That was until some foolish boy decided to go crashing through the woods after me!"

Gabe looked at Mia with confusion then astonishment and finally resting on accusation. "You let them attack me!"

Mia laughed. "They weren't attacking you! They just really love messing with people, and you wandered into their territory! They are big pranksters. Fleetfoot, that's the big grey and black one, he loves chasing stray students out of the forest."

"But what about that tiger?"

"Tiger? What tiger?"

"There was a white tiger. It jumped out of the tree at me!"

Mia looked at Gabe with a look of confusion. It was taking all of her concentration to keep the look of confusion and not a look of guilt. "I've been spending most of my free time in those woods for the last year and a half, and I've never seen a tiger in there."

Gabe shook his head and did a reversal spell to turn the snuff box back completely to its original form. "Close your eyes this time and try again. So what sort of things have you seen in the forest?"

Mia pointed her wand at the box and closed her eyes. "Rabbits, wolves, birds, squirrels, other rodents, nothing fancy. The wolves usually protect me from anything dangerous and they stay away from the centaurs." Mia spoke the incantation and opened her eyes. The box had ears, and no fur. She sighed and Gabe reverted the box back. "I saw a unicorn once." Gabe perked up and looked at Mia. "He was amazing."

"What did he say?"

"Did you know unicorns can tell when you are lying?" Gabe looked on with awe and shook his head. "He helped me admit truth to myself that I was avoiding. He also warned me that You-know-Who was in the forest. You remember how Quirrell was feeding him unicorn blood? He warned me to stay safe. Then he gave me a hair from his mane." Mia tried the spell again and ended up with a snuff box with mice legs. "That was the first night I met the wolves, my first time in the forest. You-Know-Who killed several more unicorns in the forest after that. I often worry that he was one of them."

Gabe reverted the box back. "Why haven't you tried seeking him out?"

Mia smiled sadly. "You don't find a unicorn, they find you. Unless you are a soul sucking demon."

Mia pointed her wand at the box again. This time Gabe reached out and grabbed her hand. "Focus. Close your eyes, take a deep breath. Feel the power rise up inside of you, shape the magic with your words and with your imagination and put it into the box."

Mia closed her eyes and did as she was told. She opened her eyes and before her was a brown mouse. Its fur was in the faint pattern of the wood grain of the snuff box. Gabe closely inspected the mouse. "Close enough." He smiled at Mia. "I wanted to apologize. That's why I followed you. I wanted to apologize for not standing up to those stupid girls sooner. I did yell at them, it was just a bit delayed." Gabe smiled again. "Though I do have to admit, going from Murderers Heir to the Heir of Slytherin in one night, now that's impressive!"

Mia shook her head and punched Gabe in the arm. "So you have heard?" Mia laughed. "I just don't get it! People would know if the Black family was a direct descendent of Slytherin! Besides, I'm in Gryffindor!"

Gabe laughed back. "Teenagers never were the smartest bunch. Don't worry; I'm sure the masses will be pointing their fingers at someone else soon enough. Just don't antagonize any muggleborns in the mean time."

"I didn't even know he was a muggle born! He was just super annoying!" Gabe laughed. "Keep your voice down or people will be sure to convict you." Professor McGonagall returned and pointed out Mia's flaws in her spell work but awarded her a few points for her success.

Mia petted the mindless mouse. "How long have you been able to talk to them?" Gabe asked.

"As long as I can remember. I grew up in an orphanage, and I was never like the other kids. Now I know it was because I was a witch, but before that it was hard." Mia smiled up at Gabe. "Sort of like my first year here, no one ever spoke to me. I was an outcast, so I would make friends with the stray cats. That only made the other kids make fun of me more. As soon as I was old enough to climb I would spend my day in the trees reading and talking to the birds. Finches may not be too bright but they were welcomed friends."

"You never talk about where you were before Hogwarts. I knew you didn't have any family but I guess I never really thought about it." Gabe was curious but he knew Mia wasn't very open so he didn't want to push for answers.

"It was difficult, but I never knew anything else. I was a year old when I was placed there. I would have dreams sometimes about things I must have seen before the muggle orphanage but talking about that was never really an option." Mia could tell Gabe was curious. "I know I don't talk much about anything personal, but it's only because I'm more of a suffers in silence type. I trust you and don't mind if you have questions. The orphanage feels like so long ago, like some bad dream. Those memories aren't painful anymore so never feel like you can't ask. I know your thirst for answers Ravenclaw boy."

Gabe and Mia laughed for a bit as they took turns turning the box into animals. Mia slowly improved until her mouse was completely normal looking, but still smelt a tad like tobacco. Gabe decided to risk another question. "So the first time you went into the forest. Why did you do it?"

Mia thought for a moment. "Honestly, I felt the itch to break some rules." Gabe laughed. "Really, I felt trapped in the castle and you know me, I hate playing it safe. That's why I climbed trees every day of my childhood. I was lonely and didn't want to be trapped any longer, so I went in over Christmas break and met the wolves. They welcomed me immediately into their pack, let me play with the pups, explore with them. They have been the closest thing to family I've ever had over the past year."

Gabe looked intrigued. "Why were they so welcoming? Was it just cultural or because you spoke to them? I know they weren't welcoming to me!"

Mia smiled, "It was strange, it was like they were watching out for me. Fleetfoot said someone they called Moonwalker told them to look out for me. They were calling me with their pack songs over the first few months of the year. They wanted me to come to them so they could look after me better. I still don't know who told them to do it."

They talked for a while longer. Mia told Gabe all about the different members of the Pack and their different personalities. It was soon time for Mia and Gabe to part ways. "Uhg, I have Herbology with the Slytherins next, and guess who is in my table group?" Mia shook her head. "None other than your annoying cousin.

Mia laughed. "Good luck with that! I on the other hand get to go to potions now!"

Gabe shook his head. "You are the only one in the world who gets excited about that."

"I am going to ask Professor Snape about my potion today, find out why your arm hair didn't turn gold."

Gabe burst out laughing in the middle of the entrance hall and a few first year Hufflepuffs ran away frightened. "Wow! Good luck with _that_. Hope you don't get detention out of the deal!" Gabe started walking towards the green houses and Mia disappeared down to the dungeons.

Class was slow and painful. Slow when Snape didn't allow half of the room to brew their own potions, and Painful when Goyle spilled some of his potion onto Mia's arm. This seemed to brighten Snape's mood so Mia took it as a sign that today was the right day to ask him for help.

Finally class ended and Mia waited until the rest of the class had filed out of the room as she packed up her bag. As the last student escaped to the freedom of the outside corridor, Mia approached Professor Snape at his desk. He was checking papers and promptly ignoring her. "Professor Snape? May I ask you a question regarding experimental potion brewing?"

Professor Snape looked up at Mia with the same look Neville had used towards his flooberworms earlier. Mia decided to just go for it. Maybe if she intrigued him enough he wouldn't send her away with a detention. "Right well, I was just trying to figure out if there were any outside variables that could tamper with the localization properties of a potion."

Snape looked at her as if she was speaking nonsense. "Explain yourself properly Miss Black or do not speak at all."

Mia took this as an open invitation to explaining her potion and problem. "Well Sir, I created a potion using a varied recipe to alter the pigment of a person's skin and hair. The potion was a complete success and fulfilled my need fully but I was caught off guard by an unpredicted factor. The potion was to change the subject's skin one color and the hair another color, which it did. But upon further observation I discovered that the subjects arm hair remained its natural color. For the purpose of my potion this factor does not matter in the slightest, but the principle tells me that there was a variable I didn't take into account, and on an academic level I know this is unacceptable and could lead to unforeseen problems in future experiments."

Mia finished her explanation and waited, keeping solid eye contact with her professor the whole time. Severus Snape stared back at the bold twelve year old girl in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard her say. He knew for a fact that this girl was sharp and had great natural talent in potions but being that she was a Gryffindor and a Black he chose to ignore this fact. What she was telling him now caught him off guard. There were many students in this school who had the brains and skills to do what she was describing, maybe even a few her age. But he didn't know another student who would see a side affect like non dyed arm hair and see it as a warning sign that they had missed something, and then to seek him out and ask about it? Severus made it a point to make himself very inaccessible to his students. He even tried to deter this student in particular rather often, but to see that she had defied the status quo and her own self preservation in the desire to make herself better in a field and a class room where she was hated and unwanted impressed him. He never would have done such a thing as a child if for nothing else his own pride. Of course that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for her.

"Miss Black. Are you telling me that you have been practicing unsupervised experimentations in my field without my permission?"

Mia blinked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. But two could play that game. "Yes Sir I am." Snape's eyes grew dangerous, but before he could respond Mia continued. "Sir, Professor McGonagall is aware of my research and practice of Potions, and has often encouraged me to do so. I am sorry if you feel this was disrespectful towards you or your class, but I wished to learn and felt this was the best opportunity to do so."

Professor Snape stared Mia down for a moment but she didn't waver. Finally he spoke. "May I see your recipe?" Mia quickly opened her book bag and pulled out her potions note book. She turned to the page where she had written out the final recipe and procedure for her potion and handed it over to the potions master. Snape took a moment reading through the page, an almost invisible smile crossing his face as he realized the true product of the prank. Finally with a blank face he began to assess her work. "This is a very adequately created potion. I see nothing in the ingredients or brewing process that would account for any flaw. How was the potion administered?"

"I dried it to a powder and applied it to a scarf. I had an upper classmen add a charm so that the potion only activated when the scarf was tied." Professor Snape looked down at the page again to hide his smile as the full prank was laid out for him. "But I read somewhere that once completed a potion is bonded. The ingredients used can no longer be individually affected by an outside source because the ingredients as individuals no longer exist, only the potion as a whole. So if I had made the silk worm a powder before it was added to the potion it could have caused this, but once the potion was made nothing could have affected the silk worm to do this."

"That is only a half true assessment." Professor Snape addressed her as an academic, not as a teacher who hates his student, and this student in particular. He seemed to come alive in a very confined way as he spoke about real potions work. "It is true that most substances, once bonded in a potion cannot be effected by an outside source, but there are a few more volatile ingredients not commonly used that can be effected this way. I see you used Thorbskin instead of flobberworm. This was to prevent the walkeni paste from reacting to the flobberworm. This was a very wise choice, although I am not quite certain where you procured the Thorbskin from." Mia immediately looked down; she had harvested the Thorbskin from the forbidden forest. Thankfully Snape did not notice and continued with his assessment. "Thorbskin is one of few ingredients that does allow some of its properties to be influenced once a potion is bonded. Although nether powdering or an activating spell would cause this. Tell me, what did you use as an antidote? I see you did not build any fading properties into your potion and I have not seen any red and gold students wandering the halls."

Mia smiled to herself, she wasn't sure if Snape would be able to tell the colors from her recipe. "I had an upper classmen help me with a wearing spell so that it would fade after a few hours."

Snape snapped the book shut and handed it back to Mia. "There lies the problem." He pulled out a scrap of parchment and scrawled a few words on it. "The corrosive properties of the wearing charm would have reacted with the thorbskin causing it to act as a localizing ingredient. Similar uses can be made of the plant if it is roasted before the brewing process occurs. If the wearing charm had been extended to last say a few days or even weeks the results would have been greater and the subject would have most likely had large blank spots on his skin as well. There are a few ways to prevent this from happening. The most obvious would have been to use a fading charm instead of a wearing charm. Obviously you did not do this as it would have caused the potion to gradually fade through the day instead of loose its color all at once like the wearing charm caused. The second way would have been to build the antidote properties into the potion. This is much more complex on the front end, but always provides more accurate results in the end." Professor Snape handed Mia the scrap of parchment. I have written a few titles of books that would adequately explain this form of potion brewing. They will not be something you can find in the school library and may have to owl order them if you are really determined."

Mia looked down at the paper and couldn't believe what she had heard. She never expected Snape to be so helpful and forthcoming with information. "Thank you for your help Professor." Mia turned and started to leave the classroom.

"One more thing Miss Black." Mia turned. "To ensure you do not make such mistakes again, I would like you to write me a fully researched paper on the different substances that have post brewed reactivity. It will be due before the Christmas holiday."

Mia smiled though the professor did not look up. Just like Snape to turn a learning opportunity into punishment. "Thank you Professor." This time she left the dungeon, happy that for once her Potions teacher was actually challenging her instead of ignoring her. Mia ran up to the great hall, ignoring the faces and the whispers and walked over to Gabe. She snatched a sandwich off of the table and whispered to Gabe in an exited voice. "He gave me homework!"

Gabe shook his head. "You are so weird." Mia nodded and left the room eating her sandwich smiling the whole way to her dorm. She found some of Hermione's owl order forms and filed them out for all of the books Snape had suggested. She would take them up to the owlery in the morning. In the mean time, Mia decided to catch up on some of her sleep from the previous night. She changed into her PJ's and cleaned her teeth. She climbed into bed and snuggled down with her Mooney Bear falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review if you did. I'm going to try to blow through year two now so hang on!<p> 


	22. Wizards Dueling Club

AN: Ok Friends, I am sorry for my slow posting. I have been a little demotivated over the utter loss of my flash drive, but here is another chapter up and ready just for you! I hope you are all having a wonderful summer!

Thank you to my beta!

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Over the next five weeks not much happened in the Hogwarts world other than fear mongering and suspicious rumors. Most of the school was quite certain that Mia was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin and chose to avoid her at all cost. Mia's choice of response to this was to just ignore those around her who looked on her with fear and simply go about her day hardening her heart in human relations. This mask of false confidence and blatant disregard for her class mates only seemed to make her more feared and the students more convinced of her evil. Some of the younger students took to jumping out of her way with little shrieks when they suddenly found themselves facing her in crowded corridors and Neville had become even more of an incoherent mess when he was teamed up with her in classes.

Mia was becoming especially adept at cleaning charms and shielding spells for all of Neville's accidents in potions. Each time Mia suffered glares of hatred, shrieks of fear or the occasional blistering potion spilt on her, she pretended not to care or even notice. She would just take a deep breath and remember that at least a few students were on her side: she would close her eyes and remember Harry and Hermione's trust, Draco's encouraging smirk, Gabe's warm and loving smile, even Ron's encouraging words 'Hey even _I_ know you're not the heir'. When Mia was faced with her daily persecution she would try to remember these things, but it didn't matter. No matter how much she tried to ignore her surroundings or focus on the few good things in her life, Mia's heart was aching. Her day was an almost constant struggle to keep her emotions in check as she focused on classes and ignored the glares and whispers all around her.

With the added security to the castle Mia wasn't able to sneak off to the woods to spend time in peace with her Pack so her only real peace came in the times that Gabe was able to steal her attention away from her problems. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been supportive through the situation, the latter more so than the first two, but Mia could tell that the three students were up to something, planning away much as they had the previous year. Hermione was always sneaking away at odd moments and coming back with damp shoes and frizzy hair. Mia never questioned her but trusted that if they wanted her help they would ask, but Gabe was her true relief. He could tell that his friend was out of sorts and could easily guess why given the current focus of the student body.

Gabe's 12 year old boy brain made it impossible to connect with his friend and understand her problems on a deep emotional level but somewhere in the part of his brain that would one day be a man he still sought for her solution. Gabe knew he was unable to solve Mia's problems without hexing the entire school into reason or single handedly catching and exposing the true heir of Slytherin but Gabe did know how to distract Mia. All he had to do to get her mind off of her surroundings and into a rhythm of peace was to ask her something about potions, anything about potions. He would ask her about an ingredient commonly used or a potion they had to make in class and she would relay the information to him in a thoughtful and creative way that actually helped him to retain the material. He found that her teaching him about potions was much more fruitful than him teaching her about Transfiguration. That subject always seemed to make her more frustrated.

Mia knew Gabe wasn't interested in how to brew a shrinking potion or to properly chop cadseed but she recognized that he was trying to make her feel valued and wanted and she appreciated him for it. Sometimes Gabe's diversions took the form of eating dinner in the owlery or spending a Saturday exploring parts of the castle Mia had yet to discover over the summer, but one Thursday evening his proposed activity seemed like anything but a good idea.

Mia sat in the Library poring over her transfiguration essay making sure her work was flawless. She had recently decided that her wand work would never pass so she was putting all of her energy into her written work. She was in the process of adding a few lines to sum up the ending when a loud voice startled her. "Hey Heir of Slytherin! Pack up your bag, we have places to be!"

Mia jumped several inches in her seat as Madam Pince came out to shush whoever was disturbing her peace. Mia glared at Gabe as he sunk into the chair across from her. She could see a group of third year Hufflepuffs whispering at what they had just heard as if the Ravenclaw boy's admission had been all the proof they needed to condemn her as heir. "You know you really aren't helping."

Gabe looked at the foolish girls a few tables over whispering away. "Oh come on, no one's going to take that seriously." He looked back at Mia and realized he had lost her again to her focus on her work. He looked down at her parchment to see what she was working on. "Ok, that's enough, your transfiguration essay is perfect you've spent twice as long on it as I have, now pack up and let's go!" Gabe started closing her books and sliding them towards her bag. "Come on come on come on let's go!"

Mia sighed. "Fine!" She started packing up her essay, putting the top onto her ink and cramming everything into her bag. "But where are we going that's so bloody important?"

Gabe stood up as if waiting for her to take off running after him and he bounced on his heals a little to hurry her. "It's a surprise, now are you coming or not?"

Mia's eyes lit up as she heard mention of a surprise. "Oh, what kind of surprise?" Mia finished packing her overly stuffed and heavy bag but before she could shoulder it Gabe took it out of her hands and slung it over his neck and shoulder. Then promptly made for the exit of the library. Mia had to jog to keep up. "You know I can carry my own bag!" Mia had to holler after him as he sped off the corridor walking too fast for her shorter legs.

"True! But if I let you carry it then you will just complain about how fast I'm walking and how heavy your bag is!"

Mia couldn't argue with his logic but she still didn't like Gabe's aloofness. "But where are we going? And that still doesn't change the fact that you're still walking too fast! You're too tall!" Gabe stopped suddenly and let out a big sigh. He turned around just as Mia caught up to him and grasped her hand firmly. As soon as he had a good grasp of her hand he took off again dragging her along again at his rapid pace.

"Gaaaabe! Where are we going?" Gabe simply ignored Mia and continued to drag her along. "Gaaaabe!" Eventually Mia gave up her attempts to get her friends attention and allowed herself to be pulled to her fate.

Gabe lead Mia down several hallways and several staircases until they were standing outside of the great hall. Realization of their location suddenly dawned on Mia. "Gabe no! Don't you dare!" Mia tried to pull out of his grip but failed as he pushed the door to the great hall open and wrapped his arm around her shoulders preventing her escape as he guided her into the crowded room.

The hall was packed and not a soul noticed Mia and Gabe enter the room. The Great Hall had been transformed. The house tables had been removed and instead one low long platform had been placed in the middle of the room. Gilderoy Lockhart was standing on this low stage giving some sort of ridiculously spectacular speech. The female half of the audience seemed to be hanging on his every word while the male half of the room seemed bored or eager for the action to start. Mia elbowed Gabe in the ribs while still trapped under his arm. "You know I didn't want to come to this!"

Gabe laughed. "Relax Mia! Rumor has it Snapes is going to be demonstrating with Lockhart!"

"Oh so now you're a fan of Snape?"

Gabe let out a gasping laugh. "Bloody hell no! But if he hexes Lockhart I will definitely be cheering for him."

"That's all fine and perfect for you, but how do you think I will do in a room full of students that hate me and are currently being permitted to cast hexes?"

Mia whispered this question to Gabe but he casually let out a laugh. "Please, no one will try to hex you, they are all too scared you will sick your monster on them in revenge!" Gabe said this in amusement but Mia knew what he said was true and that made her heart heavy. She didn't like people believing the worst in her. Gabe noted her eyes darkening and tried to reassure her. "But just remember, if anyone does try to hex you, I have been practicing my counter curses. If I plan on being an auror some day then the least I can do now is defend your honor." Gabe smiled reassuringly and Mia just smiled and shook her head. She appreciated his heart even if he did make her do things she didn't want to do like attend the dueling club.

Just then Lockhart invited Snape onto the stage and the whole room focused in on the teachers in front of them ready for a show. Both teachers faced off, Snape with a cold deadly look and Lockhart with a disturbingly dazzling smile. Lockhart explained the procedure as they went. "Now on the count of three we both cast our spells, not aiming to kill of course." Mia saw the hint of a grin on Snape's face. "One two three..." both teachers raised their wands and professor Snape rang out a crisp _expelliamis_ and a bolt of red light shot out of his wand striking Lockhart fully in the chest and blasting him back into the wall.

Mia noticed his wand went flying off to the side and saw a few of her fellow female housemates dive for it. Mia let out a chuckle as Gabe whooped and all the Slytherins cheered. A few of the girls seemed afraid for their teacher, but he shakily got to his feet and started complimenting Snape on his choice of spell and explaining how he _let_ the professor demonstrate that one. Mia turned to Gabe with a new appreciation to defensive spells. "That was fantastic! Forget transfiguration, Gabe you have to teach me that one!"

"Oh yeah sure, I'm sure Lockhart allowed that one, more like he never saw it coming! Mia I haven't even done that one before, how can I teach you?"

"That's ok, you learn it, and then show it to me! It will be great, trust me."

"I'm glad to see your confidence in me hasn't wavered." On the stage confidence in one's partner was the last thing in existence. Lockhart was suggesting another round between himself and Snape but with one look at Snape's murderous eyes he quickly re planed."Enough demonstrating I am going to come among you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you will?" The two teaches began making their way around the room. When Lockhart got to Mia and Gabe, Gabe made it clear he would be paired with Mia. Looking around the room Mia noticed that most of the pairs set up by Snape were a bad match mixing rival houses. Mia noticed Draco and Harry on the other side of the room and began to worry.

Back on the stage Lockhart called out the orders. "Face your partners, and bow." Mia looked back at Gabe and saw an evil glint in his eye. She knew he was about to pay her back for turning him red and gold. "Wands at the ready!" Mia raised her wand and tried to remember the word to the disarming charm. "Now when I count to three cast your charms to disarm your opponent, and only to disarm them. We don't want any accidents. One... two... three!"Gabe swung his wand up high and shouted _rictusempra_! A blast of silver light shot out of Gabe's wand and headed straight for Mia. Instinctively she forgot her wand and threw up her arms and as the spell reached her it collided with a thick shield and rebounded straight back at Gabe hitting him in the stomach and knocking him off of his feet. Mia looked up as Gabe lay curled up on the ground rolling around and laughing uncontrollably.

Mia looked down on Gabe with sick satisfaction as she walked over to him. Just as she started laughing at his incapacitating state a small jet of red came flying over from a group of 5th years and hit Mia in the ear. With a cry of pain she dropped to her knees grabbing her ear as it swelled up to four times its normal size. Mia looked around her as the entire room was in chaos. If she had to guess not one student had used the disarming charm but had instead resorted to whatever hex they were best at. Hexes were flying all over the room and students everywhere were on the floor incapacitated. Hermione was even trapped in a headlock by a scary looking Slytherin girl.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart seemed to notice the chaos around him at last. "Stop! Stop!"

"_Finite incantatem!"_ Snape took charge and his spell put a stop to all active spells and hexes. Lockhart began pacing the room looking at the aftermath of the battle. There were several bloody noses and some blackening eyes. The few people like Mia hit with a stinging jinx had swollen appendages. Gabe picked himself up off the floor and Mia elbowed him I'm the stomach.

"Oh watch it! My abs are sore from laughing!" Gabe started rubbing his stomach with a look of self pity.

"Serves you right trying to hex me!"

"Yeah but clearly you're fine and I'm the one who got hit! How did you do that by the way?" before Mia had a chance to answer their attention was drawn to the stage. Lockhart had decided on a student demonstration to teach how to block. And it appeared Snape had recommended Harry and Draco as the pair of test dummies. The crowd backed up to give them room. Lockhart explained to Harry what to do. "Now Harry, to block a jinx just wave your wand like this." Lockhart waved his wand in a ridiculous manner moving his arm like it had a mind of its own then promptly dropped his wand on the floor. Looking slightly embarrassed he picked it back up. "There you have it my boy, do it just like that and you will be fine."

Harry looked up at Lockhart with disbelief as Snape whispered something sinister into Draco's ear. "Um professor, could you show me that block again?" Lockhart just ushered Harry forward. "Just do it like I did and you will be fine."

"What drop my wand?" Lockhart seemed not to hear Harry but Gabe let out a snort at the blond professors' incompetence. Mia grew worried for her classmate as he and her cousin faced off.

Lockhart took a step back. "Three... two... one... GO!" he shouted.

Draco raised his wand quickly and shouted _serpensortia_! The end of his wand exploded and Mia watched as a snake flew out of the end and landed a few feet away from Harry. The crowd stepped way back clearing the floor as a few girls screamed at the snake. "Don't worry, I will get it Potter." Snape took his time walking towards the snake as it stared Harry down, but before the potions teacher could remove it Lockhart cut him off.

"Allow me!" With a bang Lockhart flourished his wand and sent the snake shooting up into the air only to land again with a loud smack. Now the very angry snake started making its way after the students headed straight for a Hufflepuff named Justin in her Herbology class. Mia looked on in fear as the snake went after the boy with a vengeance. Harry stepped forward and the strangest sounds started to come out of his mouth as if he were hissing at the snake trying to make it angry. The whole room watched in horror as Harry looked up at Justin with a strange smile on his face. Justin looked at Harry with fear. "What are you playing at?"

Snape came forward waving his wand and made the snake disappear in a puff of black smoke. The whole room was looking at Harry in shock. Even Gabe couldn't believe it. "Bloody hell! It can't be Harry." Mia tried to ask Gabe what had just happened but he wasn't paying any attention. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the great hall. The room erupted in whispers and rumors that Mia wasn't understanding. Lockhart made some grand dismissal and told all injured students to head to the hospital wing.

Gabe grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her out of the room he waited till they had gotten to a deserted corridor before they stopped. "Are you going to tell me what just happened now?"Gabe looked up with excitement. "You're off the hook is what just happened! Harry did it! He's the heir of Slytherin!"

Mia's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me? He's not the Heir! That makes just about as much sense as me being it."

Gabe waved his hand as if dismissing her words. "No no no, he didn't really do it, but everyone is going to think he did now. He's a parselmouth!" Mia looked at Gabe like he had gone insane. "A Parselmouth, come on, you have to know about them since you can talk to animals."

"Ok Gabe ether start explaining in a way that makes sense or step back so I can practice that hex on you."

Gabe laughed. "Come one, everyone knows that Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes. It's a trait that only ever belongs to really dark wizards. But with him just showing off in front of the school like that everyone will think he did it! Now we just need to make sure no one finds out you can talk to snakes as well. Though it's weird, when he does it he makes hissing noises, but when you spoke to the mice you just talked regular."

"But I can't talk to snakes." Gabe looked at Mia with confusion. "I can talk to animals and birds. I can't talk to reptiles, fish or bugs."

Gabe's eyes lit up. "That's perfect! Trust me Mia, your days of being an outcast are over."

"Yeah just until the next murderer comes out on the loose and everyone starts blaming me for that. But I would like to know what the difference is between Harry and I. I've never sounded different when I spoke to an animal."

Mia had scrunched up her face like she was thinking hard and Gabe grinned with a solution. "I know that look, TO THE LIBRARY!" Gabe enthusiastically turned towards the library and Mia just burst out laughing. Gabe looked back at her to grab her hand and pull her along again but something caught his eye. "Mia! What the bloody hell happened to your ear?"

"Oh that is just what happened when my Auror bodyguard was incapacitated by his own hex and I was hit with a stinging jinx."

"Well then it looks like we have a change of plans." Gabe grabbed Mia's hand and turned the opposite direction. "TO THE HOSPITAL WING! And then TO THE LIBRARY!"

* * *

><p>By the next day Mia couldn't believe the change. Gabe was right as the whole school had switched its blame from Mia to Harry over night. There were still a few holdouts like Lavender who believed it was Mia, but over all she was being left in relative peace. Mia ate her breakfast in the Great Hall and when she sat down at the table around her housemates she was shocked when the other students didn't move away. Harry on the other hand was suffering the worst of it. Mia felt bad that he was being persecuted but as Gabe pointed out, unless she confessed to the crime, there was no way for her to help him out.<p>

Gabe slipped onto the bench next to Mia and stole a piece of bacon off of her plate. "So how are you enjoying your new found innocence?" Gabe continued devouring the food on the table.

"It's weird. I'm sitting right here and no one is trying to get away from me." Mia took a last sip of her pumpkin juice. "So are we going back to the library to keep researching?"

In answer Gabe began shoveling food into his mouth to make sure he had his fill of breakfast. After the dueling club and the hospital wing Mia and Gabe had headed to the library to see what they could read up on parselmouths or even find out where Mia's ability to speak to animals came from. They hadn't found anything yet but there were a few more books in the section related to non wand related or hereditary magic. Mia waited until Gabe had crammed as much food into his mouth as he could and then they headed out to the library. They grabbed a few books off of the shelf they had started on the night before and took them back to one of the tables. Mia started skimming through one of the books but found it was mostly related to abilities in astro projection. She pushed that book aside and opened another.

A group of Hufflepuff students were sitting a few tables away from Mia and Gabe and as Mia was reading their conversation carried over to her ears. "Justin knew he was in danger when he accidentally let it slip to Potter than he was muggle born. I mean you don't let something like that out with the heir on the loose."

"So you definitely think it is Harry then do you Ernie?" that was Hannah Abbot talking, she still wouldn't make eye contact with Mia after the first day they met on the train.

"Hannah, he's a parselmouth, everyone knows that's a sign of a dark wizard. Besides the wall said for the enemies of the heir to beware. First Potter had some sort of run in with Filch and the next thing you know his cat gets attacked. Then that first year Creevey was trying to take pictures of him lying in the mud then the next thing you know Creevey's been attacked!"

Mia shook her head and stopped listening. "Weren't those exact same people blaming me for Creevey yesterday? They make absolutely no sense!"

"They are Hufflepuffs, of course they make no sense! And unless you want them focusing back on you I suggest you let it go."

Next thing Mia new the table of Hufflepuffs had gone dead quiet. She looked up and saw Harry standing in front of their table. "Hello. I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley." the Hufflepuffs all paled as they looked at Harry.

"Oh Harry! Why doesn't he get that you can't reason with an angry mob?"

Gabe laughed at Mia's whisper. "Harry is too much of a 'good guy'. He always tries to fix things."

"And what is that supposed to mean? I'm not a good person because I don't try to talk things out?"

"No! I don't mean a good guy like that; I mean he tries to be an optimist. You are more practical. You're a survivor and know when to leave something alone and when to fight for something. He just fights for everything blindly. That's why he ends up in life threatening situations like last year with Quirrell." Mia nodded, she understood Gabe's point, but she still wished she could help Harry out. She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Harry walking away in frustration. The look of triumphant on Ernie's face made Mia's stomach ache. Gabe had gone back to reading his book and with a bit of a yelp he gestured to Mia. "I think I found something! This chapter has been explaining about the abilities of a Parselmouth, but here at the end is something good."

Gabe and Mia both leaned into the table so that he could whisper as he read. "Though just as rare as the Parselmouth trait is the ability of a Beastspeaker. A Beastspeaker is an individual with the ability to commune with mammals and birds by a telepathic link. Unlike a parselmouth who communicates in the snake's language, a Beastspeaker is able to communicate directly with the mind of an animal. Although verbal speech is often more natural for the Speaker to communicate, it is not necessary if the Speaker directs their though strait to the animal. In the same way than an Animagus is able to communicate with other animals while in animal form, a Beastspeaker is able to communicate at all times with an animal. This rare ability has occasionally been known to crop up randomly through history, and although not much research has been performed, it is believed that this ability is more commonly found in the children of an animagus. It is more common for the child to develop the Beastspeaking ability if the Animagi is the maternal parent." Gabe stopped reading and looked up at Mia.

Mia was deep in thought and trying to process the words she had heard. "So this means I'm a Beastspeaker. Although I've never tried to talk to an animal without actually speaking before."

"Well why don't we try it? Let's head up to the owlery."

The two started packing up and returning the books to the shelves. Ernie and his Hufflepuffs seemed to be leaving at the same time as them, and Mia held back to let them get a good lead in the corridors before she followed. She didn't want her and Gabe's conversation overheard. "So do you think this could mean that one of my parents was an Animagus? I've read the ministry's registration list and there were only like half a dozen this century. Neither one of my parents were on it."

Gabe took a moment to think before he answered. "I honestly don't know. I mean it would make the most sense but how many people do you think become unregistered Animagus?" Gabe looked at Mia who just shrugged without looking him in the eye. "But if one of your parents were one, according to the book it was most likely your mom."

Mia smiled at this thought. "That's true, she was a Ravenclaw so I'm sure she had the brains for it."

"I didn't know that! Sounds like a great woman. Do you know how she died?"

"No, I think the common thought is that my father killed her too. She was a muggle born you know. Professor McGonagall says she was a brilliant witch, top of her class, and quite the goody good. My father on the other hand was a total rule breaker. Brilliant in his classes, but got more detentions than the Weasley twins. He was in Gryffindor." Gabe listened quietly, not wanting to cut Mia off. He liked it when she told him these things, it made him feel more validated as her friend. "Did you know him and Harry's dad were best friends in school?"

Before Gabe had a chance to respond they could hear screams and yelling coming from a corridor just down the hall. Ernie in front of them took off at a run and Mia and Gabe followed. As they got closer Mia could make out the yelling, it sounded like peeves. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTACK! ATTACK! NO HUMAN OR GHOST IS SAFE!"

Mia and Gabe came into the hallway that was packed with students, chaos everywhere. Professor McGonagall raised her wand into the air and let off a loud BANG! "All students return to your classrooms at once." as the hallway cleared, the only students left in the room where a few second years in Mia's Herbology class.

Ernie was standing next to Mia looking into the middle of the hallway. "Caught in the act Potter!"

Mia looked and standing in the middle of the hall was Harry standing over the petrified body of Justin. There was a dark mass hanging in the air that Mia identified as a smoking burnt version of Nearly Headless Nick.

Professor McGonagall took control of the situation immediately, she conjured a stretcher for Justin and had it charmed to float up to the Hospital wing guided by an older student, then she conjured up a fan and had Ernie follow behind fanning Sir Nicholas down the corridor. Then she turned to Harry. "Potter I'm afraid this is in the hands of the Headmaster now."Gabe pulled Mia out of the hallway before she had a chance to jump to Harry's defense.

"Come on Mia cut the Gryffindor bravery and think for a minute, what could you possibly say that would help and not get you into just as much trouble?" Gabe paused but cut Mia off again before she could speak. "Professor Dumbledore knows Harry didn't do it, just like he knew you didn't do it. Harry won't get expelled off of student rumor! Teachers aren't as stupid as the students of the castle. The only way we can really help Harry, is to find out who the heir really is, not that we can just do that between classes or anything."

Mia sighed. "I can't just let him suffer."

"Face it Mia, Your heart is just too big. Harry can handle it just like you did." Gabe looked at his watch. "Too bad you can't sneak into Ravenclaw Tower and help me pack, that's something I really could use your help with! The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow morning at 9am."

"I can't believe you're still ditching me for the winter holiday with the heir on the loose! With this attack the day before break you know the castle is going to empty fast."

"Well hopefully the heir will go home for break as well. You will be fine, besides, I can ask my older brother everything he's ever heard about the Chamber of Secrets. I haven't even thought of asking him. He knows tons about Hogwarts." Although he knew his mother would never let him miss a Christmas at home, Gabe's true motivation for going home, he kept from Mia. He wanted his little research project to be a secret for now.

Mia sighed at Gabe's refusal to ditch his family. She didn't really want him to stay for her, but she still liked teasing him about it. "Fine, just make sure you get something good out of him."

At dinner it was clear that many of the students had changed plans and were now leaving the castle. After Mia had said her goodbye to Gabe, She headed up to her dorm looking forward to a quiet castle at Christmas.

* * *

><p>AN: Ohhhh so Gabe is up to something? Who knows what it could be! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Review people!<p> 


	23. Christmas!

AN: OK People! Since the last update took so long I decided to get this one out quickly for you! Thank you to all my reviewers, I am so thankful to you and you're encouraging words. To TenebrisSagttarius I think I totally was channeling Sokka on that one, I'm glad you caught it! Marauders Fred and George I'm so glad that made you laugh, I was cracking my self up with it and I'm glad someone else caught it :)

So only a few more chapters and we will be on POA! But now it's time to see what Gabe is up to.

Thanks to my amazing Betta for all your amazing help!

I don't own anything. Except my car.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

With the fear of a monster on the loose more students loaded onto the Hogwarts Express to head home for the Christmas holiday than originally planned. Mia was kept company in the castle with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Draco's parents had also insisted he stay in the castle, but as Draco had insisted his goon best friends stay with him as well, Mia didn't plan on spending any time with him.

She did however manage to sneak out of the castle on the first day and make it to the Forbidden Forest. She spent a few hours with the wolves and discovered that if she thought just right she really could communicate with her Pack with out speaking! Mia wrote Gabe that day and told him all about it, knowing this meant she really was a beastspeaker.

The few days leading up to Christmas, Mia devoted to getting her Christmas presents together. She had owl ordered them all from one of Hermione's catalogs and was very happy to know that she was putting the Black family wealth to good use. Chocolate frogs for Ron, a book of business strategy for the Weasley twins, a silver inkwell with a green engraved snake across the top for Draco and Quidditch goggles for rain games for Harry. She also found a notebook charmed to expand with fresh pages when its filled and bought one in blue and one in scarlet for Hermione and Gabe. For Professor McGonagall, Mia created and brewed up a potion that when dried and added to tea like sugar made the dregs turn into tiny flowers and float on the surface. Gabe's birthday was also on the 30th and after listening to him complain for several days about how everyone always ignores his birthday due to it being so close to Christmas, Mia was planning something special. Mia spent her first day of break in the room of requirement on the seventh floor adapting her color changing potion to serve her purposes.

On the second day of break, Mia approached the Weasley twins for help. Knowing they were the only ones left in their dorm, Mia made her way up the boys stare case and without knocking pushed open their door. The two twins were laying on one of their beds with their heads bent over a bit of parchment. As soon as the door opened one of the twins shoved the parchment under a blanket while the other jumped up to block her off.

"Whoa! Little Miss Salazar, what do you think you are doing?"

"Oh you know, just planning the next attack and wondering if you had any ideas who it should be." Mia loved the twins for their light hearted perspective of the school attacks. They had taken Gabe's perspective and embraced Mia's bad rap.

Twin number two (Mia was thinking it was George) sat up on the bed to join in on the conversation. "Come on Mia, drop the act. We all know it was Harry, not you who is guiding the monster!"

Fred cut in to add his accusation. "Yeah, how could you lie to us like that? We really thought we could count on you to take out our enemies!"

Mia let out a laugh and hopped onto one of the empty beds. "So how about you boys let me in on the trouble and show me what's on that parchment you both were looking so intently at."

Fred sat back down onto the bed next to his brother and both twins crossed their arms in sync with wicked smirks on their faces. "What makes you think we're always up to something?"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence," Mia said. "Besides, don't you still owe me after I helped you work on that candy that makes you throw up?"

George being more the business man wasn't going to give up to Mia that quickly. "No I believe we paid you back for that one by helping with your Gryffindor pride prank."

"And here I thought you did that one simply for the sake of Mischief." Mia leaned forward and looked from Fred to George. "What about the one you owe me for helping for the antidote for the puking candy? If I recall Fred would still be in that stall if I hadn't stepped in on that one."

Fred seemed offended by this comment. "First of all its Puking Pastiles, patent pending, and second of all, you're the one who let us test the half that makes you puke before we finished the antidote half!"

George cut in. "Yeah, that's why we let you in on our projects, aren't you supposed to think those things through for us?"

Mia leaned back on the bed with an evil gleam in her eyes. "I thought it through, but then I decided it would be more fun to watch you figure it out for yourself the hard way."

Fred's jaw dropped and George feigned mock hurt. "Did you hear that Freddy? Looks like Miss Mia here let us fall into her trap!"

"Yes Georgie it looks like we've been played." They gave each other a look then looked back to Mia. "So what do you think, should we let her into the true secret to our success?"

George leaned in to studdy Mia a bit closer, and Mia held her breath hoping to hear their secret. "No Freddie, I don't think we will tell her just yet."

Mia sighed with exasperation. "Come on, didn't I already swear that blood oath to secrecy on all of your creations for that joke shop you two plan on opening some day? What was it? Weasley's Wizarding Coughs?"

"It's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. And keep smart talking us like that and we won't cut you in when we become gazillionaires."

"To be honest, I'm not in it for the money," Mia said. "I just like the potions work, and the pranks. I do enjoy the pranks."

Fred decided to distract Mia from their mysterious parchment. "So speaking of pranks, what brings little miss Black into the den of the schools biggest pranksters just before Christmas?"

Mia smiled and got to her point. "I was just wondering if either of you two in your mischievous wizdom had ever thought out how you might slip something into a teacher's goblet, say at the welcome back feast?"

The twins looked at Mia with a mixture of admiration and surprise. "We may have worked up a plan for something like that."

"Who's goblet were you wishing to spike?"

Mia looked the twins dead in the eyes. "Lockheart."

Without even thinking, the twins rang out their answer as one. "Done."

* * *

><p>When Gabe arrived home for the Christmas break he was swamped in hugs from his mother trying to make up for all of the time she lost while he was away at school. His father had greeted him with a hard slap on the back and a firm hug, and his older brother who was visiting for the holiday greeted him with a headlock. As much as he would never admit it, Gabe loved his family dearly.<p>

His father Mezilion was from an old Wizarding tribe in Nigeria. He moved to London in his early twenties and did some work as an ambassador for the Ministry of Magic. His mother Lucia graduated from Hogwarts, a proud Ravenclaw at the top of her class and went straight into a research and development position in a leading magical household cleaning supply company.

After making a breakthrough in a new house cleaning agent, Lucia was at the Ministry to secure a patent for her new company when she quite literally bumped into Mezilion Adewumi. She crashed into him, sending her paperwork and his case files to the floor and in a flurry of apologies, both knelt down and began picking up the dropped papers. Lucia, distracted in her embarrassment didn't notice Mezilion had stopped picking up the papers and was instead captivated by the sight of the flustered witch in front of him. As Gabe's father tells the story, the moment her eyes met his, he knew he could never again look away. The happy couple were married in a year and had their first son Alec within two years. Six years later Gabe came into their lives.

As he grew up, Gabe remembered his mother always bringing home old and rare books on old forgotten magics and potion making. His mother loved collecting and reading these old books, and growing up Gabe loved to read the old faded titles on the spines and watch as his mother pored through the old tombs. This is where Gabe's passion for learning came from.

On his first morning home for Christmas break, Gabe took advantage of an empty home and slipped up to the family's study. He started reading the titles on the bookcase holding his mother's rarest books, looking for one he had seen as a child. He remembered finding it when he was six, a book with no title on the spine. Curious Gabe had pulled out the book to learn the name and not seeing it on the cover he pulled the book open. Most of the words were too big for Gabe to care what they said, but he was captivated by the sketches here and there. He flipped through the pages examining all the sketches he could find. Then towards the back of the book he had found it, a chapter with a sketch of a man turning into a fox. He tried to cipher out the title of the chapter. "To be an Animagus." This last word, young Gabe didn't know, but the moment his mother entered the room and saw him reading the book on dark magic she had torn it away from him with a heavy scolding.

Gabe had learned a few years later what this word had meant, and knowing it to be illegal had never completely squashed the interest and curiosity this sketch had brought him at so young an age. Now that he had met Mia, Gabe knew he would never be free of the curiosity until he had researched this ability fully. Gabe quickly found the book he had found as a young boy and flipped to the back of the book until he found the same sketch he had first seen. He now read the first page. "To become an Animagus is a hard and difficult road, but if one commits fully to the following steps laid out in this text, than one may achieve a great skill to be prized and honored."

Gabe snapped the book shut and made his way back to his room. Once at his desk he dug around for a stack of parchment and a quill. Opening the book back up to the chapter Gabe began copying the text word for word. There was a description of what an animagus was, followed by a very complex potion, and finished with a process of transformation. The potion worried Gabe, he knew he would never be able to brew something so complicated without Mia's help.

Then he thought up a wicked plan, he could ask her what to do, without her discovering his real motives! He would ask her about the proper way to prepare an ingredient, or ask her to explain a brewing technique listed in the book. Then he could take notes on it all and brew the potion over the summer. His brother Alec had just gotten his own flat in Wales, and he could hide out there while he brewed it. Alec was good about not asking too many questions.

Gabe paused while writing out the instructions. What was he doing exactly? He wasn't planning on becoming an animagus, it was clearly dangerous, not to mention illegal, so why was he even bothering with the work? Gabe sighed and kept copying. He knew Mia had been looking into this, and he was curious to know how far she had gone. Maybe if he kept asking her questions about the potion long enough, he would be able to figure it out. This was some pretty advanced potions work and there was no way Mia would know all of this unless she had brewed it before. So Gabe decided his plan. He would continue to research and prep for the potion, asking Mia all the questions he didn't know, and if he reached something she had never heard of before then that would mean she had never made the potion before and Gabe would have his answer and could stop his work.

Satisfied with his rationalization, Gabe continued copying the text, planning on having the book back in its place on his mother's shelf before she returned from the store. He wouldn't brew the potion, he wouldn't become an animagus, he would just keep studying it to better understand the magic, and to maybe unlock another mystery of Amelia Black. He knew there were so many things about her that he had yet to discover, and he couldn't wait to learn it all.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning came and Mia woke up to Hermione uncharastically bouncing on the foot of her bed. "Mia! I love it! It's perfect!" Hermione was holding the notebook Mia had gotten her. "Now open yours!" Mia looked at the small heap of presents at the foot of her bed excitement flooding her heart. Hermione fished out the one she had gotten Mia and handed it over. Mia carefully tore open the package and found a beautiful snow white quill. "It's a swan feather."<p>

"Wow, Hermione! This is so beautiful! Thank you!"

Hermione smiled big. "I'm gonna go wake up the boys. See you at breakfast!" Hermione ran out of the room with a last Merry Christmas' to Mia.

Mia smiled at her friend's joyous attitude. She looked at the foot of her bed and realized with a jolt that her pile of presents was much larger than last year. Mia carefully began unwrapping the presents, savoring the feeling knowing that people cared for her. The first present she came to was a book from Draco entitled _Staying on Your Broom; a How to for the Uncoordinated Wizard_. Mia laughed at his humor. She also had a book on rare potion techniques from Professor McGonagall.

The most surprising present or presents in the bunch, were the four large presents wrapped in gold paper. The note on the first one said they were from Mia's aunt Narcissa Malfoy. She wished Mia a happy Christmas and told her that if anything didn't fit to just let her know and she could get it resized. It was clear this present was just from her aunt and didn't have mention of her uncle anywhere in the note. Mia had been very thankful for the clothing her aunt had bought her over the summer. Being an orphan Mia had never followed any sort of fashion and it had felt nice having beautiful clothes to wear under her robes. Even though most of the school didn't speak to her, it gave her a bit of added confidence knowing her cloths rivaled those of Lavender and the other girly girls. The first package held several beautiful dresses and Mia set one of the scarlet ones aside to wear for Christmas dinner. In the second were a new pair of shoes and boots in the next size up from the ones her aunt had gotten her over the summer. The other two packages held a collection of skirts and blouses in different styles and colors. Everything was of fine quality and very beautiful. Mia was thankful that her aunt had such good taste. All of the colors were either in Mia's house colors or in huges that fit her complexion.

The last present in the bunch was from Gabe, it was a wonderful pair of silvery blue dragonhide gloves for potions work. Attached was a note: _These are from a Swedish Short-Snout, their skin is the same color as your eyes so I thought they would be perfect. Hope you have a great Christmas! See you soon and try not to get petrified over the holiday! _Mia slipped on the gloves and was thankful to see that they were charmed and shrank perfectly to fit her small hands. She couldn't wait to wear them in class.

Mia climbed out of bed and went to the window. The snow looked fresh and crisp. With the castle almost deserted Mia felt alive with adventure. Deciding to skip breakfast Mia piled on her warmest clothes and bundled up. She knew that with less students in the halls and Christmas in the air, the teachers wouldn't be so tight on security and she would be able to sneak down to the forest to spend the day with her pack.

As soon as she was out of the castle, the air bit through Mia's cloths and chilled her to the bone. She raced to the forest and as soon as she reached the tree line Mia risked it and changed to her tiger form. Her thick fur was surprisingly warmer than her cloak. She met up with her pack and got warm and toasty in the middle of a dog pile while she explained the concept of Christmas to the wolves. She felt at peace laying among the animals, listing to the gossip of the forest. Fleetfoot was concerned because some of their game was being driven out of the area for reasons he didn't know, but Pounce was having a great winter due to there being more spiders than usual in the forest, and Pounce loved chasing spiders.

Mia listened lazily snuggling into the wolves warm den until she felt the day growing late and knew she had to return to the land of the two-leggers. She bounded through the snow all the way to the castle in her white tiger form knowing her fur would keep her hidden in the snow, then changed back just before entering the castle. Mia didn't encounter a soul as she made it all the way up to the Gryffindor common room where she encountered the twins sitting in the good chairs by the fire. They spied her outdoor wear as she climbed through the portrait hole. "And where have you been Missy?"

Mia didn't stop as she crossed the room and made her way up to her dorm. "I'll never tell." After a hot shower Mia got ready for Christmas dinner. She decided to wear her hair down in loose waves and put on one of her new dresses. Just as she was fixing her shoes Hermione came in looking for her.

"There you are! I thought we could walk down together. I feel bad I haven't seen you much today." Hermione's strange disappearances had gotten more frequent over the last few days and Mia knew her, Ron and Harry were working on something big.

"It's ok, I've gotten quite adept at keeping busy around this castle." Mia finished with her shoes and straightened up. "Come on, let's go get some food before Ron eats it all!" The two girls made their way down to the common room in good spirits and met up with Harry and Ron. After wishing a few happy Christmases the four second years made their way down to the great hall where they ran into the three Slytherins just outside the doors. Harry and Ron and Hermione exchanged evil glares with Crabb and Goyle as they passed into the great hall.

Draco completely ignored the other three Gryffindor's and greeted Mia with a classic smirk. "Happy Christmas cousin." Bored by a conversation without food Crabb and Goyle went in to find seats.

Smiling, Mia stepped forward and gave her cousin a big hug. "Happy Christmas Draco!"

Draco stood stiff in her arms in protest pushing her off of him. "Amelia! What are you doing? I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy's don't hug!"

Mia snorted. "Yes and I'm a Black and Black's do hug."

Shaking his head Draco responded. "No they don't trust me, Black's definitely don't hug."

"Well I'm the only Black left so I guess I'm changing that and you will just have to deal with it."

Draco looked concerned. "Just promise you won't do it in front of anyone."

Laughing Mia said, "Don't worry, I will try to keep your image as a tough guy as intact as I can. And thank you for the book by the way, I'm sure it will come in handy."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "I figured you could read up and then we could have a rematch sometime. I loved the inkwell by the way. Very Slytherin, I was surprised you had it in you."

"What can I say, I aim to please. Speaking of which, you have to thank your mum for me next time you write her. I absolutely love the clothes!" Mia did a little spin to show off her dress.

Draco was shaking his head again. "Merlin! That woman is crazy about you, it's like you're the daughter she's always wanted. Every time she writes she asks about you."

"She does? What do you tell her?"

"I don't know, I usually just make things up." Mia hit Draco in the arm, shocked that he lied to his mother about her. "Hey! It's not like I say bad things, she just expects us to be best friends or something so I tell her we study together sometimes, things like that. Really you should just write her. She says she doesn't want to pry but it would really save me a lot of time."

Mia laughed. "Well if it would make things easier on you then I guess I will. Come on, let's go in now, I haven't eaten all day and I bet they are waiting on us."

Christmas dinner was amazing as always. The food was excellent, the decorations were beautiful and everyone was in good spirits. Wizard party crackers were popping everywhere and Professor Dumbledore forced Snape to put on a pointy blue wizards hat with yellow stars and moons on it. Draco kept making snide comments to Harry and the Weasleys about their lumpy homemade sweaters, and even a toast from Lockheart about the value of friendship couldn't darken the day. Mia thanked Professor McGonagall for the potions book and the old teacher excitedly told Mia she had already tried the additive tea and that it worked wonders. She had even brought it with her and insisted the house elves bring her a cup of tea so that she could show Professor Snape her impressive present. Snape, goofy wizard hat and all examined the tea and flowers carefully and after sniffing and tasting the tea told Mia she had an adequate creation. Mia beamed under the praise, thankful for the forced affirmation from her teacher.

After dinner Mia went to her room and retrieved pen and paper. With a second thought she also fished in her trunk for another pouch of the additive tea she had made for McGonagall, then she headed up to the owlery to write a letter to her aunt. She thanked her aunt for the cloths telling her how much she loved them and that they all fit perfectly and she wished her a happy holiday. Thinking about what Draco had said about her aunt asking about her, Mia decided to add more to her letter. She told her about her classes and how she was the best in potions and loved to create her own. She explained about the additive tea and the praise she had received by Professor McGonagall. After thanking her aunt again for everything, she attached the letter with the dried potion to one of the school owl's legs and sent it off into the night.

Mia sat up in the cold owlery for a while talking with the birds and just thinking. She remembered that she still had to write a letter to Gabe so she pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote.

Gabe,  
>Merry Christmas! I hope you are having a great time with your family. Thank you so much for my gloves! They are so beautiful! I didn't know they made Dragon-skin gloves from different colored Dragons like that! I would love to see a dragon that color in real life some day. I have to remind myself that the dragons shed their skins every three years so they don't actually kill dragons to make the gloves, otherwise I would feel bad owning them.<p>

Don't worry, no one here has been petrified since you've been away, but Dumbledore did get Snape to wear a goofy pointed wizard's hat all through dinner. It looked just like the kind that Muggles make wizards wear in their story books. You would have cracked up if you had seen it. I know you have a normal functional family that you love, but you should see Hogwarts at Christmas, it's almost even more magical if that's possible. Professor Flitwick charmed the great hall to make snow fall and all the teachers are so light hearted. It's like that over the summer as well, as if the whole building feels more peaceful without all the students.

So anyways, the reason I'm writing this is to let you know not to expect a birthday present from me on the 30th. No I didn't forget, it's just that your present won't fit on an owl. You will get it at the welcome back feast when everyone gets back from break. And no, I will not tell you what it is so don't even write back asking.

Happy Christmas!  
>Mia.<p>

P.S. Ok, heres a hint. Your present is shiny and arrogant and pink all over. No wait it's blue... Now it's green. Now it's orange...

Mia folded up the letter and attached it to another one of the school owls. Once he had flown off, Mia made her way back to her dorm, ready to turn in for the night. Mia noticed Hermione was nowhere to be seen and wondered if she would ever find out what her roommate was up to. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her warm bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Mia woke up ready for breakfast. After not eating much except dinner the day before, Mia was craving potatoes and bacon. She got up and took a shower, dressing in a new outfit and as she tied her shoes she realized Hermione's bed was untouched. Not wanting to worry, or rat her roommate out for being out all night, Mia went down to breakfast. Only a few teachers and Percy Weasley were up so Mia sat down and focused on eating her fill. A little while later Professor McGonagall appeared looking short on sleep. She approached Mia and addressed her in a tired voice. "Oh Mia, I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry. Miss Granger was taken ill yesterday. She will most likely be in the hospital wing for the next few days."

Mia was shocked. "Is she ok? What happened?"

Professor McGonagall looked rather frustrated on the matter. "She will be fine. Now if you will excuse me, I need my morning tea." The Professor walked to her table and poured herself a cup of strong tea. Mia knew something must have happened last night that put Hermione in the hospital wing and kept McGonagall up late. Mia finished her breakfast and snuck up to the hospital wing. Mia snuck in the door keeping an eye out for Madam Pomfrey. On the far side of the room away from the still petrified forms of Colin and Justin there was a bed completely curtained off. Mia snuck over and slowly peered through the curtains. What she saw shocked her. Inside was a life size girl cat. It had the shape of Hermione with thick orange fur covering its face and hands and two pointed ears poking up through the bushy brown hair. The creature before her was clearly Hermione as she was reading a book with the same posture Hermione always used.

Mia decided humor was probably the best approach for this situation and addressed Hermione in little more than a whisper so as not to alert Madam Pomfrey. "You know it's illegal to try to become an Animagus without alerting the proper authorities.

Hermione jumped and covered her face with her book in horror. "Mia! Get out of here! I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

Mia refused to be pushed away and instead sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Hermione, it's ok, I'm not going to make fun of you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I was worried." Hermione only said something muffled through the book that Mia couldn't understand. Mia put her hand on Hermione's furry paw like hand and tried to get her to lower the book. "Please Hermione, I don't care what you look like."

Hermione slowly lowered the book. "I don't want anyone to see me like this. It's so embarrassing."

"How did it happen? Mia asked."

"I told Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall I didn't know." Mia just looked at Hermione as if asking the real reason. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell?"

"Hermione, you've kept my secrets when I've snuck out before, you know you can trust me to keep yours."

Hermione took a deep breath. "It was polyjuice potion."

Mia's eyes widened in shock. "You brewed it?" Hermione nodded. "So that's where you've been disappearing off to!" Hermione looked surprised that Mia had noticed her disappearances. "So why did you brew it? Who did Ron and Harry turn into?"

This part Hermione seemed less willing to share. "Crabb and Goyle."

Mia was confused. "How would anyone ever benefit turning into Crabb and Goyle?"

Hermione sighed as if surrendering herself to tell Mia the whole truth. "We were trying to question Malfoy and though we could get out of him who the heir of Slytherin was and if it was you know, him."

Mia looked at Hermione with pity. "Oh honey, I could have told you that!" Hermione looked at Mia with disbelief. "Believe it or not, but Draco and I do talk. Right after Mrs. Norris was petrified I asked him about the chamber and he told me everything he knew, which was just about as much as Professor Binns told us."

"That's about what Harry and Ron got out of him." Hermione leaned back against the pillows. "Six weeks wasted on that stupid potion and all I have to show for it is a cat face!"

Mia laughed. "Hey turning into a cat isn't the worst thing in the world."

After trying to cheer Hermione up, Mia headed back to the Gryffindor common room looking for something to do. It would be another week before the students arrived and Mia was hoping for something to occupy her mind. Once in the common room, Mia looked around. The youngest Weasley, a small girl named Ginny was next to the fire scrawling in a book, and Fred and George were at a table in the corner playing chess. Mia walked over to the twins and plopped down in a chair. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't you have any experiments you can't quite get out of the theoretical stage I can look at? I swear I'm going to go mad with boredom." The boys just looked at Mia with a gleam of mischief. Mia knew she was asking for trouble, but she was just relieved knowing she would have something to do over the next week.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Not too much happened, but I will try to get the next chapter up soon, it will cover the end of this year so after chapter 24 we will be on POA!<p>

Review if you can't wait!


	24. Pranks, valentines, and a closing school

AN: I know some of you thought I was dropping this story since it had been so long since I updated, But I promise I will never abandon it. I don't know how far I am going with it but I will give it an official ending when I do.

So this is my last chapter for year two and I could not be happier! (I never really liked the second book) But I am so exited for you guys to read about Mia's third year!

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

As the Christmas holiday drew to a close, Mia was eager for the students to come back so she would have something to take her mind off of things. The Weasley twins had helped quite a bit as she had helped them work out some of their colorful projects, but Mia couldn't wait to see Gabe and give him his birthday present prank.

As the students returned to the castle, Mia made her way down to the great hall and mixed with the incoming students. Gabe ran up to her in a flurry of blue and bronze and clapped her on the shoulder. "Where's my birthday present?"

Mia laughed, "Nice to see you too, Gabe."

"Right yeah, good seeing you. Now where's my present?"

Mia just turned and walked to her house table as Gabe was swept away to his.

"Patience!" she yelled at him.

All the students took their seats and Gabe kept catching Mia's eyes to mouth the word 'present'. Professor Dumbledore stood to make a welcome back speech and as he sat, everyone's plates and goblets filled with food. Mia winked at Gabe and gestured to the head table mouthing the word 'Lockhart'. Gabe looked at the dazzling teacher with glee along with Mia and the Weasley twins. Professor Lockhart raised his goblet and took a large gulp before starting on his mashed potatoes and nothing seemed to be different. Then as if an invisible hand waved over the teacher, he started to turn pink. Starting with the top of his brilliant hair the pink spread down Lockhart's face and down his neck, until every part of his skin showing out from under his robes was a brilliant pink.

Gabe's mouth dropped open and a huge grin spread across his face, he turned to Mia from across the house tables but Mia shook her head and gestured back to the staff table. No sooner had Gabe looked back at Lockhart did he begin to change again. This time the pink turned to a deep green. At this point the students were beginning to notice, and shouts of surprise and bursts of laughter were ringing out around the room. Lockhart however had not noticed, but was busy smiling and occasionally waving to the students who were gawking at him.

Professor Sprout was the first of the teachers to notice the green professor. She let out a loud squawk drawing the attention of the rest of the teachers as Lockhart turned to a pastel purple. McGonagall was the first to speak. "Gilderoy? Ar-are you feeling alright?"  
>Lockhart turned to Professor McGonagall with a toothy smile.<p>

"Of course dear woman. Just giving some attention to the students who seemed to have forgotten that they had a teacher such as me. Honestly you would think I would be used to my own fame by now, but alas!" At this point he turned from purple to a bright canary yellow and a few Hufflepuffs let out a whoop of joy.

The whole student body was in an uproar at this point and several of the teachers weren't even attempting to hold back their laughter. Professor McGonagall had a very thin smile she was clearly trying to contain as she spoke. "Gilderoy, you are yellow."

Lockhart was obviously confused by this statement and to buy himself some time to respond he raised his goblet up in a grand gesture, and then he spotted his hand. With a loud "_Gaah!"_ the teacher dropped his goblet, spilling the potion and grabbed his yellow hand, shocked to see that the other hand was just as yellow. The whole hall burst out with laughter and even Professor Dumbledore had a slight grin on his face as he ate his potatoes.

Lockhart pulled a hand mirror out of his robes somewhere and was holding it up to his face just as he turned ruby red. "What? What is this? I don't understand! Someone do something! Professor Dumbledore please!"

Professor Dumbledore looked up as if noticing the predicament for the first time. "I'm sorry Gilderoy, but this doesn't seem to be any sort of transfiguration I know of, Perhaps Severus would be of some assistance."

Gilderoy turned to Snape and Mia started to worry. This potion was almost exactly like her potion she had used on Gabe that Snape had helped her with. He would know it was her for sure. Snape looked over at the now teal professor with the evilest sneer Mia had ever seen. He stood and walked to where Lockhart was sitting and picked up the dropped goblet. He examined the remnants of the liquid and sniffed it. Most of the room held its breath in fear of a cure. Then at last Snape turned to Lockhart with a face of mock sorrow. "Actually Gilderoy, I do recognize this potion," Mia ducked her eyes in fear. "But unfortunately there is no known antidote." The great hall began cheering again. "I imagine it should wear off in a few days." Snape returned to his chair with a grin, leaving a very disappointed and very orange professor behind.

The rest of the feast passed with little else happening other than the occasional color change of the DADA teacher. Gabe met up with Mia as she left the Great Hall and he jumped with excitement proclaiming that was the best birthday present he had ever received in his life. They rounded a staircase on the way to their dorms to find Professor Snape standing around a corner blocking their path. Mia and Gabe both froze. Mia knew this would mean detention.  
>Snape shot a glare at Gabe who was glaring right back, and then he turned to Mia with a neutral expression.<p>

"How long?"

Mia knew he was asking how long the potion would take to wear off. Mia lifted her chin and answered with confidence. "Three days sir."

Professor Snape nodded. "Fifty points _to_ Gryffindor".

And with a flourish of his robes he was gone, leaving two very stunned students behind. For the first time in his life, Gabe didn't have a bad thing to say about Snape. Mia's shock and joy carried her all the way past her annoying housemates and their suspicious inquiries after Hermione's health, and straight to bed and a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

><p>After three days Lockhart was back to his usual colored self, and the school fell back into a normal rhythm. Mia helped Ron and Harry with keeping Hermione stocked full of books and school work and within four weeks she was back to her normal catless self. Nothing seemed to break up the monotony of classes and studying. Mia was overjoyed to find that Gabe seemed to have found a new interest in Potions and would often ask her complex questions she enjoyed answering.<p>

Finally February hit, and with it, Lockhart seemed to launch the whole school into a cascade of pink and red terror. His idea of fun, Mia found out in her DADA class, was to throw a Valentine's Day bash and have actual cupids go around and deliver love poems and songs among the students. Mia couldn't think of anything more embarrassing or horrifying than to have someone send her one of these singing Valentines, and that seemed to be the general census. At that moment, Mia came up with a wicked plan to torment Gabe.

On the actual day Mia made sure to stick by Gabe during their free time. It was clear that the general population seemed mortified at the prospect of getting a valentine. When a cupid tracked down Harry he took off at a run, but the cupid tackled him to the ground and recited an embarrassing poem. Then just after lunch a particularly angry looking cupid came around the corner and spotted Gabe. As the boy made eye contact with the cupid he seemed to pale and immediately looked for a place to run. Mia quickly stepped in his way and blocked his path as the ugly cupid began to sing in a very deep and off tune voice.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.  
>I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>Yes, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

The cupid finished the song with the same morbidity usually reserved for a funeral and quickly flew away as if thankful to be done. Mia burst into a huge fit of laughter and fell to the ground leaning back against the wall of the corridor and holding her stomach, as Gabe stood there looking mortified. Just then a very hairy cupid rounded a corner and stopped in front of Mia. Mia paused her fit of laughter just long enough to look up and be hit in the face with a big fist full of red glitter. Then the Cupid recited a short poem:

"There are no words to describe how beautiful she is,  
>or how special she is, or how smart.<br>To put these things into words would be to define them,  
>To quantify them, which means to limit them.<br>There is no definition fitting, nor any limit,  
>nor beginning or end to her beauty."<p>

Then with too much force the cupid threw a red rose at Mia, hitting her across the face. Mia stared dumbly at the rose as it fell into her lap and Gabe sank down to the floor next to her, looking down at the glitter at their feet he spoke, "I was trying to be sweet."

Mia looked up at him with total bewilderment as if to say 'what just happened'. "I'm covered in glitter aren't I?"

Gabe just nodded as he stood up. He reached back down and pulled Mia to her feet. "You have so much glitter on you, you look just about as red as I was at that Quidditch game, only you're more sparkly." Mia kept a tight hand on her rose as she stood up and she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. "You don't have to keep that flower. It was stupid, and that cupid practically beat you with it." Gabe was feeling extremely stupid right now. He had written a poem for Mia, what in the world had possessed him to do that?

Mia looked down at the flower in her hand not meeting Gabe's eyes as she approached the bathroom. "You were trying to be sweet. And this is the first flower anyone has ever given me before. I'm keeping it." And with that, Mia entered the girls' bathroom to wash off her glitter leaving a still flushed Gabe behind.

* * *

><p>After the terror and excitement of Valentine's day, not much encompassed the school's attention. Mia focused on school work, and Gabe focused on Quidditch. The fifth and seventh years were studying hard for exams and second years got to pick out their third year courses. Mia had decided against taking Divination on account of her few run-ins with the ditsy teacher over the summer holiday. So she planned on taking Arithmancy instead. She was also extremely fascinated with Ancient Runes, so she signed up for that as well. As she was picking out her classes during one lunch break, Gabe dropped on the bench next to her with Ron, Harry, and Hermione to pick his out as well. Hermione seemed to be having the most trouble picking only a few classes as she wanted to take them all, and Harry and Ron were trying to figure out which would be the easiest. He turned to Mia. "What are you thinking of taking Mia?"<p>

Mia tapped her bottom lip with her quill finally deciding for sure. "I think I've decided on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I think Arithmancy would be really fun and Ancient Runes would be excellent for learning magical theory."

Gabe nodded as he made a few check marks on his class sign up list. "Yeah, I was thinking of taking the same classes!"

Ron looked at Gabe like he was mental. "Why would a future Auror want to take those classes? You only need NEWTS in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA and an elective! So just take those and Divination! Easy A!"

"Ron!" Hermione elbowed Ron in the side as Gabe flushed. "Just because you don't see taking new classes as an opportunity to learn doesn't mean other people have to be as dry in their class choices as you!" Ron and Hermione launched into an argument and Harry quickly changed the subject to the next Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Gabe turned to Mia. "Hey, so we only have six weeks of classes left before summer."

Mia's face dropped and she folded up her class electives list. "Please don't remind me."

Gabe chuckled. "Well I was thinking. I talked to my parents and we have this extra guest room since my brother moved to Wales, and they said it would be fine as long as Dumbledore agreed." Gabe started rambling without taking a breath, and then he paused dramatically. "Would you like to maybe come spend a few weeks with us this summer?"

Gabe stopped so suddenly Mia couldn't believe her ears. "Really? Are you serious?" At the the thought of spending a few weeks away from the castle Mia's mind was racing with possibilities and excitement. "That would be amazing!"

Gabs face broke out in a huge grin. "Excellent! The first half of the summer I will be up in Wales with my brother working on- er just spending time with him, but as soon as I get back, you can come visit and then at the end of summer we can take the train back to school like everyone else. It will be so much fun! I'll go owl my dad now so he can set it all up with Dumbledore." And with that Gabe jumped from his chair and raced out of the Great Hall. Mia was so overjoyed she was carried straight through the rest of the week and was even willing to let Gabe drag her out to the Quidditch match that Saturday.

Mia was rooting for Gryffindor, but this time Gabe was rooting for Hufflepuff. He kept telling Mia over and over again that if Hufflepuff won this game and Ravenclaw beat Slytherin than Ravenclaw would win the Quidditch cup or something like that. Mia didn't usually pay attention when Gabe went off about Quidditch. The morning of the game was bright and sunny. Mia met up with Gabe in the entrance hall and they took off together to the Quidditch pitch. With Gabe rooting for Hufflepuff, they decided to sit in a Ravenclaw box so that Gabe didn't get hexed in a Gryffindor stand. The game was just about to start when Professor McGonagall walked onto the field holding a magical megaphone. Her voice rang out loudly over the whole field. "The Match has been canceled." There was a long pause where she seemed to be arguing with students on the field. "All students are to make their way back to their house common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Gabe and Mia exchanged worried looks. "This can only mean another attack." They made their way back to the castle and Mia crammed into her crowded common room. After a few minutes of students jumping to conclusions, Professor McGonagall returned with a depressed looking Ron and Harry. She made the announcement, telling them that Hermione and another student had been petrified, and that no student was allowed by themselves at anytime unaccompanied by a teacher. Teachers would be escorting the students to each class and even on bathroom breaks. Then Professor McGonagall continued with even more bad news. "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed." Mia looked at her teacher closely for the first time that term. She had seen so many emotions cross her teacher's face in the time she had known her and shared tea with her in the evenings over the summer. Professor McGonagall had shared much of her past and her life with Mia and was the closest thing to a motherly figure Mia had ever known. But the look of fear and worry that her teacher now wore, was new to Mia and made her truly fear for the first time. "It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they know anything about them to come forward."

When Professor McGonagall left, the room erupted into talk and speculation. Not wanting to be a part of it Mia went up to her room. She looked at Hermione's empty bed knowing she wouldn't be coming back until the mandrakes could be harvested. Looking at the empty bed scared her more, knowing someone so close to her had been attacked. So she climbed into bed, robes and all and drew her hangings. She clutched her mooney-bear tightly.  
>If the school was closed, Mia would have nowhere to go. She would be homeless. They would probably send her back to the orphanage. Mia closed her eyes tight and tried her hardest to make herself sleep as she silently cried.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day seemed a blur as every student's actions was watched and guarded. No student was allowed to go anywhere without a teacher's presence. The groundskeeper Hagrid had been arrested and sent off to Azkaban, and Professor Dumbledore had been forced out of Hogwarts. But even with someone arrested for the crimes, no one in the school seemed very relieved. Mia was terrified of having to leave Hogwarts permanently, and the whole school seemed to be in a mood as no one even spoke a word in class. Being escorted to every class, Mia didn't see Gabe until Transfiguration just before lunch. Gabe seemed to have just as much on his mind as the rest of the school. He didn't say a word to Mia all through Transfiguration, as if he was thinking out something hard. Then, just as they were closing their book bags, Gabe turned to Mia. "Don't worry, if the school closes, you can come and stay with me. My parents will agree to it." He gave her a firm smile and disappeared with Professor Sprout off to his next class.<p>

That evening Professor McGonagall walked the Gryffindors back to their common room after dinner. Before going inside, Professor McGonagall stopped Mia and asked her to wait a moment. Finally the last student went in and the Professor turned to Mia in the corridor. "I know this is a confusing and frightening time." Mia looked closely at Professor McGonagall and could see just how much things were weighing on her mentor. "Amelia, I just want you to know that if the school does close, I will be petitioning the ministry to allow you to come and stay with me." Mia couldn't believe what she was saying. "I have a house in northern Scotland and come the new school year we can figure whether or not to send you to Beauxbatons Academy or somewhere else. Now the only reason I tell you this is because I don't want you to worry. I know these are dreadful times, and to leave Hogwarts would be - tragic. But I just want to be sure that you know, no matter what happens you will be safe and cared for. I will make sure of it."

As soon as the old witch stopped talking, Mia closed the few feet between them and wrapped the professor tightly in a hug as hot tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Thank you Professor, Thank you." Mia knew Professor McGonagall had no logical reason to take Mia in come a worst case scenario, but her offer after Gabe's offer earlier that day was making Mia realize something she had never realized before. There were people in this world that truly cared about her and wanted her in their lives. Mia had never known of anyone who felt that way about her.

Professor McGonagall had returned Mia's hug with strength, and when they pulled apart the teacher was wiping at her eyes as she ordered Mia to bed. Mia went to bed willingly, knowing that whatever the future held, it would never be entirely bad.

Over the next week things only seemed to get worse as nothing seemed to change and the school lay unprotected by even its headmaster. Then one morning things seemed to look up. At breakfast Professor McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes were ready to be chopped up and turned to soup to un-petrify the frozen students. Everyone went off to their classes with less weight on their shoulders. On their way back from Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Lockhart was boasting about how safe the castle was and how there was really no more need for security measures. Then Ron and Harry tuned in, agreeing with him. The convinced Lockhart to let the class walk to History of Magic alone and the professor headed off back to his office, fussing with his hair.

As soon as the daft teacher was out of sight Ron and Harry started to hang back from the class. Mia stopped walking and turned to them. "What are you up to?"

"Mind your own!" Ron glared at Mia as if willing her to vanish.

"Have you two ever thought, maybe you would be better off sharing what you know just in case you're right, and then die before you get a chance to tell anyone?"

Ron turned around and gestured for Harry to follow him. "We don't need any help from you, we have everything under control."

Mia turned in frustration and stalked off to her next class. "Just try not to get your selves petrified!" Mia walked the distance to her History class and took a seat just before the class started. Professor McGonagall appeared a few minutes later to let professor Binns know that Harry and Ron were excused from class. Mia was surprised because she didn't sound like they were in trouble. The history class was long and dry like always and Mia was anxious for the bell to ring dismissing them to lunch, but the bell never came. Instead, Mia could hear Professor McGonagall's voice ringing out magically through the whole school. "All students are to return to their House Dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Mia looked up with dread. What could have possibly happened now? Professor Binns had looked up from his desk with confusion and concern at the announcement. Then he told the class to do as it had said before he rose up through the ceiling towards the staff room. The class suddenly abandoned started to pack up their bags and headed off in a flurry to their dorms. Mia took a few short cuts hopping to intersect the Ravenclaw pathway, but instead of encountering Gabe, she just found the Astronomy teacher ushering students to their dorms and Mia was escorted away.

Once in the Gryffindor tower, it wasn't too long before Professor McGonagall arrived and announced the worst news of all. Ginny Weasley had been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets, and the school was closing. Everyone had to pack their things, for the train would be arriving early the next morning. Mia didn't know what to say to Harry or Ron as they sat there with shocked faces, so instead Mia just headed up to her room and began packing her things ignoring the worried voices of Lavender and Parvati.

They all climbed into bed that night uncertain of the future. Mia didn't even know if she would be getting on the train, or if she should wait for McGonagall in the Great Hall. There were so many unknowns. Mia tossed and turned all night not knowing what would happen or what she should do. Luckily for Mia, she only had to worry for a few hours. Before the sun had risen Professor McGonagall's Voice could be heard shouting up the dormitory steps.  
>"Up and at'em! All students to the Great Hall for a Celebration Feast! Hogwarts has been saved!"<p>

When the first few students had shown their faces, Professor McGonagall had ordered them to wake up all the other students and rush them down to the Great Hall, pajama and all, for a celebration. Mia couldn't believe the news. She hurried down to the Great Hall in her red and gold pajamas and found Gabe already waiting for her at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. When he saw her he pulled her into a big hug. "We're staying!"

All around her, people were laughing and cheering even though no one knew exactly what had happened. They were just all overjoyed that their school was safe. The cheering continued even louder when the students who had been petrified returned healthy and happy. Hermione ran to a filthy Ron and Harry yelling "you did it you figured it out!"

Mia made a note to ask what had happened exactly, as the boys were both covered in mud. Professor McGonagall announced that exams were canceled as a treat, and Dumbledore announced that Lockhart would not be returning to teach. Each of these announcements receiving cheers of glee from the students. Then finally around three in the morning, Hagrid turned up having been released from Azkaban.

The night was joy for everyone, and come morning the students started making their way to their beds. The last two weeks of school passed in a haze. The truth of what happened finally came out. Voldemort had been the Heir, and had been using a book to control Ginny. Mia also pieced it together when she found out that Ginny's dad's name was Arthur. The book Mia had heard her uncle try to give her was the book that had almost killed Ginny and ended the school. Mia had a long talk with Draco about this, but at the end of it, what to do wasn't very clear. Mia's Aunt seemed to genuinely care for her, but Draco's dad had so many hidden agendas that Draco was beginning to question who he could trust. But in the end he was still Draco's father, and that wasn't a bond easily broken.

Finally the day came for all the students to leave the school. All of the students except Mia. Mia said her goodbyes to Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco and Gabe. Gabe reminded her over and over again that he would see her in a few weeks. He would be visiting his brother in Wales for six weeks and then he would return home and his dad would come and get Mia to spend the rest of the summer with them.

As the students left the castle Mia wondered to herself what she could possibly do to stay busy over the next few weeks. As a solution, Mia waited until the last of the students had left, then she snuck out to the grounds, ready to spend some much needed time with her pack.

* * *

><p>AN: FINISHED! And now on to POA! What do you guys think? So Gabe is researching Animagi? goodness, I'm sure he wont actually take the potion though. :) Tell me what you think! Love you guys!<p> 


	25. A Long Summer

AN: This chapter is super long, but I felt I owed it to you guys. I was going to break it up but I just didn't have the heart. I hope you love it!

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 - A Long Summer<p>

In a very unmagical part of London, there sat a small and shabby apartment building. Remus Lupin sat at the rickety table in the kitchen of his run down flat sipping a mug of strong tea. The man sighed deeply. The night before had been the full moon and Remus could tell he wasn't as young as he had once been. The night had been long and painful. Money was tight at the moment so the wizard was unable to buy wolfsbane potion in the quantity and quality he needed to remain fully of his own mind, so the wizard was back to biting and scratching himself throughout the night.

Work had been hard for Remus to come across over the course of his adult life. Most of the magical community were bigots against werewolves. Even though Remus was good at disguising the signs, his employers always seemed to discover him out eventually. Six months ago his employer of 3 years, a wise but oblivious shopkeeper who dealt mostly in rare ancient artifacts, had discovered the truth. Remus had loved his job for those three years. His vast and useless knowledge was finally being put to use and he was even beginning to save up some money. Money that he desperately needed if he planned to convince the ministry to allow him to keep his Mia Bell after the end of the next school year.

Remus' job was going great; he was a hard worker who could help Mr. Leftwitch the shop owner with research and classification of new artifacts. The only time he ever called out sick were the few days a month his body was forced into agony. But Mr. Leftwitch never seemed to notice. For all of the book reading the man did he didn't often look at people, only the objects around him. This allowed Remus to slip by, giving him the opportunity to live a peaceful life of a real wizard once again. Of course that all fell apart when an old associate from his school days happened to wander in. Severus Snape had never hated Remus as much as he did James and Sirius, but being the only free Marauder left, Snape though it only right to treat Remus with fake affection and casually mention to Remus' boss how good it was of the man to employ a more diverse range of employees.

Remus had been all but forced to admit to his boss that he was a werewolf and was immediately fired on the spot. Finding a new job had been difficult. He could never use past jobs as references for they would just tell future prospects about his condition. It had taken five months for Remus to find a new job, and this one was in the muggle world. Over the years he had found this was usually a safe way for him to scrape together some cash. He would be teaching at Hogwarts come the end of summer, but Remus needed to pay rent before then so his new job was at a muggle library in London. His supervisor was convinced Remus was a drug addict, but Remus didn't care. Drug addict was more acceptable than werewolf.

Remus sighed again and took another sip of his tea and then rested his head on the table. It was just after noon. Usually after a rough transformation Remus was in bed for several days, but not this month. The semester at Hogwarts had just ended and Remus planned to confront Dumbledore to make sure he wasn't forced out of another year of not seeing his Mia Bell. The last year had been difficult, very difficult and depressing. Remus really needed some hope in his everyday life if he was going to make it in this world. He couldn't go on in this lonely rundown solitude life without his family.

Remus took a last big gulp of tea and prepared to stand up. He needed to take a shower and pull himself together before he flooted to Hogwarts. He may run into Mia and he didn't want her to see him this disheveled. Remus made to stand up right as a large tawny owl flew into his kitchen through the open window. He looked down at the animal barely registering it as the exhaustion started to creep in stronger.

He reached down and pulled the scroll off of the bird's leg who promptly flew off. Remus cracked the seal and opened it up to reveal Dumbledore's familiar scrawl. The man read the letter through a few times to make sure he understood the message. Dumbledore was writing him to confirm his teaching position. He knew in light of the full moon that Remus wouldn't be up to their meeting but to rest assured knowing that he would be welcomed into the castle at the end of the summer as the DADA Professor.

Remus closed his eyes tight, relief flooding his senses. He had the job. He would be teaching his Mia in a few short months. This is everything he needed. Remus swayed on his feet, dizzy from a night of torment and pain. He quickly paced the few short steps across his small apartment and collapsed onto his bed, asleep in a moment with the letter clutched in his hand. He would sleep, and when he awoke he would truly celebrate his future and his hope. He just had to wait a few months longer. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p>Far away from any form of life or civilization sat an island in the middle of the English Channel. This island was masked from muggle technology and isolated from wizards with a blanket of fear and nightmares. On this rock of land stood a dreaded prison, home to the demon like guards and a slew of wizard criminals and murderers. Half way through the summer, Sirius Black lay on the hard cement of his cage eyes closed tight listening to the cries and the howls that made up the life of the prison. Sirius rolled over onto his side, trying to even out the cramps in his back.<p>

One of the black clad guards swept past the row of cells, sucking in a long rattling breath as it went. The broken man convulsed on the ground as another bit of his soul and his sanity were sucked away from him. The new prisoner several cells down from him started weeping as the dementor passed. That's how it always was with the new prisoners. When they first arrived there was always a lot of crying. New prisoners still had memories of joy or peace to cry over. Once the dementors took all of the good away, the prisoner would switch from crying to screaming in the night. Eventually the horrors would become too much and they would either lose all sense of their self and become a silent husk, or they would finally be driven mad and embrace the horror.

After twelve long years he sometimes believed he didn't have anything left of his old self. In those moments when he felt close to finally walking away from his mind he would pull together all of his strength and become Padfoot. It was easier to be Padfoot. He didn't dwell on the death of his best friends, the loss of his daughter. Being a dog, Padfoot was able to shield his mind from the dementors. Padfoot was even able to slip through the bars of his cell sometimes and hunt around the prison for rats. Killing rats always made the man happy, gave him a sick sense of revenge. The Dog was able to find joy where the man was not, and it was these moments that allowed the man to keep his mind.

A high pitched laugh of a mad woman broke his focus. He listened closely to the deranged woman, hate building inside of him. Hate was one of the emotions he was allowed to keep inside of his prison. Hate was one of the things that helped him remember who he was. And the evil laugh of his cousin Bellatrix was one of the few things that truly brought hate to this man. His cousin, the woman who had killed his wife, lived in a cell on the opposite side of the prison, and Sirius was thankful for it. He didn't know if he could have stood being close enough to hear her taunts.

Sirius tried to focus his ears on another part of the castle. He could hear the sounds of shoes on cement. That had to mean someone from the ministry was here. Maybe an Auror come to interview an old convict. Or maybe it was time for the Minister's annual inspection. The Minister always brought an assistant with him for his inspections. Yes there it was, Sirius could hear a second set of shoes. The first set much lower than the second meaning that the first man was wearing very expensive shoes. Definitely the Minister of Magic. Sirius could tell the Minister was drawing closer to his cell. They would be walking down his section in a few minutes flanked by a dementor escort.

Sirius took a deep breath and sat himself up with his shaky hands. He scooted back until he was leaning against the side of his cell. Taking another deep breath he crossed his legs in an aloof manner and ran his fingers through his ratty hair and beard taming it a bit. He cleared his throat and wiped the gunk off of his face with his dirty sleeve and lastly crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back his head as if to show a man in a state of relaxed boredom.

The Minister and his assistant turned the corner and Sirius could see them making their way up the row of cells. Cornelius Fudge looked just the same as he had last year in his green pinstriped suit and bowler hat. He even had the same graying complexion from exposure to the dementors. But unlike last year, this time the minister had a newspaper folded up under his arm.

"Fuge! How good it is to see you again!" The Minister stopped short as Sirius called out to him.

"Ah prisoner Black, um yes." The Minister seemed to be rather unnerved by Sirius's warm greeting.

"Well I'm glad to see you are well and enjoying your summer! At least I think it's summer. Smells like summer. Never was very fond of the sun, I'm so fair skinned I burn so easily you see."

"Yes, it's quite a nice summer this year. Well I should get going, many more prisoner to see today." Fudge seemed ready to move on from the conversation the minute it started, but Sirius wasn't finished just yet.

"Oh yes of course, you are a very busy man after all. Well good day to you Minister." The Minister of Magic seemed off balance as he was dismissed from the prisoner's presence. Just as he took his first step away from him Sirius spoke again. "You wouldn't be finished with your paper would you minister? I miss doing the crossword."

"Oh why yes, of course." Fuge took his newspaper and slid it into the bars of the cell. Sirius Black reached over and took the paper and bowed his head to the minister in thanks as he opened the paper, clearly dismissing the powerful man.

The Minister and his assistant moved on from his cell, taking their dementor guard with them. Sirius stared hungrily reading over the paper glancing at all the headlines. The moment he saw that the main headline was about a family winning the lotto, Sirius knew this paper wasn't going to hold any big earth shaking news. Opening the paper he saw that Gringotts was getting ready to restore some of their more ancient tunnels, the wizamont was electing a new member after the passing of Wildrow Wosknoff who died at the age of 213. Sirius read his way through the paper several times. The exposure to the outside world filled Sirius with a sense of nostalgia. It wasn't a good feeling, an ache of longing and loneliness, but it made him remember more of himself, who he was, why he fought to stay sane. It had been twelve years since his best friend had been murdered. Twelve years since his cousin killed his wife. Twelve years since he left his baby girl in the arms of his other best friend and set off in search of the traitor who was responsible for his world falling apart.

It had taken two days, but he had tracked down the rat in a muggle town on the outskirts of London. Pettigrew had always been a lousy duller but Sirius hadn't expected him to blow himself up. He took out a dozen muggles with him, but Sirius was just at peace knowing Pettigrew was dead. Sirius had been convicted and locked away, far away from his daughter, but he was at peace knowing she was safe with Mooney, Harry was safe whever

Dumbledore had put him. Both of them were safe away at Hogwarts. Looking at the date on the paper he knew they would be going into their third year come fall.

Sirius wished he could see his daughter, his Mia Bell. Wished he could know what house she was in and if she looked like her mother. Sirius just wished for some connection he could make with his daughter from behind bars. Then he remembered something he had read. The youngest boy in the family of prize winners was preparing to enter his third year of Hogwarts. Sirius reopened the paper and looked down at the black and white photo of the large family. The young boy was standing in the front holding a fat rat. The sun was shining down onto his bright hair and he was smiling widely. Sirius wondered if this boy, Ron Weasley knew his daughter. Were they in the same house? Was he friends with Harry?

Sirius Black laid back down on the cold cement. He prepared for another chilly night, and as he rested his head down on his arms. He positioned the paper so that he would fall asleep while watching the happy family, wishing it could be him with his daughter, and Harry, and Mooney out in the Egyptian sun.

Sirius closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to claim his mind. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, his memories of the battle with Pettigrew flashed before his eyes and Sirius sat bolt upright, grabbing the paper. He peered down at the picture of the family and studied the rat in the boy's hand. It was him, he knew it. It had to be him. Sirius thought he had blown up, but he was wrong, this was the proof. All Pettigrew had left behind had been a finger, and this rat, he could see it. He was missing the same finger! He was alive! The sniveling rat! He had lived and escaped! Crawled to a well established wizarding family and waited. And now the rat was at Hogwarts! At Hogwarts with his Mia! How dare he! Rage filled Sirius and he knew in that moment that he had to escape. Escape and find the rat, kill him and truly be free of his revenge. Sirius chuckled to himself as a new hatred began to seep into his heart. He lay back down and closed his eyes knowing nightmares would not be coming this night. He would have his revenge, he would kill the rat. _He's at Hogwarts_, he thought over and over again. _He's at Hogwarts._

Tomorrow he would turn into Padfoot and slip out of his cell. It would be easy to get past the guards and to the edge of the small island. Then he would swim. It would be a long swim but he knew he could do it, his desire to kill the rat keeping him afloat. Once on land it would be a long trek to Scotland, but he would make it. He would kill the rat for his revenge, for Harry, and he would see his daughter, just once before they carted him back to Azkaban. They would surely give him the kiss for escaping, but it had to be done. He had to kill the rat, he had to protect his daughter. There was one thing Sirius knew for sure, and that was that it was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p>Five weeks into the summer holiday Mia was starting to get bored. Unlike last summer, Mia didn't have some difficult potion to brew so she spent most of her days in the forbidden forest or exploring the halls of the castle. She still had her weekly tea time with Professor McGonagall and her daily meals with the few staff members still in the castle. She even played chess with Professor Dumbledore a few summer evenings. He was a very skilled player but Mia didn't mind losing. She mostly enjoyed the stories he would tell of old teachers, pranks students would pull or funny situations involving his time in the Ministry Wizamont.<p>

Even though Mia did enjoy all the time she got to spend with the teachers and her pack, what she was really longing for was when she would get to stay with Gabe and his parents for a few weeks. They had been exchanging letters over the summer, and Gabe seemed to be having fun with his brother in Wales. According to his letters he would be home in a week and his dad would come by Hogwarts to floo back with Mia. She was so excited. In the two years since she had first come to Hogwarts, the only night away she had had was the night she spent with the Malfoy's, and that hadn't been a very enjoyable experience.

It was a few days before Gabe would return home from Wales and Mia was growing restless. She had already started packing up her things into her trunk, and she was finding it hard to enjoy being in the castle knowing that in a few days she would be in a real home in the countryside just south of London. Enjoying her summer holidays like a normal kid. There was a tap at her dorm window and Mia quickly retrieved the morning paper and paid the delivery owl. She felt too antsy to read, so she just threw the rolled up paper onto her bed unopened and pulled on her jumper and started her way down the castle towards the forest. She wasn't feeling particularly hungry and decided to skip breakfast. This was a common practice for her so she knew no one would miss her.

With the castle deserted she knew no one would pay her any mind walking on the school grounds as she often did. The face that Mia disappeared for hours at a time wasn't ever mentioned since the staff knew she was responsible, wouldn't leave school grounds and enjoyed keeping to herself. Mia walked around the edge of the great lake, taking a moment to enjoy the sun before she entered the dark forest. The summer had been warm and bright, but the morning air was still crisp enough for Mia to wrap her arms tightly around herself as she stood in the morning sun rays.

After a moment Mia turned towards the forest, only a few yards away and began to wander towards the trees. All at once the sun seemed to disappear. Mia turned towards the sun to see a thick cloud cover rolling in around her. The crisp air was suddenly shockingly cold and began to nip and tear at her warmth. Mia looked around at the sudden change in climate and although her eyes were only met with a swiftly growing darkness, her spirit was met with a deep sense of dread. The bright promising day was ripped away and all Mia was left with was dark and cold. She could hear a deep rattling sound all around her approaching from every angle, the sound of someone, something trying to suck in more than air and she felt as though every bit of her joy was being ripped apart. No that wasn't it. What was joy? That thought was lost on her; joy had never existed in this world of dark and despair.

She could feel something pressing in on her side but couldn't see anything in the darkness and the fog. Mia pulled out her wand and muttered a desperate _Lumos_. Suddenly her surroundings were lit, but she was no longer standing on the grass besides the lake. She was trapped, trapped in a circle of dark hooded figures. Fear rose up in her heart, fear like she had never felt in her life. The darkness was filled with these creatures. All around her were these monsters. Mia started to hear a weak voice of a woman calling out _no don't do it!_

One of the robed figures to her left suddenly broke the circle and glided past her to her right. As it passed, its rattling grew stronger and Mia felt dizzy. She fell to her knees as a second one broke rank and flew past her, sucking out more of her life. The woman's cries for mercy were clouded out by a crazed high pitched laugh of another woman. Mia began to fall back into the mist as the light of her wand began to fade and black hoods met with gnarled hands filled her vision. She began to hear more.

A crying plea for mercy, _please, not my daughter!_

A high-pitched laugh. _Sorry mudblood, but killing vermin like you is my job_, more sick laughter. _Avada Kedavra_, and a scream.

The scream was soon drowned out by the rattling and Mia felt herself being pulled away. Her vision blacked. Somewhere very far away she heard an angry yell of power and a strong voice ring out _Expecto Patronum!_

The next thing Mia knew she was lying in the sun. She could feel its warmth on her skin as she lay still with her eyes closed. She wanted to lay here forever with her eyes closed. Who wanted to open their eyes to a world so full of misery and pain? Somewhere that joy couldn't exist. She just wanted to lay there in the sun, lost to her depression forever.

But there was someone else fighting for her attention. "Miss Black, Miss Black can you hear me? Dear girl open your eyes! Amelia Black!" Mia knew that voice. That was the voice of the Headmaster. Someone she respected, she had to listen to him. Slowly Mia opened up her right eye; the light was so stunning she had to squint hard to focus. In front of her face was a pair of blue eyes filled with anger and worry behind a pair of half moon glasses. Mia slowly opened up her other eye and forced her vision to clear. "That's a good girl. Try to sit up; you have had quite an episode."

Mia found her hands besides her and pushed them back against the grass propping herself up. The grass was slightly damp with morning dew but was being heated up and started to dry in the mid summer sun. Mia looked up towards the sun and closed her eyes soaking up the warmth. It must have been a dream. As long as the sun was above her there was no way that world of despair existed. But she could still feel it. Her heart felt trapped in that mist and darkness. "Professor…"

"Miss Black you are quite safe now. Can you tell me what happened?" As he spoke someone outside of Mia's field of vision was breaking something with several loud cracks. "Ah, yes Chocolate, Thank you Severus. Miss Black please eat this." Professor Dumbledore handed Mia several large chunks of Chocolate and urged her to eat. Mia took a small bite and as she chewed, warmth began to exist inside of her again. She took another bite and tried to explain what had happened.

"I was… I was walking across the grounds and all of a sudden it got dark and cold. I lit my wand and saw all of those…things… around me. It was like they were stealing my hope, my happiness. It was so cold. Then I heard a woman. Two women. One of them was crying and the other was laughing. The first was pleading for her life, but the second woman. I think she killed her. It was horrible."

Mia stopped. She couldn't continue. A tear fell out of her eye and she didn't know why she felt such sadness for this woman. She didn't dare look Professor Dumbledore in the face; she felt shame over her tears. The second person on the grass, Professor Snape spoke."Why were they here Dumbledore? There must have been over a hundred of them. It doesn't make any sense why they would attack her." Mia looked up at her potions teacher's face. Snape seemed a bit paler than usual, and he seemed very out of place sitting in the sun besides the lake holding a broken bar of chocolate. He noticed Mia looking at him and scowled. "Eat your Chocolate Miss Black." But his words didn't have their usual venom. When he said her last name it didn't sound like a curse word like he usually spoke it.

Mia took another bite and wiped her tears away. As more warmth flooded her body she ate faster, wishing to bring her joy back through the sweets. Professor Dumbledore slowly stood to his feet stretching just like an old man who had been sitting in the grass. "I must contact the Minister at once. Severus, can you please see to it that Miss Amelia makes it to the hospital wing?" Snape stood swiftly but did not protest as Dumbledore quickly disappeared back to the castle.

Mia suddenly realized what had just happened. Snape had to take care of her and get her back to the castle. She looked up to see the dark Professor standing a foot away from her glaring up at the old professor as he half ran up to the castle. Not wanting to be a burden she quickly shoved the last piece of chocolate into her mouth and made to stand up. As soon as she was on her feet she regretted it. The world seemed to swim before her. She tried to take a step to steady herself but the grass seemed to swivel away from her and she missed her step. Just as she began to fall over, two strong arms seemed to come out of nowhere and scoop her up. Mia blinked and looked into the concerned eyes of the most hated teacher in the school.

"I'm sorry Professor; I think I can walk this time." Mia felt awkward being this close to an adult. She had never been so much as hugged by an adult before Professor McGonagall and now Snape carried her like a father carrying his daughter after she fell out of a tree.

"Nonsense; I wish to return to the castle sometime this week and I doubt you will be able to manage that quickly on your own feet." Mia felt his stinging words and closed her eyes in shame turning her face into his robes. Mia felt his arms tighten around her as he began to make his way up to the castle. "I did not mean that to shame you Miss Black. Not many grown wizards have ever faced so many Dementors before and managed to keep themselves. I am surprised you were able to stand on your own at all, so soon after waking."

They entered into silence as they walked across the field. But something Snape had said drew Mia to speak. She kept her eyes closed hoping he would share the information purely out of an educational need, knowing he would never share simply because a student wished it. "Dementor? What were those things?"

The professor sighed as he paced himself up the hill, carrying a heavier load than he was used to. "Surely you have heard of the guards of Azkaban?" Mia knew all about the jail her father was kept and Snape knew this. She had heard mention of the terrible guards, but could never have imagined what they really were. "The Dementors of Azkaban are a treacherous race. They feed off of human emotion. Joy, happiness, these are their favorites, but once they are gone the Dementors are quite satisfied with fear and despair. They use a form of occlumency to force a person to relive their worst memories, their greatest pain, and they feast off of it. If they feast too long, or too deliberately they have the ability to suck out a person's very being, leaving an empty husk of a man."

Mia shivered. She had felt this first hand, and honestly she couldn't imagine any worse fate. "Why were they here?"

They were climbing the last stair cast towards the hospital wing as Professor Snape huffed up the steps. "You know very well I do not know that answer as I myself asked the Headmaster. I am sure as soon as the Professor finds out and deems it appropriate to tell you, you will know."

They entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was on them in a moment. Snape ignored her flustering and set Mia down on a cot. Madam Pomfrey immediately started shoving chocolate at the girl and waving her wand over her. "Thank you for bringing the girl to me so swiftly Professor, I hope it wasn't too much of a bother."

Professor Snape made his way to the door. "Not at all, Miss Black is rather light; I fear she may be under nourished for a girl her age." And with that he was gone. Mia was in too much shock to even thank him.

Mia spent the next few hours in the hospital wing. After eating several more chunks of chocolate she was feeling completely back to her old self, but Madam Pomfrey insisted Mia stay while she poked and prodded her. Finally, Professor Dumbledore reappeared and asked Madam Pomfrey to excuse them.

Professor Dumbledore approached her cot and sat down in a chair next to her looking as though he had been having a long day. "And how are you feeling Miss Black?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, really I am. I don't think I need any more chocolate!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and picked up a small piece of chocolate. "Yes well I believe Madam Pomfrey is just concerned about your health. I have not seen a swarm of Dementors that size outside of Azkaban in many years."

"Professor?" Mia looked down, unable to meet the old wizard's eyes. "Why did they attack me like that?" Mia was curious, but she feared the answer.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to hesitate in telling her which made her nervous. Finally he stretched out his long legs and spoke. "How much do you know about the Dementors?"

"Only that they are the guards of the prison where my father is locked up. And also that they are terrible and I never wish to encounter one again."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled at this. "I believe many of us who have encountered them wish the same, although I don't believe we will be so lucky."

The old man looked troubled by his words. "Professor?"

He looked up at Mia as if pained by what he had to say. "My dear Amelia, I am afraid I have some very troubling news. Never before has anyone ever escaped from Azkaban prison, never before now. I am afraid Serious Black, your father, has escaped from Azkaban a few days ago."

Mia's stomach dropped and she felt sick. It couldn't be! Azkaban was supposed to be impenetrable, and now she was to find out someone had escaped, and that someone was her father? Out of all the things racing through Mia's head, anger, fear, shock, she was surprised to also find hope to be among them. There was a part of her, a very small part that hoped her father would find her. Maybe she would get that chance she never believed for to speak to him and to ask him why. Why had he left her? Why had he committed a crime that would have forced him locked up, away from his daughter? Why wasn't his love for her strong enough to keep him innocent?

Suddenly Mia realized that Professor Dumbledore was speaking again. "It stands to reason that Sirius Black will attempt to return to Hogwarts. That is why we believe the Dementors sought you out, to see if you were hiding him, the foolish creatures. I have been discussing this matter with the Minister, and much to my complete opposition, he has decided that he will be posting Dementors at the school entrance."

"They don't think he will try to find me do they?" There was both hope and fear in her voice.

Dumbledore responded as if he knew more of her emotions than she was trying to express. "Miss Amelia, a father's love is a powerful thing. It truly is. And I am sorry that you have been unable to experience this all of your life, but you must understand. Your father is gone. Azkaban drives most men insane in the first year and he has been there for twelve. Your father is dead and now I am afraid you must be haunted by his memory. There is always a possibility he will try to find you, and that is why you must not seek him out, or go looking for him. There is no telling what a man lost to reality may do. Do you understand?"

There was kindness in his eyes, but Mia couldn't meet them, she only felt shame. She nodded to the professor. "I am sorry my dear that this has fallen on you. It is not an easy thing to deal with. If you have any need or want to talk, you know my door is always open. Professor McGonagall I'm sure extends the same regard. I am sure as soon as she is back from visiting her relatives she would be most welcome to talk." Professor Dumbledore paused and sighed as if wishing he had nothing else to say. "And unfortunately I also have some more bad news. I know you were hoping to visit friends over the holidays, but in light of recent events I believe it would be too risky. I'm sorry Amelia, but you will need to stay here for the remainder of the holiday, and preferably indoors. I know you enjoy wandering the grounds, but with the Dementors patrolling, that may not be the wisest of choices. I can see this subject is weighing you down but no worries, I am sure Sirius Black will be captured in no time."

Mia somehow doubted that someone who was smart enough to do what no one had ever done before and escape from Azkaban would be stupid enough to get caught quickly, but she didn't argue with the Professor as he was clearly trying to give her some hope. The despair she had felt earlier from the Dementors was beginning to return. She feared she would never truly get a chance to be normal and be happy.

Professor Dumbledore turned and found Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy? I do think this child is looking better, how about allowing her to go back to her room now to rest up?" Professor Dumbledore winked at Mia as he spoke.

"Oh all right, but if you start feeling weak again, please don't hesitate to come back!" Mia agreed and was allowed to leave the hospital wing. She wandered the castle for a while and finally feeling completely alone she decided to return to her room and write Gabe, telling him she wouldn't be able to make it out. She wondered how much she should tell him. Gabe had never judged her for her past before but how would he feel knowing his close friends murderer father was on the loose?

Mia entered her common room and fell back onto her bed. Something hard poked her in the back and she reached around and pulled out her unopened copy of the Daily Prophet. Mia unrolled the paper to read the headlines. Maybe the world's problems would be worse than hers. As her eyes landed on the page she froze. The headline read SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN and just below the title was a moving photograph of the man himself. Mia had many pictures of her father in his school days and even from the few years after, but this man looked ragged. His face was sunken in and his hair was matted and unwashed. He looked like a skeleton with skin stretched across it. His grey eyes looked dead and hopeless. It made sense now; Mia understood why Professor Dumbledore said her father was dead. The man who existed in her old photo album was not the man looking out of the paper at her. This man may have the same memories as him, but he was a broken and half dead version of himself.

Mia threw the paper against the far wall of the dorm and rolled onto her stomach. She reached under her bed and pulled out some parchment and a quill to write Gabe:

Gabe,

I hope your summer is still going great! Do any more fun experiments with your brother? Try not to lose any limbs before you return to school; the Ravenclaw quidditch team is bad enough as it is. If they lost you they would have no hope at all!

So anyway, have you seen the daily prophet lately? Apparently my father escaped from Azkaban Prison a few days ago. I found out this morning on a walk around the grounds when I was attacked by about 50 Dementors. It was fun. They make everything go cold and seem to suck the joy and life right out of you. I thought I was going to die or something, but as luck would have it Professor Dumbledore and Snape rescued me. So there, now you can't totally hate Snape, he did save my life.

Anyway, I wouldn't have bothered you with this, only Professor Dumbledore said with my crazed father on the loose I'm not allowed to leave the castle. So feel free to extend your time with your brother, at least one of us should have fun this summer!

-Mia

P.S. Have you finished your summer school work yet? I finished mine weeks ago. If you want to borrow my Potions notes just let me know. I've been so bored I wrote them out like three times.

Mia took her letter up to the owlery and sent it off. Then she promptly curled up in the sun of the owlery and fell asleep exhausted from the fays events. The owls hooted softly around her as the day fell into twilight and they rose for a night of hunting. Early the next morning Mia was awoken by a tawny owl sitting on her lap with a letter.

"Good morning Keladry, back with a letter for me already?" Keladry was Gabe's brother's owl. As they had been writing all summer Mia had gotten to know the owl very well.

_"Oh yes WichPup". _Keladry fluffed her wings as if excited about her news._ "As soon as that riffraff owl you sent arrived with the letter GabeBoy immediately started on a response. He even paused his work on the steaming water to write it!"_

"Keladry! Just because the school owls aren't as well loved as you are doesn't mean they are riffraff! They are my friends too." Mia loved this owl, but she was a little stuck up. She always insisted that if Mia was going to write a response that she wait for it so that Mia didn't have to send a _lesser _owl. "Now tell me what you mean when you say he is working with steaming water?"

_"Well it's not really water is it? It's just one of those things that Wizards do, not that I understand anything Wizards do!"_

This statement was definitely false. Keladry was a very sharp owl, and like most owls she loved to gossip. Wizards thought owls just carried letters, but if they could ever talk to one, they would realize that letters were the least of the information they carried. If you teach an owl to understand humans so it can send letters, do you really expect it not to listen when you say other things? "You're saying he's working on a potion? A black caldron filled with liquid that he has to add ingredients to?"

_"Yes a potion"._ Keladry rolled her shoulders as if to say wizard words were lame. "_He's been working on it since he arrived. Up at all hours of the night just like an owl. Alec even helps him with it when there's a very complex part."_

Mia thought about this for a moment. So Gabe was spending the summer brewing a potion and he hadn't told Mia about it. She wondered what it could be. Was this the reason he had gone to his brother's house? His brother Alec was a very bright Wizard. He worked for a research firm in Wales curing incurable curses and diseases. He was also a skilled potions worker. Maybe Gabe was just trying to make a potion on his own to show Mia when he got back. Mia was intrigued but decided to wait and let him tell her when he was ready.

_"Do you want me to wait for the reply to insure it's delivery?"_

Mia thought for a moment. "No, I have a feeling I'm going to have to think about my return letter for a bit. Have a good flight back though, and thank you." Keladry flew off in a moment and Mia opened the letter from Gabe and read:

WHAT? DETAILS! I don't understand! Why would Dementors come after you? It's not like you were hiding Black or anything. And even if you did, it's only been a few days; it's going to take him awhile to even get to Scotland! I can't believe Dumbledore is banning you! What if me and Alec came and broke you out? We could do it; he's great at sneaking about.

Bloody Hell! I can't believe you were attacked! My brother told me all about the Dementors. One time he had to go to Azkaban to get some information from a convict for a case he was working on and he said it was horrible. He said he was sick for like two days after. How are you feeling? What did it feel like? And don't just push off my questions; I really want to know how you are. I'm sorry you can't leave the castle. Maybe I will just have to send you your birthday present early. Actually no, I shouldn't have said that, I'm nowhere close to finished with it yet! Forget that. Well, is there anything I can send you? Candy? Potions books? I'm sure you've read through the whole library already. You know what, I think I know what I will send you. But you will just have to wait and see!

So Snape really rescued you? I bet Dumbledore did all the work and he was just there to tell you not to die too swiftly. That would be much less enjoyable for him. Trust me Mia, it's going to take a lot to convince me Snape doesn't have evil ulterior motives to every good thing he does.

Hang in there Mia, the summer is half over and then we get to take our new classes! How excited are you for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?

-Gabe

P.S. Even if I did lose both my arms, I have no doubt I would still be able to get the quaffle past that excuse for a Keeper you Gryffindors let run your house team!

P.P.S. I haven't even started my summer work yet. Any notes you send me would be greatly appreciated. But send your Potions work for sure!

Mia folded up the letter and left the owlery. She had a very decided task list for her morning. Shower, breakfast, respond to Gabe's Letter, and avoid all teachers at all cost. As Mia got ready for her day, the only thing she knew for certain was that it was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p>Several hundred miles away, Gabe was in his brother's attic stirring a cauldron. He had decided when he first found the instructions for the animagus potion that he wasn't going to make it. Making the potion would just want to make him take it and actually attempt to become an animagus, and that was dangerous. He wasn't scared that he might die, he just didn't think the benefits outweighed the possible side effects. Plus he wasn't even the best potion maker so he probably would mess it up anyway. A simple well thought out choice, but then as he studied more and more of the potion and took notes on the tips and explanations Mia told him, he started to realize he really could make this potion. His fear of brewing the potion was quickly won out by the fascination of it. He had originally told his brother he was just working on an extra credit project, but Alec hadn't been fooled. He knew advanced potion making when he saw it. He had just figured it was a love potion or something else his little brother was embarrassed by and didn't want his parents knowing about. So he had given Gabe his privacy and helped him when he asked for it. It was four weeks before Alec noticed that the potion required both saltpertr and ptolemy. These were two ingredients that when combined were only ever used in potions that drastically changed something about your physical makeup. This was not something he wanted his little brother playing with.<p>

Alec had confronted Gabe, and Gabe told him that it was just a bet. One of his classmates had made the potion last year and now he was trying to show her up, he didn't have any intention of using it. His brother had agreed to let him continue as long as Gabe told him what the potion was for. Gabe told him it was the Animagus potion and Alec almost lost it. He was so angry that his brother would do something so dangerous and reckless and illegal that he almost threw the potion out the window. Fortunately, Alec had always had a more reckless side to himself and he was kind of impressed that his baby brother was attempting such a difficult potion. In the end he allowed Gabe to continue with the potion, as long as he promised never to use it.

Gabe had promised. It was an easy thing to promise since he had never planned on using it in the first place. He just wanted to see if he could make it. How stupid would he have to be to use a potion that killed most of its makers?

Gabe continued to stir his cauldron, counting as he went. 342 clockwise and 283 counter clockwise. Now he just had to let it rest for another 18 hours. He was so close to being finished, just a few days away. His original plan was to make the potion, then show it to Mia when she came to visit. He wanted to know if Mia had ever made the potion before, he wanted to know if she had used it, and since she wasn't dead he wanted to know if she was an animagus. He had wanted to ask Mia this for ages but he knew Mia was a very private person and she didn't trust easy. He knew that to ask her, he needed a secret of his own. If he presented her with a finished potion she would tell him the truth. 'No I haven't made it, I can't believe you did! That's amazing!' or 'Yes I made it, but I couldn't get up the nerve to take it, maybe we could do it together!' Gabe shook his head. That was foolish thinking. What did he really think would come of this? And now Mia wouldn't even be coming to visit him at his parents' house! He had timed it perfectly so that he would be done with his potion before he had to return.

Gabe stirred his last few rounds and decided to take a shower. His brother lived in a small wizarding community and there were several shops in the town square. After his shower he grabbed his summer spending money and set off. He went to the potions shop and found an old book filled with odd potion recipes, like ones to make a person smile all the time, or to make their hair grow faster. The book was called 98 Outdated Potions. Apparently these were all potions that people had invented charms and spells to complete the same task, making the difficult brewing of a potion obsolete. Gabe picked out a few of the potions and bought all of the potions ingredients needed to make them. Then he headed over to the candy shop and bought a pound of Pumpkin Pastes. Lastly he headed over to the local owlery and packed it all up. He wrote a quick note telling Mia witch Potions he had bought ingredients for and that the only rule was she wasn't allowed to prank him with anything she made. He had to hire two owls to take the heavy package but it was worth it. He knew his friend would appreciate the gift. He felt so bad that she wasn't going to be able to leave the castle, and even worse now her father had escaped from Azkaban and was on the loose. As soon as the rest of the school found out that Mia's insane murderous father was free, they would be just as terrified of her as they were when they thought she was the heir of Slytherin. Gabe just couldn't believe Mia's luck. She was the sweetest, kindest, smartest, funniest, prettiest girl in the whole school. Gabe stopped walking for a moment, Mia was his friend. She just needed a friend right now and he didn't understand why every time he thought about her, his mind would start to wander to her eyes... Gabe needed to stay focused.

After wandering around the market for a little while, Gabe finally decided to go home and get some rest before he had to do the next complex step of his potion. He also needed to do some more research into the charms required for Mia's birthday present. Goodness he had a lot of work to get done, and as Mia had reminded him, he hadn't even started on his summer homework yet. It would be a long summer.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so what do ya think? I hope you guys liked it! Review if you did, or if you didn't :) I really love reading your opinions!<p>

ten points to the person who catches the name reference of Alec's owl :) It's a little obscure.


	26. Bad Idea

AN:I am so sorry It has been so long since I've updated. I started a new job over the last two months and I still don't have a laptop so its hard to find time to write. I love you all though and promise never to give up on this story! Thank you so much for your loyalty and reviews!

Also I wanted to say thank you to all of my new readers over the last two months who found my story and reviewed. You guys rock!

Props go to Voided and Jocasta Silver for knowing that Keladry the owl was a name shout out to Kel from the Protector of the Small books written by Tamora Pierce. She is one of my favorite authors (even though I don't actually like Kel that much.) seriously though, If you have never read her series "Song of the Lioness" I really recommend it. Her series "The Immortals" is my all time favorite.

Anyways! Enough about that. Enjoy the next chapter! there is a BIG moment at the end there ;)

I am not JKRowling. Or Tamora Pierce.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 26<p>

The last few weeks of summer went by very slowly at first for Mia. When Gabe's package full of potion ingredients arrived Mia was unbelievably thankful for it. She spent two weeks brewing the potions that she had ingredients for. She changed one of the potions that was supposed to make your hair grow super fast and made it to focus only on the hair on the upper lip producing a full mustache in under three seconds. Mia packaged the potion into two candies and sent them to Fred and George with a note reading _let me know if you can think up any charms to change the style._ She didn't want to tell them what the candies would do when they ate them, she wanted to see if they would actually eat a random sweet that was sent to them in the mail, but she also wanted to see if they could think up any charms that when added to the sweet could produce different styles of mustaches.

Mia was out of potion ingredients and she still had a month of summer to go with nothing to do. So at lunchtime Mia went to Professor McGonagall as she was chatting with Professor Sprout to see if she would be willing to take Mia for a shopping trip. "Professor? I know I'm not allowed to leave the castle, but I still need to get my school books."

"Ah yes Amelia, I went out this morning and got your books and supplies that you will need for next year. If you come by my office tonight at tea time I can give them to you."  
>Mia's face fell as she realized there was no chance of her breaking free of the castle. Professor Snape chose that moment to come and sit at the table for his lunch. "Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it." Mia made to leave then stopped. "Did you by chance just order the required potion ingredients or did you get any extra?"<p>

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at Mia. "If you would like to go retrieve the bags now, the password to my office is catnip." Mia smiled and scampered off to McGonagall's office. The professor just shook her head at the young girl as she ran off. "That girl and her love of potions." She elbowed Snape in the ribs. "What are you going to do about it?"

Mia retrieved her bags from her teachers office and was happy to see a load of potion ingredients piled into one of the bags. Mia started on her way up to the Gryffindor tower thinking about what she could brew next. As she turned the corner onto the third floor landing she came face to face with Professor Snape. "Professor, good afternoon." She stepped around her professor and passed him as she walked down the hallway. Over the summer holidays Snape usually kept to himself, coming out of his dungeon for the occasional meal, but Mia never saw him anywhere else.

She walked away from the professor but froze when he spoke out. "Miss Black, do you plan on brewing little tongue and cheek potions for the rest of your life or do you have any interest in real potions work?"  
>Mia didn't know what to say, hell yeah? of course? "Um yes Professor, I do."<p>

"Well then, follow me." Professor Snape took off at a fast walk up the castle. Mia followed after him jogging a little to keep up, but the heavy bags were making it difficult. Mia focused all her attention on following the professor up the stair cases and was so relieved when the professor stopped that it took her a moment to realize where they were. Mia looked up as Madam Pomfrey walked past. "Severus? What can I help you with?" She spotted Mia. "Not another dementor attack?"

"Poppy, I was hoping your potions lab was available for use."

Madam Pomfrey let out a snort. "You know I haven't used that lab in ages. Not since you took over full responsibility for stocking my potions cabinet."

Professor Snape nodded. "I am expecting some extra potion orders from St. Mungo's this season so I have recruited Miss Black to help with some of the schools potion stock." Mia was surprised by Professor Snape's words. He wanted her help? The dark teacher lead Mia over to a door off to the side of the room. He opened the door to a small sanitary room with rows of shelves filled with potion ingredients and supplies. There was a high table set up on one of the walls catty corner to a steel sink. Professor Snape walked over to one of the shelves and pulled down a thick and dusty leather bound book. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for, then he set down the open book on the table. "Pepper Up Potion. We will need five dozen doses ready for the first term. When you finish the first batch bring a sample to my office so I can check your quality." He walked back to the shelf that held potion ingredients and looked them over. "Some of these ingredients are expired. When you have time, go through and sort the stock. You should have enough for the Pepper Up, but give a list of what is running low to Madam Pomfrey to order."

Professor Snape walked to the door clearly finished with his instructions. Then he paused. "Does that sound reasonable Miss Black?"

"Yes sir," Mia said while trying to hold back a smile. The Professor left and Mia looked around herself with excitement. She couldn't believe the opportunity she was getting. Finally she would be getting the opportunity to brew potions that would really help people. Maybe if she did an excellent job with the Pepper Up she would get to work on even harder potions. Mia knew the Pepper Up was a pretty basic potion in relative terms to most medical potions. It was something no one under a fifth year would be expected to be able to brew. Compared to the animagus potion it was very simple.

Mia walked over to the table and looked at the book. The one thing she did notice about the potion recipes in this book compared to her school books was that this book was proportioned to produce large batches. A potion of this quantity required a much larger cauldron than she had ever used before. Mia looked around the room and spotted a large cabinet in one corner that held different size cauldrons. There was a huge black cauldron in the very bottom that came up to Mia's thigh. She found a large burner on a top shelf and set it up, then she levitated the cauldron onto the burner.

Mia looked back at the directions and started pulling ingredients off the shelf. She sniffed the mistletoe berries. Professor Snape was right, many of these ingredients would need to be thrown out. Mia made a mental note to bring back some parchment to take notes with when she got to the stage of the potion that needed to stew for twelve hours. Mia got to work on the schools potions stalk, thoughts of inappropriate child labor never once crossing her mind.

Snape left the hospital wing feeling smug about himself. The girl was lonely being locked up in the castle, Minerva had made that clear enough to him at lunch, and a part of Severus understood what she was going through. He had grown up having a father that was rather less than satisfactory and Severus knew all too well that Amelia Black's father had been a horrible excuse for a human long before he had ever killed any muggles. When the girl had first shown up at the school, he had treated her with the same disdain and disgust he reserved for the Potter boy. Both of them had fathers he couldn't stand so it made sense. But over the last few years it became clear that Potter truly was just as prideful, arrogant, and dimwitted as his father, Black on the other hand was different from her father. She actually had a mind for potions and acted more respectful to him and her teachers than he would ever expect from a Black. She still seemed to have an appetite for pranks like her father had, but she seemed to only use them on her friends in good conscience. Not to mention her prank on the excuse of a teacher Lockhart. That had almost made him feel a small affection for the girl, but no. Severus would never allow himself to feel anything less than a light despise for the daughter of Sirius Black.

Severus had been at a loss as to what to do with this student after seeing her intelligence and desire to learn with the potion she had created and brought to him for help, so he had decided to settle on ignoring her. But after Minerva had prodded him so uncomfortably over his lunch, Severus had come up with a much better plan of action. He would teach the girl, and help her become a great potions maker 'taking her under his wing' as Minerva had suggested. Severus winced to himself at the thought of this. It sounded uncomfortable. But in the end knowing that he was teaching the daughter of his worst enemy, and being there for the girl when her own father couldn't? Well if Sirius Black ever found out it would be a new horror he could dwell on as the dementors haunted him. To think that the girl would look to him for guidance and look to her own father with fear or disgust, it put a smile on his face and gave Severus an excuse to allow himself to help girl.

* * *

><p>Over the next week Mia was overjoyed as she brewed potions. Professor Snape had told her that her Pepper Up potion was adequate and had let her go on to brewing Skellow Grow and even a Strengthening potion. The Strengthening potion was a much more volatile potion so Professor Snape had monitored her closely and often questioned her on why she would do one thing and not another. "Why, if it is a commonly known trick to crush a sopophorous bean instead of cutting it to release its juice, did you struggle with cutting the bean and not just simply crush the bean for this potion?"<p>

Mia knew he knew the answer so she responded as if answering a question in class. "When crushing the sopophorous bean trace amounts of the acidic skin are released into the juice. Cutting the bean, although extremely difficult, does not have this effect. Crushing the bean is usually just fine for most potions but because the Strengthening potion also calls for a runespoor egg, these two ingredients would have an explosive reaction. And that is why it is always wise to read through a potions ingredients list completely before attempting to stray from the exact directions even slightly." Snape never praised her for her work or her correct answers. He only reprimanded her strongly or blatantly insult her intelligence when she made the slightest mistake. But Mia didn't care. She knew that his silence was all the affirmation she needed, and she was thankful when he corrected her because it meant she was learning to be better. He never bothered teaching the students in his class who he thought were hopeless, and in class the only times Mia ever made mistakes was when Neville messed up their group potions.

Friday morning Mia awoke to an owl tapping at her window. Mia's eyes sprang open and she raced to the window flinging it open as she noticed not one, but two owls waiting for her. The first owl was just delivering her Daily Prophet, but the second owl was a beautiful tawny with a small box in brown wrapping. Mia asked the bird who the box was from but was told by the very snobby owl that she was simply a delivery owl and could not be bothered with silly questions. Then she promptly flew out the window. Mia took her birthday present back to her bed and sat down. Mia's heart raced as she slowly opened the package. This wasn't from Gabe and Hermione usually didn't send Mia birthday presents, so she knew deep down that this was from RJL. Mia unwrapped the small box and slowly took off the lid. Inside was the most beautiful pendant Mia had ever seen. it was a very fine and delicate silver pendant in the shape of a silver wolf. The wolf was sitting up as if howling at a moon in the form of a small blue jewel. There was a small scrap of parchment under the necklace that read _Happy birthday my dear Mia Bell - Love RJL_. Mia was filled with joy at the note. She wondered once again who RJL was and if she would ever get to meet them. Did they know her father had escaped and that she was now a prisoner in the castle? Mia didn't care anymore, the only thing that mattered was that today was her thirteenth birthday and RJL still cared enough to send her a present.

Mia spent the morning wandering the castle lost in thought, then after a quick lunch with Professor McGonagall who presented her with a small pumpkin birthday cake, Mia made her way up to the hospital wing to work on the next potion on her list Snape had given her. Mia entered the small lab after waving a good morning to Madam Pomfrey and started dragging out her needed potion ingredients. Mia Jumped when Professor Snape entered the room. "Taking an easy morning are you? Need I remind you that a Bruise Removal paste can be ruined quite easily if your full attention is not given to it during the cooling phase."

Mia nodded, "Yes Professor, I will be careful." Mia was trying to assure the professor, but she was just so happy with it being her birthday and that she was wearing the most beautiful necklace in the whole world, she couldn't help but smile wide while she addressed Snape.

Snape didn't seem too confident in Mia's ability to focus. "Please do tell what you find so amusing Miss Black, and please remember that my time is precious. I could have easily completed this paste myself in the time it has taken you to pull out that cauldron grinning away like an idiot."

Mia tried to adopt a serious face as she responded. "I apologize Professor. I don't find anything amusing, I am simply in a good mood today, but I promise not to let my joy affect my potion making." Mia gave the professor the most business like face she could muster to hide her sarcasm.

Snape seemed set on breaking Mia's spirit that morning. "So they must have caught your father then? I hadn't heard, but that must be what has made you so happy. Do tell, did they administer the dementors kiss immediately or are they planning on waiting to make it a holiday?"

Mia's face fell at her teacher's words. She had read what a dementors kiss really did and couldn't believe anyone would ever be deserving of such a fate. She knew Snape had hated her since their first class together, and Mia had puzzled it had something to do with her father, but she had thought she had earned some place of respect as his student over the last two years. Mia just couldn't believe her teacher could say something so cruel to her about her father. Mia knew Sirius Black was a horrible person, but didn't people understand that Mia was half of him? When they spoke bad of him Mia couldn't help but feel those insults were meant for her as well.

Snape grew silent as he realized the effect his words seemed to have on his usually thick skinned student. Mia started to leave the room but was quickly blocked by Madam Pomfrey who entered carrying a package. "Oh Miss Black! A package has come for you. I didn't know it was your birthday, happy birthday dear!" Mia took the package and saw that it was clearly from Gabe. The oddly book shaped present was wrapped in white paper with the words 'Happy Birthday!' scrawled over the paper over and over again in every color imaginable.

Mia took the package and looked up at Professor Snape with anger flashing icy through her eyes. "Excuse me professor, but I am afraid I am not quite focused enough for potions work today." And with that Mia left the hospital wing and headed up to her dorm leaving a slightly guilty feeling Snape behind.  
>Mia lay on her bed and tried to push thoughts of her teacher out of her head. <em>Today is your birthday, be happy.<em> Mia looked down at the pendant around her neck and she remembered the people in the world who cared for her as comfort filled her heart. Finally feeling calm again Mia tore into her present from Gabe and held the thick leather bound book in her hands. She tried to open the book but the pages seemed stuck together, then she noticed a scrap of parchment that had fallen out. _Place your hand on the cover for a moment so you can imprint on the charms - Gabe._ Mia did as the note said and placed her right hand on the cover of the book. Mia had heard about charms that a person could imprint on to, making it so that only the person recognized by the spell on the object could use it, but this spell work was extremely advanced. Mia felt a slight tingling in her hand where she touched the book so she lifted her hand. She tried the pages again and the book easily opened to her touch.

She opened to the first page and saw Gabes neat scrawl on the front page:

_Mia? If you are reading this, take out a quill and write something under my words hear, then wait a moment. Trust me._

Mia was a bit confused but decided to do it anyways. She grabbed her quill and ink and wrote in big letters under Gabes writing.

_Something._

Then Mia waited. But nothing happened. She sighed and thought maybe this was a joke on Gabes part. But then, just as she was about to close the book she saw movement under her writing and words began to write across the page right before her eyes.

_Ha ha very funny. I didn't mean to literally write 'Something.' So what do you think of your present?_

Mia was confused, this was Gabe's handwriting, but was it a curse like the diary Ron's little sister had fallen for last year? Hermione had told Mia all about it, and she in turn had told Gabe. The writing had paused as if waiting for her but then it started back up again.

_Mia, all you have to do to respond is write under my words and whatever you write I will be able to see in my book._

This made sense to Mia so she tried it, dipping her quill back into the ink.

_So you aren't the evil spirit of You know Who?_

Mia paused and Gabe started writing almost instantly.

_Hahahahahaha Oh my gosh Mia! Bloody Hell of course it's me! Don't run off to get any basilisk fangs on me! Though I will admit, I actually came up with the idea after what happened last year with that Diary, But don't worry, I'm not an evil being stuck in a book. I'm just Gabe, sitting here in my living room eating my mom's chocolate chip cookies and writing in a book!_

Mia knew this probably wasn't an evil book but she just had to check.

_Prove it._

_Prove what?_

_Prove you are Gabe._

There was a long pause.

_Your favorite sweet are Pumpkin Pasties._

_Really? Thats the best convincing you can do?_

There was another long pause.

_Last year I followed you into the Forbidden Forest where you go sometimes to talk to the wolves who have sort of adopted you. Then I was attacked by a huge pack of ferocious wolves, but luckily I was saved by a beautiful white tiger that came out of nowhere to protect me from the wolves._

This convinced Mia, no one else could have ever known this.

_For the last time, they were NOT attacking you! They were just playing a game. honestly, if I am ever allowed outside of this castle ever again I will have to introduce you to them._

_So you believe it's really me then?_

_I guess I do. For now at least. Now tell me how you made this?_

Mia couldn't believe the amount of work Gabe had put into her present. He had gotten one book and had performed a sort of super complex splitting spell on it to make two. That way the two new books were connected to each other by essence so that when one book was written in it was as if both were written in. This way they could transfer messages back and forth from any distance. The charm that Mia had imprinted on made it so that no one would be able to open the book other than her. He also built in a charm that made it so that if there was a new message written, the book would humm very quietly until it was opened. Gabe had even gotten special permission from Professor Flitwick to perform the spell work. Gabe hoped to show him the books once term started in the hopes of getting extra credit.

Mia loved the present and it made her feel less lonely. They stayed up late writing back and forth through the evening. Mia told Gabe all about her potion work with Snape, but she didn't tell him about the cruel words he had said to her earlier. Gabe had enough reasons to hate Snape, and Mia knew the teacher wasn't all bad. Gabe told her all about the time he had spent with his brother and the things they had done together, but Mia noticed he didn't mention the potion his brothers owl had told her he was making. When it was so late that Gabe was beginning to make major spelling mistakes the two students said good night and closed their books.

Many miles away from the castle, Gabe sat up on his bed thinking. He had moved to his room after his mother had banished him to bed, but he had just lit candles and laid on his bed with two of his favorite cats while he continued to write Mia. The hour had grown late as they wrote and it was now very early the next morning when they had said their goodbyes. Gabe stretched his back and arms growing restless just as one of the cats on his bed took off in pursuit of nighttime wanderings. It was wonderful being able to write to Mia as if having a conversation and it almost made it feel like she was in the room with him.  
>He stroked the remaining cat on his bed getting him to purr with joy. Thinking about Mia again Gabe rose from his bed and went over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out one of the clear vials of potion he had hidden under his socks. Gabe still couldn't believe it, but the animagus potion had turned out perfectly. Even with his strenuous efforts, he hadn't believed it would be a success. He wasn't the best potions brewer but had followed the directions and Mia's tips exactly. A part of him, he realized, had hoped the potion would fail so he wouldn't be tempted to take it, but as the steam cleared Gabe was shocked to see a perfectly clear potion.<p>

After brewing it he had thought several times about taking the potion, but each time Gabe had put the small bottle back down and closed the drawer. It would be foolish and irrational to take it. He would be back at Hogwarts in just two weeks then he could ask Mia about it. _Mia._ Gabe thought again to her eyes. Then he remembered the eyes of that beautiful tiger. He knew she was that tiger he just knew it. To be able to change into an animal must be so amazing. Gabe couldn't even imagine how freeing it would be to run through the Forbidden Forest unafraid of anything living there, Mia in tiger form running at his side.  
>Gabe held the bottle with both hands. It was completely irrational. He had thought this out several times and it just wasn't the Ravenclaw thing to do. Logic told him it was dangerous, illegal and foolish. His left hand wrapped around the bottle. Taking the potion was a very Gryffindor thing to do. Mia had definitely taken it. She was so brave and foolish and fearless, and she didn't always think before she jumped. His right hand gripped the cork stopper. He shouldn't do it. It was a horrible idea. He would put the bottle back into the drawer. Gabe closed his eyes and imagined running through the forest again on all fours with the beautiful tiger by his side. He focused on that feeling of knowing she was by his side blocking out all other rational thought and allowing the temptation to sink deep into his skin. Then in a wave of shortsighted desire, Gabe pulled the stopper, put the vial to his lips and did the most irrational and unthought-out action of his life.<br>He drank.

* * *

><p>AN:! Gabe drank it! What do you think? What will happen to him? What will he become? I promise to update soon. Review with your thoughts and feelings!<p> 


	27. First day of Term

AN: LOOK! I'm being a good little writer and updating swiftly! Don't you love me? Sorry about that last cliff hanger, I know i made a few of you mad :) But it was kinda fun.

As a supporter of all things fan made I recently found this guy in California USA who is working on a online mini series called Sirius Black and the Secret Keeper. He has the first episode up on youtube and has promised the second to be out before the end of the year. I recommend you go check it out! For a fan made movie it has great production quality.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

The last two weeks before Term arrived and passed very quickly for Mia. She resumed brewing potions in the hospital wing, after Snape had somewhat contritely asked her when she would resume work on the potions list. He didn't apologize for his words on her birthday, but Mia knew he never would. But her pride would never keep her away from the opportunity to brew. She had a strong suspicion that as soon as classes started back up, she would be done with the list of work and he would go on pretending as if she didn't exist.

Mia also spent all her free time writing back and forth with Gabe. He seemed a bit more distracted lately and would sometimes stop writing in the middle of a sentence only to disappear for an hour, then return later invasively saying his mother had needed some help with something. Before Mia knew it, it was September the first and she was standing in the entrance hall in her best Hogwarts robes waiting for the students to arrive. Soon the carriages pulled up and people began pouring into the building.

Mia made her way into the great hall and as all of the students flooded in she kept looking around for familiar faces but didn't see the ones she wanted to. Gabe, Hermione, Harry, none of them were passing her. Suddenly she bumped into a teacher on his way to the staff table. "Sorry!" Mia looked up and saw that although she recognized the man, she wasn't expecting to see him here even for a moment. "Professor Lupin!" It was the man who she had met a few times over the years, the summer after her first year and in Diagon Alley.

Professor Lupin looked down at Mia noticing her suddenly with shock. "Oh! Ah, Mi- a- Miss Black! Good to see you!"

Just then Gabe spotted Mia and slammed into her with a big hug. Mia was knocked off of her feet a little, but luckily Gabe seemed to have grown even taller and managed to write her on her feet again. Mia looked up past Gabe's large frame and saw Professor Lupin walking away with a strange look.

Remus couldn't believe she still remembered him, they had only ever met twice and the last time had been more than a year ago. He wished he could have come to the castle over the summer to settle in and get the chance to talk to Mia. But Dumbledore had asked Remus to arrive on the train with the students as an added precaution. And it was a good thing to. With those monstrous Dementors invading.

Professor Dumbledore had given Remus permission to tell Mia whatever he felt comfortable with. The old man knew if Mia was going to end up moving in with Remus, which was the point of all this in the first place, then she had to know the truth, and she had to get to know Remus. Who better to tell her the truth of her family than her Godfather? As Remus made his way to the staff table, he couldn't help a smile spreading over his face as he made a note that Mia had been wearing the wolf necklace he had given her for her birthday.

Back among the students Gabe was greeting Mia and told her all about the Dementors invading the Hogwarts Express. Mia looked at Gabe closely as he spoke rapidly. Something seemed different about him but Mia couldn't figure out what. His eyes looked heavy and his skin looked a little pale and flushed despite his dark color. Despite the aloof voice he used as he told Mia about the train ride, Mia could tell he was still a little shaken. She could also tell there was more he wanted to tell her, but held back. The students all started taking their places and Mia and Gabe went to their separate tables, though Gabe went a little reluctantly.

Mia looked for Hermione or Harry but all she saw was Ron sitting by himself. Mia took the seat opposite of him and he greeted her with a pleasant nod. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Ron just shrugged. "McGonagall called them away." Mia looked up and noticed that McGonagall as well was missing from the room.

Neville leaned over to Ron. "Hey Ron! How is Harry doing? I can't believe he fainted on the train!" Ron gave Neville a warning glare and as soon as Neville noticed Mia sitting close by, he paled and quickly scampered away.

Ron saw the saddened look on Mia's face and noticed the people whispering about Sirius Black and pointing at Mia with fear. "Sorry to hear about your father." Mia nodded as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the new first years came in being guided by Professor Flitwick. As they were sorted into their new houses, Mia barely paid attention to the stage. Mia was angry at herself for thinking that this year would be different. Most of the students were too distracted by the beginning of term and the excitement of being back at the castle, but Mia could still feel it. The uncomfortable silence and sideways looks from the other students, every one of them had been reading the papers and listening to the news over the summer. All of Europe, wizarding and muggle alike had been keeping one eye out for a mass murderer hiding behind the corner, and now, the students of Hogwarts were eating dinner with his daughter.

As Professor Flitwick slipped out of the room with the sorting hat, the doors opened again and in came Professor McGonagall flanked by Harry and Hermione. The last two slipped into the bench next to Mia and they all focused in on Professor Dumbledore as he welcomed their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin. Mia clapped hard right along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then Professor Dumbledore announced that Hagrid the groundskeeper was taking over as Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. Hermione had written Mia and told her about the book they were required to buy, a monster book that tried to bite off her hand, and Mia was suddenly thankful she hadn't chosen that class.

Then Professor Dumbledore finally addressed the students about the Dementors, telling them they were here to protect the school from Sirius Black. Mia dropped her eyes to her empty plate as the Headmaster spoke, but she could feel eyes pressing into her from all sides. Mia suddenly realized how difficult this year was going to be. Mia was just thankful, and deep down a little sad, that nothing would bring him anywhere near Hogwarts. He had no reason to come there. Although she understood the ministry taking precautions anyways.

Finally the feast began and Hermione told Mia everything that had happened on the train and how their new DADA teacher had acted. Harry wouldn't look up as Hermione mentioned the Dementor attack and a few times she saw Draco across the hall putting on a show and pretending to faint. Mia shook her head, she loved her cousin Draco dearly but she refused to get in the middle of his and Harry's grudge war. Mia made a note to remember to talk to Harry and tell him how she had passed out when the Dementors had attacked her that summer as well. Maybe that would cheer him up a bit.

Conversation quickly turned to their new teacher along their table and the students began wondering how competent the new teacher would be. So Hermione launched back into the story of how Lupin had saved them, telling every student who didn't yet know. Mia was impressed that Professor Lupin had been able to ward off the Dementors in apparently the same way Professor Dumbledore had. Dumbledore had said this was a very difficult spell and Mia was impressed that the man she had casually bumped into over the years was such a powerful and skilled wizard.

Mia caught herself watching Professor Lupin at the staff table. Mia remembered the first time she had met him in Diagon Alley. He had said it had always been a dream of his to teach at Hogwarts, and now looking up at the man, Mia could see a glimmer of such joy behind his tired eyes. He looked more exhausted than she had ever seen him, but the light behind his eyes as he joked with Professor Sprout made Mia happy. She didn't know why she cared so much about this man, but that odd connection to him she had felt the few times she had met him returned to her in full force. Mia was excited for the opportunity to get to know him better through classes.

Mia looked over to the Ravenclaw table trying to see Gabe but realized he was nowhere to be seen. Mia didn't know why but this made her worry just a little for Gabe. The feast hadn't been going for very long, definitely not long enough for Gabe to fill his vast appetite. Ron across from her was still piling food into his face and Mia had learned Gabe, a few inches taller than Ron, could easily eat just as much as the redhead.

Soon the feast was over and Mia made her way up to the Gryffindor tower with the rest of her house. She slept soundly that night, having the school full again made the castle buzz with excitement and energy. She would be starting classes the next day, and not even stress over her father and the new fearful looks her classmates gave her, nor her worry over Gabe could take away from her excitement.

* * *

><p>Mia awoke early to a bright morning, the first day of term. After getting ready for the day, Mia made her way down to the great hall ready for breakfast and to receive her class list. She started eating some toast and it wasn't long before she was joined by Hermione and then Gabe. When he arrived, Mia immediately asked Gabe where he had disappeared too during the feast, but Gabe just looked nervous and started saying something about a book. Much to his relief Mia's attention was torn away when Hermione commented on her necklace.<p>

"Wow Mia! That is a very beautiful necklace! Where did you get it?"

Mia smiled brightly and touched the delicate silver wolf at her throat. "Oh thanks! It was a birthday present. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It really is. Who gave it to you?"

Mia looked up a little surprised and started saying it was a present from her aunt but Mia knew from the look on Gabe's face that he could tell it was a lie. Just then Ron and Harry came over and Mia was saved. Hermione turned to her two friends and Gabe leaned in to get a better look at the pendant. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's a wolf! Wow, that's quite a coincidence..." He had the look again like he was trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

"Why is it a coincidence?" Mia asked skeptically.

Gabe looked up again from the necklace the same evasive look on his face. "You know, because... you have a thing about wolves." Then Gabe flipped the question back onto Mia with a wicked gleam. "I didn't know your _aunt_ knew about your wolf friends."

"Ok so it wasn't my aunt." Mia looked to make sure Hermione was distracted. "It was RJL."  
>Mia had told him a few times about the mysterious person who had given her birthday presents over the years.<p>

Gabe looked thoughtful at this. "You don't think RJL knows about your wolf friends do you?"  
>Mia shook her head. "No, a few years ago RJL sent me an old stuffed animal that I had when I was little. It's a small gray wolf and I actually sort of remember it from when I was a baby. It had a note attached that said they had given it to me the day I was born. I think wolves are just a thing from when I was little, like an inside joke I was too young to understand."<p>

This made sense to Gabe. "But who do you think it could be? Another family member? You do have a few more Aunts don't you?"

Mia laughed at this. "Yeah I do. One of them is in Azkaban, so count her out. And the other is named Andromeda Tolks or Tonks or something. Not RJL. I've never met someone with those initials before."

"That you know of." Gabe smiled at the girl and Professor McGonagall came around to them and started passing out their class schedules. Mia was delighted to see that because she and Gabe were taking the same electives, many of their other classes were now together as well. The only classes they still had apart were Potions and Herbology. Across the table Ron was giving Hermione a hard time about her schedule being too full but Hermione kept pushing him off.

Just then Draco came into the hall surrounded by a group of Slytherins and Draco seemed to be acting out another fainting drama for his cronies. Everyone laughed as they made their way to their table. Harry glared into his plate as Fred and George came over. They said Draco had come screaming into their compartment during the Dementors train visit. George commented that he wasn't too happy with their presence ether. Harry didn't look up from his plate as he spoke. "You didn't pass out though, did you?" George looked sympathetic and Mia felt horrible. She wanted to tell Harry he wasn't alone but her pride didn't want to admit it to all these people.

"I did." Harry looked up at her along with the others. Mia had only told Gabe about her summer attack.

"You weren't even on the train." Ron accused her.

Mia took a deep breath. "No. Over the summer. The day he escaped." Mia didn't need to say who 'he' was. Everyone understood. "I was out on the grounds and they surrounded me. I thought I was dying. Everything went black and the next thing I knew I was laying on the grass. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were there, they had driven them away. You weren't the only one to pass out Harry. I get it." Mia didn't say any more. She didn't explain about the sick high pitched laughter or the woman's weak pleading voice. She didn't tell them there had been almost a hundred Dementors to surround her because they thought she was hiding her father.

The great hall had begun to empty out and the students began to pack up to head to class. George and Fred left with a whisper to Mia that they would talk to her soon. They had written back and forth a few times about Mia's mustache potion and they were excited to start experimenting. Harry, Ron and Hermione started making their way out of the room as Ron commented that their Divination class was really far away and they waved to Gabe and Mia who had Arithmancy. Just before they were out of earshot Mia called after Hermione, "Hermione! Don't you have Arithmancy with us?" startling a few Ravenclaw first years who screeched as they realized Mia was 'that girl'. Gabe glared threateningly until they ran away. Hermione responded that she would meet them at class then disappeared around a corner after Ron and Harry.

Gabe and Mia shrugged to each other and continued to make their way to class. They found seats near the front and it wasn't long before Hermione dropped into a seat next to Mia looking extremely flustered. Mia decided not to ask.

Mia loved Arithmancy. Professor Vector was a very strict teacher who was serious about her subject. She explained to them the science of predicting the future using numbers and explained that this was a much more sensible thing than divination. Hermione harrumphed at this point. Mia noticed that their class was rather small, made up of mostly Ravenclaws. When she asked Gabe he said it was because Arithmancy was a much more academic class. Mia and Hermione were the only Gryffindors but there was also one Hufflepuff girl, and one Slytherin boy Mia knew was called Blaze.

When class ended Mia, Gabe and Hermione made their way to transfiguration. Mia turned to ask Hermione a question about their homework but found she was gone. She looked at Gabe. "Don't look at me! She was right behind us!" Mia just shrugged and took her usual seat next to Gabe. When the class started to trickle in Mia noticed something was off. Some of the students had been in Arithmancy with Mia and Gabe and they all seemed normal and cheery. But when a larger portion of the class that Mia knew had been in Divination with Harry and Ron came in, each one was sullen and silent. As soon as the class started every observation left her head as Professor McGonagall began their new topic. Animagi. Mia was completely captivated by the teacher's explanation of the process she knew so well and didn't even notice Gabe sweating beside her as Professor McGonagall began talking about the danger and possible death to anyone who attempted the transformation without proper preparation. When Professor McGonagall gave a physical demonstration by turning into a beautiful tabby cat and back again Mia was snapped out of her tunnel vision when the professor addressed the class with frustration. "Really! Not that it matters, but that is the first time my transformation has not gotten an applause from a class." All of the students except for Mia and Gabe, and the Ravenclaws who had been in Arithmancy turned to stare at Harry who sunk down in his chair looking glum. Hermione was the first to speak. "Please Professor, we just had Divination." Mia looked over to Hermione, She hadn't just had divination, she just had Arithmancy.

"Ah, I see, say no more Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you is going to die this year?"  
>Mia didn't know exactly what was happening but Harry raised his hand and McGonagall nodded as if in confirmation. "Then you should know Potter, Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one of her students every year since she arrived at this school and all of them are still alive to this day. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it weren't for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues..."<p>

Professor McGonagall went quiet and Mia could see her nostrils turning white. She continued a little more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I will not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seers are very rare and Professor Trelawney..." She stopped again and Mia tried to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face. She loved her straight edged professor so much, and the fact that she thought some of Mia's other teachers were total nincompoops (like Lockhart had been) made Mia love her even more. Few other students ever saw the other side of McGonagall. It was a side Mia had grown to adore over summer holidays while drinking cups of tea. McGonagall was a strict soul yes, but she had a fierce loyalty and an endlessly sarcastic spirit.

Once in control of herself again Professor McGonagall turned to Harry. "You look in excellent health to me Potter, so excuse me if I do not let you off of homework today. I promise that if you die, you need not hand it in." Mia laughed, as did a few others. Professor McGonagall continued her lesson on Animagi and was answering a question that Lavender asked about how it felt to transform when Gabe stiffened in his seat next to Mia and asked to be excused to the restroom. He didn't return for the last quarter of an hour of class, so Mia packed up his bag and took it with her to lunch.

Mia sat with Harry and Ron talking about the classes they had that morning and Mia realized that Ron and Harry kept referring to their Divination class as though Hermione had been in it with them. Mia tried to catch her eye, but the girl seemed extremely evasive once again. Mia decided to ask her once they were in private. Gabe still hadn't returned as they began to head off to their next class, Mia to Ancient Runes and Ron and Harry to Care of Magical Creatures. Mia knew Hermione was supposed to be attending both classes and decided to silently watch and see who she made the excuse to and who she went with. Once in the entrance hall, Hermione gave Mia a meaningful look and headed out the door with the boys as Mia turned to head up the staircase.

Just before Mia made it to the top of the first staircase she heard someone running up the steps behind her. "Mia wait!" She turned to see a panting Draco running up the stairs behind her. They hadn't had a chance to speak yet since term had started because Draco usually didn't like to show that he genuinely cared for her when other people were around.

"Draco aren't you going to be late to class?" He was still breathing hard from running after her so Mia shifted the bags on her shoulder while she waited for him.

Once he had his breath again he straightened up. "Don't worry, I have care of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid. It's sure to be horrid. Besides, what could I possibly miss on the first day?"

"So glad to see your commitment to school Draco." Mia smiled at him. "So tell me, what do you need?_ I_ actually want to get to class on time."

Draco looked away and smoothed down his blond hair as if nervous to say what was on his mind. "So, how have you been?"

"Draco! out with it!"

He sighed deeply and set his face as if decided. "How much do you know? About why your father was put in Azkaban."

Mia looked at Draco with confusion. "What are you talking about? He killed a bunch of muggles while working for You-Know-Who. Why would you even ask?" Mia knew there had to be a bit more to the story than that, but that was all she knew of it and really didn't like being reminded of her ignorance.

"Well yeah, but the rest of it, you know, just before that happened. Hasn't anyone told you what happened?" Draco was looking nervous.

"No Draco, that's all I know. Now either tell me what you know or leave so I can get to class!" Mia was losing her temper. She had gotten really touchy about the subject of her father since he had escaped.

"I'm sorry, it's just, my father told me about it over the summer and Mia, it's really bad." He looked at her like he was afraid for her. "It's the sort of thing that if anyone finds out, they won't treat you the same. Especially your Gryffindor friends."

"Draco, my father is a mass murderer. First years run from me in the halls. What could possibly make that worse?" She said it as a joke but at the look on Draco's face she got a little worried. "Draco, spill it."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't hear it from me. Really don't look at me like that! It's not my place really. I just wanted to warn you, if Potter finds out he might take it out on you and even though_ I_ would prefer you two not being friends, I know you kind of care about your friends."

"Draco if you have any sense of humanity in that Slytherin body of yours you will tell me what you know right now."

"Mia I can't! It's not my place, really!" Mia looked at Draco with a murderous look. Draco just smiled wickedly at her. "All I'm saying is to be careful. I don't think Potter knows yet, but if he finds out, your little friend may turn all your 'good friends' against you. Just remember you always have your family." He turned and started walking down the stairs.

"But I don't get it, why won't you just tell me!"

"I'm sorry Mia, but I'm already late for class!" Mia angrily turned to head up to her next class, frustrated that she was late to her first Ancient Runes class, and furious that Draco wouldn't tell her what he knew.

As she entered the class and apologized profusely to Professor Babbling, Mia couldn't help being a little worried if what Draco said was true and that all of her friends would betray her if they found out the truth. She had come so far in learning to trust and to be real with people, but she still had a lot to learn about true friends. She sat down at an empty table unloading Gabe's bag in the seat next to her as she got out the tools to start taking notes. Mia was a good twenty minutes late to class and Gabe still wasn't back yet. Mia was beginning to worry. To Mia's further puzzlement Mia saw Hermione sitting in the front row, she had beat Mia to class. The girl wouldn't meet Mia's eye ether.

Professor Babbling was a placid if not easily distracted witch. McGonagall had once told Mia that she was a brilliant witch, but spending so many years with her head in ancient books had made it so that she wasn't always completely present when interacting with humans. As she resumed her lecture Mia quickly understood what McGonagall had meant. The woman was explaining the theoretical function of ancient runes and had all but forgotten that the students were in the room.

After a few minutes Gabe slipped into the room and onto the seat next to Mia. Professor Babbling didn't even notice as Gabe pulled out his notebook and started taking notes. "Thanks for grabbing my bag." He whispered in Mia's ear so as not to be heard.

She looked over to him with worry. "Where were you?" You were gone over an hour!" The smile dropped off of Gabe's face as he mouthed 'later' to Mia and continued taking notes." Mia dismissed Gabe's aloofness her own problems weighing on her mind. They took notes for another half hour while Mia internally wrestled with whether or not to tell Gabe about Draco's cryptic warning. Finally Mia leaned over and spoke into Gabe's ear. "Draco cornered me after lunch to warn me about something."

Gabe looked up at Mia as if suddenly remembering she was there, then the look changed to one of concern. "About what?"

"He asked if I knew everything my father had really done to get put in jail. And then he said that it was too bad for him to tell me, but that if anyone found out the truth they wouldn't be my friends anymore. Especially Harry."

Gabe put on his thinking face. "He wouldn't say what?" Mia shook her head. "Well in the end it doesn't really matter what your father did. Nothing would change the way your friends think of you, nothing could change the way I think about you." Gabe touched Mia's hand reassuringly as she looked doubtful people wouldn't change how they feel about her. "Truthfully Mia. Draco hasn't grown up in a world where he could trust people who were close to him. Maybe if his friends found out all of his dirty little secrets they would turn on him, but there is nothing you could ever say, do, or tell me to make me stop being your friend. And I'm sure Harry and Hermione feel the same. Ron on the other hand..." Gabe gave Mia a light smirk and she relaxed a little.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed swiftly; Hermione kept showing up in too many places and Gabe kept disappearing from them. His most recent disappearance was just before charms class. He didn't return again until lunch time. Mia didn't say a word as Gabe slipped into the seat next to her and started eating. Mia just shook her head and took a bite of her stewed potatoes. Professor Flitwick was walking past the Gryffindor table as he spotted Gabe. "Mr. Adewumi! I missed you in class today. You weren't ditching on me were you?"<p>

"Gabe blushed under his dark skin. No Sir. I wasn't feeling very well, I'm sorry."

Professor Flitwick nodded to the embarrassed boy. "Not a problem, not a problem. Just bring a note from Madam Pomfrey and I will excuse the absence. I'm sure Miss Black can catch you up on what you missed."  
>"Oh um, Professor, I can't get a note for my absence. I was in the bathroom, not the hospital wing." Gabe's blush grew as he tried to hide his face from the teacher and the girl sitting next to him.<p>

Seeing his discomfort Professor Flitwick nodded, knowing Gabe was a good student and was clearly embarrassed by his answer. "Right, well that is understandable of course. If you continue to feel off please go to the hospital wing." The short professor walked up to the staff table and Mia and Gabe both turned back to their food not saying a word. After a few minutes of awkward silence Gabe scooped up a sandwich and muttered something about needing to get his potions book before class as he left the hall.

Mia started wondering once again what was wrong with Gabe. Was he sick? Maybe she should insist he go to the hospital wing. After watching Ron scarf down half the food on the table Mia decided to make her way out to the greenhouse for Herbology. She was deep in thought with her eyes on the ground when she smacked into someone. "I'm so sorry!"

Mia looked up into the eyes of Professor Lupin, as she apologized and he stepped back realizing who he had bumped into. "So Miss Black, I see we keep running into each other." He smiled slightly.

Mia laughed. "I see we are. My coordination is usually better than this, I apologize."

"Not to worry, no harm done. I'm not as frail as I look." Lupin smiled at the girl and she was relieved to see he was joking. The professor did indeed look under the weather with his pale skin and dark bags under his eyes. He looked quite a bit better than he had the first day of term.

Mia decided to change the subject from the man's health. "So I see you're getting to live your dreams after all." Mia had a big grin as she looked up at the Professor.

Lupin just looked down at Mia confused and slightly worried that she knew he had been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts to see her. "What do you mean?"

"The first time we met in Diagon Alley before my first year, you mentioned that it had always been a dream of yours to one day teach at Hogwarts."

A small smile formed in the corner of Lupin's face, he couldn't help but smile when he looked at Mia. "You remember that?"

"Of course!" Mia seemed to light up with the memory. "You were the first wizard I ever met who didn't seem horrified looking at me when they knew who my father was." Mia saw this answer seemed to trouble Lupin as a dark shadow crossed his face.

Mia was about to say something to lighten the mood when the bell signifying break was over rang out and Professor Lupin seemed to snap back to reality. "I'm sorry Mia, but I have somewhere to be. I will see you Thursday in class!" And with that Lupin ran off up a flight of stairs.

Lupin felt like a moron as he ran away from his goddaughter. Why couldn't he just man up and talk to her? He worried so much that she wouldn't like him and wouldn't want anything to do with him that he kept chickening out and not speaking to her at all. Lupin couldn't believe she still remembered what he had told her the first time they had met in Diagon Alley. Lupin kicked himself knowing he should just tell her who he was. If she could remember every man who had ever not flinched at her last name then she was clearly in desperate need for friends. He would have to do better. He had to do better. His next chance would come Thursday in class, and Lupin would make sure he did a better job at it.

* * *

><p>That night in the Gryffindor common room Mia, Harry, Ron and Hermione were working on their school work. Crookshanks, Hermione's new pet cat came in to beg for scratches. Mia liked this cat. He was an older tom cat and had a very intelligent way of looking at the world. Mia had already heard a few arguments between Ron and Hermione about the cats apparent desire to eat Ron's rat. And as Ron's front pocket began to twitch Mia knew she was in for another argument. "Hermione get that stinking cat out of here! Scabbers is in my pocket."<p>

The cats ears pricked forward at mention of the rat. "Crookshanks has just as much right to be here as Scabbers does!"

"Scabbers is sick! He needs rest to get better. He can't get better with that evil cat lurking about!"

Mia shook her head. "Can I help?" Ron and Hermione looked at Mia as if just seeing her.

Mia had told Hermione about her ability after her and Gabe had discovered that it had a name. And with her permission, Hermione had told Harry and Ron. It had made Harry feel better knowing that he wasn't the only one with a strange ability to communicate with other creatures. Hermione was the first to understand what she meant. "That's right! You can talk to animals, and prove Crookshanks won't eat Scabbers."

Mia looked at Crookshanks. The cat lazily looked at Mia. _Right, because I'm just going to promise not to eat a rat. How very cat like that would be of me._

Mia tried not to laugh as she looked at Ron. "Can I see Scabbers?" To Crookshanks she said, "Be nice."

Ron looked at the cat with disgust and reluctantly reached into his robes to pull out the rat. He handed Scabbers over to Mia who held the rat gently. Crookshanks sat up with his eyes sharply on the rat but didn't move an inch more. Mia looked the rat over taking in his ragged appearance. Something was definitely off about Scabbers but it wasn't his health. "I can't hear him."

"What?" Ron looked at Mia as if she was the broken one, not his rat.

"I can hear the thoughts of every animal I have ever met but I can't hear anything coming from Scabbers. There's something strange about him." At this proclamation Scabbers began to jerk in Mia's hands as if begging for freedom. She understood now why she hadn't known Scabbers was in Ron's pocket. She couldn't hear him speak like she could all other animals. Mia handed Scabbers back to Ron with confusion.

Crookshanks watched the rat go as Ron put him back in his pocket. _He's a very strange rat. Strange equals interesting, interesting equals prey._

Mia looked at the cat. "Scabbers is Ron's friend, just like you are Hermione's friend. That means he is your friend. No eating him."

Ron looked at the cat while petting his pocket. "Yeah! No eating him!"Hermione just scoffed and dug back into her book.

Crookshanks looked back to Mia and laid back down on his chair. _Pet me for a while and _maybe_ I will agree._ Mia obeyed the command and started petting the cat like a good human

Mia stored this new puzzle away in her brain along with all the rest. Why was Scabbers different? Where was Gabe disappearing to? How was Hermione getting to all of her classes? Who was RJL? Why did she feel so drawn to Professor Lupin? Would she ever get the opportunity to speak to or even see her father before he was captured and destroyed by the Dementors? Why did he ever leave her in the first place?

* * *

><p>In another part of the castle Gabriel Adewumi was locking himself into a deserted bathroom on the fourth floor of the school, his heart racing, his forehead full of sweat and his right leg and lower torso half transformed into an animal. He could barely walk and had limped the whole way into hiding. This was bad. This was so bad. It had been a close call this time. A teacher had almost spotted him. That was all he needed, the school finding out he had preformed an illegal act attempting to become an unregistered animagus. He would be expelled for sure, and then he would probably still die.<p>

Gabe was running out of potions. He only had nine left. Nine more transformations and then the next one, if he didn't have this down, would be his last. He just couldn't figure out how to transform on his own. Mia had done it, he was sure, but he really didn't want to ask for her help. He could do this on his own. He was a Ravenclaw and was so many times better at Transfiguration than Mia, he _could_ do this on his own. Gabe pulled the glass vial out of his pocket. His leg going numb and his hands shaking he quickly pulled the stopper out of the glass. He put it to his lips and drank. As he transformed there was only one thought in his head. _Eight. Eight more vials and then I am dead._

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! poor Gabe! What will happen next? Will he live? Any guesses on his animagus form? I promise the next chapter will have much more Lupin face time. Review your hearts out :)<p> 


	28. The Bogart

AN: Did anyone notice what cannon story line I changed here? I will give you a hint. Draco was late to Care of Magical Creatures :) Oh yeah, that's right people, big things are changing this year.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

The students fell into a rhythm of classes and school work, and excitement over the schools new Defense teacher was circling around the castle. Mia, knowing her class wouldn't be until Thursday felt the week tick by slowly, but finally the week passed and it was here. Mia and the other Gryffindors spent the morning in Potions with the Slytherins, and Mia was paired up as usual with Neville and Hermione. Draco was a few tables away with Harry and Ron, taunting and distracting them as they brewed their shrinking potion. Mia just shook her head at her cousin's bullheadedness.

In honor of the first Potions class of the year, Professor Snape was laying into Neville hard making him go to pieces. His potion was going from bad to worst and Snape announced to the class that they would be feeding some of Neville's potion to his toad at the end of the lesson. This made the Slytherins snicker and Mia cringe, for as she looked at the potion in his cauldron, she knew it would kill the toad for sure. Hermione offered to help but Snape ordered her to mind her own business. Mia tried to offer her help but Neville just seemed to panic more when she whispered directions to him. Mia gave up realizing Neville was still too frightened of her. As Hermione took over fervently whispering directions Mia resumed work on her own potion.

Mia could still hear Draco taunting Harry and she suddenly realized with a start what he was talking about. "Thinking of catching Black single handed Potter?"

Mia turned her head to listen closer. "Of course, I would be out there looking for my revenge. Not staying in school like some good little boy. I'd be out there looking for him."  
>Mia didn't know what Draco was talking about, and apparently neither did Ron or Harry.<br>"Don't you know Potter?" Draco sneered into his potion. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck. Want to leave it up to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want my revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

Mia spun around in her chair till she was looking straight at Draco. He caught her eye then dropped his gaze in shame. He went back to working on his potion and Harry and Ron had their heads bent in whispers distracted to the world. Mia couldn't believe it. Draco refused to tell Mia the truth about her dad because he didn't feel like it was his right, and now here he was using the same information to torment Harry.

If she could even believe what Draco was saying now, it would mean that her dad had done something to wrong Harry. Mia had heard the rumors that her father was after Harry, but seeing as Harry was still speaking to Mia, she didn't think he believed them. But now things made more sense. The ministry wouldn't really put Dementors at the entrance to the school if they didn't see Black attacking as a serious offence, and he had been sighted by muggles close by recently. But Mia knew, deep down that she wasn't his real motivation in coming to Hogwarts, and seeing Ron's and Harry's frantic whispers, she could only guess what it was. Everyone knew Sirius Black had been Voldemort's loyal follower, and who had brought down Voldemort? It made sense. Mia's father was coming after Harry

* * *

><p>After the extremely stress filled potions class where Snape had managed to take uncountable points away from Gryffindor, mostly because Neville's toad had not been killed thanks to Hermione, Mia decided to skip lunch and instead spent her time in the library trying to think through what she had heard. It wasn't long before Gabe found her after noticing her absence. She told him what she had heard Draco saying.<p>

"Come on, why would he be after Harry?" Gabe spoke the words like he was trying to cast doubt, but both Mia and Gabe knew it was the most logical answer and he was just trying to make her feel better. "On the bright side, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts today and from how the whole school is talking it sounds like Professor Lupin is the first good teacher we have ever had in it!" Mia knew this was true. Every year that had already had their DADA class earlier in the week couldn't stop talking about how brilliant Lupin had been. Mia was happy to hear he was adjusting well, although she didn't know exactly why she cared.

What she was most excited for in his class was the fact that this year the Gryffindors would be sharing their class with the Ravenclaws, meaning Mia would have Gabe to pair with and he could help her study better. "And the best part is I will have you in class to help me understand what is actually going on!"

Gabe looked at Mia as if skeptical. "Oh can it, you aren't nearly as ruddy at Defensive spells as you say.

"Finally it was time to leave for class and they grabbed their bags and they started to make their way out of the library, Mia in the lead. Gabe stopped suddenly just after he stood up and froze. Mia turned to look at him and saw he had a look of panic rushing over his face as he quickly buried his arm into his robes and hunched over a bit. "Are you ok?"

Mia was concerned but Gabe, noticing her attention just attempted a smile. "Oh I'm fine, I think I forgot something, I will meet you in class." And with that Gabe ran off quickly.

Mia didn't question Gabe's sudden exit as he had been having a lot of them recently, so she made her way to class and found a seat close to the window. She started to get out her book and supplies to take notes like the rest of the class. After a few minutes Professor Lupin came into the room.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back into your bags? You will only be needing your wands. Today will be a practical lesson." Mia started to worry. She was never very good with practical defense. It had taken her months to get that disarming spell down the year before. Everyone scrambled to put their things away and when they had Professor Lupin addressed them again. "Right then, if you would follow me."

Professor Lupin took off at a brisk walk and the class scrambled after him. They encountered Peeves on the second floor where Professor Lupin made his prank backfire on him in a very impressive way. He immediately earned a place of respect among the students. Finally they seemed to arrive at their destination and Mia was startled to see that it was the staffroom.

The class filed into the room and saw that Professor Snape was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. Professor Lupin and him exchanged a few tense words and Professor Snape made to leave the sooner so as not to have to witness the third year's class. Just before he left he stopped and turned back to the room, his eyes burrowing into Neville. "Possibly no one has warned you Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything too difficult. That is unless you have Miss Granger hissing instructions into his ear."

Mia felt horrible for Neville as he went red. It really wasn't fair the way Snape treated him, but Lupin seemed to consider him. "I was hoping Neville would assist me in the first stage of the operation. And I am sure he will perform admirably."

Neville looked terrified and Snape just left with a sneer and a slammed door. Professor Lupin seemed to forget Professor Snape immediately and regaining the classes' attention ushered them towards a wardrobe in the corner where the teachers kept spare robes. The wardrobe lurched suddenly and the class all took a step back suddenly.

"Nothing to worry about, there's a bogart in there." Professor Lupin spoke calmly but most of the class seemed to think this wasn't good news. Neville looked close to passing out. "Bogarts like dark enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the space under the bed, cupboards beneath sinks. I even met one who had lodged himself into a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday and I asked the headmaster if he could leave it to give you some practice. So the first question we must ask is; what is a bogart?"

Hermione was the first to answer. "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Professor Lupin smiled at Hermione. "So the bogart in the wardrobe has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a bogart looks like when he is alone. Now when I let him out the bogart will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a big advantage over the bogart before we begin. Have you spotted it Harry?"

Harry got a look like he was thinking hard and Hermione immediately threw up her hand with an answer. Harry spoke first. "Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely." Lupin beamed at Harry. "It is always best to take on a bogart with company. It gets confused and can easily mess up its transformation. Now, the charm that repels a bogart is simple but it requires force of mind, you see the thing that really finishes off a bogart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing. We will practice the charm first without wands. Please repeat after me. _Riddikulus!"_  
><em>"Riddikulus!"<em> The class said together.

"Good, very good. But I am afraid that is the easy part. You see the word alone is not enough and that is where you come in Neville." Neville looked up with shock. "Now tell me Neville, what it is that scares you the most in the world."

Mia could guess what he would say, but when Neville actually admitted that it was Professor Snape the whole class chuckled, including Neville. Professor Lupin continued. "As I suspected. Now Neville, you live with your grandmother, is that correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't want that Bogart turning into her either!" The class chuckled again.

Professor Lupin smiled but shook his head. "No you misunderstand me. Can you describe for me what your grandmother usually wears?" Neville went on to describe an elderly woman in a tall pointed hat with a stuffed vulture and a long green dress with a fox fur scarf. Occasionally Lupin would help him along, "and a hand bag?" Once Neville was finished describing his grandmother Professor Lupin continued. "Now, when that bogart comes out of the wardrobe and sees you Neville, it is going to assume the shape of Professor Snape. Then you will raise your wand and cry _riddikulus,_ and concentrate hard on your grandmother's cloths. If all goes according to plan, Professor Bogart Snape will be forced to model your grandmother's wardrobe for us."

The class all laughed at this though and Professor Lupin ushered Neville forward. "Now when Neville is successful the bogart will focus its attention onto one of us instead. I would like all of you to take a moment and think about what frightens you the most, then think of a way to make it look comical."

The whole class went quiet and seemed to be thinking hard. Mia thought to herself. What frightened her? She didn't really scare easily and went boldly into the forbidden forest on so many occasions without even blinking an eye. She had even become an animagus, a very dangerous process, and not once did she away in fear but what scared her? Not her father, that made her more angry than anything. Then Mia remembered the Dementors. The huge swarm of Dementors that had attacked and overwhelmed her over the summer. She had spent half the summer reading into them and the horror of what would happen to her father if he was caught, if there was anything that scared her it was them for sure. Even just thinking of them in this bright class room brought terror to her heart that she would lose who she was and sink into that darkness again.

"Every one ready?" Lupin said. But Mia looked up in alarm as her classmates all nodded. She hadn't even began to think of something funny.

Professor Lupin nodded to Neville and he gulped bravely and faced the wardrobe with wand raised. Professor Lupin shot a spell at the wardrobe and it burst open. In a swirled of smoke, Professor Snape swept out of the wardrobe and leered after Neville. Neville took a step back and shaking raised his wand. "R-r-_Riddikulus!_" With a lowed crack Snape stumbled and was wearing a long lace trimmed dress and a tall stuffed vulture hat. He was swinging a large red hand bad and the whole class let out a loud burst of laughter. The Snape Bogart looked self-conscious in his dress and looked around in confusion. Professor Lupin called out for them to form a line and the students faced the bogart one by one.

Mia made it a point to stay In the back of the line, Harry was in front of her. As the line drew smaller Mia was brought closer and closer to the bogart. The bogart was trying to get away, she could tell it was just an animal acting on instinct and fear. Most animals tried to use fear to hide their own. Mia thought for a moment. Most humans tried to do that to.

Now Mia was just three people away from the bogart, it turned into a Mummy when Parvati approached it, then she yelled out _Riddikulus! _and the mummy's bandages fell to the floor to reveal a guy in his unders. Now it was Harry's turn, then it would be hers. She was starting to panic but then Lupin called out "No Harry, to me!" Was she saved? The Bogart turned into a strange milky white glowing orb with a _crack_ and then Lupin not missing a beat called out _Riddikulus!_ in an almost bored voice. It popped like a balloon and flew around the class. He told everyone to gather around as it was starting to get confused, it was a rattlesnake which tied into a bow Mia was dodging around in the back of the crowd trying to stay away from the bogart. _Crack_, now it was a bloody eyeball _crack _now it was a severed hand.

The next thing Mia knew the crowd opened and Mia was directly in front of a half tarantula half clown, and it saw her. Time froze as the bogart slid closer. It knew. It knew this girl had a fear that would be strong enough to save it from this group of wizards. Suddenly there was a _crack_ and as if a wave of misery rolled out of that _crack_, darkness overcame the room and with it was a sense of dread. Standing before Mia was a dark, cloaked figure. Mia trembled in fear as she watched the dementor glide towards her slowly and then it split and there were two. They started to glide out towards the students as the students crept backwards in fear. Then the Dementors split again and now there were four, then there were eight. Everything she knew and loved was sucked out of her as she slowly raised her wand. She planted her feet and stood firmly before the dementor, no bogart. It was just a bogart. She tried to think of something funny to make fun of it, but a strong sucking noise was all she could here. No she also could hear the pleading again. The desperate pleading, and the hysterical laughing. She tried to think of a happy thought, to chase away the badness, but there was just so much badness. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. She would not submit, she would not give in. She held her head high as everything she knew was sucked out of her.

The dementor raised its bone like grizzled hands up to its hood and began to pull it back. The rattling death sound grew louder until she could no longer hear anything, not the cries of the other students, not even Professor Lupin calling out _riddikulus, riddikulus, riddikulus!_, trying to hit the right dementor. All Mia could hear was the rattling and the crying, the pleading, and the sick high-pitched laughter, and Mia's eyes grew dark.

Just then a light brighter than she had ever hoped to see again came shooting through the room. It blazed with white fire and tore apart the fake Dementors and came charging at the very real dementor/bogart that was in front of Mia. The bogart was pushed up against a wall by a pearly patronis shaped like some sort of large cat. Professor Lupin walked up to the dementor with a murderous look of rage in his eyes and called out in a strong and powerful voice,

_Riddikulus!_

The bogart fractured apart into a thousand little pieces and the patronis leaped back into Lupin's wand. The wizard himself was breathing heavy and looked alive with fury like Mia had never seen him before. With passion in his eyes he turned and scanned around the room, making sure all of his students were safe. When his eyes landed on Mia he seemed to let out a deep breath and he deflated a little, letting go of the passion and rage and just looking relieved, and tired.

He looked around the rest of the room and his eyes fell on Harry. Mia saw him too, he had fainted. Mia had fully collapsed onto the floor by the time the patronis had saved her, but thankfully she hadn't actually blacked out. "Harry." Professor Lupin rushed to his side and peered into his eyes, lifting one eyelid at a time. He spoke his name a few more times and finally Harry opened his eyes on his own. "Oh thank God."

Lupin straightened up and walked to a cabinet and pulled several huge bars of honeydukes chocolate out of his desk. He started breaking it up and handed a chunk first to Harry, then to Ron and Hermione on either side of him and asked Hermione to pass it out to the rest of the class as he walked over and gave Mia a particularly large piece and a weak smile. He asked everyone to take a seat on the floor while they ate their chocolate and he asked Ron to take Harry up to the hospital wing. Harry started to protest but Lupin silenced him with a look.

Once Harry and Ron were gone, and the rest of the disheveled students were sitting munching on their chocolate, Lupin walked to the front of the room and sat on the arm of a chair weakly. "Now who can tell me what that was that the bogart turned into last?" He looked around the room and Hermione slowly put her hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"It was a dementor sir." She hesitantly put her hand back down and took another bite of her chocolate.

"Good. Now who can tell me what a dementor can do?"

This time Seamus just called out. "It makes everything cold and dark."

A Ravenclaw girl muttered out as well "It sucks all the happiness out of the room."

Professor Lupin just nodded as a few more students spoke out what they had felt. Mia decided to join in and spoke up as well. "It leaves you with nothing good inside and makes you relive all the bad that has ever been in your life. Just the bad." Mia kept her eyes on the chocolate in her hand and didn't look up.

"Exactly." Lupin paused and sighed deeply before he continued. "Have you noticed that different people have different reactions to a dementor?" They knew he was talking about Harry, but the class just nodded. "It's because we have all experienced different things. We all have had bad times in our lives, but for some of us, our pasts have been horrific, and the dementor makes you re-live that all." Lupin continued on explaining that for some people who have had so much bad in their lives this could become overwhelming. It didn't make that person weak, on the contrary, it makes them the bravest person in the world every time they wake up and get out of bed willing to face another day. He reminded them that there was no shame in what the Dementors brought them, but to remember to always be sensitive to each other's horrors, whether they were large or small.

After feeding the class loads more chocolate, he let them go. As the students left the room Mia could here admiration in their voices. Professor Lupin's class hadn't gone as well as it should have, but the horror they had all faced together, the horror that Lupin had saved them from had made them all look at him with awe as they walked past the chair he sat on. Mia waited until the rest of the class had filled up before she walked to the front of the room. "Sir?"

Lupin had been looking down at his shoes deep in thought as the students walked out. He looked up at Mia when she spoke, and that small smile formed at the corner of his mouth when he saw her. "Yes Miss Black?"

"I, Sir I just wanted to apologize for-"

Lupin cut her off mid sentence. "No, it is I that should apologize. I wasn't thinking. I knew Harry probably had fears that would be a bit overwhelming for the class, but I forgot that you might as well." Mia didn't like this answer; he spoke like he knew she was weak, but forgot so it was all his fault. Lupin saw the look of confusion on her face and tried to explain. "Professor Dumbledore explained to me what happened over the summer with the Dementors. If I had been faced with that many, I think I would still be living too terrified to ever leave my room again." He smiled at her trying to get her to smile back.

Mia had a feeling this was the person who could teach her a patronus charm, and as he smiled at her, she knew he would be willing. "Professor, what is your happy thought?"

Lupin looked startled. "What do you mean my happy thought?"

"I read up on the patronus charm after I was attacked this summer and it said that the patronus charm was very difficult and that it required a person to focus on a happy thought as they cast it. With how many Dementors were in the room I felt like it probably would have needed to be an extremely happy thought to make all of them go away." Mia realized at the last second how personal the question was that she had asked him, and she dropped her eyes not wanting to watch as he dismissed her question or lied.

Lupin just looked incredulously at the girl in front of him. How bold to ask something like that. He smiled as he thought back to his happy thought, could he tell her? It couldn't hurt. "I think about the first time I ever held my Goddaughter."

Mia raised her eyes up again, that had sounded like an honest answer. "You have a Goddaughter? Do you see her often?" Mia realized she didn't know much about this man, but she wanted to. He had gone to school with her father, been friends with him. And he was always nice to her, seemed to have genuine care in his eyes when he saw her.

"Yes, her father and I were great friends when we were in school. Unfortunately I haven't really had as much opportunity as I would like to spend time with her over the years."

Mia knew she was prying, but she wanted to know. Why did she suddenly feel slightly jealous of this girl she had never met? Mia just wished she had a father figure who wanted to spend time with her. "Why don't you get to see her? You just started teaching at Hogwarts this year right? So you must have seen her more before then."

The teacher smiled at the inquisitive young girl. "Her parents were taken away from her tragically at a young age, and even though I am the legal Godfather, the ministry made some bad decisions and decided that it would be best if the girl lived somewhere else."

Lupin now had a look of sadness on his face, and Mia felt bad for bringing up an obviously tender subject. So she decided to change it to a subject she was even more curious about. "You knew my father in school. You were in the same year, and the same house together."

Lupin's face changes instantly to shock, replaced quickly with sorrow and regret. "I did know him."

Excitement radiated inside of Mia. Finally, some answers. Professor Lupin always seemed willing to give away information. There was no way he would deny her this. "Forgive me Sir, but you see, I know nothing of him. People always seem scared to talk to me about him, but I have to know. It's my right to know."

"I can't. I'm sorry Mia."

He had used her nickname, and Mia had heard it. He wasn't always the professional teacher like McGonagall. He really cared about his students. "Please Professor."

Lupin dropped his head in defeat. What could he tell her? He slowly lifted his head in determination. "In school, when he was young. Your father was a great man and a true friend. I-" He paused. "I owe so much to your father. You are very much like him. You have his determination, and his courage, the way you stood down that dementor. He was a great man."

"Was? You say it like he died. Why did he kill all those muggles?"

Lupin rubbed his forehead. He looked tired after the class they had just had. "I say was, because he did die. The man I knew in school, my friend, is not the same man who is out there right now. Your father is gone, and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be haunted by the ghost of him who still exists."

"What did he do? No one will give me any details and I needed to know."

"I can't tell you that Mia, It's too much." He shook his head with his eyes closed as if trying to get rid of what was in his head

"Please Sir! If you don't tell me who will?" Mia needed to know, she had to know, and she was so close to the truth.

"NO!" Lupin's Voice rang out loud and clear. Mia froze. She didn't mean to push him that hard. His anger seemed to disperse out of him and his face softened to a frown of sadness. "I am sorry, but you should just remember him as he was. It does not matter what he did after he changed. That man isn't your father. And that's the end of it."

Mia had left the staffroom feeling horrible. She had been the reason for the dementor/bogart that had ruined Lupin's first class and now here she was pressing him for personal information. She didn't understand why she felt so comfortable around this man. Ever since the first time she had met him in Diagon Alley she had felt like he was someone she needed to know, and instead she was miss stepping her place and becoming a student Lupin would want to avoid.

Mia avoided the Great Hall and skipped her dinner as well not feeling up to being around any students especially after word got around of what had happened with the bogart. Mia had gone straight to the library and started working in on her homework. It was just over an hour before Gabe had tracked her down. Mia still didn't understand where he was disappearing to so randomly but being that she had her own secrets she didn't press him.

Gabe slipped into a chair next to Mia at her usual table in the back of the library. As he slipped off his bag he handed Mia a napkin with a few roast beef sandwiches stuffed inside making sure that Madam Pince wouldn't see. "You shouldn't skip meals. You are skinny enough as it is." Mia thanked to him for the sandwich and told him that she didn't really have much of an appetite. "Well then in that case... Eat them anyways or I'm telling McGonagall."

Mia smiled at her friend's concern, and started slowly munching on one of the sandwiches. "Did you..?" Mia couldn't bring herself to asking Gabe, but he understood completely.

"Hear about the bogart? Yeah, Hermione filled me in. Merlin Mia, it sounds horrible. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

At this Mia looked up at him, the bogart completely forgotten. "That's right. Seriously Gabe, where did you get off to? You were so excited for class, then you just ran off again."

Gabe's demeanor immediately changed from the caring friend into a nervous suspicious mess. He broke eye contact and started rifling through his school bad as if looking for something to make Mia forget her question. "Uh... Well, I mean."

Mia waved away his stammered response. "Forget about it." She really didn't want to pressure him to explain his secret. He would tell her eventual if he wanted to. "But I bet Hermione couldn't tell you the conversation I had with Lupin after class, since she wasn't there." Mia changed the subject for her friends benefit.

She really didn't want to press him, and as soon as she started telling him about her conversation with Professor Lupin he seemed to relax. Gabe had seemed surprised at the way Lupin had been willing to talk about such personal things with Mia, so Mia told him about the times she had met him before their second year, and in Diagon Alley. She also told him how she had seen the picture of him at her father's wedding and how she knew they had been close.

After expressing her frustration about Lupin not telling her more about her father, Gabe looked a little concerned. "But still, he is a teacher and I don't know if it is really his place to tell you. I mean, wouldn't that be a little weird having that sort of relationship with a teacher?"

"Gabe, you forget who you are talking to," Mia said in a flat voice. "Hogwarts is my legal guardian. Professor McGonagall has been the most supportive female in my life and Dumbledore and I have often had tea over chess games as he tells me old stories just as if he is a grandfather. Professor Sprout teaches me how to cook when she is bored with the summer, and Flitwick loans me fantasy novels. I live at the castle year around. My school life and home life are the same thing. It's not like I have a father in the ministry I can owl home to when I have a personal question!" in a flash Mia's face changed from troubled fury and was lit up with excitement.

Gabe grew worried by her excitement. Her plans weren't always the safest. Before Gabe had a chance to ask, Mia filled him in on what idea had made her stop. "Gabe, I need you to ask your dad what my father really did! He can find out working for the ministry."

Gabe looked apologetically at Mia. "I don't think that will work. He works as an ambassador, they have no reason to tell him anything, even if he did agree to look into it."

Gabe's doubt didn't stop Mia. "Not if he starts showing too much concern for his own son's well being. I bet he could get it out of someone."

"Mia, if it's really bad I doubt my dad would even tell me. I don't know how I could even convince him!"

Mia thought hard for a moment. "Tell him there are a few other kids who know and are making fun of me and I'm getting confused because no one ever really told me the story. It is _my_ life after all, I have a right to know! When I asked Professor McGonagall over the summer she just recited the Daily Prophet and Draco wouldn't tell me! Not even Lupin, and I felt like he was... different somehow. And if no one in my life cares enough to tell me themselves then I have to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

><p>Professor Lupin had gone looking for Mia after dinner. He had seen her missing from meals all day and was beginning to worry that he had been too hard on her. When he had arrived at the library he hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when he heard what Mia was discussing with her friend Lupin's heart was immediately filled with guilt and he hid behind a bookshelf. <em>"And if no one in my life cares enough to tell me themselves then I have to take matters into my own hands." <em>Lupin felt horrible. Mia was seeking out answers and not even her Godfather (the one man who was responsible for her) was brave enough to give them to her.

Before the boy with her had a chance to respond Remus straightened up and took a deep breath gathering his confidence. He walked out from behind the bookcase and made as if discovering Mia for the first time. "Miss Black, might I have a word?" Mia looked up startled hoping Lupin hadn't heard what she had said. She looked at Gabe and he gave a reassuring smile. Mia stood up to follow Professor Lupin out of the library but he paused and turned back to Gabe. "It's Adewumi, isn't it?"

Startled Gabe responded. "Uh, yeah."

"I missed you in class today. I didn't get a note excusing you and wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Oh, uh, yes sir. I am doing much better."

"And the reason you missed my class?"

Gabe looked from Lupin and then back to Mia. "I, uh, was in the bathroom." Gabe showed scarlet through his dark skin and his eyes dropped in embarrassment.

Lupin nodded at the boy slightly embarrassed himself for asking. "Right, I understand. Next time please make sure you get a note from Madam Pomfrey. I am sure you can get one of your classmates to fill you in on what you missed." And with that Lupin turned and left the library leading Mia through the castle towards his office.

He seemed to be extremely deep in thought and slightly nervous and didn't say a word to her until they were safely in his office and he was pouring tea. "I apologize; I only have tea bags at the moment." Mia awkwardly took her tea nodding that she didn't mind as she wondered intently as to what Lupin could want from her. Maybe he was going to talk about how Mia had acted earlier; she had been extremely rude and disrespectful asking him to tell her about her father like that. Professor Lupin was her teacher, despite the strange connection she felt to him. She shouldn't have forgotten her place, he was right to yell at her and refuse to tell her what she had asked.

Mia lowered her tea and spoke up before the teacher had settled himself with his own tea. "Sir, I wanted to apologize. I was completely out of line with my questioning today."

Professor Lupin looked up at Mia from his tea and sat down heavily in his seat. He shook his head slowly before he spoke. "You my dear Mia, are an amazing person." Mia looked up with surprise and confusion at his words. He met her eyes kindly and continued. "Here I am asking you to tea so I can properly apologize to you, and you beat me to it." Mia still looked confused. "Mia, I am the one who owes an apology. I am your teacher, and it is my responsibility to make sure you are fully informed. You asked me for information and I was too afraid and too selfish to give it to you."

"Why afraid sir?"

Lupin thought for a moment. "Before I answer that, and I promise I will, answer me this instead. Why do you want to know your father's crimes so badly? They are not something to be heard lightly."

Mia thought for a few moments on how best to present herself, then she dropped all sense of facade and spoke from her heart. "People are always saying all these snide comments about him or speaking of him and the things he's done with such horror and then they turn to me and act as though their words shouldn't have any effect on me. And those are the people I respect. Everyone else just looks at me with terror and jumps out of the way when they see me in the halls. How can people tell me how much I am like him one minute and then disgrace him and call him horrible things the next?"

Remus felt so heartbroken listening to his little girl, he wished he could just reach across and scoop her up into his arms and hum her to sleep like he did when she was a baby. But he couldn't do that. Mia still didn't even know who he was to her. "When people say bad things about your father it doesn't reflect on to you at all! You are not your father."

"But you don't get it! He is my father, he made me. Half of who I am is from him. I feel like all of that evil, all of that horror is right here." Mia was holding her hand a few inches away from her chest. "All of that evil is right here. It's not in me yet, but I feel like its looming so close, trying to get inside of me." Lupin tried to interrupt and assure Mia that she wasn't evil but she stopped him. "No, please, let me finish. I have to get this out. My dad wasn't always evil, you said it yourself. I have pictures of him when he was my age and he looked so care free. If someone like that can turn so bad then why can't I? How am I safe to grow into a healthy person if I don't even have the knowledge of my father's mistakes to learn from? I feel like if I knew what all he had really done then I would be better prepared to protect myself from ever going down the same road as him. I just have to know what he did, how he got to the place where he could do it."

Lupin was torn inside of himself. He knew he had to tell her, but he didn't want her weighed down by any of this any longer. He wished he could take all of her troubles and all of her struggles away from her and carry them himself. He sighed deeply and leaned forward in his chair. "And that is exactly why I am afraid to tell you." Mia looked up at the weary man with hope. "You ask how he could have gotten to the place where he did what he did, but honestly I have absolutely no idea. Before that moment, before I knew he was guilty, you could have stood in front of me and told me what he was about to do and I would have said you had lost your mind. Above all else he was such a loyal friend."

"But sir, what did he do?"

Lupin looked down at his little girl and saw the one year old baby he swore to protect. "Are you sure you want to know? This is something you can never unlearn."

Mia thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. I need to."

Lupin nodded then leaned back in his chair, tea forgotten in his hand. He would tell the truth, but not all of it, not yet. He closed his eyes as if remembering, and told his tale. "When we were in school, I was sorted into Gryffindor house with three other boys. Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew." Mia let out a small gasp recognizing the last name as the wizard she had read in the Profit as the one he had killed with all the muggles. Lupin noticed her reaction. "Yes, the same Pettigrew he killed much latter. But in school, we all quickly became the best of friends, doing everything together, supporting each other at all times. Sirius and James were too of the biggest pranksters this school has ever seen. They were both wickedly bright, top of the class. I was usually their calming force, keeping them out of the worst of trouble, and Peter... Well he was along for the ride.

"In those days Voldemort was gaining power and our world was quickly being split into two sides. Those who followed him and those who stood against. Dumbledore was leading the force against him and James, Peter, Sirius and I were standing in the front lines. But the fighting and the danger didn't keep us from living lives and remembering what we were fighting for. Right in the middle of it all our side was still getting married and having kids. James and Lily had Harry, Sirius and Cassy had you. Even Frank and Alice Longbottom had a little boy."

Mia was surprised to hear that Neville's parents had fought Voldemort as well. She silently wondered what happened to them and why Neville lived with his grandmother as Lupin continued. "Shortly after Harry was born something happened, and Voldemort began gunning for the Potters with more strength than ever before. Dumbledore found out through an inside source that Voldemort was going to kill them so he convinced them to go into hiding with the Fidelius Charm. This is a very powerful magic that hides a secret inside of a person. This person is called a secret keeper. The plan was simple, as long as the secret keeper didn't tell Voldemort where the Potters were hiding; he could be looking straight at them and never see them.

"We knew there was someone on our side leaking information to Voldemort. It was becoming more and more clear as we were losing ground in the war. So when the Potters went into hiding Dumbledore tried to convince James to let him be the secret keeper, but James wouldn't hear it. It would be Sirius, it would always be Sirius. He and James were more than friends, they were brothers. Best men at each other's weddings, James even named Sirius as Harry's Godfather. That would make you two brother and sister of sorts. That is if Harry ever knew, but it would crush him to know." Lupin seemed to freeze up at this point. He opened his eyes and stared straight at the sealing. "Because the truth of the matter is James and Lily Potter would still be alive if Sirius hadn't betrayed them to Voldemort."

Mia couldn't believe this. This was the truth of it. Her father had betrayed his best friend to Voldemort. "He told Voldemort where to find them, and then when it backfired and Voldemort was weakened he went on the run. That's when Peter caught up to him, the foolish man. Peter was always horrible at dueling." Lupin was shaking his head at the memory, but then he sat up suddenly and set down the tea in his hand. "Now Mia, I want you to listen to me." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You are NOT your father. What ever changed in him, whatever went wrong, that is not in you. For as much as you have his brains and his courage and his stubbornness and his strength, you also have your mother. One look at you and it is clear you have her eyes, her heart, and her love. There was not an ounce of meanness or cruelty in your mother. She was the balancing force to your father and she is inside of you too. Never forget that. Never."

Professor Lupin still held Mia by the shoulders peering into her eyes. His expression was so full of a desperate hope, and something else Mia wasn't familiar with, but had seen occasionally in Gabe's eyes and it warmed her heart. Mia nodded to her professor to assure him that she wouldn't forget who she was and the tired man released her and looking slightly uncomfortable again started adding more sugar to his tea.

Mia thought to herself for a second. She didn't want this talk with Professor Lupin to end on such a strange note. "Will you teach me how to cast a patronus charm?"

Lupin's frown fell away almost instantly and was replaced by a big smile of disbelief. "That is a very hard charm to learn. Most full grown wizards cannot produce one, and you're only thirteen."

"I like a challenge"

Lupin looked at the young girl so much like her father in her determination. He agreed to it. Mia would meet with him after dinner on Fridays, and they would practice the charm.

When Mia left the classroom she was bouncing with excitement. She headed back to the library and fund Gabe working on an essay for Arithmancy. Mia sat down but it took Gabe a moment to notice her over his complex number chart.

Finally Gabe leaned back in his chair and jumped when he saw her. Ma laughed at his shock and once he had stopped glaring at her, Mia told Gabe everything she had discussed with Lupin. Gabe looked at Mia with sympathy. "So your dad..."

"Is the reason Harry has no parents," Mia finished for him. "It makes more sense why he would be after Harry now. Pay back for defeating his master."

Gabe shook his head with disbelief. "Goodness Mia, I am so sorry."

Mia shrugged. "Draco was right. If Harry finds out, he will never forgive me."

"What your father did has nothing to do with you. Harry knows that. Don't worry about it, it will only stress you out more. Instead just focus on your dementor lessons. That's so cool he is teaching you. I'm so jealous; you will have to teach me everything."

Mia smiled thinking about the chance to learn the enchantment. It was what she needed, the assurance that if a dementor ever came near her again she could fight it. She would conquer that fear and then she would be stronger. Maybe even strong enough to forget her father all together.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? I know some of you were really curious as to what Mia's bogart would be. Next chapter will have a little Gabe resoution. Review your thoughts! They encourage me to update!<p> 


	29. Wolves and wolf like men

AN: So a few of you noticed, Draco was late to his first class of Care of Magical Creatures. Just to give you a rundown of what happened, Hagrid immediately put Draco in his place for being late, believing the kid had done it to mess with his first class, and warned Draco that any more slip ups would result in a detention cleaning up after fang. After his talk with Mia, Draco was feeling a bit off his game so he just left things at that, standing in the back and refusing to participate with the hippogryphs. Now Buckbeak is safe!

Also a few of you guessed correctly what Gabe turns into, but you won't know until the end of the chapter. NO PEEKING!

I am not Io Rowling... Obviously

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Saturday morning came, and with it there was a general sense of peace in the castle. Mia woke up extra early, excited for her breakfast in the empty entrance hall. Among her toast and pumpkin juice the morning paper was delivered by a rather rude but punctual owl and Mia took her time eating before she unrolled it. A few students and teachers soon made their way into the great hall. Mia knew most would choose to sleep late into the morning giving her more time to linger over her breakfast.

Professor Lupin walked into the great hall, and gave Mia a warm smile as he made his way to the head table. They hadn't spoken since Thursday night, but there was a peace between them, as if they knew each other better. Remus sat down at the staff table and poured himself a cup of tea as Professor Sprout struck up a casual conversation with him. He kept one eye on Mia as she ate her breakfast and casualty unrolled her morning paper.

Professor Sprout was telling him about a group of young Bouncing Bulbs she had collected for her fourth year class when Remus noticed Mia stiffen in her chair; he could sense something was off. Remus watched Mia closely as she read her paper. The girl stood up and threw the paper at the ground walking out of the room, anger radiating off of her.

Remus stood up, giving no excuse to the other Professor as he strode across the room and picked up the paper. On the first page he saw it clearly. SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED. Some Muggle had sighted him in the small village of Dufftown. The muggle, thinking him an average murderer had called the muggle police, and Black was gone by the time the Ministry had arrived. Dufftown wasn't far from Hogwarts. Filled with anger Remus balled up the paper and stormed out of the great hall in search of his God Daughter. He was so angry at Sirius. It wasn't enough that he had already abandoned the girl, but now he would go on haunting her with his presence.

Remus' heart broke as he thought what che could possibly thinking. Did she think her father was coming for her and it scaired her? No, that was rage he saw on her when she left, not fear. Did she know about the rumors that he would be coming to Hogwarts for Harry, for revenge? The Ministry had tried to keep those quiet, but that never really worked did it? Poor Mia, it was clear now her father was coming to the school, and that news would isolate her even more from the rest of the student population. He had to find her, he had to tell her everything would be ok.

He looked everywhere in the castle he could think of, he even looked in a few places he was sure were only known to him and the other Marauders, but Mia was after all the daughter of a Marauder. He didn't find her, wherever he looked, for Mia didn't want to be found.

* * *

><p>Mia sat on the plush carpeting in the room of requirement. She was staring blankly at the wall, her mind empty of all thought her eyes red and puffy, but finally dry. She had been so mad when she read the article. Mad because her father had to escape and give her classmates another reason to hate her. Mad because he was a traitor of the worst kind and had abandoned her for it. Mad because she would never get a chance to speak to him, to be held by him, to be his little girl. And most of all she was mad at herself for having those desires, for deep down still being a little girl alone and crying because she would never have a father, never be loved and cared for and protected by him.<p>

As she fled the great hall she had felt trapped in the castle, she couldn't leave by demand of the headmaster, so she had sought solitude somewhere else. When she had reached the seventh floor she was so mad as she entered the room, and then her anger had turned into a deep sadness and she had fallen to the floor and cried, harder than she ever had in her life. And after she had cried she had sat there feeling empty. She needed something to do. Mia stood up and straightened out her robes. Her eyes had been dry for a while now so she made her way out of the room of requirement and headed up a different staircase.

Mia pushed open the door to the hospital wing and made her way in. There were a few student's lying in cots with the curtains pulled shut. Mia saw Madam Pomfrey hustle over to her with a worried look. "Oh Miss Black, you aren't feeling under the weather as well are you?"  
>Mia shook her head. "Actually Madam Pomfrey, classes have been going a week and I feel strange not coming here every day to help out anymore. I know with classes going I probably won't have time to brew or anything, but I was wondering if I could still help out once in awhile. I already know all about the potions you use after all."<p>

Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly to Mia. She had grown fond of her over the summer. "I would be delighted to have your help. Now I am going to check on Miss Lovegood in bed four. Put on a smock from the closet and bring me a pepper up potion." Mia jumped up with excitement and ran to the closet in the corner. She took off her robes and hung them up, pulling a white smock off of a hook and tied it over jumper and jeans. Then Mia went to the potion cabinet and took down a pepper up potion. The cabinet wasn't organized very well, but Mia knew the sight of it by heart after brewing it so often.

Mia took the potion over to bed four and stepped around the curtain. Lying in the bed was a young girl with white blond hair and big eyes that were currently closed in obvious pain. Madam Pomfrey was casting spells over the girl, and with each spell a colorful glow would appear. When Mia appeared Madam Pomfrey started explaining what she was doing. "With each diagnostic spell I cast, the color reveals an ailment in the body and the location of the illness. Red means fatigue, green is poison, blue represents the blood stream, yellow the mind."  
>Mia tried to pay attention to the colors and noticed a purply color and a pink color followed by orange, red, turquoise and a very light leaf green. When she was finished Madam Pomfrey frowned with her hands on her hips. "Miss Lovegood, what on earth did you say happened to you again." The girl in the bed tightened in pain, holding her stomach, a look of fear in her eyes.<p>

"Miss Lovegood!"

The girl opened her eyes still looking worried. "It was just a prank."

"Miss Lovegood, last term you came in with a broken wrist saying your shoes tied themselves as you were walking down the staircase, and last winter you had frostbite on your toes because you said your shoes kept running away and you had to spend Herbology barefoot. Now tell me the truth, are other student's bullying you?"

The young girl shook her head. "My dad says they just don't understand how special I am but that when they do I will have more than enough friends."

Mia recognized the girl now. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw the year before and Gabe said she was a little _off._ He said that the others in their house hadn't accepted her very well, Ravenclaw was rather well known for having the brightest as well as the most eccentric students in the school being that genius and insanity were usually right next door, but this girl apparently had a knack for bluntly saying whatever came into her peculiar mind. And those things weren't always the sort of things that won you friends.

Madam Pomfrey huffed at the girls words. "Xenophilius! The foolish man. I was in school with your father you know, and your mother. She was a brilliant witch. We were quite close. I don't suppose you will tell me which students did this to you this time, will you? No? Didn't think so. Well listen close, if you ever need to talk, I will be here." Madam Pomfrey told Mia the best potions to counteract the girl's condition and sent Mia off to get them. When Mia got back she gave Madam Pomfrey the potions and watched the girl take them. Madam Pomfrey left when another student came in the hospital wing. Mia stayed to watch the girl take her sleeping draft.

After draining the flask, the girl looked up at Mia. "You know, I'm not afraid of you."  
>Mia smiled. "That's because unlike most of the other Ravenclaws, you actually have a brain." This made the girl smile, so Mia decided to go another rout with the girl. "You know, I'm sort of ok that my father is a murderer and that most of the school hates me. Do you know why?"<p>

The younger girl nodded. "Because most people won't even talk to you, so the ones that do you know are true friends. You can just be yourself and know they will be ok with it. I think that's what my Dad meant when he said eventually I will have more than enough friends. Because true friends who like you despite everything else in the world are worth more than anyone else."  
>Mia smiled, "Exactly. If you want, I can be your friend. After all, us outcasts should stick together." The other girl nodded and smiled as the sleeping draft took effect. Mia found Madam Pomfrey and continued shadowing her, learning what potions to give to what patents.<p>

Mia soon found healing was an art much like brewing a potion. One had to mix healing spells and potions, but also had to fully know how the potions and spells would react with each other to make a cure and not a poison or explosion. When it was time for dinner the medi witch dismissed Mia. As she was hanging up her smock and retrieving her robes, Mia decided to sneak an extra pepper up potion for Gabe. She knew that if he was sick it would help, but if he wasn't sick maybe she could use it to ask him what was really wrong.

Helping in the hospital wing had helped Mia forget the mornings news but Mia still didn't feel like facing the students who would all know her father was coming closer to the school so instead she fetched her school work and went to the library. After dinner students started filling into the library to study and before long Gabe showed up as Mia suspected he would, only this time something was different.

Gabe walked up to Mia's table in the library and sat down. Without pulling her eyes off of her book Mia handed him the pepper up potion. "Here, this will make you feel better. Pepper up potion, I made it over the summer."

I can't take that." Gabe said it gravely.

"Professor Snape checked everything I made, it's good quality, I wouldn't poison you." Mia kept her eyes on her book pretending like she was barely paying him attention hoping he would say something unknowingly.

When Gabe spoke again he had a strange sound in his voice, like he was afraid. "I need to talk to you about something important." Mia tore her eyes away from her Arithmancy book and looked at Gabe. He looked nervous and jumpy. There was a bit of sweat on his forehead and his eyes were filled with fear.

Mia immediately jumped up and walked over to him, peering into his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
>Gabe had his right hand buried in his robes and slowly pulled it out. Mia looked down at his hand with shock. His normally large hand was smaller and covered with deep chocolate brown fur. His nails were thick and white. Gabe's hand wasn't a human hand. It was a paw.<p>

Mia looked up into Gabe's eyes searching for answers. He just looked back with fear and regret. "I wanted to surprise you, but... I keep getting stuck. And I'm almost out of potion." Mia saw in his eyes a deep worry. "I'm going to die aren't I? Gosh I was so stupid!"

Mia's mind blew up with realization. "You're an Animagus! Gabe! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Shhhhh! not so loud. I'm not an animagus yet! Like I said I keep getting stuck. Come on Mia! Tell me. You did this too didn't you? I need help! Or at the very least I need to find a bathroom to take the next potion, my paw is starting to get tingly." Gabe was holding a vial of clear potion in his left hand.

Mia realized the danger Gabe really was in. She quickly packed her bag up and gestured for him to follow her. Everything was making sense now. This was why Gabe kept running off for an hour at a time. Just like Mia had, Gabe kept accidentally changing, but unlike Mia he wasn't forcing those animal body parts back into human form, he was just taking the potion each time and transforming for an hour. If he ran out of potions he would be dead.

Mia led Gabe up to the seventh floor and down a deserted corridor to where she knew the room of requirement to be. Gabe looked at Mia questioningly but she just returned his look with one of mischief and closed her eyes tight thinking about the room of mirrors she had often used. She heard Gabe gasp softly and opened her eyes to see the old wooden door in front of her. Taking Gabe's hand she led him over to the door and opened it. The solid stone room was lined on three sides by pure mirrors. There were plush carpets on the floor and an overstuffed couch in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" Gabe stepped in looking around with wonder.

"It's the Room of Requirement. It is whatever you need it to be, just when you need it. Come on." Mia led him over to the couch and sat down next to him, turning so that she was facing him. "Ok, now give me your paw." Mia smiled at Gabe, he had a paw! How much fun they could have if this worked out! But the boy just looked back at Mia with worry. "Come on." Mia held out her hand. Reluctantly Gabe lifted his right paw with a look of sharp pain at the movement and placed it on Mia's hand. Mia held it tight. His hand was already turning cold from a lack of circulation. She took his other hand in hers as well as she spoke softly, trying to calm him with her voice. "Have you managed to transform it back on your own yet?" Gabe shook his head. "When did you first take it?"

Gabe looked at her with a sad smile. "On your birthday, after we said goodnight."

Mia did the calculations in her head. "Almost three weeks. How many potions do you have left?"

Gabe looked ashamed. "Four."

Mia's stomach fell out. "Four? You only have four left?"

Gabe winced at the fear in her voice. "You don't have to tell me."

Mia took a deep breath. "No, it's ok. We can do this. You can do this." Mia relaxed her shoulders and squeezed Gabe's paw lightly. She took Gabe's left hand in hers as well, holding both hands as she spoke. "Ok. Take a deep breath." Gabe did. "Empty your mind of everything. Let go of the worry and the fear and the pain. Forget the school work and the classes. Just breathe."

Gabe took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Mia felt the bottom of Gabe's human left hand with her fingers, rubbing his palm. "Feel your hand, feel the sensation of my hand on your smooth skin. Hairless skin." Mia continued rubbing his palm and in addition started rubbing his paw. "Now focus on your paw. Remember the feeling of your long fingers stretching out of your palm. Smooth hairless skin." Mia could feel the fur on Gabe's paw receding, and his fingers slowly began to extend. "Feel my hand with your finger tips. Think about how it feels to stretch out your hand, how it feels to hold a quill." Gabe's paw continued to transform back into a human hand slowly until it looked identical to his left. "Now open your eyes."

Gabe opened his eyes and looked directly into Mia's. She met his warm eyes and smiled holding up his human hand for him to see. "You did it."

Gabe smiled big and pulled Mia in for a hug, "No! You did it! Oh Mia I thought I was hopeless!"

Mia laughed. "No, I just coached you. You're the one who did the transformation." Mia sat back in to the couch. "Now spill. Tell me everything. Why did you do this?"

Gabe smiled crooked. "The first day we spoke, at the quidditch pitch. You had papers on becoming an animagus. It just peaked my interest. I just had to know if you had done it, if you were one. And then as we got to know each other, there were all those signs. Curiosity got the best of me, I had to know. Tell me please."

Mia smiled. "You already know I am. You saw me."

Gabe looked at Mia searching. "You were that tiger."

"Yes."

Gabe sighed in relief finally knowing the secret that had driven him mad for months. "Will you show me?"

Mia laughed. "Not tonight. Tonight you have to work on your form. We aren't going to bed until you turn your hand back into a paw and then back into a hand."

Gabe sighed. "Can't I just take the potion?"

"Gabe, you have to be able to do this, you have to completely transform once fully into your animal form and then back to a human. This is how you practice. Then you only take the potion if you truly get stuck. Now, you tell me. What is your animal?" Mia smiled up at Gabe knowingly. She knew what sort of paw that was but she wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm a wolf."

* * *

><p>The next week went by slowly for Mia. She loved her new classes and enjoyed the work she did in ancient runes. All of her free time not doing school work was spent with Gabe helping him get his transformations under control. She still refused to show him her form, promising she would show him as soon as he was able to fully transform into wolf form and back again without a potion. Whenever Gabe had a partial transformation in classes, he started simply closing his eyes and focusing until he clanged back instead of running off to a bathroom.<p>

The hard part for Gabe seemed to be when Mia would try to get him to transform parts of his body back into a wolf. Mia didn't get it, turning into a tiger had seemed so natural to her, but for Gabe he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Mia was just relieved he could now transform back without using a potion. At this rate he would be safe much longer. He hadn't used a single potion since Mia had been helping him. Of course there were other reasons Gabe had to get his transformation under control soon. Quidditch practice would be starting up in just a few weeks, and Gabe knew if he had any form slips on his broom, he would surely fall.

Mia was most excited for Friday night, when she would be having her first Dementor lesson with Professor Lupin. She just had to get to Friday first. Thursday came and Mia was relieved knowing she was almost there. She also had to admit she was rather exited for her DADA class. Gabe was doubly exited because this was his first DADA class having missed the first one.

When the students arrived at their classroom and were exited to discover their class once again would be taking place outside of the classroom. As soon as the class was assembled Lupin entered the room and ordered everyone to leave their books and bags, grab their wands, and follow him. He led them down a few staircases and out the front doors into the grounds. Mia breathed out in relief as the sunlight hit her face. This was the first time since the dementor attack that Mia had been allowed out of the castle. Mia wondered if the Defense teacher was aware.

Professor Lupin strutted across the castle grounds with confidence, the class following swiftly in his wake. He looked back often at the class making sure everyone was safe and following promptly. Mia met his eyes on several occasions. As soon as the class was out of the shadow of the castle Professor Lupin spoke up and started drilling the class as they walked. "Now, who can tell me what species live in the great lake? Everyone try to name at least one."

The class began calling out answers, Lupin responding with added knowledge on a particular creature or encouragement to a student who wasn't confident in an answer. When it was Mia's turn, she mentioned a few species of magical plants that lived in the lake. She knew all about them after the paper she did for Professor Sprout her first year. Gabe elbowed her in the side laughing that plants didn't count. Lupin disagreed. "Knowing your surroundings including the plants as well as the magical creatures in a crises situation is important for anyone wanting to protect themselves. Out of the two plants Miss Black just mentioned, one of them you can eat to stay alive in the wilderness and one of them when put on a gaping wound will stop the bleeding. Do you know which one is which Mr. Adewumi?"

Gabe shut up at the question, not even Hermione knew the answer. Mia was the only one who had done so much extra reading in the subject of Herbology. But to everyone's surprise Neville put his hand in the air knowing the answer. Lupin gave Neville an extra five points for knowing such an advanced question. "Conquering Bogart's, knowing your plants, Mr. Longbottom, I think you would do quite well as an Auror someday. It is in your blood after all." Neville blushed and put his head down and Gabe just sulked along. It was his dream to be an Auror.

When they reached the lake Lupin started up on his lecture about knowing your surroundings and telling the students about a few of the more interesting creatures who lived there. Mia was distracted when she heard a howl way too close to the class. The howl was a call to her, there was a breeze in the air and the wolves could smell her. They missed her and wanted to see her, know she was ok with all of the strange dark creatures surrounding the castle. Mia tried to call out to her with her mind and tell them to stay back but she still wasn't very good at it. Especially from a distance.

There was a second howl, just on the other side of the trees. Lupin stopped talking and the whole class stared at him. There was a small fear in some of the students eyes who had noticed the howl. "Class, I want everyone to go around the lake to Professor Hagrid's hut." The first of the Pack came out of the woods and a few of the girls screamed in fear. "Quietly! I can stop them if I need to, but I don't want to hurt them. Now Go." The class started moving away, some of the more fearful, at a fast run.

Mia stood in place not moving, Gabe tugging at her sleeve. "Gabe! It's the Pack, they just wanted to see me, they won't hurt us." The wolves spotted Mia and took off at a run for her, it was only Fleetfoot, Bearchaser, and Pounce, but now that pounce was full grown they were easily the largest wolves in the Pack. Mia could distinctly hear Pounce saying _Dog pile!_ with joy as he ran at her.

Lupin ran in front of Gabe and Mia blocking them from the charging wolves. "I said go! NOW!"  
>He raised his wand and Mia jumped at his arm pulling it down. "No! Don't hurt them, they are friends!" The Professor didn't seem to believe her words and tried to shake her off of his wand arm. Mia knew she sounded like a crazy person and instead let go of his arm and got in front of him blocking his attack and running for the wolves.<p>

Lupin just looked after his insane God Daughter and tried to think up the best spell to stop her and save her at the same time. "Mia come back here!"

Gabe saw his train of thought and thinking like the rational Ravenclaw tried to explain properly to the Professor. He laid a hand on his wand arm. "Professor Lupin, they won't hurt her. Trust me, she may be crazy, but she's not that crazy. They are kind of like her family, just trust her."  
>Mia slowed down when pounce, running the fastest, was only a few feet in front of her. "Oh gosh! Pounce be gentle!" But the full grown wolf was still young, and didn't listen. He smacked into Mia at full force knocking her to the ground, pinning her and licking her face, witch from a distance did look quite a bit like mauling. Gabe, no longer so confident in Mia's faith in the wolves took off at a run just to make sure Mia was still breathing, and Lupin followed closely behind. When they arrived at the dog pile Mia was flat on her back with pounce on top of her licking her to death while Bearchaser licked Mia's free hand and Fleetfoot stood watching letting out a deep barking wolf laugh, looking the dignified head wolf.<p>

"Oh gosh! Pounce! I'm clean, I'm clean! Now stop licking me! I missed you too! I'm just a weak human, remember? I need to breath!" Pounce climbed off of Mia's chest and Mia sat up. Bearchaser finally getting a clear shot at her pranced over and gave her a wolfly head but in the chest and an extra lick on the face.

_You may look human, but you are still Witchpup._

Mia laughed, "Yeah, but they don't know that." Mia noticed Lupin and Gabe looking at her with identical looks of worry. She laughed again. "You can breath you know, I'm fine. Ow. Ok Maybe a little bruised."

Pounce looked down with shame. _Sorry._

"It's ok Pounce, just maybe not so hard next time." Mia realized she was talking to the wolves in front of Lupin and looked up. Lupin had the strangest look on his face as if he was still puzzling it out.

Gabe just gave Lupin a sympathetic look. "Yeah, she can talk to animals. Don't worry, you get used to it."

Fleetfoot, taking notice of the two men, walked up to Gabe with a deep growl in his throat. When he was only a foot away he let out a lowed bark and Gabe jumped a foot in the air. Fleetfoot just let out another wolf laugh with Bearchaser and Punce. Mia started laughing as well. "Looks like he remembers you Gabe."

Gabe realized the wolf was just messing with him again. "Ha ha, real funny, you big fleabag." Gabe immediately realized the irony of his words and Mia fell over laughing at the look on his face. Pounce laid down across Mia's legs in a way so that she could scratch his ears. Fleetfoot on the other hand had switched his attention to Professor Lupin.

_Witchpup, you didn't tell us you had found Moonwalker._

Mia looked at the wolf with confusion. "Moonwalker? What is Moonwalker?" Mia looked past Fleetfoot and realized he was looking and sniffing Professor Lupin. She looked at Lupin and he was staring at the wolf. When he heard Mia talk he looked up at her startled at the word she said.

_Moonwalker. The one who told us to look after you. Half man half wolf. But not like this one. _He sniffed at Gabe. _Moonwalker cannot become wolf whenever he wants. He can only be like wolf under the moon._

Mia looked from Gabe to Fleetfoot and back to Lupin. Realization finally coming to her. She looked into Lupin's eyes. She knew what a moon walker was another name for. But it couldn't be. Lupin couldn't be a werewolf. She said the word aloud to herself again. "Moonwalker." And the look in Lupin's eyes told her everything. Color drained from his face. Fear, regret. Mia knew it was true.

Just then, Hagrid the huge game keeper came running around the edge of the lake, carrying a cross bow. He was still a long way off but Mia pushed Pounce off of her legs. "Ok time to go!"

_But Witchpup it's been too long since we've seen you!_

"Sorry Pounce, but the man with the crossbow doesn't care." Gabe and Lupin turned and saw Hagrid. Gabe ran towards him to head him off. "Please, you need to go. Fleetfoot, Bearchaser, Pounce, it was so good seeing you." She kissed each one on the head. "I promise to sneak out of the castle and come see you first chance I get! Now get going!"

They barked a last goodbye to her as they ran off back into the forest. As the last tale disappeared among the trees Mia turned and faced Professor Lupin. Their eyes connecting in a moment.

Lupin spoke first. "Sneak out of the castle?" He raised one eyebrow.

Mia just smirked back. "Moon walker?" Lupin's face fell and he paled, and Mia realized her mistake. Hagrid finally reached them and spoke to Lupin for a few minuets. He explained the wolves were just curious and had left peacefully. They rejoined with the panicked class and Lupin retold the same story about peaceful curious wolves that left quickly. He resumed his lecture as they walked back to the castle, and told the students to write a page paper on a species of the lake that they found the most interesting. "Yes Mr. Longbottom, it can be a plant."  
>The class was dismissed and Mia waved Gabe on, telling him she would meet up with him at dinner. Mia stayed sitting at her desk and when the last student left Lupin looked up and asked if Mia wanted tea.<p>

Lupin made his way into his office, fear gripping in his stomach. She knew, she had to know, or at least suspect what he was. But he prayed that her staying after class was a sign that she wasn't completely scared away. He gestured for Mia to sit in the comfy chair next to the fire and he busied himself making tea and organizing his thoughts.

All this time Remus had been terrified that Mia would find out he was her Godfather in the wrong way and would be scared away or would hate him for leaving her. All this time he had been so terrified she would learn that secret that he completely forgot she might figure out his other secret. The more terrifying secret that would make her never want to come near him again, Godfather or no.

Remus set the cup of tea in front of Mia, as he held his own cup and took his seat across from Mia. Mia seeing he had settled leaned forward eagerly. "So."

Remus lowered his tea to his lap. Ready for the final assessment. "So."

Mia thought of the best place to start. "Does Dumbledore know?"

Lupin let out a breath. "Does he know that I'm a?"

"A werewolf." Mia said the words, threw them into the open not seeing the point in dancing around it.

Lupin looked down, knowing all cards were on the table. Well, most of them. "A werewolf. Yes. He does know. He's known for years."

Mia nodded, leaning back in her chair. "That's pretty cool."

Lupin looked up with shock. Then remembering who he was talking to, he chuckled. "I'm glad one of us thinks so."

Mia shifted in her seat and picked up her tea. "Well not cool as in enjoyable. I've read up on it from a personal point of view before, and I know that it's not pretty, or glamorous. But in a big picture sort of way, who better to teach our class."

"Unless anyone finds out about it. Students, parents, it would be a mess."

Mia understood where he was going with this. "I won't tell anyone. I trust you. And I trust Dumbledore. I know other people probably won't be as level headed. It's like the wolves, no one would ever believe me if I tried to tell them they were my friends. And I like you. You are a great teacher. I don't want to see you leave so don't worry. I won't tell a soul." Mia smiled reassuringly.

Lupin just looked at the girl a smile creeping across his face. "You are so your fathers daughter." Mia frowned in confusion. "When he found out my secret he responded in the exact same way." Lupin closed his eyes and frowned in remembrance." I believe his exact words where 'That's so cool! Can I tell James?'" Lupin opened his eyes again and looked at his Mia Bell. "Like I said before, when we were in school, your father was a great man."

Mia nodded in understanding. Then her eyes lit up with a thought. "That reminds me! Can I tell Gabe?"

Lupin laughed out loud shaking his head. "You trust him that much?"

Mia smiled. "He believes me about the wolves in the forest. He will believe me about the wolf in the castle just the same. Gabe knows everything I do. I would trust him with my life. Besides, he's a Ravenclaw, he comes in handy to have around sometimes."

Remus chuckled and took the first sip of his tea a calculating look in his eye. "So. You can talk to animals?"

Mia left Professor Lupin's office a half hour later. They didn't talk about anything else important. They simply talked. Mia told him about the research they had discovered about her beast speaking abilities. She tried to watch his face when she mentioned the hereditary side of her abilities but he didn't show anything. Mia found Gabe in the library, surrounded by a stack of books. She smiled when she sat down and told Gabe everything.

Gabe let out a deep breath. "That is the coolest thing I have heard all week."

Mia laughed. "I thought the exact same thing."

Gabe shook his head. "All I know for sure is I am so jealous of your private Dementor classes now." Mia had to admit, she couldn't wait for tomorrow night either.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think of Gabe's form? Or to Mia's reaction about Lupins secret? In a future chapter I will talk a little more about my thoughts about Mia and Gabe's forms. (Yes there were reasons for my madness.) Next up Mia has her Dementor lessons, and she learns another HUGE secret. Thats right, its the chapter many of you have been waiting for. Also we will get just a little Sirius face time :)<p>

Let me know what you are thinking!


	30. Answers

AN: I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here is a bit more!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

In the north of Scotland, on the edge of a vast forest, a large malnourished shaggy dog paused to rest from its trek. The black dog slumped against the trunk of a tree, panting in the shade of the immense foliage. It had been a long journey to this forest and now all the dog needed to do was cross through the wood to his end destination; an old and hidden castle.

This sounded like an easy task, and it would be if it wasn't for the fact that this forest was filled with creatures out of the average childes nightmares. Centaurs and trolls, giant spiders and even the occasional werewolf. Of course, the last of these didn't worry the dog, for the dog had spent much of its youth with a werewolf in this very forest. The dog had even made the trek from the castle and to the edge of the forest and back again in a single night once.

The dog had been young then, not more than fifteen, and he had been racing a stag. The stag had been his best friend, still would be his best friend had it not been for the rat. The rat had ruined everything. The rat had ratted out the stag and the evil one had killed the stag and the doe. The dog had tried to kill the rat, but the rat had tricked him and gotten away. He had hidden away for twelve years, but now the dog knew where the rat was and he was going there now. He would kill the rat for real this time. And then the stag would be avenged and the dogs work would be done.

No. That wasn't quite right. The dog shook his head, trying to remember another part of the story. The dog shook his head again trying to clear his mind. This time the man shook his head. That was right. He was a man. Sirius Black slumped back against the tree. It had been hard to transform back that time. In Azkaban he had lost so much of himself to the Dementors and since he had been away from them he had spent most of his time as a dog.

He tried to transform back at night, just to remember his own body, but he dreamed horrors at night as a man. When he lost himself as a dog he didn't dream horrors. He let the man go when he was a dog, and it made it easier to heal the parts of his soul the Dementors had eaten. The dog's mind was simple, and easy to make happy. The only down side to this was that the dog forgot things. The dog didn't hold onto the man's responsibilities. The dog forgot important things like the man's daughter. Sirius closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the idea of his daughter. Sirius didn't want his desire for revenge to be stronger than his desire to see his daughter. And it was a sad thought that it sometimes was. Thoughts of his daughter were best and happiest memories, and the Dementors had stolen those first. The pain and horror of James and Lilly's death had been the memory that had stuck with him, cultivated in his heart, keeping him sane all those years.

He knew he would never get her back, she was better off with Moony anyways. Moony would raise her right, be as a father to her. His Mia Bell had been too young to remember him, he would just be the traitor to her. Remus would have told her all about it, just as he should have. Sirius knew Remus would think he was guilty, everyone thought he was guilty, but there wouldn't have been any way to convince anyone he was innocent without the rat. It was better his daughter thought him guilty, then she wouldn't want anything to do with him, she wouldn't long for her real father, the traitor. She would embrace her Godfather and grow up as a responsible, honest woman. That was a better fate than Sirius ever could have managed as a parent. But he knew Remus could do it. Remus would be a perfect father.

Sirius turned his head sharply at a sound in the trees. A squirrel. Sirius hadn't eaten anything today. Sirius took a deep breath, and the tired old dog trotted away in the hopes of catching dinner.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, and Mia scarfed her dinner as fast as she could, much to the surprise of those around her, and left the great hall with a nod to Gabe. They would meet up later in the library and Mia would tell him everything. Lupin hadn't been in the great hall for dinner so she figured the sooner she finished, the sooner she could start her lessons. Mia was so unbelievably excited to get to the DADA classroom where she would be meeting Lupin for her dementor classes. She was so excited in fact, almost skipping to the class, that it wasn't until she burst into the classroom that she remembered she would be facing an actual dementor tonight. She froze as she entered and looked all around her. The room was empty.<p>

Mia wasn't quite sure what she was expecting to see, maybe a dementor sitting in a corner drinking tea, but she was very happy at that moment the room was empty. It wouldn't have done for Lupin or the dementor to see the look of fear on her face as she entered. She let out a deep breath and shook her head trying to clear it of her nonsense. She had to be brave. She didn't want Lupin thinking she couldn't handle this, she wanted to learn the Patronus charm, and she wanted to learn it from Lupin. She wanted to get to know him better, to understand why she felt so comfortable with him.

Just then the classroom door banged open and Mia jumped into the air about a foot. Thankfully Professor Lupin was walking into the classroom backwards, guiding an old trunk through the door with his wand. "Ah Mia- aahhh Miss Black! You are early. I am glad to see you are so eager to learn."

Mia smiled at the warn man, she loved that he sometimes stumbled her name, addressing her by her nickname by accident. It simply increased the feeling Mia got that this man was important to her. "Yes Sir, I saw you weren't at dinner and I couldn't wait." Mia paused, but decided she couldn't hold in her curiosity. "What's in the trunk?"

Lupin cleared the desks to the sides of the class room with a simple flick of his wand and positioned the trunk at the front of the room. "Inside of this chest is our friendly boggart." The trunk jumped as if in response. "And by friendly, I of course mean wild and unfriendly. But it is the same bogart we used in class the other day."

Mia chuckled at this response. She was also very much relieved that she wouldn't be facing a real dementor.

"Now seeing as how the bogart will turn into a dementor when it sees you, you will be able to practice the charm on it without us bringing a real dementor into the room." Lupin nodded at the look of relief on Mia's face. "Think you're ready?"

Mia nodded and pulled out her wand. "Now the incantation is simple you simply point your wand and say _Expecto Patronum._ Say it after me. _Expecto Patronum._ Good, good, that's it exactly. Just say it with force and heart. The hard part is the happy though, as you know. You must pick a happy though, and hold it in your mind. Hold it, let it fill you and push it out into your magic." Lupin moved out of the middle of the room and gestured for Mia to move closer to the trunk. "Now, think of your happy thought."

Mia closed her eyes for a moment and thought to herself. What made her happy to think about? The first thing in her life she could ever remember making her happy were her childhood birthday presence from the mysterious RJL, a yearly reminder that someone cared about her. Gabe, her best friend, the only person Mia knew would always back her up. Her Moonybear and the fogy memories she felt sometimes when she held him. Transforming into a tiger and playing with the wolves. Gabe becoming an Animagus for her. Yes, those were good thoughts. But to pick one? Mia decided to focus on the feeling she got when she ran and played with the wolves. It wasn't the deepest happiness she had ever felt, but it was the simplest. Every other happy though she had was also surrounded with mixed feelings. Yes, she would go with running with the wolves.  
>Mia looked up and looked at Lupin and nodded. "Alright then. Get in place. Wand up."<p>

Mia stood in front of the trunk, wand in the air. Feet planted squarely, with a look of determination in her eyes. She nodded to Lupin and he shot a spell at the trunk and it flapped open. A wave of black smoke and cold fear washed out of the trunk slowly growing into a huge mass. The dementor rose and glided across the room, the black mass still rose behind it, branching into dementor after dementor. Before Mia knew it there was a swarm of dementor's before Mia, and all thoughts of her wand and her happy thoughts flew from her mind as the cold and dark pressed in on all sides.

"Mia! Mia! Your wand!" Lupin called out to Mia, but she could barely hear it. Couldn't hear anything but the pleading for help, and a final screamed curse_ Avada Kedavra_. Mia fell to her knees and there was the blinding light once again. Lupin wiped away the false dementors and shoved the glowing orb bogart back into the chest.

Lupin let out a deep breath once the lid clicked shut and quickly made his way to Mia on the floor. "I am so sorry Mia. I forgot that your bogart wasn't a dementor. It is a swarm of them." Mia looked up with a weak smile as Lupin shoved chocolate into her hands. "Eat it, eat it all. We will leave it here for tonight. Try it again next week."

Mia shook her head. "No, let's try again."

Lupin let out a sigh. "Alright, in a moment. Rest first. Now if you focus on only thinking of a single dementor this time, the bogart shouldn't spread like that. It's only because in your fear you expect to see many of them. Isn't that right?"

Mia nodded. She resumed munching her chocolate thinking. "Your bogart, it's a moon, isn't it?"

Lupin looked down at his shoes as he nodded. "It's not really a fear of the moon, simply a fear of what the moon releases."

"Does it hurt?"

"Terribly." Lupin shuttered, but then he resumed speaking with a light off handed voice. "But once I transform the pain is more like a dream. Well, nightmare really, but it's easier to forget. But enough about that. Back to happy thoughts." Lupin stood up. "Let's try again. Regroup and find your happy thought. And this time focus on the dementor. One dementor is going to rise out of that trunk. Expect only one. Got it?"

Mia nodded again and planted her feet. Thinking about running through the forest as a tiger with the wolves, and maybe even Gabe at her side, and expecting only one dementor.

The lid opened and the dementor glided out just as before, but this time he was alone. He swept over to the girl, his rattling breath trying to suck out her thoughts of running with Gabe and the wolves through the forest. She felt her legs go weak and the voices return, but she locked her knees and planted her feet once more. She pointed her wand and yelled._ "Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum, EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Finally a wisp of silver erupted from her wand and shot at the dementor. The dementor shrunk away from it suddenly, but the wisp dissipated and the dementor rose to full height again. Mia took a step back and sunk to the ground. Lupin got between her and the dementor/bogart and forced it back to a moon shape and back into the trunk.

"That was fantastic Mia. Keep building off of that now. You know how it feels; now it just needs to be stronger." He handed her more chocolate. "Do you feel like trying again?" Mia just smiled.

* * *

><p>Mia sat on the ground, once again, munching on chocolate. That had been her fifth go at the dementor and still her wand produced nothing more than a wisp of glimmer. She was trying to puzzle out in her head to make this work. A happy thought, what was a happy thought. Mia stared at the trunk across the room focusing on it, trying to feel out the bogart inside. And then she saw it R J L. That was it! She jumped up with excitement and raced over to the trunk, startling Lupin in the process. She looked at the peeling letters on trunk. 'R. J. Lupin' she had found her answer to the question she had been asking since she was old enough to talk. This was RJL. But that didn't make any sense. This was Professor Lupin's trunk. It couldn't be him.<p>

"Mia, are you ready to try again or did you want to call it a night?" Mia turned slowly and looked at her teacher with a heavy look of confusion. "On second thought, why don't we just call it a night. You have done wonderfully, but I think rest would be a good thing. I don't want you too exhausted for your weekend." Mia remained silent, just staring at Professor Lupin, trying to puzzle out if it could be true. "Mia? Are you feeling alright?"

Lupin walked across the room and put his hands on Mia's forehead, feeling her temperature, then he looked into her eyes. "Here, eat some more chocolate." He shoved more chocolate into her hand and Mia snapped back to it.

Mia took a step back until she was almost on top of the trunk, she could feel the peeling gold letters under her hand. "You... You can't be RJL." Mia reached her hand up to the wolf necklace at her throat, and the color drained out of Lupin's face, his hands fell to his sides, and Mia knew it was true.

Lupin opened his mouth, but no words came out so he closed it. Then he opened it again. "I can explain."

Mia's eyes flew open in shock. "So it's true? You are the mysterious person who has been sending me birthday presents since I was a little girl? The person I have been asking questions about since I could talk? The one who gave me hair ribbons and books and sweets and my Moonybear? You're the one who has been hiding from me my whole life?"

At this last statement Lupin winced. This was going to hurt. He had to tell her everything, no more half truths. "Yes. It was me."

Mia let out a deep breath and sat down hard on the ground, her back to the trunk. "Why."

Lupin sank to the ground in front of her, sitting awkwardly on the floor. "Because I am your Godfather."

"Then why didn't you ever come and take me away?" Mia spoke as if this was the most obvious conclusion in the world. In truth, his admittance of being her Godfather made sense to her heart. Even if she had always just assumed if she did have one, it would have been Harry's parents.

Lupin looked troubled. "Isn't it obvious? I- You know what I am."

Mia shook her head. "So what, you're a werewolf." Lupin flinched, but Mia didn't care, he had to stop thinking of it as a shameful thing. "Dumbledore thinks you are safe enough to live in a school. Unless... Oh." Unless he didn't want her.

Lupin followed her train of thought and scooted closer to her so he could grab her hand. "No, Mia. Never think I didn't want you. I fought every way I could think of to keep you, but the ministry wouldn't allow it. They came to our house and took you from me. They said you were safer in a muggle orphanage than with me." Lupin slammed his fist down onto the trunk and the bogart jumped in anger. Mia hit the trunk just as hard, scolding the Bogart for interrupting. Lupin just chuckled at his girls temper. Then he let out a sigh. "I did everything I could think of you get you back. I even tried Muggle adoption. Dumbledore finally came up with this idea, me teaching here."

Mia looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lupin smiled. "Mia, the only reason I am working here is to be with you. The Ministry wouldn't let me raise you as my own based off of old prejudices', but Dumbledore knew he could convince the Ministry to let me teach out of desperation to fill the position. And then after a year of allowing me to teach students, he was going to use that as a precedent to convince the ministry to let me keep you." Mia was looking down at her hands intently, her eyes filling with tears. He really wanted to take her home with him over the summer? Mia didn't know how to respond. She hadn't been raised in a world where emotions and expressing your feelings were allowed.

Lupin reached over and lifted up her chin with a finger. Looking into her eyes he asked the question he was most fearful for the answer of. "Would you like that?"

Mia's face broke into an uncontrolled smile and Lupin returned her smile with one just as big, his eyes filling with tears as well. He reached over and pulled Mia into a tight embrace. The bogart jumped in his trunk and both Mia and Lupin burst into laughter.

Mia leaned back and looked Lupin in the eyes, truly seeing him for the first time. He was the man she sometimes dreamed about, it was the only thing that made sense to her heart. "I want to know everything."

Lupin smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am sure you do. Come." Lupin stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Let's have tea. What do you want to know first?" They were in his office once again and Mia had her tea cup. The answers to all her questions were before her. But what did she want to know first?

Mia thought hard for a few minuets. "You gave me that photo album last year. The one with all the pictures of my parents, and I will be wanting the ones you left out by the way. I imagine you took them out because they had you in them." Lupin just nodded in agreement. "So my question is, my father and Harry's father were best friends. Best men at each other's weddings, Harry is my father's Godson. So why are you my Godfather and not Harry's dad? That's who I always figured it was. Not that I am complaining mind you. I think I prefer it being you."

Lupin sighed and leaned back in his chair taking a sip of tea. "You don't start of easy, do you? Well, honestly, I never got an answer to that question myself. I always thought it would be James as well. I think even Sirius thought it would be James. They were like brothers, you see, closer than brothers. Your father even lived with the Potters after your grandparents disowned him fifth year. Long story, but anyways, James and Sirius were best friends, huge trouble makers. It only made sense when Harry was born that Sirius would teach him all of their old tricks. It wouldn't be responsible if his own father taught them to him, but his Godfather? Yes, he would teach him to be a prankster. And then your mother became pregnant and Sirius saw the same fate lining up, the perfect set up, the second generation would be just as troublesome as the first. But then something unexplainable happened. Sirius had a little girl. He had a girl, and all thoughts of anything but her safety went out the window. He didn't want you being put in danger like we had put ourselves in, in our school days. So he did the most sensible thing he knew and made the most level headed person he knew your godfather. I don't think it ever occurred to him the Ministry wouldn't let me keep you if something happened to them."

Mia took all of this in. So her father had cared about her wellbeing at one point. "What happened after?"

Lupin knew when she meant. "That night everything went down I was pacing in my house when the fireplace flared up and out walked your father carrying you. I didn't have time to think, I already knew what he had done, but before I knew it he was handing you to me and dissaperating away only saying 'take care of her' before he was gone. To say I was ill prepared would be an understatement. I had baby sat you enough to be ok, but you were just learning to walk, and were getting into everything." As Lupin talked Mia saw his eyes drift back to a far off place as a smile crept onto his face. "We made do though. You were so brave, never once crying for your mum. If only it had last." his face grew shadowed. "The Ministry came after two weeks and took you away."

Mia thought up another question. "Moonybear? You gave him to me, but he's a wolf, not a bear."

Remus laughed. "Yes, that one was your father. My nickname in school was Moony and when I gave you the plush when you were born your father said it was your Moonybear. The fact that it was a wolf never seemed to matter much. We all had nicknames back in our school days. Padfoot was your dad, Prongs was James, and Wormtail was Peter."

His face grew troubled again and Mia wanted to change the subject to something lighter. "There was a song, with Moonybear. A song someone used to sing."

Remus looked up with a strange look. "You remember that?"

Mia nodded. "Not the words."

Lupin smiled. "It's been a long time since I've sung, given you are the only one I have ever sung for, but I will tell you the words."

Mia shook her head. "No, you have to sing it." She smiled wickedly at him.

Lupin groaned and sat up straighter, bound by his honor and fatherly duty. He cleared his throat and sang in a slightly off key upbeat tune. "Oh, my prettiest little girl in town, always likes to jump around. Twirls her dress around and around, just until she falls on the ground, you are the prettiest little girl in the town." He finished the song and shook his head. "Your mother and father made that up for you, but it was a rule when babysitting. You wouldn't fall asleep until you heard it."

* * *

><p>Mia had many more nights just like this one. Every Friday night Mia had dementor lessons, and afterwards she would have tea with Lupin and he would answer any question she had. Questions about her family, questions about his. Questions about him being a werewolf, did it hurt, what was the potion Snape brought him, how did it make him feel, was it easy to make? (She was very curious about the potion.) What was her mother like, where did Lupin live outside of school. Sometimes she would just spend the whole evening listening as he would tell stories of the past. Mia loved it.<p>

Slowly but surely, Mia began to gain a picture of this man and who he was. She soon loved the man she was seeing before her, even if she wasn't aware what that emotion really was she was feeling. The way he taught his classes, always giving encouragement to the students who needed it, and always challenging those who needed that. The way he would give her a slight nod and a small smile every morning as he entered the great hall for breakfast, their shared secret of intimacy among the crowded room. For the first time, Mia truly felt like she belonged somewhere. It had nothing to do with where she was, simply knowing and feeling safe and secure in her relationship with her Godfather, and knowing at the end of the year she would be living with him, gave her a confidence that no one could take away. It was similar to the way her friendship with Gabe made Mia feel, but that relationship was also mixed with other feelings Mia couldn't define.

Along with the progression of her relationship with Lupin, the school year also continued along just the same. Hermione continued to defy laws of the universe and attend too many classes, which Mia respectfully agreed not to ask about, and Gabe continued to get better and better at transforming.

It was the first of October, the night before Ravenclaws first Quidditch practice when Gabe finally got it down for real. He knew he had to have it down so that his arms didn't transform into wolf arms while he was on his broom and make him fall off. The large black/brown wolf lumbered around the room of requirement excitedly with his tong lulling out. As a reward for his accomplishment, Mia finally transformed to tiger form for him, and the two of them spent the evening running around the room playing tag. Gabe still wasn't very coordinated on four paws so Mia won every time.

As they transformed back Gabe brought something up that had been on his mind for a while. "The one thing I don't get is if becoming an Animagus is so difficult then why were to thirteen year old kids able to do it?"

"Speak for yourself! I was eleven when I made the potion and barely twelve when I mastered the ability!"

Gabe bumped Mia with his shoulder. "That still doesn't explain my question."

"Mia looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think that it's because it's so difficult, I think that it's more because it's so dangerous. Honestly, I think the fear of it going wrong keeps people from attempting it." She thought for a moment longer. "Not to mention the fact that we could both be arrested and sent to Azkaban if anyone found out about this."

Gabe just shrugged at this. "Oh well, it was still worth it. But it does make you wonder how many other unregistered Animagi there are in the world."

Mia laughed at the thought. "But really, just wait until we get a chance to sneak out to the forest, you haven't lived until you really get to stretch your legs and run full force."

"But didn't you promise Lupin you wouldn't sneak out?" Mia sighed. Along with the first day of October, came the announcement for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, it would be on Halloween. Mia had been exited because now that she had a Godfather, she was sure she would be allowed to go. But after a very heated discussion where Lupin proved he was a good parent who cared more about his girls well being than if she liked him, he said no and made her promise not to leave the castle without his or another teachers supervision while Sirius Black and the dementors were anywhere other than Azkaban.

"Maybe this summer then. Now that I will be staying with Lupin in London we can floo to each other's houses and go on adventures."

A wistful sort of look came over Gabe's face. "That would be perfect. But you don't really think it will be that long before they catch him do you?"

Mia grimaced. "Honestly it feels like he will be looming out there forever. I doubt he would really be daft enough to try to attack Harry while he's at Hogwarts, unless he really is that insane."

Gabe decided after the fun they had just had running around as animals that maybe Mia would be open enough to answer something he had been pondering for a while now. "Does it bother you, that he's coming after Harry... You know, and not you?"

Mia looked down in shame. "Am I really that transparent?"

Gabe just shook his head. "No. Not at all. I just know you better than most." Mia smiled at that. "But honestly, that's how I would be feeling if it was me in your place. And it's understandable that you feel that way. But I mean, I think it's like Lupin said. That's not really your father anymore, you know? And you probably wouldn't like what you saw if he did come for you."

Mia "Yeah, I know that. I mean, of course I know that. You're right, Lupin's right. I just need to forget about him." Mia laughed bitterly. "It's just hard when I'm locked up in this castle. I can't relax when I can't get out and run. Gabe you have no idea how freeing it is when you can just run as hard and as fast and as far as your paws can take you. It's like you could just outrun the whole world."

Gabe nodded, he didn't think it would help the conversation if he mentioned that he didn't have anything in his life he was running from so it probably wouldn't be quite the same for him. "Well we will just have to plan then. Plan a way for you to get out. I know Halloween won't work since Lupin will be watching you like a hawk, but I can stay back from Hogsmeade and we can do something-"

"GABE! No! I am not letting you miss out on Hogsmeade just so you can be bored with me in the castle. Besides, McGonagall took me there once my first year and a few times over the summer before second year, so it's not like I'm completely missing out. Plus this way you can buy me some Pumpkin Pasties." Mia smiled trying to reassure Gabe and eventually the boy agreed with the pretences that he would bring back plenty of sweets for Mia. Gabe knew sneaking out with Mia would be a risk, but he honestly believed she would be safer with him than she would be if she just snuck out by herself.

* * *

><p>AN: So now Mia knows about Lupin! What did you think? What questions do you have for Lupin if you were Mia? The next chapter should be up soon, but review me your thoughts and it will probably be up sooner!<p> 


	31. Halloween Again

AN: Happy Thanks giving to all you American readers out there! I like this chapter a lot. It's short, but hopefully it will hold you over until I have a chance to write the next one. I work retail so I will be extremely busy working Black Friday sales! But hopefully it wont take me very long!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

The rest of October passed with a smooth rhythm of classes, Dementor lessons, Quidditch practices for Gabe (Mia couldn't even watch from the stands this year) and tea time with Lupin. Things were beginning to calm down as the school year progressed and the fear of getting in another fight with Lupin kept Mia from bringing up the subject of Hogsmeade again. A few days before Halloween the Weasley twins cryptically told Mia they would share their secrets and help her out of the castle because they were so amazing, but Mia refused to swear an oath of their brilliance before the whole school so they decided to keep their secrets to themselves in the end. Mia didn't mind though. She would have felt guilty lying to Lupin, not to mention she really didn't believe they would come through.

The morning of Halloween found Mia wishing Gabe and Hermione a good day in Hogsmeade as she headed off to the library to read. But after being so distracted that she kept losing her place in her favorite potions book, Mia decided to wander off in search of Lupin. She had just turned down the corridor to his office when she saw him leading Harry into his office. Mia felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of this, but then immediately felt guilty for it. Harry deserved to hear stories of his parents from Lupin just as Mia had, and her father was surely haunting his life just as much as Mia's. She was still quite sure he didn't know the full extent of her father's betrayal, but all the same he still wasn't allowed out of the castle ether, well apart from his Quidditch practices were Madam Hooch stood guard.

Mia turned from Her Godfather's office and instead made her way to her second most favorite Professors office. Unfortunately for Mia, it turned out the Professor McGonagall was busy preparing for the evening Halloween feast and wasn't in her office.

Mia slowly wandered away from the Deputy Headmistresses office feeling lost and alone. She could go to the Hospital wing, but she was pretty sure there was no one in the school feeling sick today. What she really wanted to do was brew something. Then a thought came to her mind. She did the math in her head. Yes, the full moon was in five days. Mia skipped down the hall towards her destination with excitement.

She stopped outside the wooden door and froze. This would be difficult to pull off and she needed to have her thoughts collected. Finally she took a deep breath and knocked. A foreboding voice responded. "Enter."

Mia put her hand on the cold metal door handle and pushed her way in. "Professor Snape?"

Professor Snape looked up from the papers he was terrorizing on his desk and sneered. "What could you possibly want Miss _Black._" The loathing was back in her last name when he spoke it, but Mia didn't let that stop her.

"Professor, I was wondering if you would allow me to observe the next time you made the wolfsbane potion."

Professor Snape looked at her calculatingly, the sneer deepening. "And why would you think I would allow you to do a thing like that?"

Mia shrugged. "Well, I knew you would never let me assist you to make it, and I thought it would be too much to ask for you to teach me to make it, so I was hoping that just letting me watch, wouldn't be too much of a bother." Snape seemed to take that in without yelling, so Mia was hopeful.

"And what may I ask, makes you believe I will have reason to brew it anytime soon. I assume you know what it is, and therefore know it is not a commonly needed potion."

Mia nodded. "Yes Sir, but I also know it will be the full moon in five days and Professor Lupin is in need of it. I know you have already been making it for him this month, and will continue to do so for the next few days." Lupin had told Mia all about how Snape had found out about his condition years ago and the prank with her father. It made sense now why Snape had loathed Mia and Harry so much when she first met him.

"Ahh, so you are aware of our Defense teachers... condition. And yet you seem to accept it with ease. That is either very brave or very foolish. How incredibly Gryffindor of you. Tell me, why is it you wish to learn to brew this potion. You do know it is a tremendously difficult potion to brew."

Mia was starting to doubt he would agree. "I don't suppose you would accept the answer of pure academic interest?"

"No, I don't suppose I would." He was sneering again.

Mia sighed. "You help people with the potions you brew. Not all of them, but most of the potions you brew are to heal or to help. Most of all, the wolfsbane potion takes something excruciating and traumatic and makes it bearable. That is such a great power, being able to take away someone's pain, to help people, and it's one I want to have someday."

Snape seemed to think on this for a while and finally looked at the clock on the wall. Well I do have another batch I must make today." He looked at the young girl. "You will do exactly as I say."

Mia's face lit up with joy, but then remembering who she was talking to and remembering his hatred of other people's glee, she wiped the look off her face and replaced it with a controlled look of gratitude, and a slight frown for good measure.

Snape's face looked pained as he saw her badly covered reaction, but he still rose from his desk an lead Mia to the potions lab he kept off of his office. Mia had only been to the lab once before over the summer when she had been ordered to retrieve some ingredients, but the room had not changed a bit. The walls were lined with more jars of strange ingredients than Mia had ever thought existed, but unlike the dank potions classroom, which Mia suspected he kept dirty and dingy for effect, his lab was spotless. Each glass clean and shiny, all the extra cauldrons looking new. Snape may not take his classes or his appearance seriously, but he did take his real potions work very serious. He walked over to his tall work table and opened the book laying there. Mia quickly pulled her notebook out of the bag she had been carrying with her since the library and prepared herself to take notes as Snape began fetching ingredients and tools off of shelves. Mia quickly copied down the instructions in the book and was surprised to see that although the instructions were very technical and precise, they were not long. The complex and difficult potion only took roughly 45 minutes to brew. As the Potions Master began working, Mia took notes on every move he made and especially anywhere he deviated from the instructions. This potion was unlike anything Mia had ever seen before; being that most of the potions she made affected the physical body and this one affected the mind. Most of the ingredients were unfamiliar to Mia and she couldn't wait to go back and research each one in the library to learn how they worked together.

When the potion was finished, Professor Snape explained how the dosing worked and what was needed to keep a werewolf in its right mind. Lastly, just after he had finished cleaning up the room, he snatched Mia's notebook out of her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Now listen closely to me. If you so much as attempt to buy the ingredients to brew this potion on your own I will never allow you to brew anything above a first years exams ever again. Potions influencing the mind are incredibly dangerous, and I will demand that you never attempt this without my close supervision."

His voice was harsh and frightening, but then he paused and handed the notebook back to Mia. "That being said, if you wish to learn to brew this potion correctly, come back here over your lunch break the next five days and you can begin assisting me with the preparations." He narrowed his eyes at Mia, apparently all of his goodwill used up. When he spoke again his voice was cold and deadly. "Now get out of my Lab."

Mia snatched up her school bag and rushed out of the office with excitement. He would teach her! She didn't mind at all that he agreed to it with a threat, she understood that he had to do it like that. She was just thankful that in the end he would teach her.

Mia headed off to the library and happily pulled out her favorite book: Every Potions Ingredient Known and How to Use it: at least the ones the Ministry lets you know about, and began writing down the properties of the different ingredients to the wolfsbane potion and how they react with each other. If she was going to learn from Snape, she wanted to be well prepared.

Mia occupied herself in the library well into the afternoon it wasn't long until the evening feast when Gabe found her in the library. He tried to cover the excitement and fun he had had in the village and asked Mia about her day, but Mia wasn't fooled. Instead she asked him to tell her every little thing about the village so that she could live through him. Gabe had no problem with this arrangement. He told her about his trip to the joke shop, and grabbing a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks with some of the Quidditch team. After telling her about his trip to Honeydukes shop he told her she would get her candy after the feast, he didn't want her spoiling her dinner.

After Mia packed up her notes into her bag, Gabe shouldered it and led her out of the library and to the Great hall. The grand room was decorated amazingly for Halloween. The teaching staff had done a fantastic job. There were floating carved jack o' lanterns with candles in them, and flaming orange streamers strung up above the tables. Even real live bats flying over head. Gabe didn't even pretend to move towards the Ravenclaw table and instead sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Harry, Mia sat down across from them and next to Hermione as the boys struck up an intense conversation about how the different house teams were lining up for the Quidditch season. When Professor Lupin came in, he gave Mia a warm smile and small nod as he walked towards the staff table. She looked at Gabe, Harry, and Ron arguing passionately about witch position was the most difficult in Quidditch. As Hermione started talking to Mia about Arithmenic theory Mia settled into a peace. It was Halloween; she was surrounded by friends and truly enjoying herself. Mia thought to herself that nothing in the world could take away the joy she felt. She was quite certain she would have no problem at all the next time she attempted to cast the Patronus Charm.

The feast ended after a brilliant performance from the school ghost's and Nearly Headless Nick re-enacted his own botched beheading. Mia bid goodnight to Gabe and headed back to the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they got to the corridor in front of the prorate hole Mia was frustrated to see no one was moving inside and was blocking the way. Mia was very full and very sleepy and ready for bed. Percy started forcing his way thought the crowd yelling about his Head Boy position to get the students to move out of his way. When he was in sight of the portrait he went silent. Then he yelled out in a shocked voice, "Someone get Professor Dumbledore."

Someone in the back of the room must have gone to get the headmaster for it wasn't more than a few minuets before the Headmaster appeared and the students parted before him. Mia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the opportunity and rushed into the space created in the wake of the Headmaster and slipped to the front of the crowed. Hermione gasped when they saw what had become of the fat lady's portrait. The Portrait was shredded and empty but Mia was worried if she was ok. "What happened to Madam Catalina?"

Ron tore his eyes away from the mess of torn canvas. "Who?"

Mia looked at him like he was daft. "The woman in the portrait. Seriously, didn't anyone else ever think to ask her name?" Mia shook her head and turned back to the mess in front of her.

McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin came up the corridor and through the mass of students. Dumbledore turned to the professors looking somber. "We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting for the Fat Lady." Ron elbowed Mia as if to say 'even Dumbledore doesn't know her real name.'

A cackeling voice spoke from above them. "You'll be lucky!" Peeves was bobbling over the crowed with a delighted look on his face.

Professor Dumbledore responded with a calm voice. "What do you mean Peeves?"

Peeves wasn't about to mouth off to Professor Dumbledore so the Poltergeist adopted an oily voice that was equally as horrible as his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." Peeves sounded quite happy about this. "Poor thing."

Dumbledore spoke quietly. "Did she say who did it?"

"Oh yes Professor. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over in the air and spoke from out between his legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

It took a moment to sink in, but as the bottom of Mia's stomach fell out, students gasped and a few screamed. Dumbledore easily silenced the crowed and Professor McGonagall began the process of ushering all of the students back to the great hall. Mia was slow to move and walked at the back of the crowed. Lupin came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her mind was completely blank as she turned around and looked up into his eyes. He nodded to Dumbledore as the Professors followed the last of the students to the great hall.

As soon as they were alone he pulled Mia into a tight hug. "Mia I am so sorry." Mia buried her face into his robes and just breathed for a moment, her mind coming back to her. Suddenly the realization of what had happened fell on her and she shut her eyes hard returning Lupin's hug with full force. "Don't worry Mia, we will catch him." After a moment he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, his were filled with love and just a little worry. "Come on, I need to get you to the great hall and join the search."

Lupin wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulders and led her down the corridor. Mia wondered what would have happened if it hadn't been Halloween and the whole school out at the feast. What would have happened if the common room had been full of students? Her father had clearly had a knife on him given the cuts in the canvas. When they got to the great hall Lupin stopped just outside the grand doors and pulled Mia in for one last hug and Mia felt him give her a light kiss on the top of her that filled her heart with warmth. Then Lupin released her gave her a week smile and opened the door to usher her inside. Mia saw the room was filled with students from all of the houses, a few already in their Pajamas, several hundred squishy purple sleeping bags laid out on the floor. Gabe, spotting Mia and Lupin enter, came over with a worried look on his face. Lupin nodded to Gabe very business like as if handing off a prized possession and walked over to the group of Professors in the corner to join the search party.

Gabe gestured to some lonely sleeping bags in another corner and Mia followed him over. Mia forgot her troubles for a moment and a smile spread over her face as she noticed what Gabe was wearing. Blue plaid pajama bottoms with a thin bronze shirt and a fluffy blue robe with bronze thread stitched into the collar. The robe had a thick bronze rope belt tied around it. At the smile spreading on Mia's face, Gabe looked around to see what was so funny.

Mia gestured to his wardrobe, her smile spreading. "Always the Ravenclaw I see."

"What? My mom was really excited I got into Ravenclaw after her, so she buys my wardrobe accordingly " Mia nodded as if she was going to just let it pass and Gabe continued to give Mia the quick rundown of what was happening. "The Professors and ghosts are searching the castle and Percy and Kelsey are in charge." Kelsey was the Head Girl from Ravenclaw and was much less of a prat than Percy. Gabe looked Mia over after a moment. Mia's mood had sunk back down when she remembered why they we all in the great hall. "How are you doing?" The last of the teachers had left the room, locking in the students and Percy took that opportunity to assert his authority. "Everyone into their sleeping bags! Come on now, no more talking. Lights out in ten minutes!"

Mia sighed as she took off her bulky robes and shoes and climbed into the sleeping bag. She had worn jeans and a jumper under her robes to the feast and wasn't looking forward to sleeping in them. Gabe took off his robe and blue fuzzy slippers and did the same. Mia slipped into her sleeping bag and scrunched down into the bag pulling it up over her head. She felt better now that she was hidden and was very content staying in that bag for the next ten years if she needed to. But alas, that was not to be. She felt someone poking her in the sleeping bag head and reluctantly pulled it down enough to peer out. Gabe was laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand looking at her with an odd look.

Mia sighed again. "I'm fine."

"Really? Because it looks like your sleeping bag is trying to eat you. And succeeding."

Mia pulled the sleeping bag down a little, rolling onto her back and looked back at Gabe. "He snuck into the castle, with a knife, and slashed open the portrait when she wouldn't let him in. He had a knife. Really? Was he just gonna stab Harry or something?" She threw her hands up into the air while she was talking and dropped them to her side with a frustrated growl. She sighed again and put a hand over her face. The whole school would be hating her with full force come tomorrow. She just didn't know how to handle this anymore. Mia rolled back over and buried herself back into her sleeping bag. "And now I really just want to sleep and pray this all goes away and he gets caught and taken to the evil Dementors and locked back up." Mia's eyes started leaking uncontrolled tears but Mia did her very best to cry as silently as possible, hidden in the bedding. She knew when he was captured, the Dementors would suck out his soul and leave the empty husk in Azkaban to die. More tears soaked into the built in pillow in her sleeping bag. She was a horrible person for wishing that on someone, even if it was just in her anger. Mia felt an arm on her back. Mia didn't look up but kept her tear soaked face buried. Gabe began rubbing Mia's back as she started sobbing a little harder. Eventually Mia fell asleep, her dreams filled with Dementors and cold cells and hollow grey eyes.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black flopped down onto the old ragged bed in the old abandoned shack. Dust rose around him when he disturbed the mattress. That had gone less than according to plan. Sirius thought a little harder and remembered he hadn't really had much of a plan. Sneak into the castle as the dog, then just a quick trip up to the tower to kill a rat and then back out again. It was Halloween so the Gryffindor tower would be empty. Simple. Oh but Sirius had forgotten about the fat lady. She wasn't about to let Sirius into the Gryffindor tower. Not without the Password. Sirius would have to think back through that one for the next time he broke in. But what if the rat knew why Sirius had broken in and goes on the run?<p>

He had been hiding away in the shrieking shack for over a month now, leaving only in dog form to watch the occasional Quidditch practice or to hunt in the forest for food. Hunting had been more difficult than Sirius had imagined it would be. There was a wolf pack that had moved into the forest and claimed the territory between the castle and the centaur's lands and skirting the acromantula nest before ending at the lake. Sirius still hunted their land given he was more worried about the centaurs than the wolves, but that didn't stop them from running him off the land every time they picked up his sent. The wolves didn't seem to mind that he wasn't really a dog, they seemed to understand that part quite well, better than Sirius thought they should, but the wolves still didn't like to share. Having to fight for his food wasn't helping Sirius build up his strength.

The big ginger cat entered the room again and Sirius sat up very slowly on the bed. The cat still didn't trust him but Sirius was working on him. It would be useful to have an ally. Especially one as smart as a half kneazle, who also had access to the Gryffindor common room They had spoken a few times while Sirius was the dog, and the cat seemed very smug about his ability to go were the strange dogwizard wanted to go. This cat even seemed to have met the rat, and was as suspicious of it as he was of Sirius. But it was a start at least. This was good; Sirius was forming a new plan. Gain the trust of the cat, he could do that. Then he could start on re planning his last plan, or really planning his last plan for the first time. Sirius closed his eyes. He needed sleep. And food, but he could get by with just the sleep for now. Sirius decided his first plan of action for gaining the cat's trust would be to ignore him. And with that thought solidified, Sirius fell back onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Finished! So? hm? hm? whatcha think? I will make the next chapter much longer, I promise.<p> 


	32. Quidditch! Oh Gosh

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! Working retail through the holiday season has left me with no time and even less brain power. But I made this one a bit longer and with as much ooshy gooshy as I could muster.

To my reviewers, I absolutely LOVE your ranting and it makes me warm and fuzzy inside when I read it.

Love you guys so much and I will try my absolute hardest to get my next chapter out soon. I have a few days off coming up soon so hopefully I will get them done!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

After Halloween night, all anyone talked about for a long while was Sirius Black. They talked about it in the Great Hall, they talked about it in their common rooms, they talked about it before, during, and after classes. Honestly one of the only time student's of the castle didn't talk about Sirius Black was when they realized the daughter of the man on subject was within ear shot. Whenever Mia entered a room, where ever she was, all she was met with was silence and a few accusing glares.

The worst part of all this was of course the fact that Sirius Black had not been captured. He had escaped, adding to the rumors that he was completely evil. The stories the student's came up with to explain how he had escaped were endlessly funny to Gabe and endlessly annoying to Mia.

The week just seemed to pile up more and more as Madam Catalina's portrait had been replaced by the schools most annoying painting; Sir Cadogan. Mia had had a few run in's with the painting when she had been exploring the castle over the summer. The one general rule when navigating the castle of Hogwarts was, when lost, ask a painting. Sir Cadogan was a very eager to help painting (after he was done threatening you of course) But all the same, his helping tended to hurt quite a bit and take up more of your time than was strictly necessary. As the gateway to Gryffindor tower, the painting spent all his efforts making up confusing passwords and changing them several times a day. But the thing that made Mia's week officially one she was happy to end, came when she entered her DADA class on Thursday and learned that Lupin was 'out sick.'

At the sight of Professor Snape in her Godfather's desk, Mia knew it meant Lupin was still feeling a bit off after the full moon. Mia would make it a point to remember to bring him a strengthening potion after dinner.

Snape took it upon himself in honor of the event to explain to the class that Lupin was a bad teacher and had not left any instructions for the class. This was only interrupted by Harry bursting into class late. "This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Harry didn't seem interested in sitting. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

Snape got an evil sneer on his face at the question. "He says he is feeling too ill to teach today, I believe I told you to sit down?"

Harry didn't move. Mia wished she could kick him from where she sat. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life-threatening," Snape sounded disappointed about that. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry finally sulked to his seat, Gabe was cracking his knuckles, his already strong dislike of Snape rising by the moment. Snape continued. "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far -"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows." Hermione said this quickly. "And we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization." Gabe sighed loudly.

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Mia's heart warmed but Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you. I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss…" He flicked through the textbook, to the very back chapter, as if looking for just the right lesson. "Werewolves," Mia was shocked by his boldness.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks -"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

"Professor Snape! We should be starting Hinkypunks! Not Werewolves!" Mia's voice was indignant, she had an idea what Snape was planning and she couldn't believe she would be so disrespectful of Dumbledore's orders. Lupin had said Snape was sworn to secrecy.

"Miss _Black_, do shut up!"

Gabe's mouth fell open in his seat next to Mia. "Why should she? Just because you don't want to be called out on your spiteful teaching methods?" Some of the class gasped at his words. It was doubtful Gabe's hatred of Snape could get much stronger but Mia suspected today's class may just do it. Mia just shut her mouth and opened her book with the rest of the class.

"Detention Mr. Adewumi, and twenty points from Ravenclaw." There was a small smile on Snape's face. "Now, which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape was sneering again.

No one in the class seemed to know except Hermione and a few brave Ravenclaws who put their hands in the air. "Anyone?" Snape ignored them. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

Parvati spoke up, "We told you, we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

Only the look on Snape's face as he punished the class made Mia stop fighting back. It was clear he was just taking pent up anger out on the class and wishing the student's to fight back. Hermione seemed to miss that fact. "Please, sir, the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger, five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Mia felt horrible as she saw the girls hurt face, but this time it was Ron to step out of line in his girl's defense. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily. The perverse joy Snape was getting out of the class made everyone else hold their tongues for the rest of the class as they made notes on werewolves from the textbook. Snape wandered up and down the rows making comments on the student's previous work, criticizing Lupins teaching methods.

Snape delivered his last bit of twisted cheer on the class as the bell rang. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Adewumi, Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Mia scampered out of the room with the rest of the class writhing with anger. She stopped out in the hall with Harry and Hermione to wait for Gabe as they waited for Ron. Mia had given up her lunches every day that week and spent the time with Snape, learning the wolfsbane potion. Snape had seemed more irritable than usual when Mia worked with him, but he usually seemed to hold back the full force of his anger when it was just her in the room, as if the clear hatred of her father and Godfather could be set aside in the persute of academic interest. But her teachers attitude today made Mia feel unforgiving for all of his past wrongs towards her and her classmates.

Gabe and Ron came out after a moment, still filled with cold fury. Mia didn't have to ask what his detention was as Ron, loudly cursing Snape out announced they had to clean out bed pans in the hospital wing without magic. Mia just shook her head, her eyes frosty with anger as well. When they were out of earshot of anyone else Mia finally let herself express her anger. "He's trying to get a student to figure out Lupin's condition. He can't tell anyone himself so he is trying to get a student to guess." She trusted Snape. She knew he could be vengeful and clearly had problems, but she had still trusted him to do the right thing when the time came, but this wasn't the right thing. Mia couldn't believe Snape's childhood dislike of Lupin and his friends could make him be so horrible.

Gabe seemed to come out of his blind rage coma long enough to respond to this. "I told you Mia, I told you. He is evil. I know you like him because he is good with potions, but there is absolutely no excusing the fact that he is trying to out Lupin." Mia, usually one of the few ever willing to come to Snape's defense had nothing to say to this.

After their last class, Mia skipped dinner and went out the Hospital Wing to talk a Strengthening potion out of Madam Pomfrey. Only complete trust, and knowing the girl knew of the Professors condition made Pomfrey willing to part with the potion. Mia thanked the witch and snuck off to Lupin's office and adjacent rooms.

She knocked on the door, and waited. When the door swung open Mia felt a little guilty for disturbing the man. Lupin was wearing blue flannel pajamas and looking closer to dead than just tired. His eyes were blood shot and he had large bags under them. But the smile on his face when he spotted Mia changed her mind. She held up the potion and he nodded his thanks as he gulped it down and gestured for her to enter.

He motioned for Mia to sit in one of the chairs by the fire and he was about to sit in the second, but Mia pushed him forward towards his bedroom. "No way. You need to be in bed." Lupin chuckled to himself as Mia tucked him into bed and sat by his feet, her knees pulled up to her chest. "I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you were doing well."

Mia chewed her lip as she fought the urge to rat out Professor Snape. But Lupin didn't look up for bad news at the moment so she decided against it. Lupin propped his head up on his pillow so he could watch his girl. "Now I don't believe that for a moment. Tell me, what did Professor Snape do?"

Mia's eyes bulged in her face. "Seriously, can you read my mind?"

Lupin chuckled again, Mia was happy to hear it. "No Mia, I cannot. But this soon after the change my senses are still rather sharp, and you especially wear your emotions on your sleeve."

Mia stored this information away, just in case she ever needed to pull one over on her future guardian, but eventually she gave in and told him all about their class. "He is making us write two rolls due on Monday about how to recognize and kill werewolves."

Lupin just sighed to this, as if not surprised. "He really was quite angry that Sirius wasn't caught."

Mia couldn't believe Lupin's lack of outrage. "Angry he wasn't caught? What does that have to do with you? That git is trying to out you!"

"Mia!" Lupin's voice was loud and sharp, surprising Mia for how tired the man was. "He is still your Professor and I expect you to always treat him with respect. Now, I am not condoning what Professor Snape did, but I am not surprised either. He doesn't trust me, thinks I helped Sirius into the castle, absurd, yes I know. Childish to seek revenge, yes I know. But his actions were against me, not you. Don't take it personally, I can fight my own battles. I told Neville to make Boggart/Snape dress up as an old lady, now Snape was getting me back. I shouldn't have done that in the first place... but I just couldn't resist." Lupin sighed to himself. "Once a Marauder always a Marauder." Mia tried to puzzle out what he meant but Lupin quickly shook the thought out of his head and continued. "My point is, don't hold this against Professor Snape. You respect him too much as a Potions Master to let this get in the way of your learning. And don't worry, you don't have to write the paper." Lupin smiled and patted Mia's leg.

* * *

><p>Mia awoke the next morning, the howling wind rattling the windows as the rain beat against the stone. Mia smiled wide and snuggled back under her covers. The storm that had been building all week was truly going in full force. This made Mia happy because it meant the first Quidditch game of the year would be canceled and she could spend the day relaxing. Gabe had been forceful with his request that Mia join him to watch the game. Mia always tried her hardest to get out of going, but this time she hadn't put up too much of a fight knowing it would likely be her only chance to get out of the castle before Christmas.<p>

After enjoying the warmth of her bed for as long as she could, Mia finally surrendered to her growing hunger and got ready for her relaxing Saturday. After a heated argument with Lavender in their shared bathroom about the proper way to share a mirror Mia fled the tower and headed down to breakfast. She was halfway finished with her pumpkin juice when Gabe showed up and started in on the food. He paused half way through a mouthful of eggs, looked Mia over and swallowed with difficulty before speaking. "What are you wearing; where is your cloak? You are gonna freeze out there," Mia, who had been trying her hardest to ignore the whispers and stairs from the students around her hadn't realized that all of the student's around her were wrapped up in warm cloaks or carrying rain resistant charmed umbrellas.

Mia felt a disappointing sinking feeling when she realized what this meant. "But.. the storm... Quidditch is canceled."

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team took that moment to walk in to the great hall amidst a warm applause from their home table. Mia turned back to Gabe with an astonished face. Gabe was shaking his head at her. "Mia, Quidditch is never canceled."

"You have got to be kidding me, the storm is raging out there!" Mia looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, reflecting the outside sky just as lightning streaked across. "This is insane! They can't go out in this, someone will be killed!" Gabe started shushing Mia just as Mia made eye contact with Harry sitting only a few seats away. He was looking rather pale and had clearly heard Mia's comments. Mia looked up at him with a big fake reassuring smile. "Hey Harry! You're gonna do great out there!" Harry nodded and turned back to his food. Mia turned back to Gabe with a that-was-close expression. "I thought we were playing Slytherin?"

Gabe shook his head. Apparently one of the Slytherin chasers got hexed by an unknown Gryffindor student and is in the hospital wing so Snape excused them from playing. In other words, the Slytherins didn't want to play in this weather and the chaser pulled the short straw so the other players jumped him. Now Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff, which is bad news for Gryffindor because Diggory clearly has the advantage." Gabe turned back to his food and Mia did the same. Mia didn't know exactly how this was bad for Gryffindor, mainly because she didn't know who or what a diggory was. But not wanting Gabe to launch into a major Quidditch break down, Mia didn't question the boy. What Mia really wanted was to avoid being dragged out into the storm. She could easily sneak tea from the kitchen, and take it up to the common room. With the rest of the house at the game Mia would have the nice couch by the fire all to herself. She could curl up with a blanket and a book and truly enjoy her Saturday.

Gabe startled Mia out of her fantasy. "So come on, go get your cloak!"

Mia turned to Gabe, giving him a sweet smile with her saddest eyes. "Gabe, I think I should sit this one out. It's raining so hard out there and I think I'm starting to get a cold. I don't think it would be a good Idea for me to be out there in this storm, especially after all of the stress of this laws week. I think I need to just rest."

When Mia began talking, Gabe set down his toast and turned to her, giving her his full attention. When she finished he gave her an understanding smile. He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him and responded with a sweet voice. "I understand, but don't worry Mia, I have been practicing my warming and rain repelling charms all week. You will be nice and warm for the game. Now hurry up and go get your cloak before we are late or I will tell McGonagall you have the flu and she will grandmother you into the hospital wing for the next week." Gabe turned back to his food with a wicked smirk and continued eating his eggs. Mia, feeling dumbstruck after being Slytherined by a Ravenclaw, rose from the table and left to fetch her cloak.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later found Mia sitting in the Quidditch stands wedged between Gabe and Hermione as the crowd cheered on the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams. To say she was watching the game would have been a bit of a stretch considering the down poor of the storm was too intense for Mia to make out more than the occasional blur of red or yellow.<p>

True to his word, Gabe had cast charm after charm onto Mia before they left the castle until every stitch of her cloak was imbued with warmth. Mia was pleasantly warm despite the wind and icy rain. Mia closed her eyes as she sat in the stands; wrapped her cloak around herself just right until she almost felt as though she was tucked warm into her bed. The howling wind carried away the sounds from the cheering crowed and the gale rocked the stands soothingly, Even the heavy rain, beating against her cloak and the rain repelling charms made a soothing rhythm against her head and shoulders lulling Mia into an almost half sleep.

Gabe jostled Mia, making a comment that she couldn't watch the game with her eyes closed. Not that she could even see the players with her eyes open...

Hermione made a comment about charming Harry's glasses and disappeared for a few minutes.

The game dragged on and on through the gale and the down poor and the lightning, and Mia sat in her own little world, imagining a much different reality. She sat on a big comfy couch in front of the roaring fire, wrapped in a blanket as Gabe sat near her telling her all about a Quidditch game, Lupin sat in a chair nearby reading a book, as the radio played soothingly in the background of his house, her house, the house she shared with her Godfather. The radio grew louder in her ears, the howling and the clash of lightning standing out in the song. The howling turned to shouting and screaming. Mia opened her eyes to the storm, and to a deep bitter cold that surrounded her and drowned out all other feelings except dread. She sprang to her feet before her legs knew what they were doing and tried to collapse on her.

The snitch had been seen, the crowed had been cheering for their team seeker to reach it, but the cheering had turned to screams when something dreadful had emerged from the storm. Many something dreadful had flooded the field, had swarmed after the Gryffindor seeker, and he had fallen. Mia searched with her eyes, there was another close by, she could feel it, she could hear the familiar pleading. If only she could see in this storm.

_It had come to the game. It had been kept away from It's food for far too long and It couldn't resist the gathering. Its swarm had come with It. The swarm had gone after the boy, the boy with the fantastically horrible memories, but It had sensed the girl, the daughter of Black; the man who had disgraced the Dementors. It wanted Its revenge, wanted to kiss Black's soul away after the embarrassment he had laid upon the Dementors, but the girl would do in Black's absence. It had been hungry for far too long. The swarm had gone after the boy, made him fall, but Dumbledore had forced them away before they could feast. But It had been missed, coming around the back of the stand and with Dumbledore distracted with the fallen boy, It could feast on the girls soul in peace. Its swarm would be so jealous. _

_It came up on the girl, the foolish girl, pointing her wand at It didn't realize she was no match for a Dementor. All the other students fled the girl and Dementor, all except a boy of strong tasty conflicting emotions who stood next to the girl, griping her hand tightly. Foolish boy, would make a perfect dessert after It kissed away the girl's soul, he would be next. It swooped in at the pair, sucking their emotions as It flew, lifting Its hood and... NO-!_

The Dementor tore away from the boy and the girl and the wolf, the shining, glowing white wolf. The Dementor flew away through the storm with the wolf giving pursuit snapping at the Dementors cloak tail with his sharp fangs.

* * *

><p>"Come on! We need to hide!" Mia had Gabe's hand tight in hers as she pulled him through the crowd of frightened and soaked student's pushing into the castle. Gabe protested at first as Mia forced her way through the crowd, but as he realized where she was taking him, he followed willingly. She lead him up stair cases and down corridors until they came to the come-and-go room. Mia didn't even pause as she forced the door open, dropped his hand and collapsed onto a comfy couch by the fire. Gabe looked around the warmly furnished room impressed. Mia didn't even pause to imagine the room she wanted created for her, she had just walked in as if there was no doubt what she would find inside.<p>

He plopped onto a chair across from Mia and looked at the girl, waiting for her to explain. She just stared into the fire, seemingly lost in thought. Gabe was feeling much more impatient. "So?"

Mia looked up at Gabe as if just realizing he was there. "What?"

"So why are we here?"

"Oh, right." Mia shook her head, trying to clear it. "I wanted to hide before McGonagall or someone else realized that Dementor had come after us and tried to stick us in the hospital wing." Mia went back to staring into the fire.

"But your patronus! It was a full corporeal patronus! A wolf. I thought you said you had never created one yet."

"No, I hadn't." Mia didn't know what to think. She had thought her patronus would be a tiger, just as her animagus was. The patronus animal was decided based off of a person's nature, Mia was a tiger. The only reason a person's patronus ever changed from their nature was if it took on the nature of someone else, someone they loved. Lupin had explained that to her, and Mia hadn't failed to notice that his patronus was a tiger. But if Mia's patronus was a wolf what did that mean? She had never lived in a world where expressing love and care was allowed. Never before Lupin had she thought someone felt that way about her. And feeling it herself towards someone else? Mia didn't even know what love really felt like.

Mia was pulled out of her thoughts again by Gabe. "So anyways, I think it would just make sense."

"What?"

Gabe sighed. How could he say this for her to understand. "You want to escape the castle sometime in the next few weeks, and I agreed to help you, mostly because I know you will go with or without me and I want to make sure you're safe. Not to mention I know Lupin would skin you and me alive if he finds out you went out. So the only way in good conscience I will agree to this is if we take every precaution. I know Lupin is mostly worried that Sirius Black will attack you, but honestly I'm not too worried about him. In our animagus forms we would be more than enough of a match for him. The only thing that really worries me about going out of the castle is if the Dementors, who clearly have it out for you, are able to sense you in animagus form and try to attack. The only way to make sure you are safe from them is if you teach me how to do the patronus charm. Then we can both fend them off."

Mia answered this with a scowl on her face. "I can take care of myself you know. I chased that Dementor away today didn't I?"

Gabe frowned. He didn't think she was helpless, but how could he tell her that he only cared about her safety because the thought of her hurt scared him more than it should. How could he tell her how important she was to him without her freaking out and throwing up internal walls? He wasn't stupid. He knew she had a hard time thinking in terms of love. But Gabe had grown up in a family of hugs and love and fighting for each other. To him caring about someone was nothing to be ashamed of... unless of course they didn't feel the same. The teenage boy in Gabe still kept him from being completely open about how he felt. "Mia, I know you can take care of yourself. But if Lupin ever finds out I agreed with putting you in danger, he would kill me. At least if I can help defend you, he may not be as angry." Mia seemed to nod in understanding and rose from her chair. _See?_ Said the Ravenclaw side of his brain, _offer up a logical reason and no sane person can say no._

* * *

><p>Well over five hours later Gabe knew it was time to call a halt to the patronus casting. It was well past time for dinner and Mia was getting cranky. <em>Time to get some food into her.<em> That always helped Gabe's mood improve. He had picked up the patronus spell particularly fast, and Mia had begun grumbling about it being much easier when you weren't facing down a Dementor or listening to your mother's last words. Gabe also thought to himself that it probably didn't help knowing that properly casting the charm would prevent you from hearing the mother you had never known.

But Gabe knew the real reason he had such an easy time casting the charm had been because the focus of his happy memories was standing next to him, speaking encouragement.

When the beautiful shimmering white corporeal patronus erupted from his wand, Gabe smiled widely staring down at his accomplishment and feeling the strength and love radiating off of it. The tiger patronus had bounded around the room a few times, Mia wore a strange puzzled look on her face until the patronus had dissipated back into Gabes wand. Then she had simply turned away from him and crossed her arms muttering that not having a Dementor present clearly made it much simpler, and that Gabe probably wouldn't be able to do it when it counted.

Gabe had just chuckled to himself. "Lets go get some dinner."

They hadn't stepped more than a foot into the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall was on top of them. "Miss Black! Mr. Adewumi! Where on earth have you two been! I have been worried sick that in the commotion you had... oh but never mind. Longbottom had said a Dementor had gone after you. To the hospital wing, the both of you."

Mia gave Gabe an I-told-you-so look and the boy tried to deter the Professor as McGonagall led them right back out of the Great Hall. "But Professor McGonagall, we are both doing just fine, Mia stopped the Dementor before it had gotten anywhere near us."

Professor McGonagall looked at Mia accusingly, not stopping her gate as she pulled Mia and Gabe up the first flight of stairs towards the hospital wing. "And how on earth did you do that?"

Mia sighed. "Professor Lupin has been teaching me the patronus charm for the past few months. Really Professor McGonagall, we are fine."

"Oh, you are very far from fine Miss Black. Had us worried sick! Oh, I must call off the search." Mia's eyes got big and she mouthed the word 'search' to Gabe, who shrugged. McGonagall rounded on them looking serious. "You too go straight to the hospital wing. If you so much as stray an inch along the way I will see to it you are both strung up in the dungeons. Do I make myself clear?" Mia and Gabe nodded severely and scampered off up the stairs as soon as McGonagall gestured them off.

* * *

><p>Remus had still been feeling horrible when he woke up that morning. The transformation had been rough and he was unbelievably relieved it was a Saturday and he could sleep the day through, guilt free. There was a Quidditch game, Harry would be playing, and Remus really wanted to get out there and support him, especially because his father never could. But one look at the window in his room made Remus groan and roll back over into his bed. There was nothing in the world that would make him go out in that storm. Guilt over a debt to a dead friend or not: he was staying in bed. He would sleep the morning away and ask a house elf to bring him lunch, sleep the afternoon away and maybe find Mia for dinner. Lupin groaned and buried his head under the blankets, allowing the rain beating on the stone walls to lull him asleep.<p>

Lupin slept through the morning waking long enough to eat a light lunch, then he passed out again just as planned. What wasn't planned however was when McGonagall banged down his door a quarter after four. He wrapped a robe around himself, covering his pajamas and opened the door. "Oh, sorry to bother you Remus, it's just..." McGonagall looked anxious, worried almost.

"Not at all Professor McGonagall, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh it's probably nothing Remus," He knew it must be serious for she hadn't even bothered with her daily ritual of reminding him to call her Minerva, a habit Remus was sure he would never adapt to. "It's only we had a bit of a mishap a few hours ago at the Quidditch game, it was a mess of confusion, and I was just wondering if you had seen Amelia."

Remus got that feeling in his stomach that told him something bad was coming. "No, she hasn't been here all day. Tell me exactly what happened." Remus grabbed his cloths off a chair and walked into his dressing room to change while McGonagall told him about the Quidditch match and the Dementor attack. "The last we have knowledge of her, Gabriele Adewumi was with her and a Dementor we had missed was going after them. Now it was a few hours before we realized she wasn't accounted for and we have searched the castle as quietly as possible. This was the last place I thought to look. It's probably nothing Remus, and I don't wish to worry you so soon after you've been ill, but I thought you should know, given the current situation with Sirius Black."

Lupin emerged from the dressing room, boots laced tight to his legs with his thickest cloak wrapped around him. "I'm going out to look for her." McGonagall started to protest. "She is my responsibility, and I WILL find her if she is in that storm. There are a few places I wish to check, I will send word via patronis when I find anything. Keep searching the castle, double check the owlery, astronomy towers and..." Remus sighed. "I trust Gabriel, but check the usual lovers hideaways just in case. I would prefer them hidden away in one of them than out in that storm with..." Remus didn't even want to think of the possibility of Sirius having got to her. He didn't really think the man would hurt his own daughter, but if he really was insane he could do anything...  
>Remus left the castle and began trudging through the muddy grass, streaming rain, and gale force winds. If he had been smart he would have cast basic weather charms on himself, but worry for Mia had prevented him from remembering. And after being in the rain for more than a moment he was soaked to the bone. He couldn't decide where to look first, the forest or the shrieking shack. She wouldn't be in the forest with the wolves in this weather, and Gabe was with her so he would have made her go back to the castle if they were able, so that left, hurt and in the forest, or God forbid, trapped by Sirius. But Gabriel was with her, he was good with offensive spells and he trusted the boy, he would protect her. Of course if she wasn't in danger it probably meant they were off snogging somewhere, and Remus would kill Gabriel, there was no doubt in his mind about that. Even though their relationship had seemed completely friendly so far, Remus knew where those things always ended.<p>

The shrieking shack; the horrible memories surrounding the place made Remus never want to set foot in near it ever again. He would start there… but maybe he would take the long way and skid the edge of the forest. Someone should have looked for Sirius in the shack a long time ago, there would be evidence if that was where he was staying, but Remus didn't want to admit that to himself. It would make it feel too much his fault. But he would look there for his Goddaughter. Even if the walk did take twice as long in this storm. He wouldn't go through the tunnel, Sirius could have rigged that to warn him, no he would walk to Hogsmeade.

Remus made it almost the whole way, the shack in sight, walking against the storm when a white shimmering tabby cat darted through the storm in front of him. The cat patronus opened its mouth and Remus had to crouch to hear McGonagall's voice. "Remus, she is her, they both are. They are in the hospital wing." and with that the patronus dissipated.

Remus turned around and almost ran the distance back to the castle, the gale of the storm pushing him along. He should have still been responsible and looked in the shack to see if Sirius had been there, but he needed to see Mia first, make sure she was safe. He stumbled and fell into the sopping grass a few times along the way, but his anger at McGonagall for not explaining why she was in the hospital wing or if she was ok, and the fear that something was wrong, that she was hurt pushed him faster. He had to get to her, help her if she was hurt, ring her bloody neck if she was safe, and just hug her no matter what.

* * *

><p>Mia and Gabe made their way to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey swooped in on them, making them lay on cots and forcing chocolate into their hands, despite their confessions that they were fine. In a corner Harry was stretched out on a bed looking glum. As soon as Madam Pomfrey was out of the room, Gabe stood up and made his way over to Harry's cot.<p>

"Hey Harry, Sorry about the game." Sorry? Mia was confused, why was Gabe sorry? No one had caught the snitch, right? So there would be a rematch, right? Ug, another bloody match for Mia to sit through. "Diggory definitely had a clear advantage." Mia really needed to figure out what a diggory was. Oh who was she kidding, she really didn't care. Gabe kept talking, "No worries though, if we crush Hufflepuff, Gryffindor could still redeem itself. Of course that would mean you have to cream us in the finale, and good luck to that. Oh God Harry! What bloody happened to your broom!"

But Mia never got a chance to hear Harry's reply for at that moment a soaking wet defense professor came storming into the hospital wing, his anger literally making the rain evaporate off of his cloak in billows of steam. Lupin marched across the hospital wing heading straight for Mia, daggers in his eyes. "Where on earth HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Mia realized the error she had made by insisting they hide until the excitement had calmed down. Mia forgot again that there were people who would be distressed if she went missing. Lupin had still been feeling too ill to go to the Quidditch game and yet he had clearly been out searching the Hogwarts grounds in the storm looking for Mia.

When Lupin got close enough to Mia he pulled her into a crushing hug, soaking her with the rain in his cloak. Aparently the repeling charms had warn off. "Thank God you are OK." Lupin puled away from Mia as suddenly as he had hugged her and held her by both shoulders rather firmly and held her at arm's length. "You don't look hurt so were on earth have you been?" By the last word of this Lupin was staring daggers at Gabe.

Mia found her voice. "After the Dementor attack I wanted to get away and think so Gabe and I went off to practice defensive spells." Mia didn't want to tell anyone about the Room of Requirement, party because she didn't want anyone else to know about it and partly because she wasn't sure if they were allowed to be there, especially unsupervised. People may get the wrong idea.

Lupin straitened up at this and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Professor McGonagall said she searched the whole castle and that you were nowhere to be found, so then were does that put you exactly?"

Mia didn't want to answer and devolge her secret, but Gabe seeing the practicality of being honest cut in. "We were in the Room of Requierment. We go there sometimes to study when the Library is to crowded." Simple, true enough, and unbelievably Ravenclaw. Yes, anyone would buy that excuse from Gabe.

The look on Lupin's face however said that he wasn't. "Impossible. The Room of Requirement is a myth. It doesn't exist." Lupin sighed. "Listen if you tell me the truth I promise I won't get mad, even if it means you were somewhere… restricted."

Mia didn't quite understand Lupin's hesitation or the look on his face, but Gabe seemed ages ahead of her and responded for her once again. "Professor, we weren't doing anything like that. We really were in the Room of Requirement. Mia said she discovered it ages ago, we really were practicing defensive spells. I asked Mia to teach me the Patronus charm since after the Quidditch game it became clear she would be safer if I knew it as well."

Mia crossed her arms over her chest. "I can take care of myself."

The two men in front of her seemed to not here her as they continued talking amongst themselves. "What exactly happened at the game, I believe I missed that part." Lupin seeming to accept at least half of Gabe's confession walked over to Harry looking apologetic. "Professor McGonagall did at least tell me the first bit about the Dementors, I am truly very sorry to hear about your broom Harry, but I am thankful to here you are just fine." Harry and Remus exchanged a few words and then Gabe explained what happened with the Dementor coming after them. When Gabe mentioned that Mia had cast the patronus Mia cut in with a 'Yeah! See!' and Lupin was rather impressed to here the strength of the charm. "Looks like we can end our weekly sessions then."

Harry started asking about the patronus charm, and asked if Lupin could teach him. Lupin agreed to do so after the Christmas Holidays, and then asked a house elf to bring them all a large dinner. When the four of them were all settled down with food, Lupin looked across at Mia and Gabe with a stern expression. "Now about this Room of Requirement."

Mia sighed and set down her fork. "I found it the summer after my first year when I was exploring the castle. You know the empty corridor on the seventh floor where there is the portrait of the wizard struggling to teach trolls ballet?"

"Yes, yes, the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, I know where you are talking about. But it can't be there. James Sirius Peter and I explored this castle from top to bottom when we were in school, we would have known."

Mia shook her head. "Just walking by or searching every room isn't enough, you have to need it. I don't think the room actually exists when no one is in it. You have to be thinking 'I need a bathroom' or something like that."

Harry laughed at that. "Is that how you found it?"

Mia really didn't want to explain she found the room while looking for a room to brew the very illegal Animagus potion so she just shrugged. "Something like that."

Lupin shook his head in disbelefe. You will have to show it to me some time. I can't believe it was here the whole time and we never found it."

Gabe swallowed his roast beef before speaking. "It's not like the four could have discovered all the secrets of Hogwarts while you were in school."

The look Lupin gave Gabe made the Ravenclaw feel impressed. They spend the rest of the evening listening to Lupin tell stories that he and his friends had gotten up to in their school days. Gabe was impressed by the pranks they had come up with, Harry was clearly loving listening to stores of his father and occasionally his mother, and Mia couldn't help but notice it sounded like Lupin was leaving big chunks out, chunks he probably didn't want to tell his students about, encouraging them to break the rules he had so clearly broken.

After dinner, and a round of potions from Madam Pomfrey (a few extra for Lupin) Mia, Gabe and Lupin bid goodnight to Harry who had to stay in the hospital wing. Lupin insisted on walking Mia and Gabe to their common rooms, dropping Mia off first. Before she spoke the password for Sir Cadogan Lupin stopped her. "Now, I realize nothing horrible and tragic happened tonight, but I must impress upon you the seriousness of the situation. There is a murderer on the loose and dangerous Dementors on the grounds who seem especially interested in his daughter. I know you are used to looking out for yourself, but you need to understand that you are not alone here. There are people in this castle who care about you and would be extremely upset if anything happened to you. Now I feel it goes without saying, next time ANYTHING happens in or around this castle that is unusual or dangerous, if you do not immediately come and check in with me, and you survive, I will hex you within an inch of your life and never allow you out of my sight again. Do you understand?" Mia nodded, but nodded with fear. "Now, off to bed with you, while I have a word with Mr. Adewumi."

Mia nodded and spoke the password. As she climbed through the portrait hole she looked back just long enough to see a terrified look on Gabe's face before the portrait swung shut. Mia shrugged off the strange protective side of Lupin, although it did it make her feel rather loved, and ignoring cries of curiosity from the Weasley Twins, and a look from Hermione, wandered off to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: So? Whatcha think? Next chapter will go up to Christmas break and we will see how Harry adapts to the news of who is responsible for his parents death... REVIEW!<p> 


	33. Why can't we be friends?

AN: Guess what? I got my computer back! The church I worked for before I moved 6 months ago called me up last week and asked if I wanted it back! The reason? None of them know how to work Macs :) So now I just have to do graphic design work for them and I have my computer! So this chapter is sponsored by Freedom Vally Tulsa, because now I will be able to update regularly again! WOOT!

I am not Rowling, nor do I own this story.

* * *

><p>33<br>The next month and a half before the Christmas Holidays passed by swiftly for Mia. Although there where a few moments that stood out in her month. The morning after Lupin had his talk with Mia and then his separate talk with Gabe, Mia had tried to find out how it had gone. Gabe had responded with a simple "Don't worry about it." Mia had asked and asked but Gabe had simply wolfed down his breakfast before heading out of the great hall to head off to Quidditch practice. The only evidence that Lupin had even had a talk with Gabe was evident when ever the two males crossed paths. Every time Lupin came over to wish Mia a good morning or share a few words when they passed in the hallways, Lupin would speak to the two students, then wish Mia a good day and Lupin and Gabe would give each other a nod. This nod drove Mia crazy. It wasn't a casual nod, it was a nod with lots of eye contact that said 'we have secrets.' Boy secrets, things girls don't understand.

The nod aside, Mia's day became even more complex when she left the Great Hall and headed off to the library to work on her transfiguration homework. Hermione joined her at the back table after a short time of Mia struggling with understanding why her silver ball still felt and smelt like an orange.

"Um, Mia?"

"Yeah Hermione?" Mia responded slowly, not really in the mood to talk.

"Did you do the homework for Defense Against The Dark Arts?" Hermione sounded funny, perhaps she was nervous she got something wrong and wanted to compare? She really needed to relax more.

"No not yet, I still need to write out the section on the attributes of the Hinkypunk."

"Oh no, I mean the other homework, the one we were assigned by Professor Snape."

Mia started scowling again. "Of course not. Snape never should of assigned that in the first place." She hadn't even returned to learning the Wolfsbane potion yet she was so angry with Snape.

"Right of course." Silence. Was she ok? Hermione backing down on homework this easy? Especially considering the homework had not been officially dismissed.

"Um, Mia?"

Deep sigh. Mia set down her book. "Yes Hermione?"

"You spend a lot of time with Professor Lupin out side of class with him being your Godfather and all." Not a question, just a statement.

"Yeah, of course I do, I will be going to stay with him over the summer so it only makes sense that I get to know him as much as I can before then." Mia picked her book back up. Hermione already knew this. She really needed to focus.

"Right, right, of course." Hermione seemed to frown deeply. "But have you ever noticed anything odd about him?"

A sudden and severe realization dawned onto Mia. Eyes wide, Mia looked over into Hermione's face and saw fear mixed with understanding in the girls eyes. Mia jumped up and pulled Hermione out of the library. She didn't stop pulling the girl along until she found a corridor she knew was void of any living or non living sentient being. When they stopped Mia turned on the girl. "You figured it out." It wasn't a question, but the statement seemed to surprise Hermione.

"You already knew?!" Hermione almost shrieked.

"Of course I know! He's my Godfather, I'm going to be living with him by the end of the year."

"But... Is he safe?"

"Hermione! You've met the man! He's not some evil monster, he just has a bad night once a month. That's more than I can say for Lavender, and we've been sharing a dorm with her since first year. As long as he takes the potion Snape has been brewing for him than he stays in his mind when he transformed and he's no danger to anyone."

"Oh so that's what Professor Snape has been giving to Professor Lupin, Harry and Ron thought it was poison or something."

Mia laughed and shook her head. "No believe it or not, Snape is helping him. Though he's only doing it on Dumbledore's orders. He obviously hates Lupin, though that should be obvious as he only assigned that homework knowing someone would figure it out. And when someone does figure it out and the students parents find out, then Lupin will get sacked."

Hermione seemed to think on this for a few moments. "Well I won't tell anyone as long as Dumbledore is aware of it. Who else knows?"

Mia counted off on the list. "Well Dumbledore obviously, then there's you, me, Gabe, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey. I told Gabe, because he's my best friend and Lupin said it was ok as long as he didn't tell anyone before the school year was up, and McGonagall knows because she was his head of house when he was in school, and Madam Pomfrey took care of him, patching him up when he was younger. Snape found out when they were in school together, you know Harry's dad, my dad and Lupin where all friends, and I guess my dad played a joke on Snape that almost got him killed, but Harry's dad saved him and Snape found out. That's why Snape hates Harry and me."

Hermione nodded along to this news, some of it seemed to be new to her, other bits old. Finally she began with some of the questions Mia knew were coming? "Why can't Gabe say anything until after the school year? Shouldn't it be a secret forever?"

Mia shook her head. "Lupin knows with the curse on the position, he won't be coming back for a second year. Obviously the easiest way for him to get fired would be for people to find out he's a werewolf. With the prejudice against him, he wouldn't last a few hours. So his main goal is just to get past exams. Apparently the fifth year and up students are struggling with their Owl's and NEWT's so Lupin is trying to prepare them as best he can."

Hermione frowned. "You know maybe there really is a curse on the position. With a curse on the position, and teachers coming and going so often, very few students will ever be able to pass their NEWT's and without your DADA NEWT's you cannot become an Auror. The most sure way to take over a civilization would be to cripple it so that not even the future generations are fully equip to stop you. And after You-Know-Who took out most of the older generations fighting force in the last Wizarding war, I doubt there have been many under the age of 30 who have been added to the Auror ranks."

"Thats' frightening. I wonder who it was that put the curse on the position in the first place." Mia shook her head, shaking off the worry. "I guess its a good thing You-Know-Who is dead."

Hermione frowned at her comment but Mia decided to leave the academic hopes of the future to minds like her Godfather and Hermione. Mia patted the girl on the shoulder and the two headed back towards the library, Mia, feeling brighter knowing Hermione would keep the secret, and Hermione, unknowingly to Mia, frowning with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

That Monday Professor McGonagall made her rounds on the Gryffindor table finding out what students would be staying behind for Christmas. Mia was exited to hear Hermione and Ron would be staying behind with Harry again this year. Professor Flitwick had to make a second pass before he realized Gabe was at the Gryffindor table. When he asked to make sure Gabe was still going home for Christmas like he usually did, Gabe shook his head and swallowed his big bite of eggs. "No sir, my parents said I could stay this year. They decided to take the opportunity to go on a trip to a sunny beach somewhere for Christmas."

Professor Flitwick was happy to hear Gabe would be joining them for Christmas in the castle, but not as exited as Mia was sitting next to Gabe. "Gabe! I can't believe you're staying!"

"Yeah you know, I though it would be fun. Besides, you've told me before how amazing Christmas is here." Mia bounced in her seat as she finished her breakfast. Now that Lupin was in her life it was as if everything was looking up. This was going to be the best Christmas she had ever had.

* * *

><p>The next Quidditch game was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff three weeks later. Mia grudgingly made her way out to the Quidditch pitch wrapped up in a warm cloak, walking with Harry, Ron, Hermione... And Professor Lupin. He had wandered down from the staff table shortly after the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had headed out and just before Mia and the other Gryffindor's had left. Lupin was wearing a cloak just like the rest of the students. He struck up a conversation with Harry and Ron about the game (lots of statistics about Ravenclaw needing to win so Gryffindor would still be in the running, although Mia didn't pay that much attention) and before Mia knew it Lupin had mentioned joining the students in their box. After hearing Lupin talk Quidditch like the best, Harry and Ron were more than game. Lupin smiled big at Mia and the girl knew exactly what he was doing. Lupin wouldn't be sitting in the teachers box for the game, he would be babysitting Mia.<p>

Mia frowned as she sat down in the stands in between Lupin and Hermione. She didn't appreciate being kept under watch, but she really didn't mind spending the time with Lupin so she didn't gripe too much. The game was fun to say the least. Mia only knew what was happening when the score board changed, or when Lupin would explain why certain things were good or bad, but she had fun cheering on Gabe and the rest of the Ravenclaws all the same. Ravenclaw won by a landslide and apparently this was good for the Gryffindors chance of regaining the cup by the end of the year.

As they walked back to the castle Mia turned to Lupin. "I know what you were doing."

Lupin looked down at her confused for a moment and then nodded. "Mia-"

"No. It's ok. I know you just want to make sure I'm safe. I've never had anyone who cared that much about me before to want to protect me and I know I will just have to get used to it since I'm coming to live with you this summer." She smiled up at the man and he smiled back. "But I still feel the need to assert myself as a girl someday woman and state that I _can_ take care of myself."

Lupin just chuckled and placed his hand on Mia's back as they walked up the entrance hall. "I respect your right to assert as long as you respect my right to protect." Mia nodded, knowing she would have to put up with an overly protective parent for a long time. She was so thankful for her new family knowing she was no longer alone in this world, and looking up at Lupin and seeing the light in his eyes, she knew he felt the same way.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later was a Hogsmeade weekend and Mia spent the day having tea with Lupin and the two stayed up late as Lupin told stories. Mia got back to her room late that night and most everyone in the dorm was asleep needing to get up early to take the Hogwarts Express back to London for the Holidays. Hermione although was awake. "Mia?"<p>

Mia whispered back. "Yeah Hermione?"

"Did- did you see Harry tonight?"

"No. Why, did he need me?"

"Um... No, don't worries about it. It's nothing." Mia shrugged to herself over Hermione's weird behavior and just climbed into her bed, exited to sleep.

The next morning Mia awoke early and wandered down to Breakfast. She spent the morning with Gabe, chatting with an assortment of Professors about odd things. Gabe's eyes lit up when Professor Sprout began a story on how she lost five inches of height in her youth dealing with a rare plant she discovered in her studies. Mia whispered in Gabe's ear. "See, I told you things are different over the summer! The teachers are more relaxed." This comment was followed up by Professor Dumbledore launching in on a story of a bad case of Scabies he developed after smelling a tulip.

As the morning progressed Mia and Gabe decided to do a bit more exploring of the castle. (Or as Mia thought it, showing Gabe cool things she had discovered while trying to convince him to let her into the Ravenclaw common room, one of the few places in the castle she had never seen.) As they crossed the entrance hall Mia realized she hadn't seen Hermione or the boys yet, and just at that moment they came down a staircase. The moment she saw them Mia felt something was off. Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry with worried glances and the moment Harry spotted Mia his eyes seemed to fill up with fire.

"Did you know?" Harry's voice sounded sharp, and it startled Mia.

"Know what? Harry are you ok?" Mia stepped forward a bit worried.

"So nice of you to ask. Yes _I_ am fine but my parents are dead. All because of _your_ father."

It felt like she had been stabbed. He knew, and clearly he wasn't as understanding as Lupin and Gabe had assured her he would be. "Harry I'm sorry."

He cut her off. "Sorry? Why should you be sorry? It's not like that will change anything!"

"Harry, we really-" Hermione reached out and put a hand on Harry trying to calm him, but he shook it off and cut off her words.

"No! He was their friend! He was their friend and he betrayed them! Your father is the reason my parents are dead Mia! He ratted them out! He killed them! Betrayed them! That's all the Black family is good for, betrayal and back stabbing." Mia felt ice poring over herself in waves of rage.

"I lost my parents too Harry! That's not my dad out there! My dad died the day he stopped fighting for our side! Just be happy your parents final act was one of love for you! I never even got that much!"

"That's it isn't it! That's why you helped your father get into the castle Halloween night!"

"What are you talking about? Are you mental?!" Mia didn't thing any rational person still thought that. Although Harry wasn't currently rational. Mia was filling with icy rage with each word.

"You're just jealous! After all this time, he's finally escaped and instead of trying to reunite with you, he's focusing all of his energy to killing me! You never mattered to him at all."

Mia froze at Harry's words as they cut deep. Mia didn't realize until just that moment exactly how much it really hurt her that her father was after Harry and not her. It was as if she didn't matter to anyone at all. The waves of anger that were coming off of Mia in sheets seemed to drop suddenly and shatter like ice on the stone floor. Before Mia knew what was happening, tears were falling out of her eyes and she took off at a run for the Gryffindor tower.

Gabe frozen for a moment, shortly snapped out of it and shot daggers at Harry. "This isn't finished." And took off at a run after Mia, but she had used a few short cuts he didn't know and he found himself on the landing outside of where he knew the entrance to the tower to be, and after checking with the portrait knew she was inside. A wicked idea came to him and Gabe wandered off a bit and hid behind a statue on the landing to wait.

Back in the entrance hall Harry seemed to deflate when Mia ran away in tears. he didn't need Ron's shocked look or Hermione's disapproving eyes to tell him he had been wrong. Harry felt bad, but not bad enough to apologize as he thought of his mother's plea for mercy on her son.

Hermione, knowing a bit more of the struggles Mia often felt of being abandoned, left Ron and Harry and decided to go check on Mia. As she neared the portrait of Sir Catagon Hermione didn't notice the deep brown eyes watching her from behind a statue. Hermione spoke the password to the portrait and as Sir Catagon swung open something huge and chocolate brown shot past her into the common room.

As Hermione scrambled in after it she saw with shock as a giant brown wolf stood in the middle of the common room. The wolf seemed to raise up its noes ignoring Hermione and sniffed the air then it took off at a run up the girls stair case. Fearing for Mia's life, Hermione raced up the stairs and into her dorm room to see the strangest sight she had ever seen at Hogwarts. Mia was laying face down on her bed crying her eyes out and the wolf was nudging her arm lovingly trying to get her to look up. Mia looked up and saw the huge wolf staring strait into her face and immediately wrapped her arms around the wolfs neck and began crying into its scruff. Hermione, remembering Mia's devotion to the wolves of the Forbidden Forest and their loyalty to her simply shook her head and shut the door, planning on sleeping in Ginny's empty dorm that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mia woke slowly. Her face pressed into the soft fur of her pillow. She breathed in deeply taking in the sweet smell of spices and pine needles, and a peace and calm she had never felt before rushed through her. She started to drift off again as her head rested on the rise and fall of her pillow.<p>

Something clicked on in her brain as she realized her pillow was not supposed to breath, or be furry. And it definitely did not smell like a set of Gabe's robes.

Mia opened her eyes and looked slowly around her as she realized that she was cuddled up against the body of a huge wolf. Her head was resting on his chest tucked neatly under his chin and her hand was wrapped in a section of his dense fur. As she stirred slightly the sleeping wolf seemed to wake with one deep snoring breath. She felt his head move slightly and felt a sudden moisture as he licked her lightly on the forehead.

Mia let out a small giggle and scooted back on the bed so that she could look properly at the wolf in the face. Not for the first time Mia found herself wishing she could speak to an animagus like she could a normal wolf. Mia looked into Gabe's large copper brown eyes and the wolf just stared back at her with the same peace she had felt before. Memories of the day before, Harry's comments and her crying her eyes out flooded back to her and she wiped a hand over her face cringing in shame. Gabe, sensing her emotion better as a wolf just swatted her hand away from her face with his big paw and licked her again right on the nose making her laugh again and wipe it off with force.

Once she was sure all of the dog slobber was off of her face she rolled onto her back. "You know, it's kind of nice. The other wolves in the forest smell terrible, but you actually smell really good." Then as an after thought she added. "I always did want a pet dog growing up." The wolf barked in a way that sounded very much like a laugh and Mia sat bolt upright looking at Hermione's bed. To her utter relief it was empty. Knowing her train of thought Gabe had stopped barking immediately and was looking at Mia with an apologetic face. Mia just laughed at him. "Come on, we should really get you out of the tower." Mia got up, and seeing the disarray of her hair, made Gabe wait for her to re braid it before they could leave the room. Gabe watched amazed not understanding how girls braided hair so well.

As soon as Mia's hair was neat and her robes that she had slept in were smoothed. The girl and the wolf slipped down the girls staircase. Mia stuck her head out and saw that the coast was clear and the wolf followed her out.

"Sleep well?" Mia jumped and so did the wolf as they spun around and saw Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire reading a stack of books. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Hermione eyed the wolf with apprehension. "Is it safe?"

Mia looked down at Gabe thoughtfully. "Completely. Well, if he knows you at least." Gabe did a good job of standing next to Mia looking brave and protective.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the wolf long enough to look at Mia. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. Harry was really upset, and I should have stopped him but... I'm sorry. For everything, for how people are treating you, for the fact that the wolves of the forest have to be your friends because your classmates are being too foolish." Hermione looked close to tears.

"No Hermione, it's ok, I understand. You have nothing to apologize for. I know you have taken on way too much school work and I know how exhausted you are. But I know what a friend you are and I know I can always count on you not to hate me. You and Gabe, the only ones who won't turn on me."

Mia was thoughtful for a moment running her hand through Gabe's fir, then she walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. Then Gabe, dropping his shoulders until he looked like nothing more than a big dog prancing over to Hermione with his tong lulling out. The girl drew back for a moment but then stuck out her hand and the wolf licked it. Hermione giggled and started scratching behind Gabe's ear. Mia laughed at the situation then told Hermione she needed to get the wolf out of the castle before anyone else saw him. Gabe reluctantly left his head scratching and followed Mia out of the portrait hole.

Gabe was expecting Mia to lead him to a deserted corridor so he could change back and they could spend the rest of their day as humans, but before Gabe knew it, Mia had lead him out onto the Hogwarts grounds and he was racing a beautiful white Bengal tiger through the Forbidden Forest, as the tiger fought hard to forget the human side.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so what do you think? Sorry it was a bit shorter, but now that I am equipped again with my computer tec I will be posting much more regularly! Review your thoughts! I love to read them!<p> 


	34. Christmas and Quidditch!

AN: I"M SORRY! I'm a horrible person, no excuse. None at all. I am just a horrible person. I did get a promotion at work... OK, bad excuse. No excuse. Here is my next chapter, and its a bit longer! I tried! I love you guys. I will be better in the future!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

After being hurt so badly by Harry and his words, Mia regressed to her old way of dealing with her emotional pain and ran away from it as a tiger. The only change of course was that this time she had Gabe by her side trying to comfort her and ultimately get her to deal with the issue and heal. Mia on the other hand was incredibly good at evading his comments as she busied herself officially introducing Gabe to the pack. There was a bit of tension when Gabe in his wolf Animagus form first greeted the pack and the head alpha wolf Fleetfoot. Gabe, although still young in wizard terms, had the pheromones of an alpha wolf and that meant competition for Fleetfoot. The pack raced to meet Mia when they smelt her, but with one good whiff of Gabe in all his wolf glory, Fleetfoot gave a short bark and the pack halted at attention. _What are your intentions with my Pack alpha?_

Gabe bowed his head, understanding somehow instinctively the situation. "I submit wholly and completely to your advanced leadership Fleetfoot."

_Glad to hear it._ Fleetfoot responded, and he visibly relaxed. And with that the pack went on with their usual greeting ritual of sniffing each other. A few of them had met Gabe once before when he was in wizard form. After dogging around with the pack for a while they had a good layabout, lounging in the decomposing leaves of the forest floor.

It was relaxing with the wolves. They didn't care about wizard problems and their problems had more to do with things like food supply, and territorial arguments with the other creatures of the forest. Mia loved listening to the wolves reports of problems that where so far removed from her own life, and their discussions of solutions. Hearing their report of the Dementors who frequently made passes through the woods while guarding the barriers of Hogwarts. These monsters troubled the wolves, but not in the same way they troubled Mia and Gabe. When Bearchaser first commented on his frustration with the dark creatures passing through the wolves territory, Gabe immediately tried to get Mia to head back to the castle. But the wolves, confused as to why the creatures scared the two humans, stalled him.

Fleetfoot was the first to respond. _We do not run and hide when the darkbirds cross our territory, we stand and bark and chase them away._

"But don't they make you feel... Cold?" Gabe was impressed at the wolves bravery.

_Cold? Yes they bring a cold where they go, and this was troubling under the heat and the change season, but this is the cold season. More cold cannot hurt the hunt now. Now we only care that they invade territory that is ours._ The other wolfs let out a bark of agreement.

"So they don't make you feel sad?" Mia was in aw of what she was hearing. Any human who spoke of a dementor shivered in remembrance. Not of the cold but of the fear and hopelessness that came with the cold.

_Not sad, WitchPup, only angry._

Mia though on this for a moment and then it clicked in her brain. Any human spoke the same way of the dementors, but the wolves weren't human. Gabe seemed to beat her to the though as always for he turned to her before she finished hers. "They don't have the same effect on the animal mind."

"Does that mean we are safe as animals?" Mia tried to keep the comment casual, and not as blindly hopeful as she felt. But Gabe only shrugged his wolf shoulders. Mia turned her thoughts away from the dementors. "So what else has been going on with the Pack?"

Bearchaser continued listing off information from his daily sentry reports, commenting on the activities of the Acromantulas or Disgustingcrawlers as the wolves called them. He told them about the lack of game in the forest this season due to the Wizards with the darkbirds making such a ruckus along the perimeter of the castle building an invisible wall that felt weird and made the best game leave. He also told them about the dog that had been crossing their territory trying to find game. The dog was skinny and not as fast as the wolves, so the pack made it a sport to chase him off when ever they caught his sent.

Mia and Gabe got in a discussion over this about wether it was right and where the dog came from. Mia took the perspective of animals will be animals, but Gabe thought maybe a student had snuck their pet to Hogwarts and had left it in the forest in the hopes of not getting into trouble.

"Come on Gabe, who would bring their dog if it wasn't allowed?"

"I've still bought Archimedes to Hogwarts with me since first year."

"Yeah but Archimedes is a cat. Cats are allowed at Hogwarts Gabe."

"No, Archimedes is a Kneazle, and not even a half breed. Full grown Kneazle's aren't just 'not allowed' they are illegal if you don't have a license witch of course my parent's have but I don't."

"Gabe! Why did you bring him them! You could be expelled! Or arrested! How did you're parents even allow it?"

"Oh please Mia, my parents don't care. I raised Archimedes from a cub, and my parents trust me. And I doubt Archimedes is the only one here as well. My point is, if someone wanted to bring their dog, they could have."

"But Bearchaser, didn't you mention the extreme lack of student's in the forest this year?" The wolves, completely captivated by the two wizards arguing about things they barely understood, simply nodded in a very un-wolflike way. "See? The Dementors have been keeping even the Weasley twins out of the forest, so what student would keep their dog in the forest?"

"Mia, that's my point. Some one probably snuck their dog to Hogwarts planning to keep it in the forest and coming to check on it, but then with the Dementors moving in they have just abandoned the dog. And now it's starving!"

This part the wolves understood and Fleetfoot took this moment to cut in. _This is the way of the forest. He starves or we do. Pack does not share with non pack._

"But why not invite the dog into the Pack?"

_No. The dog is no packmate. He is a lone dog. Trying to sneak kills and not acting like a wolf. The dog has spent too much time with humans. He is no pack._

Mia decided not to mention that her and Gabe where more human than any domesticated starving dog, but she decided not to mention this. Gabe also decided to drop it and the discussion turned to the packs preparations for winter.

After a few more hours spent wasting the day away in the forest, most of the pack went out to hunt and Mia and Gabe decided to make their way back to the castle. They took the trek slowly, having fun in their animal forms, chasing mice and squirrels. They where a hundred yards from the tree line when they heard rustling in the distance. Both wolf and tiger crouched low, frozen and on alert. They slowly creeped closer to the noise. It sounded like a large animal rustling through the dried leaves, and when they rounded a large bramble bush they saw something large and black frantically sorting through the leaves. It was the dog, and he stumbled over a log, trying to dig under a stump, then he turned left sharply and buried his head in a pile of leaves just before jumping forward and landing on another pile of leaves.

Mia suddenly realized he was chasing something, and with in a moment saw that it was a small bunny trying its hardest to escape the clumsy dog. With a pang of guilt at the sight of the dogs bony frame, Mia realized the dog was only so clumsy and slow because of starvation. The rabbit managed to slip past the dog and darted off towards where Mia and Gabe where hiding. Gabe seemed to have came to the same conclusion as Mia, for as soon as the rabbit made it's escape he leaped out of their hideout and after the rabbit. He had it in his jaws in a moment.

Mia saw the dog freeze in fear at the sight of the wolf. Gabe turned back to the dog, who took a step back, and Gabe tossed the rabbit towards the dog as an offering. The dog just stood rooted to the spot, the dead rabbit laying half way between the two animals. Gabe took another step forward pawing at the ground as if to persuade the dog into taking the meal, but the dog turned on the spot and made to run away. Gabe, much to the shock of Mia, quickly transformed back into boy and called after the dog. "Here boy!" The dog froze of the spot and turned to look back at the boy. "It's ok boy! I'm not gonna hurt you." Mia slinked out of her hiding place to Gabe. Angry at him for being so stupid and angry at herself that she couldn't tell him anything. She lightly gripped his leg in her fangs as if to say 'lets go now.'

Gabe just patted her head. "Give me a minuet." He slowly walked towards the dead rabbit at a crouch so as not to intimidate the dog, and picked up the rabbit. "Yuck! This thing looked much tastier a moment ago. It's all yours big guy." He threw it back towards the dog, the rabbit landing next to him didn't even make the dog flinch. It simply kept staring at the boy, and now the tiger. The dog's courage not to flee at the sight of her impressed her. But she figured she couldn't really count ignorance as courage in a dog that didn't know a tiger when it saw one.

Gabe took another step towards the dog and it immediately stepped back. "No, it's ok. You can trust me. How did you get here boy? Did a horrible student abandon you out here? We can get you more food." He turned to Mia. "We should take him to Hagrid, he would feed him." On that note, the dog, clearly finished with watching a boy talk to a tiger bent down and picked up the rabbit and disappeared into the forest. Mia lightly bit Gabe's leg again. She didn't feel safe with him in wizard form. He was too vulnerable. Gabe sighed and turned back into the wolf. "Well we tried."

"Gabe!" The moment she knew he could here her again, Mia let him have it. "What do you think you are doing? You shouldn't have change in front of him like that!"

"Mia, it's ok! He's a dog, he wont tell anyone." Mia could tell he was laughing at her.

"Oh be quiet." They made their way back towards the castle, following the tree line as close as they could to the building before crossing to a side of the castle they hoped was abandoned. They waited until just before they were at the doors of the entrance hall to transform behind a statue and slip inside the doors. Silently glancing around the hall, they both let out a sigh of relief as they realized they were alone and darted towards a stair case laughing lightly with the adrenaline of sneaking around.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" The voice was not lowed and billowing, it was quiet and deadly, and made both Mia and Gabe freeze, hearts pounding. "I asked one thing. Do ether of you remember what it was?" Mia and Gabe both slowly turned around. A sarcastic remark about Lupin asking lots of questions over the last term died in her throat as she saw his face. The face that always held a glimmer of love and warmth when it looked at Mia was filled with nothing more than rage.

Mia and Gabe both dropped their eyes to the ground. Lupin walked slowly forward until he was standing at the foot of the staircase Gabe and Mia had began to climb so that even as they looked at their own feet, he was still in their line of sight. "I trusted you." Lupin leaned in to catch Mia's eyes and she reluctantly met them. "You may not take your own life seriously, but I do. You are very important to me and I thought you respected me enough to respect my wishes. I trusted you to keep yourself safe, and you broke that trust." Lupin turned his gaze onto Gabe and Mia dropped her eyes again in shame. She had been truly selfish sneaking out, and now Gabe was going to get into just as much trouble as she was.

Gabe had stopped looking at his feet long before Mia, and when Lupin turned to him, Gabe met his gaze with a set chin ready to take full responsibility. "She could have been killed. Why didn't you stop her?"

Gabe opened his mouth to apologize but Mia beat him to it. "Stop me? Gabe isn't my keeper, he's my friend. You yelled at me for being irresponsible, good, now yell at him for breaking the same rules! Don't yell at him for not stopping me, that just negates everything you just said about trusting me and means you think I'm just some spineless asset." Mia stomped in frustration. Her emotional flood of tears from the day before completely gone. Nothing was left inside of her except for her old familiar anger, blooming up as she looked at Lupin and Gabe. "He's not even coming after me anyways! He only cares about Harry so why should I be afraid of him when he only cares about attacking Harry? I wanted to get out and stretch my legs, go for a walk. Gabe couldn't have stopped me so he joined me! Give him a break and give me a break! Sirius Black doesn't care I exist so why do you? Please, just leave me alone!"

Mia turned on the spot and headed up the staircase towards Gryffindor tower, leaving Lupin and Gabe to discuss her mental state or Harry's outburst the day before or what ever it was that they usually discussed in their manly ways.

* * *

><p>Mia isolated herself away in her dorm with a few good books for the rest of the day and well into the next. Hermione remained pleasant with Mia, offering her books and only giving her a few occasional 'I'm worried about you' looks. Mia didn't know why her emotions were playing such havoc in her life recently. She had always had a bit of a temper, but the crying fit of a few days before was completely new and unknown to her. When it came to her feelings and emotions she had always subscribed to the theory that stuffing them down and trying to forget about them was the best plan of action. It had always worked at the orphanage, and it had worked for a while at Hogwarts. Mia only feared that she would loose control again and have another outburst. Crying her eyes out over Harry's words had felt like loosing a battle with herself. The battle of keeping herself together and her emotions tightly tucked in. She had gotten so angry at herself for loosing control and crying. So when Lupin had yelled, she had resorted once again to anger. Anger felt normal, and made her feel in control. She just had to keep a tight hold of the guilt and regret she had for the way she treated Lupin. She knew if she let the regret of her actions surface, she would start crying again. And she didn't want that at any cost. Even if it meant keeping Lupin at arms length.<p>

After reading through all her potion's notes on the wolfsbane potion for the hundredth time, Mia finally made her way out of the tower and headed to the library to look a few things up. Gabe was there and looked relieved at the sight of her. They silently agreed not to talk about what had happened and went on with spending the rest of their Christmas break in peace. Mia knew she would have to apologize to Lupin eventually but decided putting it off for as long as possible would be a better idea. And by better she was aware she was lying to herself, but she was ok with that for now.

Mia decided the best way to enjoy her Christmas break while avoiding Lupin and suppressing her emotions was to convince Gabe to sneak her into the Ravenclaw common room.

It was the Weasley twins goal to make it into each of the four common rooms before their graduation, and knowing they hadn't managed this yet made it Mia's goal to make it into each of the four common rooms before their graduation to rub it into their faces.

"Not happening Mia. We may be friends, best friends, but I'm still a Ravenclaw and you are a Gryffindor. I'm not letting you into the tower."

"Come on Gabe! I've already made it into both Slytherin and Hufflepuff! All I need is Ravenclaw and I will have beat the twins!"

Gabe stared at Mia blankly. "How in the world did you manage that?"

Mia smiled knowing she was sucking Gabe into her web of troublemaking. "I stumbled upon the Hufflepuff common room the summer after my first year while exploring. I randomly found it behind a stack of barrels near the kitchens. I got doused in vinegar a few times trying to figure it out before a near by painting took pity on me, thinking I was a poor lost Puff. You have to tap parts of the barrel, she told me the whole thing!" Mia spoke next in a stiff voice, pretending to be the helpful portrait. 'No no no, you tap the it to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. No not that one, you will get doused again. Yes, yes, second from the bottom in the middle of the second row. You really should write it down!'" Mia laughed. "It totally explains why first year Puffs always have that strange smell!"

Gabe looked suddenly enlightened. "And to think I always thought that was just a prank Peeves liked to play on them or something. So how did you get into Slytherin?"

Mia smiled again. "Draco. I applied a little cousinly guilt and he gave it to me as an end of term gift last year." Mia smirked just like her cousin for a moment. "He even gave me a list of beds to make sure I did something nasty too just before the start of term this year."

Gabe chuckled at the thought of a Slytherin letting a Gryffindor into his common room and then he took a deep breath letting it out as a sigh. "Alright, fine." Mia let out a squeal of delight as she jumped up and gave Gabe a big hug. He blushed deeply before pushing her off. "But only on one condition. You cannot tell anyone it was me who let you in."

Gabe led Mia up a path on the west side of the castle, and up a tower. Mia knew the Ravenclaw dorm was here in this tower. She had found the door two years before, and at the sight of a blank door with no knob or keyhole, simply a large brass eagle knocker, she knew exactly where she was. Unfortunately she had never once been able to answer the riddle posed to her when she knocked the eagle knocker. Not that she would be telling Gabe this part of her story as he was bound to see it as a sign of her unworthiness and not let her in.

Gabe walked up to the large door and made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "Welcome, Miss Amelia to Ravenclaw tower." Mia nervously reached up to the eagle knocker afraid there was a rule that if she was the one who knocked she would be the one who had to answer or something. Still the hope that Gabe would at least help her out gave her courage and she dropped the knocker in three lowed _cracks. _

Mia winced for a moment just waiting for the familiar voice, and when it came it rang out; "What does man love more than life?  
>Fear more than death or mortal strife?<br>What do the poor have, what the rich require,  
>And what contented men desire?<br>What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save,  
>And all men carry to their graves?"<p>

When it finished Mia stared blankly at the knocker. Her mind as empty as the Great Hall in the summer. Gabe spoke up behind her, nudging her softly. "So?" Mia just looked at him incredulously. "Come on. Just think it through. What do the poor have, what the rich require?"

"Seriously? I have no idea. Love? Freedom? No! A willingness to follow, like from the story of the rich young ruler? Wait, but that doesn't match anything else in the riddle. Bollocks! I can't even remember the rest of it now! UGGGG!"

Gabe just burst out laughing. He lost it for a while, howling like a drunker till Mia's glares of loathing brought him back to the present. "Really Mia? You're over thinking it. Come on, it's not that difficult." He closed his eyes as if remembering something far off, then recited in perfect rhythm. "What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What do the poor have, what the rich require, and what contented men desire? What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save, And all men carry to their graves?" He nodded along gesturing his hand as if the answer was standing right in front of them. Mia slapped his hand out of the air and he chuckled again. "Fine, do you want me to tell you?"

Mia nodded her head violently. "YES."

Gabe just shook his head, and crossed his arms. "Nothing." And with that the door clicked open and Gabe strode through the door and into the common room leaving a dumbstruck Mia standing in his wake. It wasn't until the door began to close behind Gabe that Mia snapped out of it and darted into the room. Gabe had flopped onto a chair by a particularly beautiful bookcase as Mia surveyed the large round room. It was richly decorated with a midnight blue carpet and large arching windows covered with blue and bronze hangings that led the eyes up to the ceiling, the beautiful ceiling that looked painted with the star constellations of the night sky. The room was all brought together by the wall to wall book cases that circled the room, save for the doorway Mia was sure lead to the dorm rooms. Next to this door was a large white marble statue of a beautiful woman, Mia recognized from Hogwarts; a History as Rowena Ravenclaw.

"So, is it better than your common room?"

Mia tore her eyes from a book case she had a particular interest in exploring, and shot a prideful look at Gabe. "Of corse not, us Gryffindor's have it made." Gabe laughed his doubt but didn't press the issue.

The two of them spent the rest of the day in the Ravenclaw room. Gabe utterly refused to allow Mia to take a book out of the room, to Mia's frustration. So she resigned herself to writing down a few interesting looking titles she knew the school library was lacking in the hopes of owl ordering them later.

The rest of the Christmas holiday passed as it usually did in the Hogwarts castle. The most amazing cooking smells grew in the halls, glittering Christmas trees decorated with twinkling stars lined the Great Hall, streamers and mistletoe hung from every ledge possible, and mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor. These bothered Gabe endlessly as he tried to figure out what was causing them for every time he lifted up a visor, the light went out.

Christmas eve came and Mia and Gabe continued to roam the halls, talking about nothing and everything. They turned a corner on the forth floor and came across Lupin wandering along and looking worse for wear. With a nod to the teacher Gabe disappeared in a moment and Mia shyly stepped forward, and after a long and awkward pause of looking at her shoes blurted out a messy "I'm sorry."

Lupin simply chuckled and stepped forward pulling Mia under one arm as he continued to wander the hall. "Forget it." They walked a long for a while in that manner. Even with Lupin in his weakened state and resting part of his weight on Mia as they walked, Mia still felt a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was glad to know he wasn't too mad at her. They talked for a while about how her holidays had gone, Mia telling him about her success in making it into all four houses. Lupin was impressed at this, stating that he and his friends hadn't completed this task till well into their sixth year. He left out the part that made his eyes shine with tears as he thought about how like her father she really was. After walking for a while they sat for tea in Lupin's office. Lupin spoke again on his concern for her, and Mia promised for real, to her self and to Lupin not to leave the castle again with out teachers present, but Mia refused to talk about Harry or the words he had said. As she suspected, Gabe had explained the situation to Lupin, and Mia had nothing to add on the mater.

As the day grew to evening Mia left Lupin for the night of pain he would endure as the moon rose and went to find Gabe for dinner. Mia was still leery about taking dinner in the great hall as she didn't want to run into Harry, but choosing to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Gabe had made the evening more enjoyable.

The next morning Mia awoke to the tearing of paper as Hermione set in on her presents. When Hermione spotted Mia awake she apologized, but instead of being angry Mia simply jumped up and began tearing into the presents at the foot of her bed with gusto. She received much of the usual she had come to expect with joy and thankfulness. Cloths from her aunt, a book from Hermione and one from McGonagall, even a very ancient book from Gabe that she had been most keen on from the Ravenclaw common room titled 'Potions theory; past, present, and future.' She also received a very beautiful set of crystal vials from Lupin with a note that read 'For your next ground breaking discovery in potions.' Lastly at the bottom of the pile sat a small parcel containing an ornate hair comb. The comb was of an old style with long slender teeth and seemed to be made completely of gold crafted into the form of a majestic lion with inlayed rubies. As she looked the comb over, the lion seemed to move and come alive as it hit the light. This caught Hermione's eye.

"Wow Mia! That's beautiful." Mia smiled and held it up for Hermione to get a better look. "Wow." The lion shook out its mane as the sunlight fell across it. "The charm work on it alone is fantastic. It must have cost a fortune. Who gave it to you?"

Mia shook her head. "There wasn't a note on it." Mia looked quizzical for a moment and then shook it off as she jumped from the bed, leaving the comb on her quilt. "Oh well, I've had enough mystery for a life time. Who ever sent it will turn up eventually."

Mia Dressed quickly in new cloths from her Aunt and then made her way to the hospital wing to pick up Pepper-Up potions for Lupin. She dropped them off to the still sleeping man before making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She joined Gabe again at the Ravenclaw table keeping Harry to her back as she enjoyed her Christmas breakfast and accused Gabe of steeling on her behalf. "Don't worry about it Mia, there are so many books in that room that no one will miss it." It's not like the book belonged to Rowena herself."

"You don't know that Gabe, it is a very old book!"

"Fine, then give it back, I can put it back in the bookcase I found it in." Gabe took a big bite of sausage as Mia turned back to her eggs. There was no way she was giving back the book and Gabe new it.

The Christmas feast was delicious, and Gabe spoke repeatedly that he had never had a better meal, but begged Mia to never tell his Mum he had said so. Dumbledore had conjured up one small table for the few teachers and students present witch only made for a more awkward situation for Mia and Harry who were still avoiding each other at all cost. Thankfully having such an odd mix of staff made the night interesting as Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Flitch all joined in on the merriment, or in Snape's case, lack there of.

After dinner Mia was getting ready for bed, putting away the last of her Christmas gifts and cracker prizes when the dorm room door opened and not Hermione, but Professor McGonagall had entered the room. "Miss Amelia, good evening."

Mia stammered for a moment shocked to see her professor. "Professor, hello." Hermione slipped in the room around the teacher not making eye contact with Mia.

"Amelia, is it true you received a present of some particular value for Christmas?"

Mia nodded before finding her voice. "Uh, yes. A hair comb."

"Would you mind showing me?" Mia nodded immediately and turned to her trunk. She pulled out the plainly wrapped object again and unwrapping it handed it to the professor. McGonagall seemed to wince as Mia touched the comb with her bare hand but seemed to relax as Mia handed it over. The Professor turned it from side to side observing it. "And there was no note?" Mia shook her head. "Have you any idea as to it's origins?" Mia shook her head again. "I believe it would be best if I hang on to this for the time being and check it over, just to make sure it is safe. You understand, old magical objects like this one often have hidden properties and I just wish to make sure it's safe."

Mia nodded dumbly. "Of course. I mean I doubt theres a curse on it, but feel free."

McGonagall nodded. "I appreciate your understanding. I will return it to you after Professor Flitwick and I have run the proper tests. Have a good night Miss Black, Miss Granger." McGonagall placed the comb into an inside pocket of her robes and left the room. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed looking worried.

"You can relax Hermione. I'm not mad you told. I mean I don't really understand what she's so worried about, but it's not like it had any sentimental value to me, I don't even know who sent it." Hermione seemed to be about to explain herself but a lowed shout from the common room cut her off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STRIP IT DOWN? IT'S A FIREBOLT!" Mia and Hermione ran down to see was was going on.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks." McGonagall was talking to Ron and Harry and holding a very expensive looking broom. "You can have it back as soon as we are sure it's jinx free."

"There's nothing wrong with it! Honestly Professor!" Harrys voice was shaking.

"You can't know that Potter, not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed." McGonagall disappeared out of the portrait hole with a swish of robes and a glint of a well polished broom.

Harry was silent but Ron started yelling at Hermione. "WHAT DID YOU GO RUNNING TO MCGONAGALL FOR?"

Hermione stood her ground and faced Ron. "Because I thought, and McGonagall agrees with me, that the broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" And with that Hermione stormed out of the room and back to her dorm, Mia close on her tail. As soon as they got to the dorm, Hermione fell onto her bed looking like she was about to fall to peaces.

Mia just began to climb into bed. "Don't worry Hermione, my father probably is trying to kill Harry again, I should have though of it myself. Harry and Ron will get over it." As Mia tried to fall asleep she couldn't help but wonder if the comb really was from her father as well. She silently prayed it wasn't as she knew that would mean the broom was from him also, and that only meant her dad was still trying to kill Harry. The worst of it, Mia knew, was that killer broom or not, Harry loosing a valuable broom was her fault just as much as it would be Hermione's in Harrys eyes.

As the end of the year came ever closer the castle got a second feast as Mia and Lupin convinced the Elves to cook up something special for Gabe's birthday. Mia spent the whole day playing along that she had forgotten his day, as so often had happened for Gabe in the past, only for him to have a grand surprise come dinner decked out with streamers and crackers and puddings galore. Even Professor Dumbledore hid waiting to pop out and surprise Gabe as he walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

The rest of the holiday passed faster than Mia would have liked but soon the school was filling back up and classes were starting again. The only change this term seemed to be that Harry and Ron were still not talking to Hermione. Mia and Gabe joined her as often as possible, but the girls work load seemed to keep her isolated. Mia tried to talk to her a few times about her classes and what she suspected was going on, but Hermione wouldn't have it.

For Gabe, the new year meant only one thing. Quidditch. Mia saw little of Gabe the next week as he spent every spare moment practicing for the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin game that would be the next weekend. Game day came and as the weather was on the drizzly side, Gabe enthusiastically wore his new rain charmed goggles that Mia had gotten him for Christmas. Mia suffered through the game, trying her hardest to pretend to be enjoying herself as she cheered him on. Unfortunately not even an amazing pair of goggles helped Ravenclaw's game as Slytherin played dirty and after a long battle, narrowly won. Gabe was in a state after loosing to the 'Dirty Snakes' as he would say and spent much of the next two months to the next game (Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor) talking non stop about Quidditch and their chances and their new seeker Cho and strategy. Thankfully for Mia, she also perfected her silencing charms and began using them often.

As the match approached Gabe began asking Mia what team she would be supporting, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. "Gryffindor of course!" Gabe looked daggers at her. "Come on, my house hates me enough, I'm not adding rooting for the enemy to the list."

Gabe looked wounded. "Enemy? How's that work?"

Mia glared at him as they sat down for breakfast. "Gabe, just last week you were saying you were going to score so many goals that 'those stinkin lions' loose even if 'Potter the blundering' caught the snitch."

"And if I recall, you laughed when I called him that." Gabe rose his eyebrows accusingly.

"Yes, but only because he's being mean to me AND Hermione still."

"Really? I thought they would have made up when he got his broom and you got your comb back." Gabe looked down the Gryffindor table were Hermione was hidden behind stacks of books.

"That was before Hermione's cat ate Ron's rat." Mia got a thoughtful look. "You know, I don't actually know if Crookshanks ate him or not, he refuses to give me a strait answer."

* * *

><p>The day of the actual match, Gabe was too caught up with the Ravenclaw team to sit with Mia at breakfast, but she got a chance, just before he was swept out to the pitch to flash him the inside flap of her robes where she had a large 'Go Adewumi' Ravenclaw pin hidden in her Gryffindor robes. Gabe smiled widely at the sight of it, and began his enthusiastic walk out to the pitch. Mia sat in a Gryffindor box flanked by Hermione and Lupin on ether side.<p>

Mia had a hard time following the game once it started. Lee Jordan was spending most of the commentary on talking about the firebolt. Apparently it was a very big deal, most likely costing ten times the hair comb Mia currently had her hair pinned up with. She couldn't resist wearing the Lion pin to the game. She tried not to feel jealous at the thought of her father sending both her and Harry non life threatening gifts and spending more money on Harry. The gifts probably weren't from him anyways.

Gryffindor lead with the first eight goals, but then Ravenclaw got three in, Gabe scoring two. Harry seemed to be doing loops on his broom until three large cloaked Dementors seemed to come out onto the grounds, only they weren't Dementors, Mia knew this over the lack of effect they seemed to have on her. The crowed let out a roar and Harry, much to Mia's surprise shot a large pearly patronis at the dementors and then quickly zoomed off catching the snitch. Mia's jealousy only peeked as she heard Lupin shout an 'at a boy' at the sight of Harry's non corporal Patronis. She later learned the 'Dementors had been a group of Slytherin's dressed up. She didn't pity Draco for a second as he sat in detention.

After the match Mia went to consul Gabe and the two of them just had fun coming up with mean names for Harry. Nether Gabe nor Mia was done hating him for his words to Mia before Christmas and now Mia was fostering a good bit of jealousy to boot. As evening approached, Mia had no choice but to return to Gryffindor tower. The common room was overflowing with partying and merriment. She dodged through the party as best she could as Fred shoved a butter beer in her arms, and ducked into her empty dorm.

The whole house was in the common room celebrating and Mia expertly cast a silencing charm on the door and spent the rest of the evening reading her new books. As the party began to wind down and the other third year girls came to bed, the silencing charm had began to wear off, but Mia didn't bother to replace it. She snuggled into bed amongst the last of the noises from downstairs including a last 'for he's a jolly good fellow' from the Weasley Twins, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Mia awoke in a start to a lowed piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>AN: Muaaahahahahah A cliff hanger! Now you really do hate me don't you? If it makes you feel any better, I already have the end of the year (all the good parts) written out. Its just the middle bits I get stuck on. Love you all, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be at the resolution to the year!<p> 


	35. New Introductions

AN: OK! So this chapter is SUPER long. Its the longest one I've ever posted! To be honest I didn't know where to cut it but I didn't think you all would mind. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

Mia sat bolt upright in her bed. It was late into the night, and she had heard a scream. Had it been a scream or had she dreamed it? The other girls where sitting up in their beds and Mia could hear commotion in the stairway as the other students left their beds to investigate. Definitely not a dream. Mia jumped from bed and made it to the dorm door at the same time as Hermione. The two girls made their way through the other sleepy eyed student emerging from their dorms and slipped down to the common room.

The room was dimly lit with the dieing fire of the day before, remnants of the party littering the floor. A group of the third year boys were all standing in the room looking wildly around, Ron looking terrified. More students began making their way into the room.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming Ron?"

I'm telling you I saw him!"

"Whats all this noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed."

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" This was Fred.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Percy came into the room, pinning his head boy pin to his pajamas and trying to gain control of the situation.

Ron still looked terrified and turned to his brother. "Perce, Sirius Black! In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still and Mia went pale.

"Nonsense!" Percy looked startled. "You had too much to eat Ron, had a nightmare."

"I'm telling you-!"

"Now really enough is enough!" Professor McGonagall was back and she slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared around furiously. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match but this is getting ridiculous. Percy I expected better of you."

"I certainly didn't authorize this Professor! I was just telling them all to go back to bed. My brother Ron had a nightmare-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall just stared at him for a moment. "Don't be ridiculous Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

Ron pointed a shaky finger at the portrait of Sir Cadogan. "Ask him! Ask him if he saw!"

Professor McGonagall glared for a moment and then punched the portrait hole open and stepped out side again. The whole common room listened closely, Mia praying it was all just a dream.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!"

There was stunned silence both inside and outside of the common room.

"You- You _did_? But- But what about the password?"

"He had 'em! Had the whole week's my lady! Read em off a little piece of paper!" The painting sounded proud. Professor McGonagall climbed back through into the common room, her face as white as chalk as she faced the stunned crowed. "Which person," Her voice was shaking. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was absolute silence followed by a tiny squeak as Neville slowly raised his shaking hand into the air.

Mia was one of the only students to return to her dorm room while the castle was being searched. No one slept, the whole house crowded into the common room knowing the castle was being searched for Sirius Black. Mia couldn't stand the idea of sitting amongst them as everyone wondered why her father had broken into the tower to try to kill Ron, or as Ron believed, ripped apart the wrong bed curtains as he tried to kill Harry. Mia sat in one of the large windows of the dorm and stared out onto the grounds wishing she could do anything other than going to classes the next day.

It was just after dawn when the other girls reappeared in the dorm room. Lavender made a few rude comments and Hermione just told Mia they didn't find him. He had escaped again. She sighed deeply and went to take a shower and get ready for the next day. Mia wandered down to the common room, thankful all the students had gone back upstairs to ether take a quick nap or get ready for the day. Mia left out the portrait hole knowing she would be the first one in the Great Hall. Maybe she would hand out in the owlery for a short while. She hadn't gone three steps out the portrait hole when she spotted Lupin keeping guard a little down the corridor. He looked up at the sound of her foot steps and gave her a soft smile. He looked like he had had even less sleep than she had. She walked up to him and he threw his arm around her shoulders and they walked together for a short while. "I'm sorry Mia Bell."

Mia just sighed deeply. "Again with a knife. Could he look anymore maniac killer?" Lupin chuckled, but Mia could tell something was weighing on him. "Are you ok? Why were you standing guard out here?"

Lupin let out a sigh. "Am I that obvious?" Mia nodded. "I feel... Guilty. Incredibly guilty about this entire situation. I feel like I should be able to prevent this."

Mia nodded her head in understanding. "So you are feeling completely irrational. I get that." Lupin chuckled again. The two of them slowly made their way up to the owlery. "Do you think they will ever find him?"

Lupin sighed again. "He has got to be. This nightmare has better end, and soon.

Later at breakfast, Gabe finally appeared, much to Mia's relief. The school had been abuzz of talk about her father and she was getting a number of stares. Gabe clearly knew what had happened during the night, everyone did, but he didn't mention a word. Instead he frantically brought out his potions homework. "OK I know you've explained it to me at least a hundred times, but I still don't quite get these Undetectable Potions! Just look at my essay, absolute rubbish. And Snape even suggested that whoever gets bad marks on the essay might have something slipped into his pumpkin juice." Just to prove his point Gabe made a big show of sniffing his juice but to no avail. Undetectable Potions being undetectable and all.

Mia took the parchment out of his hands and began reading. It was all wrong. She gave Gabe a 'your hopeless' look and began another speech explaining to him their reactive properties once again as she pulled out her essay for him to copy. She wasn't buying his potions fiasco, but she was thankful to him non the less, for trying to distract her.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks brought many tightened securities to Hogwarts. Teachers were incredibly attentive to the Gryffindor third year class, though Mia was quite sure that was for Harry's sake, huge security trolls had been added to the landing of the Gryffindor common room to guard the portrait of the Fat Lady who was completely restored and had replaced Sir Cadogan after his obvious firing. Gabe also ecclesiastically telling Mia about some charm he had watched Professor Flitwick preform on the front doors to get them to recognize a picture of Sirius Black.<p>

As the moon began to grow in the sky each month, Mia resumed lessons with Snape on brewing the wolfsbane potions. Although Snape would never admit it, she was learning the potion exceptionally well, and knew with out a doubt she would be skilled enough to brew it for Lupin over the summer. Snape had explained to her that low quality wolfsbane potion still allowed the user to keep a sense of their self but the experience was much more painful. He also mentioned, with a sneer at the though of Lupin's cloths, that even a low quality of the potion was incredibly expensive.

One afternoon Mia took Lupin his potion, and just as she approached the door it was charmed open, and Lupin with his back to the door and to Mia greeted her. "Hello my dear Mia."

Mia froze in the door way confused. Lupin grinned at her over his shoulder. "I saw you coming! Come, here I want to show you something." He brought a large piece of old parchment over to his desk and set it between the two of them. She bent over to get a better look. It was covered with small black wiggly lines that Mia recognized as a sort of blue print, and after reading labels on the rooms such as 'great hall', 'transfiguration room', and where Lupin was pointing 'DADA Office' she knew it was Hogwarts. It was a map of Hogwarts! But even more curious there were little foot prints all over it with names! She saw 'Amelia Black' and 'Remus Lupin' labeled over the two little foot prints that where next to the desk in the 'DADA Office'. She saw a set of foot prints labeled 'Filius Flitwick' walking past the room she was in and she quickly flung open the door to Lupin's office. "GAAAAA!" Flitwick jumped two feet in the air.

Mia shut the door again after a quick "Sorry Professor!" She leaned her back against the door as she turned to Lupin with a huge grin on her face. "This is bloody brilliant!" She raced back to the desk and started memorizing the parchment. There were portions that folded over showing the different floors, and even parts of the Hogwarts grounds. There was Gabe's feet zipping around the Quidditch Pitch with six other players, she even saw tiny paw prints walking near the Great Hall titled 'Mrs Norris'. "Where on earth did you get this?"

Lupin had been standing back letting Mia examen his treasure as he drank his nasty potion. He let out a laugh when she asked its origins. "Do you mean originally or just this year?"

Mia frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lupin sat down in his office chain and leaned back. "Well, I confiscated it off of a student last week, but where it came from originally is a different story."

Mia's eyes lit up with knowing. "You confiscated it from a Weasley twin, didn't you?" When Lupin shook his head Mia frowned. "Well where did it come from originally."

In response Lupin just took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "Mischief managed." And the writing all over the parchment faded away in a moment. He nodded to it. "Now try to make it come back up."

Mia frowned at the parchment and pulled out her wand. She taped the parchment and said, "Show me Hogwarts!"

Mia expected nothing to happen, but instead black writing scrawled across the front of the parchment. _"Mr. Prongs would like to apologized to the sweetums and wish her better luck next time."_

Lupin leaned forward and read the parchment as he grinned.

The name sounded familiar, she had heard it before, but where? Mia had an Idea, she taped the parchment again. "Miss Amelia Black asks this map to her its secrets... For mischief!" She added the bit on the end remembering the words Lupin had used when he spoke to it.

The hand writing appeared again, this time Mia recognized it. She grinned up at her godfather after she read the words.

"_Mr. Mooney wishes to acknowledge Miss Black's second failed attempt."_

Lupin chuckled as he read the writing, but more black letters appeared and Mia kept reading.

"_Mr Prongs would like to admit his disbelief in Miss Black's existence, and suggest that perhaps she is mistaken in her own name. _

This one was Harrys dad. Mia remembered Lupin telling her about his old friends back in his school days. They had gotten into all kinds of trouble, exploring the castle till they knew it better than anyone. And they all had these nicknames. The writing continued.

"_Mr Wormtail would like to give his condolences to Miss Black in her unfortunate relations no doubt gifting her with a terribly ugly visage. _

That one was the boy who had died, who her father had killed. Mia's stomach fell as she remembered Lupin's other friend. The last of the gang began to write his message and Mia read apprehensively.

"_Mr Padfoot wishes to physically maim the two previous speakers and impart his knowledge onto Miss Black by swearing to his own memory to always help those who aren't up to good."_

Well that was actually sort of sweet, Mia thought to her self. Another line wrote underneath.

"_Mr Mooney would like to express his hope that Miss Black takes after her mother, in both looks and intelligence; if she does in fact exist."_

"_Mr Padfoot would like to add that he is working with a bunch of gits."_

Lupin shrugged to himself with a smirk. Mia shook her head at him. "You can't really expect me to believe you four made a detailed map of Hogwarts that actively tracks each person inside of it!"

Lupin smiled bashfully. "Well it does much more than that, but thats not important." Lupin tapped the parchment again. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

This time Mia noticed the writing at the top of the map, for it was the first thing to appear.

Messers. Moony Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map

Following this, the familiar lines of the castle bloomed onto the parchment and the tiny feet began to scatter across the corridors and staircases.

Mia looked back up at Lupin. "Can I have this?"

"God no! You and Gabe get in enough trouble just the two of you. I can't even imagine the trouble if you had this in your hands. Besides, it would be incredibly dangerous if you lost it." Lupin didn't need to add 'and Sirius found it' because Mia understood completely. "I just wanted to show you one of our better bits of magic. This was quite a bit of an accomplishment for us." He looked back at the map. "We were very different people back then. I still stand by what I said at the beginning of the year. Your dad is dead as far as I'm concerned. And I miss him dearly. All of them. James, Peter, we broke so many school rules. I know that doesn't encourage you very well to listen to me when I ask you to be good." Lupin grinned at Mia. "But maybe next year, once things have settled down... You can go back to breaking rules and living up to the Marauder's legacy. Thankfully I wont be a teacher then so I won't have to put a stop to it."

Mia said nothing, just looked back to the map. She couldn't wait for her freedom, but she knew it would only come if Sirius Black was captured. But Lupin seemed hopeful, he was probably staying up late every night watching the map for Sirius. Mia knew Lupin felt some strange guilt in regards to her father. She knew he would use the map every chance he got looking for him.

* * *

><p>The next few months lead to a tame, and by Mia's standards, boring spring. School work began to dominate their days and Mia began to regret taking a few of her more difficult classes like Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. The end of the year and the thoughts of exams began eating into the back of everyone's minds. Hermione began studying before anyone else, and seeing her slaving away with way too much homework made Mia and Gabe start in on their own test prep. With the weight of her work load weighing down on her so hard, it seemed Ron forgave her for her cat eating Scabbers and Harry forgave her for the whole boom stick thing and the three of them were back to their old ways.<p>

Gryffindor's final Quidditch game against Slytherin came and went. Gryffindor won by a landslide, and bitter as he was about loosing himself to Gryffindor, Gabe was happy to see Slytherin loose.

Test prep soon took over the students entire lives until little else seemed important. After listening to Hermione complain that Ron and Harry where making up half their homework for Divination Mia began to regret her choice of choosing Arithmacy as an elective. That coupled with the extremely difficult subject of Ancient Runes, and a deep inadequacy for transfiguration had Mia staying up late into the night reviewing.

After seven weeks of reviewing Mia was finally able to turn her tea pot into a tortoise that didn't have any floral decorations left on it's shell and Gabe, to his utmost delight was able to brew any potion he put his mind to. Although Mia did point out that Gabe's main problem had never been an inability to brew, he simply lacked the ability to focus when in Professor Snape's presence given his deep disrespect for the man.

Finally the exams where upon them beginning with Transfiguration on Monday and ending with Arithmancy on Thursday. The exams came and went with stunning swiftness. It began, sitting down before McGonagall on monday and before Mia knew it, it was all over.

Mia and Gabe walked out of the Arithmancy class room feeling dazed. Was it really over? That was the last of their exams and they had actually come out alive. They stared blankly as they started walking down stairs towards the great hall and it finally began to dawn on them. "What are we going to do now?"

Mia looked at Gabe. "We could go to the library?"

Gabe sighed. "Please anything but that."

The two of them made their way to the entrance hall. Students were excitedly running out onto the grounds to lay about in the sun, throwing a quaffle back and forth on the grass, and just being free. Gabe and Mia stepped up to the front doors and just peered out. Mia leaned her head on Gabe's shoulder, and the two caged students breathed in the fresh air as one. "Do you remember what the sun feels like?"

Gabe just shook his head. Mia had been good, and hadn't broken her promise to Lupin since Christmas, but five months of being captive had been too much, especially as the sun had started to come out and warm the grass over the last month or so. To be truly honest the main reason Mia had been good was because she knew Lupin would see her on his map the moment she walked out of the Castle.

Gabe, knowing Mia would be jealous had sustained from studying on the grass with out her. Gabe could feel Mia's temptation rising up inside of her. "Come on Mia, lets go throw things off of the astronomy tower." Gabe tried to pull Mia away but Mia put her hand on his arm.

"Gabe, what did your numbers chart say about your future?" They had just had their Arithmancy exam and had to complete a very complex chart about events in their own personal futures, taking events down to very a specific time or date.

Gabe colored about his own personal prediction. Most of it had been a little more personal than he wished to share with Mia, but the first part, there was one small part that hadn't been personal. "Well it said I would find something important very soon. I believe it was in the next 12 hours some time. Why?"

Mia smiled. "Because mine said I would break a leg or arm in a year and a half. And I know I did it right. I will get top marks for sure."

"Mia why are you smiling about that?" Gabe asked incredulously.

"Because it means I will be alive in a year and a half! Alive enough to get hurt! That means that we can go out tonight and nothing bad will happen! It's also the full moon so Lupin will be too exhausted to be watching the map!" Gabe just looked blankly at Mia and started walking away. She called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To go throw things off of the Astronomy tower." Mia shrugged and darted out of the front door of the castle. She made a quick run to the left and dived behind the bushes she and Gabe usually used to hide behind. She looked out at the students on the grounds. There was one group of boys throwing the quaffle around far to her right, and the only boy facing her direction had been busy with catching the ball when she had run. Everyone else was quite a ways away or on the other side of the castle. No one would see her if she just slipped around the left side of the castle as a tiger and made a run for the tree line.

Mia took a second look just to make sure no one was looking her way before she changed and all at once something fell into the gap behind the bush on top of her. "Ouch! Oh gosh. Gabe!"

"Mia what on earth do you think you are doing?" Gabe shrank back behind the bush with her, anger in his voice. Both of them had grown a bit during the school year and the space was getting cramped.

"I'm gonna have a fun end of term run in the sun. Does this mean you are going to join me?"

"No I'm not joining you, I'm taking you back! Lupin will KILL me if he finds out!" Gabe made to grab Mia's hand but as he reached for her smooth hand it turned suddenly furry and began to shrink. Gabe looked up into Mia's face as she gave him a wicked grin just before she fully turned into a beautiful white tiger and darted out of the bush and around the castle before any of the students on the grounds noticed her. Gabe let out a deep sigh and shook his head after Mia, and a moment later a large black wolf set off after her.

Gabe caught up with Mia just past the tree line... Or it should be told Mia waited for Gabe just past the tree line and pounced on him, tackling him to the ground as soon as he was with in range. Mia let out a catlike snicker as Gabe turned the tables on her and, still much stronger than her as animals, pinned her to the forest ground. Gabe growled low under his breath. "Back into the castle. NOW."

Mia purred softly. "Come on Gabe, we are already out. The worst we could do is just take a layabout on the far side of the lake! I'm sure there are no student's that far and I know you wouldn't mind soaking up the sun as much as I would."

Gabe let Mia up and paced for a moment clearly torn on what to do. He enjoyed mischief possibly even more than Mia did at times, but he still held a deep appreciation for authority and was one to never slack on his responsibility's, and much to Mia's dread, Lupin had some how convinced Gabe it was his responsibility to protect Mia.

Mia could tell Gabe was extremely torn with his dilemma and needed a bit of persuading. She moved closer to him and rubbed her muzzle into his neck fur. Something that would have been unthinkable as humans but felt incredibly natural as animagi. "Warm sun, big lake, no more tests! You know you want to..." She walked past him and flicked her tale in his face in an extremely cat-like manner.

Gabe's fur bristled and he let out a small wine. "Fine. But at the first sign of trouble we go back." Mia started purring deeply and took off like a bullet to the far side of the forest that bordered the lake. The two of them stopped by the wolves and asked if any of the pack wanted to join them on their holiday of sorts. A few of the younger wolves who didn't have any responsibility jumped at the chance. Playing wolf tag as they went along, the small gang of animals made their way to the far side of the lake that was rarely reached by Hogwarts student's looking for a bit of relaxation, and made their resting spot close to the edge of the water right in a large patch of sun. Mia and Gabe stretched out enjoying the sun rays as Pounce and his younger brother Leafnose tried horribly to catch a few lake fish, giving up after a time and spraying Mia and Gabe with lake water as they returned to lay about.

They stayed in this attitude for the rest of the day, talking and chatting some, but mostly just resting and soaking up the sun. Mia was sure she dozed off a few times and was delighted when Gabe fell fully asleep, lounging on his back with his tong lulling out. Mia wished she had had a camera. Dusk had fully fallen when Gabe awoke and decided they needed to return to the castle. Given his extreme leniency throughout the day made Mia decide not to argue. On their way back through the forest they got rather side tracked with the wolves for a while as Bearchaser told them a funny story about a few squirrels he had met.

It had grown late into the evening before Mia and Gabe had began making their way back through the forest to the castle. Half way there the two of them heard a howl that was definitely not a wolf and Gabe began to grow nervous, keeping his nose, eyes, and ears out for the first sign of trouble. The forest had grown strangely still and something small and terrified came tearing through the bushes to their left. Gabe stood in front of Mia for protection but when a small rat came racing out of the brambles Mia laughed at Gabe. "Really? A rat isn't going to hurt me."

The rat stopped dead at the sight of the two large animals and after squeaking a rather nasty curse word took off in the opposite direction. Mia's feline jaw dropped as she got a good look at the rat, her vision excellent in the dark. "That's Scabbers!"

Gabe knew all about the rat after Ron and Hermione's fight. "What? Are you sure?"

Mia laughed and took off after the skinny and graying rat. "Definitely. He looks half dead of starvation, but I would know that toeless rat anywhere. And only a rat who's spent too much time with Wizards would curse like that. Come on, lets get him!"

The tiger and wolf took off after the rat as he lead them deeper into the forest. Really is was no competition as the healthy and spry wolf and tiger chased the feeble and clearly terrified rat. The strangest part for Mia was that she could understand the rat now as a tiger, when she had never been able to hear him speak with her beastspeaking ability's when she had been human. And as Mia pulled the rat out of a stump by his tale he didn't really act as a rat thinking it was about to get eaten should. "Let go of me you mangy animal! Let go of me!" Though that could be easily explained with the fact that Scabbers had spent way too much time with wizards.

Gabe tried to reassure the rat. "Shh Scabbers it's ok. We won't hurt you." The rat stopped fighting quite so hard. "We know your owner, Ron. We are just going to take you back to him. How does that sound?"

The rat started fighting once again. "No no no! Don't take me back! Let me GO!"

Mia, her mouth full of rat tail just looked at Gabe confused. Gabe continued, "Scabbers, really it's ok. Ron misses you, why don't you want to go back?"

But Scabbers was beyond reason. He continued squeaking away his words becoming jumbled into nonsense. "Let me go! LET ME GO! He's gonna kill me! He's free and he's gonna kill me! Stupid animals! LET ME GO! I need to escape before it's too late!"

Gabe assumed Scabbers was referring to Crookshanks, but Mia had a strange feeling about this rat. He had always been a bit different. Ether way she knew they should take him back to the castle. She mumbled to Gabe through her clenched teeth and rat tail. "ets et ack oo te casl."Gabe nodded and the three of them set off at once, one of them extremely reluctantly.

They made their way through the last stretch of the forest and quickly made their way across the castle grounds. As they traveled it was hard to hear anything over the frantic squeaks of Scabbers. Mia and Gabe grew tense with nervousness. Once or twice Mia thought she heard howling that was definitely not from the wolf pack, and the forest grew cold and still. It had grown incredibly late on them, and Mia knew they would be skinned alive if they were caught out this late.

Finally they made it to the castle wall. Hiding behind their usual bush Gabe transformed first, and took Scabbers out of Mia's mouth holding him tight. Scabbers was shocked into silence at this event but then started trying to escape even harder. Mia knew once Scabbers saw her as a human he knew he would calm down so she quickly transformed. "Scabbers, see? It's me, you know me!" Gabe held Scabbers up to see her and when he did he let out a miserable squeak and kept fighting for his freedom.

Gabe struggled to hold him tight. "What did he say?"

"I don't know! I've never been able to hear Scabbers talk when I'm human. I always just thought he was incredibly dim or something, but after hearing him talk while we were animagi, now I don't know what to think. It's never happened to me before that I couldn't hear an animal."

Gabe frowned. "Thats not true. You can't here me when I'm a wolf and your human."

"Yeah but thats because you aren't an animal, your an animagus." Mia's eyes suddenly lit up with shock. "You don't think?"

Gabe quickly shushed Mia and gestured to the rat in his hands that was squeaking so loudly he probably hadn't heard what the two students had just said. Gabe was right. If Scabbers was an animagus then he would do anything possible to get free if he knew they knew, or even suspected what he was.

Mia and Gabe silently Mia lead the way, Gabe following close behind holding the squirming Scabbers at bay. They snuck into the entrance hall and something silvery came shooting past them and up the hall. Mia noticed it looked strangely like a partonis but didn't understand why it would head down the corridor that lead to the head masters office when there were no dementors in sight. Mia and Gabe paused while they watched the slivery mass disappear, but then they heard shouting coming up behind them, they quickly darted down a side corridor and hid out of sight behind a statue. Mia peeked out so she could see who was coming and know when the coast was clear. Scabbers kept making muffled squeaky noises.

"Gabe keep him quiet or they will hear us!" Mia whispered softly.

"I'm trying! But he is going ballistic. Ouch! Ok thats it you rat." Mia looked over her shoulder and saw Gabe had transformed his hands into wolf paws so that the rat couldn't bite and hurt the thick pads. Mia suspected the sudden claws surrounding the rat would also help him to behave. Mia returned her attention to the commotion coming into the great hall.

When the strange parade of people entered the hall, Mia was shocked by what she saw. Severus Snape came strutting into the entrance hall surrounded by what appeared to be three floating stretchers and one bushy haired student who was yelling at the professor. Two of the stretchers seemed to be carrying unconscious bodies one of them wrapped in chains but the third had what looked like Ron sitting up on it. He seemed to be in great pain and was holding his leg, but was still persistent on yelling at Snape. When Mia heard the words "You bloody git! You don't understand!" Mia knew for sure it was Ron.

"Weasely! Mind your tong or I will drop you on your head!"

"But Professor you don't understand! He's innocent!" This was clearly Hermione. "You were unconscious when he explained everything. He didn't kill anyone. You just have to listen! We have to go back and find-."

"Stop your insensate babbling you daft girl! The Headmaster will be here any moment and then you will be in trouble, for I have told him exactly what happened. You three attacking me, a teacher, like that! You will be expelled for sure this time." Mia and Gabe exchanged glances. Had Hermione really attacked Snape? Ron and Harry (for Mia could now tell that was one of the second bodies) Mia could believe the boys could be provoked to attack Snape. But Hermione? She noticed for the first time that Snape looked unusually disheveled. he even had a bleeding cut across his forehead. Mia looked closer trying to figure out who the third floating body was, but the chained figure was in the shadows and the head of its stretcher kept bumping into the wall rather harshly.

Snape had paused in the entrance hall as if waiting for something and Mia realized what it was as she heard someone coming down the entrance hall swiftly. Hermione was the first one to acknowledge him.

"Professor Dumbledore! You have to listen to us! He's innocent! He didn't do it! It was Pettegrew, he was here but he escaped!" Mia didn't understand what was happening. Pettagrew was the man her father had murdered. Hermione wasn't making any sense. And the rat in Gabe's paws was starting to act up again distracting Mia.

Snape pushed Hermione out of the way. "Counfunded Professor, all of them. They have no idea what they are saying. You sent for the Minister of course?" Hermione and Ron started yelling at the Professors at the same time and chaos arose.

"Silence! Silence please!" Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked at each body individually. He spoke first to Snape. "The Minister of Magic is making his way up from Hogsmead as we speak." Then he looked to Ron and Hermione who were beginning to yell again. "Do not worry! I will hear both of you out fully before anything is decided."  
>This didn't seem to sit well with Snape. "Professor Dumbledore, really. I think we all know what really happened here tonight." Dumbledore silenced Snape with a look.<p>

Professor McGonagall came running down the hall looking frazzled in her dressing gown. "Professor Dumbledore, you sent for me?" She gasped when she saw the students and the floating stretchers. "What in heavens name has happened here?"

Professor Dumbledore answered her with a grave voice. "It would appear as if Sirius Black has been captured at last." Hermione and Ron started calling out again but Mia didn't hear it. Her eyes suddenly locked onto the third floating stretcher in the shadows. That was him. The dark chained up lump in the corner was her father. She suddenly couldn't breath. Gabe was pushing up against her reassuringly, but she barely felt it.

"Hiding in the dark!" Mia and Gabe jumped two feet into the air as a loud voice came up directly behind them. "Rotten little trouble makers sneaking around eves dropping on the Professors!" Filtch the undertaker moved past Mia and Gabe, pulling them along by the backs of their robes. "Professors! I found two more of them. Over here lurking in the shadows."

Mia saw Gabe quickly change his paws back to hands as they were brought before the Professors and into the torch light. Mia's eyes locked onto the stretcher in the corner again as they came closer, she desperately wanted just a glimpse of the man lying there. She stepped closer when Filtch had stopped dragging her, but suddenly Professor McGonagall was directly in front of her blocking her way. "Amelia. Child. You shouldn't see this." Mia looked up into the Professors kind eyes.

Dumbledore took a step forward. "Miss Black, Mr. Adewmi, if you could please explain your part in all of this?" Scabbers started squeaking and squirming again in Gabe's hands.

"Bloody Hell you filthy rat! Cut it out!" Gabe took a step towards Ron. "Ron we think it's your rat Scabbers. We found him in the- on the grounds."

Ron jumped into the air and Hermione darted over. they both started yelling again. "It's him! It's Pettegrew!"

"He's the rat!"

"He's an animagus!"

"Don't let him go!"

Gabe let out a loud yell as Scabbers bit him harder than ever and his hands flew up sending Scabbers flying through the air. Dumbledore reacted with lightning fast reflexes and shot red sparks at the rat. Scabbers landed on the stone floor petrified. Everyone watched in silence as the old wizard stepped closer and picked the rat up by its tale. "Best we keep this one close until we have everything sorted out." He turned back to the Professors. "Severus, if you could go down to the front gate to welcome in the Minister, and Minerva, if you could bring the students up to the hospital wing while I have a chat with Mr. Black." He handed the petrified rat to Ron while he held up his wand, preparing to revive the man. "Mr. Weasely, if you would keep a hold of the rat." Ron didn't look too pleased with his lot but held the petrified rat tightly all the same.

Professor McGonagall ushered the students up the stair cases towards the hospital wing, conducting the stretchers that carried Ron and the still unconscious Harry.

With Professor McGonagall distracted with the two stretchers, Hermione filled Mia and Gabe in on everything that had happened earlier that night. Painting an elaborate story of betrayal and misunderstandings. "So you see Mia, he's innocent! Don't you get it? He switched places with Pettegrew. Pettegrew was the one who betrayed Harry's parents and your dad was trying to capture him!"

Mia kept walking up the stairs, eyes focused on the steps in front of her deep in thought. Gabe had his arm wrapped tightly around her arm as if holding onto her would make everything better. Her father was innocent. Mia didn't know what to do with these thoughts. Her father hadn't abandoned her because he was an evil betrayer trying to escape the law and save his own skin. He had abandoned her because his friends had been betrayed and he wanted his revenge. That was a better reason for him to leave wasn't it? But if that was so much better then why did Mia still feel so angry? Because revenge was a horrible reason to walk away from your family and leave your baby girl. The truth proved that her father wasn't a traitor or a murderer. He was an honest man who was loyal to a fault. And that fault had left Mia an orphan beveling no one in the world cared for her.

Anger pulsed through her and she felt Gabe's arm tighten. She was mad and confused and more than anything else she wanted to see her father, to talk to him, to have him hold her close and tell her everything would be ok. Mia shook those thoughts away. She was mad! She was angry! Why on earth would she want anything other than yelling at him or cursing him, and then never seeing him ever again? She had Lupin, she didn't need anyone else.

They made their way into the entrance hall and Professor McGonagall called out for Madam Pomphrey. The medical witch came streaming out of a back room wrapping a cloak around herself. "Minerva! What on earth has happened?"

"Sirius Black has been captured Poppy. Mr. Weasley has a broken leg, and the Dementors tried to perform the kiss on Mr. Potter."

"Oh heavens!" Madam Pomphrey started bustling around as McGonagall transferred Ron and Harry to beds. Mia walked up to Madam Pomphrey and asked if she could help. Madam Pomfrey looked at the young girl and sympathized with her, immediately giving her something to take her mind off of the current situation and putting her to work. Mia started with passing out Chocolate to the student's as Madam Pomfrey heald the break in Ron's leg and started trying to revive Harry. Mia fetched several potions for Ron to help protect from infection and replenish blood. Mia tried not to look at his leg too closely. The break had been healed, but it was still an open wound on the other leg from what looked like a dog bite. Hermione had been a little more than sparse with details on how Ron had gotten hurt.

When Harry awoke at last he tried to jump up while yelling, "Hes innocent! Don't let the dementors at him!" But Pomfrey and McGonagall restrained him long enough to tell him Dumbledore would see everything right. Harry and Ron where sitting up on cots on one side of the room and Hermione was sitting on a cot across from them. Mia and Gabe, both being in perfect health after a quick cleaning and healing of the rat bites on Gabe's hands, were sitting on a cot next to her. Mia was still dreading when people started asking what her and Gabe had been doing out of the castle. McGonagall started asking Harry to explain what had happened again. Mia noticed he was also a little vague on the details when he spoke of following Hermione's cat into the hole at the weeping willow. Mia still shuddered at the part when Lupin transformed into the wolf. Mia sent out a prayer hoping he was ok out in the forest with all of the Dementors. Harry was telling the part about the dementors trying to kiss him and Sirius and the Patronis he had cast to fend off the dementors but that had weakened him until he passed out. The tale was elaborate and a bit hard to believe even for Mia. Just as he finished there was a mass of commotion flooding into the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore, Snape and (who Mia recognized from the Daily Prophet as) Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic came in. Snape and Fudge were arguing loudly, and Mia could only make out a bit of what they were saying.

"-really Dumbledore, you can't believe this madness."

"-just allow me to get some veritaserum-"

"-no need to heal his wounds before the kiss-"

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to head them off. "Headmaster really! These students need rest to heal!"

"Forgive me Poppy, but it would seem we have one more who requires your healing touch." As Madam Pomfrey gasped Mia noticed the floating stretcher that had followed the three wizards into the room. "It would seem that the question of Sirius Black's guilt has been put into question, and until he has fully been proven guilty, I feel as though we should attempt to return him to some semblance of health. If you are willing of course."

At the questioning of Madam Pomfrey's healing nature, the witch puffed up her chest and walked to the stretcher. She tutted loudly when she got a good look at the lump of a man laying on the stretcher. Mia could hear a few of her words as she guided the stretcher to the corner and used her wand to transfer the man to the cot. "The state of that prison! Inhumane!"

The hospital wing was still dark enough that Mia couldn't see clearly, but she could tell all the same that the man was conscious, but very very weak.

Mia's eyes stayed fixed on the cot in the corner even as Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "Now, how about we get to the bottom of these events tonight. Mr. Weasely, if you would please present that rat." Ron looked up startled. he had disgustingly dropped the petrified rat onto the cot next to him and hadn't though of him since. Dumbledore spotted the rat. "Ahh, yes. Thank you Mr. Weasely." Dumbledore walked to the cot followed closely by Fudge and Snape. "Now if the testimony of Mr. Black, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are to be believed, then this rat is in fact none other than Peter Petigrew in animagus form. If that is the case, then a simple spell will force him back to human form."

Gabe and Mia both stiffened on the cot at the knowledge of such a spell existing. The thought of uncovering unregistered animagi made them unimaginably nervous. Mia turned her eyes from the cot in the corner just long enough to watch what Dumbledore was doing. If that rat grew into a man, then it would mean her father was innocent, and Mia's life would turn upside down. Professor Dumbledore raised his wand and in a few short movements, unpetrified the rat, cast a spell that made it swell swiftly until a warn short ratlike man was writhing on the bed, and then rapped him in chains. The man who Mia barely recognized from her old photo album immediately began weeping and pleading his innocence. Professor Dumbledore silenced him with a word. "Ah yes Peter, it would seem as though you are alive and well. Severus, the veritaserum please."

The man, Peter Petigrew began pleading and begging again as Snape stepped forward with a small vial and an evil look. Mia turned her eyes from the scene not wishing to see anymore. As all the adults were distracted by what was being said between Dumbledore and Pettigrew, Mia got up from the cot and made her way over to Madam Pomfrey and the half dead man in the corner. As she approached she began to recognize the mans face from his dirty lank hair. His face was covered with dirt and his cloths were torn and filthy. His face was pale and gaunt, like skin stretched over bone and Mia could see he was horribly skinny. He was lying on his back as Madam Pomfrey cast diagnostic spells over him, but as Mia approached, the man turned his head in her direction and his eyes locked onto her face. She couldn't believe it. This was him, this was her father. He opened his mouth as if to say something but only lay frozen.

Knowing the best cure to an anxious heart was putting said heart to work, Madam Pomfrey immediately asked Mia to start fetching her potions. As they worked on healing the man, Madam Pomfrey muttered continually about the injustice of imprisoning an innocent man. Mia didn't know what to think as she brought over the last potion and continued to just stand there, watching the man watching her as Madam Pomfrey healed his cuts and buses.

Eventually Gabe came up behind her, comfortingly lacing his fingers with Mia's as he told her the results of the interrogation. "He admitted to everything. They are taking him down to the gates and the dementors will be escorting Petigrew to Azkaban to await trial. Mr. Black will be transfered to St. Mongoes as soon as he is stable. They will hold him until he is officialy cleared of all charges, and it can be announced in the Daily Prophet. But the minister has already bared witness to it. Official or not. He's innocent and soon the whole world will know." At the mention of his name, Sirius transferred his eyes to Gabe for a moment, before they returned back to Mia. "Hey," Mia felt Gabe brush a tear off of her cheek. She hadn't realized she had been crying slightly. "Don't worry, everything will work out." Gabe, standing behind her, rapped his arms around her shoulders holding her tight. Mia breathed deeply feeling strangely safe and yet, completely out of control. At last Madam Pomfrey poured a strong sleeping potion down Sirius Black's throat and the man's eyes reluctantly snapped shut.

Mia noticed the rest of the hospital wing had grown calm. Dumbledore, the Minister and Snape had furiously lead Pettigrew out of the hospital wing and to the Dementors, and McGonagall was now leading Hermione over to her and Gabe. Apparently because they weren't badly hurt like Ron and Harry, they would now be escorted by McGonagall back to their dorm. McGonagall lead the girls off to the Gryffindor tower before she would take Gabe to the Ravenclaw tower. As she opened the portrait hole, McGonagall wished the girls goodnight and told Mia to come by her office in the morning if she needed to talk. Gabe gave her a quick hug with quick whispered encouragement before he allowed her to climb inside.

Once they were alone in the common room, Mia turned to Hermione. "What really happened out there that you weren't saying?"

Hermione winced. "Were we really that obvious?"

"Honestly I think the Professors were just already in so much shock over the whole situation they didn't even notice. I mean, they didn't even ask what me and Gabe were doing out of bed." Hermione looked about to ask what they were doing but Mia stopped her. "No, you first."

"Well, we told almost everything like it was, the only thing we left out was how Sirius came after us. He was a dog. He's an animagus just like Pettigrew, and apparently so was Harry's dad." Mia nodded. Her shock had been used all up throughout the earlier events of the evening. It made sense now, where Mia got her beast speaking abilities and why she had such an easier time becoming an animagus over Gabe. Hermione, seeing the exhausted look from Mia, didn't even question Mia on her night time wanderings and the two girls made their way up to their room.

Mia silently changed into her pajamas and laid down to sleep. But sleep didn't come swiftly. Mia couldn't stop thinking about the man sleeping in the hospital wing. So he wasn't evil... Would she have to go live with him now over the summer or could she still stay with Lupin? Mia wished Lupin had been in the hospital wing to talk to Mia, he would know how she should feel. But he was busy traipsing around the forest as a werewolf. Would they make her go live with the man? Mia didn't even know what to call him. Father felt weird, Sirius was probably wrong, and 'the man' was definitely not going to work. Mia's eyes slowly fell shut and she sunk into the world of bad dreams and fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mia's eyes snapped open much sooner than a full nights sleep. But looking out the window Mia knew the sun was up, even if only barely, and Lupin should be human again. Mia took a shower washing off the filth of the forest and dressed swiftly. She made her way down to the great hall and saw that Lupin was nowhere to be seen. Mia reluctantly sat down for breakfast and was soon joined by Hermione and Gabe. Hermione was the first to notice the mutterings and stairs flooding across the great hall. The Weasley twins were the first to come over.<p>

"Is it true?"

"Snape just told the whole Slytherin house!"

"Lupin is a werewolf?"

"And Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Lupin is a werewolf?!"

"He didn't seem too happy about the innocent bit."

Mia stood up and immediately made her way to Lupin's office. She stood outside the door and pounded on the wood. She waited for a moment. No answer so she pounded again, harder this time, and waited again. Maybe he was still out there in the forest? He could have been hurt. There was the giant spider nest, he could have wandered into it on accident. Mia started pounding again, as hard as she could. He could have run onto the centaurs land. The forest really was a dangerous place for someone to wander around. Mia was pounding on the door with both fists now. Lupins personal chambers were off a side door in his office, he should hear her pounding. Or maybe he was sleeping. Or maybe the ministry had arrested him for allowing his secret to be told to the whole school. Or maybe he was still in the forest, bleeding. Maybe Mia should go after him, ask the wolves for help. He couldn't die, he couldn't leave her. She had to go live with him. He couldn't leave her with just her father. She kept pounding, her fists aching, the left one started to bleed, but Mia didn't notice, her fears of losing the one man who she trusted, who loved her. She was terrified he would be gone and she would be stuck living with that stranger who was up in the hospital wing. The office door flew open and Mia jumped through the gap and into the arms of the very surprised man standing on the other side. Lupin wrapped his arms tight around his Goddaughter and held her as tight as he could, making soothing, reassuring noises and rubbing her back. Mia started to speak after a short time. "Sorry... I just heard what Snape did and I started to worry. Then you didn't answer your door and I started to worry even more. Why didn't you answer your door?" Mia took a step back and looked up at Lupin. She gasped when she got a good look at him and tried to make him sit down. His face was covered with scrapes and scratches, his eyes filled with exhaustion.

Lupin chuckled. "It's all right, truly. I have been much worse off than this before." Lupin led Mia over to the chairs by the fireplace, limping slightly and sat down heavy. Mia noticed that he was only wearing a simple pair of pants and an unevenly buttoned shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was wet and jostled. Mia realized why he hadn't answered the door and she felt ashamed of herself. "I would have sot you out sooner, but I thought it would be a better idea if I showered before I went traipsing around the castle." Mia opened her mouth to say something but Lupin silenced her by holding up his hand. "Please. Do not apologize, I should have been there for you last night, but I wasn't. I should have come to you first thing this morning, but I didn't. I had first hoped you would have slept later, but that is no excuse." Mia made to open her mouth again, a new thought arising, but once again Lupin silenced her. "Yes, I know that Snape outed me this morning. I have just handed in my resignation with Dumbledore. I thought it best to do that before the owls from the student's parents began to arrive. Not to worry though, I have accomplished what I came to this school to do, I have built a relationship with you." Lupin smiled wearily. "Your father is innocent. Dumbledore said you were there last night, said you saw him." He looked at her penetratingly. "How do you feel about that?"

Mia's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in shame. Lupin had just been through an extremely painful and terrible night and now he was here, tired and hurt, losing his job and not even being allowed to sleep because she had come pounding on his door, and he was asking Mia how she was doing. Before Mia knew it, Lupin was next to her, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back again. This only made Mia feel worst. "No, you should be in bed. Or better yet in the hospital wing. Mia stood up and tried to pull Lupin out the office door. "Come on, you are hurt and need to rest, not look after me!"

Lupin just chuckled. "Please Mia Bell, don't make me fight you. I haven't the strength." Mia stopped pulling him immediately feeling even more guilty. "I think you forget my dear, that I am the Godparent and you are the Godchild. It is I who is to be looking after you." Lupin straitened up and looked her in the face holding the sides of her face in his hands and wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Now stop feeling guilty and accept that I will always and forever, put you first. Live with it." And he kissed her forehead. He led her back to the chairs by the fire and sat down heavy. "Now tell me. How. Are. You. Feeling."

Mia looked down at the floor. At the moment she was trying her very hardest not to think about anything that had happened last night. She didn't want to wear Lupin down with her worries. But Mia knew if she didn't say something, or if she started crying again he would probably stand up again, and Mia wanted him to sit and rest. So she started talking. "I don't know what to think about last night. It was all just too much. He's innocent, but what does that really mean? What will happen now?"

The silence stretched for a moment before Lupin responded. His voice sounded heavy. "Well, that all really depends. Your father has a house, the one you lived in after you were born. I am sure he will move back in." Lupin sighed a little. "And then I'm sure you will be able to move back in with him."

Mia stood up with a shout. "No."

Lupin looked up at her with sadness. "Mia, he is your father. And I have been incredibly wrong about him for years. He was innocent, the whole time. He was completely innocent. Rotting away in that prison when he should have been free, raising you. The horrors he has lived with. You have met dementors, he lived with them as roommates for twelve years all because I didn't have faith in him. I cannot keep you from him. I cannot do to him what the ministry did to me."

Mia sat back down defeated by Lupins speech. "But I don't know him."

"You didn't know me."

"But I don't trust him."

"He is your father, he would die to protect you."

"But I want you."

Lupin didn't seem to have a response to this one his eyes growing misty, so Mia pressed on. "I want to live with you. You said you wanted me to live with you too. Why can't we still just do that? He can come too. Just please, don't leave me alone." Mia didn't add the 'with him' at the end and she hoped Lupin didn't fill it in. Mia wasn't afraid of him, wasn't afraid of a future that had him in it, she just didn't want that future to not involve Lupin. He had been alone for all those years just as Sirius had, and Mia wasn't going to let him be alone again.

Lupin straightened up in his chair and ran his hands through his slowly drying hair, making it stand up on end. "We will figure this out. We still don't even know what your father wants to do. I will be visiting him in St. Mongos later today and we will figure this out. Mia, whatever happens, I will never be more than a floo away." He ruffled her hair at the look of horror on her face. "Don't worry. Truly you father is an amazing man. He was one of my dearest friends. I don't know where I would be today if it were not for him." Mia nodded. "Come now, you still have two weeks left before school is even over."

He sighed and stood up. "No! You still need to rest! Sit back down."

Lupin smiled and ruffled Mia's hair. "I will be just fine." He took a potion off of the table that Mia recognized as a strengthening potion, and drank it in one go. He looked back at Mia. "Do you want to help me pack?"

* * *

><p>They spent the next few hours packing. Lupin asked Mia how her exams the day before went, Mia asked what he planned to do after he packed. After a while there was a knock on the door, and Lupin opened it to see Harry. After sharing a few words, including a few where Harry looked Mia in the eyes and said a true heart felt "I'm sorry" Mia left the office with a good bye to Lupin so that Harry could have some time alone with the Professor.<p>

Mia made her way back out to the entrance hall. What would she do now with two weeks free of school? Two weeks where she could go where ever she wanted? Mia walked out the front doors of the castle boldly knowing no one would put a stop to her.

Gabe found her a few hours later, laying near a tree by the lake soaking up the sun. Gabe sat down next to her wordlessly. It was the first time the two students had been out side in human form just to relax. Gabe looked over to Mia and her pale skin. "You're going to get a sunburn if you stay out here too long."

Mia responded with out even opening her eyes. "I don't care. It's been too long since my furless skin has felt the sun!"

Much of the next two weeks were spent in this attitude. Mia, much like the rest of the students, escaped to the sunny grounds every chance she got. The Daily Prophet could be seen in the hands of most of the student's of the castle, everyone abuzz with the news. Sirius Black had gotten a retrial two days after the full moon. His innocence was tried to be kept quiet by the ministry at first, not wanting their major blunder of imprisoning an innocent man to spread too widely, but a reporter named Rita Skeeter had blown the ministry apart with her reports. Sirius Black had been fully pardoned and publicly apologized to. The article had even made reference to his 'abandoned orphan daughter who was anxiously awaiting her reunion with the father she had been kept from knowing due to our disgustingly flawed legal system.' Petter Petigrew had been trialed in the days to follow, being found guilty on every count, and transported to Azkaban.

The castle seemed like a different place to Mia. She was lacking the presence of Lupin to brighten meal times and tea times, but the student's looked at her differently. Some, like Lavender where still snotty and rude, but the fear was completely gone, and there was something like sympathy radiating from those around her when she sat down for meals. Mia didn't like this, she found it more annoying than the fear had ever been, and so she spent more time outside. One afternoon she even convinced Gabe to join her in the forest for a harvesting excursion. She refused to tell him what she was working on, only that she needed a number of rare ingredients for a potion she wanted to attempt over the summer. She also sought out ingredients for the wolfsbain potion, as she planned to make it for Lupin in the next few months.

Snape was clearly peeved about the turn of events, and wouldn't even look at Mia. But Mia had learned everything she needed to about making the Wolfsbain potion and hoped that perhaps Snape would calm down before the next term so she could learn more from him.

Lupin kept in very decent contact with Mia over the days following the full moon. He sent her owls often giving her updates. "You're father is doing much better after some intense healing at St Mongos." "You're fathers trial is tomorrow, don't worry, he will be pardoned." "You're father has been completely pardoned, don't bother with the Daily Prophet tomorrow, the ministry is trying to keep it hush." "Mia if a reporter named Rita Skeeter comes to Hogwarts, don't say a word. She's usually a horrible slanderer, although I don't mind her spreading the news about You're father being innocent. He needs to make a Diagon Alley trip for some fresh robes but I don't want wizards hexing him in the streets."

Lupin always referred to Sirius as 'you're father' much to Mia's grief. She knew he was just trying to get her used to the idea, but still it made her feel uncomfortable. He never mentioned living arrangements in his letters other than mentioning the house. Lupin always referred to it as Meadow Lake. It was apparently a large house on the far side of a muggle village separated by a large lake and bordered by a small wood at its back. This was the house Sirius had bought just after he left Hogwarts when he was planning on asking Mia's mother to marry him.

Mia didn't hear anything from Sirius until just a few days before she was set to leave on the Hogwarts Express. Professor McGonagall found her and Gabe out on the grounds up a rather tall chestnut tree near the Lake one afternoon and asked her to come with her to the headmasters office. She suspected she hadn't done to well on her Transfiguration exam but she hadn't gotten the marks back yet and was still hoping for a passing grade. Mia's fear of failing marks lessoned when McGonagall gave Mia the password to the headmasters office and told her to run along while she fetched Harry Potter. Mia gave a wink to Gabe and leaped from the tree heading off to the castle.

When Mia entered the Headmasters office she got that strange sense sometimes received when a person walks into a room where people have been having a heated argument. She saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, one of the large chairs across from the desk held.. "Remus!" The man stood suddenly as Mia entered the room and Mia ran into him giving him a huge hug. He squeezed back reassuringly before pulling away. "Mia! You're looking quite tan!"

"Thanks! I've spent a lot of time outside this week. What are you doing here?"

Remus stepped aside as he talked. "Well, we thought it would be best to come by and tell you the plan for the summer." As he moved Mia saw that there was someone else in the room, someone who had blended into the dark high back chair he had been sitting in. Sirius had stood up as his daughter had entered and now stood off to the side looking slightly out of place. He stepped forward as Remus spoke. "I know you still haven't been properly introduced. Mia, this is Sirius Black, you're father." his hair was clean and freshly cut into a neat mane of hair around his thin pail face. He still looked to thin to be standing, but he looked a bit stronger, less frail. His grey eyes still looked haunted, but there was something else in them now. He stepped forward until him and Mia where face to face. Both at a complete loss for words. Sirius looked anxious as if not sure what to do next and Mia was quite sure she looked the same. Sirius looked like he was about to reach out and pull her into a hug but just before this happened she stuck her hand out. Sirius wavered for a moment only before grasping her hand firmly and in an overly formal voice spoke. "It's a pleasure, Miss Black." He then bowed over her hand and kissed the back of it before breaking into a grin. Mia, relieved to see he had a sense of humor, but still a bit unsure of herself grinned back.

"Hullo." She spoke softly and after a bit of an awkward pause, turned so as to be addressing both Remus and Sirius. "So what have you been up to?" She looked from Remus, glancing past Sirius rather quickly and then nodded to Dumbledore. "Professor." Dumbledore nodded back with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Remus seemed at a loss for words for a moment obviously trying to come up with a topic that had nothing to do with the argumentative energy in the room. Sirius spoke up first. "Well Remus and I decided to swing by Hogwarts and talk with Dumbledore about the plans for the summer and bringing you and Harry home."

"Sirius," There was a warning yet patient note in Dumbledore's voice.

Sirius continued on. "Remus and I have spent the last week or so getting our old house, that is to say the house you where born in, cleaned up and ready to welcome you and Harry home." He shot Dumbledore a defiant look.

"Sirius." This time it was Remus to remind his old friend to mind his tong on the subject.

"No. As I said before Dumbledore, he is my Godson, he is my responsibility and he will come live with me."

It was in this moment that the door to the Headmasters office opened again and the very Harry being discussed entered followed by Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled big on hearing his God fathers proclamation, clearly daft to the mood of the room. "Of course I will. It will be brilliant!" Harry entered the room fully and embraced Sirius in a proper hug. The act looked so easy for the boy and Mia felt a pang in her chest.

"Sit, sit, let as all find seats and discuss this matter fully." Dumbledore waved his wand and several additional high backed chairs appeared around the desk. Mia sat in a chair next to Remus, noticing Harry and Sirius moving to sit in two chairs close together. McGonagall remained in the room, sitting in a chair off to the left of the others, closer almost to the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore surveyed the room his eyes troubled, although Mia was still a little unsure as to why. She didn't remain curious for long though as Dumbledore soon spoke. "Now Harry, first I would like to address you and apologize. I know you have gotten your hopes up as Sirius has explained to me, he has already offered you a place in his home but at this time I am saddened to say that this cannot be so."

"What?" Harry cried out in outrage but it was Sirius who got to his feet.

"Dumbledore this is nonsense. There are steps that can be taken, he will be perfectly safe. Really, its not like there is even any risk left to him at this point."

"Sirius! Pleas sit down." Dumbledore sighed deeply, and Sirius obediently did as he was told. "You know my concerns and I ask you to trust me in them, as I have already explained them to you thoroughly. My desire now is to explain them to Harry." Dumbledore turned back to Harry and looked him fully in the face. "There are protections that have been cast over you, to keep you safe but only as long as you stay in the home of your only blood relative, your aunt, for a portion of the summer holidays. You must understand Harry. I know things such as staying safe means little to someone of your age, but you must trust me when I say that you must return to your aunt and uncle's home this summer."

"But what danger? How can I be in any danger now? I've already defeated Voldemort twice I think I would be fine living with Sirius."

Sirius beamed approvingly at Harry but Dumbledore simply shook his head. "If only the danger had truly passed Harry, but unfortunately you were the one to alert me to the present threat." Harry looked confused but Dumbledore continued. "You told me about the strange prediction that Professor Trelawney made just after your final."

Sirius guffawed at this. "Divination Professor? Really? Are we to truly believe anything coming from that woman? Remus has told me all about her predicting Harry's death every class."

Dumbledore looked severe. "She predicted that the Dark Lords servant would escape his bonds and return to him before the ides of June, and that his servant would help the Dark Lord to return, more powerful and deadly than ever."

Mia frowned at this. Today was the 15 th of June. The Ides of June was here. Had someone else escaped from Azkaban recently? Mia knew this was nonsense, and she looked over to Remus for conformation but was troubled by the grim look on his face. She was shocked to see the same look reflected in Sirius's face. Harry was still apparently trying to puzzle this out when Mia addressed the adults. "What happened." All eyes turned to her as if they had almost forgotten she was there. Mia pushed another pang in her chest out of her mind and repeated her self. "What else has happened, what aren't you telling us?"

It was Remus who spoke up to answer her, though the look on his face darkened even more as he spoke. "We found out only last night. The ministry has kept it quiet so far. Petigrew, he escaped yesterday as the dementors were transporting him to Azkaban. He turned into a rat and slipped away."

This proclamation seemed to decide things for everyone in the room. Sirius turned to Harry a sad look in his eyes. "You can come visit for the second half of the summer then. As soon as the time limit required for Dumbledore's charms has passed, you can come stay with me. And we can write often until then."

Harry seemed to take this answer if not happily. "Alright then." Harry stood up and made his way to the door. "See you then." And with that he left. Mia couldn't help but feel a little happy at the way things had turned out, even if to feel so she had to ignore the deep sense of dread that came over her when Dumbledore had spoken of the prophecy. When Harry had closed the door the four adults had all sat there looking frozen deep in thought. Mia squirmed akwardly in her seat catching Remus' eye.

"So Mia, have you gotten your test scores back yet?" Sirius snapped back to the present as if remembering she was there again.

"No, they will come the day after tomorrow, just before the end of term feast."

Sirius spoke up next. "Well I am sure you will do magnificently, if you are anything like your mum. She was brilliant."

Mia had no clue how to respond to this and thankfully McGonagall came to her rescue. "Yes, it would seem Amelia does take quite a bit after her mother as she scored quite top marks in my exam." Mia looked over to McGonagall with something like shock on her face and McGonagall winked at the girl. "Though you will receive your marks officially on Friday. Now I think we have cleared up all the important facts for the day, and I believe Amelia here was in the middle of an important task when I retrieved her." Mia blushed as she had been teaching Gabe to climb a tree when they had been interrupted. McGonagall stood up, and Mia followed her lead as the opportunity to flee from the tense room presented its self.

"Yes, I fear Gabe may be stuck up a tree where I left him. I should really go."

Sirius looked dark for a moment. "Is that the lad I saw in the hospital wing, your boyfriend?"

Mia almost choked laughing. "Merlin no! He's just my best friend."

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances but Mia didn't notice as Remus gave her a big hug goodbye and then before Mia knew it Sirius was before her and gave her a somewhat stiff and unsure hug. "Yes, I will pick you up from the Hogwarts Express in three days then, and we will finally get the chance to be a proper family."

Mia smiled sheepishly and, suddenly struck with a brilliant idea added, "And Remus will stay with us as well right?"

Sirius looked at Remus like the idea hadn't occurred to him. "Thats a brilliant idea! How about it old friend? Meadow Lake is plenty big enough for all of us."

"Well all right then." Mia beamed at her Godfather. "I'm off to rescue Gabe." Mia had her hand on the door knob to leave when a thought she had had the previous night while packing crossed her mind. "Um, I almost forgot. I've been having a little trouble packing." Mia blushed. "I haven't had to pack my trunk in three years and I've accumulated quite a few books since coming to Hogwarts." Mia trailed off.

"Ah, say no more Miss Black." McGongall's thin lips curved up into on of her rare smiles. "I will swing by your dorm after dinner and show you the finer art of the expanding charm." Mia thanked the professor and quickly left the room before having to exchange anymore awkward words with her father. Mia just really didn't know how she was soposed to act towards him. It didn't help that she could tell he was just as lost at how to act towards her, but so easy going with Harry.

Mia made her way back out onto the Hogwarts grounds and walked out towards the lake. She spotted the large chestnut tree and saw the blue and brons robed figure up in the high branches. She chuckled as she approached. "Did you even try to get down with out me."

Gabe peered down at her from the top branches. "Well of course I tried. I din't know how long you would be gone after all."

Mia laughed. "How can you be so good on a broom and so ruddy in a tree?"

"And how can you be so good in a tree and so ruddy on a broom?" Gabe shot back at her.

"Fair enough."

"So did you flunk out of transfiguration?"

Mia laughed. "No, apparently I got top marks."

Gabe jumped sarcastically. "Mia, careful! With news as unlikely as that I could faint and fall out of this tree!"

"I hope you fall on your big head." And with that Mia climbed the tree swiftly and skillfuly and told Gabe all about what she had learned in the headmasters office. With the news that Remus would be there, Mia felt much more secure about her summer plans.

"Well, you will still have to come with us this summer to the Quidditch world cup. Dad sent an owl yesterday saying he got fantastic tickets. I had already asked him to get one for you too and since my mum wouldn't be caught dead at the cup he said for you to invite your dad." Mia nodded tiredly. He had told her this at least half a dozen times since he had received the owl. His excitement over the Quidditch cup meant Mia would have to endure more sports banter than she wished, but she was appreciative of Gabe's fathers though all the same. Mia knew, despite any awkward feelings towards her father, this summer, with the prospect of spending most of it with Gabe ether at his house or at Mia's, was going to be fantastic.

* * *

><p>AN: OK OK OK what did you think? I know it was SUPER long but that was to make up for how horrible I have been lately... and because I couldn't find a good place to cut it. Review and tell me your thoughts. I know Mia and Sirius haven't had much face to face, but that wont stay the same for long with them living together. And what about Mia and Gabe? They seem to be growing closer and closer with the supportive hand holding ect. Sirius only saw them fleetingly and he even thought they were together.. I wonder if Mia's 'Just friends' status will last...<br>The next chapter mayyy take me a little while so patience! But I will admit, my last chapter only got there when it did because of a certain reviewer posting as a guest who insistently commented until I posted! It was very motivating! I get emailed your reviews through out my day and they always make me smile!


	36. A New Home

AN:Thanks so much for not killing me for taking so long to update! So here's my next chapter. Over the next year I will finish this story. Since I am going to be spending some time in another country next summer (and hopefully longer) and wont have internet access I promise to finish this story and finish it well before I leave. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Mia sat on the edge of her four poster bed in the corner of her dorm room. She peered down at her trunk, packed full of every possession she owned. Thanks to a handy expanding charm placed by McGonagall everything had fit easily. Now her trunk was packed, her bed was made, and all of her roommates had just left the room to head down to the carriages to leave for the Hogwarts express, Hermione calling behind for Mia to hurry up. But now that the moment was here for Mia to leave the castle, she had mixed feelings.<p>

After spending the better part of the previous year locked inside the castle, feeling like the caged tiger she truly was, Mia would have thought she would feel ecstatic to leave, but now a feeling of anxious apprehension filled her. Hogwarts had become home to Mia. No where Mia had ever been in her memory filled her with the same sense of safety and belonging as she felt in the castle. And now at the thought of leaving the castle and going into the unknown, Mia was terrify. Especially when the unknown included moving in with her father, the father she had spent her whole life believing to be a criminal. Knowing his innocence didn't relieve any of Mia's stress. In fact it increased it. It left Mia with more questions than answers and forced her to form a relationship with this man she didn't know.

It was different than it had been with Remus. When she had first met him there was no expectations for a relationship to form, at least none known to Mia. There had only been a strange connection that she felt when she was around him. But with Sirius there was so much pre knowledge of who he was and who he was meant to be to her that gave Mia the heavy weight in the bottom of her stomach every time she thought of him. It was the same feeling one got every time they thought about a big exam they hadn't studied for or remembered a large essay they had yet to write.

Suddenly the door to the dorm room opened and in walked two house elves. They froze at the sight of her. It was two of the elves Mia hadn't gotten on first name basis with but who still knew who she was. The taller elf turned away choosing to ignore Mia and started to preform a bit of transporting magic on Hermione's chest. The second elf, a younger girl Mia recognized from the kitchen carefully walked over to Mia her eyes wide with fear. "The Miss is gonna be late to the train!"

Mia suddenly realized how long she had been sitting on her bead and took off in a flash. She yelled a thanks to the elf as she darted out of the tower. Mia sped through the castle using every short cut she knew. Eventually she came running down the main staircase into the entrance hall and came to a halt on the final landing standing before an anxious looking Gabe. "I was seriously beginning to think you had changed your mind."

Mia, panting and out of breath, tried to respond looking cool and relaxed, but Gabe just sighed and pulled her along and out the door of the castle. "No time!" As they left the front entrance Mia was actually relieved at the sight of a thestral pulled carriage waiting for them. She had been scared she would be stuck running the distance to the train. Mia got into the carriage as Gabe held the door open and with a sideways glance at the reptilian horse sat down and tried to catch her breath. "So what took you?"

Mia took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. "Well you know, I had to get my beauty sleep this morning."

Gabe held in a laugh knowing Mia and sleeping in usually didn't go in the same sentence. Mia waited till they were in sight of the train before she spoke again. "Gabe can I ask you something?"

"Always." He noticed her serious look and he sat up. "Whats up?"

Mia tried to look casual as she spoke. "Can you see them?"

Gabe screwed up his face as if trying to remember something. Finally he seemed to give up. "See what?"

Mia chuckled. "The thestrals." She gestured with her arm to the front of the carriage but Gabe just looked worried. "Don't worry, I don't think many in the school can. I thought I was crazy when I saw them a few years ago, but I asked a teacher about them."

Gabe looked incredulously at Mia. "What are you talking about?"

"The thestrals, pulling the carriage. Come on, you know everything! How have you never read about them!"

Gabe let out a dignified complaint. "Excuse me, I don't know half the things you do about Potions. I may be a Ravenclaw but I'm still human! Now what is a thestral?"

They were climbing out of the carriage as he spoke and Gabe started leading the way towards the train that was being loaded with the last of the trunks, but Mia stopped him by pulling his arm and swinging him around to face an invisible thestral. Gabe peered into the empty space and the animal leaned its face forward to sniff Mia's robes for food. She laughed at Gabe's shocked expression when her robes billowed slightly with the animals breath. Mia took Gabe's hand in hers and held it up, slowly moving it towards the thestral. The frightening beast raised its head into Gabe's hand and Gabe let out a gasp at the feeling of the creature. He slowly pet the invisible creature letting out sounds of shock. "What is it?"

The whistle of the train blew and Mia and Gabe ran off towards the train. They made their way down the hallway of the train looking for an empty compartment, though as Gabe told Mia, there were rarely any compartments left free this late after student's began boarding. The two students finally decided to join a compartment housing a few of Gabe's friends from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Mia had joined Gabe at tables in the library in the past where the same boys had been present so the student's had grown used to each others presence even if they had never truly made friends. Roger Davis on the other hand didn't seem to feel the same way about Mia and his friendship for as they sat down on one side of the bench he greeted Mia with a high five that left her hand stinging. "Black! How's it going? Man I've been meaning to congratulate you on your Potion marks, Flitwick said no one's ever gotten higher than a 102% before. Thats bloody brilliant." Mia blushed deeply. She had in fact gotten a 104% on her potions exam but didn't realize anyone had found out about it.

"Bloody hell, maybe I should get you to tutor me next term. I think I barely got an acceptable on my OWL. My mom's gonna be livid when I tell her." Duncan Inglebee turned scarlet at his own words, in a Ravenclaw compartment admitting to your own short comings wasn't as big of a laughing matter as it would have been in the Gryffindor common room.

Jason Samuels, one of the other team beaters hit Duncan over the head with an old Daily Prophet at his words. "You dunce, Snape only lets people into his NEWT level classes if you get at least an Exceeds Expectations. Theres no reason for Black to tutor you now."

Duncan looked truly crest fallen at this news and muttered under his breath as he pulled out a wizards chess board to challenge Randolph Burrow. "Now my mum really will kill me."

The train ride back to reality was quite enjoyable for Mia. She only had to endure an hour or so of quidditch talk before she managed to turn the collective Ravenclaw's attention to academics instead. Mia managed to beat Roger at a round of Wizards chess using a trick Dumbledore had taught her. And then spent the better part of an hour showing the older boy how she had done it. Many of the collected Ravenclaws friends swung by the compartment from time to time. All of them were extremely pleasant or friendly with Mia and included her in on what ever conversation was transpiring. It would seem the news of her fathers innocence had become old news long enough to make everyone forget their previous animosity towards her.

Shortly after lunch the seeker on the Ravenclaw team swung by the compartment to say hello to her teammates. Unfortunately for Mia, Cho had brought her friend Marietta along with her. Mia didn't know what it was about the curly haired girl that she couldn't stand. Cho greeted her casually along with the rest of the compartment but Marietta pretended she hadn't noticed Mia as she stood by the door talking to Gabe and flipping her red brown curls over her shoulder. At one point the train took a turn as it often did as it raced through the country side, but apparently the turn was too much for Marietta who toppled over and fell into Gabe's lap, her hair hitting Mia in her face as she flung back her hair laughing over her accident.

Thankfully the two girls left shortly after this and Mia was once again free to eat her stack of pumpkin pasties in peace, no longer feeling the unexplainable burning of hatred for the girl she experienced when she was near. Eventually the day grew late, and the students dawned their muggle cloths and the train finally rolled to a stop. Mia and Gabe slowly made their way off the train and waited for their luggage before joining the que of students waiting to be ushered out of the barrier and into the muggle train station.

The wizard at the barrier only let a few students through the wall at a time so as to not draw too much attention. Mia had taken her time getting off the train in the hopes of stalling the reunion that was filling her stomach with its usual weight, so her and Gabe were closer to the end of the students entering Kings Cross. When Gabe and Mia made it into the large brightly lit room it was only a moment before Gabe saw his mum standing off to the side waiting for him. With Sirius nowhere in sight Gabe pulled Mia over to meet his Mum.

"Amelia, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Gabe has told us so much about you!" Gabe's mother, a very beautiful dark skinned witch, was wearing a simple cotton dress that made her look effortlessly stunning. Mia liked her immediately and the older witch pulled Mia into a tight hug. Before Mia knew it, she and her father were being invited over to Gabe's house for dinner at their earliest convenience, and Mia was being thanked for her help in getting Gabe's potions scores up.

When Mia finally had a moment to look at Gabe she noticed the boy was beaming fondly at Mia and his mother. Mrs. Adewumi asked Mia where her father was so that she could properly invite him to dinner herself and it was that moment that she noticed the utter lack of his presence. Gabe nudged her in the shoulder. "Look, he's over there with Harry and... What is he saying to that muggle to get his face so purple?" Mia saw the undeniable form of her father standing on the other side of the platform talking to a very large man with a walrus mustache. Harry was standing by looking delighted, and Mia noticed a thin bitter looking woman and an extremely large boy hiding behind the large man looking frightened.

"That must be Harry's aunt and uncle. Apparently they aren't very nice to Harry." It was rather clear Sirius was saying something to make the muggle man upset and Mia suspected by the sharp smile on Sirius' face that he was threatening the man. It was only a moment before Sirius was saying his last words to the purple faced muggle and patting Harry on his back before turning and walking away, surveying the platform. His eyes fell on Mia after a sweep of a crowed and he broke out in a wide grin as he strolled over to where they stood.

He was dressed to the nines in a rich looking, if not slightly out of date muggle suit and his hair was clean and neatly trimmed. Except for the still incredibly thin look to his face and the hollow sleep deprived eyes, Sirius looked like a whole new man. He embraced Mia a little less awkwardly this time and greeted Gabe with a familiar nod before sticking his hand out to his mother. "Sirius Black."

Gabe's mother griped his hand firmly and shook it. "Lucia Adewumi. It's a pleasure Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Sirius, I believe our kids are well enough acquainted that we will surly be seeing more of each other."

Lucia chuckled softly at some hidden joke. "Yes I'm sure we will. Well My husband Mezilion is currently at work, but he wished me to invite you and Mia over to our house for dinner, after you've gotten Mia settled in at home of course."

"Thank you, that sounds quite wonderful actually." The two adults said their good buys and before Mia knew it Sirius was pushing her trolly and cart out of the station. Mia gave Gabe a quick nod and he mouthed a 'good luck' before she ran after Sirius.

As they walked a few muggles gawked at Sirius and her, one woman pulling her small child out of the way in a flash of fear. Mia started to get a little concerned after the cabby that Sirius flagged down for them took one look at him and sped away. Sirius didn't seem to mind though as he seemed fascinated with flagging down another cabby and examining the cars that drove by. "Um.." She still didn't know how to address him. "Why are muggles running from us?"

Sirius looked at her confused for a moment and then nodded in understanding. "Oh yes. Well you see, when I escaped from Azkaban, the Minister of magic took it as his responsibility to notify the muggle authority of my presence given that I was a known muggle killer and all. So apparently my face has been all over the muggle news for months advertising me as a crazy killer." Sirius smiled wickedly. "Harry's uncle seems to be a big reader of the news. I think I got him scared to death at the thought of mistreating Harry. Lucky for me he didn't see the recent retraction the news has been printing at my wrongful imprisonment." Another cabby stopped for them and this one didn't seem to care to look at who it was picking up. Sirius helped the driver shove the extremely heavy trunk into the back of the cab before climbing into the back seat next to Mia.

When the driver pulled into traffic Sirius leaned forward in his seat to better look out the front window. "Oh how I miss driving. I used to have a motorbike you know, it was fantastic. I could fly that thing clear across London." The driver gave Sirius a weird look. "Thats how well the thing ran my good man, it felt like you were flying." The cabby seemed to take this news well, but Sirius flashing Mia a relieved grimace sat back in his chair.

"So where are we going? Are we driving all the way to the house?"

Sirius shook his head. "Merlin no. It's quite a distance from here. We are just going a few streets over to the Cauldron to use the floo."

It wasn't long before the cabby had made his way over to the side street in the middle of London that held the dirty entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius wrestled Mia's trunk out of the back of the cab once again, cursing as he went at the weight of the thing. "You really weren't kidding about the number of books you have were you?" Mia just smiled embarrassed. Sirius sighed and cast a hovering charm the moment the cab had driven away. "You think McGonagall would have thought to add a weightless charm with the expanding charm she put on this thing."

Mia shrugged as she held the door open for the trunk and Sirius. "Professor McGonagall never likes to make things too easy."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter at this. "That sounds like McGonagall to me." They entered the dark pub and as people noticed them moving back towards the counter whispers broke out among the witches and wizards present. The bar man nodded to them as they approached the counter. "Just came by to use the floo."

Sirius held out a few coins to pay for the powder but the bar man shook his head. "The floo is down the hall and the powder is on the house. Many a people don't like the way the ministry did you wrong."

Sirius nodded his thanks and slapped the coins onto the counter all the same. "The ministry compensated me well for my troubles, but I thank you all the same." Sirius motioned for Mia to go before him as he walked her down the side corridor towards a small room with a large fire in the wall. The haunted man muttering under his breath as they went. "Every time I go out, people shaking my hand, calling me a hero. What rubbish." A small pot sat on a table by the fire holding a light powder, Sirius walked to this and held it out to Mia. "We are going to Meadow Lake. Have you ever traveled by floo before?"

Mia nodded, the excitement she usually got from a floo trip creeping up inside of her, and took a pinch of the powder and walked up to the fire, glancing back at Sirius as she went. She threw the powder into the fire, stepped into the flames and spoke clearly; "Meadow Lake", and her father was whipped out from before her eyes in an instant. She spun and spun through flashes of light and a warmth of tickling flame. Even with the heavy weight that came with thinking of Sirius, Mia still giggled as a smile broke over her face. No mater the situation, she really did love to travel by floo. She felt herself slowing down, and stuck out her hand to stop herself from falling to the ground. Her catlike balance setting her right almost at once. Her eyes fell into focus of the room before her and she couldn't help the smile on her face from growing as Remus rose from a chair by the fire and setting down a book, pulled her into a hug. It was only a moment before the fire roared to life again and out stepped Sirius wrestling the large trunk out of the fireplace. He let the trunk fall over onto the floor with a loud bang and gave Mia a sideways look. "You are going to have to cut your book list for next year."

Lupin chuckled. "Or I can just preform a weightless charm on it before next term."

Mia shrugged. "I've memorized half those books already, I just keep them for reference really."

"You sound just like your mother." A heavy weight fell in the room for a moment and Sirius looked from Remus to Mia. "Well, at the risk of changing the subject, how about a tour?"

Mia nodded her consent and Sirius happily began to show her around the large house, Remus following close behind filling in the commentary when ever Sirius paused his own flood of information. The house had belonged to one of Sirius' uncles who had left it to him after he died. It had been in wizarding hands for many generations, which explained the impossible number of rooms and staircases in the house. It had the feel of a cozy cottage while at the same time having a floor plan more resembling that of a mansion. The large family room where Mia had floo'd to had a staircase leading up to the second floor, which was comprised of several rooms made into an ornate but cozy library. Wall to wall book cases were surrounded with large chairs, oil lamps and oak tables. A door at the back of the family room led to a large entrance hall type foyer that held the front door of the house. This foyer had a door to the right that led to the kitchen and subsequently the cellar, dining room and back yard, and a staircase to the left led you upstairs to an entirely different second floor comprised of several study's, a bathroom and a bedroom. The next three floors held an assortment of living quarters, study rooms and the occasional lab or bathroom. A grin had been steadily growing on Mia's face as she saw the house and began to envision the life she could have here.

Remus had made use of the bedroom suite on the second floor and Sirius was using the master suite on the forth floor. Sirius had saved the rooms on the third floor to show Mia last. There were a few rooms on this floor, but the third door on the left had the word Amelia painted on it in fading gold letters. Mia opened the door to a brightly lit room with brilliant blue paint on the ceiling and any bits of the walls that showed out from behind the many book cases lining the walls. Three out of four walls were nearly all book case but a large bay window took up most of the forth wall. This window was lined with the best looking window seat Mia had ever seen, piled high with pillows. There was a brilliant table desk on one side of the room for studying and a few comfy couches on the other side for lounging. There was a door to the left of the room as well as a door to the right. Mia noticed with some thrill that all the book cases were empty, calling out for her books. The carpet was a rich bronze and the colors reminded Mia sharply of the Ravenclaw common room. Sirius spoke up from behind her. "Your mother though if you were sorted into Ravenclaw, the familiarity of this room would make you feel at home there. Apparently this is what their common room looks like."

Mia smiled having first hand experience. "It does look almost the same. I should know, I broke into it once." Mia laughed at the proud look on Sirius' face and laughed as she walked to the large bay window. The view out side was magnificent. From here she had a view of the wood that bordered the house and blocked it from the view of the muggle town, as well as a view of the large lake to the east of the house and the beautiful meadows surrounding it. The grin on her face was beginning to feel permanent now.

Mia walked to the door on the left of the room and opened it to see a large and luxurious bathroom done up in white and silver colors. The tub was deep and wide enough for several people to sink into comfortably and the counter top was something to be envious of after three long years of sharing a mirror with Lavender.

Mia crossed to the door on the right and as she opened it her jaw dropped and the grin vanished to be replaced by awe. The room was large with a high ceiling. The walls of the room were a soft golden yellow while the plush carpet, and window hangings were a deep red. Even all of the wood of the furniture was scarlet. The bedding was the same golden yellow but trimmed in scarlet. The wall opposite to the bed held a large vanity holding a beautiful mirror with golden Lions carved into the frame. The wall opposite the door held another large window seat. This window showing a better view of the lake. Mia at a complete loss for words crossed to look into the large closet in the corner.

Sirius continued his narration. "I, knowing you would be a Gryffindor for sure, convinced your mother to do up this room in the house colors. The ceiling although was all her work." Mia looked for the first time at the high ceiling and gasped. At first sight she thought it was a brilliant blue but then she quickly realized she was really looking at the sky outside. A brilliant blue sky spotted with bright fluffy clouds and the room was lit with the light from the sun.

"The charm work took her the better part of her pregnancy to finnish. Mooney helped quite a bit too if I remember correctly."

Remus chuckled. "Yeah I helped. I got the phases of the moon and the star constellations to change properly. It should go from night to day in time with the real sun, but try as we might, we couldn't get it to reflect the weather like the great hall does. That magic was beyond us. And that really is saying something considering how brilliant your mother was with her charm and transfiguration work." Mia truly was at a loss for words, she had never seen anything more brilliant in her life.

Remus brought her trunk upstairs for her and then the two adults left Mia to unpack in peace. But in reality Mia simply spent the majority of her time before evening just laying on her back with her eyes closed, letting the soft muted light of the charmed sun shine onto her face as she imagined a mother who had made it just for her.

* * *

><p>After a dinner of burnt roast, Mia made a mental note to start doing the cooking, and joined Remus and Sirius in the family room for a bit of writing. Remus quickly immersed himself into a thick book and Sirius simply fell onto one of the couches with the apparent mind to take an after dinner nap among company, but Mia took her message book to a desk and opened to a blank page and began writing Gabe. She started writing out her day as a letter knowing Gabe would get to read it eventually if he was currently busy, but before Mia had finished Gabe was already writing out responses to her that began to appear on the next page.<p>

_Mia! That sounds fantastic! I cannot wait to see the library room!_

_You haven't even heard the best part yet! _And then Mia proceeded to tell Gabe about her rooms, and especially her sky.

_Thats so fantastic. Its like a gift from your mum, welcoming you home._

Mia didn't know how to respond to this. That was exactly what it had felt like to her only she felt like it would be claiming something not really hers if she spoke it allowed. But now seeing Gabe write it for her, made Mia feel like she could own it, and truly take the house and her rooms as a gift from her mother.

Mia changed the subject after that to asking about Gabe's family. She knew they were all very close and starting him on that subject usually got him going for a while. He told her a story about a case his brother was working on and Mia burst out laughing. Sirius sat bolt upright on the couch letting out a yelp of shock at being woken up, but Lupin, calm as ever simply peered over his book, a hint of sarcastic humor in his voice. "Writing something funny there are you?"

Mia realized how peculiar she looked, sitting in a corner writing quietly and laughing to herself. Anyone would think her a nutter. Sirius yawned widely and flopped back onto the couch. "So the girl finds herself overly amusing. Nothing wrong with that."

Mia rolled her eyes. "I wasn't laughing at myself, I was laughing at a story Gabe was just telling me about how his brother met a man who sang all of his thoughts. Apparently it got rather personal." Mia chuckled as she remembered the story.

Remus smiled slightly. "Oh so he's sent you an owl already has he?"

"I don't think I like that boy." Sirius growled from the couch.

"Gabe is a very pleasant young man. Highly responsible and very intelligent. I was quite fond of him in my classes."

Sirius continued to growl. "Hes still a boy."

Mia felt completely lost in the conversation. "Well anyways, he didn't send me an owl. We are talking right now through this book." She held up the book for a moment and then scribbled a response back to Gabe explaining the conversation in the room. Remus set down his book and came up behind Mia to get a better look at the book in question.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

"Gabe made it." Mia scribbled in the book. _Remus is examining our book, say hi!_

_Hi Professor Lupin! _

The words appeared in Gabe's hand as he wrote it and Remus let out a slight cry of shock. "Thats fantastic! How does it work?"

Mia laughed and started scribbling again. Remus' comment had drawn Sirius' attention and he came over to watch Mia write as well. "It's pretty complicated, you will have to ask Gabe some time. I always forget after he explains it." _Remus wants to know how you got the book to work, I told him to ask you when you come over. No no NO! Don't tell him now! Tell him sometime when I can walk away and ignore the conversation, you've already told me half a dozen times!_ Gabe had began to write out his spell work for Remus to read but Mia stopped him almost immediately.

Gabe's hand writing appeared again. _Speaking of coming over, did you ask yet when I can? _

Sirius read the words and grunted. Remus on the other hand more eloquently stated that Gabe was welcome when ever. Sirius reminded Remus exactly who's house it was, but after a pleading look from Mia, he also consented that 'the boy' was allowed when ever Sirius or Remus were home and awake and able to supervise. Mia thought this a strange condition but told Gabe none the less to come over when ever. They made plans for lunch the next day.

Sirius' mood darkened more and more as the sky outside did the same and by the time it had grown late he seemed a different person all together. His eyes seemed more haunted and his responses grew shorter until he stopped speaking at all. Remus suggested they all head to bed but as Mia headed out of the family room following Remus, she spied Sirius pulling out a glass bottle of red liquid.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning by Mia's wall clock when she woke up suddenly in the pitch black of the night. It was a new moon so the starlight from her ceiling did little to brighten her room. She lay awake for a moment before she realized what it was that had awoken her. She heard a yell and a cry of pain coming from the floor above her. That was Sirius' voice for sure. Mia didn't know what to do. Should she ignore it? Another screamed yell had her decided. She swung out of bed and wrapped a robe around her dressing gown. And carefully padded out of her room. The yelling wasn't as loud out in the hallway. But as she took the stares to the forth floor she could hear the cries and the thrashing and the yells.<p>

Mia opened the door with out knocking and saw Sirius thrashing on his bed, clearly in the middle of a fierce nightmare. She whispered from the door. "Sirius?" He didn't seem to hear her past his own cries. "Sirius?" This time she was louder, but he only seemed to cry out more, as if the horrors of his dreams were calling out to him. Mia took a few steps closer to the man. "Sirius!" This time she spoke loudly but he still didn't register a voice out side of his nightmare. Mia stepped up to the bed and placed a hand on his arm, He pulled away as if burned but Mia replaced her hand forcefully. "Sirius, it's ok, you're safe! You're safe." This seemed to get through to him, he wasn't thrashing as hard, and the cries were quieter. She placed her other hand on his forehead, his face was slick with sweat. "It's ok, you're safe here."

Sirius suddenly jerked awake breathing heavy, his pajamas soaked with sweat. He sat up quickly and peered angrily at the girl standing next to his bed. Mia took a step back. "I'm sorry." She turned to leave the room but Sirius stopped her.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to wake you."

Mia shrugged. "It's alright. No one means to have nightmares."

Sirius sighed. "It's just those damn dementors. As soon as the lights go out, it's as if they are right there." Mia strode over to the bed side table and lit the oil lamp. Sirius chuckled and Mia took this as a good sign. "Good idea. You take after your mother to be sure." He yawned and lightly taped Mia on the nose."You remind me of her so much, in how your eyes come alive when you saw your room, even the way you move and cary yourself." Sirius' eyes seemed to fog up as if he was looking far back into the past and remembering a better time. "Get back to sleep love, your friend is coming over tomorrow and you want to be well rested."

Mia smiled weakly and made to leave the room. The smell of alcohol was pungent on Sirius' breath but Mia didn't say a word about it.

"Have a good night."

Mia just nodded her response and shut the door behind her. She wend back down the staircase to the door with the fading gold letters. She traced her name painted in the curly hand writing thinking to herself that her mother had once stood right here to paint it. Mia pushed past the door and into the sitting room. She had dragged her trunk into this room to unload her books, but had yet to begin to fill the shelves. She moved past her trunk and went to the large window seat and fell into the large cushions filling the seat.

Mia didn't know how she was supposed to feel anymore. She had never found a book in the library telling her how to form a relationship with her father like she had learned to brew a potion. Having a father was much more complex and difficult than she had always imagined it would be while growing up. She felt so awkward around her father, frozen almost with fear of not knowing how to act towards him. She had so many feelings towards him, anger mostly, that made her unable to act casually towards him. Mia took a deep breath and shoved her head under a pillow and tried to let sleep claim her. It did not. She laid for a while starting out the window towards the dark forest outside. The moon was barely a sliver in the sky. She would need to start brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Remus soon. Before Snape had grown so angry over her fathers innocence and stopped talking to Mia, he had tested a sample Mia had brought to him, and he had deemed it acceptable if she desired to continue brewing it for Remus. Mia felt it had gone unspoken that Snape was rather exited to never again have to bother himself with Remus.

Mia, wished there was more she could do for Remus, than just make the wolfsbane potion. She had an idea of how to help him. But what if her idea didn't work? What if the potion she was planning on trying to make for him was a failure? Mia shook the thought from her mind. Only time would tell.

She sighed deeply and stood up. She looked around the sitting room and at the empty book cases and started unpacking her books. If she wasn't going to sleep at least she could be productive and finish her unpacking.

* * *

><p>Mia awoke the next morning to the smell of burning. For several frightening moments she could not understand where she was or what was happening. She sat up with a start of panic, and at the sight of the neat blue and bronze room, her books filling some of the shelves around her, Mia remembered. She had fallen asleep in one of the blue couches the night before after she had emptied her trunk. It had been early in the morning when she had finally drifted off. Now she felt barely rested and had a crick in her neck.<p>

Only her absolute curiosity of knowing where the burning smell was coming from made Mia rise from her couch. She tiptoed down the stairs still in her dressing gown and heard frustrated voices coming from the kitchen.

"No the fire is still too high. Seriously, when is the last time you touched a pan?"

"Leave me alone Mooney, that stew you made last night was barely any better."

"Yes, I'm not a very good cook, I know that. But at least I know how to cook. LOOK! It's on fire again!"

"Gahh!" There was a bit of banging and clattering and the sound of a plate or two cracking on the stone floor followed by a muttered 'reparo.'

Mia cautiously pushed open the door to the kitchen and stepped inside. It was quite a few minutes before ether man noticed the girl behind them, mostly because they were both so busy as to make sure nothing more caught fire. Remus seemed to be trying to take over, but Sirius seemed overly obsessed with proving he could make, what ever it was he was trying to make. Mia looked at the plate sitting on the counter and realized as she saw the shriveled and blackened burned bread sitting next to the freshly cut strawberries that he was trying to make crepes.

"No no no! Don't flip it yet!"

"Mooney! LET ME DO IT!"

Remus turned in frustration as if set on leaving Sirius to his chaos and spotted Mia trying hard not to laugh by the door. "Mia. Good morning."

Sirius turned, a bit of crepe mix on his forehead. "Mia." He looked annoyed almost that she was there. "Your breakfast isn't ready yet."

Mia didn't know what to say to this, was she supposed to stay in her room till noon? "Um, thats ok. I'm not really hungry." Sirius' face fell and the crepe behind him began to smoke a little. Mia got a strange sense. Why was he sad by this, had he wanted to make her breakfast? She thought quickly. "Though I do have to admit I love crepes."

Sirius' face broke out in a large grin and Mia knew she had guessed right. "I thought you might." He turned back to the pan. "Your mother loved- aw bloody hell." The pan was smoking wildly again and Sirius took his wand to it.

Mia, understanding the ability of magic to change certain properties of food such as taste grimaced a bit and made an excuse that she was going to take a shower. Sirius called after her, "It should be ready in about fifteen minutest!"

Mia heard Remus mutter under his breath. "Or forty five."

Mia took a quick shower and checked her note book to see if Gabe had written her yet that morning. He had. He had quite a lot actually. He seemed rather impatient for Mia to respond and tell him when he could come over.

After a breakfast of under ripe strawberry's and incredibly bland, but surprisingly unburnt crepes, Mia asked Sirius over the kitchen table when Gabe could come over. Sirius began muttering something about when Mia graduated Hogwarts but after a glare from Remus, Mia shook her head in confusion and wrote Gabe and told him to come when ever he felt like it. Mia hadn't even completely finished writing this when the fire flared in the other room and Mia heard her name being called quizzically from the family room, and grinning to herself she left the adults in the kitchen and darted into the family room.

Gabe was standing next to the fireplace, his face lit up at the sight of her. Mia didn't know why but she was slightly surprised at the sight of him. It had barely been half a day since they had parted ways at Kings Cross, but Gabe looked different in incredibly subtle ways such as the extreme lack of wizards robes and the addition of a nice fitting pair of muggle jeans and a tee shirt that was just tight enough for Mia to truly appreciate the advantages of Quidditch.

Mia ignored all this and instead folded her arms impatiently. "Sure took you long enough to get here."

Gabe gave her a sardonic look and, crossing the room, ruffled her hair lightly. "It's good to see you to Streak."

Mia swatted his hand away before he could mess up her hair. "Come on, let me introduce you." Mia led Gabe to the kitchen and pushed open the door to show Sirius and Remus both sitting at the table, intently reading separate parts of the prophet although Mia had been quite certain they had been having an avid discussion on the others cooking inability only moments before the fire had flared.

Mia, not really too avid on introducing her father to Gabe so as not to have to approach the issue of what to call him, just stepped to the side once in the room. Gabe not missing a beat stepped past Mia and walked up to the table sticking out his hand to shake first Remus' hand and then Sirius'. "Professor Lupin, Mr Black, thank you for letting me come into your home."

"Please Gabe, its just Remus now. I'm no longer a professor after all."

Remus looked at Sirius at this almost expectantly, and Sirius, after giving Gabe what Mia suspected to be a bone crushing hand shake that Gabe took quite well gust glared at Remus. "I myself much prefer Mr. Black just fine."

"Ok, I'm gonna give Gabe a tour of the house!" Mia grabbed Gabe's hand and lead him from the room. Leading him first up to the library floor. After a moment on the stairs Mia realized she was still holding his hand and dropped it quickly.

"Well he seems friendly."

Mia shot Gabe a look. "As friendly as a rabid dog. I don't get why he acts like that."

"Oh, give him a break, he's just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? It's not like your gonna hex me." Gabe just shrugged and continued up the stairs. "Still haven't figured out what to call him yet?" Mia glared at Gabe and opened the door at the top of the stairs into the large library room. At the sight of the books Gabe immediately lost his train of though and focused with a singular mind on the books. "Apparently the wizard who my great uncle originally bought the house from was big on books. I haven't had much time to go through them, but theres a great selection of potions books I've been wanting to move to my rooms."

"This is amazing." Gabe's eyes were still glued to the shelves as he ran a finger over the spines he read.

"I noticed a section on defensive magic behind you next to that lamp." Gabe turned automatically and went strait to the shelves as if drawn by a magnet. True to his desire to become an arour, Gabe's thirst for defensive magic was unquenchable. After a time in the library, Mia showed Gabe around the rest of the large house. They had taken a few books with them from the library, Mia with the intent to read every potion book in the room over the summer had grabbed quite a stack.

Finally Mia showed Gabe her own rooms. He had found the charm work on the ceiling fascinating and made a note to ask Remus about it. Eventually the two students found seats in the blue and bronze (much to Gabe's comfort) room and started reading from the books they had discovered. Mia had curled up in a large arm chair with a book on theoretical potions brewing and Gabe was stretched out on a near by couch reading a book about advanced hexes. Every now and then one would find an interesting passage and read it allowed to the other, but for the most part the two teens sank into a peaceful and relaxed silence.

Gabe was in the middle of reading out about a jinx to make the victims stomach acid literally turn into butterfly's when Mia noticed Sirius casually walk past the open door. This wouldn't usually catch Mia's attention except for the fact that her room was the only one being used on the floor, and there was nothing at the end of the hall in which Sirius had just walked past to. Mia chose to ignore this strange occurrence and commented back to Gabe about the jinx when Sirius walked past again, casually and swiftly, casting the smallest of glances into the room. Gabe had noticed it this time as well, and the students falling back into the previous silence of reading, set their books in their laps and watched the door intently this time. It was almost a minuet before he walked by this time. His pace was still casual, but as he glanced into the room there was no getting around the obvious fact that Mia and Gabe were watching him.

Sirius seemed to stop with casual surprise. "Oh, hey guys." His eyes darted from Gabe on the couch to Mia in her chair a few feet away as if expecting to see something else.

Mia smiled weakly from her chair. "Hi."

Sirius shifted from foot to foot. "So, for lunch I was thinking about making a roast."

"No!" Mia realized she had said it a little harshly as Gabe and Sirius both looked at her with shock. "I mean, um. I was thinking Gabe and I could walk to the village market and get the fixings for sandwiches for every one." Sirius glared at her and Mia smiled widely if not falsely to cover her shame.

"My cooking is not that bad."

"No, not at all."

"The crepes weren't even burnt."

"No, the ones you gave me were perfect." Mia smiled widely again to cover her sarcastic tone.

Sirius just shook his head with a small grin. "I will get the muggle money out for you."

And with that he left. Gabe looked at Mia. "Was it really that bad?"

Mia frowned as if thinking hard. "It was sort of like your potions work first year." Gabe let off a shiver of horror at the memory.

Mia and Gabe made their way down to the family room a short time later in search of the muggle money so they could go to the market. They entered the room and Sirius, sitting on the couch tossed a money purse at Mia, who with a lack of coordination promptly ducked and Gabe, with lightning fast reflexes caught it with ease. Sirius seemed to consider Gabe with more appreciation after this move. "Quidditch?"

"Yes Sir, I play chaser for Ravenclaw."

Sirius seemed to think this not very impressive. "Ravenclaw, well that's not saying very much is it?"

Gabe was about to retort when Mia cut him off. "Ok well we are off to get food for lunch."

"Make sure you get some roast beef from the deli, and a nice cheese or something." Remus seemed to be just as avid as Mia to change the subject.

"Yes and I will also get lettuces and tomatoes and maybe some onion."

Remus seemed to not care as much for this and Sirius also grimaced, but Mia wouldn't let it drop. "You two need to eat more vegetables."

Lupin just shrugged. "My wolfish habits make me more inclined for meat than vegetables."

Sirius looked indignant at Mia's words. "I just don't like green food. Besides, I'm the parent, shouldn't I be telling you to eat your vegetables?"

"Oh right, I forgot I was the teenager. Maybe I will just get some ice cream then."

"Ooo. Get something with peanut butter." Sirius' eyes came alive with the idea and Mia nodded sarcastically.

"Alright, we are off."

Remus called after them, "Stay safe."

"And stay out of trouble." Sirius seemed to be eyeing Gabe with doubt.

Mia waved a good buy as she rushed out the door dragging Gabe along. "Finally." She spoke letting out a deep breath as she closed the door behind them and stepped into the afternoon air.

Gabe chuckled. "He wasn't that bad."

"Maybe from where you were standing." Mia thought for a moment as she lead the way down the lane towards the village Sirius had shown her as he was giving the tour of the out doors. "To me... It felt like the time you met Fleet Foot in the woods. Like an Alpha stand off."

Gabe just chuckled. "Well I promise not to get in a fight for dominance with your dad." Mia laughed with Gabe while she silently prayed he was right.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Review!<p> 


	37. It comes out!

AN:NO! This fic NOT abandoned!

So anyways I just realized that my gmail has been sorting my fanfic emails into my spam mail. I haven't been getting any notifications over the last year so I thought you all had left me. But oh how wrong I was. I'm sorry my friends. Someday I want to be a novelist (yes I will invest in a good editor, I know many of you hate me for not caring about my spelling, grammar and mixed up words.) and so over the last year I have been putting all of my creative energy into working on my actual original work. I love Rowling's world and I love playing in her sand box, but one day I want my own.

So anyways, her is the next chapter. It is shorter than usual but I decided to just give it over... and leave it with a bit of a hanger because they make me happy.

I love you all for hanging with me through the last year.

* * *

><p>Mia made sandwiches for the three men in her life while chatting with Gabe. She piled the beef sandwiches full of as many green veggies as she could find in the small market then her and Gabe brought them out to Remus and Sirius with a few large glasses of pumpkin juice. As they passed out the veggie laden sandwiches Remus gave a pleasant thank you and Sirius just glared at the green crowding out his beef with disdain, but he took the plate from Gabe all the same but not with out a word. "You know I've been meaning to thank you for the squire." Gabe had been turning to sit on the couch to eat his own sandwich but froze, his tush inches off the couch, at Sirius' words. Mia, about to take her first bite of her own sandwich froze in the same moment. The two teens gave each other a horrified look and then in the same movement looked at Sirius. Sirius was smiling smugly at his sandwich as he picked the baby spinach and bell pepper off. Remus was simply sipping his pumpkin juice and reading his book.<p>

Gabe recovering his cool sat down next to Mia casually. His voice only cracking once to betray his panic. "Sorry Mr. Black, What squirrel do you mean Sir?"

"Oh just the one you caught for me in the Forbidden forest last term." Sirius didn't even look up, seeming preoccupied as he picked a slice of cucumber off of his sandwich before taking a big bite.

Remus looked up at this comment and watched the exchange.

"I've... Never been into the Forest..." Gabe tried to deny the comment but then he caught Remus' quizzical comment and he fell silent caught in his lie.

Sirius continued. "Don't get me wrong, it's rather impressive. Being an animagus in only your third year. It took James and I till our fifth year, mind you we didn't get the idea until our third year." Sirius took another big bite out of his sandwich and spoke through the bread, meat and cheese. "My only question is who the tiger with you is." Mia's eyes popped and she blushed. Sirius glanced at the couch holding the two teens. "Thats what I thought." Sirius went back to eating his sandwich with a very smug look on his face.

"What exactly did we just decide upon?" Remus hadn't followed the conversation as clearly as the other two occupants of the room.

"The kids became Animagi, Mooney, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed seeing as how you keep saying you have been looking after them over the last year." Sirius took a bite and grinned widely as he chewed, his eyes glistening with the memories of his own rule breaking and adventures.

Mia's head bent down in shame snapped up in a moment when Remus erupted out of his chair. "WHAT! Do you two have any idea how dangerous that is? How reckless, and insane, not to mention ILEGAL! Time and time again we have talked about honesty and openness and then you just turn around and do something so blatantly insane as risking your life to become an animagus and then what? Run around the forbidden forest having the time of your life, once again risking your life while a serial killer was on the loose!"

"Hey!"

"Yes Padfoot I know you weren't really a killer but thats not really the point. The point is I thought we had trust! I thought you respected your self enough not to try to kill your self being reckless again." At this Remus fell silent and sat back down placing his head in his hands."

Mia didn't know how to respond at first. And then all at once she knew exactly how she felt and it was her turn to stand from her seat and yell. "Trust? You want to talk about trust? I am currently living in a house with two absolute strangers, one who abandoned me when I was a year old so he could go off and settle some revenge then got himself locked up in jail. And one who spent eleven years being a mysterious yearly present that reminded me that even though I was all alone, at least one person was aware I was alone even if they weren't gonna do anything about it. And then lied to my face about who he really was when we finally met until I figured it out and confronted him. But no, keep being two grown man children, don't learn to cook, don't plan anything for your future, don't set any goals, keep sleeping all day then drinking fire whiskey as soon as the sun sets till you pass out and wake up screaming because any healer can tell you fire whiskey only makes night terrors worst and don't eat your veggies and stay malnourished so you die young and leave me again faster!" Mia's eyes where ice blue and rimmed with tears, the last part of her speech was directed solely at her father and through her rage she felt somewhat satisfied finally speaking out the things she had been thinking in the back of her mind.

Mia let out a frustrated strangled scream and ran from the room and out the back door, tears streaming down her face. The men sat in silence for a moment staring at the empty door frame. Gabe was the first to snap to it. "I should go." And he rushed to the back door of the house to see a white and black striped cat streaking into the small grove of trees on the edge of the property. A chocolate brown wolf shortly followed the tiger into the wood, sniffing out her trail. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the forest and it wasn't long before Gabe had Mia laughing about something stupid and unimportant.

The sun was near setting when the two teens wandered back into the house, Gabe saying goodnight to Remus, the only one in the room, before he used the floo to return home. When he was gone Remus stood from his chair. "Mia, I-"

Mia cut him off. "No, I'm sorry I was wrong. I'm tired and am just gonna go to bed." Remus nodded sadly as Mia sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly. Remus and Sirius did a fantastic job of pretending like the fight never happened. Mia taking their lead, pretended as though nothing was wrong and nothing was bothering her and so forth set the mood for the relationship between the teenage girl and the grown men. Gabe continued to come visit often, whenever Sirius didn't seem too testy about a teenage boy being his daughters best friend, though he continued to casually walk into any room they where alone in for any extended amount of time, finding random reasons to be there. Gabe stayed true to his word and resisted any of Sirius' sideways comments towards him, always addressing him with a respectable "Mr. Black." If Gabe noticed every time he did so that Sirius' left eye twitched, he didn't make it known till one day Sirius broke out over his chicken and untouched broccoli "OK! Thats enough. Mr. Black was a cruel bastard of a father. Please call me Sirius already." Remus chuckled from behind his book, and Gabe hid an evil gleam in his eyes by taking a big bite of steamed broccoli and complementing Mia on her cooking.<p>

One afternoon the fire flared green and out burst an exuberant brown man shouting his delight. "WE GOT THEM! Mia we got them! Its happening! WE'RE GOING!" Gabe picked Mia up and spun her around, putting her down suddenly at Sirius' growl, but then perking back up, he started doing weird dance moves chanting 'we're going' over and over again in different tones and voices. Eventually he tired himself out and flopped onto the couch, snatching a sprig of asparagus off of Sirius plate knowing the man would never eat it.

Once he seemed calmed down enough Mia asked exactly where they where going. This set Gabe off again. "WE'RE GOING TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" Then he paused dramatically. Sirius perked up immediately but Mia just let out a casual 'oh' and Gabe exploded. "OH? No Mia, trust me, this is the event of a life time! Even you will love it. Witches and Wizards from all over the world, celebratory bonfires, trust me its gonna be amazing. My dad being an ambassador pulled a string and got us seats in the top box for our family and I asked him if you could come when I heard he was looking into tickets and oh!" He turned to Sirius, "My mom it turns out has a big conference that day and my dad said the other ticket was for you if you wanted it."

Sirius got a look in his eyes that for a moment made Mia think everything would be ok between him and Gabe. The look passed quickly but the two spent the rest of the evening taking about the different teams and their stats. Mia found a book on magical genome mutation and settled in.

In her free time Mia kept working on her newest potions project.

Mia lightly sprinkled the snail shell into the simmering cauldron and bent close to watch the potion turn to a sharp black. As the small bits of finely crushed shell fell into the potion every point they touched on the cauldron bubbled sharply and then in a ripple like effect a brilliant red color began to spread. "No." Mia looked with shock onto her potion as the read became sharper, an almost neon poison red and the liquid in the cauldron began to bubble fiercely. The edges of the potion that where touching the cauldron began to hiss and fizz venomously. "No, no no no no no no!" Mia realized with absolute dread that the potion was eating through her cauldron. She had no idea what to do as streams of thin black smoke that smelt horribly of rotting cabbage began to poor ominously from invisible weak spots on the outside of the cauldron. What could Mia do? She hadn't been expecting this result, anything she could try could make a potion in this state explode and with the ingredients she had used the contents would likely prove fatal at this stage. She reached for her wand, NO! That could get her expelled, should she scream for Remus? As a tiny spot on the side of her cauldron suddenly turned red as though the contents where about to break through, Mia closed her eyes tight bent down and blew out the flame with all her might. The result was immediate. The potion immediately congealed and darkened, drying out with lightning speed on inside of the cauldron. After a moment with no poison liquid poring out, she cautiously lifted her head.

Mia peered tragically into her cauldron. The potion had become hard and dry in the bottom of her cauldron. It looked like a deep red lava rock formed in the bottom of her cauldron. Mia cautiously touched her hand to the outside bottom of the cauldron and was shocked to feel that it was cold to the touch. Mia sighed deeply to herself and picked up her notebook, and diligently wrote down everything she had observed after she had dropped in the shell. By her notes she hadn't done anything wrong, but the evidence in front of her told her there was a reaction that had gone un predicted by her.

How could she have gotten it wrong? Yes of course this was incredibly advanced and experimental potions making, but Mia had never, not even once, failed to get the result she had desired from a potion she had brewed or invented. Well unless you counted the color changing potion she had used on Gabe and the fact that his arm hair hadn't changed. But that had been nearly a year and a half ago and Mia had learned so much since then, and even then the potion had still done what she had wanted it to.

Mia dropped her arms in defeat, the note book in her hand hanging by her side. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't have enough ingredients to try again. She turned from her mess on the table and decided she needed to take a shower. The smell of rot was still strong in her nose.

Mia emerged from the cellar and walked through the kitchen and into the family room past where Remus and her father were doing their daily activity of reading and snoozing. Mia walked strait for the door that would lead her to the staircase and to her room but before she had gotten half way through the room. "Oh bloody hell! What is that god awful smell?"

"_I'm going to take a shower." Mia ignored the words of her father and Remus' quizzical stare. She had absolutely no desire to tell her father or her surrogate father that she had failed horribly at what she was attempting. Especially since then she would have to explain what_ she was attempting to make, and so she left the room just as quickly as she had entered and went to remove the horrible smell from her hair.

When Mia returned downstairs, clean and fresh Remus looked up at her with sympathy. I vanished that mess in the lab for you, there was no repairing the caldron but we can stop by Diagon Alley tomorrow for a new one."

"No its pointless. I'm all out of potion ingredients and I don't even know what went wrong." She thought to her self for a moment. "I wonder if I sent an owl to Professor Snape if he would respond."

Sirius piped up at this. "Hey what could you ever get from Snivellus that you can't get from us?"

Remus shrugged, "Accurate potions expertise."

"Grease stains." Sirius muttered. "But truly love, if you need any thing for potions, you get it. We have the money. Theres no reason to be frugal especially if you love it."

Mia muttered her thanks when there was a nock at the front door. Excluding Gabe and the occasional muggle girl selling cookies they didn't often get visitors. Mia stood up to answer the door and Sirius called after her to order more of the coconut ones. When she opened the door Mia was greeted with an up beat "Wotcher! Is Sirius home?" She was surprised to see not a young muggle girl with an order form but an older one with a pail heart shaped face and bright pink hair.

* * *

><p>AN: OK I hope you liked it.I know there are a lot of Tonks haters out there and I hope to show you my perspective of her so you can see why I love her.<p>

I don't know when I will post again but I promise you I will!

Love,

HeatherMichelle


End file.
